


Axl Gleese

by nsam85



Category: Glee, The Middle
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Axl Heck - Freeform, Barebacking, Crossover, Double Anal Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foreskin Play, Frottage, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, POV Multiple, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sexual Experimentation, Side Story, Skinny Dipping, True Love, Uncircumcised Penis, Versatile Axl, Versatile Blaine, Versatile Darren, Versatile Sam, Versatile Sean, Voyeurism, blaine anderson - Freeform, no manscaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 80
Words: 274,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a chance encounter at an auto repair shop, Blaine finds himself in a new relationship with Axl Heck. Though Axl claimed he was straight, after a while he comes to terms with his sexuality and ends up totally falling for Blaine. Over the course of their time together, they have many adventures....everything from the mundane every day events, to prom, bringing their to families together for the holidays, and of course, tons' of smut...orgies, outdoor sex, clothed sex, public sex, fetishes, and much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story can also be found on Fanfiction

"I don't know why you want me to come down and practice at the shop." Blaine told Finn, for what felt like the hundredth time. Ever since Kurt and he had split, Blaine had been waiting for Kurt's Step-Brother Finn, to come after him. Instead, it seemed Finn didn't blame him as much as Blaine thought he would have. Sure he had tried out for a part in Grease for the musical, but just to release his feelings. When they gave him the part of Teen Angel, he reluctantly agreed. Sam had gotten the part he wanted, and the new guy Ryder, got the part of Danny. In order to get them in the groove repair shop's Greased Lightnin' scene, they would all be practicing at Kurt's Dads auto repair shop. Finally, he agreed to go and sing before all the others had arrived.

As he walked into the shop door the smell hit him first; grease, sweat, and oil. It was rather loud in the back part where the garage doors were open to let cars in for repairs. Finn was talking to a guy at the counter, and when he caught his eye, he smiled.

"Go ahead and head to the back. Burt has cleaned off the stage for us." he smiled, pointing the way.

"Righttt...he had forgotten that when the Glee club had become Kurt's largest source of happiness, his dad had set a little raised platform he used for motorcycle repairs aside as a small stage. As he walked through the next door, he caught Burt's' eye while in the office. He was on the phone so he couldn't talk, but he did wave his hand and smile as a greeting. Nodding, Blaine walked a bit quicker; Burt didn't know Kurt had broken up with him. He didn't want to be around when he found that out. Throwing his bag on a chair, he sighed and looked around, trying not to think of when he had been so happy with Kurt. Momentarily turning to look back toward the front door, he found a new source to take his mind off his woes.

The guy Finn was talking to was...cool...and for some reason the word "awesomeness" seemed a perfect word to describe him. Brown curly hair, slim build, no tan yet not as white as a ghost, and a very, very nice face. Feeling a little tug from below he glanced down. It seemed his dick agreed with how good looking this guy was. The guy glanced at him for second, and then met his eye. Blaine gave slight smile, then realizing what he was doing, he turned away. Embarrassed, he felt heat creeping up his neck. Taking a couple of breaths, he casually turned back around; he met the guys' gaze again, and then his attention went back to Finn as they started to talk once more. After a few more words, Blaine saw him nod, and Finn turned and walked to the office door, telling Burt something. A moment later, Finn joined Blaine in the back. Finn started to talk to him, but Blaine wasn't listening, the customer was looking at him as he casually sat down on a chair next to the shop door. This time, it was this turn to blush.

"Hello, earth to Blaine Anderson." Finn said loudly, snapping his fingers in his face.

"What?" he said startled.

Looking at him, Finn glanced through the door and saw the object that was the cause of his distraction.

"Oh, that's just a customer who needs his car fixed before he can make it to Indiana. As you can see," Finn gestured at an old beat up car being lifted above the repair pit. "It's about to fall apart. He says it doesn't have to be perfect, just good enough to make it home." Finn explained.

"What's his name?" Blaine asked, trying to sound less interested than he really was.

"Axl Heck." he said, looking down at the receipt. Walking over to the junker, he slapped the note on the windshield.

"So, let's hear what you can do." he said to Blaine with a big dopey smile.

"Finn," said Blaine. "You know exactly what I can do." he finished, exasperated.

"Humor me." he replied.

Sighing, Blaine made his way over to the stage and jumped up as Finn went to his drum set. Keeping the beat for Beauty School Dropout, Blaine began. He didn't need the sheet music, knowing almost every song by heart. Though he was able to keep time, Blaine kept missing the notes. This was odd; he never had a problem finding the right pitch. It seemed Blaine's subconscious mind was too troubled to work properly. Trying once more, and again failing, he hung his head. There was no way he could sing on pitch without some help.

"This isn't going to work Finn; I just can't do it today without at least the base chords." Blaine told Finn miserably. Finn gave him a look, and then he stared at the beat up car that belonged to the customer. It looked like he was debating to bring something up. Looking up at Blaine, he raised an eyebrow "Do you at least know all the chords to the song?" Finn asked him.

"Of course, but why does that matter?" Blaine said with a sigh.

Holding up a finger, Finn rose and went back to the car and looked in the passenger seat. Walking swiftly back to the front, he pushed through the shop doors, and approached the guy sitting by the door. Blaine couldn't hear what passed between the two. The guy nodded, and then got up out of his seat. Following Finn, he joined him in the back. Blaine watched as the guy went to his car and opened the same door Finn at peeked in at. Moments later, the guy joined Finn by the set with a guitar strapped around his neck. Blaine looked puzzled as he looked at Finn.

"This is Axl; I noticed he had a guitar, so I assumed he could play it, which he can. He's going to be playing the chords for us as you sing and I keep time. Write down the chords and how many measures long they last for." Shrugging, Blaine went to his bag and pulled out a piece of staff paper and wrote them down then handed them to Axl. Tuning his guitar and playing a couple of notes, then nodded. So, Blaine began again, and this time, he was able to keep the pitch, and had no more trouble. When the rest of the guys from Glee arrived, Blaine got down and thanked Finn, and he finally got to speak directly to Axl.

"No problem, bro." he said, smiling. Not being able to help it, Blaine blushed again and looked down at the ground. Axl walked with his guitar back to his car. He opened the door and it swung out faster than usual, causing him to drop it. A couple of strings snapped as it hit the ground. He stood there for a moment, then swore rather loudly. Sighing, he picked the guitar up and placed it back in it's case, face red with frustration. Closing the door, he listened as Finn told him it would be a little over an hour before his car was ready. Looking at the car, where Axl's guitar fell, he informed him that the service was 50% off. Nodding, Axl returned to the lobby and took his earlier seat. There were already two workers under the car while it was over the repair pit. Blaine thanked Finn, knuckle bumped with Sam, and finally exited the back. Making his way to the door, he caught Axl's eye, and he smiled at him. Stopping for a moment, he turned to Axl, and once again thanked him.

"Thanks again, I must have sounded horrible back there." Blaine said, trying to sound amused, hoping he was wrong.

"Oh my God," said Axl, rolling his eyes. "You sounded really good. I have a band at home in Indiana with my best friends Shawn and Darren. Though, none of us can really sing, we just do it to make noise and mess with my Mom." Axl finished.

God, this guy is hot…Blaine thought. He felt another tug below and he briefly glanced down before he could stop himself as the bulge in his crotch made a very visible twitch. Axl followed his gaze and smirked, looking away. Furious with himself, he made his way to open the door but once again, paused. Axl hadn't seemed grossed out or put off by the event. Biting his lip, Blaine took a chance.

"Since it's going to be a while before your car is ready, why don't I get you a coffee at Bread Stix. As a thank you for the help." Blaine said in a rush. Axl looked at him, and then gave a slight nod. Standing, they made their way out the door, just as the guys began to practice their shop scene in Grease.

As they walked, Blaine was trying to figure out how he could get into Axl's pants. Yes, he was depressed and missed Kurt like crazy, but what he needed right now, much like back at the shop, was a distraction. His thoughts were interrupted however

"So, that guy at the shop said you usually didn't need anyone to help you keep pitch, what ever that is. Why couldn't you today?". Axl asked him casually.

"Oh, well, it's kind of complicated. My boyfriend graduated last year, and he's in New York and we haven't been able to see each other. I got lonely, so I met a friend and fooled around with him. Afterwards I felt like crap and had to tell Kurt. After which he broke up with me. It was hard for me this afternoon because the whole shop reminded me of him since it belongs to his dad. I guess to put it simply, I couldn't concentrate." Blaine told Axl. He had stopped and looked at Blaine.

"Oh crap." he thought. He hadn't meant to go that into it.

"Sorry, didn't mean to gush." Blaine said, expecting Axl to start walking back to the shop rather than be seen with a gay guy. He looked at Blaine with an odd expression. Then he nodded and started walking again. Taken a back by his laid back attitude, he a quiet sigh of relief. Smiling, they continued on their way.

"How long had it been when you decided to get some?" Axl asked nonchalantly.

"Almost three months." Blaine replied sadly.

"Dude! What did he expect? I wouldn't have lasted a week. I mean, your hand can only do so much before it runs out of ideas." said Axl exasperated.

"What?" Blaine said, amused enough to stop again. Had Axl just made a comment about jacking off?

"Oh my God, every guy does it. Some more than others. Though I guess," here, Axl looked him up and down and continued, "Usually those of us that are way hotter than most guys shouldn't have to do it much." Axl finished. It was clear that Blaine was one of those Axl deemed "hotter than most guys". Blaine gave a quick nod and a small smile. Axl smiled at him awkwardly, as if not knowing what to say next. Blaine looked down at his watch and realized they had been walking so slow, there was no way they would make it to Bread Stix, order something, and have time to get back now.

"You know, I'm really sorry your guitar broke. In a way it was my fault. You wouldn't have had to get it out if I could just have sung right" Blaine said to him, his voice becoming husky, taking a half step forward.

"Oh, don't wo--" Axl began, but Blaine cut him off before he could finish.

"I'd like to find a way to express my thanks..." Blaine let that hang in the air, watching as Axl's face started to turn red.


	2. Chapter 2

"I-"Axl began, than broke off, giving Blaine a sharp look.

"You said yourself hot guys like us shouldn't have to use our own hands." he said slyly. When Axl still didn't respond, Blaine went on.

"When was the last time you didn't have to use your own hands?" he cocked his head at Axl. He was having fun watching the color of Axl's skin change from a slight pink color to a pale red. Looking down at his feet, Blaine saw his lips move as he mumbled something, but he couldn't make out.

"What?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Never." he whispered, so low that Blaine barely heard. While Axl was looking down, Blaine let his face break into a broad smile,

Perfect, he's untouched. He thought smugly.

"I'm not into dudes Blaine." Axl said looking back up, meeting his eye. Blaine detected a note of uncertainty. The fact Axl hadn't freaked out and run away after he had been propositioned, made him confident he could persuaded to give it a try. Smiling, Blaine looked around, taking in his surroundings, thinking hard. He had an idea, and decided to put it out there.

"By the time you walk back to the shop, your car should be ready. Drive down this road here, and turn right on that street." he gestured at the street sign above them. Glancing down the street he noticed a lone bus stop bench.

"I'll wait on the bench and you can pick me up. There aren't any windows facing this street, so you don't have to worry if someone sees you pick me up. Also, no one knows you're here, so you don't have to worry about being seen. My parents are out of town and I have the house to myself, with no one else around. Once there; I "pay" you for your troubles. I promise you won't regret it." he said mischievously with a smirk. Axl looked past him, staring at a point behind Blaine while he thought. Slowly, his lips started to twitch, as if he was holding back a smile. Now, Axl was hooked, Blaine was certain. Wriggling his eye brows, he gave a grudging smile.

"What are we going to do?" he asked curiously, looking Blaine up and down again.

"Anything you want, ANYTHING." he said taking another step forward in a husky voice. Waiting for a reply, Blaine made a sweeping motion with his hand, his finger tips lightly brushing Axl's crotch. Surprised, Axl let out a stifled grunt. Though he only briefly touched him, Blaine had felt a twitch and a lump beginning to grow and harden.

"I'll be sitting at the bench for an hour, and if you don't show I'll assume you're not interested." He nodded to Axl, then strolled down to the empty bench, and sat down humming "Beauty School Drop-out.

Blaine watched as Axl turned and headed back to the shop, face troubled. Sighing, Blaine waited, expecting Axl would not take the bait. Time seemed to speed up, and before he knew it, the hour was spent. Standing, he reluctantly turned and headed along the street to a path that would take him home. There was a small field on the north side of the road with a large stand of trees that stretched along a hill into a secluded area where his house was. Just as he reached the tree line, he heard a loud motor approaching. Turning, Blaine made out Axl's car, slowly driving on the road looking around. Making a waving motion above his head, Axl finally spotted him, and waited for Blaine to walk back to the road. Finally, he opened the door and got in.

Axl smiled nervously, and waited for Blaine to tell him where to go. He nodded at the intersection at the far end of the large empty field on the right. As the car began moving once more, Blaine decided to make a move. Reaching over, he grabbed Axl's crotch, and began to cup and massage it. Startled at first, Axl finally loosened up and let out a small moan as Blaine unzipped his pants. Wearing boxers, it was very easy to reach in and pull out his hardening cock through the front. Just as Blaine began to wonder how big it would be when totally aroused, they arrived at his house. Reluctantly, Blaine let go and got out and headed to the front door to his house. Hearing the other car do slam, he turned and watched as Axl awkwardly joined him, holding his pants up as they were still open. Inside, Blaine threw his bag to the side, reached around and took hold of Axl's now fully hard dick. Smirking, he pulled him along, as if his dick were a leash, and proceeded up the stairs and into his room.

Stepping into his room, Blaine paused before turning on the light. He tried to remember how he had left it this morning before heading to school. Feeling a movement in his hand, he looked down, and watched Axl's leaking cock throbbed with his pulse. A moment later, he felt heat as a warm body pressed into his back side. Glancing behind him, he watched as Axl shuffled even closer, lining their bodies up perfectly. Dropping the hardened shaft in his hand, he pushed his ass back, waiting for more. Not missing a beat, Axl lightly pushed his cock right into the middle of Blaine's jeans where his entrance was. Axl's shaky breath was on the very back of his neck, which lowered until Blaine felt light kisses at the base. Blaine shuddered, and turned to face Axl, but couldn't make out his face in the dark. It seemed his own face was visible to Axl however, because he leaned forward, and their lips met perfectly. Smiling into the kiss, Blaine could feel Axl's curly bangs brushing against his forehead.

Still kissing, Blaine backed into his room pushed along by Axl. Feeling a tug below, Blaine gasped as Axl grabbed his crotch. This time, it was Axl who smiled into the kiss, and all of a sudden, Blaine wanted, no, needed to move things along. They abruptly halted as his shins made contact with his bed. Leaning back, he felt Axl lightly lift his body and set him down. For a few moments, they kept this position. Blaine sitting on the bed with his legs apart while Axl stood between his legs, pressing into the bed, cock aching to be touched. Reaching down, Blaine once again grabbed onto Axl's dick, making a fist, which Axl fucked into. Breaking the kiss, Blaine leaned down to blow hot air onto the shaft, and then opened his mouth, surrounding it. Finally he closed his mouth and wrapped his lips around as much of this prize as he could. Axl shuddered, knees suddenly weak as the pleasure began to blossom throughout his body, beginning at his painfully hard dick.

"Oh my fucking God." Axl quavered. Lifting his hands, he set one on Blaine's shoulder and the other on the back of his head. Groaning, he started to move Blaine's head in the traditional bobbing motion. As Blaine began to move his tongue around the member in his mouth, Axl began to undress. Letting go with his hands, he quickly pulled his shirt off, at the same time chucking his jeans down to the floor in one fluid motion. Hooking his finger tips under his boxers, Axl made to pull them off. Blaine reached up and placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. Looking down, he gave Blaine a confused look, which he couldn't see because the room was still dark.

"I want you to keep your boxers on, at least for now. I know it's weird but I have a fetish about being fucked while still clothed." he explained softly.

"What?" Axl let out, "You mean…?" he trailed off, not daring to hope for what he thought.

Smirking, he looked up and squeezed Axl's cock with great force.

"That's right, you're going to fuck my ass, hard." he whispered in a husky tone.

"Oh shit…" Axl explained, voice squeaking.

"Wh-" Blaine began, but was interrupted as cum shot out of Axl's cock and into his mouth. Surprised, he barely had time to rewrap his lips around the head to prevent the hot salty liquid from escaping. Moaning and grunting, Axl quickly raised his hands and placed them on Blaine's head, and then as his orgasm came to a close, they had fallen onto Blaine back. They hung there, as if to rub his lower back, but seemed to tired to complete the gesture. As the last few spurts of cum shot out of his dick, Axl finally collapsed on Blaine, pushing their bodies onto the bed. Panting, Axl attentively peered at Blaine, his face red.

"God Da-" Axl growled voice full of embarrassment and fury. Blaine realized what had happened was an accident, premature ejaculation. Smiling, he actually thought it was rather hot, not embarrassing at all. He guessed Axl thought that since he came, their fun had come to and end. Lifting his head up to Axl's ear, he blew in it than nibbled on it. Then carefully, voice still husky and full of want said.

"Oh, we're not done, don't worry."

"What? Really? He asked incredulously not daring to hope for what this meant.

"That's right, you're still going to fuck my ass." he grinned grabbing Axl's chin, moving to the side so their mouth's met once more. The effort Axl began to put into their kiss was clearly full of relief. Smiling, Blaine reached over to flick on his bedside lamp. The room flared with a soft white glow, finally revealing what the rest of Axl's unclothed body looked like. Blaine lightly pushed Axl a few steps away so he could clearly observe Axl's hot body.

Light pink skin, no fat, tiny nipples, chest hair sprinkled al over, with quite a bit on his pectorals. A thick treasure trail leads from his belly button, down into the prize beneath the boxers. Before proceeding further, he looked closer at Axl's dick. It was almost 7 inches long, wider around the cock head than at the base. The color was a light pink, with a large slit on the head. He was cut, unfortunately but at least he didn't manscape…letting it all grow wild and thick, curling into dark hairs all around his groin. His balls were still hidden in the boxers, so he couldn't make them out, but hoped they were ample. Entranced with Axl's form, he jumped as Axl reached down and unzipped Blaine's pants. Snapping back into the present, he began to pull off his shirt, but Axl stopped him and took it off himself. Blaine watched as Axl studied his body, obviously surprised at how nice his chest was. Since he had split with Kurt, he abandoned his trimming regimen throughout his entire body. Dark chest hair was starting to become thicker, with an ample amount on his upper chest, trailing down to a much thicker treasure trail than he had in a long time.

"Your chest is ever better than mine. " Axl commented, seemed off put.

Blushing, Blaine didn't say anything, just kept his gaze on his lap. Axl squatted, and pulled on Blaine jeans until they slid off his legs, revealing them to be tan and very hairy, with large calves, but they weren't as big as Axl's were. This seemed to please him, as his smile returned, and then glanced down to Blaine's bulging boxer briefs. Shrugging, he reached down and took hold of them, yanking them off with a flourish. Now thoroughly embarrassed, he watched Axl's face as he studied his crotch. Blaine's uncut dick was a bit bigger than Axl's, at least in thickness. The color was the same as his skin, with thick veins and a slightly smaller head, curving ever so slightly to the left. The lack of his trimming also applied to his groin as well, though it was still fairly short and neat. It wouldn't take long until the hair would be quite a bit thicker than Axl's ample amount.

Axl reached out, as if to take hold of Blaine's dick, but paused to look up. Assuming he wanted permission to touch his dick, he gave a slight nod. With tentative fingers, Axl reached out and encircled Blaine's dick. Moving the extra skin up and down the shaft, he experimented with the new found toy.

"You've never seen an uncut dick before, have you?" Blaine asked Axl with a smirk.

Axl nodded, briefly meeting his eyes. "Yes, just not one with a boner though." he said, and then he returned his attention back to his explorations. When he pulled the skin up enough to cover the head, Axl smirked, fascinated. Blaine started to chuckle which finally told Axl he had been spending more time gathering his observations than the situation warranted. Blushing he made to stand up, and then paused. Looking up at Blaine, he lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the very top of Blaine's weeping cock. Bucking his hips, he thrusted deeper into Axl's hot mouth. Coughing, he released Blaine's dick with a troubled expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to buck; it was just a reflex that I couldn't stop." Blaine said in a rush, hoping he hadn't gone too far.

"It wasn't that, I actually expected you to do that." he replied.

"Then why do you still have that look?" Blaine asked, now very curious himself with Axl's behavior.

"I'm not gay." Axl said, a bit louder than he meant to. When Blaine made to get up and give him space, Axl dropped his hand on Blaine's thigh and looked up.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that. It was more of an inner voice that escaped. What I meant was that well…" he broke off, staring past Blaine.

"What?" he asked.

"I liked your dick in my mouth, and I was trying to remind myself I shouldn't like it, because straight dudes don't like cock." he finished, turning pink. Blaine looked at him curiously. This guy didn't seem gay at all, just curious.

"Look, I can tell you're not gay, so you don't have to think to hard on it." he explained. "Just because you liked my cock in your mouth doesn't make you gay, you're just horny." he chuckled with a wink.

Giving a grudging smile, he lowered his head back down and began to bob his head again. Blaine didn't really say anything, but Axl wasn't the best, though he did try with some effort. Sighing, Blaine gently got Axl's attention and they both rose. Blaine jumped back and scooted to his head board, watching as Axl awkwardly climbed onto the bed. His cock was still hard, poking out the opening of his boxers. Crawling forward, Axl hesitated when he got to Blaine, looking at him for the next set of instructions. Though he wanted his hole pounded, he wanted to do something else first. Blaine positioned himself on his back, as if going to sleep, and then motioned Axl to crawl forward. Once Axl was over him, Blaine pulled him down. Their bodies aligned, Blaine ground his hard dick up into Axl's. Leaning down, Axl met his lips then added his own weight into the grind. Dicks pressed together, they thrusted into each other, using the precum seeping out as lube.

Blaine reached down and circled both his hands around their cocks, and they thrusted together into the make shift hole. Axl was moaning and breathing hard, with his eyes hooded with lust. Blaine smiled at him, and released his hold to reach behind him to his night stand. Opening a drawer, he rummaged around inside until he passed over a small plastic wrapper. Seeing this, Axl reached for it and began to open it as Blaine dug around, looking for lube. When he didn't find any in the drawer, he frowned and closed it. He sat up, thinking about where he had used it last. The last time was quite a while ago. He hadn't needed any since Kurt had left. 

"Dude, I always keep my lube for jacking off in my top drawer so I don't have to search for it." Axl said, clearly implying that every guy should know where it was at all times.

"Well I never have to use lube." he replied leaning over his bed and searching next to the night stand, which was where he remembered it dropped from last time it was used.

"I have to use lube dude, even when jacking off. Otherwise it starts to burn from the dryness." he said, sounding as if there was no other way to jack off.

"The vast majority of us that are uncut don't have to worry about that. All the extra skin protects the head and shaft." he answered matter of factly.

"Really? "came Axl's incredulous voice.

"Yep, here we are!" he said triumphantly, pulling himself back up to a sitting position on the bed.

Finding it, he passed it to Axl who took it and sat it down next to them on the bed. As Axl removed the rubber, Blaine opened the lube and squirted some on his hand, and then reached down and applied some to his hole, making sure to get it nice and slick. He also began to stretch and scissor himself, preparing for what was to come. Wanting Axl to pound him as hard as he wanted, he had best be sure to be prepared. Though it wasn't huge, Axl's dick wasn't small either, maybe a tad above average, it would still hurt at first.

With the condom on, Axl leaned up to Blaine's face. He kissed him, hard full of excitement. Reaching down, Blaine wrapped his hand around Axl's condom covered dick and squirted lube on it, thoroughly working into a thick lather which he used to spread it over his dick, and then reached down to his hole to add a bit more. Looking up at him, Blaine scooted back, raising his hips a bit for better angle. A vein was throbbing on Axl's temple as he shyly shimmied forward. Smiling nervously, he pointed his dick directly at Blaine's entrance. Wrapping his hand around the base, Blaine slowly pulled on Axl's dick until he felt it begin to push inside. Making a few last minute adjustments, he smiled. Releasing Axl's dick, Blaine lifted his hands to Axl's hips, steadying them. Looking up, he met Axl's eyes, and with one powerful movement his cock was buried into Blaine's hot tight hole.

Axl gasped. Never had he felt anything like this. For a few moments, he couldn't move, stunned with the sensations shooting through his body.

"Oh my God, dude." he said staring down into Blaine's eyes.

"Does my hole feel good? Blaine teased, blowing hot air in Axl's ear.

"It's, "he began, but he broke off as Blaine pulled him even closer, burying his dick deeper.

"I'm gunna…" Axl began again, but Blaine pushed him out of his hole. He stared up at Axl, a look of warning told him to calm down. Grimacing, Axl took several long moments, finally giving Blaine a guilty smile. His face returned into a soft smile… Pulling Axl back down, being forgiven with a kiss. Staring down at his dick, Axl waited for Blaine to aim the shaft back into the surrounding warmth. When Blaine made no move to take hold or re-position him, Axl grabbed his own cock with shaky hands, and pushed it back to the entrance, then slowly pushed inside. Once in, Axl closed his eyes with a goofy grin, and Blaine found it very amusing, but kept quiet. Opening his eyes, he pulled back a little bit, then pushed in faster. Dipping his head, Axl kissed Blaine on the forehead, working his way down where their tongues battled for control. Sighing into the kiss, Blaine was finally out matched, making Axl the winner…

Though a little clumsy at first, soon Axl began to build speed. Sweat beaded down Axl's back, ending up collecting in his boxers. Blaine wanted him to keep fucking him while still wearing the boxers; it soon became apparent that this wasn't going to work, as the boxers became damp. Placing a hand on his chest, Axl slowed, and then reluctantly pulled his cock out of Blaine's ass. Getting the picture, they were chucked off and landed somewhere in the room. This time Axl didn't hesitate and plunged back in, soon returning to his quicker speed. Blaine started clamping down on the shaft, changing how hard and how long he would apply force. While Axl was still thrusting, Blaine slowly rotated his hips to the side, raising his leg vertical, and twisted around until his knee landed on the bed. Axl guessed what he was doing do he slowed and waited until Blaine was on his stomach. Lifting his ass and pushing his arms down, Blaine was now in the traditional doggy style position.

Turning his head and smirking, Blaine rasped in authoritarian voice.

"Come on, Ax-Man, fuck my ass. Do me hard. Make me wish I wasn't gay!" he commanded in a harsh tone, but losing the effect with a chuckle.

Pulling out all the way, he rammed his pole into Blaine with a loud grunt. "Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Axl replied, but losing the effect as well.

Before they knew it, Axl's powerful thrusts soon produced loud slapping noises every time the base of his cock would ram into Blaine's tight ass. Making a quick move, Blaine pushed back into Axl, causing him to fall back. Axl lay on his back, and began to rise, but Blaine loomed over him and sat down over his dick. As Axl's dick was once again deep in Blaine's ass, they began to move, slow at first, but quickly gaining speed and ferocity. Making as if to jerk himself off, he was startled when Axl wrapped his own hand around Blaine's leaking uncut cock. Throwing his head back, Blaine let out a bestial roar, feeling his orgasm approaching. Staring down, the two maintained eye contact. Axl's face started to change colors, his breath becoming labored, and his muscles were contracting. Feeling a tight inner strain, Blaine knew it was coming.

"Hurry, Axl, I'm close." he rasped, eyes closing for a few seconds. Using one hand, he pumped Blaine's cock with renewed effort, moving the extra skin over the hand and down the base with a tighter hold.

"Cum inside me Axl." Blaine whispered, looking down at Axl's red face. Nodding, Axl thrust up hard and fast as he reached his other hand to massage Blaine's large nuts that were thumping down on Axl's thick bush of hair at the base of his dick.

"Now" Blaine mouthed, hips twitching as his orgasm was about to erupt. With a last thrust as hard and deep as he could, Axl came, shooting his load deep into Blaine, simultaneously thrusting into Blaine's prostate. With an almighty roar, Blaine shot ropes of white cum out of his uncut cock, as Axl stroked him through the release. It seemed their orgasms went on forever, almost as if all the fluid in their bodies were draining away all the life inside of them through their cocks. Cum landed all over Axl's chest and even into his face and curly hair. Involuntarily he stuck his tongue out and licked around his mouth; spooning Blaine's spent seed into his mouth as if it were jelly. In reality, anything that had ever landed on his body that didn't taste bad, he would eat it. Once he even ate his little brother Brick's, school project, which happened to be clay like substance, which was modeled to look like the state, Nevada. Everyone had been mad at him, but they should have known that if it's around other food, it was as good as lunch, good or bad.

What surprised Axl was that Blaine's cum didn't taste bad at all, salty and yet with a bit of a tangy flavor. Blaine was looked down at Axl, amazed at what he had just seen. That was one of the hottest things ever. What made it ever more astonishing was it seemed Axl didn't cringe and gag at the taste. As if realizing the same thing, his eyes widened in horror, looking up at Blaine as if asking Blaine for help. Smiling softly, he leaned down and kissed Axl, holding the sides of his head so he wouldn't pull away. After a few tense moments, he calmed and returned the kiss. Stretching his legs out, he slowly rose off Axl's still hard and throbbing dick. The condom still on, all the cum pooled in the little bubble of air at the tip of his penis. Blaine was surprised with the amount of cum, seeing as he had already cum just a few minutes before that…

Blaine stepped over Axl, and sat down next to him in bed. Slowly turning his head to face Blaine, Axl gave a lazy smile that made Blaine burst out with a shout of laughter. This didn't seem to bug him, for he leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek, which made Blaine pause. Aware the mood had shifted; he looked at him with a puzzled face and sat up straight. After a few moments, the awkwardness finally dissipated, and they resumed to a more casual mood. Staring down at Axl's cock, he was stunned to see it was still fully aroused. Attentively, Blaine reached up and carefully pulled the condom off Axl's dick, careful not to pull any stray hairs out from his groin.

"So… " Blaine let that sit for a moment before continuing. "Was it ok?" he asked, fully aware of Axl's blushing face.

"Dude…it…it…." he struggled, then just gave up and jumped over and literally realigning their bodies, and then pressed down onto Blaine. Surprised, he laid there, stunned for a moment, then feeling Axl's lips forming a smile, he melted into it. Lowering himself, Axl gently lay atop him and rested his head under Blaine's chin, as if napping. They lay there for a while, relaxed and comfortable in each others arms. Without warning, Axl lifted his upper body so it was easier to speak to him.

"Let's do it again." he said, smirking, already slightly grinding into Blaine. Staring at him, Blaine was at a loss for words. Before Blaine could answer, Axl shimmied down his body, planting kisses all across his torso, lingering a bit long on his nipples. By the time Axl's tongue made it's way to the edge of Blaineland Forest, his dick was once again stiff, precum leaking out of it, and dribbled over the shaft. Blaine threw his head back, groaning through his clenched teeth as Axl went down and surrounding his dick with his hot, moist mouth. Still not the best cock sucker, he made his way and began mouthing his nuts, using his tongue to massage the area below the sack, eventually making it down in the hot and most crevice of Blaine's ass, still with an ample amount of lube from earlier. Once he was close enough to actually reach Blaine's entrance, he hesitated going in further however. Though he didn't mind fooling around with the front side of a dude's junk, he did have some reservations when it came to certain areas.

Blaine sighed, disappointed and made to get into a more comfortable position for Axl to fuck him again; he felt a hot wet tongue experimentally probe his entrance. With a gasp, he felt Axl's tongue actually enter his ass.

""Oh fuck, that's good." he breathed, eyes closed and he pushed his ass into Axl's tongue, catching him off guard. Axl was about to get pissed, but when he saw Blaine's face, he paused.

"Is it really that good? He wondered. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to keep doing this a little longer, he put in just a little more effort. He slowly worked a finger into Blaine's lubed ass, exploring the hot space inside. Using a finger, he rubbed the front side that was between his dick and nuts. Axl barely grazed over a slight bump in the wall, making Blaine ground his teeth, almost screaming with pleasure. Axl watched, transfixed with Blaine's reaction. Smirking, he leaned down, trying to tongue fuck the opening, while still working his finger inside. At this point, Blaine was shaking and he looked at Axl. Still maintaining eye contact, his tongue stimulated the entrance, and Axl pressed his finger back over the lump inside Blaine, and bore down on it with an experimental sweeping pressure. The result was unbelievable.

"Fu….." his voice became inaudible, eyes closed, face sweating, and muscles contracting all over his body, more prominent over his abs. Shaking, Axl's vision changed, and all he could see was a large amount of white. Pulling back a bit, Axl's mouth dropped as Blaine's swollen uncut cock erupted with cum. What really puzzled him was that Blaine's dick had been untouched; cumming without so much as a single stroke of his shaft, and the amount released was incredible, almost twice as much as before. Unable to stop himself, Axl stretched his neck and wrapped his lips around Blaine's cock, cum filling his mouth. He was careful to keep putting pressure on that magical spot inside. After what seemed like ages, Blaine settled, body going limp, and his head fell to his pillow, panting.

"What the fuck was that?" Axl demanded, a look of astonishment written across his face with awe.

"That…fuck that was good." Blaine said shakily, reaching down and pulling Axl up to meet his mouth. Tasting his own seed, Blaine wrapped his hand around Axl's dick, pumping it hard and fast, and then stopped just as Axl felt ready to explode. Pouting, Axl looked over at Blaine. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off Blaine turned himself around on all fours. Taking hold of Axl's cock, he positioned it at his entrance. Just as Axl opened his mouth to ask for a condom, he was yanked forward, his bareback cock thrusting deep into Blaine's hole. Gasping, he looked down, shocked that Blaine wanted him to fuck him bareback. Moving a bit, he was amazed at how much better it felt to have no barriers that separated his skin from Blaines'.. Still, he looked up at Blaine with a puzzled face.

"Does it really feel that good when nothing is touching your dick, but is rubbing inside your ass to make you cum like that ?" he asked, truly curious now.

"Dude, it's so good I want you to shoot you load in me. Now do me hard, I want it." Blaine croaked, obviously tired, and yet he wanted to be pounded once more. Shrugging, he pulled back a bit and pounded in, his curly bangs whipping across his forehead and sticking as the sweaty hair made contact with his skin. His pounding grew with intensity, but he still wanted to fuck him harder. Blaine rolled over, spreading his hips, and pulling back, giving Axl the best position for the speed, and the depth of his thrusts. Grunting, Blaine smiled, and felt his body jolt every time the shaft was buried to the hilt, his balls slapping loudly as the made contact with his ass. Blaine watched as Axl's thrusts became erratic and he had an idea. Lifting a finger, he indicated for Axl to pause, Blaine scooted closer, and stretched his hand around Axl's hips. Using his fingers, he pried the two cheeks apart and began to push them into Axl's entrance

Finding the tight ring, he memorized its exact location, then he reached down to his own ass and scooped as much lube that was still present where his dick and his ass met., also not forgetting to fondle the much emptier ball sack before returning to Axl's hole. Slowly, he worked his lubed fingers into Axl. Cringing, he caught Blaine's hand, and held his gaze as a warning.

"Trust me, please." seeing Axl's serious face, then went on. "Axl, I'm letting you fuck me bareback and cum in my ass. All I'm asking is let me work a finger in, and rub your spot like mine. I'm not going to be fucking you with my dick; I'm just going to give you my thanks." Axl finally allowed his face to soften and gave a single nod.

"Go slow dude, I mean it." he warned, making Blaine pause… Leaning up, he wrapped his hand around the back of Axl's neck and pulled him in, staring into eachother's eyes. After a few moments, Axl's mood softened, and he gave a warm smile. Grinning, Blaine reached down and ever so slowly, worked his finger around the rim. Watching Axl's face for discomfort, he finally pushed the tip into the warmth. Axl hissed grimaced, but didn't get mad again. Breathing a sigh of relief, he used his other hand to rub Axl's balls gently.

"Go ahead, start fucking me again, it'll take your mind off what I'm doing" he explained with a half smile.

"I doubt that," Axl mumbled, but began to move again.

Each time he felt the head reached its deepest point; Blaine wriggled his finger in Axl's ass, working his way to the prostate gland. Balls slapping on his ass, Axl began pulling out all the way before pounding it back in with great force. Seeing a flicker of a vein pulsing, he buried the finger to the hilt. Giving a stifled grunt, his speed increased and the depth of his cock didn't much move after that. Face turning red, Axl's eyes fluttered. Blaine clamped his ass tightly around the intruder, increasing Axl's pleasure. Just as Axl's mouth began to move, his thrusts slowed, and he opened his mouth tell Blaine what was coming, but was beaten to it as he pressed on Axl's prostate gland in just the right way with the maximum amount of force, making the effect unbelievably intense. Blaine watched, entrance as Axl turned beet red, sweat running down his body, veins pulsing with the rapid beat of his heart, and he gave a shout of ecstasy, as his hot seed drenched the walls inside of Blaine. Collapsing, Axl fell atop him, cum still shooting into Blaine, his ass clamped down hard on Blaine's finger, as it still massaged that spot inside.

Chuckling, Blaine attempted to push Axl off of him, but found he was too weak, so he waited while Axl rested on his chest. With a grunt, Blaine felt Axl gently pull out, finally rolling over, and ending up on his back next to him. Sitting there, he felt the hot liquid slowly making its way back to the hole. Sighing, Blaine clamped his ass shut, then quickly made his way to the bathroom that connected to his room. Only there for a few seconds, he exited and returned to the bed. Still nude, and now shaky from exhaustion, he crawled back and lay next to Axl. Blaine took a closer look and let out a snort. It seemed Axl was asleep. Now flaccid, his penis had shrunk and lay to the side. His nuts looked as though everything had been drained out. His curly hair was matted to his head by sweat, and funnily enough, he had a goofy smile on his face. Blaine looked down at him, smiling softly; finally he lay down on the bed, still nude, and was amazed and touched as Axl shifted over and cuddled up next to him.


	3. Axl Gleease 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally liked this pairing myself and felt I didn't need to continue the story.....well I've got a few requests to continue the story ....or at least the same pairing so I just decided to continue as is.....so here you go

He woke as a hot wetness surrounded his cock. Blinking, he glanced down toward his crotch. There was a soft light over to his right on the night stand. The light illuminated a pale face below, with his cock slowly being sucked in and back out of soft lips. Axl winked at him as he took his expanding member deeper into his mouth. He smirked as Axl opened his legs, letting the cool air circulate down to the region below his nuts. It didn't stay cool for long, though.

Immediately, Axl pulled his head off Blaine's now fully hard cock, and licked his way down the shaft until he met his nut sack. Slowly, he began wetting his nuts, sucking in one ball into his hot mouth at a time. Finally, he sunk lower and lower until Blaine felt heat begin to blossom around his hole. He groaned as he felt something gently press against the rim of the muscles that was his entrance. Unconsciously, he dropped his hand and began slowly jerking his cock. Suddenly he felt a small jolt as one of Axl's hands slapped his own. Apparently, he wasn't allowed to jerk his own cock.

Shrugging, he looked down and met Axl's eyes. He knew Axl was straight, but the way he was treating him at the moment made him wish otherwise. This gorgeous guy had made the first move upon reawakening with an act that was unexpected. Honestly, he thought he would wake in a few hours and find his bed empty, and would never hear from Axl again. To tell the truth, he really didn't want to fall asleep in the first place, fearing that was exactly what would happen. But after having a couple of orgasms, not resting really wasn't an option.

Even now, as he looked down, though he couldn't see his Axl's mouth, he could tell by the crinkles on his forehead he was smiling at him. Not being able to help himself, he reached down again, but like before Axl had blocked his objective. Instead, one of Axl's hands shot up, and grabbed his, then finally intertwining their fingers together. After a few moments of sustained eye contact between the two, Axl once again winked at him. After which, he felt a new surge of pleasure as his tongue pushed it's way through the muscles and began probing inside the walls of his hole.

Tightening his gripe, he felt heat and pleasure as the tongue switched from probing, to swirling inside. Groaning, he tried to spread his open legs more, hoping it would give Axl even more room for his actions. One of Axl's fingers slipped in and dug at the walls directly around his prostate. Still, he didn't actually touch the spot, just the area around it. Another finger found it's way in and copied the first. Blaine shuddered and pushed his ass down further, hoping for more. When the third finally entered, he began to pant and growl as every touch teased his senses cruelly with the continuation of neglecting his prostate.

"Fuck..."he muttered softly, closing his eyes. He heard a chuckle down below.

"Yea?" came the hoarse voice, as he removed a finger.

"Ohh..." he moaned, even as another finger retreated, causing him to feel empty.

"MMmmm" Axl groaned as he licked once more at the entrance.

Slowly, he pulled his last finger out and began making his way back up. His ass felt empty, and he wanted his tongue back down there. He began to open his mouth to suggest he go back down. When Axl's tongue slurped and sucked his nuts, he shut his mouth and just waiting for his pink soft lips to once more surround his uncut cock. As if waiting for this thought, Axl licked his way up his shaft. Experimentally, he used his lips to push the extra skin at the head of his cock up and down as far as possible. It seemed he still found the idea of playing with an uncut cock great fun. Blaine wasn't going to complain...most people don't like uncut cocks, finding them ugly or smelly, even though he kept his perfectly clean at all times. Mo-

He broke off his thoughts as Axl's tongue slurped the area between the head and the underside of the skin. The sensation was so rare to him, he reveled in the feeling, tightening his grip of their still intertwined fingers even more. Pausing, Axl looked up at him with a smirk, his tongue paused in it's action. Panting, he looked down at Axl, panting and gave him an embarrassed smile. After a moment, his tongue began moving again, going back to his previous actions.

Axl, finally let his cock fall out of his mouth and began moving up his mid-region. Licking every bit of his chest, it seemed Axl was making sure to alternate his techniques on his way up. Stopping at his nipples, he gently nipped one and then the other, and glanced up. His white teeth shone in the soft light coming from the lamp on the night stand. Continuing his journey, he made his way to the right, Turning a bit sideways, Axl mouthed his biceps, which weren't that big, but they had never been touched in an intimate manner such as this.

While he was turned, he had a shadowy view of Axl's groin. He still found guys with a full bush attractive. His cock looked so hard, even now he saw a drop of precum beginning to form at the slit on the head. He wanted to taste it again. Axl's cock soon was lowered onto his thigh, and soon began grinding them both together. Slowly, the dick made it's way back to the center and finally lined up with his own. Axl's tongue trailed along the side of his neck and shifted until was mouthing his Adam's apple.

Not only feeling it, but he also heard a rasp of sound as his tongue slowly moved across his much more stubbly chin and finally his lower face. He couldn't help but smile as he felt his mouth being probed by Axl's tongue. Once in, Axl joined him in the smile as they laid there, his body pressing tight atop his own, eventually causing both their hard cocks to line up. They rutted together, and Blaine could feel drops of precum hitting his shaft every time Axl's cock moved back down after a thrust together. Still smiling, Axl nudged his head to the side and began chewing gently on his ear.

He shuddered as hot breath hit his ear canal before finally the wet tongue moved along the lobe. Axl's breathing was heavy and ragged, and it sounded as though he was humming something, but he couldn't make it out. Below, he felt knees dropping to the bed, just behind each of his thighs. Moving his body a bit lower, Axl dropped a hand, stroking their cocks together. Axl's waist bent as he moved his groin below his nuts. His mouth once again moved over his face before reaching his open mouth. A thick tongue darted in as he unconsciously pulled his hips up a bit, giving Axl better access. Axl smiled into his mouth, glad he didn't have to ask what he was planning to do. It seemed they knew exactly what each wanted, and they were going for it.


	4. 4

"Go for it." he whispered into Axl's ear.

Axl grinned and leaned down, kissing him hard. Slowly, Axl pushed his hips in until Blaine felt something hard pushing lightly against his entrance. Axl placed his forehead against his own as he applied more pressure to his cock. Blaine felt the rim of his ass stretching as the head of Axl's hard cock entered. Finally through, Axl paused and closed his eyes with a goofy grin across his face.

"Does it feel good Ax?"he whispered in a husky voice.

"Blaine...it..."he paused and opened his eyes,"let me get the rest in and I'll let you know."he said shakily.

His snort changed halfway through into a hissing grunt as Axl shoved the rest of his cock all the way in. Blaine had closed his eyes with the unexpected action. When he opened them, he found that Axl was smirking down with a raising eyebrow.

"I thought you sounded a bit too relaxed, kind of like you were having fun at my...innocence."Axl wriggled his eyebrows.

"Innocence?"he chuckled.

Axl glared playfully, and pulled his hips back and rammed them in again with even more force than the last time.

"You best be careful,"he growled, leaning down and kissing him as he repeated the action.

"Oh, why is that?" he grunted as his body was jarred again. He usually wasn't that into this kind of aggressive behavior. With Axl however, he found it extremely hot and such a turn on.

"Because," he slammed in again."you like my cock in your ass, and if you aren't careful," he pounded,"I may not let you get off."he buried it to the hilt again. Blaine felt a jolt of sensation as Axl wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Come on, give to me Ax." he hissed as Axl pulled his dick all the way out and slammed in. Grunting, Axl nodded and leaned back. He looked down at him with a smirk as he pulled out and grabbed Blaine's legs. With surprising skill and power, Axl flipped him over on his front side. Reaching down, he felt Axl grab onto his hips and pull his body into a doggy style position. Twisted his head, he watched as the guy behind him lined up his member before grabbing his hips again. Instead of ramming it in, he pulled Blaine back onto his cock. The sound reverberated around the room, as he pushed Blaine's body off of him. Then, he repeated the action, which forced Blaine to do all the work. Finally, he started thrusting his hips forward, their bodies jarred together, increasing their speed with each new movement.

"Jerk me off Ax." Blaine breathed, happy it came out as a command instead of a request.

Thankfully, Axl was experiencing so much pleasure he didn't bat an eye lash as he reached down and started to fist his cock.

"Harder Ax,"he hissed, feeling a tightness and building of pressure in his nuts as Axl jerked his uncut cock faster than he could thrust in and out of his ass. Squeezing his dick harder, Axl kept up his pace.

"No,"Blaine said in between thrusts,"pressure on my dick is fine, I mean, fuck me harder."he grunted and shook as he felt it all build. Nodding, Axl leaned down and kissed his back as his jarring began to almost overwhelm his senses. The impacts were so hard that his gelled began to come undone. There was one thing Blaine had wanted to try for a long time, but he never got around to ask. As Axl kept fisting his cock, he decided to take a chance. Turning sideways, he stared at Axl, his bangs sweaty again and his eyes closed. When Axl opened his eyes, their gazes locked for what felt like an eternity.

"Choke me a bit Axl, quick."he pleaded.

Axl's movements almost halted as a look of shock crossed his face.

"What?"Axl asked, looking shocked.

"Not too much, but it will feel good. I'll explain later, I promise."he begged.

Looking wary,he slowly nodded and reached his hands up and griped his neck. He squeezed lightly, still obviously concerned.

"Come on, just do it, and don't stop fucking me. Your cock feels so good in me Axl, don't stop."he said hurriedly.

Sighing, Axl again built up his speed, his faced going back to his previous euphoric expression. The sound grew and his panting increased. Then, he finally squeezed his throat hard and his cock probed deeper and deeper inside him. As Axl pulled out and rammed it back in, he aimed his dick at a different angle and increased pressure around Blaine's neck. Blaine felt the head of Axl's dick grazed across his prostate. His vision began to blur and on the next deep thrust, Axl's cock hit his prostate directly, and at the same time, his hands wrapped a slight bit harder around his neck.

Blaine's vision went white, and he lost it. His hot white seed erupted out of his dick, blasting the top of his bed. He grunted and almost howled and the pleasure grew and grew, the sensations overloading all his sense. Unknowingly, he clamped his ass down on Axl's thrusting cock, causing him to gasp out loud.

"Fuck!"Axl exclaimed,"Blaine, I'm going to cum!" he hissed, feeling his body shake as his load shot out of his cock and filled Blaine's ass with his hot cum.

Collapsing atop Blaine, Axl kissed breathed heavily over his back as he still felt his hot seed painting the walls inside him. The extra weight and loss of his energy took it's toll, and his limbs gave out. Without warning, he crumpled to the bed, Axl grunting in surprise. Below him, his throbbing and sore cock landed directly in the pool of his own cum. Axl's sweat from his wet curly bangs began to drip onto his back. The hands around his neck released and lazily pulled away and laid to the either side of their bodies.

Though spent, he felt Axl shakily push himself up and he leaned forward and kissed his neck. Turning his head sideways, he leaned down further and pressed his mouth against his own. Unconsciously, he smiled at the gesture, which Axl soon matched. Lifting him up, he again kissed his neck, and after a slight pause began to kiss his way down Blaine's back. When he felt Axl continue his kisses past his waist, he was surprised when he began to flick his tongue into the crease of his ass.

He was shocked when Axl gently pulled him up by his hips and forced his tongue into his ass. Raising his upper body, Blaine turned and looked back as Axl didn't even hesitate licking his own cum inside him. After a few moments, he made his way down and sucked on his nuts before shakily reaching under and pulled his uncut soft cock into his mouth. Blaine felt a smile break across his face as their eyes met. Feeling a stirring inside, he became confused and had to force his smile to stay in place, as to not let Axl be aware of his thoughts. Axl looked down and was obviously shocked at the state of their mess. When he looked up, he became shy and reluctant.

"What?"he smiled at Axl, finding the face he was making extremely adorable.

"We're a mess...can I take a shower?"he asked softly, as if embarrassed.

"Can I take one with you?"he asked, hoping he could. It wouldn't be long before Axl would leave and he'd never see him again. He knew it was foolish, but he now had a huge crush on Axl, thinking him both hot and sweet. Knowing he was only setting himself up for heartache, he couldn't help himself.

"Definitely! I was hoping you would."he replied, shyly. Smiling broadly, he flipped over and scooted up to him, eventually sitting on the exact spot where his spent seed was. He didn't have to pull Axl in for a kiss, as he found himself falling back as Axl bounded forward to meet him. He chuckled as Axl exclaimed as his knee press down into the cum soaked bedding below.

"Gross."he laughed, lifting his knee off the spot.

Blaine laughed along with him, reaching down and slapped Axl's bare ass. Grinning, they slid off the bed and stood. They found themselves looking at each other, and both became suddenly shy. Axl slowly walked forward and kissed him. Unlike before, this felt different, like it meant something more than just curiosity. Blaine pulled back and looked him, intrigued. He raised a shaky hand and cupped Axl's face, staring intently into his eyes. Leaning in, he kissed him once more, but this time it was soft and sensual. Dropping his hand, he walked a couple steps to his bathroom, then reached out for Axl's hand. Without missing a beat, Axl readily reached out and intertwined their fingers. Smiling, he led this guy into the bathroom.


	5. 5

Once through the bathroom door, Blaine hit the lights and the room was illuminated from several spots. Four bulbs were stationed above the large counter, another shone to the right of the toilet, while the set was positioned above the large walk in shower than stepped down into a Jacuzzi. Glancing over to the toilet, he sighed that he had for once remembered to flush it. Behind him, he heard Axl come to an abrupt halt in the doorway. Turning, he eyed him as Axl's eyes stared around bathroom. It was clear Axl had never been in such a nice bathroom ever. Briefly meeting his eyes, Axl turned and peeked back into the bedroom for a few moments. Frowning, Blaine was beginning to wonder what Axl was thinking.

"Dude," Axl exclaimed, looking back at him with a smirk,"your loaded!"he finished with a grin.

Blaine shrugged, not really knowing what else to think.

Axl seemed to calm himself and walk forward, giving Blaine a swift kiss on the cheek. Blaine sighed in relief as he recognized Axl returning to his sweet self. Grinning, he walked over and turned on the shower. The water blasted down upon the tiles on the floor as he turned around to face Axl. once more. Standing directly under a light, Blaine was able to marvel at the muscles Axl had. He must have been staring because the skin color changed on Axl's face to a pink and he turned around to look at his body in the mirror. His back side completely visible, Blaine felt himself hardening with the temptation of Axl's perfect ass.

"I am pretty awesome aren't I?" he teased, looking at him in the mirror. He began to smirk as he looked down at Blaine's growing cock.

"Sorry.."he replied, turning away and walked toward the shower to reach inside for the temperature.

He jumped when he felt his ass cheeks being spread from behind. As he peered over his shoulder, Axl wasn't there. Just as he glanced down, he felt something hot and wet push into his entrance. Groaning, he backed up into the feeling. Hearing a muffled chuckle, he felt Axl push him gently into the shower spray. The water drenched his hair as his head moved directly under the shower nozzle. From behind, he felt Axl release each cheek and tongued his way his back until he began placing kissed on his neck. Turning, he saw Axl pull close the shower door before he returned to stand behind him. Blaine smiled as Axl lined up there bodies and reached around his front side.

Blaine stepped closer to the wall and grabbed a luffa, not wanting Axl to see his hardness. Reaching up, he pushed the soap dispenser and let liquid drench the luff a. When he attempted to back up, Axl reached around and wrapped his hands around his hard cock. In shock, he dropped what was in his hand. He watched as it hit the floor, while Axl slowly pulled back the extra skin. Axl nudged Blaine's head to the side, exposing his neck and ear. Hot breath lightly blew over his neck as Axl nibbled on his ear. He could feel Axl's erect member lightly bounce on and off his ass.

"I see you," he leaned in to whisper."dropped the soap..."he breathed, squeezing Blaine's dick harder and giving it a couple of fast strokes. Normally, that kind of line would infuriate him, but he knew it was in good humor. Though he knew Axl expected him to pick it up, Blaine got an idea. He turned quickly, surprising Axl. Jumping back, he looked momentarily shocked before his face returned to it's playfulness. Blaine glanced down at the luffa, then looked back at Axl, making his meaning clear. He stepped to the side and leaned his back against the shower wall.

"Can I ask you to do something?"he asked Axl, feeling his ears burn.

"I don't want to be fucked." Axl said wearily.

"No, that's not what I wanted to ask...but that doesn't mean I don't want to. Your ass is way better looking than mine, especially all that hair around your hole."he said, smirking and glancing to the side.

"Well then, ask Blaine." Axl replied, smiling as if he knew that previous statement to be obvious.

"Will you..." he began, then hesitated.

"Hmm?" Axl raised an eyebrow, walking to the side and picked up the luffa.

"Can I watch you jerk off?:"he whispered, looking down.

"You wanna see me get myself off?" Axl asked, sounding surprised and somewhat pleased.

Blaine nodded and looked up bashfully.

"Like if I was a straight guy taking a shower after P.E. or a football game, and didn't know anyone was watching?"he asked, his voice becoming sultry.

Blaine nodded again, smiling. Axl smiled, then looked down at Blaine's crotch with a puzzled look.

"Only if you do it at the same time."he answered, this time he was the one who looked embarrassed.

"Deal!"he said enthusiastically, reaching down and grabbing his dick.

Axl's eyes left his and focused on his actions. For the first few strokes, Blaine was the only one in the shower moving. Across from him, Axl was staring at him. When he slowed, Axl once again looked up and met his eye. Smirking, Blaine glanced down at Axl's cock and tilted his head to the side. Face turning pink, he dropped his hand down and squeezed the luffa, causing the soap to drop onto his cock. Once covered, he began to stroke quickly.

"Sorry...I just wanted to see how you could jerk off without any lube."he apologized.

"Oh." he said blankly, not really hearing him, but just watched his hand fly.

"Would it be weird if..."Axl began, his face turning from the slight pink to an almost bright red.

"What?"he asked, his own hand stroking faster, knowing that what Axl wanted to ask was something that was most likely very kinky. Axl hesitated, as if he was afraid of his request being genuinely odd. Still, Axl's hand didn't stop or slow before he switched hands quickly. Blaine's eyes became glued to Axl's low nut sack as his hands switched. They were swinging and would hit his thigh on every other stroke, making a slapping sound. Biting his lip, Axl took a deep breath and walked forward a bit.

"Can I..."he started again, but once more broke off.

"Just fucking ask you pussy." Blaine let out, surprising himself with the harshness. For a brief moment Axl stopped his hand, and almost looked offended. Scared he had just probably pissed this hot guy off, he hung his head in shame. Looking up, he saw that Axl was smiling shyly.

"What?" he said, voice shaking.

"That's something that I say a whole lot around my friends." he chuckled quietly, resuming his frantic pace.

Blaine let out a huge amount of air he had been holding in. Relieved, he continued as well.

"I was going to ask if it's weird that I want to stay the night with you...it's a long drive back to Orson." Axl said softly.

Blaine felt his heart lift, and though he wanted to act out his fantasy of watching a straight boy jerk off in the shower, he walked up to him. Without hesitation, Axl smiled as their lips met.

"God you're so fucking hot."Blaine growled, jerking his cock so hard it almost hurt.

"I guess that it's OK then?" he chuckled back. Nodding, Blaine backed up again, full of excitement. From the looks of it, Axl felt the same way.

"Be careful."said an inner voice. Though he still believed Axl was straight, there was now an inkling that he might actually be bisexual.

"O.K., back to my fantasy, act like you're taking a shower at school or after a game."he grinned at Axl, who immediately nodded.

Axl turned and walked toward the shower head. Stopping and fisted his cock, looking around as if watching for something. Blaine felt precum dribble out his dick. Abruptly, he stopped and looked around at him. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at him with a devious smile. Briefly, he glanced down at his dick and looked but didn't touch it. His face began to show frustration. Puzzled Blaine began to open his mouth to ask what was wrong when Axl held up a hand. He watched as Axl took a deep breath and turned the hot water all the way off. Letting his mouth drop open, Axl's hard dick immediately softened into a flaccid state. Once completely soft, he turned the water off and glanced at him with a smirk, still holding up a finger.

Axl shuffled out of the shower, his hand still in the air, commanding Blaine not to move. Through the glazed glass shower wall, he watched Axl hurry out of the bathroom. Now completely stumped, he began to fear Axl had gone. Just as his hand reached the shower door, he caught movement of a shadow increasing in size as it came closer. Still puzzled, he shifted back into his previous position at the edge of the Jacuzzi. The figure walked through the bathroom door and stood in the middle of the room. Something was strange about the shape, at first, until he saw his arms shooting towards the ceiling. Immediately, Blaine recognized the act of undressing.

This time, Blaine was almost literally floored by the act. Axl had actually redressed, and re-entered into the bathroom and began to undress as if at school. Blaine's cock, which had went from it's hard state to a chubby state, suddenly began to fill with blood again. He couldn't believe this guy, actually recreated his whole fantasy. Not only was the act extremely hot, but incredibly sweet. Shaking his head, he went into a mindset of a pervert gay boy watching a straight jock do his business. The change was easy, almost second nature after living with his actor brother, Cooper for years.

Breathing hard, and shallow, he shifted closer to the wall, as if to hide himself from the view of his object of observation. From his spot, he watched as Axl looked around and quickly dropped his boxers in the pile of his dirty clothes. Looking around, he opened a cabinet and pulled out a towel. Towel in hand, he made his way to the shower door. At this point, Blaine had stopped jerking his dick or he was going to blow it too soon, literally. Axl peeked inside, the corners of his mouth twitched as if trying to hold back a smile. Turning on the nozzles, he waited for the water to become the right temperature.

The overhead light shone down on Axl, revealing his dick to be extremely small, along with his nuts. Blaine wasn't worried, knowing the size was due to the cold water earlier. His pubes were thick, growing shorter into a treasure trail leading up to his inner belly button. As the water warmed, Axl stepped closer, revealing his taught back side. Bending over to pick up the luffa, his hairy hole was exposed, cherry intact. Blaine wanted to run forward and shove his uncut cock up this straight boys' ass so much. He bit his lip as he imagined how tight it would be around his shaft. As Axl stepped fully under the shower spray, Blaine reached around a bit and began fingering himself as he slowly moved his other hand over his leaking cock.

Axl had begun to shampoo his hair, at the same time dropping the liquid soap on his chest and back . Scrubbing his back, his other hand went to his slowly inflating dick. Ducking his head, he rinsed out his hair and put conditioner on it while using the luffa to quickly scrub his lower extremities. Every time his hand glanced over his ever growing cock, he would subtly stroke it a couple of times. Still biting his lip, Blaine watched as Axl looked toward the door, his movements stopping completely, clearly wanting to hear if he was alone. Smirking, Blaine took a few steps closer, fully visible if Axl turned around all the way. When there was no sound, Axl reached down and began to soap up is dick, each stroke gaining in speed. His head tilted back, water spraying across his face.

His hands were moving so fast, and yet the sound was almost unrecognizable from the rest of the noise coming from the shower. Blaine stroked himself faster as Axl began to fuck his cock through his fist, his ass clenching and thrusting. A small moan escaped him, causing Axl to look up at the door, hoping no one heard him. The act was causing Blaine to pump his cock loudly behind Axl. Hearing a chuckle, Blaine grudgingly quieted his movements. In front of him, Axl turned to face him, but kept his eyes closed, keeping the fantasy going. Creeping closer, Blaine knelt down and shuffled towards Axl's furious hand movements.

Axl's stomach muscles began to contract and his face turned pink. His eyes still closed, he reached around and dug his finger into his own ass. Eyes flying open, Axl grunted as his orgasm hit. Shaking and shuddering, he thrusted his hips forward three or four times, cum shooting out of his dick. As soon as Axl had dug his finger inside, Blaine had shuffled so close that when Axl began to shoot, all he had to do was lean forward. After the first rope of cum shot out of him, Blaine lunged forward and wrapped his lips around Axl's twitching cock. Axl immediately looked down at him, their eyes locked. Giving a slight smile, he released his hand and Blaine opened his mouth wider, letting Axl fuck his face until his release came to an end.

Gasping, Axl squatted and sat on the tile floor before slowly leaned back until his entire body was flat. A few more twitches and he stilled. Panting and shaking, he stared blankly at the overhead light and the water from the shower still pulsing down on them. Blaine sucked until Axl's cock became to sensitive to touch and he pulled away chuckling. Eye's meeting, Blaine crawled forward and positioned himself directly over him. Lowering himself, he felt his lips captured by Axl. Grunting, lined his cock up with Axl's and ground himself into him.

"That was seriously the hottest thing I've ever seen, and I've seen tons of porn." he told Axl seriously.

Axl chuckled and looked up.

"It was actually really fun. It felt amazing and it was such a turn on that I didn't see you when I re entered the shower." he praised. Looking down, he noticed Blaine's still hard cock.

"Did you cum?" Axl asked him.

"Not yet," he smiled reaching down to jerk himself off like Axl had requested.

"Wait."Axl said.

He looked up at him, face expressionless. After a moment, he nodded and scooted down the tiled floor. The action was easy as it was wet and soap was everywhere. Glancing down, he watched as Axl opened his mouth and pulled him closer by grabbing his thighs. He gasped as Axl's hot mouth surrounded his achingly hard cock. Tongue swirling around the skin and finally down the shaft itself. Pushing him back, Blaine felt his cock leave Axl's mouth and then immediately re-enter. Patting his thighs, he looked up and made a gesture. Eye's widening, he guessed Axl meant for Blaine to fuck his face.

"You sure?"he asked Axl, knowing it didn't matter because he wasn't letting Axl off his cock until he was ready to shoot.

Giving him a thumbs up, he winked at Blaine. Smiling Blaine pushed forward, his cock once more engulfed in the hot heat of his mouth. Groaning, he began to pick up speed, knowing it wouldn't take long. Before he knew it, he felt a tingling in his groin. He attempted to pull out and away, from Axl's mouth from his cum. But Axl just shook his head and opened his mouth wider, giving him permission to cum in his mouth. Smiling, he thrusted forward erratically and was just about there when he felt Axl insert a finger into his ass. He came, hot, hard, and thick into the straight boys' mouth. Feeling Axl cough, he slowed his movements so as to not make him made or even to gag uncontrollably. After what seemed like ages, he felt Axl pushing himself back up until they were eye to eye again.

"That was really good."Axl said, sounding and looking surprised.

Blaine leaned down and placed his forehead against Axl's as the water still beat down on their bodies.


	6. 6

Blaine didn't know how long he lay atop Axl, but it seemed like an eternity. The whole time Axl was smiling sweetly up at him. After a while, Blaine felt the water begin to lose the heat. Remembering he still had to shower, he reluctantly tried to push himself up. His plan didn't go so well, and he dropped back down, causing an "oof" to come out of his mouth. Chuckling, he gave a grunt and pushed himself onto his haunches. Now that his face wasn't covering Axl's, the water once more drenched him. Sighing, Blaine stood and walked forward, noticing Axl wasn't moving. Smirking, Axl watched as he walked forward, and when he wouldn't move, he spread his legs and stood over his head.

"Perfect." he heard Axl say, then felt a jolt as he felt something prod the area between his nuts and hole.

Reaching out, he grabbed the shampoo and applied it to his head and began to scrub. Below, Axl slid his way back down the tiles far enough for Blaine to narrow his stance. With a sigh and then a grunt, he heard Axl rise. Once standing, he felt Axl pressed his chest to his backside. His arms reached around and brought him even closer in a tight embrace. Axl leaned forward and dropped his chin on his right shoulder and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. Blaine felt this was incredibly sweet, and hated to pull away, but he stepped to the side and rinsed his soapy hair. Turning, he meet Axl's eye, and he could tell his feelings were hurt. Giving a tired smile, he closed his eyes and finished the job.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Axl asked softly, sounding almost tearful. His eyes shot open, unprepared for the pain Axl's voice.

"Axl, you're straight and will be leaving tomorrow."he said.

"So?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"I'm starting to have feelings for you." he confessed. Axl's face turned a shade of pink and dropped his gaze.

"That's alright with me." Axl said, not sounding entirely surprised.

"Yea, but when you leave, I'm going to be hurt, knowing I'll never see you again, and not being able to be with you. As soon as you get home you'll get back to you're life and get a girlfriend and will totally forget about me. Which is awful, because you're such a cool guy. I've never grown this close to someone this fast, and what's worse," he says, looking over to the spot where he had hidden during his fantasy."you make me feel special and you don't even know it."he finishes, looking back up.

Axl's face is pink and won't meet his eye. He looks down at the water as it pounds the tiled shower floor. Finally, he looks up at Blaine. Blaine is shocked to see a tear drop down his cheek. Choosing not to mention it, Blaine softens his expression and gives him a questioning look.

"Blaine, " he whispers in a shaky voice."What if I wanted to give it all a try?"he finishes, so soft, Blaine doesn't quite believe what he heard.

"It wouldn't work Axl."he says sadly, feeling a tear fall down his own cheek, but thankfully the shower spray hides it.

"Why not?"he asks, walking closer to him.

Blaine backs up into the shower wall as Axl stands directly in front of him, they're faces only inches apart. Conflicting emotions began to battle inside him.

"You're straight."he said, as if it were an unchangeable fact.

"But..."he begins.

"Would you be willing to meet my parents, and introduce me to yours?"

"Well,"he begins again.

"Would you be willing to drive all the way here to see me as much as possible?" he demands.

"It..." he starts again.

"Would you ever let me fuck you?"he ends, his voice heated by want.

Axl looks at him, then down at Blaine's uncut soft cock. What happens next is unexpected. Before his eyes, Axl's soft dick started to expand.

"Maybe."he says, reaching down and grips Blaine's foreskin and pushed it up and down the shaft a couple of times.

"What?" he asks, not sure if he heard it right.

"I want to try to be with you. I don't want you to meet my parents yet. I'd be alright meeting your parents. I would try to drive here as much as I could, as long as you did the same and came to me. I know I'm a good looking guy and girls flock over to me but, to tell the absolute truth, I haven't ever felt anything towards any of my past girlfriends as much as I feel toward you right now."he finishes, his voice returning to his normal volume of speech.

Blaine wants him, bad. He knows it won't work, that Axl is just horny right now, and as soon as he leaves in the morning he'll never see him again.

"Let's just see how the rest of the night goes." he says, yet despite himself, he sounds cheerful and positive that it's in the bag.

Axl's grin spread all across his face and he shot forward seizing his mouth with great force. Between their bodies, he can feel Axl's cock getting harder and smiles into the kiss as he feels the hard rod grinding into his own. Sighing, he pushed him back a bit and reached out toward Axl. Smirking, Axl stepped forward pushed his hips forward, apparently thinking Blaine wanted to take hold of his dick again. Snorting, he shook his head and pointed at the tiled floor. Glancing down, Axl made a comical O with his mouth and bent down and lifted the luffa.

Turning around, Blaine glanced over his shoulder and stood there, making it clear Axl was suppose to do all the work. Blushing, Axl soaped it up and began to slowly scrub his back. The whole time, Blaine could feel Axl's cock occasionally poking at his crack. He felt Axl reach around and wrap his arm around his chest and walked him back. He couldn't help but smile and lean his head back while Axl scrubbed his chest. After a few moments, Axl nudged his head to the side, resting his chin on his shoulder. He moaned as he felt a hand wrap around his shaft. Turning his head, he met Axl's blue eyes and was suddenly lost in his thoughts.

"Maybe this could work out..."he thought, though he cringed inwardly, knowing he was only setting himself up for disappointment.

"Put it in." Blaine whispered in Axl's ear.

Smiling, Axl shook his head and playfully pushed him back under that water flow from the shower head. The water assaulted his head, causing him to lose focus. His arms were lifted into the air and he was spun around to face Axl. Briefly, Axl moved his fingers quickly, effectively tickling him. Scrunching his nose, he pulled away from Axl until he was out of reach. Axl lifted his hands in a display that said he was done. Slowly, still chuckling, he walked back in front of Axl.

"You have even more hair than I do." said Axl, gently stroking his armpits.

"Just wait until my hair on my head dries." he chuckled.

"Oh?" Axl said, walking closer to him until they were only an inch apart.

"Yea. It's not as long as-"he began, but trailed off when he felt Axl wrap his hand around the base of his shaft."as yours. But it's a lot thicker." he finished.

"Well, I want to see that." Axl smirked. Blaine nodded, only slightly aware of what he was saying as Axl began picking up speed with his pumping action. Grip tightening, Blaine leaned forward, and began thrusting. Not knowing how long he stood there, he could tell it was coming. Suddenly, Axl released him and turned away. Grunting, he made a whimpering sound. Halting, Axl turned and looked back at him with a curious expression.

"That sound you just made might have been one of the cutest things I've ever heard." he said smiling.

Feeling his cheeks burn he walked to the shower controls and turned them off. The sound of Axl's footsteps on the tile floor echoed loudly now that the water had been shut off. Axl pulled the sliding doors open and exited the shower into the main bathroom area. Blaine shook his head, flinging quite a lot of water from his hair. Glancing down, his cock was still hard enough that his foreskin was pulled back all the way to the shaft. He noticed it bobbed up and down with his heat beat. Smiling to himself, he followed Axl's tracks.

When he looked up, Axl's silhouette was framed in the doorway, a large towel rested over his shoulder. Blaine stopped, staring at Axl's perfect ass, wondering what it would feel like to bury his cock to the base inside it. Without further hesitation he walked quickly up and pressed his chest against Axl's back, his cock coming to rest just under his nuts and between his thighs. Taking the towel off his shoulder, he wrapped it around them and pushed him forward back into his bedroom. Axl began to sit down on his bed, but Blaine held him fast.

"I don't want my bed soaked...with water." he said, trying to keep a straight face.

Axl grinned madly and nodded, then pulled him in for a forceful kiss.

"I want to suck your cock again Axl." Blaine whispered into his ear.

"Yea?" Axl asked quietly.

"Mmm." Blaine moaned.

"Ask me." he smirked at Blaine, already knowing what was going to happen, but was just having fun drawing it all out.

"Can I suck your cock, straight boy?"he pleaded kissing Axl's nose and check before leaning in to breath into his ear."please..."he begged.


	7. Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I have been busy on other stories. This is just a teaser I wanted to get out. I wanted something cute and heart warming enough to let you know I haven't forgotten about the story.

Blaine jumped and looked around in the dark. Some sound had woken him and though he could no longer hear anything, he instantly knew his brother was home for his monthly visit. Blinking, he looked at his bedside clock noticing the time as 3:17 AM.He began to rise but as he did so, arms wrapped around him tighter in a cuddling manner. Glancing behind him, he made out a mop of dark curly hair. Grinning, he scooted himself back down into a more comfortable position and snuggled into his pillow. Feeling a warm kiss on the back of his neck, he sighed and let Axl's strong arms rock him back into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full chapter should be up within the next couple of days.....I'll try for a really long chapter as a Christmas present for you.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really expanded this story way past my original plan of only maybe 5000 words. At the moment it's way over 17,000 words and I could still go on. I have some more chapters in mind and will eventually post them but not anytime soon seeing as the way this chapter is excellent conclusion . I will post them sooner if I get requests though. Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts!

Blaine jumped and looked around in the dark. Some sound had woken him and though he could no longer hear anything, he instantly knew his brother was home for his monthly visit. Blinking, he looked at his bedside clock noticing the time as 3:17 AM.He began to rise but as he did so, arms wrapped around him tighter in a cuddling manner. Glancing behind him, he made out a mop of dark curly hair. Grinning, he scooted himself back down into a more comfortable position and snuggled into his pillow. Feeling a warm kiss on the back of his neck, he sighed and let Axl's strong arms rock him back into slumber.

Some time later, when the morning sun was shining through his bedroom window, Blaine felt something hot and wet surrounding his morning wood. Not really knowing or caring who was doing it, he grinned shifted his body until he was lying on his back. It felt so good, and he moaned as a tongue wrapped itself around the head of his cock. Around the same time, he felt a finger probing his entrance experimentally. Smiling, he plunged his hand under his bedding and took hold of a mass of curly hair hovering around his groin. Feeling rather playful, he began to force the head down and up over his cock, reveling in the knowledge of who was servicing him.

After a couple more minutes, his eyes had adjusted to the sunlight and he glanced over to look at the time. The clock read 10:17 AM. He was surprised how late it was and the fact that Axl hadn't left to head back to Indiana. Maybe this could work out, after all Axl was the one who had took it upon himself to pleasure him first. Tired of Axl's fingers lightly probing his entrance, he wanted something more substantial. Still with a tight hold on Axl's head, he forced it down, making sure the tongue lingered over his sensitive nuts before finally moving on to his hole. Giving in, Axl inched down and pried Blaine's legs apart. Releasing Axl's hair, he used his arms to hold his legs far enough to give his lover ample room to work. Grunting and panting, his lower body began to quake as the tongue probed his insides, readying the coming intrusion.

After only another minute, he couldn't wait anymore. Reaching down again, he grabbed and pulled Axl's head forward. Surprised, Axl's eyes blinked away the light the poured in, apparently not yet accustomed to the brightness after being under the covers for so long. A moment later, Axl threw off the blankets, revealing his naked body sitting up over his own. His cock leaked precum , balls swung lower over the shaft of his member. Dipping his hips, he ground their cocks together with a grunt of please at the friction. Crouching down, he increased the pressure. The sun shone down on Axl's form, causing his perfect features to enhance, the light sweat beading down his chest.

"Can I?" Axl asked shakily, forcing his weight down onto Blaine's.

"Do it." was all he could reply.

With a nod and a smirk, Axl scooted down a bit and lined his cock up to his entrance. Biting his lip, Blaine nodded at him when Axl glanced back up at his face. Axl's hand wrapped around Blaine's leaking cock and squeezed it hard enough for quite a bit of precum to leak out, at the same time he mirrored the action with his own dick. Taking the precum that came out of their cocks, he lubed up his hole and slowly pushed forward until the head stretched his entrance. Looking up until their eyes locked, Axl made one swift motion and plunged his cock in balls deep. Blaine let out a small yelp that followed with a grunt of pleasure as Axl's cock head glided across his prostate gland.

"Mmmm...fuck..." Axl leaked out, eyes closing in ecstasy. Opening them, he pulled out and rammed it in again harder.

"Fuck!" he yelled as Axl plunged in a third time.

After a couple more hard thrusts, his movements began to ease as his speed increased. Lifting his arm, he reached up and pulled Axl down by the back of his neck. Their foreheads rested against each other, eyes never closing as the pounding began to increase in volume. Axl's brows furrowed and sweat began to bead down his neck. Kissing, Axl's hand reached down and started to jerk off his cock. His other hand was holding his left leg out to the side as the speed continued to increase. Axl's breathing became labored and Blaine feared he was about to cum so he lifted his hand and placed it across his chest.

"Not yet."he whispered into Axl's ear.

Grudgingly, Axl slowed and began to experiment with different angles of entry. After he was satisfied with his new position, Axl sat up straight and began playing with Blaine's large balls. Grunting, he loved the feeling and closed his eyes. With a nip of pain, he reopened them and looked to see Axl pinching his nipples with a smirk. Grinning himself, he reached up and did the same to Axl.

"Ouch!" he said grinning back down.

Stretching, Blaine lifted and raised his arms, finally letting his hands land on the head board. Axl was giving him curious look that he couldn't quite place. Raising an eyebrow, he waited for Axl to speak.

"Can I try something?" he asked, nervously looking at his arm. Interested, he simply nodded, having no clue with what was going to happen.

"You promise you won't get weirded out?"he asked, looking genuinely worried. Smiling softly, he nodded again.

Reluctantly, Axl leaned down and tentatively put his mouth on Blaine's open armpit. He felt nothing but shock when Axl opened his mouth and licked and sucked it. It was quite possibly the oddest sensation he ever had. Though not grossed out, he could see why Axl would be apprehensive with the action. Lifting his mouth, Axl looked up with a sheepish expression. Interested in what would happen, Blaine used his other arm and reached around and pushed at the back of Axl's head, forcing his mouth back down on to his armpit. Though he couldn't see Axl's face or expression, he felt his mouth forming into a smile as he continued mouthing armpit. Perhaps it would have been gross if they hadn't had a shower less than a few hours ago, but at the moment they were clean and there was no bad smell coming for the crevices that usually stunk after a while.

Axl lifted up and switched to his other armpit, Blaine lifted his arm and let him have at it. With Axl's head completely out of the way, he had a clear view of his door. His eyes widened, forgetting he had forgotten to close it last night before bed, and also that his brother was visiting. In the door way, Cooper stood staring at him as Axl continued to pound away at his ass. Winking, a smirking Cooper quietly stepped into the room and slowly closed his bedroom door without Axl noticing. Blaine closed his eyes in embarrassment, knowing Cooper was probably laughing out loud at them at this exact moment. Cooper knew he was gay and had never had anything against it. They never discussed their sex lives but Cooper had indicated at times that he expected Blaine to be the guy in bed.

His thoughts were interrupted as Axl suddenly pulled out of him. He glanced down for only an instant before he felt Axl flipping him over as if he were a rag doll. Now face down in his pillow, he grinned as Axl grabbed his hips and pulled them up for better access. He was surprised when he felt Axl spreading his cheeks and his tongue began to fuck his hole. Groaning, he pushed his ass back into Axl's tongue wanting more. After a few moments Axl went lower and took Blaine's hanging balls into his mouth while reaching his hands around his hips. His hands formed an O and circled around his throbbing uncut cock. Pushing his groin forward, he fucked into Axl's hands, lavishing the feel of the hot wet tongue that pushed into his ass every time leaned back.

Without warning, Axl straightened and plunged his cock back into his wanting ass. Blaine dropped his head and bit into his pillow as Axl thrusted fast and hard, clearly wanting to cum. The sound reverberated around the room along with Axl's loud panting. Raising onto his hands, he pushed his ass a bit farther, making it harder for Axl to pull out and build up speed. Stopping, Axl pulled out and rammed his dick back in multiple times before finally keeping it all the way in. Blaine sat up straight, turning his head to the side and kissed Axl when he leaned forward. His hands still on Blaine's dick, he began to pump it fast and hard, leaving little time to prepare for his climax.

"Axl..." he grunted opening his eyes and staring at him as his hips began to jerk.

"Do it Blaine, cum for me." Axl whispered in a raspy voice.

He nodded and grunted feeling the pressure rise, beginning from his nuts and spreading to the shaft. Letting out a whimper, looked down in time to see ropes of cum shooting out of his dick, saturating the sheets below.

"Oh, shit..."he squeaked, almost feeling tears of pleasure leaking out of his eyes. Axl still stroked his cock, even after his release, becoming way to sensitive. Jumping, he slapped Axl's hands away from his twitching member. He heard a chuckle behind him before the sound of grunts began to take it's place. Thrusts becoming erratic, Axl collapsed onto Blaine's back. A moment later Axl slowed as Blaine felt a hot liquid filling his ass. Panting and cursing softly Axl finally stopped and rested in place.

"I'll give it a try." Blaine whispered, almost to himself.

"What?" Axl asked from behind with a surprised edge to his voice.

Turning, Blaine looked into Axl's wide eyes.

"Do you still want to give it a try or was that offer last night no longer available?" he asked, almost hoping for the later. Axl grinned shyly and kissed him before pulling out and sitting on the end of the bed, where there was no spots of semen that soaked the sheet.

"I meant every word. I still mean it." he said cheeks turning pink.

Not being able to help himself, he turned and leaned into Axl's chest, kissing his pecs, then moving up his neck and finally ending up at his mouth. His mouth formed a slight smile right before he leaned in to kiss his new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After rereading the chapter I just posted I have a neat little follow up chapter in mind so check back soon.  
> Just in case there are people that are disgusted with the thought of Axl having an armpit play fetish I don't blame you. It's never really been my thing either but was watching a scene from a por---adult movie and a character seemed to have the same type of fetish I described for Axl in this last chapter. I just had Axl and Blaine take a long shower in the previous chapter, so I thought what the hell and decided to try it out. This story is mainly about Axl trying knew things and expanding his sexual experience so I thought it would be easy for him to experiment with this kind of act.


	9. 9

"So..." Axl said to him at the kitchen table a while later, looking up while he was at the stove.

"So...what?" he asked Axl, who was munching on plate of scrambled eggs.

"What did you think of that...request I made right before we..." he broke off, his face turning bright pink.

"You mean when you mouthed my hairy armpit." he chuckled, feeling his own face darken.

"Yea.." he said quietly, looking nervous.

"Well, it really wasn't half bad." he admitted, loving Axl's look of relief.

"Really?" he asked, sounding more animated.

"It was different but to tell you the truth, it kind of turns me on. Of course that would have changed had I smelled bad."he laughed.

"Good, because I want to try it again soon." he said, unconsciously reaching down and rearranging his hard-on.

"That's cool with me Ax." he said joining him at the table, and patting his thigh.

"So..." said a new voice coming into the room, making Axl almost jump out of his seat.

"I take it my little brother's ass was pretty good." said Cooper, sitting down across from Blaine.

Axl looked like he was going to bolt out of the chair and run away. His face was brick red and he refused to look up. Sighing, he squeezed Axl's leg in comfort. When he did finally look up to look at his brother confusion played across his face. Cooper beamed and reached out and pulled Axl's hand out from under his chin and shook it.

"Cooper Anderson, Master Actor." he said loudly, releasing Axl's hand and pointing at him with a click to his cheek.

Axl just stares at him with his mouth hanging open. Blaine watched his brother and knew exactly what he was going to say before he did. Cooper had no idea that Axl was straight, and that only last night did he ever think about being with a guy. If Cooper let out his snide remark, Axl would leave and would never speak to him again, being to afraid that he was going to be branded as a gay guy. Biting his lip, he stomped down hard the foot beneath the table. Axl jerked his knee up and bashed it to the under side of the table.

"Geez! Dude!" Axl cried out loud, turning away from Cooper and glaring at him.

"Sorry, I thought I was stomping on Coop's foot." he mumbled, fixing him with an evil eye.

"B, I always assumed you were the top in bed. But what I saw earlier was you getting pounded by this guy." he finished, smirking at him.

Axl looked mortified, ready to bolt. Instead he looked up defiantly and turned back to Cooper.

"Why were you spying on us?" he asked, his face still a dark pink color.

"First of all," Cooper said calmly, looking over at Blaine and winked before turning back." I wasn't spying. The door was open and when I heard B here yelp out, I assumed he was hurt. If the door had been closed, I wouldn't have bothered. About halfway up the stairs I started hearing smacking of flesh and knew what it was. I didn't want to hear it so I decided to close the door. The only reason I paused was because it was clear you were fucking my brother, and not the other way around. To be honest before I closed the door the rest of the way I was staring at your perfectly round white ass." he finished, pointing and clicking his tongue again. Without any further communication, he rose and left the kitchen for the living room.

Furious, Blaine forgot about Axl sitting next to him and having plates of food in front of them, he rose and headed upstairs to his room, ears burning with rage. Once in the room, he picked up his bedding and placed it over the bed and crawled back under the covers and hid. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and buried his head. This was the reason why he hated when his brother visited. He never thought about what others thought, or how rude he sounded. Axl was probably already in his car and leaving his house forever. The bed lowered and Cooper sat on his bed and patted his back.

"Coop, go away. I'll never see him again and it's your fucking fault! Axl's basically straight and he was passing through. Thanks a lot asshole." he gushed.

The covers pulled back and Axl snuck under them and wrapped his arms around Blaine and hugged him with immense force. Looking up, Blaine jumped and looked away, ashamed of the few tears that had leaked out. He suddenly felt like he was acting like a drama queen. Axl sat behind him and held him, the entire time kissing his neck and rocking him back and forth. Reluctantly, he looked up and smiled softly at Axl. Returning the smile, Axl carefully unfolded his arms and turned him around until Blaine lay on top of him. Staring into his eyes, Axl brushed the last tear away from his cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere Blaine." he said softly, giving him a radiant smile. Leaning up , he kissed him on the lips.

"Sorry about being a baby, I just can't stand it when he puts me down." he said with embarrassment.

"He was being an asshole. Does he usually pick on you like that, for being gay?" Axl asked, getting serious.

"He's very cool about me being gay. Has always supported me for it. There was a reason he was being rather harsh though." he admitted.

"Why? He seemed pretty cool with you being with another guy though." he replied, perplexed.

"It was because I bottomed for you. He expects me to be a top since I'm so much "butcher" than so many other gay guys. We've always been real touchy feeling...nothing, you know...doing anything to-"he said, feeling award and not wanting to actually say anything that approached incest.

"I get it, you never did anything together." he said hurriedly, with an understanding smile.

"Right," he continued" anyway, when I had any questions about guys and doing anything sexual he was always very helpful and didn't mind talking about being with another guy. So when I finally did get sexual he congratulated me and asked "Was it tight?"" he said humorlessly.

"Your brother actually asked you if another dudes hole was tight?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yea..before I responded he went on to ask," you were the guy though right?" so in his view I should always be the top, being anything else is unacceptable." he said sadly.

Axl studied his face for a long time, not saying anything, but clearly doing some hard thinking. He kept glancing down at Blaine's crotch and biting his lip.

"You OK Ax?" he asked, worried.

Shaking his head, he leaned forward and forced their lips together hungrily. Smiling into the kiss, he pushed up with his hips against Axl. For a few minutes, they kissed and ground their middles together, getting hotter and needing more friction. Axl reached down and took hold of his hard cock through his shorts. Squeezing it rather harder then he was prepared for, he gasped in shock.

"You're so hard." Axl whispered in his ear roughly.

Blaine bit his lip as Axl reached up his shorts through the leg openings. He groaned as his extra skin was pulled down his shaft, leaving the head open for stimulation. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, he began to work it slowly. The speed wasn't good enough for Blaine though, and he bucked his hips up into Axl's hand. Chuckling, Axl held his down on the bed. Frustrated, he growled at the boy who felt he needed to limit his pleasure. Releasing his hold, Axl stared down at him again with concentration. Biting his lip Axl nodded to himself and pushed Blaine down flat on the bed.

Pulling his hand out of the leg openings, he got off the bed and closed the bedroom door. Turning he walked back to the bed looking nervous. Blaine smiled softly at him, not really caring why Axl looked so stressed. Undoing his shorts, Axl pushed them down along with his boxers. His dick was hard and dripping precum. The color of the shaft and head darker due to the agitation of being confined. Crawling atop the bed, Axl pulled of his own shorts, though not needing to take anything else off under the shorts because he was going commando. Raising his arms, Axl pulled his shirt off and indicated Blaine should do the same. Blaine chuckled when he caught Axl's eyes fixed on his armpits.

Blaine let his arms fall, denying Axl any more glances at that which he had been staring at. Smirking Axl climbed on top of him, lining their cocks together and pressed down. Sighing, Blaine lifted his arms and Axl grinned and dived in, immediately sucking at the hair. After a few moments he lifted his head and sucked his way across his upper chest and neck and finally ending up at the opposite pit. Axl hummed and ground harder into Blaine's own hard-on. Reluctantly, or so it seemed to Blaine, Axl lifted his face from his pits and sat up. Beginning to rise himself, Axl placed his palm across Blaine's furry chest. Smiling, he scooted down until his crack hovered over Blaine's hard cock that lay against is lower abdomen. Dropping his hips, the crease landed right on top of his cock. Blaine stared at Axl with wide eyes.

"I'm not going to bottom for you, at least right now, but I'd like to try to get used to the idea." he said shakily from nervousness.

"There's a better way to start." he said, voice shaky as well, but with excitement.

"OK, just tell me what to do Blaine." he smiled down sweetly.

Nodding, Blaine pushed him up with so much enthusiasm that Axl almost fell off the bed.

"Easy." Axl chuckled.

"Sorry." he replied with bright eyes, leaning down to press their lips together.

"Lay on your stomach." he said, voice a bit higher in pitch.

"You're enjoying this too much." he grumbled as Blaine pushed him down on his belly

"Your ass is so perfect." he said, mouth muffling as he dove down and plunged his tongue into his opening.

"Ohh..."he moaned, pushing his ass back into Blaine's tongue.

Blaine chuckled, and sat up, moving his hand up and down his shaft slowly. Axl's hairy unpopped cherry presented in front of him. Shuffling forward, he placed his cock between the creases of Axl's buns and pushed up. The ample amounts of saliva Blaine had applied made his shaft so slick he almost pushed into Axl's opening. Beneath him, Axl shuddered with nervousness. It was clear he wasn't ready to go all the way. Taking a breath Blaine slid through the cheeks with relish.

Patting Axl's rump he whispered "lay down."

Axl reluctantly complied, still breathing shallow with nerves.

"Axl, I'm not going to put it in. Please stop shaking like this, it's making me sad." he said gently.

Taking a deep breath, Axl nodded tried to relax. Blaine leaned down and continued pushing his rod through the creases of Axl's cheeks and his own hand, each time pushing with enough force for Axl's tight opening to quiver. Axl suddenly sat up and looked around with a mischievous smile. Taken aback, Blaine paused and sat back. Raising an eyebrow, he gave him a questioning look.

"Would you mind your brother watching us doing it?" he asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yes I mind. I don't want him to keep watching my ass pounded...even if it is by your awesome cock." he said seriously.

"Well, I meant if it were the other way around." he said cheerfully.

"I don't get it." he replied.

"Is there a way it would look like you're fucking me from behind, but actually just acting?" he asked.

Smirking, he lifted Axl by his hips and pushed his legs together. Putting his dick between Axl's thighs, right under his nuts, he pushed forward. His dick slide in nicely, but the friction was as good as he was hoping.

"Keep your thighs together and try not to let my dick pass through them." he said.

"That's one of the weirdest things I've ever heard." he smiled.

"Well, le-"he began before Axl turned around and glanced back.

"Can I try it with you?" he asked excitedly.

"No. Now turn around and keep those legs together bitch."he said hurriedly, wanting some friction around his cock.

Axl raised and eyebrow and opened his mouth, but he just pushed his head to the side, making it obvious he was to keep his head forward.

"You know..."he said.

"Axl, I'm fucking horny and want to cum in a way that feels like my cock is in your ass." he said with a whine of exasperation.

He heard a snort from Axl and felt his thighs tighten. Pushing forward, his length slid in to the crease and back out. He groaned as he slid back out and in again. He wished it was slicker, but didn't really feel like spitting down there or have to get up to grab the lube he seldom used. Changing his angle, his dick nudged at the bottom of Axl's nut sack, causing him to jump. Grinning, he had an idea that would actually work. Reaching forward, he wrapped his hand around Axl's shaft and began to pump with speed. Surprised, Axl glanced back and finally sat up straighter, giving him better access.

"Finger me Blaine.."he said hoarsely bucking his hips forward in time with Blaine's pumping.

Nodding, he adjusted his position and gently pushed his thumb into his hot opening. Rubbing around the walls, he finally felt the nob that was the source of so much pleasure. Barely grazing over the spot, Axl bucked and looked back in alarm.

"Already?" he asked startled, after only working his cock for a little over a minute.

Axl's red face nodded, his eyes closing in pleasure. Quickly , Blaine stopped jacking Axl's length and cupped his hand over the head. Still pressing his thumb over the prostate gland, he felt the muscles twitch, signaling the release. Axl groaned, then grunted as cum shot out of his cock, pooling in Blaine's cupped hand. Heaving and panting, Axl relaxed and turned his head to kiss him as Blaine leaned forward. Grinning he leaned in and squeezed the last bit of jizz out of him before leaning back and bringing his hand around to his groin. Axl looked down and watched as he dumped the entire load onto his cock. The white liquid was a startling contrast to his darker colored meat. Pulling back the extra skin, he spread it up to the head and recovered it. The last bit of the sticky mess he applied to Axl's thighs.

"What are you doing?"Axl mumbled, though he knew what he was doing anyway.

Chuckling, Blaine kissed him and slurped up the rest off his hand except one digit. Presenting it to Axl's mouth he waited. Axl glanced from his smiling face to the cum covered pinky and raised an eyebrow. Making a pouty face, he pushed it toward his lips more forcefully. Tentatively, he opened his mouth let the wet finger inside. Reluctantly he wrapped his lips around it and let Blaine pull it out. Blaine looked at his face, unable to read the expression. Figuring he would ask later, he indicated for Axl to close his thighs once more. Pushing forward, Blaine used Axl's jizz as lube. It was perfect. Still hot and knowing where it came on was almost acting as a mental bonus.

Building up speed, Blaine pounded into Axl. His thrusts were hard and desperate. It had been forever since he had topped. Though this wasn't any where near as good as it would be, it was still an improvement. Eyes closed, he rammed his cock in and out, harder and faster. Grunting and moaning he bit his lip as he felt his nuts tighten. He wanted to cum in Axl, but wasn't sure Axl would play along. Opening his eyes he met Axl's gaze. A smile played across his face and he tightened his thighs more. The eye contact and smirk sent him over the edge. Forgetting about cumming in Axl's ass, he made do without.

White ropes of cum erupted from between Axl's legs. The cum spread across his nuts and still hard dick as Blaine continued to swivel his hips from side to side erratically, no longer able to control where his cum ended up. With a final jerk of his hips, his orgasm ended. Panting, he landed atop Axl's sweaty back and kissed his neck. A couple more kisses and he collapsed backward. His head was now hanging off the foot of the bed. Wheezing, he tried to raise his head but couldn't. After a few moments, he felt Axl grab hold of his ankle and pull him onto the bed so his head was supported. Axl crawled over his chest and dropped his body atop him. The mess over Axl's groin spread between them .

"Gross!" Blaine laughed, but was too tired to get up and clean up.

"Your fault dude."he said, grinning evilly.

"Go turn on the shower." he replied, chuckling.

Axl rose and surprisingly complied, heading off to the bathroom. Turning his head, he watched Axl's perfect ass disappeared through the bathroom door. The sound of falling water erupted from within. Axl called him to come in. Trying to raise himself, he found he was too weak. Grunting, he made as if to push himself up but failed again. Axl's head poked out of the bathroom door and he smirked. Swaggering over, he pulled Blaine to the side, got down on hand and knees on the floor. Patting his back, Axl meant for him to get on his climb on. With effort, he rolled onto his back. Amazingly, Axl rose without any problem and Blaine had to wrap his arms around his shoulders as they head toward the bathroom.

"You know," Axl said, turning his head to look back at him."you never did answer me."

"About what?" he asked puzzled.

"About letting you brother glimpse us doing it, but not really being able to tell that it was just you fucking my thighs."he chuckled, slapping his right thigh.

"Oh." he said, surprised."I totally forgot about that. I really don't want him to watch us. How about we just yell or something in the shower loud enough for to him to hear. He'd run upstairs and you shout something while we're in the bathroom that makes it sound like that what we're doing so unmistakable." he whispered, smirking as they walked through the door.

"Is he smart enough to figure out all we're doing is acting?" he asked, opening the walk-in shower door.

Blaine thought about that, and he knew Cooper would be expecting something. The water beat down on his back as Axl backed into the shower head. He shakily slid down Axl's back and dropped to the shower floor. He looked up and instantly lost his train of thought. Axl's tight white hairy ass was mybe a foot away, his legs spread apart slightly. Reaching up he grazed his hand over the right cheek. Jumping, Axl looked around and smiled softly before backing up close enough for an easier grab.

With effort, he pushed himself up and with one swift movement he cupped the left cheek and spread them apart. Pulling Axl in, he forced his tongue inside the hairy entrance.

"Oh my god.."he groaned and walked out of Blaine's reach. Turning he shook his head with a smirk.

"What?" Blaine asked, trying to look innocent.

"No more..."he said, then appear shocked at his own words."My dick is sore and I'm pretty sure by now I'll be shooting blanks." he finished apologetically.

Smiling, he nodded and curled his index finger, indicating he wanted Axl to lean in. Matching his grin, he leaned down and met his wanting mouth.

"Blaine, I have to actually leave today and head home." he said sadly, looking truly miserable.

"I understand Axl." he said softly, touched by the sincerity in his voice

"I don't want to." he said hurriedly, "I ju-" he was interrupted as Blaine kissed him again.

"I understand stud." he replied, smiling.

Pulling him up, Axl pushed him gently against the tiled shower wall, resting his forehead against his own and stared into his eyes. Blaine didn't know how long they stood there, it might have been hours, but was probably only a few seconds. Eventually they broke apart and began to actually clean themselves up. The process was much faster than their last shower. Once finished, they dried each other off and headed back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. There wasn't very many words shared between them as they dressed, gathered Axl's things and sat back down. Blaine could tell Axl didn't want to say it, but it was time for him to head home. Standing they made their way to the bedroom door before Axl turned and pushed him back on the bed and pounced atop him. His kisses were harsh and desperate, as if he wanted to remember every moment. Axl dropped his head and laid it on Blaine's chest. Blaine caressed Axl's dark curly hair blinking his eyes rapidly. He had no idea why this was so hard.

Sighing, he patted the guys upper back and they reluctantly rose. Sitting up, they exchanged numbers and kissed once more before standing. Axl appeared to hesitate as they came close to the bedroom door. Attempting to turn around again, Blaine chuckled and gently pushed his back and they made their way down the stairs. Walking down the long hall they passed the living room where Cooper was laid back in the recliner. He looked up and nodded to them in a friendly manner. The back of Axl's neck turned pink and he faced him. Trying to push him onward, Axl finally moved on, not without giving Cooper a murderous glare. Opening the front door, he was about to let Axl out when Cooper appeared in front of them. Axl's demeanor changed, realizing how much taller Cooper was than him.

"I didn't mean to upset either of you guys. I just want the best for B here. He's very special to me and I'm not used to seeing him very often. I just want you to be good to him." he finished, looking sincere. Blaine gave him a broad smile behind Axl as Cooper reached over and shook his hand. For a few moments, Axl didn't say a thing until finally he took a deep breath.

"He's special to me as well. I'll take care of him as much as I can." he said warmly.

Cooper's smile widened and he stepped back and he headed back into the living room. Raising his eyebrows at Blaine he turned to step out the door. From the living room, they heard Cooper say loudly.

"I wasn't kidding earlier. You do have such a perfect ass." he called.

Blaine snorted as Axl flushed again.

"Well you do." he said pushing him out the door and walking with him to his junker car.

They kissed and Axl got in the car and started it. He turned and once more they found each other's eyes before he engaged car in drive and slowly drove away. Blaine stood their in the driveway, waiting until the back lights of Axl's car to disappear. A loud chime broke him out of his thoughts. Looking down, he pulled out his cell phone and discovered a text.

"Blaine, I meant it too...ur very special to me. we will be together again, i swear. I'd come back here again this weekend but ive got a home football game fri. ttyl

Axl...

Blaine smiled, and immediately began making plans to go on a road trip on Friday to Orson Indiana.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, So I claimed with my last submission it was to be the end of my Axl Gleease story.....but I can't help it...these two guys are hot and I have a dirty mind and want to get all this out....There's a chapter right after this I've already written halfway so expect to read even more.

"Dude im so hard right now."

Blaine was reading a text from Axl while in Glee class. Smirking, Blaine was getting a bit uncomfortable. His own dick had stiffened as he pictured Axl's cut cock. Thick, dark pubes grew all around his shaft and nuts. Precum oozing out into his boxers as he sat in class, hard and needing attention. His nuts were full and hung low below his dick. Sweat would be forming under his nuts due to being confined by clothing. Axl's tight hairy white ass was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. The opening into his hole was tight and puckered, as if just asking to be plowed. Of course at this point Blaine was completely hard himself.

"Show me." he texted back, not expecting to receive a reply.

At the moment, Sam and the other guys were doing their "Greased Lightin" number. The girls all sat in the front row chairs while he sat against the wall on the back row. He hadn't felt this happy since he was with Kurt. Though he was no longer single, he never missed a chance to watch the guys do their bit. Sam's crotch was always fun to watch. They'd known each other for quite a while now, and had become best friends. He had failed to see what he was packing, but had glimpsed his bare ass on several occasions. Sam's ass was a tad bigger, but Axl's with hairy and perfect. He was pretty sure had he asked Sam if he could look at this goods, he would have done so readily. He assumed he was also cut, but that was OK. Sam was naturally smooth, so he figured his pubic hair was most likely nonexistent.

Jake was moving around the room doing all sorts of impressive dancing moves. He hated to admit it, but he had spied on him. Yes, he knew it was creepy and perverted, but he just couldn't help they were making the calender of McKinley High's men, he had glimpsed Jake in the shower and had liked what he saw. It was also clear he was uncut. This had surprised him, for both him and Noah had Jewish roots. His pubes weren't thick, but short, black, and curly due to his meat that swung between his legs was huge, at least four or five inches. What that length would be once hard would probably be monstrous.

Ryder was another subject though. He had only seen him with his shirt off but a couple of times, and like Sam, had little if any body hair. He jumped a little when his phone vibrated in his pants. Glancing up, no one seemed to have noticed. Grinning slyly, he opened his phone. It seemed Axl had taken his request seriously. The picture showed his jeans open and unzipped, cock sticking out of the boxers open front slit. His left thumb was pushing down on the head, causing precum to ooze out. Staring at the picture in wonder, it vibrated again and instantly opened another image. This time Axl had maneuvered his thick nuts out through the same opening. Once more the phone vibrated and a message popped up.

"U hard?"

"so hard" he glanced up, not wanting to miss Sam combing his greased hair with two combs. He chuckled as Sam winked at him, knowing how he felt about that action. Cell phone vibrating, he opened it.

"show me"

Blaine bit his lower lip, nervous. His jeans were rather tight and he was afraid once opened, they wouldn't zip back up. Still, no one was looking and the only person that paid any attention to him was Sam. Knowing Sam would never tell anyone, he unzipped and maneuvered his hard uncut cock out over his briefs. Glancing around, no one noticed so he stood slightly and took a picture. Sitting down again he looked up and met Sam's eyes. After a split second, Sam smirked and winked. Blaine felt his face heat up with embarrassment. Looking down, he sent the image to Axl. Awkwardly, he zipped himself up just as the song ended. Sam walked up and sat down next to him just as he secured his top button.

"Dude?" Sam whispered shaking with suppressed laughter.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Did you just do a "Josh Hutcherson"?" he asked, still chuckling.

"A Wh-" he began.

"Did you take a picture of your junk?" he asked back in control.

"Why would taking a picture of your junk be called a "Josh Hutcherson"?"

"Apparently he took pics of himself and sent them to a girlfriend who leaked them online." he said, looking surprised.

"Really?" he said, more to himself, a smirk forming across his face.

Snorting, Sam rolled his eyes."So, did you just take a selfie?"

"Oh...well.."he started again as Sam grabbed his cell.

"Dude!" he said reaching over, determined to get his phone back.

Sam grinned as he clicked the "Sent" button. Blaine hung his head and felt as though his ears were going to burn off from the heat.

"Huh."he heard Sam say beside him .

"What?" he asked, mortified.

"I didn't know you were uncircumcised." he said interestingly. Deciding to use Sam's lapse of concentration and rested the phone away.

"What does that matter Sam." he said, closing the phone and shoving it back down into his pocket.

"Well, I've just never seen another one like mine." he said, somewhat timidly.

"You're uncut?" he asked, looking up with surprise.

Sam nodded and smirked at Blaine. He wasn't really looking anymore, he just stared down at Sam's crotch, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Sam placed his hands of his crotch and coughed. Blaine looked up and away, not wanting to make his friend uncomfortable. The bell rang and he stood and walked out of the room rather fast. Sam called to him but he just kept going until he came to his locker. Opening the door and shuffled his books around and closed it just as Sam approached.

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to stare down there. It was rude and I shouldn't have done that." he said quietly walking away. Sam grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Refusing to meet Sam's eyes, he just wanted to get away. He felt San watching him, not knowing what his next move would be.

"It's OK Blaine." he said warmly with a smile. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before going on."Do you want to see it?"

He looked up quickly, unsure of what he heard. That was something he wanted to see for a long time. Thinking of Axl, he sighed and he felt like he was cheating on him just to even consider the offer.

"Yes, but I can't. I'm no longer single." he said shyly, but with confidence.

"Really? That's awesome! Well, you know, it's not awesome you don't want to look...I mean that you have someone now." he said hurriedly.

"Got it." he said, his manner returning to a relaxed state.

"Anyone I know?" he asked, nudging his shoulder into his own.

"Not really...do you remember that guy that was at the repair shop last Friday. He had curly hair and drove that junker." he told him, walking to the next class.

"I thought he was straight...that's what Finn said.

"He is...well..was." he said more animatedly.

"How did you get him to turn...I didn't think that was possible." he said as they walked through the door to the classroom.

"Well, you know he played his guitar and accidentally broke it putting it back into the car. I offered to ...express my gratitude in certain ways." he said, face flushing.

Sam snickered and punched his arm, making an up and down motion with his hand.

"We did a lot more than that." he whispered.

"I didn't think you'd go all the way on the first date." he said, surprised.

"Just depends on the guy."he said.

"You must must be good in order to turn someone." he said, looking curious.

"He didn't turn. Everyone has a little gay in them, it just depends how far someone will go." he explained, finding the conversation interesting.

"Well I'm happy for you. Hope I can meet him sometime." he said sincerely.

"Is your offer still on the table?" he asked as they took a seat in the classroom.

"You mean wanting to see what's in my basket?" he smiled, his thick lips turning a bit red.

As long as he didn't touch, he should be fine. Looking up he nodded at Sam. Winking, Sam returned the nod and looked around. He began to unzip. Blaine reached out and stopped Sam's hand. Shaking his, he nodded at the door as the teacher walked in. Sam smirked and released the zipper and faced forward. Blaine shook his head and couldn't believe he was going to see Sam's cock. Glancing down at his lap, he became aware or his continued harness. The amount of time stretched and his dick began to hurt, giving him his first case of blue balls. Luckily this was the last class of the day, so he wouldn't have to wait much longer until he could take care of the building pain.

Just as the bell rang, he received a text from Axl.

"can we mess around with friends?'

Blaine frowned, and replied.

"what do u mean axl?"

"every once in a while i'll stay the night at a friends house and we would watch porn and jerk off together...we never touch each other but we do see each other naked and even see it when the other cums."

It sounded as if Axl was nervous this was a deal breaker.

"axl, that's fine bud. i'd only get mad if you were making out or go all the way. blow jobs and hand jobs are OK with me, as long as it's just to get off. we live really far apart and we're both sexy dudes and have needs." he sniggered out loud. Sam, who was walking next to him raised an eyebrow. Totally forgetting Sam was walking with him, he jumped and looked around.

"u sure, bc if not tell me and i won't bring it up again."

"go for it ax, it sounds like your horny, and im not there to help you out."

"you're fuckin awesome."

Blaine's smile broadened and his heart felt lighter.

"thanx, i cant wait till u fuck me again. i love it when u shoot ur load deep in my ass"

Beside him, Sam coughed and Blaine turned. It seemed Sam was reading over his shoulder. Giving Sam a punch in the shoulder, he clicked send.

"o man, ur ass felt so good. so hot and tight around my cock."

"ttyl, I've gotta take care of something."

"oic ;)"

Earlier that day he had already made plans to hang out with Sam at his home. The entire car ride there, he was still aware his dick was hard and throbbing worse than ever. He wondered what Sam's dick was going to look like. Pulling in the driveway, they got out and headed to the front door. Sam let him in and they proceeded to the cabinet to grab a snack. Blaine looked around, noticing his brother and sister weren't there.

"Where is everyone?" he asked Sam, as they walked to his bedroom.

"Doctor's appointment. We'll be alone for a good hour or more." he said, holding the door open.

Once inside, Same closed the door and locked it. Suddenly, Blaine felt awkward, knowing that he was about to be granted something he had wanted since the day he had met Sam. Sam walked over and stood by him. He was about to unzip and looked up with a strange expression.

"You...you want to watch something and ...umm...jerk off together" he said, the last three words a soft and shaky whisper.

"Really?" he asked, stunned.

Sam gave a single nod, looking nervous.

"Yeah!" he said, voice brimming with excitement.

Sam smiled and his manner relaxed. He shuffled towards his small TV and turned it on. Afterward, he made his way to his dresser. Opening the top drawer, he shoved his boxers to the side and reached in and pulled out a single disc. Blaine couldn't make out a title, but it looked like it was a generic rewritable disc. Placing it in the DVD player he pushed the power button. Making his way over to the bed, he striped off without any further delay. Before Blaine knew it, Sam was naked, standing with his back to him. His ass protruded out perfectly, though a bit too hairless for his taste. He reached out as if to pull Sam's ass closer to his face, then stopped himself.

"Go ahead." he said, voice shaky. Nodding to himself, he reached out and placed a hand on his right cheek. The warmth and smoothness of his skin was remarkable. Using his other hand, he copied the move to his left, but didn't pull his ass closer. Hands now extremely shaky, he reached under his crack to the area between his testicles. Sam jumped and turned suddenly. Pulling back his hand, he wasn't quick enough. His face was closer than he had thought and Sam's hard cock had slapped his face with the unexpected movement.

"Sorry." Blaine said hurriedly. He stared at Sam's dick. There was no mistaking Sam being intact. The skin stretching over his head. The shaft wasn't really thick, but long and curved slightly forward, probably a bit over seven inches, maybe more. Pubes so light in color, it looked as if they were nonexistent. Sadly they were trimmed extremely close to the skin. What surprised him most was his massive nuts. They seemed huge compared to his own. Sam's hand reached down and pulled back the skin, exposing the head, which was a much lighter color of pink.

"Your turn Blaine." he said, sounding rather excited now.

Nervous, he stood and removed all the clothing except his briefs. Sam reached out and lightly palmed his aching cock through the material. Blaine gasped and stepped back a step. He hadn't expected Sam would touch him. Sam looked rather chastised and hung his head. Taking a breath, Blaine stepped back to his original position and nodded to his best friend. Smiling slyly, he resumed his previous action. Pulling at the elastic waste band he maneuvered the material down until they slid off without any further action. Again, Sam reached out and took hold of his cock. Smiling, Sam moved his hand up and down, finally releasing his hold after the extra skin was pulled back like his own.

"This is the first uncut one I've ever seen." he said, still sounding surprised. His wording sounded odd to Blaine, as if he was used to see cock.

"How many others have you seen?" he asked, curious.

"A lot. Before my family moved to Lima I fooled around a lot with my other guy friends. Just playing around and getting each other off for fun. A friend had even let me fuck once, though we never did it again. We did all sorts of things, blow jobs, hand jobs, 69ing. Though once we got into high school we naturally began to limit the amount of time with each other and started getting more into girls." he said, as if this were nothing out of the ordinary.

Blaine stood stunned and a little hurt. After knowing him for so long and being best friends, he had never hinted that he would like to mess around with him. With this new revelation, he thought of all the times they had been alone, giving them numerous chances to fool around. Yet it seemed he wasn't Sam's type. Biting his bottom lip slightly, he looked away and stared down at his clothes spread out across the floor. All of sudden, he wasn't feeling very horny any more. Sam looked up and knew what he was thinking. Sam looked guilty and released his still hard cock and sat down on the bed.

"Blaine, I never mentioned it because I'm straight, and though it would be fun to mess around with you, it wouldn't be fair because that's all it would be, fooling around. I know you really like me and I was afraid if I did do stuff with you it would give you false hope." he explained, sadly.

Truth be told, he probably would have gotten the wrong idea and expected more from Sam. Those expectations wouldn't be met and it was a very real possibility that their friendship stretch and might even break. He stood there and he calmed down and recognized the truth in Sam's words and actions. Taking a few breathes, he looked down and waited for his eye to come into his field of vision. Sam looked up and they stared at each other. Blaine smiled and nodded and finally relaxed.

"Since you're no longer single, I don't have to worry about you getting your hopes up, so we can mess around and I won't feel too guilty." he said with a smile.

"We don't need the TV anymore." Blaine said, as if to himself.

"Yea." Sam chuckled, getting up and removing the DVD, and placed back in the dresser.

Blaine had mounted Sam's bed and sat with his back against the head board. Sam joined him, nudging him over to one side. Sam stared down at Blaine's uncut cock and smirked. Slowly frowning, Blaine glanced down as well, but didn't see what was so funny. Raising an eyebrow, he tilted his head in question. Sam reached out and lightly gripped his dick. Experimenting, Sam pushed the extra skin up and down Blaine's shaft. Taking a tighter hold, he moved his hand up and down the shaft, tracing the slightly curved length. and looked down at his own.

"What?" he asked, still perplexed.

"I'm just glad to see I'm not the one with a curved penis. All my friends I messed around with had straight dicks. I always felt mine wasn't as good as theirs." he said, looking up with a relieved expression.

Smiling, Blaine felt the same way. He had always disliked that his curved to the left, looking deformed. Reaching over and taking hold of his friends dick, he copied his movement, letting his hand trace the curve downward instead of the the left. Leaning back against the headboard, he scooted closer to Sam. Grinning widely, he shifted on the bed until he was sitting directly across from him. Releasing Sam's length, he reached down and fondled the others' hefty nuts. He was so fascinated, he scooted even closer and leaned down. Not being able to help it, he felt his nostrils flare as the unmistakable scent of man sweat wafted over Sam's crotch. He was relieved he didn't smell that horrible odor of an unclean intact penis. That was one thing every one always seemed to think was present with an uncut dick, even if it was clean.

"Your nuts are huge Sam." he marveled, looking up.

"Yea, well your dick is much thicker than mine." he replied, sounding somewhat amused.

Blaine's dick, having been hard for quite a period of time, maneuvered himself awkwardly as it accidentally hit Sam's wrist. His case of blue balls was getting worse. Though he wanted to make this experience last, the pain was telling him to relieve himself. Looking up, he noticed Sam looking concerned as Blaine winced as the action brushed against his balls again. Breathing steadily, he tried to sit in a more comfortable position.

"What's wrong bud?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I have blue balls." he chuckled darkly.

"Oh." Sam sympathized. "Well let's do this" he suggested.

Blaine released Sam's dick and reached for his own. Sam blocked him, and indicated they should jerk each other off. At first he didn't want to. It felt like cheating on Axl. His messages earlier from him said they could fool around, but not anything heavy. Also, with Sam working his dick, he'd cum faster than if would with his own hand. Nodding, he reached out again and grasped Sam's uncut cock. Smiling, Sam began to move his hand up and down at a faster speed. Blaine closed his eyes, leaning back and enjoying his friends assistance. His eyes shot open when he felt what happened next.

Jerking his head down, he watched Sam's mouth hovered over his dick. With a glance up and a smirk, Sam lowered his mouth over his cock. Sam's tongue wrapped around the length and bobbed up and down a couple of times. His long time crush finally taking his cock in his mouth, was something he had fantasized about too many time to count. The thought, was enough to push him over the edge. His aching cock had only been in Sam's mouth for ten or fifteen seconds before his release erupted like a bomb. Grunting, he shot his load in Sam's hot wet mouth. He had released Sam's dick and moved his hand to the back the blond's head and pushed him down further as his orgasm continued, intensifying as he felt Sam lightly caress his nuts.

Coughing, Sam tried to take as much as he could, but there was more than he could handle. White trails of cum traveled down his shaft and came to rest at the base, some eventually dripping down the back side to his nuts. Shaking and groaning, he let Sam's head go. and fell backward, still twitching. Glancing down, he noticed Sam licking up the semen that he had not been able to take in. Panting, he gave Sam a lazy and blissful smile, that caused Sam to burst out laughing. Dropping his head back to the pillow, he sighed, until he felt is body slide down the mattress.

He was about to sit up again before he felt the bed move. A shadow loomed over his body and he watched as Sam lowered himself. His dick came to hover over his mouth before he lowered himself the rest of the way. Opening his mouth he let Sam fuck his face, while he played with those balls of Sam's that were hanging large and full around his chin. changing angles, he continued his pumping action. Taking a chance, Blaine reached around and probed Sam's puckered hole and worked his index inside. At that moment, Sam came, hard and thick into his throat. Swearing and mumbling, his legs shook and he whimpered as the last few moments of orgasm came to an end. Finally, he pushed himself over and laid on the left side of the bed. Blaine turned his head, and Sam met his eyes. Both smiling, they chuckled and gave each other a fist bump.


	11. 10

"can u check ur cell at halftime?or do u half to wait till the game's over?:

Blaine pushed the send button on his cell phone on his way to Orsin, Indiana. Once school was over he went home and changed into something suitable for his trip. Luckily his parents didn't care what he did on the weekend as long as he checked in with them. Stepping into his shower, he had to restrain himself from jerking off. The thought of seeing Axl again tonight and knowing what they would be doing turned him on insanely. His uncut cock was hard, leaking precum and begging to be played with. Scrubbing his body and shampooing his hair took a bit longer. Making sure to spend the majority of time cleaning his hole and especially his arm pits. Axl would surely want to play with them.

Shaking his head, he growled at his mind, trying to put away the inciting thought's of how it would feel with Axl's cock fucking his inside and grazing his prost-Hissing again, he turned the shower's hot water almost completely off. Water poured over his body, suddenly much colder until it felt as if he was freezing. Glancing down, he smirked as his shaft started to soften. Starting to shiver, he rinsed the soap off him and stepped out just as his cock began to recede into his groin. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off and dressed. Exiting his room, he turned back and stared at the bed, remembering how close they had grown in just under a day.

As he pulled out of his driveway, his cell pinged with a text message alert. Stopping the car, he opened and read Axl's message.

"ya, i can check it...y?"

Biting his lip, he tried to figure out a way that wouldn't give away his plans.

"ive got something to send to u that will hopefully be a good luck charm." he answered back, feeling more confused than Axl must be.

"ight...well, ive gotta get ready for the game. ill score a touch down for you Blaine...i promise. i miss u so much...even though it's only been six days since we last saw each other."

Blaine felt his heart swell with emotion as he closed his phone and made his way west towards Indiana. As he passed the Orsin city limits, he was struck by how crowded the roads were. Luckily, the flow of traffic was in the opposite direction. Wondering what he was going to do until the game started, he glanced at the row of houses on the right. Nothing looked out of place or interesting. Just cheap standard middle class homes. Approaching the stop light, a beat up junker came to a stop directly across from him. Looking somewhat familiar, he pondered why it appeared so. As the light turned green, the car accelerated, he noticed the driver was wearing a blue jersey.

Suddenly, he knew who was driving that vehicle. Cursing to himself, he turned his face away and tilted his head so the sun wouldn't illuminate his features. It took all his will power not to stare directly at his boyfriend as they came within three feet of each other. As he passed under the green light he looked at his rear view mirror to see if Axl had noticed. Detecting no out of the ordinary movements, he smirked and continued deeper into town. Wanting to take Axl out to some place really nice to eat. Preferably some where Axl wouldn't be readily recognized. Sighing, he decided to go find a seat at the football stadium. Debating where he wanted to sit, he jumped as his cell buzzed.

Chuckling to himself, he ignored it until he found out where to park. Guessing he should have looked online to see where the best parking would be, he soon became lost. Making a left turn, and drove onto a wide street with cars parked on both sides. Figuring he was close, he turned again down another crowded street with buildings constructed with cinder blocks. Going around a corner, he suddenly was looking at a large open field with cars parking in it. Ahead, a red sign indicated the field was a parking lot for sporting events. Smiling, he wanted to find a spot that was secluded and out of the way. The football stadium came into view and he turned down yet another road lined with thick shade trees. There was three parking spots situated near a utility building.

Pulling in, he parked and turned off the car. Reaching out for his cell, he unfolded and looked at the text.

"wish me luck, im getting ready to hit the field. cant wait for the text at half-time."

Smiling, he wished him luck and exited the car. Stretching, he walked slowly down the street. A mass of sounds could be heard from all around. Laughter and conversations came from the stadium. The sounds of a marching band warming up came from around the same direction. Though he wasn't in band, he loved hearing instrumental music. Dalton hadn't had a school band, or even a jazz band. Instead Dalton just used the Warblers as a substitute. He could play many instruments, including brass woodwind, and string. Picking up his pace, he headed for the stadium, hoping to figure out how the night would progress.

He paid the gate and tried to find a good place to sit. Preferably one that would be easy for Axl to recognize him, and yet not distract him from the game. Climbing the stairs he decided to sit as far up as he could. That way he wouldn't have to worry about anyone behind him that would give him trouble. Glad he was still wearing his sunglasses, he noticed several people watching him, most were high school girls. Taking a seat, he looked and saw at a glance several heads quickly look away. Smirking to himself, this happened all the time. Chicks found him hot, and he really couldn't blame them. Still, he wasn't remotely interested in girls at all. Kissing Rachel while drunk was fun, but when it happened while he was sober, he was releaved to find out he was totally gay.

Snorting, he watched the field, still noticing glances from different people. The announcer began with the standard procedures for the beginning of the event. Thanking the crowd for coming, informing the different rules that must be followed. No alcohol, drugs, cigarettes, no bad language, and no out of control public displays of affection. Again, he smirked, thinking there was no way he was leaving without getting some from Axl, preferably fucking and cumming in his ass. Absentmindedly, he reached up and rubbed his armpit, knowing Axl would be all over that. On the field, the band began to play the national anthem and school fight song. Standing, he watched as the visiting football team was announced with their starting players. Looking over to the left, he watched as the band marched to the 0 yard line and formed two lines.

A mass of blue jersey'ed football players gathered under the field goal and began to jump and yell. Standing along with the rest of the crowd, he cheered as the players rushed the field, breaking through the school banner. He regretted not asking Axl what his number was, but he said he was starting. Surely the announcer would name them like he did for the visiting team. Almost right on cue, names were listed as each player ran onto the field from the sideline.

"STARTING QUARTERBACK, NUMBER 32, AXL HECK!" the announcer roared, and the stands erupted with cheers.

Grinning ear to ear, he savored the delight of knowing his boyfriend was the starting quarterback. The players waved and huddled, and then went to their places. Watching the number 32 was much easier than he thought it was going to be. Axl looked up at the stands and though he wasn't sure, he thought he had looked right at him. A moment later, he breathed easy. What Axl had been looking at was a couple that sat four or five rows below him. Blaine looked at them, and saw the resemblance between them and Axl. Sitting right next to them was what looked like a boy reading a book. That must be Axl's family, he had mentioned having a little brother. The kick off was good, and the game began. His cell buzzed in his pocket. Knowing it couldn't be Axl, but instead it was from Sam.

"So is your boyfriend any good at football?"

"I think so, I'm watching him, but I'm not the best judge. To tell the truth I'm actually rather distracted watching his ass in that uniform." Send.

"figured u'd be staring more at something like that than to be into the game."

"well u haven't seen his ass. the only way anyone could say it was the hottest thing ever is blind."

Looking up, he noticed halftime was almost upon him. Knowing he hadn't even sent Axl a text yet, he told Sam he'd contact him later. Biting his lip, he tried to think about what to say. For some reason, he was nervous that Axl would be mad he had came to see him without any warning. What if his friends saw them together. Incredibly scared, he decided what to say.

"Axl ...I hope you're not mad at me, but I'm actually sitting in the stands. I wanted to see you so bad I drove here after school. I'm sorry if I stepped over the line, but I wanted to surprise you. If you want, I'll leave and not bother you, but...well...we can get together after the game if you want. You look so hot in your football uniform. Tell me what you want me to do...again...I'm sorry if I crossed the line." He pushed send just as the buzzer for half time sounded. He waited, watching as the team made their way off the field and into a building near by. The marching band entered the field and began to play. He watched, impressed with their show and how good they were. About halfway, his cell buzzed. With shaking fingers, he opened the message.

"ur here?!of course im not mad. ur my boyfriend and im so touched blaine. im literally standing here speechless....ur so fukin' awesome. how could u think id be mad?i just want to run up there and kiss you so much right now. we are so getting together after the game...my mind is blown. the rest of the game is strictly for u. where are u parked. as soon as the games over im coming right to you...blaine...i cant believe this...:)"

Blaine stared down at his cell, a couple tears falling down his cheeks. His heart swelled with emotion as he read the text again. Why on earth was he acting like this? He sent the message and closed his phone, still breathing heavy. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the girls sitting close to him was staring at him. He figured they were waiting for him to notice them. Still, he wasn't prepared to look up yet, and he sneakily wiped away the stray tears on his cheeks. Finally looking up when the buzzer sounded, he watched the field as the players ran back onto the field. As he watched, he noticed number 32, was standing a couple feet apart form the other players, looking at the stands. Pulling his helmet off quickly, he scanned the crowd.

Blaine waited, and when Axl finally scanned the area where he was seated, he froze and looked up. A large smile began to grow across his face. Their eyes met, and Blaine felt as if he was alone with Axl, and no one else existed. The large stadium lights shone down on him, his curly hair somewhat limp and wet looking from sweat. Next to him, another player patted his arm and he jumped back. Blaine smirked and winked as Axl glanced up again after nodding to his team mate. Donning his helmet again, he looked once more at him and headed into the huddle.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief.......I'm spending so much time on this story.....I've been given great reviews and comments, and yet I still don't get very many views....any ideas?

It seemed every time Axl was told to sit out for certain periods of time to rest, he'd turn around and look back at him. Though after a couple times, his behavior was starting to attract attention. Finally, Axl limited his continued observations to a bare minimum. The fourth quarter, Axl spent the entire time out on the field. They were losing by a field goal as the last minute counted down on the clock. Not being close enough to see what was said in the huddle, it seemed Axl was arguing with someone. As the whistle blew, his team mates started to nod. Squaring off, they yelled the starting numbers and the play began.

The clock read 00:23 as the Axl backed up, looking up and to his left. The defensive line watched Axl's movement and made a move over to the direction he was staring at. As the time indicated eleven seconds to go, Axl cut right and sprinted forward. Not able to help himself, Blaine rose, along with the rest of the crowd as Axl passed the ten yard line. As the clock got down to a single digit, Axl passed the five yard line. Behind him, the defensive line had redirected their movements and were literally a couple feet behind him. A player grabbed Axl's hips and pulled him back. Faltering a bit, Axl leaned forward and fell just over the goal line as the buzzer sounded. The crowd roared and his team mates rushed toward him.

Blaine found the whole scene incredibly inspiring. On the field, he noticed Axl not looking down at his friends, but up at him. Touched, Blaine roared his approval and laughed as his helmet became stuck. Grinning, he made his way down the stands, so he wouldn't have to fight the crowd around him to get to his car. Passing out of the gate, he walked toward his car. Walking slowly, he almost tripped as his shoelaces became untied. Sighing, he squatted and tied them. Standing, he continued on his way. He was just passing a tree when someone grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the trunk of the tree.

He looked into Axl's blue eyes and smiled as his mouth pushed against his own. Startled, but touched he returned the gesture, noticing he was still in his uniform. Axl turned his head to the side and bite his ear lightly.

"I missed you so much Blaine. So fucking much."he said, voice full of emotion.

"I missed you to Ax." he said softly, looking around, noticing people coming closer.

Reluctantly, he gently pushed Axl's chest and motioned to the crowd approaching. Eyes wide, he looked around, making sure no one had seen him. Almost as if thinking his sudden action was horrible, he looked back at Blaine, looking very guilty. Figuring Axl was afraid that he had hurt his feelings about not wanting to be seen together, he totally understood his predicament. Smiling softly, he gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and walked in the direction of his car. He felt a tug on his jeans so he looked back. Axl pulled him around the tree and kissed him again. Before he could say anymore, Axl reached down and unzipped Blaine's pants. Watching in stunned disbelief, Axl reached through his zipper and maneuvered his cock out through the opening.

Smirking up at him, Axl took his length and put it into his hot wet mouth. Blaine's knees shook as Axl slurped around the extra skin and finally pushed it back to dig his tongue into the slit on the head. Gasping, he dropped his hand and lightly placed on the back of Axl's head. He was already feeling his balls tighten as Axl swirled his tongue around the base, using his hand to jerk his cock with quick strokes. Shaking, he glanced down and stared into Axl's eyes and his orgasm hit. Grunting, hot white semen spilled out of his cock directly into Axl's mouth. Panting, he dropped his head and smiled weakly. Grinning Axl, stood up and seized his mouth. Their tongues fought and he tasted his own seed.

Hearing voices around him, he released him, and pushed Axl away. Winking, he walked to his car, tucking his spent dick back into his pants. Unlocking the doors, he opened them and finally worked his way into his seat. Looking up into his vanity mirror, he noticed he was wearing a dorky grin. No matter how much he tried, it wouldn't leave his face. He felt so happy he might burst. The way he felt towards Axl was amazing, though he did wish he could at least sing...seeing as how music was his main talent and way of life. Maybe he could teach him to sing...no...He snorted, knowing Axl would try for his sake but wouldn't be happy. He was trying to think where he was going to stay tonight when he noticed Axl jogging across the now half emptied parking lot.

Grinning, he unlocked the passenger door as Axl came around the car. Opening the door he jumped in and closed it. No sooner had the door slammed, than Axl pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his neck fiercely.

"I can't believe you Blaine." he said, almost sounding tearful.

"I was so afraid I had stepped over the line. I mean," he looked away from Axl, trying to find the words." You're a hot straight guy who just happens to like me. Most people who see me automatically know I'm not normal." he said, but was stopped when Axl pressed his hand to his lips to stop him.

"Blaine, this is only the second time I've seen you in person and I already feel closer to you than I have ever felt to anyone I dated over a long period of time. Please don't ever question my feelings for you so much." he said softly, reaching for his hand and finally kissing it.

Touched, he nodded at Axl and turned to look around.

"So...I have no idea what to do around here. Where do you wanna go?" he asked, bright eyed.

Axl bit his lip and looked around, as if in thought. After a few moments, he smirked and eyed him dangerously.

"You wanna go swimming?" he asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Where?" he laughed.

"At the pool. I was a lifeguard and I have a key to the center. No one will be around and we can do what we want." he said brightly.

"I don't have any swimming trunks." he said, starting the car.

"Well, you won't need them. We're going skinny dipping babe." he chuckled and reached over with one hand to pull at the seat belt, while the other grabbed onto Blaine's right hand.

"This is a sweet ride, wish I could afford one of these." he mentioned as Blaine changed gears and began to make his way out of the maze of roads around the stadium.

"I like it. My parents got it for me last year after I left Dalton Academy." he explained.

"What's that?" he asked, interested.

"It's an all boys private high school. I went there because I was attacked by bullies when I attended a public high school." he said, his emotions turning a bit darker.

Axl looked closer at him and intertwined the fingers tighter. The gesture softened his mood. Grinning madly, Axl leaned over and kissed his cheek. Glancing over, Axl looked amused as his dark tanned skin began to darken even more with emotion.

"Anyways..." he said loudly, making the boy across from him snort."I went to a dance with another guy friend, the only other gay guy in the whole school and we were jumped. After that my parents enrolled me into Dalton because of their strict no bullying policy. There, I made friends, and honed my singing and dancing abilities. The cost of tuition was really high but after I left, the amount of money they saved went toward this baby." he finished, stopping at a traffic light.

"Let's get take out and we'll eat pool side." Axl said enthusiastically.

"What do you want Ax?" he asked, wondering what kind of food he liked.

"What ever you want babe." he said, squeezing his hand.

"Okay..."he laughed, embarrassed," no more calling me babe, it makes me sound like a sexy chick." he finished, amused.

"But you are so fucking sexy Blaine." he whispered in a hoarse voice that turned him on very easily.

"You just wait till we get to our destination, I'll show you sexy." he said, smirking.

"Yea?" he asked, dropping his hand to thigh.

Blaine grabbed it and shook his hand. That would be too distracting. Smiling, Axl relented and sat quietly and contently. Hands still together, Axl used his thumb to massage the back side of his hand. The act was so sweet and a turn on. Ahead of them, he spotted a long chain of fast food signs. Spotting Subway, he smiled and pulled in. He didn't want to get out, but that couldn't be helped. They got out and walked inside and placed their orders. Axl ordered a six inch cold cut combo and he got a six inch black forest ham sub. They exited and made their way to the city pool.

As the drove up to the building, Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed no houses or other buildings in sight. Parking, they got out and Axl grabbed his hand and they went to the employee entrance. Reaching into his pocket he fished out a large key and inserted it into the lock. Inside, Axl walked him to a table close to the shallow end of the pool. Blaine sat while he rushed off back inside the building. Two soft glowing lights turned on, one directly over the pool and another lite up the seating area. Re-emerging, Axl had two large towels and a big smile. They sat and ate in silence holding hands, holding hands and glancing up at each other every now and then. Finished, Axl got up and walked around to stand behind him in his seat.

Axl dropped his hands and rubbed and massage his shoulders. Blaine jumped as he felt Axl bite lightly on his earlobe. Feeling kisses along his shoulders and neck, he closed his eyes as Axl lifted his arms pulled off his shirt. He was thankful the night was still hot with the last vestiges of the summer heat. Axl's thumb and index finger dropped to lightly squeeze and pull on his nipples. Shuddering, he turned and pulled Axl onto his lap, their mouths met. Dropping his head, he swirled his tongue around his nipples before making his way to his armpits. Chuckling, he raised his arm to give Axl better access. Blaine reached and and grabbed Axl's crotch and discovered a hard lump.

Smiling, he looked down into his eyes. Returning the smile, he got off Blaine and stood in front of him. With his hand, he reached around the back of his head and pulled his mouth to his crotch. Blaine slid out of the chair and onto his knees. Pushing his mouth in Axl's hard crotch, he used his teeth and unzipped him. Once opened, heat escaped the confines of his pants. Just as Axl did behind the tree, he reached in and pulled out his hard member. Staring at it, he inhaled the musky scent.

"Blaine, suck me please. I'm so hard it hurts." he pleaded, staring down with a desperate look upon his face.

Winking, he opened his mouth and allowed Axl to thrust into the opening. The taste was amazing. He had missed the hard throbbing meat that fit perfectly into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head before pressing into the slit. Adjusting his jaw, he deep throated Axl, who moaned loudly. Pulling back, he wrapped his hand around the base of Axl's shaft. Pumping, he reached up with his other hand and undid the top button on Axl's pants. Pulling his hand away from Axl's cock, Blaine re wrapped his lips on the head of Axl's length and pulled down his pants with both hands. Now standing with his boxers and t-shirt on he placed both hands behind his Blaine's head. Gently, Axl moved his head back and forth, building speed.

"Blaine?" Axl asked, voice shaky.

"Hmm?" mumbled, mouth full of cock.

"Will you go slow?" asked, so soft he barely heard.

Releasing Axl's cock, he stood in front of him, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Axl, you don't have to bottom for me." he replied, pulling him in, pushing their foreheads together.

"But you came all this way and I really trust you."

Still smiling, he seized Axl's mouth and kissed him hard.

"Not tonight Axl. Just because I drove all the way here doesn't entitle me to have at your beautiful ass. Put it out of your mind for now. It will happen, just not now." he said warmly, loving the way Axl was looking at him.

"Are you sure?I'll give it a try tonight." he asked, but not with much enthusiasm.

Smirking he nodded and couldn't help but noticed how close they were to the pool. Without warning, he pushed Axl backwards and fell into the water. Axl broke the surface spluttering and glaring. Winking, Blaine removed the rest of his clothes and jumped in right next to him, completely nude. Feeling a tug, he turned and saw a hand on his leg. Reaching toward the boy next to him, he grabbed a nipple and turned it a bit more than he meant. A muffled yell came from above and his foot was released. Grinning, Blaine swam under the water to the deep end. He could hear loud splashing behind him, meaning he was being followed. Air supply dwindling, he burst through the surface of the water. Axl smirked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, amused.

"Nothing, I just liked the view of your dark hairy ass under the water. You swim a lot faster than I had expected." he said, grinning.

Taking a deep breath, he submerged and head to the far corner of the deep end. Realizing he couldn't see much, he noticed that it was now completely dark outside. When they had first entered the pool grounds, there was still a faint glow of the sun from the west. Pushing off the tiled bottom, he rose to the surface once more. Glancing around, Axl was no where in sight. Still, he was able to make see a pale body moving under the water before him. Unlike Axl, Blaine was dark and tan, much harder to locate with no illumination. Deciding to let Axl feel like he didn't know where he was he called his name out, knowing he would be heard under water. A figure moved in the depth and circled until he emerged directly behind him.

Grabbing him sides, Axl stabbed a finger in and tickled him. Letting out a real shriek, he laughed and tried to pull away. With grip like iron, Axl pulled him back and lined up their bodies. A hard object slide in between his ass cheeks, lightly pushing at his entrance. Widening his stance, he turned his head and looked into Axl's eyes, well, he thought that was where he was looking back at, but it was to dark to see. Kissing the back of his neck, Axl positioned his cock at his entrance.

"I'm so hard Blaine." he moaned, giving a slight push.

"You want to fuck me big guy?" he asked in a husky voice.

"So much it hurts." he whined, increasing the pressure.

"You want to shoot your load in me Ax?" he asked again.

"Please..." he trailed off as he finally pushed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know little about football....so the first couple of paragraphs where Axl was on the field I just wrote what sounded like a sports movie......sorry if it didn't make any sense


	13. 13

"Oh my god, your ass feels so good Blaine." he moaned breathlessly.

"Your cock is so perfect Ax." he purred.

"I jerked off almost twice a night every day this week thinking about you." he confessed.

"That's so hot." he said, voice hitched as Axl started to thrust in and out.

"You know what's hotter?" he whispered.

"What?" he mumbled, grunting as Axl slammed in as hard as he could, though it wasn't very hard since they were in water.

"I fingered myself and ate my cum, thinking it was yours." he groaned.

"Oh fuck, that's so hot Axl." he gasped.

Reluctantly, he pulled out of Axl's reach. Raising an eyebrow with a pouty face he looked at Blaine. Nodding his head, Blaine made his way over to the shallow end. Axl followed as close as possible. Just as Blaine had done when Axl had first entered his home, he took hold of his cock like a leash. Pulling him out of the pool, he hurried over to the towels and got down on all fours. Barely having got into the right position than Axl rammed into him hard. Grunting, he reached down and slowly jerked himself off. Grabbing his hips Axl began a furious assault.

"Oh Blaine..." he trailed off in a high pitched voice.

"Do it! I want it, give it to me." Blaine cried desperately.

With an almighty grunt, Axl deposited his seed deep inside his ass. The hot cum filled him, creating an internal heating effect. His shaky arms gave out and he dropped atop Blaine's back where he wrapped them around his chest. Legs feeling like jello, he sunk to his ass on the ground , bringing Blaine with him. Panting, he pulled Blaine into a more comfortable sitting position on his lap. Dick still planted inside Blaine, he reached around and jerked him off hard and fast. The speed he used to pump his shaft and the pressure increased rapidly. Before Blaine came he turned his head sideways and met one of Axl's eyes.

"Fuck me again, right now." he pleaded, feeling Axl's cum slowly slid down the walls of his ass, recoating Axl's cock.

"I don't think I can." he breathed, but with a goofy smile.

"DO IT AGAIN!" He growled, punctuated each word with emphasis.

"You're gonna have to ride me, I can't stand." he whimpered, but smiled sweetly.

Nodding, he rotated his body until he was facing him. He started to rise, but hesitated and leaned down.

"Jerk my cock, and make it good. I want your face covered in my cum Axl, got it?" he warned, kissing Axl hard and started to move up and down.

Eyes wide, he nodded vigorously and reached and took hold of Blaine uncut cock. Blaine used his thigh muscles to lift himself almost entirely off Axl's cock before slamming back down. Hearing a rather odd splat sound, he grinned wickedly. Some of Axl's cum had started to leak out when he had risen, but when he plunged down again, some escaped his hole. Biting his lip, Axl pulled down Blaine's foreskin and wet his lips with spit before reaching back down and rotating his hand around the head of his cock.

Axl began to rub the nerve of skin that connected the shaft to his foreskin. Blaine had forgotten how good it felt when his frenulum was played with. Since Axl no longer had foreskin, he had no idea how good this felt. Moaning and breathing out a shaky breath, he stared down at Axl. Seeing how wide his eyes were, Axl increased the pressure, playing with it even more. Grinning, he dropped his other hand to massage the area under Blaine's balls. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and let Axl work his cock. Tightening the grip his hole had on Axl's cock, he continued to ride him as he felt his own orgasm building. Opening his eyes, he stared down into Axl's. Their gaze locked for what felt like an eternity before he decided to let it all go.

"Jerk me hard Axl. I want my cum on your fucking face." he ordered.

Axl increased the action as his cock began to twitch inside Blaine's hot ass. Feeling the pressure build into an insurmountable sensation, he rose off Axl's cock. His length was white with his cum dripping down the shaft. Scooting forward, he planted his crotch right in front of the boys face. Gently pulling Axl's hands away, he sat up and jerked his own cock. Seeing hands reach around his body, it seemed Axl was going to jerk himself off. Grabbing them, he shook his head and indicated for Axl to lay still.

"Do you want my cum on your face?" he asked seductively.

"Yes." he breathed.

"Ask me." he ordered.

"Shoot your cum all over my face Blaine." he replied.

"Are you sure?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Shooting your fucking load on my face right now you bitch!" he roared.

Stunned, he stared down and smirked. Holding his cock with both hands he gave one last pump before ropes of cum painted Axl's face white. The hot seed splashed over his cheeks, and some landed in his open mouth. He grunted and moaned as he felt the last few drops land on Axl's fore head. Breathing heavily, he leaned down licked his cum off Axl's face. The rest he let sit there while his tongue dove into Axl's open mouth. Tasting his seed, he sucked on his boyfriend's tongue and finally sat up. Turning, he scooted down Axl's body and turned to face him. Taking hold of Axl's hard cock, he pumped vigorously, watching Axl's face turning pink. As Axl's face turned beat red, he lowered his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock.

"Shit, shit, shit..." he stammered as semen flooded Blaine's mouth.

Axl thrusted his hips up erratically, reaching down and pushing the back of his head to the base of his shaft. Coughing, he tried to take as much of the salty cum as possible. The amount was too much and it leaked out of the corners of his mouth and down his cheeks. Releasing Blaine's head, Axl fell back onto the towel he was laying on. Panting, Blaine shakily crawled and laid next to him, resting his head on Axl's sweaty chest. Not knowing or caring how long they were there, he finally looked up and smiled as his brown eyes met the blue. Groaning, he scooted up and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. Sighing, Blaine laid back down with his head on Axl's chest.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow." he mumbled tiredly.

Beside him, Axl gave a snort and barked at a laugh at his expense.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter update for a bit....I've gotta spend some time on my other Supernatural fic.

"So...did you fool around with your friends from school?" Blaine asked him casually.

"What?" Axl asked, looking totally confused, then eyes widened and his pale cheeks turned pink.

"That's a yes." Blaine chuckled, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

They sitting on the steps into the pool, casually holding hands under that water. Still naked, they had dived back in to clean off all the cum that had landed all over them. There was a lot of cum. Sitting there, Blaine felt uncomfortable and looked up.

"l uh...fooled around with my best friend...we didn't kiss or fuck just jerked each other off and ended with head. Please don't be mad at me Axl. He's been my best friend forever and he would never do anything with me before." he said desperately, looking intensely at Axl.

Smiling softly, Axl was the one to lean in and give him the peck on the cheek.

"Why all of the sudden did he decide to fool around with you. I mean," he said puffing out his chest, as if to look intimidating"doesn't he know what he'd have to go through if he wanted to steal you away from me. I'd fight all the way babe." he said seriously.

Snorting, he couldn't really enjoy being called babe, but whatever floats his boat. Still, he was touched by Axl's declaration.

"Well...it's a bit of a long story..." he warned.

"Blaine, for you , I've got nothing but time." he replied sweetly, scooting closer and patting his lap, as if Blaine was a kid trying to explain something to an adult.

Smirking, he hesitated until Axl actually reached over, and began to drag him onto his lap. Chuckling, he rose and sat down facing Axl. As he stared into Axl's blue eyes he felt as if he was in a trance. Only when Axl reached up and pinched his nipple did he blink and remember why he had took this seat. Though he had only been seated for less than ten seconds, he could feel Axl's soft member slowly start to grow. Raising and eyebrow, he slightly lifted off Axl and immediately sat back down onto Axl's ever increasing hardness.

Sighing, he explained Sam's back story and how he had fooled around with other guys while attending a different school. Once he started at McKinley, Sam realized that Blaine had a huge crush on him. He hadn't fooled around with Blaine because he didn't want to give him false hope. Now that Blaine was no longer single,Sam didn't have to worry that the new activity would go any further.

As his tale came to an end, Axl was completely hard beneath him. Smiling, he slipped off his lap until he was peering at the hard member under the water. Raising an eyebrow, he looked down and back up, asking for instructions. Winking, Axl rose, hips now out of the water. Reaching out, he took the back of Blaine's head and pulled him in. Opening his mouth, he let Axl fuck his face. Using his tongue, swirled around his head, ending but pushing into the slit. Taking hold of his hair he pulled him off and pushed him down to his nuts. Turning sideways, Axl lifted one leg and set it on the step right below the edge of the pool. Twisting his head, he pushed him into a position that made it easy to lick the area between his balls and his entrance.

Standing, Blaine rose and exited the water with Axl and headed to the towels again. Once atop the towel, Blaine laid Axl on his back and lifted his legs into the air. Hairy hole exposed, Axl watched as Blaine bent down and stuck his tongue as far into his puckered ass as possible. Letting out a gasp, he lifted his head and watched as he Blaine pushed his thumb into the underside of his penis. Opening his mouth wider, he sucked one of his balls inside his mouth before switching to the other. After a few moments he went back down and rimmed his hole again, before working a finger inside. Axl moaned loudly when Blaine rubbed the walnut sized bump that was his prostate gland.

As he pulled away, Axl stared down into his eyes, begging him to go back and do it again. Smirking, he shook his head and went down on his shaft, deep throating the entire length. Lifting his head, he traced his tongue up through his thick pubes and into his belly button before reaching his nipples. Sucking and gently biting, he smiled as he heard Axl groan. There was one more thing Blaine wanted to do that Axl had done to him. Taking a breath he licked up his pecs and to the right until he was hovering over his right armpit. Axl lifted his head, asking wordlessly for Blaine to do it. Winking, he dove into the depression.

"Oh fuck Blaine." he growled, shaking with suppressed passion.

Blaine watched him and wondered why this was such a turn on for Axl. He didn't mind it being done to him, but he didn't feel as turned on as Axl. Again, he was immensely relieved there was no bad smell.

"The left one..." he whispered, looking desperate.

Chuckling, he did as asked and Axl squirmed.

"What is it with you and arm pits?" he asked, hovering over his body.

"I honestly don't know. It's just a fucking turn on." he whispered, looking a bit chastised.

Staring at him, he could see he had made Axl feel weird and abnormal. His face looked a bit ashamed and Blaine couldn't stand to see him like this. He wasn't going to judge Axl for what he couldn't explain. Shaking his head, he pressed their lips together.

"Don't look so guilty Ax. I'd do anything for you babe." he whispered, smirking as Axl grinned wildly after he called him babe.

Blowing hot air into his ear, he started to nibble on the lobe before darting his tongue around the canal entrance. Licking his way down, he pushed his mouth into the armpit with much more force than before. Squirming Axl groaned and pushed his hips up to meet Blaine's. Feeling a tightening in his groin, he knew what was coming and conveyed what was approaching to Axl. Nodding, Axl rutted up harder. Soon Axl's face started to twitch, orgasm quickly building. Blaine laid his forehead against his and pressed their mouths together. Pushing his tongue inside, he traced Axl's perfect teeth and wrestling Axl's tongue, feeling his breath hitch.

With a grunt, Axl came, grinding into Blaine's uncut cock above him. The hot liquid Blaine felt, and hearing Axl whimper, pushed him over the edge. A second later, his cum shot out of his cock, mixing with Axl's wetness. Both groaning and rutting erratically, they slowed and eventually ended their movements, cocks too sensitive to continue. The hot sticky mess drenched they're groins. Finally spent, Blaine collapsed onto Axl with an exhaustive sigh.

"I think I'm gonna be sore tomorrow too." Axl groaned as Blaine slid off their messy bellies.

Grinning, Blaine rose on one elbow and chuckled as Axl scooted closer to him.


	15. Before Dawn

"So what time do you need to be home Axl?" he asked him.

They were laying together spooning on a cushioned lawn chair. Blaine felt warm and comfortable as Axl wrapped his arms around him from behind. Axl was constantly kissing the back of his neck, while the hand that wasn't wrapped around his waist held his other over his heart. Wearing board shorts and t-shirts they had taken out of his locker, Blaine was thankful they were clean and the same size. Axl squeezed his hand a little harder and whispered.

"Whenever you want me to. Blaine, " he said pulling back and twisting his shoulders so they could look each other in the eye."I like you so much and I'm yours." he said sincerely.

Touched, he leaned in for a swift peck on the lips.

"That's sweet Axl, but I don't want you to get in trouble." he chuckled.

"I don't know...what time is it?"he asked looking around.

Sitting up, he looked around."Dunno..."

Groaning, Axl sat up and got to his feet. Moving off into the dark, Blaine lost track of the dark figure. From the darkness, he heard a clattering, quickly followed by a swear word. A moment later it happened again, with Axl using a much dirtier word.

"Language." he called out.

There was a pause and a phrase that was so dirty he burst out laughing with a reply.

"If I could do that, I wouldn't need you." he laughed.

"That would be fucking hot Blaine." said Axl's voice, drawing nearer.

Another long pause and he jumped as hands grabbed his shoulders. Axl laughed and threw out his hands as Blaine began assaulting him with his fists. Things quickly got heated as Blaine finally pinned him against a wall. The laughs became grunts and moans as they slowly started to kiss. Grinning, they separated and walked back to the lawn chair. Axl laid down and scooted back. Patting the empty spot in front of him, he smiled and kissed Blaine's shoulders as he took his position. They both sighed and became quiet.

" It's after 2 in the morning." said Axl drowsily behind him.

Sitting up, Blaine turned and looked back, startled.

"Axl, that's so late." he gasped.

"So what?" he asked, pulling him back down into his arms.

"Your parents are going to be pissed!" he replied.

"Nah, I'll just say I stayed the night at Darren's." he said in a bored voice. Then his tone changed to concerned."Oh, crap, do you have to drive home tonight?"

"Umm...I don't think so. As long as I gave my parents a shout out they're cool." he answered.

Behind him, Blaine heard a huff and muttering.

"What?" he asked.

"Wish my parents were that cool. They always on me about the littlest things." he grumbled.

"Like what?" he asked, curious.

"Well, once I got suspended for cutting classes and I didn't mention it to my parents. I was playing this sweet pinball game at this pizza place and it turns out my eats lunch there. When he asked why I was there he totally flipped out." he ranted.

"What else?" Blaine asked, wanting to know more.

"I lied about an aunt dying to get out of a test. While I was helping my dad repair part of the roof the teacher came by to express her condolences...Mom completely flipped out for no reason!" he raged.

Blaine smirked, knowing Axl couldn't see. As much as he sometimes acted a bit obsessed, it seemed Axl was much more of a drama queen than he was. Suddenly feeling frisky,he scooted his ass back into Axl's crotch. Feeling a hitch in the breath against his neck, he continued to push back a bit. Raising up on an elbow Axl gently maneuvered Blaine onto his back. Staring into his eyes, he brushed his curly locks aside. Leaning down, Axl kissed him softly.

"Axl." he breathed as he felt a hand working at his waist.

"Blaine." he replied.

He gasped as Axl took hold of his cock. Smiling, Axl shimmied down over his crotch.

"God I love your uncut dick." Axl murmured as he pulled it out through his shorts.

Diving down, he took as much of Blaine's meat in his mouth as he could.

"Axl..." he wheezed, thrusting his hips up.

"Yea, you taste good." he breathed, squeezing his length while pulling his shorts the rest of the way down.

Blaine's hairy balls presented themselves, asking to be played with. He licked across them slowly, enjoying Blaine's small moans. Throwing the shorts over his shoulder, he pushed Blaine's legs up and spread them as his tongue began to work down to his entrance. As he worked his way into the hole, Blaine growled and bounced his hips. Using his left hand, Axl continued to pump Blaine's length. Twisting his index and middle finger, he entered Blaine's heat.

"Axl..." he whined, lifting his head up.

"Hmm?"he asked, eyes squinting with humor as his mouth worked at his shaft.

"Fuck me." he pleaded.

"Are you sure?" he asked, unzipping his shorts.

"Yes." he urged.

"What will you give me?" he teased.

"Anything." he said desperately.

"I want your cum." he growled, stepping out of his shorts and surrounding the head of his cock.

"Wait." he said.

Axl raised an eyebrow, lifting off his cock.

"Jerk yourself off, don't push in until your going to cum. All it will take for me to cum is you wrapping your mouth back over my dick. I know you can bend that way." he praised.

Grinning Axl nodded and sat down right in front of Blaine, stroking himself slowly.

"You look so hot." Blaine said, eyes wide.

"I know." he winked.

"Let me do it until your ready." said, sitting up and pushing his hands away.

Wrapping his hand around the shaft he pumped.

"Faster." Axl instructed.

Blaine complied, watching the vein on the side of his throat pulse.

"Tighter" he said.

Tightening his grip, he pumped faster and twisted at the end.

"Oh..." Axl gasped and shook.

He clumsily pushed Blaine's hands out of the way.

" Oh..." he said again, voice higher.

Blaine spread his legs as Axl tried to push in and missed due to shakiness. The second time he made the attempt it worked. As soon as the head passed through Blaine's entrance he came. Feeling the hot wetness spread inside him, Blaine laid back and smiled. A moment later he jerked up as Axl's mouth covered the head of his cock. With a grunt, he came in Axl's hot mouth. Lips twitching in a smile, Axl looked super cute with little lines of wet liquid coming out of the corners of his lips. Slowly, he came down from his heightened sense of awareness. Smiling, Axl pushed his hips inside Blaine.

"I'm going to fuck you again Blaine, right now." he said breathily.

"Oh?" he asked, smirking.

"MMmm" he moaned building speed.

Blaine continued to smirk and Axl slowed and tilted his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, is your cock in me...I can't tell." he chuckled.

Facing turning slightly pink, Axl grimaced and pulled out all the way and rammed in the hardest had gad even done.

Blaine grunted, trying to maintain his sneering attitude, but it was kind of hard when Axl's hard thrusts began to build even harder and faster.

"Get up." Axl ordered.

Blaine stood and gasped as he was yanked around and forced onto all fours. Axl growled and rammed in so far the sound reverberated around the dark room.

"Ohh.." Blaine grunted as he was jarred forward so hard his hands slipped and he dropped to his elbows. It was still pleasurable, but it started to wear on him. He hissed in surprise when Axl grabbed his hair, forcing his head back. Throat bared, he was pushed forward again, sliding maybe an inch on the floor. Hearing movement, he turned and watched as his lover squatted on two legs and hammer jacked his hips harder than ever.

"I've gonna fuck the shit out of you boy." he said in a low and dark voice.

Somewhat taken aback, he forgot his pain and he became insanely turned on by this deeper voice. Turning his head back forward, Blaine stared at the wall and grunted, slightly smiling. Smirking, he turned back to look at him.

"What do you mean Ax? I don't feel a thing." he said through pinched lips.

Axl pulled out and rammed in again, immediately followed by slapping his ass hard.

"Ugh..." he moaned softly.

"Turn around and suck my cock...Now!" he raged.

Smiling to himself he turned and felt his face pulled up to meet Axl's open mouth. Tongues battling for a few moments before his head was pushed up into Axl's left armpit.

"Suck it." he hissed.

Blaine widened his mouth so much he was able to completely covered the entire depression in his pit. Axl pushed his face harshly over to the other pit. He performed the same act but was once more forced to shift his attention downward. He had barely wrapped his lips around his length when he was pushed ever lower until he met a somewhat loose nut sac. He coated every inch of his hairy groin.

"Suck my ass." he said pushing his body down.

Blaine rotated his body and pushed his tongue out as Axl hovered his furry hole right over his open mouth. Reaching around his thighs, he jerked Axl's leaking cock as he pushed his tongue into his puckered opening.

"Oh fuck yeah, eat my ass. Yea, that's good. Jerk my cock faster, yea like that. Turn back around, I'm going to fuck you." he ordered.

Barely turned back around, his ass was assaulted with a feverish pounding by Axl's swollen cock. The speed and intensity grew and Axl reached out and grabbed his hips. Grunting his breathing became ragged and he began to whine.

"Oh fuck..." he squeaked.

"Yea, do it!" Blaine urged.

"Oh, Blaine." he whined.

"Yea, give it to me, don't stop." he pleaded.

"I'm gonna..." he said hoarsely until he slowed and grunted out a deep moan as his seed flooded Blaine's hot and wet hole.

"Axl..." he sighed, contented with the growing liquid heat inside him.

Panting, Axl collapsed atop him, planting sloppy kisses to his sweaty back. Blaine crawled forward, letting Axl's spent dick slide out. Feeling liquid dripping from his crack, he reached around and took a small amount.

"Stay there." Blaine told Axl, wanting him on all fours.

Axl huffed and nodded, closing his thighs. It seemed he knew what he had in mind. Coating his uncut cock with Axl's cum, he pushed pushed into Axl's thighs. The lubrication was perfect as he felt his head rubbing underneath his nut sac. All it took was a dozen thrusts before he came, white liquid leaking down the front of Axl's thighs in ropes. Panting, he smiled as he kissed the back of his boyfriend's neck. Sighing contentedly, they shakily made their way back to the lounge chair. Holding hands and the sides of their heads leaning into each other, they laid in silence, both happy and at peace.

Falling asleep, they woke to the sounds of birds outside. Panicking, Axl shot up and looked around. He made his way to the doorways and checked to see if they were still alone. Returning, he smiled in relief and sat with Blaine. It was soon apparent how sore they were. Chuckling, they stretched and headed to the showers to get cleaned up. Finally clean, they gathered their stuff and went back to Blaine's car. They got breakfast at Sonic and returned to the football stadium so Axl could drive home. Sitting on the grass in front of their cars, they didn't have to worry about being seen. Talking and joking, eventually it was clear they needed to head to their own homes. They kissed and hugged , not wanting to leave each other. Blaine felt a few tears slide down his cheek. He wasn't sure if Axl did though, but he couldn't help it. Sighing, they departed, both feeling lonely instantly but hopefully they could get together again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The examples Axl gives Blaine for his parents flipping out occur during two episodes of the Middle. The episode about Axl being suspended from school is 204, the Quarry.  
> The one where Axl makes up his aunt dying to get out of a test is 305, Bad Choices


	16. Axl's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are a lot of spelling mistakes because when you text someone you abbreviate the words you would normally use .....i wanted the chapter to be realistic.

Sam's Point of View

Sam feels his cell phone buzzing. Taking it out, he glances at the number and doesn't recognize it. Looking at the sender info, all it says is . Raising an eyebrow he opens the text.

"Hey...u don't know me but im Axl, Blaines bf." the text read.

Grinning, Sam replied.

"Oh, hey. how did u get my #?"

"Well, while Blaine was getting dressed I had 2 check to see no1 was outside the pool house and saw his cell sitting on the table."

"u know...hes been walking around sore for the past couple of days."

"oic...well...i had my way w/ him."

"lol...k"

"neways, i wanted to pay him back for driving all the way out here to visit me by going 2c him perform his bit for the Grease show w/o him knowing then surprising him afterward."

"oic, that's super sweet of u dude. he'll be so happy."

"I was wonder if u could send me the details, on where it is, what time etc. he mentioned u being his best friend and i thought u were the only person that would really know everything."

"he's my bro. here's the jizz...jist of it.;)" he said, sending the information.

"thanx dude!im sure ill meet u after the play, though of course ull have to wait at least half an hour, ive got plans for him." he replied

Sam snorted loud enough for a few people to look over at him curiously. Ahead, Blaine came around the corner of the hall and raised his hand. Nodding,Sam walked toward him and closed his cell with a smirk. Walking by each other, they bumped knuckles and headed in the opposite direction. Glancing back, he snorted again as Blaine walked with his legs stiffer and further apart than usual. Shaking his head, he began humming Beauty School Dropout as he entered the room for his next class.


	17. Beauty School Dropout

Axl's Point of View.

Axl didn't know why he felt so nervous. He was extremely happy with his life. So much more than he had been in recent memory. Still thinking chicks were hot, but he didn't have any desire to sleep with anyone other than Blaine. Blaine...he smiled to himself. Who would have thought the Axl Heck, superstar and coolest guy on earth, was totally into a guy, his boyfriend...Blaine. Snorting to himself, he realized he didn't know Blaine's last name. He had taken a shower and was now dressed in the nicest outfit he had. He had decided to go commando, knowing Blaine would think it was hot. It had taken all his will power not to jerk his cock while in the shower.

The drive back to Lima took no time, which he had thanked his lucky stars. He had decided to sit in a seat that reflected the one Blaine had sat in during the football game. Sitting close to the farthest back so no one would notice him. Though he was rather nervous, he knew that he could act different here, as if he was totally gay and no one would bother him. Knowing this, a sense of calm took over just as the audience took their seats and the curtain rose as a tall guy with short hair and guy with glasses in a wheelchair walked onto stage. They were introduced as the director and co-director. As they exited the stage, the music swelled and the show began.

To honest, Axl wasn't really paying a whole lot of attention. The songs were good, the singers were excellent and he did recognize almost all the songs. He did like the Greased Lightning scene though. The car was freaking sweet and he laughed as the guys on stage looked and acted so goofy. Sighing, he berated himself when remembering those actions were completely normal for the time period. The blond guy seemed familiar, but until he used two combs on his hair he realized that he must be Sam. Blaine had talked about how he loved it when Sam did that during the scene. He guessed Sam was good looking, though he had nothing on Blaine.

Glancing down, he read the program and read the intro and the cast credits. Noticing there was an intermission after the Beauty School Dropout scene, he smiled. His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar tune began to come from the stage. The lighting increased dramatically as the curtain rose to reveal an entirely white background. A large cascading staircase rose above a half circled seating booth occupied by a girl with pink clothing and wig. Girls with white dresses lined both sides of the staircase on different levels. At the top of the staircase a stud in white clothing and slick backed hair stood with his legs apart. Axl gasped as he realized who the guy was just as Blaine began to sing.

_**♪ Your story's sad to tell A teenage ne'er-do-well Most mixed up Non-delinquent** _ _**On the block Your future's so unclear now ♪** _ _**What's left of your career now** _ _**Can't even get a trade-in On your smile Ah, ah, ah, ah** _ _**Ah, ah, ah, ah ♪  
** _

Blaine made his way down the stairs as the girls circled around him.

_**♪ Boo ba-doom La-la, la** _ _**Ba-doom ♪ La-la, la-la-la-la** _ _**Ba-doom La, la, la ♪  
** _

Once on the same level as the booth, his attention was directed in the pink clad girl seated within. He began talking to her in song while the girls sang back up and danced.

_**♪ Beauty school dropout No graduation day for you Beauty school dropout Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo ♪** _ _**Well, at least you could have taken time** _ _**To wash and clean your clothes up** _ _**After spending all that dough** _ _**To have the doctor fix your nose up  ♪** _ _**Baby, don't sweat it Don't sweat it** _ _**You're not cut out to hold a job** _ _**Better forget it Forget it** _ _**Who wants their hair done by a slob? ♪** _ _**Now your bangs are curled Your lashes twirled But still the world is cruel Wipe off that angel face And go back to high school. ♪  
** _

Blaine circled around and joined the girl sitting in the booth.

_**♪ Baby, don't blow it Don't put my good advice to shame,** _ _**Baby, you know it ♪  
** _

At this point, Blaine looked up in his direction and his easy going manner changed to pain. For a moment, Axl was worried that Blaine didn't want him there. Looking closer, he noticed Blaine's gaze wasn't on him, but on a boy two rows ahead of him.

_**♪ Even Dear Abby'd say the same ♪  
** _

Deciding to show himself, Axl raised his hand and Blaine looked up and stared in shock for an instant before his face transformed into pure joy. The boy sitting two rows ahead turned and looked back at him. Their eyes met and he looked stunned. Smirking, Axl sat back and watched his boyfriend finish his number.

_**♪ Now I've called the shot, get off the pot** _ _**I've really got to fly ♪** _ _**Got to be going To that malt shop In the Sky ♪** _ _**Beauty school dropout** _ _**Beauty school dropout  ♪** _ _**Go back to high school** _ _**Beauty school dropout** _ _**Beauty school dropout ♪** _ _**Go back to high school. ♪  
** _

As the song ended and the curtain began to drop, Axl rose before anyone else and started to applaud. Blaine smiled down, once again their eyes met. Axl smiled and swelled with pride knowing he had bagged a treasure like Blaine Anderson. The intermission began and Axl made his way out of the seating area and down the hall he figured would be one that would lead to back stage. He barely had made it to a set of doors when they were flung open. Blaine burst out through the doors and ran at him. They collided and thier lips met.

"I can't believe you did this Axl." he said, a couple of tears trailing down his cheek.

"Just wanted to return the favor Blaine." he said softly through another kiss.

"This meant so much to me." he said, voice shaky.

"Blaine, the way you sing..." he broke off trying to find the right words,"it's amazing. I had no idea it would sound that good. I mean, when you sang at the repair shop you sounded good but no where near as amazing as that. You sounded freaking awesome. It was super sweet." he praised as Blaine pushed his lips against his once more.

"You look like such a stud in that white get-up Blaine." he said, stepping back and staring up and down before resting on his crotch.

Blaine laughed and swatted his arm playfully.

"You don't look bad yourself Axman." he replied, grinning ear to ear.

" **The remainder of the program will began in two minutes ladies and gentlemen, please make your way back to your seats."** boomed a voice from overhead.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart. Blaine had turned to head back stage again, but Axl caught his hand again and pulled him in again for another kiss. He met Blaine's smile and pressed their foreheads together. Just before they broke apart Axl leaned in and whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I'm going commando Blaine." he said with a kiss and a quick thrusting of hips before he turned around and made his way back to his seat without glancing back, knowing Blaine's face was undoubtedly in shock.


	18. Finally

Taking his seat again, Axl smiled as he stared blankly at the curtained stage.

"So..." a voice said,"are you the guy Blaine cheated on me with?" said the boy seated two rows in front of him.

His voice was high and nasally. His cheeks were flushed pink and he wore a scowl across his face. A girl with long dark hair was turned halfway around and listening. He looked disdainfully at whom he assumed was Blaine's ex, Kurt. The guy acted and sounded extremely feminine. Before he met Blaine, Axl had thought that all gay guys acted just like the him. He was the stereotypical gay guy that caused so much drama, it gave a bad name to all those other gay dudes that acted normal. What Blaine had seen in him was a puzzle. Staying calm, he met his gaze and answered back.

"No, I'm not. I'm the straight guy that fell for him after he was lost and alone due to a simple mistake he made." he said, voice dropping almost to a whisper in suppressed anger.

The guy looked stunned, his face turning pink and eyes smoldering.

"You know, you're just the rebound guy. The straight guy that's using him just to get off." he scorned.

Axl's ears started to burn and vision turned white as his temper grew. Taking a deep breath, he eye'd the fruit in front of him and whispered low and deep.

"You're wrong. We care for each other more than you ever could. I lost my virginity to him, and he traveled all the way to my football game in Indiana last weekend. It meant so much, I returned the favor by surprising him here. You saw his face when he recognized me. If you're as smart as you act, you know I'm right. So why don't you turn around and leave me alone." he finished, low and heated. Glaring with rage, he finally turned around as the show resumed.

The show ended with the crowd on their feet roaring like crazy. Finally, the auditorium started to fizzle out. Refusing to look at Kurt, Axl waited for the traffic to slow before making his way back to the hall where he met Blaine earlier. Poking his head out of the doorway, Blaine nodded for him to come closer. Before Blaine could say more Axl kissed him on the cheek and leaned against the wall.

"I'll just be a minute, I've gotta change out of this." he smiled, beginning retreat.

"Wait!" he said urgently.

Pausing, Blaine raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

"Umm" he said, feeling his ears getting warm."Couldn't you stay the way you are right now? Do you have to change?" he asked again, softer.

"You want me to stay in this outfit." he asked, sounding amused.

Axl met his eye and gave a nod, looking him up and down again.

Chuckling, Blaine shrugged and nodded. Holding out his hand, Blaine took it and they walked down the hallway. He found it very liberating, not having to worry about being judged for holding another guys hand in public. They made their way out of the hall and were about to walk out the door into the parking lot when a someone called Blaine's name. Cringing, Axl turned, expecting to see Kurt. Instead a guy with blond hair came up to them. He smiled as Sam joined them beside the door. Winking, Sam knuckle bumped Axl while a bemused Blaine stood watching them.

"You two know each other?" Blaine asked him.

"Not really," Sam said, "but Axl texted me to get information about tonight's schedule." he explained.

"How'd you get his number" Blaine asked him, perplexed.

"When I went to check to see if the anyone was at the pool. Your cell was sitting on the table and I snatched it and looked for his number." he said quietly, hoping Blaine wouldn't be mad he had invaded his privacy.

Chuckling, he gave him a swift kiss on the cheek just as Kurt and the girl with the lond dark hair came out of the auditorium. He wouldn't have noticed but the color drained from Blaine's face. Turning, he stared scornfully at the guy, who was much taller than he had appeared in the dark. His frame was extremely skinny though and he relaxed. Taking a breath, he grabbed onto Blaine's arm and pulled him out into the night air. They walked briskly until they stopped at his car. Wondering what to do next he looked up.

"My parents are gone again, won't be back till late tomorrow evening." Blaine told him, voice becoming husky.

Axl grinned at him and reached around and pinched his ass. Blaine jumped and chuckled, staring down at his crotch, noticing the bulge that was increasing by the second.

"Meet me back at my place...you remember how to get there?" he asked quickly.

Nodding, he leaned in, kissing him groaned but gently pushed him away and walked off toward his car. Grinning, Axl climbed in and turned the engine over. The car roared to life, emitting thick smoke from the tailpipe as he made his way out of the parking lot and to Blaine's home. He reached down and grabbed onto his hard cock through his slacks before releasing his hold and shaking his head. He had barely turned off the car in front of Blaine's large house when headlights appeared down the driveway.

Blaine had turned the car off and slammed the door just as Axl came up to him.

"Oh my god, I'm so hard for you." he growled in Blaine's ear, reaching down and unzipping his white slacks.

"Yea?" Blaine asked, voiced hitched as Axl squeezed his cock inside his briefs.

Reaching the front door, Blaine unlocked it and had barely closed it when Axl slammed him against it. Getting on his knees and used his teeth to pull down the elastic of Blaine's briefs.

"Wait, not here."he groaned as his wet tongue finally touched his cock.

Reluctantly, he rose and pulled Blaine up the stairs using his cock as a leash. Inside the room, they fell atop the bed. Their cocks ground together, Blaine's bare cock onto Axl's slack covered one.

"I missed you so much this week." he told Blaine, meaning every word.

"You too Ax."he replied.

They continued groping and grinding at faster rate until Axl pulled off Blaine.

Staring into each other's eyes, Axl glanced down at his waist where his pants were still buttoned and zipped up. Getting the idea, Blaine reached down and fixed that. His cock was pink and leaking precum as Blaine wrapped his hand around it. As his head dove and licked up the shaft Axl flung his head back on the bed, reveling in the sensation. This felt so good, but he had different plans. Incredibly nervous, he reached down and brought Blaine's mouth up and off his length. Scooting back until he was laying against the head board and stared at him. They both knew what he meant, and Blaine looked a bit stunned. Breathing hard, he nodded once and watched as Blaine crawled over him.

"Are you sure Axl. We don't have to do this if you're not ready." he said softly.

"Let's do it Blaine. My mind is made up, just please go slow, I'm scared." whispered shakily.

Nodding, Blaine sat back on his haunches and removed the rest of his clothing while Axl did the same. He stared down at Blaine's uncut slightly curved cock and smiled softly. How would that feel inside him. His thoughts were interrupted as Blaine leaned down again and kissed him. Tongue trailing down, he paused and made his way back up and paid special attention to each of Axl's armpits. Groaning, he involuntarily thrusted his hips up, meeting Blaine's leaking member. Axl heard Blaine chuckle before he resumed his way down to Axl's heavily forested groin.

A tongue pressed into the slit on his cock head while a hand began to probe at his hairy entrance. Taking deep breathes, Axl relaxed and let Blaine work two fingers into his hole slowly. After a while he nodded to Blaine, who then added another digit. He grimaced and hissed as his entrance stretched wider than normal. Blaine gave an apologetic face and went slower. Sitting up slightly, Axl gazed down to watch Blaine work and noticed Blaine's dick looked harder than ever. Grinning, he knew Blaine had wanted this for a long time. Hell, he smirked to himself, who wouldn't?

"What?" Blaine chuckled at him.

"Just noticing your dick is still hard even though you haven't touched it in a few minutes. I hope this is going to be worth the wait Blaine." he said sincerely.

"Ax, I would be with you even if I never got to top you." he said gravely.

"Stop that Blaine," he said, voice becoming serious.

"Sorry just.."Blaine said but he interrupted him.

"Get back to work and prepare me for your cock." he ordered with a smirk.

Blaine gulped and nodded. He slowly rotated his hand, pushing in and stretched the rim. Axl didn't know how long Blaine sat there working at his hole, but it was long enough for Axl to go slightly soft. Finally looking up, he waited for Axl to meet his eye. Tilting his head, it seemed he thought that he should be ready. Nodding, Axl watched as Blaine leaned down and kissed him while his hand reached to his night stand and removed a small foiled packet. Ripping it open, he pulled out a condom and set it on Axl's ankle while he reached over and grabbed lube.

"Blaine, you don't a condom. Just give it to me." he said exasperated.

"No Axl, not the first time." said with an unwavering air.

Sitting up, Axl took the condom and worked it over Blaine's hard dick. He wondered if the foreskin was suppose to be over the head or pushed back. Looking up, he tilted his head to the side. Grinning, it seemed Blaine knew exactly what he was thinking. Reaching down, he rolled back the skin and nodded for Axl to continue. Feeling his ears burn a tad, he rolled the rubber over his cock. Blaine pinched the end and forced the air bubble out of the end and down the shaft until it escaped at the base. Axl stared down at it, noticing it looked so different without the extra skin covering the head.

"What?"Blaine asked with slight amusement.

"I like the way your dick looks with the skin covering the head." he said matter of factly.

"Well you're one of the few who feel that way. Most see foreskin as gross." he said, grateful that Axl was open minded.

"They're crazy, maybe if you were to take a picture and send it to everyone who thinks they're gross, they'd change their mind." he said simply.

Blaine barked out a laugh and leaned in shaking his head. After a few moments, they became serious again. Axl bit his lips as Blaine pushed his hips up a certain way. Legs out stretched, he stared down as Blaine positioned his length at the very entrance of his virgin ass. Shaking, Axl stared up and looked terrified. Blaine backed up and attempted to pull off the condom. Berating himself, Axl reached out and caught his hand and shook his hand.

"Just please go slow Blaine." he begged.

"OK Axl, I promise. If you change your mind at all, tell me and I'll stop immediately." he whispered, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

Nodding, Axl took a deep breath and and steadied himself. Blaine smiled and scooted the lube, he dropped a small amount on the tip of his dick and around Axl's entrance. Pumping his dick a couple times, he pushed slightly at the rim. Hissing, he felt the ring that lined his hole stretch further than ever before. He whimpered as Blaine pushed a bit more, sinking his dick deeper into the heat. Once the head finally passed through the rim, Blaine paused and leaned down, kissing Axl.

"Are you OK Axl?" he asked, voice shaky with restraint.

It was clear it was taking everything he had to not push in all the way.

Nodding, he raised a hand, telling him to wait a moment. As the rim stretched, the area began to burn. It stung and once Blaine began to move again, the pain flared. Groaning, he tried to relax and hide his pain from Blaine, knowing it would end if he showed how this really felt. After a few moments, he nodded and Blaine pushed in a bit more. The pain began to subside as the area between his hole and Blaine's shaft receded. Above him, Blaine smiled encouragingly and closed his eyes as Axl felt Blaine's thick bush come into contact with his ass. With a long sigh, Blaine came to a stop as his nuts rested against his ass. Blaine grinned down, and Axl met the look with a strained smirk.

"So," Axl winced," this is what it really feels like to be balls deep." he said, as Blaine let out a small laugh before he began to pull back out.


	19. Axl Loses His Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to post this before the new episode of the Middle tonight, but once I got typing I lost track of time....still here you go.

Blaine couldn't believe how tight Axl was. The heat surrounding his uncut cock seemed to reach to his soul. He had to bite on his bottom lip to keep from pounding Axl's virgin hole as hard as possible. Slowly, he pulled his hips back to a point so only his head was still inside. Pushing in slowly again, he watched Axl's face. He would do everything in his power to keep from hurting him. It was unbelievably clear how much they cared for each other.

Axl gave a small grunt as Blaine buried himself to the hilt once more. Frowning, Blaine leaned down and refused to move. Cock still deeply embedded, he took his hands and placed them on either side of Axl's face. Blue eyes stared into his brown, pupils slightly dilated until the creases of pain at the corners recede. Finally, Axl relaxed and nodded, pushing his lips up for a quick kiss. Smiling, he raised his head a bit to kiss Axl's forehead before sitting back up.

Pulling back out again, he continued his slow movements. Each time he pushed in and came back out Axl relaxed until his face showed little to no pain. Smiling, Blaine started to increase his speed. Axl matched his grin and stretched has back a bit, getting more comfortable. Blaine grabbed one of Axl's arms and lifted it and placed it on his head board. Immediately after, Axl gripped it, he dove his face down and went at his hairy pits. Groaning, Axl shivered and twisted his shoulders, making it more accessible for him. Smirking into the depression, Blaine still found Axl's armpit fetish so quirky he had quickly grown to like it almost as much.

Sitting back up, he met Axl's gaze and he nodded. Axl did the same to the other arm, giving Blaine permission to continue. finally raising back up, he noticed Axl was smiling as Blaine's length really began to pick up speed. Deciding to try something he had learned, he tilted his hips a certain way. After a couple of thrusts, Axl grunted and moaned. Grinning, Blaine knew that if he tilted his hips in a particular way, the slight curve of his cock would rub against the prostate gland inside his lover. That was one thing a guy with a perfectly straight penis was unable to do effectively.

"Blaine..." Axl grunted.

"Yeah?" he whispered leaning down to breath into his ear.

"Mmmm" Axl said as he felt Blaine's tongue enter his ear at the same time as the head of his cock grazed against his prostate.

"That feels good."he moaned.

"Wanna try a different position?" he asked.

Axl groaned and nodded a couple of times. Grinning, Blaine rocked forward a few times until with a mighty grunt, he pulled Axl on top of him as his back hit the bed. Surprised, Axl stared down at him. Understanding his movements, they awkwardly rotated on the bed after every thrust until Blaine felt his head hit the pillows. Panting, Axl rose off him a ways then dropped back down. Blaine stared down, mesmerized as his cock disappeared every time Axl's ass dropped down onto his groin. Axl's cut cock was at full mast, small drops of precum dripping of the head and landing on Blaine's treasure trail.

Blaine reached down and lifted Axl's nuts, playing with them as he continued to ride his shaft. He felt a hitch in his gut and knew it was coming. Wrapping his hand around Axl's shaft he began to pump in time with his thrusting. Puffing, Axl stared down, sweat beading down his chest with his thick curly locks of hair turning damp. Lazily, Axl stared down at him and smiled. Blaine thought he looked so hot, the sweat, pink cheeks, and thick bushy pubes were the ultimately turn on for him.

Dropping his hands down on Blaine's chest Axl played with his nipples as continued to jerk his cock. Making a twisting movement around the head, Axl groaned loudly and bent down until his hips rose off the bed and didn't really move. Blaine felt his release was close. Biting his lip, he wanted to pound Axl hard until he did.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you Ax, I'm getting close. Jerk off your cock so you can cum on my chest." he whispered, leaning up and capturing his lips. Kissing back, he nodded and gripped his cock as he jerked himself at his own speed. Grinning, Blaine grabbed hold of Axl's slightly raised hips and began pumping upward hard and fast with his eyes closed. The slap of his balls against Axl's sweaty ass reverberated around the room. He felt it, it was building and was about to release. Twisting his hips again so his cock would once again hit Axl's prostate.

Hearing a a grunt and a moan, his eyes shot open just as Axl released his load. The cum shot everywhere. Ropes landed on his sweaty chest, some even hit his chin. Opening his mouth, Blaine maneuvered his head and was rewarded as he tasted Axl's salty cum. With a final thrust, Blaine released his seed inside Axl, the hot fluid pooling into the bubble at the end of his condom. Blaine groaned and whined with pleasure, words no longer coming out coherently. His release was incredible, the power and intensity was staggering. Whimpering, his movements became shaky as the sensation became to much for his legs to support the position he was in.

Panting, his ass settled down on the bed just as Axl collapsed atop him with almost an identical reaction. They laid there, both sweaty and spent, Axl kissing his chest constantly as the high from the orgasms slowly faded. After a few moments, Axl sat up and smiled up at a shaky and spent Blaine. Ginning broadly, he leaned down and gently gave him a kiss on the forhead. Grunting, Axl awkwardly lifted himself off Blaine. He collapsed next to Blaine, staring down at Blaine's condom covered cock. The condom held an unimaginable amount of cum in it.

Sitting up, Axl leaned down and looked at the condom closely before glancing up at him."That's a lot of jizz Blaine." he reached down and pulled on it. Blaine squirmed, his dick still extremely sensitive. Finally, he pulled it off and held it up to his face and stared at the amount. Blaine had to agree, the volume inside it was unbelievable. Smirking, he pulled Axl's head over and placed it on his chest. Axl grunted and pulled off as he felt his cheek settle against the cum that had splattered all over his check.

"Dude!" he said, trying to sound grossed out but it was clear he thought it was amusing.

"Was it OK?" Blaine asked, somewhat nervous.

"A lot better than I thought it would be. It felt awesome when you hit my prostate. but," he glanced at Blaine." I'm glad it was you that did it. I'll never forget it. I don't have any regrets. " he finished, serious.

Touched, Blaine lifted himself onto his elbow and kissed him hard.

"I'm glad it was OK." he said gratefully.

Smiling softly, he returned the kiss.

"You've changed me Blaine...in such a good way. I feel so comfortable with you." he said tiredly.

"Same here." he said, stretching across the bed.

Blaine put his hands behind his head and sighed. He was startled when Axl leaned over and started playing with his pit. Snorting, he patted Axl's cheek fondly. Realizing he was covered with cum, he sat up reluctantly. Axl mirrored that act and got up, reaching his hand out for Blaine. Smiling, he rose and took the hand before they headed into his bathroom for a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about Axl losing his cherry......


	20. After

"Can I say something Blaine?" Axl asked him, while he soaped up his back.

"Oh course. You shouldn't have to ask." he chuckled light heartedly.

"Well, to tell the truth, it felt a lot better than I expected, but I'd still rather fuck you most of the time." Axl said, nervously.

It was clear Axl feared that Blaine would only be with him if Blaine could fuck him more. Smiling, he had to admit Axl's hole was perfect, and he would try to top him as much as possible. But he didn't have a problem letting Axl take control most of the time. He turned and met Axl's eyes. Smiling softly, he leaned in for a gentle kiss. Nodding, Axl's expression relaxed and his manner became warmer. Sighing into his mouth, Blaine let Axl push him against the tiled wall in the shower.

"Axl, like I said before, I would be with you even if I didn't get to be top ever." he whispered, feeling a hardening of pressure against his stomach.

"Like I said before, put those thoughts out of your mind, I'm yours." he replied softly, leaning in and nuzzling their noses together.

They chuckled quietly and went back to soaping up their bodies. The hot water soothed their sore muscles as they stood under the shower spout. They groaned as the soapy water was washed away, leaving them feeling refreshed. Blaine felt Axl's hands on his shoulders and rotated his body around. Gently, he pushed from behind until Axl took hold of his left arm and placed it against the wall. Grunting, Axl squatted and pulled Blaine's cheeks apart. The moment he felt Axl's tongue prob him, he melted and pushed his ass back for better accessibility.

A hand reached between his legs and tugged lightly on his ball sack before reaching higher. The hand lightly gripped his shaft while Axl used his index finger to take the place of his tongue on his entrance. Glancing down, Blaine watched as his foreskin was pulled down to the base of his cock. The tip of a finger dug into the slit before it retreated with a small amount of precum back under his form. Hearing Axl slurp loudly, the romantic atmosphere was broken as the act morphed into something more comical. Biting his bottom lip, he strained to keep his laughter from becoming audible. He had almost lost it until he felt Axl rise.

"I'm going to make love to you Blaine." Axl softly, lightly kissing the back of his neck

Below, he felt Axl use his feet to nudge his own feet further apart until he had a wider stance than his hips. After a couple of moments, Axl intertwined their fingers and moved Blaine's hand out to match the placement of his foot. Reaching over, he did the same to the opposite hand. His head was forced down abruptly. At first, he was startled by the action. Feeling something hard slap down to rest on his tailbone, he grinned.

"You ready?" Axl whispered, taking his hand away from his head, stepping back, and letting his throbbing cock press slightly at his entrance

"Yes." he replied, trying to lift his head, but was stopped as Axl's hand returned the pressure on his neck.

"Good, because it's been a week since the last time my cock was in something as hot and tight as your hairy ass." he breathed, pushing his member through the rim and as deep as he could go.

"Mm..." he grunted, feeling Axl's hairy nuts against his ass.

"Oh my god," Axl squeaked,"you feel so fucking good Blaine." he kissed the back of his neck.

Blaine raised his head, and felt no resistance. Turning to the side, he watched Axl pull back out and push in again. Meeting his gaze, he leaned in and kissed him hard. Their mouths remained half open, breathing into each other as Axl began to move faster. His hands reached down and took hold of his hips as his movements began to become rougher. Puffing, Axl abruptly stepped back and took hold of his hair. Though it hurt, it wasn't painful enough to protest as Axl pulled him out of the large shower and halted by the cabinet by the door.

Axl loosened the grip on his hair enough for him to reach down and pull out a large bath towel. Even as he grasped the towel in his fingers, Axl thrusted back into him again. Grunting, he smiled as he straightened his body letting the towel unfold. Turning, he paused and watched the action taking place with his full sized mirror. Axl's wet hair obscured his face, water droplets sprinkle onto his back. Their bodies were a sharp contrast with his tanned skin and Axl's pale skin. Tossing his head back, Axl's hair slapped no longer blocked the view. Raising his head, Axl turned and made eye contact in the mirror.

Pausing, Axl pulled back until just the tip of his cock pressed at his rim. Then he savagely buried his length inside him again. Jolted, he grinned as Axl did this over and over. Taking the towel, he awkwardly began to dry his body, then tossed it back to Axl. Reluctantly, Axl stepped back and dried himself with urgency. Turning around, he watched his boyfriend patted the towel over his body. Reaching down, he started to jerk himself off as Axl shook his head. Water droplets landed everywhere. Without further adieu, Axl flung the towel onto the floor and walked up to him. Grabbing his hair,Axl pulled him out of the bathroom and pushed onto the bed.

"Suck me." he ordered, placing one hand on his hip while yanking him by his hair down to his crotch.

Using his tongue, he dug into the slit, then wrapped it around the shaft. Axl moaned as Blaine reached forward and gently massaged his balls.

"Yea, that's good." he grunted, thrusting his hips forward erratically.

Abruptly, he pushed him back on the bed. Startled, he watched Axl crawl up to him before he went down on his crotch. Blaine gasped as Axl's tongue slurped over the shaft and ended at the covered head. His mouth bobbed up and down, slowly working the foreskin down. Unable to help himself, he reached down and took hold of Axl's head and moved it up and down. Using his right hand, Axl stroked him fast and hard, much faster than usual. Before he knew it, he came in Axl's mouth, cussing and moaning.

Still shaking, he didn't noticed Axl had moved until he felt his hips raising. With one hard thrust, Axl buried himself. His pace was fast and desperate, face turning pink with concentration. Eye's open, he met his blue ones and his thrusts became labored. Face almost red, Blaine smirked and acted. Pushing one of Axl's arms up, he pulled the armpit down into his mouth. Axl shook and grunted, releasing his seed deep inside.

"Oh god, Blaine, keep doing that. It feels so good." he wept, hips shaking uncontrollably.

After a moment, Blaine pushed at the other arm. Clumsily, Axl adjusted and moaned once more as his mouth made contact with his other hairy pit. Movements coming to an end, Axl collapsed on top of him, kissing his neck and upper chest constantly. Smiling, he loved the feeling of the hot cum he felt inside his ass. Weakly, Axl made a grunt and pushed himself up and gazed down at him.

Blaine watched Axl, puzzled. Something had changed between them. Something, significant. He couldn't put a a name to it, he just felt warm inside, emotionally. One thing he could remember was that Axl had not used the word "fuck". Instead, Axl said "make love" for the first time. Reaching up, he gently pushed Axl's still wet hair to the side. He was surprised when Axl leaned down kissed him softly. The kiss was unlike anything he had felt with him before. It lasted long, and yet there was no heated passion behind it. After a few moments, he lifted up again with a broad smile across his face. Once more, he leaned down and breathed into his ear, so softly he barely heard him.

"Blaine..."


	21. Love?

"Ax?" he asked, cautiously.

Axl was sitting behind him on the bed, rubbing his shoulders.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"This is more than just sex, right?" he asked, still feeling nervous.

"Absolutely." he said, sounding a bit hurt.

Turning, Blaine stared back at him with a soft smile. Meeting and then mirroring the expression, he leaned forward for a quick kiss. Chuckling, he leaned forward and pushed him flat on the bed. Kissing his back, he massaged his tanned shoulders. Working down his back, he halted at his perfect ass. Though they were fully clothed, he still felt the heat of his lips as he lightly bit into his covered flesh. Moving down to his thighs, Axl put pressure on them, working out his muscles. Coming to his calves, Blaine hissed as Axl's hands dug into the right one.

"What's wrong with your leg?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, I didn't want to say it until now but I tripped on my way off those damned steps to see you earlier." he chuckled darkly.

"Poor baby."Axl sniffled, reaching down and tickling his foot.

Blaine jumped, too aware of how ticklish he was. With a broad grin spreading across his face, Axl reached forward. Laughing nervously, Blaine slid off the bed and bolted for the door. Hearing Axl bark out a laugh, he nearly fell down the stairs but caught himself before disaster. Once on the ground floor, he slipped to the right and through the large den. The sound of pounding footsteps announced Axl's pursuit. Chuckling quietly, he felt like a little kid playing hide and seek. Glancing sideways, he stood next to the large grandfather clock that leaned against the wall.

"Fe Fi Fo Fum, where has Blaine gun." came Axl's voice softly, sounding as if he was trying to hold back laughter.

Biting his lip, he knew Axl had said gun just to get a rise out of him. When he didn't hear a chuckle, he sighed quietly. He waited as a shadow crept across the floor in front of him. The hallway light showed Axl pausing and turning his head back and forth, curly hair bouncing as he did. Still, he finally crept past him. With a triumphant feeling, he pounced. With a grunt, they toppled to the floor.

Axl chuckled as Blaine kissed his neck and rubbed his shoulders. Without warning, Axl lifted his ass in the air to meet his crotch. Pausing, he leaned down stared into his eyes. Smiling softly, Axl lifted his chin kissed him. The action soon began to change into something more heated. Blaine felt his member harden as Axl continued to push his ass up. Reaching down and under, he felt Axl's own hardness buck into the carpet.

"Bedroom." they said together, then chuckled as they rose

"Can I fuck you again Axl?" he asked desperately as they climbed the stairs.

Smiling into the kiss, Axl nodded. Feeling elated, he grinned madly and charged up the stairs quicker. Chuckling, Axl let him be dominated as they entered the room. Pushing his face down, Blaine reached around and dug his hands inside Axl's shorts. His length was hard leaking precum. Squeezing his cock, he ground into him. Axl groaned and pushed his ass back, maneuvering it until he felt Blaine's cock line up with his crack. Grunting, Blaine smiled as he dropped to his knees. Pulling Axl's shorts down just past his ass, he spread the cheeks apart. Standing, he walked over to his desk and removed lube and condoms and walked back. His erection poking a huge tent in his shorts.

"Blaine, do me bareback. We did it safe the first time, but I want to feel you in me, I mean, your stuff..." he said, face turning an adorable pink color.

Truth be told, that's exactly what he wanted to hear, but he had to make sure"Are you sure Ax?"

He gave a single nod, lifting his ass back into the air. Shaking with suppressed lust, Blaine threw the rubber over his shoulder and out of sight. Before him, he heard Axl let out a bark of laughter. Smirking, he slapped his hairy ass playfully. Dropping back down to his knees, he began to prepare Axl for his cock. Spreading the cheeks, he surged forward and forced inside his hot ass. Axl groaned loudly and his knees began to buckle. Using his fingers, he worked his way in, spreading the walls of his anal cavity. He made sure to press into his prostate, but not too much. Finally, when Axl's moans started to become louder and his tone more urgent he was ready.

Standing, he looked at his work and smiled. Axl glanced back, eyes hazy with lust. Reaching down, he lifted the lube bottle and poured some around the wet entrance. Lifting the left leg of his shorts, his uncut cock stood at attention. Precum leaked as he squeezed himself and groaned. Pushing down Axl's shorts down just far enough to expose his entrance, he lined up his length and lightly pushed. Axl groaned as he slowly entered his quarry. Almost sobbing at the intense feeling, he stopped when he felt his nuts rest against Axl's flesh. Breathing hard, Axl turned back and gripped the bedding harder. Afraid to move, feeling any abrupt action could overload his senses, he reached forward and pulled at the back of Axl's head.

"How's my cock feel?" he growled, twisting Axl's hair to the side.

"You're so big Blaine. God I can feel your foreskin without the rubber. It's..." he started, but Blaine pulled back and thrust into him again.

"Ugh.."he grunted, glaring back, but only with a playful type of anger.

Pulling back and thrusting again a bit harder, he smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"It's what, Axman?" he asked as he pulled back again.

"I love it. It's so.."he grunted with another thrust,"hot" he finished.

Blaine couldn't help it, he was going to cum soon. The feeling of being bareback inside Axl was just too over whelming. Pushing forward with a twist of his hips, Axl gave a shout and a grunt.

"Fuck.."Axl gasped, legs buckled completely this time, only held up by Blaine's grip on his hips.

"Fuck...Blaine..." he wept looking back and breathed through clinched teeth.

Confused, he glanced to the side and down. On the floor, a pool of white liquid lay just below Axl's crotch. A moment later, another few drops of cum dripped into the mess. With a shock, he realized Axl had a hand less orgasm. The thought was so shocking it pushed him over the edge.

"Axl!" he hissed, feeling his own hips shaking.

"Do it Blaine."he said pleadingly.

That's all it took, and he released his seed inside Axl's ass. The sensation was one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever experienced.

"Oh my god, I can feel it Blaine." Axl exclaimed, looking back at him in wonder.

"Does it feel good baby?"he asked.

"It's so odd, and hot. I like it." he said, sounding surprised.

Shaking, he pulled out, and watched for the cum to leak out of Axl's ass. Apparently, Axl's hole was so tight it wouldn't let anything escape. Getting down on his knees, he leaned under Axl, and licked his hairy nuts. Axl, groaned and pulled away as Blaine tried to lick at his cock. Apparently it was still too sensitive. The amount of cum on the floor was quite a bit compared to what he had seen before. Suddenly, he realized he was still horny.

"Axl, do me again." he asked, crawling under him and lifting him onto the bed with him.

Grinning, Axl didn't say a word, just nodded and pushed him further back until his head hit his pillow. Without any preparation, he thrust inside with a single hard thrust. Gasping, Blaine tightened his entrance as Axl fucked him hard and fast.

"God I love this Blaine." he said breathlessly.

"I love you Axl." Blaine blurted, then bit his lip as Axl slowed.

"Shit!"he thought, but was interrupted mid thrust as Axl kissed him hard.

"Love you too B."he said, eyes shining. Blaine couldn't look away , and wrapped his arms around his chest, as Axl's speed increased again.

"Harder"

Axl's pace erupted into a messy movement as he collapsed as his own seed filled him again. Blaine smiled and pulled him in even closer as it all came to an end. As he looked up, he noticed a tear running down Axl's cheek. Touched, he sighed and scooted over on the bed as his love laid next to him in an embrace.


	22. Back in Orson, Indiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter doesn't have any smut in it, It's an in depth look into Axl coming to terms with the way he is and how his family and friends will react. The smut will return close to the end of the next chapter***

Axl's POV

"AXLLL!Get Up!" he heard his mom call through the door.

Groaning, he sat up in bed. Curly hair sticking out everywhere as he yawned. Three or four loud knocks on the door preceded his mom bursting in. She looked almost in shock at him already sitting up. Face changing into something that resembled concern. Shoeing her off, he stretched his arms into the air and scratched himself across his chest.

Leaving his room, she closed the down at his morning wood, he smirked and reached out for his cell phone. Glancing at the door, pushed his boxers down and snapped a quick picture with his phone. Pulling his boxers back up, he sent his greeting to Blaine. Still grinning, he got to his feet and looked around at his clothing. He didn't really car a whole lot what he wore as long as it felt and looked somewhat cool.

He did still think of himself as straight. He found girls totally sexy and attractive, but he was just too happy with Blaine. Surprisingly, his imagination rarely ever drifted to the opposite sex. Usually feeling tired and totally carefree about his day at school, today was quite different. Nervously, he tried to think of a way to tell his two best friends. Sincerely hoping their friendship would be strong enough for them to accept him, he walked back and forth across his room a couple of times. When nothing popped into his head, he groaned and sat back down.

Shaking his head, he got dressed and headed into the kitchen. Sitting at the bar, he poured himself some cereal and dug in. He was so preoccupied with his troubles, he totally forgot to pick on Sue. She was doing some sort of dance or jig...something about the wrestlerettes routine. This odd behavior apparently startled his mom. No sooner had Sue gone into the living room to pack her bag than she pulled the bowl of cereal out from under his head. Looking up, he grumbled and reached for it but was met with a stern faced mom.

"Axl, what's going on? Are you on drugs? Did you get a bad grade on something? Is someone picking on you? Does your stomach or head hurt? Are in trouble with one of your teachers?" she demanded in a very fast and urgent manner.

As she stared at him, he wondered if it was time to tell her. He opened his mouth, but as soon as he did Brick did one of his "whoops" and the spell was broken. Before she could recover, he pulled the cereal bowl back and grabbed his back pack. He was out the door in a flash, spilling cereal on the sidewalk as he jogged to his car. Inside, he turned it on and blasted the radio. This worked out perfectly, as his mom was walking quickly toward him. Acting as if he didn't see her, he backed out and headed to school. Just as he parked and turned off the engine, his cell phone chimed. Knowing who it would be, he grinned and opened his phone.

"thats hot. id luv 2 suck u dry right now. i want that buried in my ass again. ur cum feels so good inside me." the message read.

Completely hard now, he scolded himself. He knew perfectly well what any message from Blaine would do to him. Closing his car door, he sent another message asking for Blaine to send him a pic. Hearing footsteps approaching, turned and greeted Darren. Darren glanced downward for a moment. Looking down, he saw what he was looking at. The crotch of his jeans tented out completely, leaving nothing to the imagination. Grumbling, he turned around to reach in and pull his hard dick so it rested against his groin. Turning back, he noticed Darren was shaking his head and chuckling.

"Better?"he asked, feeling his face burning from the unwanted attention.

Darren glanced down fairly quickly and back up, smirking and nodding at the same time. As they walked toward school, he felt compelled to confide in his friend. Slowing, he wondered if Darren should hear what he had to say before Sean. It was true he was much more sensitive than him, but Sean was much smarter and more likely able to see the problem he had to deal with. The three of them never talked or even discussed anything about being gay or anything related to that. Darren slowed his walking and looked at him with a concerned face.

"What's wrong, bro?" he asked in his deep voice, coming to a complete stop.

"Darren..."he began, but couldn't go on.

"Yo!" a voice announced from behind them.

Jumping, he turned and watched as Sean came up to them. It must have been obvious there was something wrong because his face immediately grew tense.

"What's going on?"he asked, looking back and forth between him and Darren.

"Nothing's wrong with me, but Axl's acting like there's something wrong." Darren said, looking at Sean in the eyes.

Something passed between his two best friends and just as Sean opened his mouth, he was interrupted as the first warning bell chimed. Axl breathed out deeply, feeling relieved he would have time to think of what to say. It was clear just by the looks they were giving him, he wouldn't be permitted to let it go. Sighing, he headed off to class. Halfway there, his cell buzzed with a message. Unable to help himself, he opened it and looked at his screen. Blaine's uncut cock stood at attention around his thick pubes while his heavy balls hung below. Smiling, he loved the view of his boyfriends meat. Throughout the morning, he wrote Blaine his troubles.

"B, I want to tell my two best friends about us. I just don't know how to do it. They're my bro's and we'd do anything and everything for each other. I just don't think I could handle it if they abandoned me once they knew I loved another dude. We've never discussed anything about being gay. You know, as I've told you who knows how many times, I don't consider myself gay at all. You're the only guy I want to ever be with, so that should count for something right?What should I do Blaine? I almost told my mom about us this morning but choked at the moment she knew something was wrong. I know she's going to press me about it when I get home from school...what should I do?" Axl..

Seans' POV

"Dude, his phone's buzzing like crazy." he hissed at Darren.

It was lunch time and the three of them were sitting at a table. Axl had just left to get more food. He had left his cell phone open on the table. Knowing they only had moments, he was determined to figure out what was bugging his best friend. Darren looked up and over, then down at the phone. They had both agreed to help Axl no matter what. But what that was they had no clue. Axl was being uncharacteristically quiet and odd since this morning.

"Should we look? It might be the reason why he's acting different." Darren said quickly, looking down at the buzzing phone.

"Hand it here, quick!" he hissed.

Darren reached over and slid the open phone into his lap. Glancing up again, Axl was still in line, bouncing up and down impatiently. The message was from someone named Blaine. Frowning, he had never heard of him before. Biting his lip, he opened the message.

"Axl...I'm touched, but you shouldn't tell anyone until you are ready. If Sean and Darren are both as good of friends as you say, they'll understand, or at least try to. If they have no clue about you I wouldn't worry to much about it. About your mom though...I don't know. It seems moms are a lot more accepting of having gay kids than fathers, so I-" he shook his head and looked up and back down at the message and continued.

Totally confused, he looked up at Darren, who was staring at him intently, looking over his shoulder to check on Axl's location. Luckily, he was still in line.

"What is it Sean?" he asked, voice concerned.

"Hold on." he said.

He didn't want to invade Axl's privacy, but this was an emergency. Opening the last sent message to Blaine, he read it and felt his jaw drop.

"What is it?" Darren asked, his deep voice almost frantic.

"Read this, and then switch over to the inbox."he instructed.

Absentmindedly, he watched Darren out of the corner of his eye while he tried to come to terms of the newest revelation. Darren looked up after reading both messages. Sean reached over and took it from him and set it up to make it look as if the inbox still had a new message and hadn't been read by the two of them. Ahead, Axl had finally retrieved more food and was paying the lunch lady.

"What do we do?"Darren asked him, looking utterly confused.

"Don't say anything and don't act as if anything has changed. He made it clear in his sent message how much we mean to him. Does this change how you think of him?" he asked, curious.

"He's still the same guy. He said he wasn't...you know, but it was just with this one guy." he said.'

Thankful Darren was open minded and modern, he felt his nervous tension disappear. Axl was his bro, his best friend. This didn't change a thing. He had been touched with how Axl had described Darren and himself to Blaine. Taking a deep breath, he tried to compose himself as Axl approached. He looked over and made eye contact with Darren as Axl planted himself down next to them. Biting his lip, he had a sudden burst of inspiration...he just hoped Darren would be able to follow.

Axl's POV

Grinning, he sat back down with another slice of pizza between his friends. He was so thankful they hadn't brought up the awkwardness earlier, his appetite had improved. Noticing his phone, he reached for it and began to read. Mood continuing to improve, his thoughts were extinguished when Sean began to talk to Darren. At first, he had no real intention of listening, but that changed immediately as he realized what he was saying. Looking up, he listened closer.

"Did I tell you guys that my cousin...Anthony came out yesterday?" he asked, looking between both.

Feeling his heart race, he shook his head and glanced at Darren. The expression on his face was confusion. Of course, that really wasn't that unusual for him.

"He's a senior in..Kentucky. He called me last night about it. I didn't know what to say really, I was in shock." he went on, looking off into the distance.

Axl felt his stomach start to churn with dread.

"He asked if I still liked him. He was so frantic and freaked out dudes." he said, looking between the two.

"What did you say?" came Darren's deep voice, sounding intrigued.

"Well, at first I couldn't really speak. I had no clue what to say. We don't get together or speak much. To tell the truth I'm a lot closer to you two than him." he said, looking down at his food.

Axl waited, fearing what the response had been. He no longer felt hungry and he couldn't help staring straight into Sean's face. The gesture must have been extremely suspicious but at the moment he didn't care. He could always come up with a cover story if needed. Sean's next words seemed to let the air out and breath new hope into his plight.

"I said it didn't change a wasn't like it's a choice. I didn't think anything less of him, or anyone else that felt that way." he said, looking up with a warm smile. "It seemed to really help him, me saying that. He talked about being so scared and feeling so guilty for how he felt. I'd say that to anyone I knew, especially if I had known them for a long time." he finished, looking at him, and then over to Darren.

"That's real cool of you dude. I'd feel and say the same thing. I don't have anyone in my family that's gay I think. But if I did it doesn't really matter." he shrugged with a nod at the same time.

Suddenly feeling a bit emotional, he looked away, contemplating his next move. He wanted to tell them both, but he hesitated, still unsure. Breathing a bit harder, he didn't realize his behavior had alerted his friends until he looked up. Looking at each other and then back to him with confusion written across their faces, they support built up his courage to reveal his dilemma.


	23. Confessions

"Can I tell you guys something?"he asked, shakily,not looking up.

"Anything Ax."came Sean's reply.

"Yea." Darren's deep voice rumbled.

"Guys..."he hesitated, not knowing exactly what to say, then went on, not sure this was going to make a lot of sense.

"Chicks are hot." he said, looking up to glance between the two, who nodded.

"But...you remember when I was in Ohio and my car broke down and had to have it fixed?" he asked, voice calming down a bit.

They nodded, looking interested.

The guy that was talking to me about my car told me how long it would be before my car was ready. He walked to the back and a few minutes later he came back out and asked if I could play a guitar, noticing mine was in my car. They wanted me to play chords for the guy who was suppose to sing because he was depressed and wasn't doing it right. So I did, and as I was walking back to my car I accidentally broke my guitar." he said, but was then interrupted.

"So that's how it got broke?" Darren exclaimed, before looking sorry and gestured for him to go on.

"Well, Blaine said it was basically his fault and offered to have it repaired and get me something to eat while my car was still being repaired. Blaine's the singer." he said, pausing and looking up. He noticed his friends had a look on their faces like they knew where this was going. Suddenly feeling scared, he figured he should just drop it.

"Why was the guy depressed?" chimed in Sean, with a telling look.

"You guys know, don't you?" he asked, suspicious and a bit afraid.

Looking at each other, Sean shook his head but Darren nodded. There was a grunt and Darren looked down at his foot, then pushed Sean to the side. Feeling his ears burn, Axl turned his head away and began to stand. Sean's hand came down on his own. Looking up, he noticed both of his friends were smiling at him warmly. Halting his movement, he sat back down. His heart swelled as he realized his friends thought no less of him. Sean and Darren reached out with their fists at the center of the table. Smiling, bumped his fist with theirs.

"How did you guys know?" he asked, still wary.

Automatically, he glanced down at his phone and thought about how he had looked into Blaine's cell. Immediately, he felt pissed and violated. Raising his head, he glared at them. They looked away, faces painted with shame. Taking long breathes, he tried to calm down. Raising their heads, they tried to look apologetic. His temper drained as he realized they had only done so because they knew something was wrong.

"We're sorry Axl. You just looked in trouble and we knew it had to be something big or else you would have just come out and said it. We're bro's dude. Just because others might treat you differently, you can count on us to back you up." said Sean with Darren nodding a couple of times.

"Thanks dudes. So, can I finish telling my story?" he asked, warm hearted and more enthusiastic than he had planned on.

"Sure." Darren chuckled.

"Try to keep it rated R, no rated X, at least not yet. Give us some time and you can tell us everything from your positions to-"

"Alright alright!"he said, ears on fire. He didn't think he would ever tell them the exact details, no matter how open they were.

"Well, getting back to the story. He was depressed because his longtime boyfriend dumped him after Blaine got some nookie with another guy. The thing is, Kurt lives all the way in New York, and Blaine lives in Ohio and he was lonely." he said.

"They were in a relationship though." said Sean.

"Yea I know, but trust me, once you actually start to get some, and then you have to do without for a while, it's not as easy as you'd think. Blaine waited for over three months before breaking down." he said, remaining calm.

"Make's sense."said Darren, clearly having no clue about the subject, just wanting to sound keep the air between them calm. Sean and Axl smirked at each other.

"So, Blaine thought it was partly his fault my guitar broke, so he wanted to...pay me back." he said, noticing the smirks on his friends faces.

"Anyways, something happened and I actually care about him more than I've ever liked any of my girlfriends. I want you guys to meet him." he said.

"Sure." said Darren while Sean nodded.

"You know he came and surprised me at the football game a few weeks ago, the one where I scored the last touchdown."he said, smiling at the memory.

"Is that why you were standing apart from the huddle after halftime?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, he told me to check my text messages at halftime. That's when he told me he was in the stands." he said, staring off to his right.

"I'm also guessing that's why you bailed on the party after the game."he continued, smirking at Darren.

"I used my lifeguard key and we stayed the night at the pool." he confessed, noticing a frown across Sean's face.

Sean had lost the lifeguard position to Axl, which had been a sore point between them. The bell rang, thankfully ending the conversation. Standing, they headed to class as Axl pulled out his phone. Grinning from ear to ear opened it and sent Blaine the news.

"Sean and Darren know about us Blaine, and they totally support me! I can't believe this. They want to meet you. Do you want to meet them?"

He didn't have to wait even a minute for a reply.

"You got it. Happy for you Axl. I'm also incredibly proud of you. I knew you could do it Axl. In fact, I plan on coming to you tomorrow after school. Is that OK?"

"fuck yea!im also gunna tell my mom when i get home from school."

"axl, dont push it, u think u should pace urself?"

"i want to tell her now while i have the courage and the success from lunch."

"awesome...I'm so proud of you...love you...tell me how it turns out babe."

"i will B, thanx for being w me, uve made me so happy."

"no...im the lucky one, and u know it, ur so fuckn hot i still cant believe i get to plow u sometimes, especially since i still think ur straight."

"lol! ttyl"

He smiled all the way to class, and before he knew it school had ended. It seemed his bravery had lessened by that time. The prospect of what he wanted to do was starting to get to him again. Stopping at his locker, he felt his stomach feel as though butterflies were in it. A hand dropped down on his should and he spun to see Darren grinning at him confidently. Smirking, he turned away to gather the rest of his stuff. Walking out the doors, Sean joined them and they made for the parking lot.

"Are you going to tell your mom Ax?" asked Darren seriously. Sean nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah...I think so. I'm not ready for dad to know though. The problem is..."he hesitated and looked at them" can I say something you know, about what I've done?I won't go into details but"

"Go ahead dude." said Sean, as Darren's ears turned slightly red.

"Well, how do I tell her that I'm gay, when I'm not. Girls are sexy and they still get me hard all the time," he said, grinning as they both nodded and glanced down at their own crotches,"but, I've done everything with Blaine. She's going to ask how I found out I like being with guys dudes." he said, leaning against his car.

They both looked equally puzzled.

"If I say I don't like other guys, and just like Blaine, she'll ask what the difference is and how I know." he through his hands up in the air.

The three of them stood in silence for what seemed like ages. Suddenly, Sean looked up with excitement in his eyes. Darren turned and tilted his head at him, while Axl raised an eyebrow. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Sean was showing all the indications that preceded before he went into details that showed how much smarter than he was compared to both of them. Groaning, Darren shook his head and gave Axl a tired look.

"Well, she noticed you didn't come home the night while you were in Ohio, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't happy about that, especially when I didn't give her a good reason for doing so." he sighed.

"Just say your car broke down again and the repair shop was closed. You also didn't have enough money to stay in a hotel room and your cell wasn't getting any reception. So Blaine happened to recognize you from the shop and offered you a free place to sleep that night. You thanked him and while at his place you guys connected over a game or movie or something. During that period you became aware that you cared for him and felt safer and happier than you ever did with any of your past girlfriends. That would have made you pause and consider what that meant and decided to see what all that meant. By the time you left to return home the next morning you knew what you wanted and it was him." he finished smugly.

Darren and he exchanged stunned glances. Looking at Sean with new found respect. Thinking about it, he knew if any story would convince his mother to understand him, it was this one. He felt his heart swell and he smiled softly at him. There were no words he could say to thank him. Instead, he stepped forward and embraced Sean in a tight bear hug, feeling no shame at all. A hand patted his shoulder and he saw Darren clap Sean on the back rather harder than he meant to. Unprepared for the act, Sean staggered forward, almost knocking Axl down with him. Axl chuckled and backed out of the hug to rub Darren's buzzed head.

The moment he stepped into his house, his mom cornered him. She demanded an explanation for his behavior that morning. Sighing, he suggested they talk in his parents bedroom. Feeling unimaginably nervous, he told Sean's story. They sat there for minutes in absolute silence, all the while he felt his heart working overtime. Finally she looked up and spoke in a soft voice, letting him know she loved him and reassured him that nothing would change between them. She gave him full support and wanted to meet Blaine. Promising she would tell no one until he was ready. Also saying his dad would love him no less, but it would take a long time for things to get back to the way they were.

She pulled him in and hugged him hard. Feeling elated, he hugged back just at hard. A tear rolled down his cheek. He discreetly wiped it away before his mother would see it. The sound of the front door opening and closing signaled Brick and Sue were home. Rising they left the room and once again went back to the normal routine that would happen every day after school. All the while he felt light headed and in shock of what had just transpired.


	24. Introductions

Blaine was so nervous as he crossed into the city limits of Orson. He was so proud of Axl. What he had done was just unbelievable. Though he wouldn't be meeting his dad or siblings, he was going to meet his mom. Axl had told him about how accepting his mom was with the whole situation, making a point to meet him. Sean and Darren was also expecting to meet him today. When Axl had tried to describe them to him, he wasn't very good at the details. They had decided to meet his mom first at home, before his dad got off work and his brother and sister from school.

He had decided to dress out of his usual attire. Instead, he was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans. His hair wasn't pasted down to his scalp like usual, but in a way his dark curls would bounce as he walked. Axl wore his the same way, just at a longer length. Though he looked cool, he wasn't exactly comfortable with the relaxed look he was going for. Still, he was sure it would help smooth things over. Knowing he wouldn't have much time to spend inside Axl's house before else came home, he parked on the curb. Spotting Axl's junker, he smiled as he exited his car. Stretching, he walked to the door and it opened before he could knock.

A short lady smiled and looked up at him as she introduced herself as Frankie. Reaching out, they shook hands and was invited inside. Entering the house, Axl was sitting on the couch off to the left. He wanted to sit next to him, but was worried it would be too much and too fast for his mom to handle. Axl grinned widely and patted his lap. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head and asked his mom where she wanted him to sit. Smiling at him, she patted his back and indicated it was alright to sit next to Axl, just not on his lap. Once sitting, Axl reached over and grasped his hand. Edgy, he looked at his mom who gave him a single nod of approval. Smiling, he tightened his hold.

"So, Blaine, umm.."she paused, as if not knowing what to say, then went on"well, I can't ask what you do for a living, as you're still in school. So, what do you plan to do in the future?" she asked, her tone becoming warmer and more relaxed.

"We-" he began, but Axl interrupted him.

"He's going to do something with music." he said enthusiastically.

"Is your name Blaine?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Well, he wasn't saying anything so I decided to answer.

"You didn't give him a chance, he was saying something when you int-"

"Well, it's hard not to sound excited about it. You should hear him sing." he said.

Blaine looked at them, his head switching every time the other spoke, as if he were watching a tennis match. His mom did look intrigued with Axl's statement. He wished he hadn't said she should listen. He wasn't planning on performing anything. Whenever he sang, he had to be relaxed or else it would sound awful. Axl released his hand and pulled out his cell phone and opened it. Biting his lip, he stared at the screen as he scrolled down.

Choosing a track, he only had time to read the title Beauty shop Dropout." Feeling a bit taken aback he hadn't realized Axl had recorded his performance a few weeks ago. The song began and Axl cranked up the volume. Frankie's eyes grew wide and she rose and seated herself on the coffee table in front of the couch. Blaine felt his ears burning as he listened to himself on Axl's phone. He hadn't listening to himself sing, it always sounded so much different than when he sang it. As the song ended, he looked up to see her mouth was in the typical O position.

"That's amazing Blaine." she said once she was seated back in the chair.

"Thanks." he said softly, embarrassed.

"Isn't he good?" Axl said, reaching over and grabbing his hand again.

"Yes, he is."She smiled between the two. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Uhh.." he said, actually feeling a little hungry.

"We can't stay Mom, Darren and Sean are expecting us. They want to meet him as well." he explained, standing.

"OK, well. Are you sure? I could make something or..."she said, trying to persuade them.

"No Mom, we're going to be late." he said, starting to walk towards the door.

"Axl, you can at least say bye to your Mom." he said, standing and walked over to her and shaking her hands emphatically.

She grinned and winked at him, showing her approval. He turned and stood there, refusing to make any more movements until Axl met his demands. Rolling his eyes, Axl walked toward them and told her bye, as he glared at Blaine. Smirking, Blaine once more told Frankie it was nice to meet her and would look forward to the next time.

Standing herself, she actually gave him a small hug. Confused and a bit off put, he looked at Axl for instructions. Now it was his turn to smirk as he leaned against the wall by the door. Tentatively, he patted her arms and was finally released from her embrace. Releasing his hold they walked through the front door. Frankie walked behind and stopped at the door. A moment later, he heard her following them to his car. Pausing, he turned and looked at her. Her face looked stunned.

"Did you borrow your parents car to come here?" she asked curiously.

"No, this is mine. They got it for my birthday last year." he said, pushing the unlock button on his key chain

There was a high pitched chirp as the car roared to life. Looking at her, he could tell she was stunned with the quality of car. Turning his head, he gave Axl a questioning look.

"She's never seen anyone I've dated driving a car that was better than hers." he chuckled.

"That's not true!" she said, looking nervous.

Blaine could tell she wanted to know just how wealthy his family was. He didn't mind it too much, knowing most people were taken aback by how down to earth his family was.

"What do you parents do for a living?" she asked.

"Dad, well, we're not extremely close. It all sort of fell apart when..." he turned his head away, biting his lip. Axl reached over and held his hand. Frankie gave him a soft smile and nodded."He's a laser medical technician. He travels to hospitals and repairs their equipment. Mom's a major Mary Kay cosmetics sales associate. She travels to the big cities beauty conventions." he finished.

"Wow. You have any siblings?"she asked.

He began to open his mouth, but Axl beat him to it.

"His older brother is Cooper Anderson, Mom." he said, trying not to sound so excited. Blaine frowned and stared at him. Axl hung his head, but couldn't quite lose his smirk.

"The actor?"she asked, sounding breathless.

Sighing, he nodded, trying not to get annoyed. Axl squeezed his hand again reassuringly. Taking deep breathes, he calmed himself down and looked back up. When he saw her not looking very impressed, his mood began to ease again. Though, he thought she had made an effort to limit her true emotions when thinking about the latest news. Reaching out, she patted his arm again and told him to be careful on his way home. Thanking her, he opened the door and climbed in while Axl hurried around the other side. Once on the road, Axl looked over at him.

"You're going to pay for that in there." he said, as Blaine came to a stop at an intersection.

"For what?"he chuckled looking over quickly.

"For making me be nice to my mom." he growled, reaching over and grabbing Blaine's crotch.

Jumping, he tried to swat his hand away but was unsuccessful as Axl unzipped his fly. His hand reached in and rubbed his hardening cock, causing Blaine to open his legs. Pushing in further, he lifted his thick nuts and gently rolled them between his fingers. The light turned green, and he accelerated trying not to take too much notice as Axl pulled his length through the zipper. He gasped his Axl pushed his foreskin down his shaft. Shifting, Axl leaned over and dropped his mouth right on top of his cock.

"Oh fuck..." he mumbled, feeling the hot wetness envelope his member.

Abruptly, Axl rose and pointed at a restaurant. Looking over, he noticed Axl's smirk and he became furious.

"So," he said as he pulled into the parking lot."you get me hard and leave me no time to get rid of it before going into a public building. So the entire time I'm going to be horny as fuck and can do nothing about it?" he asked as they parked.

Axl chuckled as he turned the engine off and awkwardly zipped his hard cock back into his pants.

"Sounds about right." he said.

He felt pissed, and yet still turned on. Noticing they were parked next to the building, he looked up. Through the windows, a couple of guys were looking out at them. Axl grabbed his shirt and before he could do more, pulled him into a kiss. Smiling, he opened his mouth, totally forgetting about what was in front of him. Axl reached down again and squeezed his crotch. Gritting his teeth, he slapped his hand away and exited the car as Axl did the same with a bark of laughter. Closing the door, he readjusted himself and followed Axl into the establishment.

"Hey!" came a deep voice from a booth across one of the rooms.

Looking up, he recognized the faces of the guys that had looked at them while they were parked by the building. Feeling his face turn hot, he was thankful he had dark enough skin that it wouldn't be easily noticeable. Walking toward them, he gauged their attractiveness. They were certainly good looking, though no where near as hot as Axl. One had a shaved head and was light skinned with blue eyes. The other looked taller, with dark short hair and brown eyes. Both smiling at him, he reached out and shook their large hands.

Since they were both siting on one side he assumed Axl and he was suppose to sit on the other side. Though he wanted to sit on the outside, Axl gestured for him to take the seat next to the wall. Sighing, he scooted in and Axl sat next to him. The conversation was flat and nothing exciting happened. They were so comfortable talking to him about anything he felt wanted and decided to talk more than he had planned to. Sean seemed to by the smartest between Axl and Sean, but he seemed modest about it.

Darren seemed like a big lovable puppy. For some reason Blaine adored his low deep voice. His facial features were bigger than the other two. His upper chest was a lot bigger than Axl's or Sean's as well. Appetizers were brought out and he had just picked up a mozzarella stick when he felt a hand lightly grasp his left hand. Not looking down, he intertwined their fingers and he laid back in the booth. A few minutes later their dishes were brought out. Everything was really nice and by the time they were all finished, he was feeling rather sleepy.

Finally, it all came to an end and when the waitress came around Blaine took the ticket and handed her his card. She walked away and Axl and his two friends were staring at him.

"What?"" he asked, a little nervous.

"Dude, do you know how much all that was?" asked Sean, mouth hanging open.

"Not really...maybe $50." he said, knowing the amount was closer to $100.

"Axl, I think you got a keeper here." Darren, giving him a goofy smile.

Axl looked smug as he draped his arm over Blaine's shoulder. Feeling embarrassed by the attention, Blaine looked down at the mess on the table.

"You guys have to cover the tip." he said as the waitress made her way back.

Nodding, they emptied their pockets and placed five or six dollars on the table. She deserved more than that, but it was clear they had no idea how tipping worked. He would have to teach Axl about that some other time. They all stood and walked toward the exit. Since he was the last in line, he tugged out $10 bill and laid atop the table as she started to pick up the rest of the money. Giving him a warm smile, he did likewise and left.

Out in the night air, they stood by Blaine's car and chatted for a bit. It soon became clear Axl was getting antsy and indicated to his friends to beat it. Smirking they looked at him, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. Blaine matched their smirks, which seemed to frustrate Axl even more. Finally, Blaine gave in and said bye to both Darren and Sean. Seeing this, Axl opened the passenger door and got in the car. Sean smirked and leaned closer.

"Don't be too gentle with him." he said quietly.

Feeling his ears heating up, he nodded shyly and got in the running car. As soon as the door was closed, Axl lurched over and kissed him hard. The act was frantic and powerful. Blaine felt himself feeling the same but wanted to be somewhere else when they finally got around to what they would be doing. Sighing, Axl leaned back over to his side and buckled up. They exited the lot and Axl told him to head to the pool again. Protesting it was too cold, Axl agreed , but said the pool house was heated and there would again be no chance of getting caught.

"I missed you so much." Axl said, kissing his hand and rubbing his crotch.

"You too. I'm so proud of you Axl. So damn proud." he said thickly putting the car into park.

They clumsily made their way down the sidewalk to the pool house door. Kissing and unzipping each other's pants. Axl wanted it so much he dropped his key twice before he fit it into the key lock. Blaine had pulled out his cock as the door swung open into the darkness. Grunting, Blaine turned Axl around in the doorway and got down on his knees. He dove down engulfing his entire length in his waiting mouth. Axl gasped, then reluctantly pushed him off his dick so he could pull the door closed and lock it.

The moment the lock clicked, he realized he couldn't see a thing. Grinning, Blaine unzipped his own pants while his mouth sucked in Axl's hard member into it. Trying to keep his movements unnoticeable ,he felt Axl take hold of his hair to move his mouth up and down his shaft. Pulling back, he pushed Axl's cock against his groin as he sucked in his sweaty nuts. Once more, Axl let out a loud moan. As his pants and underwear dropped down to ankles, he started to pump the wanting cock in front of him. Stealthily, he turned around back up a into position, he braced himself.

With one quick movement, he back up into Axl. The entire length was buried inside Blaine ass.

"Oh fuck!" he roared as he felt the sensation.

"God I want you." Blaine panted, feel his ass stretch.

"Oh my god, you feel so good B." he moaned, sounding almost in tears.

Axl thrust forward a couple times, but it became clear their movements were limited. Awkwardly, they shuffled forward while still fucking. Finally, they parted and found a small light fixture to turn on. They stood in a small room, both of their shirts on but everything below their waist's down around their ankles. Sighing the pulled the rest off, never breaking eye contact. Axl walked to the room where the towels were stored. Blaine grinned and laid back on a lounge chair, slowly stroked his uncut cock. As Axl came back into the room, Blaine rolled the skin down to the base of his shaft and pressed his finger into the piss slit. Bringing it up to his mouth, he sucked it off slowly.

Dropping the towels, Axl crawled atop him and wrapped his lips around the shaft while his finger dug down underneath Blaine's nuts. Pulling his legs apart more, Axl had full access to his entrance. Blaine put his hands on both sides of Axl's head and moved it up and down his length After a few moments, he pulled off Blaine's cock pushed him all the way on the chair until he was on his back. Lifting his legs and placing them on his shoulders, Axl inched forward and maneuvered his hips until he felt his dick rest against the tight opening.

Increasing the pressure, it finally slid in. Once buried, he didn't move right away, just sat there and stared into his eyes. His hand reached around his thigh and wrapped itself around Blaine's weeping member. Slowly, he pumped up and down knowing the pace wasn't fast or hard enough. Giving him a pouting face, Blaine was reward as Axl increased both the speed and the pressure. Pulling back a bit, he pushed in again with a twist of his hand around the head of Blaine cock. Though the light was on, he couldn't really see what his own dick was doing.

Blaine smiled, loving how hairy they both appeared. It had now been months since he had done any manscaping and it was showing. As if thinking the same thing, Axl reached down and pushed his finger tips in the thick forest until he felt Blaine's actual skin. Both grinning, he leaned up and Axl met his lips and began to build speed. Dropping a leg, Axl twisted his body a bit until Blaine was on his side. Carefully, he twisted again until he was on his stomach. He knew Axl's favorite position was doggy style. It was almost always the position he wanted to be in when he finally came.  
Finally, Axl backed up off the lounge and pulled him along. Knees on the floor, he dropped his hands and held his hips hard. Taking a few breathes, he pounded once. The sound of the single movement of slapping skin reverberated throughout the entire room. Copying the movement, the sound echoed.

Grunting, Axl stood and took Blaine with him. Tilting his head, he turned and met Axl's lips as the furious assault began to build. An arm wrapped around his torso and gripped his cock. Taking a few tentative pumps, he beat his length fast and hard. He could feel it approaching, as Axl's breathing became labored. Squeezing his hold on Axl's cock, he pushed back to meet his now slopping thrusts.

"Jerk me hard Ax" he pleaded between their kisses.

Humming, Axl nodded and wrapped his other arm around this chest. Using both his hands, he wrapped them both around his length and pumped, making sure to use his foreskin as an extra extension in his movements. In reward, Blaine clinched his ass at odd intervals. Most were done at random, that way Axl would be surprised and unprepared for the sudden change in actions. Slowing his own movements, Axl pumped Blaine's cock while thrusting randomly. Nudging his head to the side, Axl blew hot air into Blaine's ear and licked the interior.

That was all it took for Blaine to shoot his load. Groaning, he staggered forward as ropes of his cum painted the lounge chair in front of him white. Cursing and clinching his dick harder than ever, he felt Axl groan. Axl growled, clearly not wanting to cum yet, but Blaine's ass muscles were just too much, even though Axl wasn't even moving his dick in and out. Feeling a bite to his neck, he glanced back and felt Axl go rigid. A warmth of hot liquid began to fill his ass.

"Fuck fuck fuck, you bitch!" he growled as his hips shook and almost collapsed.

Blaine hummed with triumph as Axl released his hold on his dick and just grabbed his hips. Unexpectedly, they fell atop the pile of towels Axl had dropped earlier Grunting, he fell on his back. He hadn't realized he was still coming until he felt a spray of hot wetness bead across his sweaty chest. Glancing down, he was fascinated as his dick twitched with his heart beat and small droplets of cum dribbled out with each twitch. Finally it came to and end and he went limp. He didn't know how long they laid there, but it was long enough to feel Axl's cock go soft and slip out of his messy cum filled ass.

"I love you Blaine." Axl whispered, kissing neck.

"I love you to Axl." he breathed, reluctantly lift his ass and turning to face him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer chapter than I had planned on writing.....but I like how it turned out. The next chapter will be longer, with a bit of smut....but the one after that there's so much smut it's going to get crazy. Thanks for reading


	25. the Pool House...Again

"Do you want me to trim my...nether regions?" he asked Blaine, looking up.

"Why do you ask?" Blaine puzzled, reaching down and scratching his groin beneath the thick mass of hair.

"Well..." he hesitated, feeling a bit of guilt.

"Go on." Blaine grinned at him, as if knowing what he was going to say.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed on.

"Well, I accidentally landed on a gay porn site and noticed almost every guy on it seemed to have little to no pubes."

"You were looking at gay porn?" he grinned, unable to drop the smirk that was forming.

"It was an accident!" he assured him, knowing full well it wasn't.

"Don't you dare trim anything. I like a man to be a man, with thick hair in all the right spots. I'm sick of the new fad of trimming everything like you're a fucking girl." he raged, all the while using his fingers to lightly stroke his hardening member, then paused and gave him a sharp look,"though I wouldn't protest if you wanted to trim the area right around your hole." he finished, reaching under his balls and used his thumb to press against his opening.

His thoughts were kind of muddied at the moment with Blaine starting to stroke him harder. Shaking his head, he reached out and pulled Blaine in closer so they were facing each other on the mass of towels on the floor. Once their faces were about a foot apart, he reached down and pumped the uncut cock mirroring his own. Stroking him harder, he lifted both of his legs over Blaine's hairy thighs. Scooting forward, he pushed Blaine back until his back was against the floor. Maneuvering his hips, he sat down with his cock resting against Blaine's.

Leaning forward, he licked Blaine's dark nipples and made his way up to his mouth. Staring into each others eyes for a few moments, he continued to grind into him lightly. Meeting his lips, he kissed hard, forcing his tongue in side his lovers' mouth. Sucking on his tongue, Blaine hummed affectionately. Lifting his head, he smirked and twisted his body until his armpit was over Blaine's mouth. Smirking, he raised and lowered his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Suck it." he commanded and groaned as he felt Blaine's tongue force it's way into the pit. He groaned and shook, trying not to take too much noticed of Blaine's chuckling.

"What is it with you and armpits?"he asked, using his nose to push the pit away and lean over so he could get at his other pit. Groaning, he shook and ground harder into Blaine's hard dick.

"Don't know, just don't stop." he shuddered.

"Mew got blit" he said in a muffled voice.

Finally getting enough, he lifted up and rotated his body so his furry hole hovered right over Blaine's mouth. Feeling a wet tongue probe him, he grinned know Blaine had no qualms whatsoever about eating out his ass. He wasn't going to move for a while, wanting his hole to get good and ready for what he had planned to do. Leaning down, he dropped his mouth over Blaine's hard and leaking cock. Wrapping his lips around the head, he made his way down the shaft, slowly pushing the foreskin down to the base. Hearing a groan, and feeling the hot wetness of the mouth leave his hole.

"Keep at it."he whispered back, and was gratified to feel the sensation return.

Using his hands, he stroked Blaine slowly, but forcefully. Digging down, he rubbed the area under his nuts and used his other hand work the shaft. Hoping he was ready, he lifted his hips and rotated again so he was facing him. Scooting back, he gritted his teeth slightly as he felt the heat of Blaine's cock come ever closer to his hole. Reaching back, he took hold of Blaine's length and aimed it at his entrance. Slowly, he inched his hips down until he felt the tip pressed into the tight rim. Taking a breath he felt the tip finally enter him.

Cringing, he felt his hole stretch as the thickest part finally enter him. Hissing, he closed his eyes and made himself continue until he felt his ass getting tickled by the thick forest of hair at the base of Blaine's shaft. Letting out a breath he settled his entire weight on Blaine's length. Below, his lover smiled as he felt Axl's tight muscles close around his cock. Knowing Blaine wouldn't mind having to wait a bit long to get into the real pounding, he took a few breaths and smiled down at his strained face.

"You want to pound me don't you?" he chuckled.

Biting his lip, Blaine nodded a couple of times, unable to speak. Squeezing down on his length, he enjoyed seeing his eyes widen as he restrained himself. It seemed Blaine either couldn't or wouldn't wait any longer though. Thrusting up, Axl's ass was for a short time, a few inches of above his groin. Making the most of it, Blaine quickly dropped his hips and thrust up again, making sure Axl couldn't sit back down.

He grunted as Blaine thrust up hard. Crying out, he bit his own lip, not wanting Blaine to stop. This must have been apparent because he halted his hard movements. Looking down, he saw Blaine looked incredibly guilty and ashamed. Shaking his head, he leaned down and kissed him, while at the same time dropping his hips and rose again.

"Axl, stop, it's hurting you." he said.

"No!" he growled, dropping his hips again.

"But," he protested.

"Shut up and fuck me." he said, trying with all his might not to show his pain.

After a minute or two of him riding Blaine, his pain lessened and he began to enjoy the thrusting. Blaine twisted his hips slightly and small curve of his cock rubbed against his prostate. Crying out, he leaned down and kissed Blaine and his thrusts started to become harder. Without saying a word, Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him around. Now facing the same direction as Blaine, he was pushed forward until he toppled onto his hands and knees. Now doggy style, he turned his head and watched as Blaine rose a bit and thrusted hard. The sound reverberated around the dark room as the skin slapped skin.

Feeling hands close around his neck, Blaine pounded into him unmercifully. Suddenly, he felt his cock twitched as his prostate was nudged. Hands still on the floor, he was about to reach down to jerk his dick when Blaine's cock ground into that perfect spot. With a cry, he looked down and watched as cum shot out of his twitching from the handless orgasm. Behind him, he heard cursing and panting as the rough thrusting became erratic and shaky.

"Axl, I'm..." he squeaked.

"Do it Blaine. I want to feel it in me." he cried, his neck starting to hurt as strained to look back at Blaine's face as he lost it.

Blaine's eyes widened, then closed and his face cringed. His movements came to a halt and he felt hot liquid drench the walls of his ass. The sensation really was quiet different, but not exactly bad. Smiling, he felt the twitch and squirt of seed erupting out of the cock in his ass. Sweat dripped off Blaine's face and landed on his back as he shook and finally landed atop him. The extra weight was too much and he topple to the floor, his cock landing in the pool of his own cum. He grunted as his sensitive meat came into contact with the floor. Panting, Blaine kissed his neck and rolled off him.

"That was so good Axl. Your ass is so tight." he breathed with a lazy smile.

"After a while it started to feel good, though I still like topping more." he confessed, not feeling the least bit sorry.

Nodding, Blaine scooted over and rested his sweat body over his. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he rose to his shaky feet. Blaine lifted up on an elbow and raised in an eyebrow in question. Reaching down, he pulled him up. Both still wobbly, they chuckled and limped over to the showers to cool off and clean the sweat and cum off their bodies. Standing in the open showers, he took the initiative and began to soap up Blaine's back. Chuckling, he tilted his head to the side so they could share a kiss.

"I don't want you to trim anything either. I like you're thick bush babe." he leaned in and reached around to drag his fingers through the wet mass of hair.

"Good, I always hated trimming that anyways, too much work and it made it look like I had a baby dick." he confessed.

"B, I don't think it would ever look like a baby dick, it's too thick, even when..." he stopped, then chuckled." I was going to say soft but it's not very soft at the moment, is it?" he grinned, gripping him hard.

"Well, what do you expect, you're playing with it." he said, but not sounding mad at all.

"You realize, we've never actually jerked each other off, as if we were just friends with benefits?" he asked excited.

"Dude, another round and I'll probably be shooting blanks." he breathed, but started thrusting into his fist.

"OK, I'll stop." he said turning and washing his own hair, smirking, knowing it wouldn't take long.

"Let's get cleaned up first. I hate saying this but I've actually got to head back home tonight." he said sadly.

Axl turned and frowned, not wanting their night to end.

"I don't want you to go B." he said sadly.

"Me either, but I've got to, I've got Glee practice in the morning for regionals. The whole club will be meeting at the school at six in the a m.

Turning the showers off, he glanced at the large digital clock hanging on the wall. The time was 11:37 PM. Blaine still had an hourish drive home, so he would only get around four or five hours of sleep. That wasn't nearly enough. It wasn't fair to Blaine when he drove all the way here and had to go home. Sighing, he knew he needed to let him go for his own good. Sighing, he turned Blaine around once they were reclothed. Smiling, he forced his lips on his, only soft and more meaningful. Staring into each others eyes, they both decided to not get off again.

Closing the door behind them, he entered Blaine's car and was driven home. A block away, Blaine stopped so Axl's dad wouldn't see them. Shaking his head, he told him to drive right to his driveway. There, he pulled him in and kissed him once more for quite a period of time, not caring if his dad saw. Blaine smiled, knowing the risk he was taking and felt a tear travel down his cheek. Axl reached up and brushed it away with his index finger and smiled softly.

"Next time we meet will be at your place. Let me know when the best time would be Blaine. I'm so happy with you, and I hope you're happy too.

"I am Axl, much more than I thought I could be after...well you know." he smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek as he exited the car.

He watched as Blaine took off down the street and waited until his car was no longer visible before he walked to his front door and went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the longest yet.


	26. Birthday Wish

"What do you want for your birthday Blaine?" he asked with a smile.

"It doesn't matter, happy just being with you." he replied.

Axl frowned and shook his head. They were sitting in two bean bag chairs in Blaine's room playing a game on a PS2. Just because they were always hot and horny didn't mean they couldn't hang out and do normal teenager stuff. After a while, it was clear Axl much better at playing games. Blaine only had a few games and the only one that interested Axl was the Lord of the Rings game. While he always got Legolas, it suited Axl, for he only liked to play as Aragorn. They were coming close to beating the game at this point.

It had been a couple of months since Blaine had met Axl's mom and his best friends. They had hung out in different places and doing different activities. A couple of weeks ago Darren and Sean had actually came with Axl and hung out around his house and even went to the movies in town. It seemed they had all gotten along perfectly. Blaine still hadn't met Axl's father yet. The subject seemed to loom over their heads, something that could destroy everything they had built. Blaine had told Axl time and time again he didn't have to meet him until he was ready. This seemed to cheer Axl up every time the subject was brought up. They finished the level and Axl unexpectedly saved the game and turned it off before he rounded on him in his chair.

"Come on dude, anything." he said with a smirk. He began to open his mouth but Axl stopped him again.

"Don't lie, tell me...no matter how weird or extreme your thoughts." Axl went on, and finished as he watched Blaine's brow furrow, not in consideration, but instead in contemplation.

"Anything?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything, no matter what...well...no sex with animals of course." he said.

"Dude!"Blaine barked out, disgust and amusement written across his face.

"You never know" he shrugged

"I want..." he said, before trailing off.

"Yes?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, he blurted out his request."an orgy." he said.

Axl blinked a few times, completely surprised.

"No girls though." Blaine went on quickly. He loved Axl, but he wouldn't even be able to get hard if a girl was in the room. Axl stared at him, chewing on his lip.

"OK." he said.

"What?" he asked, not believing his ears.

"I assume you already have a list of who you want in it." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well...that's the hard part. The guys I want to be in it won't ever agree. I want Sam to be in it and..." he said, but didn't finish the sentence.

Axl didn't look surprised at the first name. He assumed the others would be in Glee club.

"Kurt can't be in it at all."Axl said, suddenly serious.

"Please, no not him." he agreed and smiled as a look of relief spread across Axl's face. "The other two are..." he hesitated and looked at him skeptically.

"Who?" Axl asked, utterly clueless.

"Sean and Darren." he said quickly, his dark face turning even darker with embarrassment.

"What?"came a reply, somewhere between disbelief and amusement.

"They're nowhere near as hot as you Axl, but, I don't know. I'm curious about them. What do their dicks look like?"he asked, suddenly more forceful and energetic.

Blinking, Axl just stared in silence.

"Come on, I know you've seen them because you guys have all jerked off in the same room watching hetero porn." he said.

"Well...Sean's kind of...curves downward, and..." he was interrupted.

"Really, is it thick and long?"he asked.

"Not really thick...but probably a bit longer than mine. Darren's..."he said turning a bit pink again, and not going on.

"What?" he asked earnestly.

"It's huge...thicker and longer with dark blond pubes...probably at least seven and a half or eight longer, and quite a bit thicker than yours, and perfectly straight." he finished.

Blaine couldn't help it in unzipped his pants and pulled out his uncut dick and started to masturbate right in front of him. Axl smirked at Blaine's reaction.

"Let me guess, you want him to pound you?" he whispered low, reaching out and tugging his nuts out of the opening as well.

"Would it hurt?" he asked Axl, closing his eyes.

Detecting movement, he bang to open them, but Axl placed his hand over the area. Heat radiated from behind as Axl pressed his chest to his back. He gasped as he felt Axl' s hand swat his own away from his swollen cock. Blaine reached backward and gripped his thighs as Axl stroked him slowly.

"Yes, it looked almost as thick as a soda can, so it probably would hurt a bit." he whispered.

He moaned as Axl stopped pumping his length. Also swatting away his own hands as he attempted to restart his actions.

"I bet you'd like to fuck Sam in the ass...wouldn't you Blaine?"he whispered, starting to pump again.

"Yea..." he moaned weakly.

"Shoot your load inside his ass, as Darren fucked your hole so hard it starts to bleed." he breathed, chewing on his ear.

"Oh..." he hummed wistfully.

"I would be laying on my back, ass in the air while Sam fucks me hard, while Sean sits his ass on my face and I eat him out while Sam and him kiss, while Sam also jerks his cock.

He whimpered, imagining three guy train in doggy style. Darren would be last in line fucking his ass, while he fucked Sam's, who fucked Axl missionary style as Sean sat on his face while Sam jerked Sean off. They would all hold off to cum until they were all ready and blew it all at once. Darren, himself, and Sam shooting inside each other's ass. Sean jerking Axl and Sam jerking Sean until they blew their load all over Axl's chest and stomach while Sam and Sean kissed.

"Maybe, we could ask Sam to hold off his manscaping, that way we're all hairy since Sean and Darren don't groom their nether regions like us." he whispered, pulling him up into a standing position. Axl pushed his pants the rest of the way down and started making noise behind him. Knowing his was disrobing, he bit his lip to keep from releasing too early. After a few moments, he felt something hard pressed against his tight an intense pressure, he sighed as he felt Axl push inside and start to thrust quickly. The sound of their smacking flesh reverberated around the room. As he felt his orgasm about to burst Axl's thrusts became erratic and he leaned in.

"It's going to happen Blaine, I promise you." he whispered, lightly biting his ear.

"Shoot your load baby, I"m gonna shoot in you right..." his voice quivered and Blaine squeezed his ass on Axl's cock and they both came.

Axl, hot and thick inside his hole and his own load being shot halfway across the room as ropes of cum erupted from his uncut cock. Both panting and cursing, they slowed as their members became to sensitive to had no idea how long they stood there, being completely dressed except that their pants and underwear pushed down to about their knees. Humming and chuckling, they awkwardly shifted backward until they finally sat down on the bed, Axl''s softening cock still inside his ass. After a few moments, he noisily pulled himself off Axl's cock and sat down next to him, where they laid back and kissed in an embrace as the excitement drained from them.

After they settled down, Blaine looked over and gave Axl a soft lazy smile.

"How are you going to convince Sean and Darren, they're straight" he asked.

"Don't know, but...a hole is a hole. Also, your really hot, even straight guys can tell that sort of thing even if we don't like to admit it."he said with a wink. "The only problem is how I'm going to bring it up." he laughed darkly.

"Are they single?" he asked.

"At the moment, I think so."he replied.

"Um..."he said hesitating..,"Have they ever done anything with anyone...you know, more than jerking off I mean?"he asked, watching Axl's face with interest.

"We all claimed we had gotten a little tail. But, I lied of course, since I hadn't done a thing with anyone before you. So I'm not sure , but I bet their lying as well."he said, ears turning slightly pink.

"Do you want me to talk to the...I can be very persuasive..." he said, sliding his hand onto his thigh.

"No, I'll do it." he chuckled, then scooted all the way back onto the bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you remember the day we met Blaine?" he asked softly.

"Yes." he said warmly.

"Tell me what it was all about. I wasn't for sure you were gay when you walked into the shop. Though I noticed you were staring at me through the doors." he chuckled, reaching down and intertwining their fingers.

"I was so depressed, but when I saw you I felt better, well...my dick started to get hard and that's why I stopped staring." he chuckled.

"Did you want me?" he asked, even softer.

"Why do you think I asked you to walk with me to eat. I felt bad about your guitar, but I honestly just wanted to flirt and see how far I could take it." he replied.

"I knew it."Axl whispered.

"After it all went down and you met Cooper the next morning I was scared I'd never see you again. I had already gotten too attached to you, even though we had only met for a few hours." he confessed.

Axl pulled him up and onto his chest so they were staring into each others eyes. They didn't break eye contact and Blaine lowered himself until his head rested under Axl's chin. So comfortable, they sighed at the exact same time. Blaine started to hum a song, and Axl rubbed his a few minutes of humming, he felt Axl's groin start to harden. Raising his head, he arched and eyebrow.

"I love the way you sound." he said, shrugging.

Reluctantly, he sat up and patted the seat beside him.

"Once, when I went to Dalton and was the head singer for the Warblers, I convinced them to help me out trying to ask out a guy that was working at the Gap in the mall. We sang and danced and I bought socks. Apparently it was too much. I waited outside the store for the guy and when he came out, he informed me I got him fired. Also, even if he did like me we couldn't be together because I wasn't of legal age. I guess why I brought up the story was because when I felt you getting hard, it reminded me of the song I sang in the store." he chuckled.

"You tried to ask him out by singing and having your friends back you up?" he asked, sounding amused, until his face lit up.

"Well, to be honest the way you sing could certainly tip the tables. What was it you sang?"

"When I Get You Alone." he chuckled, covering his crotch to hide his growing erection.

"Really?" he asked sitting up.

"Yea, there was a girl in the store that actually recorded the performance." he said, shyly.

"I want to watch it, right now." he said enthusiastically.

He groaned, not wanting to get into it. Axl just stared at him expectantly. Sighing, he got off his bed and headed to his laptop. Opening it, he had to close the webpage immediately. It wasn't fast enough as Axl let out a bark of laughter. Feeling his cheeks burn, he tried to ignore the image of two guys sitting on a bed using fleshlights to jerk each other off. He didn't know what it was, but he loved it when someone else used something unfamiliar on your dick to get you off. Opening YouTube, he clicked on his favorites and chose the video. Backing up, he turned up the volume and played it in full screen. Axl rose and lifted Blaine out of his chair and sat down in his place.

"Blaine?" he asked, glancing at him as the song began.

"Hmm?" he asked, enjoying Axl's jumpiness.

"Jerk me off while I'm watching this." he ordered, not even looking up, just opening his legs.

Amused, Blaine shook his head. Axl glanced over again and made a puppy face. Groaning, Blaine leaned down and unzipped his pants. Axl's face immediately turned into a smirk of triumph. He was almost tempted to stop, but as soon as he felt the hard member in his hand he knew he couldn't stop. But, he did stop, then stood and pushed the pause button. Axl looked up desperately.

"There's a price if you want to finish watching that what turns you on, Axl. Will you pay the price?" he smirked.

Returning the smirk, he nodded and stood. Shaking with triumph, he pulled Axl's pants and boxers down halfway. Kneeling, he opened Axl's cheeks and pushed his tongue inside his hole. Axl moaned and leaned forward, holding on to his desk for support. When he felt he was ready, Blaine stood and unzipped his pants, and pulled out his uncut cock through his zipper. Deciding to fuck him where he was, he pressed his dick to Axl's entrance and pushed. Grunting , he loved the feel of being buried inside Axl's tight hole.

"OK, you can press play." he chuckled.

Suddenly the sound blasted out of his laptop as he fucked his boyfriend hard, harder than he meant to. Reaching around he also jerked his throbbing cock.

"Fuck me harder Blaine, you sound so good." came a shaky voice in front of him.

He pounded into him harder than ever, already feeling his climax.

"Blaine, I'm coming." Axl shouted, and a moment later he felt his hand being drenched with hot liquid as the hole surrounding his member clenched and quivered enough to push him over the edge. One last thrust and he came inside him. Grunting and panting, he pulled out and sat on his floor, while Axl continued to watch the remainder of the video. Finally complete. Axl closed the laptop and turned around, hard cock still standing at perfect attention with a few drops of seamen leaking out of the slit on the head. Shuffling forward, he pushed his cock into his mouth, wanting him to clean it off. Sighing, Blaine complied and a sucked it off and stared up at him with a smile. Pulling his pants up, he sat down next to him on the floor.

"Blaine, I want you to meet my dad."he said quietly.

Turning quickly, he looked at him, and was stunned to see a tear fall down his cheek.

"Why Axl? You can't be ready." he said quietly.

"It's what's right." he stated.

"Not yet Axl."he argued

"But, I've met your parents, and your brother, once." he said.

"Yes, but you're not ready. I mean, I'm touched yo told you best friends, and your mom. You're sure your brother and sister will be fine with it." he said squeezing his hands and kissing them affectionately.

"Blaine, what if my Dad rejects me." he said, voice quivering.

Using his strength, he actually lifted Axl and carried him as if he were a bride and laid him on his bed.

"Axl." he said softly, reaching out and turning his face to meet his.

Tears were streaming down cheeks. Pulling him into his lap, he held Axl rubbing and shushing him gently. He could tell Axl rarely cried, and this might just be the most he'd done in years. Still, he loved Axl, and would stick with him. It almost hurt him to hear how Axl let it tears leaking down his own eyes, he let them fall.

"Axl, you just let it out. I'm serious. I don't care how long or how hard you have to cry, you let it out, all of it. I'm here and I've got you, my love." he said strongly.

That seemed to renew his emotions. He smiled and rocked him, knowing exactly how it felt to fear a parents rejection. Luckily, he was closer to his mom. Mom's seemed to take the news of their sons being gay a lot easier than it was for fathers. Axl however, had always acted and appeared straight, being involved in every sport there was and being tough. Always being with his dad had set the pair closer than he and his mom. He had told him how scared he was, especially that he had detected his father saying homophobic things at times. For the longest time, he had acted the same, until he had met and fell for Blaine.

He felt so touched Axl was willing to do all this for him. Kurt and he had a lot in common with the fine arts, but in some ways, they were too alike. Being so similar wasn't a very good balance. Kurt was a year older, acted so dramatic and feminine at times it was hard to bare it. Axl balanced him out a hell of a lot more than Kurt ever had. The same seemed to be true in Axl's case as well. The shaking started to calm an Axl looked up with a grateful smile. Grinning down, he leaned down, kissing his forehead.

"Thank you Blaine. I've never cried like that before...I must seem like a baby to you." he said, looking embarrassed.

"Axl Heck," he said in a stern voice,"whenever you feel like letting it out, you fucking let it out, you hear me mister."he said, holding his chin and staring into his eyes with a seriousness that startled Axl.

He nodded and leaned upward and met his softened his face admitted to himself how much he liked coddling Axl. Reaching over, he removed a few tissues from his Kleenex box and padded Axl's eyes and wiped his cheeks.

"I love you Blaine." he chuckled, intertwining theirs fingers.

"I'm pretty lucky I turned you." he grinned mischievously.

"Sh!" Axl said chuckling..."you'll alert all those conservatives who spend their life saying that it's a choice."he finished.

"It's not a choice...when you're in love...nothing is an option Axl." he said softly.

"You should be in politics." he said.

"No way!" he shook his head lifted Axl out of his lap.

"Aw...I felt so comfortable." he whined.

"Not this time bucko."he said, refusing to look at what he was sure was Axl giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Blaine, you really are a catch." Axl mumbled, looking down at their locked hands.

"Dammit!"he said, pulling him back onto his lap.

"No, that wasn't just something I said so I could return to this seat. It was something I meant in complete seriousness. It's funny how much more mature I've gotten since I've been with you. Everyone I know has mentioned how different I am. You know, I even made a B on a math test last week. My mom looked like she was going to faint. She wants to meet you again soon, but she's such a character." he said looking up.

Giving him a quick peck on the lips, he wouldn't let Axl leave his lap. He had earned his seat. It thrilled him to know how much Axl had benefited from their relationship. They hadn't really discussed what they were planning to do after high school. Christmas wasn't for another month, and he wondered how to bring up their future. He couldn't help think how this time last year he had been happy with Kurt and had planned out their entire future. How much changed, and most for the better. Wondering how to bring up their future, he sat in silence. Almost missing what Axl said next, he was surprised o hear him say what he had been thinking.

"What are you wanting to do after graduation?" he asked, interestedly,"Something to do with singing I"m sure, that's what I would go for if I had a voice like yours."

"Well, I was planning on trying out for NYADA, but I don't really want to anymore."he said, but he went on before Axl could ask what it meant." New York Academy of Dramatic Arts."

"Oh," he sounded flustered, as if his mind went blank.

"What about you?"

"I want to play football somewhere. I've already had two or three recruiters come to a couple of games and talked to me afterward. One even wanted to talk to me after the game you came to see. I told him I had plans and would definitely want to reschedule." he said.

Shocked, he turned Axl's head around so they could talk face to face.

"You turned down an interview just so you could see me?" he asked, more in shock than touched.

Axl looked confused at his reaction.

"Axl, that was important. Did you at least set up another appointment."he asked urgently.

"Yea, I already had at a couple of weeks ago. It went really well."he said, looking nervous, then as Blaine's face relaxed he did the same.

"Good."he said, taking a deep breath of relief.

Axl looked down at his watch and frowned. It was clear it was time for him to head home. Luckily they only lived a 30ish minute drive apart. Standing, they walked out his bedroom door and held hands down the stairs. The was empty, so they didn't hesitated kiss all the way to the door. Finally to the door they exited and Blaine opened Axl's car door for him. Shutting it, he leaned and kissed him hard, not want to part. Sadly, the time had come and Axl started his car and looked up.

"Love you , B, I'll call you and tell you the details about getting together with Sean and Darren." he said.

"You really think it'll happen?" he asked truly curious.

"I'll think of a way. You just talk to Sam and make sure he wants to join in." he said.

Chuckling, he nodded and patted the side of the car as Axl drove out of his driveway and onto the highway to head home.

***Axl's POV

Axl stared at his friends, trying to figure out how to suggestion what he wanted to do for Blaine. Maybe he should ask them one at a time. He just wondered who to approach. It wasn't long before he decided on Sean. If he would agree he was sure Darren would follow. Sighing, he crossed the yard over to his house. Luckily, he knew Sean would be alone for another hour or so. Walking to the door, he knocked and a moment later it opened and he was invited in. Sean sat down in an armchair in front of the TV while he took the love seat.

"So, what's up?" he asked brightly, looking over.

He hesitated, which caught his attention quicker than usual.

"What's wrong dude?"he asked seriously.

"Nothing bad. Hey...you've known Blaine now for a while, right?" he asked, perfectly aware of the answer.

Sean nodded and smiled broadly."The dudes awesome bud, you're a lucky guy."

"I know, and I still can't believe you're so cool about all this gay stuff." he said, feelings his palms start to sweat.

"Stop that. I told you, it's all cool with me. It doesn't sicken me in the least." he chuckled.

"That's good. Look, I know we, you, Darren and myself always bragged about getting to certain bases with the ladies and at least getting a form of...you know..." he said, feeling his face turning pink, noticing Sean's was changing as well. "but honestly, have you ever got anything done, to you know, from a girl..."he hesitated feeling his ears on fire"like a blow job or a a hand job?" he finished, not want to look up."I'm sorry if it's too personal dude, I just..well I lied about ever getting anywhere with anyone. I never did a thing until I was with him , and now, its almost all the time." he said quickly, finally looking up.

Sean looked at him and stared off into the distance.

"Don't worry about, forget I ever asked." he said, starting to get up, but his arm was grabbed by Sean's hand.

"No, I've never done anything. Once Jill kind of rubbed my crotch really hard." he said quietly, face a bright pink." I ended up coming in my pants." he chuckled darkly.

Unable to help himself, he let out the air he had pint up and laid back against the seat.

"What?" Sean asked, somewhat more animated.

"Well...um." he stopped, debating whether to just scrap the whole thing. The only that that urged him on was Blaine's birthday request.

"Look, Blaine's birthday is approaching in a couple of weeks and I asked him what he wanted, anything he wanted." he said.

"What's he want?"Sean asked, looking interested.

"Um..."he paused.

"What? Like clothes or a song or something neat like that?" he asked brightly.

"Don't fly off the handle Sean...but he wants to have an...orgy." he whispered so soft he hoped Sean couldn't hear.

"You mean, with more than just the two of you together"he asked, voice whispering as well.

"Sean, he wants you and Darren and his best friend Sam to go for it. I told him I'd talk to you guys about it." he said, looking up nervous as hell.

"Ax, I'm totally straight." he said dumbfounded.

"I know!" he said quickly, "but...I don't know...a hole is a hole. No one would ever know, I promise.

"I don't think I want to take another dude's dick up the a. Even if it was only you or Darren." he said, looking nervous and reaching down to rearrange an obvious bulge.

"Well, you wouldn't have to have one. I don't think Sam would want to either, but the deal is you could put it in either me or Blaine, same with Darren and Sam.

"I wouldn't have to have dick in my butt?" he asked, sounding more willing.

"No, not at all. You wouldn't have to touch one either. You could just do me or Blaine, or we'd blow you." he said, feeling his stomach untightening.

"Does it really feel that good?"he asked.

"Yea, it does...it's unbelievable. Everything everyone has ever told you doesn't come close to how it really feels."he said normally. He stared at Sean's bulge and thought he could convince him to join.

"You want a quick...you know." he said pointing at Sean's crotch, and then at him."No one would know." he finished.

Sean looked nervous, staring around in the room and then at the clock. Axl got up, taking Sean's hesitation as an invitation. Reaching down, he began to go for his zipper but his hand was swatted away. Suddenly on edge, he back up, afraid of a fist. Instead, Sean rose and nodded in the direction of his bedroom. Breathing a sigh of relief, he followed and closed the door. Sean stood awkwardly,not making eye contact. Axl shrugged, then got down on his knees, and reached a shaky hand up and unzipped his pants. Staring up, they made eye contact and Sean gave him a shy smile. Giving him a nod, he reached and felt pulled out Sean's erect cock through the opening.

Jumping, Sean backed up on wobbly legs and sat on the edge of his bed. The long cock curved slightly downward, but not enough to make a difference. The girth wasn't really thick though. Leaning in, he licked the head and Sean gave a deep moan and instinctively dropped his hand on Axl's curly haired head. Opening his mouth, he took in as much as possible, loving the sound of Sean's cries of pleasure.

"Axl, take out my nuts." Sean requested.

Nodding, he unbuttoned the top of his pants and pulled down his clothing. Sean's pubes weren't really thick or dark, but you could tell he didn't manscape at all. The nuts hung low, though they weren't very big. Licking the warm sack, he used his hand to pump the shaft above. Slurping his way up the shaft, he once more took in the head and swirled his tongue around it. He did this for some minutes before Sean began to shake. Feeling hands reach down, he felt Sean push him down as far as he could on his cock just as he came. The amount of cum though wasn't much, tasted alright. Swallowing, he stood and patted Sean's thigh.

"That was wicked dude, I'm in." he said enthusiastically.

"Sweet!" he knuckle bumped him and turned as Sean stood and pulled up his pants.

"You want me to do you now?"he asked.

Smiling, he shook his head nicely and said good bye.

"Where you going?"he asked.

"I've got to ask Darren now." he answered, then paused."In case he's not totally in, can I tell him if he asks you've agreed?" he asked.

Sean nodded, bumping fists, and he left the house to his car. Grinning, he turned on the car and buckled himself in. He texted Darren to make sure he was home. Even if he wasn't he was going to get something to eat. As he tried to decide what to get, he got a ping saying Darren was home. Feeling nervous, he headed over to his place. Walking up to the house, he couldn't help but reflect on what he knew Darren had in his pants. Shaking his head, he knocked and was let in. Darren's mom was home so he greeted her and followed him into his room.

"So, what's up?" came Darren's deep voice.

"Um...jeez...I just had this exact conversation with Sean and I'm finding it hard to start."he said aloud, without realizing he was doing so.

"What conversation?" he asked.

"What?"he said, looking confused.

Darren's brow furrowed.

"Oh, well...dude, have you actually gotten any play?" he asked, noticing immediately Darren's face turning pink.

"That's a little personal dude." he said in a whisper.

"Look, I know we've talked about things we've done but to be honest, before I met Blaine, I had done absolutely nothing. Not a handy or head at all. I just said all that because you two said the same. So I was lying about getting some before."he said in a rush, liking how Darren's face returned to a normal color.

"I've gotten a hand job." he said quietly.

"Really? Who from?"he asked, surprised.

"I can't say. It's not right." he breathed.

Though he was curious, he felt it was best to push pass that.

"Well, Blaine's birthday is coming up and I told him he could have anything he wanted...well...he asked for...an...orgy." he said, voice trailing off at the end.

"Are you serious?I don't want to be in one with another dude Axl, sorry."he said, a tad perturbed.

"Well, I know you're straight, but no one would ever know. I would never tell anyone dude, you know that." he said quickly.

"Axl, I don't think it would be a good idea." he said, voice becoming calm.

"Sean's agreed to be in it." he said.

Darren's brow rose so fast it was startling.

"Really?"he asked, sounding skeptical.

"You can ask him, I made sure I could tell you he agreed just in case you didn't really want to join." he said."Look, you don't have to touch anyone's dick you don't want to. Blaine's already agreed if I'm willing, to let someone actually fuck him, so if you wanted, you could." he said.

"I don't have to touch you guys at all?" he asked.

"Well,that depends on you. Look, this is going to sound gross to you I'm sure, but if you really wanted to, you could hold his hips and pound him hard...or...I don't know dude, I might let you do me as well. But to be honest, I don't think I could handle your size." he whispered and stared down at the floor.

"OK, I'm in then." he said, sounding very animated.

"Really?" he blurted, looking up with surprise.

He looked just as surprised but nodded.

"That's awesome dude. This means so much to me. Like I said, no one will know and it'll just be the five of us." he said relieved.

"Five of us?"he asked.

"Blaine's best friend is going to there as well. Before you say more, he's straight as well, but he's agreed. He's a good guy. He plays football for Lima and is in Glee as well." he said.

Reluctantly, Darren nodded and smiled up. Breathing a sigh of relief, he sat down on Darren's bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You really like Blaine, don't you Axl?"he asked softly.

Sitting up, he saw Darren was smiling at him warmly. Nodding, he looked down at his shoes. That big goofy grin started to get to him. Why the hell had be become so open about his feelings. Guys weren't suppose to gush about how they felt towards their partner. Feeling kind of foolish, he tried to act more macho and looked at Darren's TV. Standing, he walked over and turned it on, throwing Darren a controller so they could play Halo. Darren laughed and eagerly walked forward and took it. This was more like it, and he felt the air between them return to normal. Hearing a ping, he opened his cell and read Blaine's message.

"Sam said he'd do it."

"Cool!cant talk tho...playing Halo at Darren's...o..btw, Sean and Darren are also in...you better save up ur energy B. :P"

Pressing send, he looked up and noticed Darren smirking at him. Reaching over, he punched him on the shoulder and went back to playing the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can tell, the next chapter is going to be filled with an insane amount of smut.


	27. Birthday Orgy, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be up shortly. I'm thinking there could be possibly three parts. This is by far the smuttiest stuff I've ever written, and I'm not even halfway through the orgy scene. I was just going to make this one long chapter...but see as I'm already up over 4500 words, it would be getting too long and frustrating to read all at once. I hope you all like it, because it might just be my favorite scene I've ever written.

"Okay, so look." he said, looking over at Sean to his right and at Darren in his rear view mirror. "We don't ever have to talk about what we're going to do today. I'll never tell anyone and Blaine won't either. You guys are so cool about this. Again, we all know you're straight so don't worry. Blaine's said Sam is feeling the same. He's straight and is in football and all sorts of sports." Axl said, feeling nervous from the lack of talking that usually characterized their car rides.

"Ground rules?" Darren grunted from the back.

"Oh come on dude, Ax just said no one will ever know. Let it all hang out." said Sean, turning around and smirking at Darren.

"I know that, but I don't want a dick in my butt unless I say it's alright, which isn't going to happen." he said stiffly.

Axl couldn't help but feel nervous listening to Darren's fears. He had always figured Darren would be more likely to fool around with guys much more than Sean ever would. His big goofy personality seemed to give off a laid back attitude. Honestly, ever since Blaine had asked about Darren, Axl had been more and more curious to see what would happen when they all got together. Blaine had said he wanted Darren to fuck him more than anyone else, seeing as he was extremely well endowed. Axl had a feeling Sean would be a lot more active than Darren would be. The fact he had let Axl blow him seemed to confirm his suspicions.

"Okay, Darren tell us what your limits are." Axl told him calmly.

Seeming to calm down, he nodded to him through mirror with an appreciative face.

"No kissing, unless I'm the one to start it." he said.

"Dito." said Sean.

Axl nodded, knowing it would be totally fine with Blaine.

"Same goes for having a dick in my mouth. I think I'll be okay with jerking another dude's dick, but I don't think I'll want one in my mouth." he said. He looked at Sean, who hesitated.

"Um, I think I might be okay with one in my mouth." he said quietly.

"Really?" asked Darren, sounding surprised.

Axl glanced at Sean in the corner of his eye, not letting him know he was observing him. Sean shrugged and l looked back at Darren.

"Just because I don't mind helping out another dude doesn't mean I'm gay." he said defiantly.

"Moving on." Axl said loudly, and Darren nodded.

"If I get to actually, you know...put it in.." he said, sounding as if he was trying to hide his excitement.

"if you get to actually put it in an ass? Yea, you'll get too, Blaine's already said he wanted you to do him." he chuckled.

"Cool," Darren said, opening his mouth to go on.

"Did Blaine say he wanted me to fuck him as well?" Sean asked, looking over.

Turning his head, he arched an eyebrow at him. The answer was no, but it seemed Sean was hanging on his answer.

"Yea, he did. He just made a point of requesting Darren to be rough." Axl said with a smirk, glancing back at Darren.

"Why?" Darren asked.

"Umm..." he stalled, not wanting to reveal some of his conversation.

"Why?" Sean echoed.

"Because I told him Darren was packing a bigger piece then me or you Sean." he confessed.

The car was quiet for a few minutes. Thankfully, Sean didn't look insulted. Also, Darren looked rather pleased with himself. Snorting, Axl returned his attention to the road.

"Anyways, I have full permission to call anyone in the room, Bitch." Darren announced.

Axl burst out laughing and Sean's somewhat subdued manner vanished as he chuckled as a large grin spread across his face.

"I think that'll be okay with everyone...b"he began.

"Don't even! I called it!"Darren said, as if it were a law.

"Sorry." he said.

"That's ok, just don't forget when we actually get down to business. Does, Blaine have, protection?" he asked, sounding business like.

"Well, yes. But seeing as you guys are...since he doesn't have to worry you guys have any diseases or anything, he says it would be fine if you want to go bareback." he said.

"Really?" they both said, sounding surprised.

"Dude."Sean said, turning around in his seat and grinning at Darren, who was smiling just as big.

Axl smirked as he turned off the highway and onto the long driveway to Blaine's house.

****Blaine's POV***

"I can't believe this is going to happen Sam." Blaine said, almost bursting with excitement.

Sam grinned at him with those large pink lips of his. They were sitting up in his room, rearranging the area where the action would take place.

"Do you want to go over any rules or anything?" he asked.

"No, I'll pretty much do anything. Though, I don't know if I'd kiss Axl's two friends. I'll do that with you or with Axl though." he said as if it were nothing.

"Thanks Sam." he said quietly.

"I'll do it because I don't have to worry about you getting the wrong idea about us.." he said quickly.

"I know, I know." he smiled.

"Sweet. Look...if you want...since it's a birthday present for you, you can do me." he said softly, smiling at the look of astonishment on his face.

Without warning, he lunged at Sam and pressed their mouths together. Startled, Sam grunted, then chuckled into the kiss. Finally, he kissed back and let him probe his mouth before pulling away with a smirk.

"Sorry." he whispered, not meeting San's eyes.

"Don't worry about it, just save it. I can guarantee you're going to need all the energy you can get." he chuckled.

Finally satisfied with the arrangement, Blaine stood in the doorway and looked inward. Slightly chewing on his lip he observed his room. The bed, luckily a queen size, was re positioned against the far wall. He had taken a couple of red sheets from his brothers old room and draped them over the bed and on top of the blankets on the floor. He had read somewhere that the seeing red causes muscles to work harder and produce more energy. Grinning, he knew they'd have to have plenty of energy for what was planned. Two bean bag chairs sat off to the side next to a large side table. On the table, was a couple of towels, along with soda and oddly, strawberry flavored lube that heated up once it came into contact with the skin. Two cock-rings and a small black butt plug also laid across the surface. Suddenly feeling nervous, he jumped as he felt something poke his rear.

"Sorry, I said your name twice and you didn't respond, so I tried something I knew would get your attention." Sam chuckled, patting his back.

"That's okay, I'd better get used to getting poked like that for today. From what Axl's told me his friend Darren is hung. I can't wait." he said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Oh really, I doubt it." he said, sounding a bit put off.

"We'll see, won't we?" he asked, raising and eyebrow and making his way down the stairs.

Once down the stairs , he walked to the large living room and looked out the windows hoping to see Axl's junker. Though, he thought with amusement, he would hear it before he would see it. Sighing, he took a seat in the large arm chair and looked blankly at the television. He didn't say anything to Sam, but it sounded like Sam was jealous of Blaine's hopefulness of Darren's supposed large sized member. Of course, Sam still didn't believe him when he had told him Axl was bigger than him either. Staring down at his crotch, he couldn't help it that he was already hard and had been that way for some time. Across the room, Sam sat down and looked at him troubled.

"Can I tell you something only you and me could understand" he asked, wanting to lift Sam's mood.

"Sure." he said.

"Well, I think we're both going to be the stars today." he said, baiting a response from the blond.

"Why?" he asked.

"You and I are uncut. Those three aren't." he said, and grinned as Sam smirked.

"It's not very common around here, is it?" he grinned.

"Nope. When Axl and I first really got into it, he couldn't stop messing around with my foreskin, which he still finds fascinating. Before mine, he had never seen one that was hard before. Seeing as how he still makes such a big deal out of it, I bet his friends will be the same." he said happily.

"Well, it's the way men were meant to be." he said triumphantly, grabbing his crotch, which was visibly hard. Though he itched to get up and start the party, he resisted. Something Sam had just said had reminded him of another request he had asked when he first asked Sam to join.

"Sam, have you, uh...stopped trimming down there like I asked."he posed, nervously.

"Yes, I've let it grow out as much as I could since you asked a month ago. It's thicker than I've seen it in I can't remember." he sighed, clearly not liking the absence of his usual routine.

"Can I see real quick?" he pleaded, not caring how pathetic it sounded.

Sam grinned and stood. He walked over and unzipped his jeans slowly. Blaine couldn't help but reach up and into Sam's jeans. Inside, he felt a patch of soft hair surrounding the base of Sam's hard cock. Wrapping his hand around the base, he gave it a few experimental tugs that caused Sam to grunt. Though the pubes weren't no where as thick as his, it was definitely more than he had seen in the past. Regretfully, he pulled back and reached down and zipped Sam back up. Looking crushed, Sam shuffled back over to his seat.

"Sam." he smiled over. Sam returned the smile and shrugged.

"I had to give it a try didn't I?" he asked unashamed.

Blaine chuckled and nodded and perked up as the sound of an engine approached his house. Nervous as hell, Blaine stood and looked out the window and smiled as the junker came to a halt. He jumped as Sam patted his shoulder unexpectedly. Whirling on him, he punched his shoulder as Sam chuckled. Heading to the door, he opened it and the other three members of Blaine's birthday orgy request entered. Nodding politely, he pulled Axl aside and kissed him in front of the other three without caring. Chuckling, Axl pushed him away and pointed upstairs.

"Hi guys, I'm Sam." said Sam walking forward and confidently shook Darren and Sean's hands.

Blaine didn't know how he did it, but just that act seemed to relax the two other straight guys in the house. They immediately smiled and loosened up. Sam nodded his head for them to follow him upstairs. Following him, Darren and Sean made their way to Blaine's room.

"How does Sam do that?" Axl asked him amazed.

"I have no idea. It's something new though. That wasn't what happened when I first met Sam." he said, shaking his head and following the others up the stairs.

"What happened when you met him?" he asked.

"Oh, well..." he paused entering the bedroom and sitting on the bed while Sean and Darren took the bean bag chairs and Sam stood by the stand of supplies.

"What?" Sam asked, looking up.

"Oh, well I asked Blaine how you got these two to loosen up with so few words. He replied it was something new because that's not what happened when you two first met." he grinned, smirking at him as he felt his ears burn.

"Oh." Sam grinned. "Well, I met him the day I returned to McKinley for the Glee sectionals. I had moved away to a different state and was making money for my family by working at a male strip club." he said.

"What?"Darren and Sean said together while Blaine groaned and Axl laughed.

"Long story, but I suggested right before the Glee club went on stage to work their bodies in a stripper like manner. Blaine here immediately got mad and said he wouldn't sell his body like that." he winked as Axl laughed aloud.

"Anyways!" he said loudly over the muffled laughter in the room. "Rules and boundaries?" he said, looking at Sean and Darren.

"Well,"Darren began, but paused, clearly thinking over his words. He glanced at Sean and then at Axl briefly, as if warning them not to say anything." I'm okay with touching dick with my hands, and maybe, my mouth." he said quickly, his face turning pink. Blaine felt Axl's hand squeeze his own in surprise, indicating this was new.

"Got it." Blaine said.

"And, I might kiss, though if I do, I'll start it. I'm sorry but I don't want a dick inside my ass, no matter how much you tell me it would fell good. That's uh, it." he finished. looking down at his large hands.

The room was quiet for a moment. Darren started to look troubled and Axl got Sean's attention and nodded his head, as if to tell him to do something.

"Okay, um, pretty much the same goes for me, except I will kiss if anyone wants to. I'll also definitely suck a dick, but like Darren, I don't want a cock in my butt either." he said, looking at a relieved Darren.

The group looked at Sam, who grinned.

"I'm up for anything. I'll take or give it. I'll kiss and even rim." he finished.

Blaine squeezed Axl's hand this time.

"Rim?" asked Darren.

Sam glanced at Blaine and Axl for directions.

"Um," said Axl, clearly nervous.

"It means eat out the ass, like sticking a tongue in the hole." Sean chimed in, then looked horrified he let the information slip out. He glanced down at his lap and Blaine read Sean's lips as he silently mouthed "shit."

Biting his lip, he glanced at Axl, who was unable to wipe the smirk off his face.

"What?" Darren gasped.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Sam said to him with a wink.

Blaine rolled his eyes and Axl's smirk grew more intense.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not going to put my mouth on anyone's hole." Darren said seriously.

"That's cool dude." Sam said light heartedly, and Darren's face relaxed.

"I'll do it to you Darren, if you'll let me." Blaine blurted out.

The room was silent as he met Darren's eyes. He studied Blaine for a brief period before hesitating, then gave a tiny nod. Blaine squeezed Axl's hand even harder. Hissing, he attempted to pull away from Blaine's iron like grip.

"You're in for a real treat Darren." he said with an approving smile.

"Well, I suppose I should say this and get it out of the way. I know it's a bit crass, but, could each of you do a courtesy wipe? I've got wet wipes in my bathroom." he said, cringing at his own words.

"Courtesy wipe?" asked Sean.

"He means wipe your ass. I know we all wipe and everything but I kind of agree with him. Better to be safe than sorry."Axl chuckled darkly and stood. He made his way into the bathroom room. "I'll go first." came his muffled voice.

Blaine looked around the room, trying to read everyone's face. Darren grimaced but nodded at him when their eyes met, and Sean did the same. Standing, he walked out of the room into the upstairs hall.

"I have to get something downstairs. Are any of you allergic to or don't like bananas? They keep your energy boosted, and we're going to need all the energy we can get." he turned and looked back.

All shaking their heads, he nodded and turned just as Axl came out of the bathroom and Darren shuffled his way to the bathroom. Meeting his eye, Axl winked and glanced back at Darren. Feeling his ears burn, he rushed downstairs and picked out a few bananas Walking to the back door and the door to the side with the elevated deck, he returned to the front door. Locking it, he turned on the security system. Satisfied, he made his way back up the stairs slowly. With each step, he shook more than the last, nervous beyond belief. He had never really expected this to happen, so it was overwhelming to him. Entering the room, the others were seated and looked at the bananas.

"One more thing," he said to them, " I want everyone to get off at least twice, more if possible. This is probably the only chance I'll ever have to be with guys like you again." he said softly, feeling his cheeks burn.

Axl smiled and nodded. Eyeing the others, he nodded. Standing there, the four guys came up to him and sat him on the bed, all grinning. He started to shake slightly when he felt a hand on his crotch. Darren leaned in and eyed him. Leaning forward, Darren met his lips just as he felt his zipper be pulled down. His lips were soft and large, and as he tentatively pushed his tongue inside his mouth, he hummed. Axl climbed atop the bed and sat behind him, pressing his crotch into his back. Glancing down, he watched as Sean reached inside his pants and pulled out his hard leaking cock.

Feeling a tug at his arms, Sam lifted them and pulled his shirt off. Blaine reached down and grabbed Darren's huge bulge. His eyes widened as he felt what was within. Grunting, Darren shuffled closer, his mouth still firmly planted on his own. Axl kissed his neck, and at this time, Sam ducked down and scooted his way under Sean. Sean was slowly moving his cock, making Blaine's foreskin pull back to the shaft and then back up and over the head. Sam shifted and smirked at Blaine, clearly remembering their conversation earlier about the other guys being interested in uncut dicks. Winking, Sam went back down and unzipped his pants.

He groaned as he felt Sean's mouth finally wrap around his cock. From behind, Axl lifted one of Blaine's arm and pressed his face into his pit and started to suck. Darren pulled back a bit and gave Axl a confused look. Shrugging, he shifted over to Blaine's other pit. Giving a shrug himself, Darren met his gaze again and bent down towards Blaine's slightly hairy chest. His tongue darted out and licked one of Blaine's nipples while massaging the other. Stretching his arm, Blaine put one hand on the back of Sean's head and forced him to go down further on his swollen cock. The other hand pulled at Darren's zipper.

Barely tapping the button at the top, the fly flew open and the largest cock he had ever seen flopped out. It had to be over eight inches, maybe more. Thick as hell, he tried to wrap his hand around the shaft and couldn't do it. Pulling back a bit, he looked up at a smirking Darren. Reaching down, he patted the top of Sam's head. Sean's hard cock still in his mouth, he leaned up and his eyes widened. Raising an eyebrow, he smirked around Sean's dick at him.

"Doesn't Darren have a huge cock, Blaine." Axl whispered into his ear.

Blaine didn't break his eye contact with Darren and nodded. Hearing a zipping from behind, he felt Axl rise to his feet on the bed and pulled at his clothes. Glancing back, he watched as Axl's leaking cock came into view. Jumping off the bed, he got on his back on the floor and pushed his head under Sean and didn't stop until he was under Sam's crotch. Mouth still around Sean's dick, he glanced down as Axl unzipped his pants. Though Blaine couldn't see what Axl was doing, he smiled as Sam shook and pulled off of Sean's member a little. Looking back up, he smiled at Darren who mirrored the expression.

"B, this is only the second uncut dude I've seen." Came Axl's muffled voice.

Sam chuckled around Sean''s cock. Blaine leaned up and captured Darren's lips again. This time, Darren didn't hesitate to kiss back. Reaching out with both hands, he finally encircled his huge cock. Thrusting forward, Darren pulled back and reached out to Blaine. Standing up straight, he pushed Blaine's head down to his crotch. Blaine gazed as the monster sized member came closer. Sniffing it, he detected that strong scent that was all man. Giving it a small lick, he grinned as Darren thrust forward. Taking a breath, he opened his mouth and went down on the head.

"Oh fuck," came Darren's deep voice.

Feeling a coolness around his cock, he glanced to the side with the cock still in his mouth and stared at Sean, who was watching Blaine bob up and down on his friend's cock. Grinning, he pulled off and reached over and leaned down to meet Sean's face. Sean smiled shyly and leaned forward until their lips met. Lips not quite as soft as Darren's, Sean seemed to make up for it by putting more effort into tongue action. Raising an eyebrow, he awkwardly reached around and pulled on Darren's meat until he came into Sean's field of vision. Now within range, he pulled back from Sean and pushed his head onto Darren's cock. Hesitating, Sean glanced up at Darren and tilted his head, as if for permission. Darren nodded eagerly. Sean nodded back and went down on his friends dick

Feeling a tug, he watched as Sam pulled down on Blaine's pants and underwear. Axl grumbled and rotated so he could keep working on his cock. When Sam leaned up to pull at his waist, he saw Axl smirk and quickly leaned up. Using his hands, Axl pulled apart Sam's cheeks. The action seemed to go unnoticed until Sam finally lowered himself to tug at the legs of his pants. Axl's tongue found it's way into Sam's ass. The action threw him off and he dropped his hands off Blaine's clothing and shook as he lowered himself more.

"Oh god." Sam said rather loudly.

After a few moments, his thick pink lips curved into a smile as he renewed his effort to remove Blaine's pants. Darren had both of his large hands on Sean's head and wouldn't let him up. Darren pulled back and got onto his knees. Blaine watched in astonishment as Darren rushed forward and pressed his lips into Sean's with so much effort, they fell backwards onto the floor. Hearing a grunt, Axl pulled back and glanced to his side watching his two best friends kiss with Darren on top of Sean. Axl chuckled and watched with amusement and finally reaching out to pat Darren's legs. Gasping Darren pushed himself up. His pail color had turned rather pink.

"Darren," said Axl, watching as his head turned to him in alarm, clearly fearing being criticized." Get over there and suck Blaine's cock." he ordered, then went back to tongue fucking Sam's ass.

Looking back up, Darren smiled at Blaine and shuffled over on his knees. Once in front of Blaine, he stared down at the slightly curved uncut cock with interest. Feeling bold, he reached down and pushed Darren's head onto his swollen length. Groaning as a tongue wrapped itself around the head, he didn't drop his hand from the back of his head. Sam and Axl were now in a sixty nine position, both bobbing up and down on each other's cocks. Sean shuffled backward on his elbows and pulled at Darren's jeans until he got the hint.

Slightly standing, Darren lifted one leg then the other until the fabric no longer clung to his body. Returning his attention to Blaine's dick, he once more started to lick the head. Blaine reached down and tugged at Darren's shirt until he lifted his arms. Now totally nude, just Sean and Sam had partial clothing on. Axl patted Sean's leg and pulled his ankle so he could face him. Looking down, he watched as made a gesture for him to lose his clothes. Nodding, Sean backed up and stood. Removing the remainder of his clothes, he reached down and patted Sam's back. Lifting himself up, he watched as Sean pulled at Sam's shirt while Axl pulled at Sam's boxer briefs.

Now all completely nude, Blaine quickly glanced at each of them in turn. Eyeing Sean's body, then back up at Darren's discovered he was the darkest one in the room. The other four guys were all pale with little to no tan. Sitting up, Sam squatted over Axl's face and reached his hand out for Sean's cock, which was also slightly curved, but cut. Pulling him closer, Sam went down on the shaft as Sean held his hands on the back of his head. Axl groaned as Sam jerked him off while he ate his ass. Blaine wanted to move things along a bit.

Reluctantly, he pulled Darren off his cock and back up so they could kiss again. Their tongues battled as they both slowly jerked each others cocks. Dropping his hand to the base of Darren's cock, he loved the thick bush that surrounded it. Reaching lower, he discovered his nuts weren't as big as the other guys though. That was okay, as he reached lower and slightly pushed his index finger into the crease of his ass. Grunting,Darren squatted a bit and actually picked Blaine up and sat him completely on the bed. Laying back, Darren climbed on top of him and lowered himself so their cocks aligned. Glancing down, he loved how big his new friends dick was, even though it kind of made his own look unimpressive.

Blaine thrusted up and bucked into Darren's cock. Eyes widening, Darren added weight and ground into Blaine. The bed dipped as another body joined them, and a moment later it sunk lower as all five guys were now on top. Darren jumped slightly when he felt someone reach between their bodies and started to jerk his and Blaine's dicks together. Blaine wanted to come and wanted Darren to cum with him, but he wanted it inside him. It seemed someone had sensed this, for when Blaine thrusted up again, a hand slid under his ass and kept it from falling back to the bed. Feeling his legs slightly pulled apart, he groaned as a tongue probed him .

"You like that B?"came Axl's voice.

"Yes," he gasped as a finger pushed it's way inside him.

"Sam's eating your ass out Blaine." Sean whispered, crawling up and laying beside Blaine.

Turning his head to the side, he tried to lean closer to kiss him, but Darren's weight kind of prevented this. Smiling, Sean met him halfway. They kissed and Blaine reached over and started pumping the leaking cock. Scooting closer, Sean wrapped his leg between his and Darren's thigh's and started to grind into their legs. Darren turned his head and met his friends mouth. At this point it was a three way kiss. The moans were intensifying but soon calmed. They wanted to pace themselves.

"Look, Darren, I know Blaine want's you to fuck him, but he's my boyfriend and I'm going to do him first, then he's all yours."Axl said, crawling over on the other side of Blaine.

He groaned as Sam's tongue entered his hole again. Darren pulled away from Sean and turned his head to face Axl. Grinning, Axl leaned in and kissed his friend. At this point Blaine was so horny he felt he could cum at any time. The term sensory overload came to mind. After a few moments, Darren nodded at Axl and turned his head back the other way. Axl shifted back and Blaine lost sight of him. He felt his legs pulled apart a bit more and the wetness of Sam's tongue left him feeling empty.

"Don't worry Darren, I'll get him slicked up for you." Axl chuckled. Blaine began to tilt his head to the side when Axl slammed into him with all his might.

"Fuck!" he screamed, in a combination of surprise, pain, and ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change Darren's view of not wanting to do certain things into a more open minded situation. He makes a conscience decision to allow these actions because he feels more relaxed and safer than he had expected. The fact that no one would ever know also influenced his change of mind. Though, he still won't go as far as bottoming for anyone. This first part I wanted Blaine to be able to make Darren come out of his shell more. That's why the action between those two seem a bit more warranted than called for. Don't worry, they won't fall for each other or anything. Also, Sean and Darren don't really like each other like that.


	28. Birthday Orgy, Part 2(RD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a rough draft. I'll come back later to clean, I just want to post this chapter because it's full of smut.....if smut were people this chapter would be China.One more chapter of the orgy still to come.

"Jesus!" Blaine heard Sam say off to the right.

Darren lifted himself up and looked behind him as Axl slammed in again. Turning back around Darren leaned down to kiss Blaine. Blaine's mouth stayed open as Darren pushed his tongue inside. After a moment, Darren leaned down and whispered softly into Blaine's ear so no one else could hear.

"Is Axl hurting you Blaine?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Grinning, Blaine nudged Darren's head to the side and blew into his ear.

"No, it feels good Darren. Can't wait to you shove your cock in me hard. I want to feel you cum in me." he breathed.

Darren looked at him, eyes wide. A smile slowly formed and he nodded.

"Do you two always go at it this hard?"Sean sat up and looked at Axl.

"Sometimes." Blaine grunted with another hard thrust.

Catching Sam's eye, Blaine nodded for him to come closer. Doing so, he leaned in and kissed him before he could say what he had planned. Sean shifted to the side and reached over and turned Darren's head to the side and forced him down on Sam's uncut length. Sam gasped as Darren's tongue swirled around his head. Releasing his head, Sean stood and lifted his leg over Darren and Blaine. Shifting forward, he reached out and pulled Axl's head down onto his cock while he continued to pound into Blaine.

"Get behind Axl and fuck him while he fucks me Sam." he breathed into Sam's ear."Just start out slow." he said with a quick kiss.

Smirking, Sam nodded and backed up. With Sam's cock no longer in Darren's mouth, he turned back down and kissed Blaine again.

"Will you rim me now?"he whispered into his ear.

Nodding, Blaine pushed at Darren's bulk and he rose and rotated his body so they were now in a 69 position. As Darren began to lower his crotch, he put his hand on ankle, wanting to watch Axl's face when Sam entered him. Some how, Sean seemed to sense this as well, for twisted to the side so Axl and his eye's could look straight into each other. Axl met his eyes and he smiled, then jumped slightly as he felt Sam pull his ass cheeks apart. Slowing, his eyes closed as Sam pushed his tongue into his ass.

While Sam prepared Axl, Sean pulled Axl's head back onto his cock to keep sucking. Sam stood and winked at Blaine from behind Axl. Reluctantly, he pulled Axl off his cock so their shared vision wasn't obstructed. Kissing his neck he maintained eye contact as he pushed his length at Axl's entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, causing Axl to hiss and slow his own cock that was thrusting into Blaine. Finally, Sam was all the way in and sat there. Grinning, Blaine patted Darren's thigh, giving him permission to lower himself down.

He noticed Sean's patience had gone and shifted again so Axl could service his cock. Darren awkwardly lowered himself over his face. Blaine marveled at the large cock that was still hard as it came to rest on his chest. Leaning up, he licked under his nuts. Bucking forward, Darren dropped with his hands landing on both sides of Blaine's hips. Blaine reached up and pulled Darren's cheeks apart. He eyed the cherry, thinking about how delicious it looked. Giving it a tentative lick, he felt Darren shudder. Grinning, opened his mouth and pushed his tongue inside Darren's hot hole as he pulled at his thighs, giving him final permission lower all the way.

"Oh god...fuck..."Darren mumbled from somewhere above his crotch.

"Feel good dude?" asked Sean, who's mouth was unoccupied at that point.

"So good..." came a deep rumble.

Blaine gasped as he felt a hot wet mouth surround his cock. If felt like Darren was putting all his energy into actions. Blain felt an orgasm approaching. Not wanting to make Darren mad, he planned to get his attention. Before he could warn him, Darren lifted his mouth off his cock. He looked back and eyed Blaine.

"Cum in my mouth if you want Blaine." Darren said softly.

Though he whispered this softly, the room became instantly silent. Both Axl's fucking Blaine, and Sam fucking Axl slowed. Sean turned and looked over his shoulder and down at Darren. His skin had suddenly became pink with emotion. Still stunned, he didn't move, though his tongue was still poking into Darren's tight hole. Then the hot wet feeling of his mouth returned around his cock. Humming, he once more felt Axl thrust into him. Blaine dug his tongue in again and fucked into Darren. Sam continued his furious assault into Axl. One of Darren's large hands reached down and lifted his nuts.

"Mu mike oking a my ock ucking Bane?" came Axl's voice, almost unintelligible.

"What?" Darren asked him, pulling off Blaine's length.

Blaine groaned in frustration, having almost cum again. Hearing a sigh, Blaine listened as Sean apparently, and reluctantly, let Axl's mouth free from around his cock.

"I said," he panted, voice shaky," Do you like seeing my cock fuck into Blaine? Suck on one of Blaine's nuts, he loves that." Axl said in a conspiratorial whisper.

Blaine shook, and Axl chuckled and grinned at Darren.

"See, he jumped when..." he said, panting harder." I mentioned..."ugh..." he said, clearly losing his concentration.

"Axl, can I cum in you?" came the shaky voice of Sam.

Blaine shook, thinking about that.

"Go for it." he said.

"Can I cum in your mouth Axl?"came Sean's shaky voice, "I'm close."

" Yea dude."...he paused..."oh fuck..."cried Axl.

With a final slam, he buried his cock deep inside Blaine and released his seed. The moment Blaine felt the hot liquid filling him, he shot his own load into Darren's mouth. Sam gave a strangled cry, at almost the same moment Sean grunted and cursed above them. Blaine felt almost light headed as his seed continued to fill Darren's mouth. Almost crying, he leaned back up and buried his face in the hole above him. Other himself, everyone had cum except Darren. Feeling Darren shake slightly, though out of frustration or eagerness, Blaine didn't know. Without warning, he straightened and pulled Axl close. Pressing their lips together, Axl grunted and smiled as he tasted Blaine's seed.

Darren, moving quickly, pushed at Ax's chest frantically. Grinning Axl backed up, his cock sliding out of Blaine's now cum filled ass. Rotating, Darren eyed Blaine and aimed his dick at his entrance. Adding pressure, Darren pushed his huge cock past Blaine's rim. His ass stretched as the thick member slid in easily due to the slick fluid the lined the walls. Eyes widening, Darren leaned down and pressed their lips together. Blaine could tell he wouldn't last long. His lips never left Blaine, and he breathed words Blaine couldn't quite catch.

The bed shifted as weight the number of occupants on it decreased. Axl smirked at him as he made his way over to the table with the supplies., His cock didn't appear completely hard, though it also didn't look entirely flaccid. Winking, he stood there, eyeing Darren as he continued to thrust into him. Sam was sitting on his haunches looking up silently in at Sean. His eyes were glued to watching Darren's cock appear and vanish with each thrust, as if in a trance.

Detecting a change in Darren's breathing and erratic movements, he knew what was about to happen. After another six or seven hard thrusts a subdued sound evolved into a roar . With a mighty thrust, he released his cum inside Blaine with a growl, slightly collapsed on to Blaine. Still panting, he gave him a lazy smile and pulled him in close. He wasn't allowed. He didn't get to stay that way for very long though.

At this point, Sean moved forward and pushed at Darren's still quivering chest, forcing him to back up. Reluctantly, Darren pulled out for Sean to take his place. Off to the side, Axl was actually eating a banana and slowly jerking his cock.

"Looks like your ass is going to be full of cum B." Axl said amusingly.

"I know."Blaine said as Sean slid his cock into him.

Sam grinned as well, but crawled on top of Blaine. Kissing him, he took hold of Blaine's still hard, uncut cock and aimed it at his opening. Taking a breath, Sam lowered himself onto Blaine's cock. Blaine groaned and thrust upward just as Sean started to build up speed. Glancing over, Blaine watched Darren walk up to Axl and pull him close to the bed. Grinning, Blaine watched Axl look at Darren's huge cock and grimace as he was bent over the bed. Axl shuffled towards the headboard until he was close enough to kiss Blaine. He could tell Axl was uneasy.

"Darren, go easy on Axl, for me." he said, in between Sean pounding into him and he pounded into Sam.

Darren hesitated and stepped to the side to look at Axl.

"I won't do you if you don't want me to." he said understandingly.

Blaine could see Axl was scared, and suddenly, Blaine wanted to protect Axl. Reaching out, he took hold of Darren's hand and manually wrapped it around Axl's cock. Hearing a panting from in front of him, he released Darren's hand and watched as Sean continued his thrusting. Looking up, Sean tilted his head, asking permission to unload inside him. Blaine nodded and Sean smiled widely. As Darren jerked off Axl, Blaine pushed Axl down and pointed at Sam's uncut cock. Nodding, Axl leaned over and took his length into his mouth. Sam gasped and thrusted his hips into Axl's open mouth. Once again, Blaine felt a tingling in his nuts. Looking up,his brow crinkled as he felt his release approach.

Darren was still jerking on Axl's suddenly climbed on the bed and pushed Blaine down with his cock directly over his mouth. He had barely opened it when Darren went back to fucking his throat. Axl shook and Blaine noticed a flash of white erupt out of the end of Axl's member. Sam groaned, and Axl coughed as white cum started to leak out the corners. Sean also gave a grunt and slowed his hips until Blaine felt another load filling him. Smiling, he thrust up and came inside of Sam as Darren shook.

"Oh fuck, eat my cum bitch."Darren growled, eliciting a chuckle from Axl and Sean at the same time.

Coughing, he tasted Darren's salty cum slide down his throat, almost choking at the large size. They all came to a halt and panted, looking at each other. Reluctantly they pulled apart and sat back in silence. After a bit, Darren looked up and said what they were all thinking.

"I want to rest for a bit, then let's all go again." he said seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? Smutty enough for you?


	29. Birthday Orgy, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut

It was clear everyone was still just as sex charged as they had been when the action first started. Blaine told them to eat a few bananas, he had to do a bit of cleaning. He loved everything inside him. However, with this amount, it was a bit much. While in the bathroom, he thought about what to do next. He wanted Axl to fuck Sam, and to tell the truth, he wanted to fuck Darren. Knowing that wasn't going to happen, he pushed past thoughts and finished. Walking back out into his room, he glanced around. The four guys were sitting, Darren and Sean in the bean bag chairs, Axl on the bed, and Sam on the floor laughing at something Sean was saying.

Looking over, Axl was the only one to notice him back in the room. Grinning, he turned over slowly and prostrated his ass in the air. Axl grinned as Blaine's half hard cock began to stiffen. Walking past the others, Blaine joined Axl on the bed. Leaning forward, he kissed his back, and worked his way down. Finally coming to his hole, he made a gentle lick that made Axl groan and push back his ass. Chuckling, he pushed his tongue in quickly, then back out. Grumbling, Axl turned, took hold of his hair, and pulled him down. Smirking, he gave in and pushed his tongue into Axl ass.

"Oh, B. Feels good."Axl moaned.

Detecting movement, he turned his head and watched as Sean stood and crawled over to Sam. Darren grinned and winked at Blaine, then redirected his attention as Sean leaned forward and kissed Sam. His thick lips forming into a smile and Sean dropped his head onto Sam's fully hard uncut cock. After a few licks, he straightened up and said something Blaine couldn't make out. Darren chuckled and Sam nodded.

"What'd he say?" Blaine asked sitting up, noticing Axl turning his head to listen as well.

Still chuckling, Sam looked over" He said our dicks could be twins, they curve exactly the same." he said leaning down and kissing Sean quickly.

"That's true," Blaine told them, "except Sean is missing his turtleneck."

Axl barked out a laugh and Darren nodded. Sean blushed and kissed Sam again before dropped his face back down to suck Sam's member. Turning his attention back Axl, he dove back down and pushed his tongue in as far as he could. Shaking slightly, Axl dropped his head back down and bit down on one of his pillows. After a minute or two, Sean lifted his head and asked Sam something. Pausing a moment, Sam nodded. Grinning, Sean stood on his knees and rotated Sam around so his dick lined up with his ass. On the bean bag chair, Darren wagged his huge cock at Sam. Crawling forward, Sam went down on Darren's length.

"Jesus, your big." mumbled Sam.

Darren grinned and ruffled Sam's hair as Sean lined up his cock. It looked like Sean wanted to rim Sam hard, but he hesitated. Though Sam couldn't see his face, Blaine detected a change in Sean's demeanor. Clearly, he didn't want to hurt Sam, so he slowly pushed his cock into Sam. Blaine smiled, everything was a dream come true. Feeling a tug, Axl pulled his face back down. Grinning, he reached a hand around and tugged at Axl's leaking cock as his tongue continued to work on him.

Detecting Axl was ready, he straightened up and started pushing his length inside his boyfriend. Axl let out a loud hiss as Blaine buried his cock completely inside him. The other three turned their heads and looked over. Catching their eyes, he smirked at them as he pulled out halfway, then pushed back in hard. They all grinned at him, even Sam, who's mouth was full of cock.

"That's hot!"said Darren, apparently louder than he meant to, because he blushed a bit.

Pulling at Axl's hips, they were now in a doggy style, like Sean and Sam. Winking at Axl, they scooted over on the bed in between thrusts. Blaine waited until he had the others attention, then patted the bed, inviting them. Darren got up immediately and got on. Sean, slowed, and reluctantly pulled out of Sam. Standing, Sam grabbed hold of Sean's cock and pulled him onto the bed, where they immediately mirrored him and Axl. After a few moments, they all started to thrust again. Blaine leaned over and pulled Sean in and kissed him as they both fucked into the bottoms. Copying them, Axl and Sam kissed. Darren sat between Sam and Axl, slowly jerking his cock.

Having an idea, Blaine motioned for Darren to stand. Awkwardly, he shuffled closer. Blaine slowed and took hold of Sean's face. Holding it in place, he opened his mouth and Blaine did the same. With his left hand Blaine pulled Darren closer and had him push his cock between him and Sean. After a minute, Darren got the hang of it and used Sean and Blaine's mouth's as something to fuck. Sadly, soon both their mouths got tired. No longer feeling the pressure, he slowed and pouted. Sean stretched his mouth, trying to get feeling back in it. Now his full attention was directed back at Sam.

He started to build up speed as Sam reached over and pulled on Axl's cock that was leaking onto the bed. Frowning, Darren looked at Blaine. Smiling, Blaine patted his ass and looked at his cock. Getting the idea, Darren rushed around and got behind him. Sighing, he thought if he could just get Darren or Sean to bottom, they could make a five person chain. As soon as felt Darren rub his neck, he prepared himself for what was to come. Gasping and thrusting forward, he had not expected a wet tongue to push into his ass.

"Fuck!"Blaine squeaked.

Sean slowed and turned and eyes widened. Detecting something major happening, Axl looked under them and made out Darren's chin beneath Blaine's balls. Finally getting it, Axl turned his head quickly up and to the right to look at Sean. They made eye contact and though Blaine couldn't tell what passed between them, he knew it was something significant. But Axl tilted his head, and then Sean nodded once. Shaking his head, Axl looked over at Sam and smirked. Winking, Sam reached back down and jerked off Axl harder, and was rewarded with the same intensity.

Sadly, the warm, wet tongue disappeared from his hole. A large hand wrapped halfway around his waist. Feeling heat around his neck, he turned his brown eye met Darren's blue. Leaning in, Darren kissed him softly on the cheek until Blaine's head swiveled a bit more. Finally their tongues met and fought for a few moments. Afterward, Blaine pulled away and fell on to Axl's rump harder. Yelping, reached back and spanked his cheek with a chuckle. Feeling something large press at his entrance, he turned his head back.

"Ready?" Darren rumbled.

Gulping, he gave a single nod. With a smirk, Darren lightly pushed Blaine's head forward. He was halfway through a breath when he felt it ram inside him to the base. He yelled so loud his voice disappeared. Axl raised up, ready to strike, but he placed a hand on his back and he fell back down. Looking to the right, he noticed Sean and Sam had come to a halt and looked at him with concern. Shaking his head, he smiled at them lazily. Darren hadn't moved and he pulled back a bit and looked as if he was scared he had really hurt him.

"It's OK." he said, his voice coming out in falsetto.

Sam laughed, but Sean and Axl didn't seem to think it funny.

"You know," he said, trying to lower the sound of his voice, which wasn't working very well." In order to make up for the pounding Darren is going to give me, I'm going to have to think of a way to equal it out." he said with a smirk.

Again, Sam laughed, and Sean and Axl didn't seem to get it.

Sighing, he looked down at Axl.

"Baby, get ready to get pounded like you never have before." he whispered into Axl's ear.

Finally, Sean got it and smirked, as well as thrusting into Sam. Axl's eyes widened as he got it. Turning his head sideways, Blaine winked at a relieved Darren. Giving him a thumbs up, Blaine faced forward again. Leaning down, he kissed Axl's back and pulled out a bit. Darren shifted slightly and pushed back in. Grunting, Blaine didn't look back, but playfully swatted at Darren's thigh. Suddenly, his ass felt empty. He was literally shoved forward as his body took the impact of the thick cock ramming back into him. Trying to think fast, he mirrored that movement and rammed into Axl with just as much force.

As the bed shook, Blaine glanced to his right. He noticed Sean staring back with every of Darren's massive thrusts. Biting his lip, Blaine had a feeling Sean wanted to try something else. With a grunt, he refocused his attention at the warmth surrounding his buried cock. Making a swift move back, he rammed in again. Axl gave whimper, and Blaine stalled. Dropping his hand on Axl's back he waited to continue his thrusting. After a moment, Axl glanced back and smiled with a nod. Releasing air he hadn't noticed he was holding, he felt energy surge through his body. Reaching back, he placed his hand on Darren's thigh. Though Darren didn't stop his thrusting, he was going slower.

Reaching over, he slapped Sean's ass and winked. Looking at him, Sean smiled and looked down at his crotch. Blaine was amused as Sean watched his dick disappear every time he thrust into Sam. The thick pubes somewhat hiding his nuts from view. Of course, Blaine knew they were there. He could he them slap Sam's ass with every thrust forward. Getting his attention again, he curled his finger for Sean to come closer, Leaning down, Sean gave him a quick kiss before his head was turned sideways. Breathing heavy, he blew hot air into the air and lightly chewed on the lob.

"Why don't you feed Darren your cum? I want Axl to fuck Sam now. Don't worry, you can still pound me again if you want." he pleaded softly.

He expected Sean to hesitate, but he nodded, and though reluctantly, he pulled his cock out of Sam. Looking backward, Sam appeared disappointed. Getting to his hands and knees, Sam crawled over and kissed Blaine hard. Sean and Sam made almost identical moves. Sean lifted his right leg up and sat on Blaine's backside. Now facing Darren, Sean leaned in and kissed him hard. Darren's hand automatically went down and stroked Sean's member. Sam did the same with his ass resting on Axl. Below, Axl grunted and turned sideways, slight irritation on his face. Leaning in quickly, he kissed Sam and jerked his cock, while Sam reached down and scratched his pubes at the base of his thrusting cock.

"Can Axl fuck you Sam? I don't think he's having much fun at the moment." he asked, hoping Sam would comply.

To his relief, Sam nodded enthusiastically. Pushing off Axl, he fell on his back. Now laying on the bed, Sam pushed at his sides until he shimmied under Axl's body. Getting the idea of what he was doing, he grinned. Blaine grinned as he noticed Axl's skin turn pink from excitement. Legs pulled out, Sam pushed a bit more until he felt the small drops of Axl's precum falling atop his skin. Shifting a bit, Axl pushed his cock, which had been hard as hell and laying flat against his abdomen, down at a better angle.

With the next thrust, it was clear Axl hit the mark. Sam's skin turned pink, and Axl groaned. Body shaking , he leaned down and kissed Sam, before he turned and kiss Blaine. Smirking, Blaine leaned in awkwardly licked Axl's pits. Axl's shaking increased and he bit his lip. Below, Sam gave him a weird look that Axl couldn't see. Winking, he would tell Sam about Axl's fetish later.

Turning to the other side, Axl lifted his own arm this time pulled Blaine's face down. Pushing his mouth against the depression, Axl groaned and thrust hard and deep into Sam. Releasing his arm, Blaine placed his hands on both of Axl's hips and began to pound as hard as he could. Detecting Axl leaning down, he watched as Axl lifted one of Sam's arms. The thick blond hair was a change from what Blaine's looked like. Wanting to try it, he gave Sam a pleading face. Raising an eyebrow, Sam looked up at him. Blaine just grinned as Sam gave a single quick nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still more to come


	30. Birthday Orgy, Part 4

Blaine smirked, watching as Axl leaned down into Sam's right pit. Sam just stared up at him as Axl finally went down on it. Grunting, he turned his head and caught some movement from behind. All he caught was Sean thrusting upwards, apparently his cock into Darren's hand. Turning his head back to the front, he thrust forward a bit harder than before. Lifting up, Axl turned and gave him a pout. Sighing, Blaine slowed and pushed Axl's head over to the left. No longer needing guidance and went down on Sam's left pit. After a tentative slurps he leaned back up.

"Sorry Sam, but Blaine's pits taste better than yours.

Blaine snorted loudly as Sam crinkled his nose in surprise. Reaching back, Axl slapped his ass as he began to thrust faster into Sam. Blaine tilted his hips a bit to the right, so the slight curve of his cock grazed Axl's prostate. Moaning, Axl glanced back, warning Blaine not to stimulate it too much or it would end. Sighing, he changed the angle angle and reached down around Axl's body and took hold of Sam's cock. Awkwardly, he began to jerked him hard. Axl leaned in and kissed Sam and playfully bit at his neck. Feeling Darren wasn't really pounding him as hard as he wanted, he turned.

Darren seemed to be leaning in and kissing Sean passionately. Deciding not to mention the act to Axl, he pushed his ass back. Grunting, Darren slightly pushed Sean aside so he could see Blaine. Smirking, Darren thrust forward. Smiling, he nodded and made the same gesture. Hearing a chuckle from Sean, he felt the weight on his back lighten as Sean rose. Now eye to eye, Darren rammed him hard. Slowing, Darren made a face and stared at Sean. Making a gesture at Sean, he watched as Sean leaned in. Darren whispered something. There was a pause, where they stared at each other and then Sean nodded.

Making his way behind, Blaine noticed Sean lay on his belly and disappeared. After a moment Darren's face lit up. Though it hurt his head, Blaine tilted it and noticed Sean's hands on Darren's ass cheeks. Recognizing the position, he realized Sean was rimming Darren. Feeling his head being pulled back up, he met Darren's smirk. With a sudden movement Darren pounded him harder than ever. Grunting, he fell onto Axl with just as much force, who then plowed into Sam. The speed and power was shocking, but it felt good.

Suddenly, he felt his ass fill with hot liquid as Darren slowed to a few erratic thrusts. Feeling a weight pressing down on him, he turned his head. Darren kissed his back and neck. Giving him a lazy smile, Darren leaned in and kissed him softly. Slowly, Darren pulled back and slid out of him. Figuring Sean would mount him, he braced for impact. When he didn't feel anything, he turned back around. He felt his jaw drop at the scene.

Sean was sitting atop Darren's massive chest. His nuts were bouncing around as he jerked his cock quickly. Darren reached up and pulled Sean down. Kissing, Sean moaned and Darren reached hand around Sean's hip. A hand pushed up into Sean's ass. Though Blaine couldn't see what was going on, he recognized the gasp and the movement of his hips up and down. He was literally letting Darren finger him. Not knowing why, Blaine found the scene intimate and much hotter than the actions warranted. Hearing a groan, he turned his head forward and noticed Sam's face turning pink.

"Jerk him off, Axl, make him cum."he breathed leaning down, kissing his back.

"Shit..." Sam cried, as a white rope of cum shot out of his cock.

Some landed on Sam's own face, while more even landed on the pillows his head was laying on. The act was hot, and Axl laughed softly as Sam poked his tongue out, licking the mess off his lips. Grinning, Blaine pushed Axl down as far as he could. Grunting, Axl turned his head with a smirk as Blaine leaned down and tried to lick off some of the cum that had landed on Sam's face. The distance was a bit too far for his tongue to reach. Chuckling, Axl scooped up some cum on his index finger and placed it in Blaine's mouth. Humming, he smiled and gave Axl a messy kiss on the cheek. Sam laughed when Axl's face pulled back.

"Pound him Axl." he whispered conspiratorially.

"Kay..." he said shakily.

Hearing a moan from behind, he glanced back and watched Sean's face turn pink. Whimpering, he scooted forward and pushed his dick inside Darren's mouth. Darren's hand that was fingering Sean's hole began to dig deeper. Sean released his cock and pushed it all the way inside Darren's mouth. His hands flew to the bed behind Darren's head as his hips thrust erratically into the warm mouth. Twisting awkwardly, Blaine leaned back and pulled Sean's face in. Their mouths met and Sean's tongue darted in. His sounds became higher pitched as his hips slowed and his load shot down Darren's throat.

With a last grunt Sean came to a halt. Breathing shaky, his eyes opened and Blaine winked at him, then turned around. His own orgasm was building and he wanted to concentrate on his own release. Below, Axl began to pant and groan. Wanting to boost Axl's orgasm, he again tilted his hips slightly. His slightly curved dick grazed twice across Axl's prostate. Whimpering, Axl turned around gave him a somewhat pained smile. Grinning, Blaine leaned in with a kiss. Then he pushed Axl's head back down until it rested on Sam's sweaty chest.

"Shoot your load Ax." Blaine growled, finally tilting his hips even more and pressed his cock into the lump that was the source of the intense pleasure. Bearing down with great force, he strained his head forward and just managed to lick Axl's left armpit.

"Fuck!"Axl cried, his hips shaking uncontrollably as he flooded Sam's tight ass with his semen.

Suddenly, Blaine felt a hot tongue press into his ass and Darren quickly lifted his legs over Axl's shuddering form. Darren pulled Blaine's face toward his own. Their tongues met as Sean pushed his tongue deeper into Blaine's entrance, as well as his hand reaching up and gently rubbed his balls. That's all it took before he copied Axl and released cum into his lover. He thought his previous orgasms from earlier had been intense. Compared to this one, they were remarkably less powerful. Grunting and heaving his hips slowed. Energy gone, he fell forward onto Darren. It was a good thing Darren was so strong.

Large arms encircled his sweaty chest, and managed to not fall atop Axl. Aware what was happening, Sam had slid out from under Axl. Scooting over to the left, Sam grinned as one of Blaine's teary eyes met his. Somewhere below, Axl was muffling about something. Face pressed against the bed, his words were unintelligible. Sean's tongue pulled back and the bed raised as his weight no longer kept it down. Panting, Blaine fell backward, his still twitching cock sliding out noisily from Axl's hole.

Axl fell forward, ass no longer in the air. Groaning ,Axl pushed himself onto his side. Blaine really couldn't move except his chest still heaving as his high slowly left his body. Looking up, Blaine chuckled at seeing Darren. Standing up straight, Darren towered over everyone. Thick dick still half hard, it swung to the side as he suddenly looked embarrassed. Turning slightly pink, he squatted and scooted off the bed. Walking over to the bean bag, he sat down and stared up at the ceiling with a smug expression. Axl crawled over to him and lay down, his head falling onto Blaine's chest.

"Are we done?" came Sean's voice from the other bean bag chair.

Sighing, Blaine pushed himself up to look around. They all looked at him as he met each of their the eyes. He detected exhaustion, but also an unspoken need to continue. Though he was beat, he wanted to keep going. Knowing this would never happen again, he decided to ask them. Thinking about what else he wanted to try, he wanted them to say what else they wanted to do.

"Well, this is just me...but I don't want it to end yet. You guys have been awesome. I honestly don't think anyone could have friends as good as you guys...I mean," he looked at Sean, Darren, and Sam," you guys are straight, and yet you don't mind giving me this. Does anyone else want to continue? You don't have to at all. I think we need a bit of a break for a while, recharge if you will." he said, hoping they would agree. He knew Axl still wanted to, but if Sean and Darren didn't, he wouldn't be able to since they rode with him to get here.

"I still want to go on." said Sean.

"Me to." Darren said earnestly.

"Yea, but I want to top again." said Sam.

"Well you don't have to ask me B." Axl grinned with a wink.

"Um, do you guys...want to take a shower real quick? I have a big walk in shower that we could use at the same time, unless you want to go in solo. We're all sweaty, and now we all smell like sex...usually that's not a bad thing but...five guys...that's got to be a strong odor." he said with a half smile.

Axl rose and walked into the bathroom without a second glance. Sam groaned and tried to stand. Taking pity on him, he reached out and helped him up as Sean reached down and helped Darren out of the bean bag chair. As the three of them walked into the bathroom, Blaine stayed back, admiring the view. He had wanted to see what Darren and Sean looked like when soft. Doubting it wasn't likely they'd get any softer once all five were in the shower, he decided to take what he saw now as an estimate. Not entirely soft, Darren's huge cock had shrank unbelievably, apparently, he was a grower. Sean's was roughly the same size, though not as thick. Sam's was remarkably still hard, as was Axl's. Grinning, he looked down at his own still hard cock before following them into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still more to come....I think just one more chapter for the orgy though


	31. Birthday Orgy, the Shower

Blaine grinned, not being able to help looking around at all the straight cock presented before him. The large shower made it easy for all five of them to gather inside. Almost giddy, he walked among them, not caring they were smirking at his expressions. Axl ginned at him, walking behind him and kissing his neck. Slapping his cheek, Blaine turned and looked at him in the eye. Backing away, he leaned against the wall as the water ran over his face. Sean was picking up a louffa to the left.

"Wait, Sean." Axl said calmly.

Sean looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Blaine wants to wash us. All we have to do is stand still, and he will do all the work. If he's good, we'll completely service him at the end of the wash." he said with an air of smugness, loving the bright eye'd look on Blaine's face.

Darren grinned and took a few steps forward, standing directly under the shower head in the middle of the others. Abruptly, he pushed them against the shower walls so he was the lone figure standing. Looking him in the eye, he smiled and glanced down his body. Taking note of his bulk compared to the rest of them, he guessed it would take longer to clean him. Blaine guessed Darren thought this as well, so he assumed it was best to deal with the larger task first.

Though he had cleaned Axl a few times, he thought of Darren as more of a straight guy, and therefore his work ahead was something most gay guys wouldn't get to experience. Most straight guys feared being stared at, so this was indeed a treat he was going to take full advantage of. Of course his eye immediately rested once more on Darren's member. He loved the size of that cock of his, even though it was sof...His thinking was cut off midway through as Darren's member began to enlarge. Blaine felt his own member hardening. Sam let out a bark of laughter and Sean sniggered.

"Easy now." said Axl, highly amused.

"Don't get your hopes up big guy. I'm just going to clean you. Give your dick a rest, it'll need it." Blaine grinned, tugging at Darren's massive member gently.

Extremely glad he didn't have to worry very much about Darren's nearly shaved head, he spent the first few moments deciding how to begin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Axl grinning at him. Wanting to torture him, he grabbed the loufa scrubber and added soap. Lifting Darren's left arm, he turned him so Axl had a full view of his pit. His smirk transformed into a pained longing look. Making sure Darren kept his left arm in the air, Blaine raised his right. Now, both pits were visible to Axl. Darren studied Axl's face for a few moments as Blaine scrubbed his body.

"I never noticed it until now, but you've stared at us like this every time he changed in the locker room. I never thought anything of it because your focus wasn't on our junk. You like armpits...don't you?"Darren asked calmly, showing no signs of disapproval or disgust.

Axl's face turned bright red and dropped his gaze, as if ashamed.

"Wha, don't be like that Ax."Darren said, distress in his voice."I don't have a problem with it at all. Do you Sean?" Darren turned his head to face Sean, who was looking at Axl with interest.

"No problem at all dude." he said genuinely.

Axl's face relaxed and though he didn't say anything, it was clear that a huge weight had just lifted off his shoulders. Grateful for their understanding for Axl, Blaine would make sure to reward them for their open mindedness. Moving on to scrub his massive back, he made his way down until he came to the great mounds of flesh the parted to his entrance. Using his feet, he nudged Darren's stance further apart. Glancing up, he noticed Darren's member still hard. His own hardness throbbed below as he pushed himself up.

Standing, he walked around to face him. As he began to wipe the sweat off his chest, he playfully used his own uncut length to bat the thick meat from side to side, as if in a sword fight. Chuckling, Darren mirrored the play. Hearing light laughter, he raised his head and looked over at the others. Winking, he scrubbed Darren's sides and made his way down to his cock. Once there, he gently lathered so much soap that it made bubbles and eventually hid almost the entire length. Squatting lower, he noticed Darren shifted from side to side. The lack of contact with it clearly frustrated him. Ignoring him, he worked over his large thighs and down his legs until finally coming to rest at the feet.

He didn't really care for feet, at least not in a sexual sense. It was one of Kurt's fetishes he had loathed. Slowing making his way back up, he paused and eyed Darren's swollen member. Not being able to help himself, he wiped the soap off the head and promptly wrapped his lips around it. Shuddering, Darren thrusted forward, but found no purchase as he backed up and shifted around behind him. The sound of a frustrated growl came from overhead.

Ignoring him, Blaine finally worked his thighs and finally stood straight. Noticing his splayed feet,he grinned and walked forward until his chest was against Darren's back. Tilting his hips down, he pushed his uncut dick until it rested between Darren's thighs. Lifting his head, Darren attempted to turn around, but was stopped as he held his hand against his face to prevent further movement. Using a foot, he kicked Darren's left foot and his legs came together. His cock was suddenly surrounding by warm thighs, and he gave an inward shudder. Moving his hips back and forth a bit, he closed his eyes and bit his lip at the feeling. Sighing, he stepped back pulled Darren directly under the shower head. As the soap washed down his body, he looked over to see how was next. Noticing all three had erections, he smirked and shook his head.

It looked as if Axl was stepping forward but Sean hurried to his side. Smiling, he chuckled as he heard Axl blow out a puff of air in what must have been impatience. Reluctantly, Darren walked over to the wall and stood as Blaine continued his task of cleansing the entire group. Completed, he smiled around as the others closed in around him. They moved him under the water and scrubbed meticulously until his body was all soaped up. As the water rinsed off, his feet were nudged apart. It looked like they were itching to work him over but Axl sighed and turned off the water. Frowning, Blaine couldn't help but look disappointed.

"We're not done with you, don't worry." Axl said sweetly with a kiss to his cheek.

Shrugging, he couldn't help but pout as they exited the shower. Reaching under his sink, they pulled out towels and dried off. Once dry, they headed back into the room. Blaine was aware his dick was throbbing anticipation, though it had begun to soften. Walking to the small table, Axl lifted the lube that tasted like something sweet, a cock ring, and a butt plug. Eyeing him, he seemed unsatisfied and turned back around. Hearing a chuckle, he instantly felt his heart beginning to race.

"Hold him." said Axl.

Hands were suddenly upon him as Axl turned around once more. Though the words might have alarmed most, he felt nothing but safety. Axl walked forward and he pulled at Blaine's now half hard dick. Slipping the cock ring around his goods, he immediate felt his member harden quickly. Tossing something over his head, Blaine half turned his head to see what it was when Axl held his chin forward. His vision went black as something was placed over his eyes. Grinning broadly, he was led to what he guessed was the bed. Axl murmured something to someone softly. Not hearing what he said, he was startled as his left leg was kicked to the side. A hand was placed on the back of his head and was forced down until he felt his forehead coming to rest against his bed.

His cheeks were pried apart and a warm tongue slid into his ass. Groaning, he felt his knees go weak. When his prostate wasn't given any attention, he wondered what was going on. A liquid was dropped at his tail bone and he felt it make its way into his crevice and pooled around his entrance. A heating sensation began to stimulate his skin where the liquid had flowed. Finally figuring out what was happening, he braced himself as something warm and hard pushed against the rim. Biting his lip, he groaned as something pushed into him. Gasping, it was much wider than Darren's thick cock. Guessing it was the butt plug, he puffed out air as the largest part finally pushed past the opening and came to rest completely inside him. Without warning, his wrists were tied with something and were restrained from any further movement. When he felt his body completely lifted off the floor, he gave a start. He was laid gently on the floor. Though he couldn't see it, he felt his cock throb with his heart beat as a mouth surrounded the entire length in one quick move.


	32. Birthday Orgy, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter devoted to the birthday orgy.

"Feel good baby?"came Axl's amused voice.

"Yes."he breathed, thrusting upward into the heavenly warmth.

"Move over, I'll blow him." came a deep rumble.

Knowing who it was, he bit his lip. Though he was blindfolded, he could tell when someone stood over him. The muted light almost went completely black. He opened his mouth as he felt the air around his face move away as the person squatted. Furry balls were suddenly dropped into his waiting mouth. He had no idea who's they were, he couldn't remember ever tasting them before. Grinning, he opened his mouth more and allowed Sean drop his nuts inside.

"Oh, that feels good..." came a shaky voice.

"Sam, get down there below Darren and take care of Blaine's." said Axl, his voice coming closer as he moved around in behind Blaine's head.

Hearing some murmuring, he wasn't sure what was going on until the sound of wet slurping came from overhead. A wet tongue enveloped his own balls and he moaned out loud, the sound carried clearly. Chuckling came from all around him. This was all becoming too much. Tying to left his hands, he felt his wrists snap back as his restraints held them down. Noticing the movement, he heard a pat that came from down low. Suddenly the hot wetness left his cock and his building orgasm halted and dissipated. Incredibly, his cock seemed to get harder and he could feel it throbbing easily.

"It looks like it's getting bigger." came Sean's astonished voice.

"That's one of the good things about cock rings,"said Sam," it keeps you hard and forces more blood into your dick and keeps it there, making it a bit bigger.

"Take it off!"Blaine cried suddenly.

Silence.

"Do it!" he said, excited.

"Is it hur-" came Axl's concerned voice.

"Hell no, put it on Darren!" he said urgently.

There was a chuckle and movement and finally a tug on his dick. He groaned when the ring didn't slip off. His nuts were too large and full. It was an astonishing they were so large when they had already produced three loads today. Hissing as it was once again pulled at. Voices were whispering, though they were so soft he couldn't even tell who was talking. There was a sigh and another chuckle. Unexpectedly, both his wrists were free. Before he could move, hands wrapped around his legs and arms. Rising off the floor, he felt a bit giddy and nostalgic.

The sensation reminded him of the time he went with his brother to some amusement park where one could experience a gyroscope ring ride platform. He had stepped forward in the center of three rings which were each a bit smaller than the one above the other. Hands and feet tied down, the rings would rotated him in different directions randomly as if free falling from the sky. The four guys turned him in different directions, giving him no say in how he proceeded a short distance away. Slowing, they heaved him on the bed and immediately retied his hands, and now feet to each corner of the bed.

The mattress dipped as more weight made contact by the other guys. Once more, his member and nuts where enveloped by a hot mouth. One of his pits was suddenly becoming wet as a mouth worked on each one. A shadow loomed above his blindfold and descended until everything was black. He moaned as one of his nipples was licked from the left side and a tongue pressed against and then entered into mouth from someone upside down, like Spiderman and Mary-Jane.

The bed shook as the mouth around his groin became absent. Another set of deep bounces indicated the weight shifting upwards slightly. Seeing and hearing nothing, he felt his pulse quicken as the head of his member slightly penetrated what he thought for sure was the entrance to a hole. The heat soon engulfed his entire cock is it was buried all the way down and came to rest at the base. He moaned into the mouth as he raised his hips and fell back down. Just as the speed began to increase, the movement stopped. Suddenly the mouth that had been licking his pits disappeared as the person on his cock pulled off.

There was a chuckle and the bed bounced as his dick was once more surrounded by that intense heat of ass. As soon as he felt the fury pubes coming to a halt on his own, he knew it was Axl. Feeling the speed increase, he grunted feeling, his orgasm approaching. Just as he was about to blow, Axl came to a stop and stood up. Growling, Blaine tried to free his hands but they still wouldn't move. His release had halted and settled as the person who sat on his cock changed again.

"You were close, weren't you B?" Axl whispered, lightly biting his ear.

Shaking, he nodded as Axl chuckled.

"Darren, trade places with me, I want to kiss him for a bit." said Sean, at which time Blaine felt an end to the lapping tongue that had surrounded his nipples.

Sighing, Darren lightly sucked on Blaine's tongue and the inside of his cheek once more before the bed shook from them trading places. Another mouth pressed against his own, at the same time his nipples were once more being treated by who he assumed was Darren. Sean's tongue entered his mouth a little too forcefully, but he didn't complain. A tongue enveloped his pits again as he felt his right hand being untied. Trying to move it around Axl grabbed it and placed it over his crotch. Blaine smiled into Sean's mouth as he wrapped his hand around Axl's leaking member.

"That's it." Axl said, thrusting his hips into his hand.

Feeling his release approaching, he tried to not let it show so they wouldn't stop. Something must have been noticeable, because he heard a tapping sound on skin. Axl pulled his cock out of his pumping hand, which was quickly replaced with Sam's uncut one as Axl dropped down all the way in one quick movement once more. Whimpering, Blaine thrust his hips upward, wanting to shoot into Axl. Sam slightly slapped his hand when he no longer fisted his uncut dick. Sighing, he once more jerked him in a variety of ways. Sam shifted awkwardly and then pulled out of his reach with a chuckle.

"That was close, I was almost there." chuckled Sam from the right.

"Well, then you can jerk me a bit." said Sean.

"Yea, I'm jerking Axl, and he me." came a deep rumble.

Axl's hips dipped dramatically and Blaine felt it rushing forward. Shaking, his breath hitched. He felt his stomach contracting as the tension and sensation built within him

"He's close."said Axl, dropping a hand down onto Blaine's lover abdomen on top of his belly button.

The other three began to speed up there contact with his body. There was a grunt and Sean was pushed away and to the side as a larger weight shifted around in haste. Blaine smiled with Darren as their mouths reconnected. Sean gave a disappointed pout, but leaned back down and swirled his tongue around his nipples as Sam blew hot air into his ear. After a moment, Sam left and bounced across the bed towards the middle. He didn't want to hurt Sam's feelings, but he wanted to cum inside Axl, not him. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a tingle start to spread through his cock.

Whimpering, he thrusted upward, preparing to shoot his load into Axl's hot ass. Suddenly, he felt something wet lick at his balls. He cried out and shook and gasped as his orgasm erupted with vengeance. The lips that pressed into his own smiled through his open mouth as his cry became inaudible . Cum shot deep into Axl, filling his ass.

"Jesus!" said Axl.

The intensity of his release was unbelievable as he continued to thrust his hips upward erratically.

"He's still cuming." said an astonished Axl.

Heaving, Blaine collapsed onto the bed, his cock still twitching with his rapid heart beat. Sweat rolled down the the sides of his chest as Darren pulled up. His blindfold was removed and he squinted at his ceiling, eyes too sensitive from the prolonged darkness. Finally, the light no longer caused him any further problems. Looking up, Axl winked at him as he sat on his groin, dick still buried deep inside him. Sam rested his chin on Axl's right shoulder. Sean smirked, but was looking up at Darren, who was grinned down at Blaine. Grunting, Axl pushed himself up and laid back down atop Blaine.

They kissed as Sam untied his legs, and Sean untied his left hand. Darren had shifted across the and was pulling at his cock ring. It took a few moments, but it finally slipped off his dick. Instantly, he felt his dick deflate and was soon flaccid. Blaine smirked and Axl turned slightly. The way Darren looked after watching Blaine lost his hardness was very comical. Eyebrows raised, Darren peered down again and back up, apparently aware his observations had been noticed.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing dude."laughed Axl, patting his shoulder.

Blaine was pooped, but that didn't seem to matter to the rest of them. They looked around and grinned, clearly having something in mind. He sighed and inspected each of their cocks, taking note how hard they still appeared. Tilting his head, Sam looked around, clearly trying to decide something. Cock ring in hand, Darren slipped, or at least tried to slip it onto his member. Taking pity on him, Blaine waved him forward. Scooting towards him, Blaine squeezed lightly at his meat and then quickly slipped the ring around the correct areas.

Standing, Axl walked over to the small table in the middle of the room. Taking a moment, he gazed into Blaine's eyes before he sat down and shifted his gaze to the others. Bending down, Darren shifted and picked him up. Muscles straining, he awkwardly slipped off the bed with Sean and Sam following. Reaching down, Axl pushed his dick out at a forty five degree angle. Blaine attempted to jump out of Darren's arms, but he was held fast. Sean stepped to his right side. Darren held onto Blaine's left thigh while Sean mirrored his move. Grinning broadly, Blaine wrapped his arms around each of their shoulders. Sam moved around and his cheeks as Axl aimed his dick at his hole.

Slowly, they lowered him and Axl''s cock slid easily inside his ass. Shivering, Blaine turned his head and kissed Darren before he did the same for Sean. Sam leaned in and kissed him as Axl thrusted upwards. For a moment, Axl went slow, as if trying to find the best angle for penetration. Sam leaned down and wrapped his lips around Blaine's hard cock. Suddenly, Axl began to pound him hard and fast. The sound of his nuts slapping against his ass echoed around the room. Maybe only a minute later Axl began to grunt and his hips moved erratically. Finally he gave a hard thrust upwards and the hot wetness of cum erupted inside his ass. Axl shook and twisted before coming to a halt.

Sean and Darren lifted him up and Axl slid off the table and Sam took his place. Sam hissed and looked down. Axl chuckled, but Blaine didn't know what was funny. Shrugging, Axl leaned in to kiss him as he was lowered again. Sam's uncut cock slipped in easily with Axl's cum soaked ass. Sam followed Axl's example and started slow. Before he started to speed up, Axl leaned in and mouth his armpits while Sean and Darren once more looked at each other. Hesitating, Axl, looked at Sean and gave him a questioning look. Shrugging Sean nodded. Grinning, Axl went over and Sean lifted up his arm high enough that Blaine's body stayed motionless as Sam began to speed up his thrusting.

Blaine watched with amusement as Axl dug his mouth up into Sean's pit. Giving a funny face, Sean seemed not to know how to feel. He chuckled as Axl jerked on his own cock. and shifted over to his other armpit. Standing straight, he walked over to Darren and didn't even ask as he proceeded to do the same. From below, Sam gave a shout and shot his load inside Blaine. The act seemed like tit took a lot longer for the release to come to an end. After a few moments, Blaine was lifted up and Axl took Sean's place as he slipped onto Sam's seat. Legs still wobbly, Sam tried to stand but it didn't work well.

As Blaine was lowered Sam sat down on the floor and ended up on his back as if ready to make a snow angel. As Sean's member entered him, Blaine was able to determine that he was a bit smaller than Sam's dick, though not quite as curved. the feel of his thick pubic bush tickled his ass as his pounding grew intense much faster than Axl's and Sam's turns had been. He realized Sean had only cum inside once, where as the other three had done so twice. Feeling, well, not pity, but a sense of obligation, Blaine squeezed his ass, making Sean's turn more enjoyable. Grunts and moans increased dramatically after his adjustments.

"Here I come..." he squeaked.

Even before he finished the last word his cum unloaded inside him.

"Fuck..." he said again, this time in a normal voice.

"My turn!" said Darren forcefully.

Blaine eyed his dick, which had thickened and lengthened a bit due to the constriction of the cock ring around his goods. The others seemed to notice this as well. Sam groaned and sat up and took Darren's place. He could hear Daren fast breathing behind him as he got into the right position. They began to lower him, but Darren reached up and held his hips and pulled him down as Sam and Axl's lowered him quickly. The force was size was incredible. His ass stretched far to accommodate the larger size. Three loads already inside him, the ease of the passage was greater than normal.

Darren moaned and stilled a moment, then he thrust upward hard. Gasping, he let his head fall back and felt Darren's breath hot on his neck. Axl leaned over and kissed him hard. Kissing back, he gasped into his mouth as a hot mouth covered his uncut dick. Glancing down, he met Sean's eyes as he winked. Mouth bobbing up and down, Sean used his other hand and massaged his nuts. The next thrust gave him a jolt as he felt his prostate being hit with every new thrust. Hot breath panted at his neck as he felt Sean pump his length and Axl's mouth against his. Sam awkwardly reached over and massage his right nipple.

"Shit!" Darren barked and his load filled what little space that wasn't covered with cum inside him.

His large hands held his hips as his own shook. Blaine groaned and unloaded another burst of seed into Sean's mouth. Coughing, Sean tried to keep it all in, but was unsuccessful. Small lines of cum dribbled out of the corners of his cheeks. Finally his release ended, and they all stilled. Slowly he was lifted into the air and was finally placed on the floor. Panting, he laid on his back and stared in utter exhaustion up at his ceiling. Suddenly feeling emotional, he looked at the others and gave a watery smile to each of them. All grinning back, they sat around him in silence.

"Thank you guys...I'll never forget this." he said, somewhat choked up.

Axl grinned and leaned down, kissing him softly. "Happy Birthday Blaine." he finally whispered, kissing his forehead.


	33. Just Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A side story, Sam went home after the orgy, but Axl had asked Sean and Darren if they didn't mind staying the night. They sleep in a separate room from Blaine and Axl, but can hear them still going at it.

Sean couldn't help it, he was so hard. The sounds of Blaine and Axl going at it in his room echoed through the wall. When Axl asked if they would mind staying the night, he had no problems with that, nor did Darren. It was clear though, that their shared sexcapade was over. They made no move to ask him or Darren to join them, and he didn't feel comfortable to ask. Sharing Blaine's brother's bed, he lay in silence, rubbing his hard crotch. Turning his head, he watched Darren as he snored rather loudly.

"Harder Axl." came Blaine's muffled voice.

"Fuck it." he whispered to himself.

He pushed his boxers down and pumped his length slowly. All of a sudden, jerking off alone didn't feel very good at all. Biting his lip, he realized he'd better get used to using his own hands from now on. Once more turning his head to the side, he stared at Darren's serene face. Dropping his gaze, he followed Darren's form downward to where is crotch was. Sean knew that he wasn't gay, nor was Darren. But, he wouldn't mind getting it on with another dude if the opportunity presented itself. When Darren had kissed him for the first time a few hours ago, he felt so turned on and wanted more. It was a surprise, and he almost felt positive Darren shared the same feelings.

Licking his lips, Sean turned on his side and scooted closer to Darren's sleeping form. Reaching his hand out, he placed it on Darren's massive chest. The rhythm of his sleep didn't change. His finger tips grazed against Darren's waist line. Scooting down a bit, he shakily felt his crotch. Darren's member was just as hard as his own. Reaching through the opening, he palmed the meat within. Breath hitching, Darren's eyes blinked open. He stared at him, a look of confusion written across his face. Sean stroked his cock once, waiting to see what Darren would do.

His heart leapt as a small smile formed. Automatically, lifted himself up and crawled atop him. Darren was the first to open his mouth and kiss him. Their tongues battled as Sean rutted into him. After a few grunts, Sean broke the kiss and licked his way down his face and down to his large chest. Pausing, he licked at his nipples before sinking further. Kissing his belly button, Sean finally went all the way down and pulled at the boxers confining his hard member.

Though he couldn't see in the dark, he knew what he'd find. Wrapping his hand around the piece of meat, he stroked it a couple of times. Darren grunted and thrusted his hips upward into his mouth. Though he tried, he couldn't get very much in his mouth. Smiling, he felt Darren's hands rest on his head. Lifting his head, he made his way down the shaft and to the base. The thick pubes tickled his nose and he sneezed. Darren chuckled and patted his head. Coming to his nuts, he sucked at each one before going even lower.

Sean lifted Darren's large thighs and dug his nose in at his hole. Darren groaned as he forced his tongue into his entrance. Reaching down, he jerked his own cock. He really didn't mind the taste, there was no hint any...well, you know. Pulling back, he glanced upward, but couldn't see Darren's face. Scooting forward, he lined his cock up with Darren's hole. How he wanted just to push himself in and fuck him. Sadly, he couldn't, it wouldn't be right and it would change everything.

"Do it." came a deep voice from the dark.

"No." he answered, just as quietly.

"Why not?"

Grinning, he pulled back crawled atop him once more. Reaching down, he lined the cocks up. His own looked rather small compared to the monster beneath. Still, he didn't really care as he bore down. Darren grunted and thrust upward. He awkwardly pushed himself up enough so that he fell back down lying on Darren's chest. Their mouths met as they thrust together. Pushing his tongue in, he breathed into Darren as he put more force into his movement. Grunting, Darren suddenly flipped over and Sean found himself laying on the bed with Darren's weight atop him.

"Wait for me." Darren whispered into his ear.

"You better hurry then, I'm almost there." he moaned

His efforts increased greatly, but it wasn't enough to overcome his building release. Panting, he strained his neck up as he felt his load erupt from his cock and make a mess on his belly.

"You came..." said Darren, sound a bit astonished.

"I know." he said his dick becoming sensitive.

Darren pushed him down hard and rutted until his breath shook and his hips came to a halt. He felt a hot liquid spray his upper chest. Lifting his head he looked down but almost at the same moment, hot cum hit his face as Darren continued to grunt and moan. Grinning, he lay back down and chuckled as the little gasps and whimpers came to a halt. Panting, Darren leaned down and kissed him quickly. His head jerked back up and he chuckled.

"Did I do that?" he asked.

Sean burst out laughing. Darren frowned and didn't get why he was laughing. Rolling his eyes, pushed up on his elbows and kissed him again.

"Haven't you ever watched Family Matters?" he asked, biting his lip to stop from laughing.

Shaking his head, Sean gave up. He sat up and rested his back against the headboard as Darren fell back on his elbows towards the middle of the bed. Not being able to see much, he looked around and reached for the table. Fumbling for the lamp, he finally found it and flicked the switch. Darren's eyes squinted as the unexpected light made the room glow. Sean was able to observe him long enough to realize what a mess they had made. Opening his eyes, Darren looked at him and then at himself.

"Yuck." he said.

"Yea." he murmured, reaching over for the box of Kleenex's he spotted on the other side of the lamp.

Grabbing it, he tossed it to Darren and began to clean themselves off. Finally clean, they looked at each other. All of a sudden shy, Sean quickly twisted and turned the lamp off. Sighing, he scooted over and Darren lay down beside him again. They didn't talk, but he couldn't help but scoot over and cuddle with the big lug. Darren intertwined their fingers and lay back. Laying his head on top of Darren's chest he drifted off back to sleep. It didn't occur to him that the sounds from the other room had gone silent until Darren began to snore once more.


	34. Only You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another side story with Sean and Darren. I couldn't help myself. They fit each other so well and clearly closer to each other than they are to Axl. They're not the hottest characters, but Darren's huge cock and Sean's openness demanded another chapter.

"Do you think Blaine and Axl will let us join them?" Darren whispered, just as Sean was almost completely asleep.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, yawning. He was sure Darren had already been asleep as he rested his head across his breast.

"Listen." he said quietly.

Yawning again, he sat up and listened. He didn't hear anything at all.

"I don't hear..." he said, but was interrupted mid sentence with a light thumping noise.

"I don't believe that." he said, astonished. "We each cam so many times today I would have thought we'd be shooting blanks." he chuckled.

"I know." he chuckled, resting his hand on Sean's thigh. Leaning in, he whispered into Sean's ear." Neither of us got to pound Axl. I want to try. I don't think we'll get a second chance ever again." he said, already pulling on Sean's hard cock.

"Well...if you go really slow, you can try doing me whenever." he said quietly, feeling his ears burn.

"I feel the same way bud." he said warmly, looking down, but not being able to see his eyes.

"What if we went in there, and, I don't know surprised them. You know, do what ever to them, though," he hesitated and mumbled.

"Hmm?" Darren leaned down and nudged at his chin.

"the only one I'd let do me, is you." he said softly, thrusting his hips into Darren's hand.

"Well, there's no way we're going back to sleep now." Darren chuckled low.

"It was so weird to feel Blaine's extra skin, wasn't it?" he said suddenly.

"Yea, like a really tight sock or something." Darren agreed.

"Fuck it, come on." Sean said forcefully and raised his chin to meet Darren's.

They bit at each other lightly, and ground their cocks together. Taking the initiative, Sean pushed Darren on his back and licked his way down his chest. Trying something, went back up and nudged at Darren's armpit. Reluctantly, Darren opened his arm and Sean dove in. He could kind of see how Axl found it a turn on, but it wasn't as great as he made it out to be. Pulling back, went down on Darren's large nipples and on down. His chin came into contact with the thick forest of pubes surrounding Darren's massive member.

"I guess the armpits weren't very good." Darren said dryly.

"It's alright, but I'd rather put my tongue somewhere else." he teased, pushing Darren's thighs apart.

Breathing in, he pushed the massive cheeks apart. Pushing his tongue into Darren's hairy entrance, began to open him up. Voice too low to make out, he assumed Darren was enjoying himself. Wanting to give everything he had to make the process easier so he wouldn't get hurt. Something grabbed onto his hand, making him jump. Hearing a chuckle from above, he let his hand be applied to Darren's throbbing cock. Wrapping his hand securely around the shaft, he slowly pumped it as he used his other hand to keep Darren's cheeks apart. Squatting down a bit more, he tried to push more of his tongue into the tight rim of muscles. Shifting forward, he felt something wet touch his own dick.

Startled, he reached down and discovered that the spot was damp from the precum leaking out of his own cock. Grinning, he went back to work, occasionally grinding his groin into the mattress. Thrusting his hips forward, his mouth was soon licking and sucking Darren's balls. Removing his hand from the shaft, he reached down and pushed a finger through the tight hole. Darren hissed and went rigid with the new sensation. Releasing the hand that kept the cheeks apart, he reached up and intertwined their fingers as he let a second finger slip into the entrance.

After a few moments, Darren's grip slackened enough for a third finger. He twisted his hand and rubbed at the large lump that was Darren's prostate gland. Soon Darren's hissing and painful groans evolved into moans of pleasure. Knowing it was now or never, Sean bounced forward. Landing into an upright position,his cock rested against Darren's entrance. Shaking with repressed lust, he pushed his hips forward slowly. His cock pressed into the depression that was his hole. Finally, he felt the head pass through the rim and he sank into the heat.

"Go slow Sean." he hissed.

"Kay." he mumbled, biting his lip at the intensive pleasure that wrapped around his cock.

Finally the base of of his shaft rested against Darren's cheeks. Not wanting to hurt him, he sat there and breathed deeply. It felt so much better than Sam's or Blaine's ass. Knowing there wasn't any danger of his cock softening, he decided to help Darren out a bit. Reaching downward, he grabbed hold of the large cock below. Still completely hard, he slowly pumped it up and down. Though he was happy with his own member, he felt a bit jealous of Darren's much larger dick. Thick and long, it fit perfectly into his hands.

"Can I say something, without sounding too gay?" Darren said low.

"Spill." he said, leaning down and laying his chest atop his.

"Your dick feels pretty good in there." he said, so softly it was like he didn't want even himself to hear.

"Well, your ass feels better than Blaine's and Sam's." he said, leaning down and kissing him on the forehead.

"Thanks?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's a complement dude." he chuckled," I'm gunna move now."

"Ight" he said, shakily, then "slowly."

"Kay." he whispered.

Pulling back a bit, he pushed in again slow. Groaning, he buried his length back into Darren. Closing his eyes, he began to gain speed. After a few more thrusts, Darren seemed to relax quite a lot. Closing the distance faster, he leaned down, kissing him hard.

"I'm going to go faster. It feels so good bud. I'm going to cum inside you in a minute. Is that cool?" he asked softly, keeping his thrusting smooth steady.

"Go for it." he said with a kiss. Sean began to lift up but Darren reached up and pulled him back down. "I'm going to fuck you too, so get ready." he said, nibbling at his ear.

"Yea?" he asked, speeding up.

"I'll go slow at first, but then." he chuckled as Sean rammed him harder.

"Yea?" he repeated, feeling a pull in his gut.

"My thick cock is going to take your cherry." he groaned, clinching his hole a bit.

"Uhh.." he said, feeling the change in pressure.

"Feel good?" he asked, biting at his neck.

"Yea." he said shakily.

"Go for it Sean. Fuck me." he whispered, leaning up for a kiss.

His emotions on overdrive, the tightness around his cock, the closeness between him and Darren finally drove him over the edge. With a cry, he buried himself deep into Darren. Cock twitching, he felt his cum empty inside his best friend. Moaning, he dropped on top of him, panting as his orgasm slowly died away. Not knowing how long he laid there, he finally lifted up and stared down. He regretted the darkness, wanting to see Darren's face at this moment. Feeling a bit cheated he sat up and slowly pulled out of Darren's messy hole.

"That feels so weird." Darren said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" he laughed, the randomness over powering.

"I can feel it inside. It's hot and it doesn't feel gross or anything." he said with astonishment.

"Thanks bud." he said, crawling back on top of him.

They pressed their noses together and kissed. Sighing, Sean crawled forward and rested his ass right over Darren's mouth.

"Get to work."he said with a bit of humor.

A moment later, his humor changed into a moan as Darren's tongue attacked his hole. Shaking, he lowered himself into Darren's face. A large hand reached around and stroked his now soft cock. He was amazed it began to get hard again. In all his life, he had never been this sexually active in a twenty four hour period. Feeling a digit poking at him, he changed his stance and held his own ass cheeks apart. Darren patted his left cheek in what he assumed was appreciation. Breathing heavy, he tried to relax his muscles as he felt Darren began to use a second finger at his entrance.

He groaned as Darren's hand pumped his hard cock faster. Chuckling, he swatted his hand away. A tingling had began to creep into his member. Not wanting to have another orgasm just yet, he indicated to Darren to use his energy in a different area. Using both hands, Darren worked his own cock, while stretching Sean's hole slowly. Knowing it was going to hurt more because of his size, he did all he could to ease what was to come. When he felt the third finger enter, he cringed from the added stress. One of Darren's fingers grazed over his prostate gland and he almost lost it. Adding more weight, he pressed his hips down. Feeling ready, he lifted up and scooted down the bed.

Darren reached out and took hold of his hand. Grinning, he glanced down in the area he assumed was where his massive cock would be. Stretching out his fingers, they passed over the head of his dick. Pausing, he gripped the shaft and pumped it a few times. Quite a bit of precum pooled on the slit, as he squeezed upward. Leaning down, he licked the tip and straightened. Holding it steady, he lowered himself. Feeling as he was about to fall over, suddenly one of Darren's hands rested on his hips. Grateful, he squeezed his hand harder.

Taking a few breaths, he pushed his hole onto Darren's swollen cock. Scared as hell, but determined, he slowly impaled himself. Gasping with pain, he halted in his progress.

"Dude, don't worry about it. You don't have to do this."Darren's voice said into the darkness with warmth.

The way he said it, he knew Darren wouldn't think any less of him for changing his mind. That fact alone made up his mind to continue. Hissing, he continued to lower himself. Darren, said something urgently, and made to push him away. Not really understanding what he was saying, he ignored him and slapped his hand away that was trying to push him off. Finally coming to rest at the bottom of his shaft, he took a breath and settled himself down to pull himself together. Glad the room was black, he wiped away a few of the tears that had spilled from his eyes.

After a few minutes, the pain lessened and he could breath much easier. Bracing his hands on Darren's chest, he pushed upward. the pain returned as he rose and fell slowly. A few more repetitions and the pain dulled enough that he was able to gain speed in his movements. The entire time Darren never let go of his hand. Finally, after what must have been several minutes, he patted Darren chest in acknowledgement he could go faster. Leaning upward, Darren held his face close as he began to thrust harder and harder. A massive hand wrapped around his cock and pumped as their movements became more frantic.

"It feels so good Sean...so fucking good." he whispered, pumping his cock fast and hard.

"Cum in me Darren." he said, the cock kept pressing against his prostate with every thrust.

"Here it comes." he said, shaky.

Darren gasped and his movements halted as he released his seed. The hot liquid poured across his prostate. He gave a cry as he came all over Darren's chest, even though his cock wasn't being touched. It felt so strange, and yet so intimate to actually feel cum shooting out of your friends dick inside your ass. Still throbbing and twitching, the last few spurts of semen finally landed across Darren's chest. Both panting, Sean leaned forward and kissed Darren as he shakily pulled himself off his cock. Falling back on the bed, Sean came to rest with his legs splayed open across Darren's thighs. Darren was in the same position, but with his head on the pillows.

Two shadows pulled back out of the room and into the hall without Darren or Sean noticing the movement.


	35. Pre-Regionals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the awful spelling between Blaine and Axl are deliberate.....it's shortened to reflect how one usually writes text messages.

He couldn't get the scene out of his mind. Shawn willingly and what looked like forcefully had ridden on Darren's fat cock. What's more, they said nothing about it to him the following morning. Even now, three weeks later, nothing. They were both eating their lunches at the table, chatting up a storm. It was clear their connection was much stronger than with him. He wasn't feeling jealous about their closeness, but was hurt they hadn't confided in him. Maybe they weren't aware of how they truly felt. Now that he actively watched them, the signs were unmistakable.

Tomorrow, Blaine and the New Directions would be going to Regionals in Cincinnati. The performance would take place in the Cincinnati Music Hall. He planned to attend in secret. Though not totally sure, he figured Blaine would expect him to show up. His attendance to Blaine's performance a while back had showed him he was full of surprises. Shockingly, Blaine didn't have a solo this time. Amazingly, Blaine didn't seem to mind, even though Axl thought it unfair. Grinning, he texted him to see how his nerves were doing. As he pressed send, his mom came through the doorway.

"What are you doing tomorrow Axl?" she asked, moving around the room and collecting dirty laundry.

"I'm busy." He replied, staring at his cell.

"With?" she asked again, picking up a plate on the floor.

He looked up at her and then at the door. Her face softened and she waited patiently. The attitude she had taken after finding out about who he was dating was remarkable. Touched, he felt closer than ever to her. Still, he dreaded the moment he would have to tell his dad. He knew it would have to be done. The fact he loved Blaine meant he planned on him being with him for the rest of his life…he hoped. Sighing he looked up.

"I'm going to watch Blaine at the regional's glee competition tomorrow in Cincinnati Music Hall…it's a surprise." He said softly, glancing at the door again.

"That's nice honey." She said warmly.

"Whatev's" he said, changing back to his usual manner.

She ruffed his hair and left the room as his younger brother Brick entered. Glancing at him briefly, he headed to his bed and opened a book and began to read. His cell vibrated and he opened it eagerly.

"OK, I guess. A bit nervous but that's nothing new. Im horny." The message ended.

Letting out a bark of laughter, he shook his head. Brick looked up for a moment, then returned his attention to the book. Just reading that sentence made him start to feel blood flow south. In his mind, he could picture Blaine sitting on his bed still fully clothed. There would be sizable bulge to his crotch. Taking his hand he would squeeze his confined uncut cock. Eventually the limited contact wouldn't be enough. Unzipping himself, he would pull his leaking member through the opening and let it stand vertical from his body. He'd press his finger into the piss slit and pull back to suck off a dab of precum.

"u've got me hard B." he replied.

Almost immediately, the phone chimed and he opened the photo message. There it was, Blaine's cock poking through his pants.

"show me"

"cant. Bricks in the room." He replied, looking over at his younger brother, reading a book in bed as if there was nothing else in the world.

"Ah, come on. He won't notice….bet hes just reading a book neways."

"lol! Sorry, not gunna chance it." He finished.

"sniff sniff"

"don't give me that. Next time we meet u can plow me if u want"

"k"

"lol! That didn't take long."

"hehe, well, ive got to take care of this and im gunna get some sleep…big day text u with the outcome Ax. Luv ya!"

"ditto B."

Sighing, he leaned back on his bed, staring at his ceiling, happy with the world around him. His phone vibrated again, making him look up. Grinning, he suspected it was Blaine with another pic of his activities. Instead, it was from Shawn.

"Sup…what u doing?"

"NM, I just finished talking to Blaine. I'm going to surprise him at Cincinnati tomorrow."

"Oh, well, nm then."

"sup?"

"well, Darren wanted to know if you wanted to get together and..hang out."

Sitting up, Axl had a feeling this was something more than just hanging out. He glanced at his still somewhat hard crotch. Knowing Blaine didn't mind a bit of fooling around, he replied back to Shawn.

"I'm up for ne thing u guys wanna do."

"u sure?it might be something that Blaine wouldn't want."

"we've already talked about this kind of thing…since he's not threatened, its all good dude."

"come on over then."

Jumping up, he left the room. Passing by the kitchen, he told his mom where he was going. Without further adue, he exited the house and walked down the sidewalk and across the yard to his friend's house. Barely knocking on the door, Shawn greeted him and held it open. Immediately, he headed for his bedroom. Darren had just arrived so he was just opening the door. Inside, he waited for Shawn to enter. Closing the door, he locked it. Suddenly, the room was quiet and the three of them looked at each other nervously.

"Look, we don't have to watch you know…do you want to just go for it?" he asked, feeling his pulse racing.

"Sure, um…I'd be ok with kissing too." Darren mumbled quietly.

Nodding, he looked from one to the other. It seemed they stood there for ages without making a move. Finally, Shawn walked close to Axl and dropped to his knees. Zipper being tugged down, he reached in through his boxers and pulled out his cock. Hand dropping, Axl placed it behind Shawn's head. Darren jumped off the bed and laid on his back on the floor. Scooting forward he pushed beneath Shawn's crotch. Grunting, Shawn shuffled around until Darren had better access to his it. Axl smirked at Shawn, who had his lips sucking on his cock. Winking, he reached behind with his other hand and pulled at Darren's pants.

Looking down, he couldn't help but notice the extra-large bulge in his crotch. Shawn had finally found the zipper and pulled it down. Using his own hand, Darren unbutton his jeans and pulled out his meat. Eyeing the monster, he looked at Shawn with new appreciation. To fit that inside his ass was just incredible. He burned to ask him how it was done. Knowing that if he were to speak aloud his thoughts, their friendship could end. Biting his tongue, he dropped to his knees. Cock slipping out of Shawn's mouth, instead his tongue forced its way in Shawn's mouth. Darren looked up to find Axl's cock touching his forehead. Grinning, he maneuvered himself so he could lick both members at the same time.

Shawn moaned into the kiss as the tongue continued sliding along his cock. Thrusting forward he met Axl's cock, beginning to bat it back and forth. The kiss changed into a smile after a few moments. Darren chuckled below and began to pull out both of their jeans. Reluctantly, they pulled back and pushed the material down. Looking up, Axl noticed the time and wondered about how much longer they had before they were no longer alone. Opening his mouth to ask, Shawn pushed him further down until his mouth met his stiff dick. Darren was sucking on his balls as he pulled back. Glancing down, he pushed Shawn back enough that he could get his lips onto Darren's.

Humming, Darren allowed the move and pushed himself forward for better access. Shawn stood while they kissed. Pulling at his pants, he yanked them down and turned around to face Darren's cock. Bending, he leaned in and wrapped his lips around the massive head. Making a deep moaning sound, Darren dropped his head to the floor as he felt the wetness surround his aching member. Grinning, Axl scooted back and looked straight forward at Shawn's exposed hole. Pursing his lips, he shook his head and dove in. His tongue attacked the puckered rim. Shawn's moan replaced Darren's, though not as deep.

"How much time do we have Shawn?" he asked, reluctantly patting his ass affectionately.

"Proly roud hurd min" came a muffled reply.

Darren pulled off his cock and gave a laugh. Chuckling, Axl rose and leaned over his back. His hand dropped to the floor on Shawn's left side as his chest came to rest on his back. Taking hold of Shawn's short hair, he pulled him off Darren's cock. There was a soft chuckle from below as he felt Darren pull his crotch closer until Axl felt his dick press against the back side of Shawn's member. He froze as he felt Darren try to take both of their lengths into his mouth. Pausing for a moment, he shook his head and dropped his hand to the other side of Shawn's body.

"What did you say?" he asked, knowing he'd understand better without his mouth being filled.

"Probably around thirty minutes." He replied, then pulled his head forward out of his grasp.

His head dropped and went back to servicing Darren. Reluctantly, he pulled back out of Darren's mouth. Rising a bit, he aimed his cock at the wet hole. Pushing forward gently, he let his member slide through the crease until the base of his shaft rested on Shawn's tailbone. Freezing, Shawn looked back at him.

"I'm not going to fuck you dude, I'm just fucking your cheeks." He explained, pushing them together.

Shrugging, he went back to work. The act didn't last long before he moved around Shawn until he came to rest between Darren's thighs. Laying on his stomach, he crawled forward and worked on his nuts while Shawn continued sucking the meat. With every lick, he ground himself into the floor to keep his hardness. Gently, he pushed at Shawn's head and had him turn around to face the other boy. They chuckled and he dropped his weight atop Darren, grinding into him. Axl grinned and pushed lightly at Darren's hips until his pelvis lifted off the floor. Diving in, he pushed his tongue into his hole. There was a groan and he pushed upward with more force. Standing, Axl patted Shawn. Turning Shawn pulled him down and he found himself in a three way kiss.

Awkwardly, they ground there members together, moaning and thrusting. Pulling back, he pulled on Shawn and pointed to the bed. Shrugging, Shawn rose and sat. Shaking his head, he turned him around and had him lay face down completely nude. He motioned for Darren to join him. Together, they began eating into his ass and licking his back and neck. Grinding into his bed, Shawn dropped one hand to the side of the mattress and the other gripping the headboard. Darren rose and ground his huge cock into his crack, each thrust deeper than the last. By this time, Shawn was shaking.

"Turn over. Don't touch yourself, we'll finish you off. Your house, you get to go first. Then Darren, then me. Sound cool?" he asked, flipping him over.

There was a nod but it didn't matter, they were both already getting to work. Axl kissed him hard before moving down to his nipples while Darren worked at his cock. Loud slurping sounds came from below as he moved up and down the shaft. Though it would be funner for him than Shawn, he didn't care and dove down and attacked his pits. The sweet slightly salty taste tingled his taste buds cringing a bit, Shawn relaxed as he moved over to the other pit. Finished, he pulled back and turned around. Licking his way down his lower chest he came to the vast pubic bush. Patting Darren's cheek, he pointed between Shawn's legs. Nodding, Darren pulled his thighs apart and push his hips up. Axl, wrapped his lips around the head while Darren tongue fucked Shawn's ass.

"Oh, fuck….don't stop." Came Shawn's shaky voice.

Darren's eyes flicked up at him. Though his mouth wasn't visible, he read the crinkles on his forehead that signaled amusement. Winking, he gripped the shaft and began working up and down fast.

"Push your finger in his ass dude, he's ready." He whispered, knowing Shawn's heavy moans would mask his words.

Pulling back, his lips went down to his nuts while his finger dug into the tightness of his ass. There was a hiss, then his body started to lurch faster and faster. Grunting, Shawn's chest came to a halt, muscles tightening. Cock shaking, Axl felt the hot fluid rush into his mouth. After a moment, Darren roughly shoved his face out of the way and took the rest of Shawn's seed. Grinning, Axl turned and pressed his lips into Shawn's as he came down off his high. Panting, Shawn sat up and looked around as if he couldn't see anything. After moment, Axl felt Shawn shifting off the bed. Turning, he noticed Darren pushing Shawn's body off the bed roughly.

Shaking, he watched as he took Shawn's place, face down into the pillow. Standing, Shawn grinned and crawled down to Darren's now sweaty hole. Like before, Axl rubbed his upper back and worked his way down. Darren turned himself over and looked down at them. Axl leaned down for the kiss and trailed to his ear. Blowing hot air inside, he lightly chewed on the lobe before attacking each of the boys' pits. He heard a chuckle but he could care less as he worked his way to the massive cock below. Evan as he looked at it, he could see the length twitching with his heart beat. Small droplets of precum pooled at the piss slit. Leaning down, he massaged the underside of his shaft while Shawn worked at his hole. He couldn't get even five inches of his at least eight inch cock, mainly because of the thickness.

Shifting, he took Shawn's place and dug at his ass while he moved upward and sat down on Darren's chest, facing his cock. Slurping at the massive nuts, he pulled his ass apart and pushed his tongue inside the crease to the puckered hole. Darren shook as he pushed a finger inside. Probing the interior, he finally found the bundle of nerves that was his prostate. He had barely pressed into it when he felt it contract. Glancing up, he watched Shawn desperately trying to take as much of Darren's load into his mouth as possible. Grinning, he just kept digging his finger in until the twitching stopped.

Feeling himself shake with excitement, he crawled forward and laid face down. Immediately, a tongue pushed into him and he groaned. Grinding himself into the mattress he moaned and felt kissing all over his lower back. There was a pause and some slight whispering.

"Axl?" came Shawn's voice.

"Hmm?" he asked, grinning into the pillow.

"You don't have to but…can we…umm…do you?" he asked, voice so quiet he could barely hear him.

Eyes opening, he lifted himself and looked around. They were both staring at him anxiously. Biting his lip, he glanced down at Darren's huge cock. He knew it would hurt like hell if he let him.

"Text Blaine and ask. If he says yes, you can." He said, voice shaky.

There was a scramble off the bed as they dove for his clothes. His mood lightened as he heard their urgency. He kind of hoped Blaine would decline their request, not wanting to be destroyed. The room was silent for a few minutes before there was a bing and a vibrating sound. Turning, he looked at their faces to guess the answer. Inwardly, he felt his heart feel a bit better as their faces fell somewhat. Just as he turned his head back around, he heard another chime. This time, he saw the smirks appear on their faces. They looked up and grinned at him.

"Well, your safe today. Blaine said the next time we have a party he said we could plow you hard, just not tonight." They chuckled.

Rolling his eyes, felt his body flipped over.

"Look how relieved he is." Said Shawn.

He felt himself blushing.

"Well, of course, my cock isn't exactly small…though it's bigger than both of yours." He chuckled.

Axl lifted his hand and flipped him off as Shawn chuckled and bent down. Mouths meeting, he growled as he felt wetness surround his cock. Groaning, he thrust upward as Shawn nibbled on his ear. Passing his pits, Shawn bit down lightly on his nipples before sliding down to his navel. Darren lifted his hips and he felt that incredible tongue push its way inside. Shawn sat on his chest and worked at his swollen cock. A finger pushed inside him, but didn't hit the spot. Frustrated, he growled at the lack of pressure to his prostate. Shawn pulled back and Darren's lips wrapped around the head. Turning, Shawn glanced at his pits. Sighing, he leaned down and pushed his arm up.

Shawn's lips and tongue dug into his right pit at the exact moment Darren pressed into that glorious spot.

Gasping, he shot his load into Darren's hungry mouth as Shawn lifted his head and went down on the opposite pit. Panting, and cursing, he came to a halt. Totally spent, he looked down at them. Both smiling, they patted his belly. Sitting up, he was about to say something when he heard a car pull up the drive way. Wide eyed, they hurried over to their clothes. Just as there was a knock on the door, they were clothed once more.


	36. Regionals Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***hope you all like it.....I was going to describe every move the Glee members make during the song, but it was just too confusing because the vocals are so different...so I just described it at the beginning and the ending of the song. Sorry if it's confusing but it's just that kind of song....if you don't understand go listen to the Hymn of the Acxiom on you-tube and you'll see why I didn't write out every move. ***

***hope you all like it.....I was going to describe every move the Glee members make during the song, but it was just too confusing because the vocals are so different...so I just described it at the beginning and the ending of the song. Sorry if it's confusing but it's just that kind of song....if you don't understand go listen to the Hymn of the Acxiom on you-tube and you'll see why I didn't write out every move. ***

 

"And now, from McKinley High, the New Directions!" roared the announcer.

Axl had sat as close as he could to the stage. The enormous building hadn't been hard to find. He had awoken early this morning and went through which clothes he should wear. Never having been to a show like this, he was unsure. So, he just dressed in nice jeans with a simple long sleeved dark red button up shirt. Figuring he would be getting no action, he wore underwear. Blaine had asked him he didn't know how many times to start to wear briefs or at least boxer-briefs. Grudgingly, he had actually had to go and buy some from the store. He didn't really like his junk being confined so much, but he had to admit it made his bulge more impressive.

The two hour trip seemed like it took forever, but he finally made it. Parking was a nightmare. He guessed he should have checked the net to see where it would be best to park. A large red brick building was the site of the hall. Originally, it was three separate buildings, but was eventually connected and became an impressive structure. Each side of the raised stage looked like white lattice work the arched over head into an elegant carved dark wood finish. Directly overhead was an enormous chandelier hanging below a smaller domed ceiling with some sort of art.

In his seat, he had looked around casually to see who the crowd consisted of most. Mostly parents, but there were some teens as well. Most likely from different schools, they sat together and acted superior to everyone else. A couple of cute chicks winked at him and gave him the eye. Before Blaine, he would have acted on the instant, joining them and trying to do anything to get close to them.

Now, he was content and just looked forward to what the New Directions would do. Five other groups had already performed on. They sounded nice and even danced kind of neat, but he just couldn't really get into it. Being a sports guy, the whole affair was rather boring, but he'd do anything for Blaine. Also, he knew this performance would determine who would move on to the next step in competition at nationals. Each group had performed three songs, usually one slow one, and two others that were faster and with more pop art like. He looked down at the program. Most of the songs he recognized, but were a bit different from the original. Performing last, the New Directions would shift over to one side while all the rest of the groups would join them on stage for the awards.

The lights overhead dimmed and the audience grew silent. A light yellow glow shone down upon the stage as a group of girls stood in a circle while the boys hummed behind them. Suddenly, the tempo shot up and the group began to jump and move around on stage to the song All Night. It was much better than the other groups, though he was most likely bias. Glancing around, it seemed the people around him were enjoying it just as much though. Lights switched from yellow to blue to an orange, then back to a soft yellow as it ended. Rising, he roared along with the crowd. He was just able to make out Blaine crouching next to a blond haired girl. Not sure, but he thought he detected a smile appearing on his face. Waiting to sit down last, he wanted Blaine to see him.

Again, the lights dimmed and the stage glowed a deep blue color as the guys came forward and stood almost at the edge as a bouncy tune began. Now he was sure Blaine saw him because there was a smirk. Sitting up straighter, he gave him full attention, though he already done that. The girls moved forward yanked on their arms until they were dragged backward singing some song he didn't know. Looking down at the pamphlet, it was called Tilt and was an original song. Not knowing what that meant, he leaned back and watched. They paired off and danced lively as the song built. A couple moved forward and did some sort of jig that reminded him of clogging while the rest of the guys left the stage. To be honest, he didn't like it but the people around him loved it. He rose and applauded, and could make out a wink from Blaine.

"I can't believe they're closing with a ballad." A girl said to her friend right in front of him.

"I know, that's so risky…what's it called?" her friend replied.

"Oh, love this song, it's the Hymn of the Acxiom." She whispered excitedly as the guys returned to the stage, now dressed in dark red suits with silver lining the sides.

Blaine looked so hot it that outfit. The lights dimmed as a midnight blue light shone down on the stage as fog began to roll across the floor. Surprised, the effect was unbelievable as two girls and Blaine stood just to the left of the center as the others stood in threes, all facing different ways. The audience became deathly silent as the song began. Almost in whispers, he leaned forward to make it out as the trio started.

♪ Somebody hears you, you know that, you know that ♪

The trios quickly rearranged themselves, but all looked backwards as Blaine and the girls walked towards the center of the stage. 

♪ Somebody hears you, you know that inside ♪ 

The groups all turned and walked forward through the fog as the trio walked past the center and to the other side of the stage as the phrase ended.

♪ Someone is learning the colors of all your moods ♪

All the groups converged and sang while the trio held on to the word “moods”

♪ Say just the right thing and ♪ 

The trio joined the others in and sang in unison

♪ Show that you’re understood ♪ 

The group became silent as the trio finished the phrase—

♪ Here you’re known. ♪ 

The trio continued as the boys added their voices, keeping their heads facing the audience. The other girls walked forward and placed themselves on every other side of the boys, and looked off to the right.

♪ Leave your life open, ♪ you don’t have, ♪ you don’t have. ♪ 

The girls looked forward and walked in front of the guys as Blaine and the two girls stayed put.

♪ Leave your life open, ♪ you don’t have to hide. ♪ 

The guys held the girls and pulled them to the side before starting to walk slowly forward to join the trio.

♪ Someone is gathering every crumb you drop, these ♪ 

♪ minding decisions and moments you long forgot. ♪ 

♪ Keep them all ♪ 

♪ Let our formulas find your soul. ♪ 

♪ we’ll divine your artesian source ♪ 

♪ in your mind ♪ 

♪ Marshal feed and force ♪ 

♪ our machines will ♪ 

♪ To design you a perfect love--♪ 

♪ Or

♪ better still ♪ 

♪ a perfect lust. ♪ 

♪ O how glorious, glorious: ♪ 

♪ a brand new need is born ♪ 

 

♪ Now we possess you, you’ll own that, you’ll own that. ♪ 

♪ Now we possess you, you’ll own that in time. ♪ 

♪ now we build you an endlessly upward world, ♪ 

♪ reach in your pocket ♪ 

♪ embrace you for all you’re worth ♪ 

♪ Is that wrong? ♪ --the trio sang 

♪ Isn’t—the blond headed girl sang while the rest of the paused words were sung by the entire group this♪ what♪ you♪ want? ♪ 

♪ Amen ♪ 

The group held the last word for an extremely long time, the pitches changing chords from dissonant to melodic and finally ended harmonically.

The audience roared as the lights faded as a dark violet light was shone on the retreating fog, with the group's silhouettes holding arms and looking in different directions. Axl stood stunned, never having heard anything like what he just witnessed. Feeling his mouth hanging open, he looked at Blaine who was smiling at him. He shook his head and mouthed "Om my god" to him. Nodding Blaine hugged the group around him as the fog slowly dissipated. An announcer walked onto the stage as the crowd continued to applaud. It went on for what felt like ages until finally settling down.

If New Directions didn't win he was going to be pissed. The other groups filed onto the stage as the lights from the audience brightened enough to see everyone around him. He wanted to run up on stage to see him, but knew that wasn't an option. It had been two weeks since he had last seen Blaine. Noticing movement from the stage, he looked up. Blaine raised his hand to indicate to contact him through texting. Giving a thumbs up, he opened his phone. Not quite sure what to say, he just winged it.

"u guys were so good." He wrote, knowing it didn't adequately cover what it was like to watch them.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats for the awards ceremony."

Sitting back, he waited as the announcer started the awards. To him, it was taking far too long to say who the winners were. The crowd had already shown who they supported. Though, he guessed that the judged might have been looking for different qualities in how to score each group. Some group from Kentucky placed third, but there was a long wait for the last two placements. Several of the people standing on stage were literally bouncing on their toes in anticipation.

"Moving on to nationals with first place at regionals….we have tie. Both the top groups will move on. Congratulations to all!" the announcer barely got through it when the place went nuts.

Grinning wildly, he made eye contact with Blaine for a brief moment before he was surrounded from other members of his group. Looking to the side, he wanted to know what they thought of a tie. To him, a tie wasn't win, just a compromise. Personally, he thought the New Directions were much better than the others. Thinking back, he had to admit they were really good too. Shaking his head, he wondered how Blaine and the group had traveled here. Figuring they must have traveled by bus he made his way through the mass of people and into the aisle.

Having no idea where to find Blaine, he walked over to a bench by a large window near the entrance. Taking a seat, he watched the people around him as they exited the building. It felt like an eternity sitting there, before someone tapped him on the shoulder. Jumping slightly, he turned grinned at Blaine. Standing, he wrapped him in his arms and hugged with all his might. Chuckling, Blaine gave him a brief kiss to the neck where no one could see. Standing close, they walked through the doors, hiding their joined hands from those around them.

"You guys were amazing. I loved that last song you did." He got out, as they walked along the sidewalk in front of the building.

"Me too. Mr. Shu proposed it to us and we all liked it. I can't really say I don't believe you showed up. To be honest, I kind of expected it." Blaine said softly, looking at him.

"I was afraid of that. Still, I'm glad I made it at any rate." He replied.

"I'm still touched Ax. Can I say something that might make you mad?" he asked, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

He halted and raised his eyebrows at him.

"I'm surprised your car could make it all the way down here." He chuckled.

Grinning, he punched his shoulder and continued along the road.

"How did you get here? A bus?"

"Yeah. We have around thirty minutes before we leave for home. So…" he mumbled, his voiced giving a hint of excitement.

Snorting, he intertwined their fingers and walked on in silence.

"Do you think Mr. Shu would let you ride home with me? I can take you home so you don't have to ride the bus. Would he go for that do you think?" he asked anxiously, looking at the descending sun.

"I can ask. He's pretty cool about stuff like that." He said curiously.

"Well, just in case, let's find some place secluded, I'm horny as hell." He said, shifting his weight from side to side.

Blaine smirked and glanced down, where his smirk transformed into confusion.

"I'm wearing briefs, so you can't tell how hard I am." He said, voice shaky.

"Well, we better take care of it shouldn't we?" he said, glancing down at his own bulge.

He couldn't help but noticed there wasn't a whole lot of places around that would hide them very well. Biting his lip, he looked at the large trees in the small park across the street. Blood was pumping into his cock, starting to make it ache. He wanted fuck Blaine like crazy but that wasn't going to be possible. A hand or blow job would have to do he guessed. Looking both ways, he crossed the street quickly with Blaine beside him. The way they were walking he was sure someone would notice and know what they were up to. Not really caring, he picked two trees that were fairly close to each other and walked around to the side that was in shadow.

Blaine slammed him against the tree, pushing his lips on his. Hungrily, he nipped at the tongue as it darted in and out. Groaning, they ground into each other. Feeling the hard cock pressed against his own drove him crazy. A tug on his zipper alerted him to Blaine's already moving hand. Mirroring the act, reached in and grabbed on his swollen dick. Blaine groaned at the pressure. The hand reached in his own and grabbed his. Thrusting forward, he felt Blaine's mouth form a smirk.

"Your cock feels so good underneath those tight briefs Ax. It makes me want to bend over and let you fuck the shit out of me." He growled, digging his fingers between the flaps in the front.

"I want to plow you so hard." He whispered into his ear, letting his tongue dart into it.

"Too bad….looks like I'm just going to have to suck you off, huh?" Blaine teased, pulling his weeping cock through the opening in his jeans.

"Yea, get to it." He said, then pulled him for and growled into his ear "and make it good."

"Mmmm." Blaine hummed dropping to his knees.

A glorious hot wetness surrounded his hard cock. He gasped and bit his lip as his tongue wrapped around the head. Reaching down, he took hold of Blaine's head and moved it back and forth quickly. With each bob, more and more of his length was inserted into his wanting mouth. A hand reached between his legs and dug into his nuts still confined into the underwear. Groaning louder, he widened his stance and held Blaine's head still. Using his hips, he pounded his meat in and out of his mouth with urgency. Feeling his nuts tightening, he let out a weak moan. Abruptly, Blaine pulled back and away. Gasping, he glared down at him.

Shaking his head, he pointed down at his own cock. His fly was open, but his cock was still confined. Apparently, Blaine wanted them to come together. Nodding, he switched places with his boyfriend. Shoving him against the tree, he reached in and pressed on the hard lump. Blaine's head tilted back and raised to the sky. Grinning, he got to his knees and leaned forward. Pressing his lips against the cotton covered cock, he could feel each heart beat that flowed into the meat. The slightly curved member pulsed, almost enough that he could make out the veins even beneath the fabric. He couldn't quite make out the head as his foreskin covered it. Trying to use his teeth to open the front of his briefs, he finally gave up.

Reaching in, he pulled out Blaine's throbbing cock. The moment it met fresh air, he could feel the heat coming from it. Darting his tongue into the foreskin, he poked at his piss slit. Groaning, Blaine reached down and entangled his fingers in his hair and began to move it back and forth. Taking his hand, Axl wrapped it around the shaft and gripped it hard. Releasing his tight hold, he began to work the length back and forth quicker and quicker. Using his lips, he pushed the foreskin all the way to the base and finally let his tongue wrap all the way around the swollen head.

"Shit." He moaned loudly.

His lips smirked somewhat, haven't heard that curse very often from the boy before. Somewhere behind them, he heard a couple of people talking. Mouth still around his lovers cock, he let his eyes dart upward to meet the other's. There wasn't any concern on the boy's face, so he let his eyes drop again. Blaine's veins on his cock bulged more than his own. The uncut cock was thicker than his own, meaning there was less room for it to squeeze through the opening of his underwear. Along with that, the foreskin also restricted the blood flow. Feeling the shaft twitch, he figured it was time. Glancing up again, he eyed him questioningly. Blaine nodded, and rose to press their lips together.

Kissing, their hands formed holes and wrapped around each other's bothered cocks. Still facing each other, they kissed and thrust forward, each one fucking into the other's hand. Tongues battling, they turned so their back pressed against the trunk of the tree. Neck still turned sideways, they continued to kiss as they felt their release coming. Feeling a tug below, he pulled back just a bit to let Blaine know he was ready. Smiling sweet, Blaine nodded and gripped him tighter.

"Faster B." he whispered, his breathing starting to shake from the building of nerves and sensations fueling his body to release.

Nodding again, he sped up, and also twisted his hand just around the head. That's all it took, and he was seeing white. Gasping, he let it go and stared into Blaine's eyes as the first rope shot from his member. The feeling became too much and his legs became wobbly from the power of his orgasm. He grunted moan, letting his head drop onto Blaine's shoulder as the release began to fade. Blaine's hand let go and he brought it to his lips. Sticking his tongue out, Blaine slurped what was left of his seed on his hand. Grinning, he turned and dropped to his knees. Blaine made a move as to ask him to stand.

Shaking his head, he wanted Blaine's load to shoot into his own mouth. Smiling weakly, he nodded. Axl leaned in and sucked on his foreskin for a few moments before wrapping his lips around the head and letting Blaine thrust into his mouth. Hissing, Blaine held onto Axl's hair and widened his feet and slowly thrust forward. A hand reached in and griped is nuts through the underwear. Grunting, Blaine released his seed into his mouth. Axl grinned as he felt the hot liquid hit the back of his throat. The taste was salty yet sweet, and he savored every drop. He squeezed the last bit out of the still twitching cock and finally pulled back.

Standing, he realized how wobbly his legs felt. Grinning stupidly, he leaned in and kissed Blaine hard. The kiss lasted for a while before they pulled back. Glancing down, his own cock had grown soft and retreat naturally back into his underwear. Blaine's was still a bit chubby, but was starting to deflate before his eyes. Stretching, Blaine kissed his cheek as he zipped himself up as Axl did the same. Glancing around, they emerged from behind the trees and walked back toward the street to ask Mr. Shu if Blaine could ride with him.


	37. Regionals, Part 2

He stood back, watching Blaine speak to his teacher. Even from this close, he couldn't read the man's face. Eyes darted over and inspected his form. Under the man's gaze, he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. After moment, the expression softened on the teachers face and he nodded at Blaine. Elated, Axl felt his mouth twitch into a smile as Blaine turned and nodded, then walked onto the bus. Confused, Axl wondered at him. After a few moments, he exited the bus with a backpack and walked over to him. Raising his hand in thanks, the man nodded and stepped onto the bus. Immediately, Sam poked his head out the window and smirked at him. Grinning, he turned away as Blaine stood by him and waved. Intertwining their, fingers, he dragged Blaine back towards the way they came.

"I can't believe he let you stay with me." He said, walking alongside him.

"He's a good guy. He knew me before any of the others from Glee club when he came and visited Kurt at Dalton Academy just after we sang a song together. To tell the truth, he turned me on a lot more than Kurt ever did." He confessed.

"You had a crush on your teacher?" he asked, choosing to ignore the other name in his tale.

"Haven't you?" he shot back, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No." he chuckled.

Blaine stopped and stared at him. Squirming under his gaze he relented and told him about the teacher Shawn, Darren, and he had used in a music video last year because of her looks. Still, he maintained he didn't have crush on her, just thought she was hot for a teacher. Glancing at the pack he gave him a questioning look. Shaking his head, he indicated it was just clothes. He supposed Blaine couldn't walk around in the outfit he was wearing. Wearing a jacket, he was still in the dark red suit with silver trimming as he wore during their last number. Continuing on their way, he looked for a bathroom and found one easily. Wanting nothing for but to go in there and do him, he restrained himself as Blaine entered. Sitting on a bench nearby, he must have waited for at least ten minutes before walked back over to him.

"What took you so long?" he asked, standing.

"Oh, well…" he broke off, glancing at him nervously. "I thought you'd come in side and ravage me while I was unaware." He said, smirking.

Letting out a bark of laughter, he reached for his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought about it, but I want to wait until we're in private and we can make as much noise as we want. It's been over two weeks since we've been inside each other, and I want to take my time." He said, smiling softly at him.

Blaine tightened his hold as they walked slowly onward. He wondered what they should do in the meantime. They hadn't really done much together that involved being clothed the entire time. Supposing he'd have to find out how compatible they were doing normal things, he relished what was to come. Hearing a rumble from Blaine, he grinned as he recognized the rumble of a hungry stomach. Knowing he didn't have much money, he tried to think of which fast food place to go to. He was determined to give Blaine a good dinner. Instead, Blaine shook his head and kissed his cheek.

"Just because you're more macho than me, doesn't mean you have to pay for everything. You're driving me home, the least I can do is pay for dinner for us." He said warmly.

"Kay, but no place too expensive." He said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Alright, but I get to choose what restaurant." Blaine declared, slightly nudging Axl with his hips so he stumbled to the side.

Grinning, he looked Blaine up and down, feeling a bit more frisky.

"Have you ever wrestled?" he asked him, enjoy the look of surprise.

"Yes, actually, when I was in middle school and a freshman in high school." He said.

"Really?" he asked. Shocked.

"Yeah. I dropped out of it after freshman year because when I came out no one wanted to wrestle with me." He explained, looking down at the sidewalk.

Axl wanted to ask why, but he knew that answer to that question. Before Blaine, he wouldn't want to wrestle a guy he knew would only relish feeling his goods. Still, it was clear he would be good at the sport. His thighs were strong and he wasn't exactly tall. The shorter stature would aid him in combat with another wrestler.

"Do you wrestle?" Blaine inquired, looking at the street they were about to cross.

"Nah," he said. "My sports are football, basketball, and baseball. My first basketball game is next week. Last year I started but I don't this year. It sucks because I'm good." He reasoned.

"I'm sure you are." He said as they crossed the street.

"I am!" he said, looking up.

"I believe you Axl." He chuckled, nudging him to the side.

Blaine's POV

He smiled at the junker remembering the first time he and Axl met. It was where he had touched his cock for the first time. Throwing his bag into the back seat, he sat down and watched as Axl joined him. The door closed and Axl reached over and pulled him in by his shirt. His tongue forced its way inside his mouth. Humming, he grinned and finally pulled away. Reaching down, Axl took hold of his hand and set it in his lap. Chuckling, he squeezed his bulge hard. Groaning, he started the car and backed out of the parking spot. Hand still on his crotch, he unzipped the jeans and reached inside. Axl's shaft lay against his groin, throbbing with his heartbeat. There was a damp spot near the elastic band. Precum had almost leaked through the fabric.

Turning onto the street, they made their way north. Not sure where to eat, they drove slowly. Though his hand was still on Axl's crotch, there wasn't anything really sexual going on. They talked about how their classes were going and even a bit more about their family. Ahead, Blaine noticed Applebee's and figured it would be perfect. Pointing, Axl followed the line of his finger and nodded at the building. Pulling into the lot, he parked close. Reluctantly, he removed his hand and zipped him back up. Leaning in, Axl kissed him on the cheek. Opening the door, he stepped out of the car and closed it. He walked over to Axl and started towards the door. Wanting to hold his hand, he restrained himself. Instead, Axl reached over and took his. Touched, he squeezed it tightly. Once inside, he assumed the contact would be lost be he was surprised yet again. A waitress came over and smiled at the interlocked hands and asked if they wanted a table or booth. Telling her to surprise them, she chuckled and made her way through the crowded area.

Walking through, he couldn't help but noticed everyone staring at their hands. Uncomfortable, he tried to pull away but Axl just held on. It seemed he was going all out in this place. Since no one would know him, Blaine could expect Axl to behave how a confident and proud boyfriend should. Breathing heavy from emotion, he looked down at his feet as they made their way through the crowded restaurant. They didn't walk far, but it seemed the waitress took them on a route that was on the edge, instead of through the center space. He assumed she was trying to lessen their exposure to the masses.

Finally seated, he looked around and was glad to see the stares were gone, or at least most of them. There was a family sitting a ways behind Axl that was gawking. As soon as they met Blaine's eyes, they looked away and concentrated on their own food. It had been a long time since he'd been to an Applebee's, so it took him a while to decide. A waiter soon approached them asking for their drinks while they decided what to eat. He ordered tea while Axl ordered root beer. Smirking, he expected a guy like him to drink soda more than him. The waiter brought the drinks over as they decided to go for the two for twenty deal. Ordering mozzarella sticks as an appetizer, Axl chose the seven ounce sirloin steak meal while he stuck with the three cheese chicken penne.

"Thanks for feeding me B." said Axl warmly.

"Don't worry about it. We've got to build up our energy if you know what I mean." He grinned.

"You bet your sweet hairy ass I do." He said enthusiastically, a bit louder than he meant.

Blaine dropped his head and snorted as a couple of girls looked over at them. Glancing up, he caught the smirk on Axl's face, though his ears were a bit pink. Lifting a foot, he set it between Axl's legs on his seat. Expression changing into nervousness, he glanced around. When no one seemed to notice, he scooted forward a bit. Grinning, Blaine let his foot rub against Axl's crotch.

"So you think you should be a starter for the basketball team?" he asked Axl, wanting to know even more about him.

"Yea dude, I'm great at it." He said earnestly.

"Well, why do you think they dropped you that spot?"

"Not sure, but I guess it could be because I called the coach a "Tube sock"

"A what?" he laughed into his drink.

"A tube sock." He said with a grin.

"Yea….if I was your coach and you called me that I don't think I'd be too happy." He said.

"But I'm good. If they want to win they have to put me in. The others are good too, but I really wanted to start. It's my senior year and I did start the past two years. I guess that's it though." He said glumly.

"I always liked basketball more than the other sports" he said, considering Axl.

"I wonder why. The guys wear shorts and they're actually pretty close to the crowd." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Guilty. But it's still easier for me to understand than football. There are so many different plays in that sport, but in basketball, I don't know." He gave up, not sure how to explain.

"I gotcha B." he said, leaning over the table and kissing him quickly on the lips.

Again, no one noticed except the family behind Axl. Shaking his head, he smiled at him and looked as he caught movement off to his right. The waiter was approaching with two large trays and a folded table hung over his shoulder. Setting the table down, he used it to hold their meals while he handed them out. Taking their glasses, he left to refill them as they dug in. The long and exhausting day had taken a toll on his stomach. Even as he raised the fork to his mouth his stomach gave a huge rumble. Axl looked at him, then went back to his own food. Ravenous, they barely said another word until their plates were empty. Too full to order dessert, they sat there for a while.

"You wanna stay the night Ax?" he aside, pretty sure he knew the answer.

"We gunna be alone?" he asked, but his facial expression said it didn't matter if they were or not.

"Parents are gone, but Coop's staying with us this weekend. He won't be any bother." He finished.

"Well, that's cool with me." He grinned widely.

"Good, I was readying myself to beg."

"You will never have to do that with me."

Handing his card to the waiter, he waited while he ran it and finally brought it back with the receipt. Thanking him, he looked at Axl, tilting his head to the side in question. Nodding, they rose and Axl held his hand again as they walked through the building and out into the night. Darkness had finally crept overhead as they sat down in Axl's car. Roaring to life, they exited the lot and made their way back to I 75 on their way back to his house. The ride was almost in complete silence, both tired and wanting to conserve their strength. Almost abruptly, Axl turned and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Well…this may be a bit odd, but how did you learn about…jerking off?" he asked, a strange tone in his voice.

"Umm…I don't really wanna say" he said, feeling his ears burn.

"Why?" he asked.

Stealing himself he glanced over and took a breath.

"I walked in on Cooper jerking off and I wanted to know to know what he was doing. He said I was too young to know and I threatened to tell our mom and dad." He said, cringing at his past blackmail.

"Ha! That's great. How old were you?" He said in good humor.

Feeling his anxiety lessen, he went on with his answer.

"I think ten or eleven. I made to leave the room but he stopped me by jumping off his bed and ran to close the bedroom door before I could. He was completely naked and hard." He said, then went on. "I told him to show me or else. He finally agreed and went to his bed and did the deed, or at least started to. I was fascinated and reached over and touched him, not knowing what I was doing or that it was wrong for brothers to touch each other like that. I copied his movements and actually finished it for him. I was so shocked when…you know…he came that I let go in mid stroke." He said softly, feeling rather sick of his actions.

"Dude, that would have been so frustrating, getting a hand job and all of sudden the contact stopped right on the edge of coming." He said, sounding sympathetic to Cooper's plight.

"Yea…but we're brothers and it was wrong and gross." He proclaimed.

"I know, but I mean, you were too young to know what you were doing. I'm not saying this will ever happen, but if for some reason Brick would walk in on me like that, I would have done the same thing as Cooper. Though, I'm determined it will never happen. I don't jerk off in my room because we share it. I wait until I'm in the shower, or I have you do it for me." He said playfully.

Taken aback, he wondered how Cooper had felt to all of the coming to an end like that. Thinking about it, he would have been pissed as hell if that were to happen to him. Shaking his head, he looked up and noticed they were already turning onto his driveway. Suddenly, their collective mood began to change into something more intimate, knowing what they were going to do once inside. Deciding not to wait any longer,he unzipped Axl's jeans even before the car engine was turned off. Blaine reached over and pulled him into a kiss. He gasped as his own zipper was pulled down. At about the same time, both of their hard cocks were pulled out through their brief openings. Sighing, he backed away and headed for the house, cock still poking through.

Opening the door, he turned to find Axl charging him down. It was a good thing his parents weren't home because he fell on his ass there in the foyer. Ginning, he ground upward into Axl's cock.

"Jesus! Get up to your room to do that!" came Cooper's raised voice.

Ignoring him, Axl scooted down and wrapped his lips around the head of his uncut cock. Groaning, he thrust upward. He gasped and bit his lip. Closing his eyes, he let his head drop to the carpet. Opening them, he met Cooper's amused gaze. Not really caring, Cooper looked at him and then down at how Axl was sucking him. As his foreskin was pushed down by Axl's lips, he moaned again, meeting Cooper's eyes before he closed them. Letting his hand drop down, he held Axl's head in place and fucked upward into his hot mouth. There was a sigh and he opened his eyes again to see Cooper wink at him, then walk off.

There was a nip, then he felt Axl flip him over. Blaine now looked at the carpet instead of the ceiling. Axl loosened Blaine's belt enough for his jeans to be pulled down just far enough for his hairy ass was on display for Axl, and for anyone who would happen to walk up the steps to his open front door. His hips were pulled up slightly. Axl scooted closer to his backside. For a moment, he was too stunned to realize what his plan was. Only having enough time to slightly turn his head, he felt Axl press into him. Letting out a surprised gasp, he felt the entire length slam into him.

"Fuck!" Axl growled, sounding almost in tears with the tightness surrounding his buried cock.

Apparently it was louder than he meant because after a few moments, he saw Cooper's shoes appear and come to a halt at the entrance from the living room into the entry foyer.

"Are you two fucking mad!" he hissed, hurrying forward and slightly pushing their heaving bodies far enough inside he could finally shut the front door.

Ignoring him, Axl plunged forward again, his stiff cock poking through the brief and the jean's fly, and into Blaine hot ass. Maneuvering his body into a more authentic doggie style position, Blaine pushed his hands to the floor as his hips were held tight. Axl grunted and gripped tighter as his thrust started to shake. Glancing to the side, he realized Cooper was standing right by them. Giving him a cough, Cooper jumped slightly and walked away. He heard a chuckle coming from Axl as his breath became ragged. A hand reached down and wrapped around his neck and brought him up. Turning his head, he met Axl's mouth as he gave a strangled cry.

Hot liquid surged into his entrance and coated the lining of his ass. Smiling into the kiss, he clamped his rim as tight as he could. Giving another hiss, Axl's mouth remained open as the orgasm continued for a few more seconds. Finally, Axl came to a halt and collapsed onto Blaine's back. Placing kisses everywhere his skin was exposed, he reached back and patted his lover. Panting, Axl slowly pulled out, leaving his hole full of cum. Cock still hard, Axl fell back and landed against the front door. Blaine turned and crawled up to him.

"I love you. Now, let's get upstairs so I can fuck you." Blaine whispered, nipping at his ear.

Nodding heavily, Axl rose and shakily pulled Blaine up. Passing the living room, they looked inside and grinned at Cooper, who was sitting in the chair and smirking at them. Nodding, they passed him and charged up the stairs. Again, they didn't bother to close the door. Fingers shaking, Axl unbuttoned Blaine's shirt with one hand and slowly stroking his uncut cock with the other. He had barely pulled it off before Axl forced his arm up and dug his tongue into his pit. Knowing Axl couldn't see his face, he smirked as he felt the tongue soak the entire area.

Deciding to remove all his clothes except his briefs, he noticed Axl's still hard cock poking through the opening. Is seemed like it had been forever since he last pounded into Axl. Still not completely use to bottoming, he always had to go slow at first. Eventually, he wouldn't give him that luxury. Blaine reached down and pulled Axl's jeans off while he pulled his shirt off. Their skin tones were so different it was startling. It didn't really matter though, except he could tell what Axl was feeling just by the shade of pink that would spread throughout his body.

Beginning to push does his briefs, Blaine stopped him. They had been together a while now and even though he'd told Axl the first day they met he had a thing about fucking while clothed, it was at this point he had realized he had done that with him yet. Sure, Axl had just plowed him completely clothed downstairs, but he was a bit hot and it would just be too much to handle. Walking up to him, he forced his tongue in his mouth and pushed his back to the bed. Immediately, Axl lifted his own pits, apparently set on them being slathered with his mouth. Chuckling, he bent down and went at it. Axl groaned and thrust upward as his tongue began a rhythm of striking the skin under the mass of hair. Pulling back, he shifted to the edge of the bed. Holding onto Axl's legs, he pulled him along until his ass was on the edge and his legs fell to the floor.

Lifting his legs, he pulled just enough of Axl's briefs up his thighs so his tight little ass was accessible. Licking his lips got to his knees and pried his cheeks apart. Pushing his tongue into the puckered hole, he felt Axl shake and moan. Tilting his head upward, he sucked at the underside of his nuts while he pressed his thumb into the rim and gently let it succumb to the heat of his body. There was a hiss, but it was soon stifled as he took in his nuts and finally came to the base of Axl's shaft. Switching fingers, he added another and began to scissor him. He still hissed with each movement, but they became less and less painful.

Licking up the shaft, he pressed the tip of his tongue into the piss slit on the head. Axl moaned and reached his arms out and gripped the bedding. Opening his mouth, he took the entire length into the wet space. The fabric of the briefs hid his face, but he was sure Axl's eyes would be shut tight, slightly biting his lip with each time he took more and more of the length in his mouth. Below, he felt his own member throbbing so hard it almost hurt. Each beat of his heart trapped more blood into his cock. The thickness left little room for it to escape through back into his body. Blowing hot air, he backed up and looked down at his member.

A thick glob of precum made a pool that was trapped between his head and the end of his foreskin. There was so much, it was almost startling. Standing gently, he walked over to the side of the bed carefully enough that the pool didn't spill over. Turning his head, Axl looked at him funny,

"Get down here and suck my precum off my head." He said, almost sounding completely series.

Nodding enthusiastically, he turned his body and let Blaine push his cock into his mouth. He felt the suction from the tip, then his tongue dipped into the piss slit for the last bit. Satisfied, he patted his cheek in thanks before returning to stare at Axl's perfect white ass. Bending, he took hold of his legs and pulled them up. Scooting forward, he let his cock sit at the rim of the entrance. Looking up, he watched Axl's eyes as he began to push forward. There was quite a bit of resistance, so he leaned down and mouthed the word "relax". Giving a shaky nod he visibly took a few breathes and gave him a thumbs up.

Kissing his thigh, he pushed and it finally sank into the hot wet heat of Axl's tight ass. He bit his lip as he bottomed out. Watching Axl, he waited for a minute or two until his face calmed. It was one of the hardest things to do, not to plow into him hard without mercy. While sitting there, he reached down and pulled his nuts through the opening so they hung below his buried cock. There was a clamping on his dick, causing him to look up at a smiling Axl. Sighing with relief, he slowly pulled back and pushed in again. Still coming to a stop, he let his member sit for less time at each bottoming out until he no longer waited.

Building speed, he paused and turned his legs so his knees would be parallel with the bed, giving his hips more room to thrust. His nuts began to slap with each hard thrust until the sound was reverberating around the room. Feeling sure Axl could handle more, so he kept his speed, but pounded into him harder each time. There was a whoosh behind him and he noticed Axl staring at something. Slowing only a bit, he had an idea what he was looking at. Cooper stood a way behind them grinning. Though he didn't mind his brother observing in the slightest, he would have to draw the line if he ever felt him be touched. That was just something he wasn't into. "You can look, but you can't touch" was what he accepted. Axl though, might have a different opinion. He raised an eyebrow and nodded his head to the side to ask.

After a moment, Axl shrugged and Cooper took that as a chance to come closer. Suddenly feeling like he was being judged, he kind of wanted to show Coop what he could do. That first time they had done it, Cooper had told him he had expected him to top. Now that he was here, he would actually see did top sometimes. Building speed, he began to blow into Axl harder and harder, causing Axl to let out little gasps. Thankfully, they were gasps of pleasure as time he dipped his cock into his, he turned it so the slightly curved part rubbed at his prostate gland. Straightening, Cooper nodded to Axl and patted Blaine on his brief covered ass as he continued to thrust and left the room.

Slowing, he turned and looked at the door. He was so confused and turned to look at Axl, who just laughed at his expression. Feeling a bit more savage, he pulled out and pushed in again. Face changing to shock, he growled at him as he did it again. Reaching down, he realized his hands movements were hidden from Axl's sight by the briefs that were slightly pulled up on his thighs. Discreetly, he reached in and took hold of Axl's rock hard cock and began to jerk it. His hands flew to the sides of the bed as he tried to jerk Axl faster than he had even done before. Eyes widening, he made a face at Blaine that could have meant many things.

Not caring, he stroked faster as he felt his own release roaring to climax. He flicked his thumb over Axl's piss slit and cum shot out of Axl's cock everywhere. The speed of his hand literally caused the seaman to take flight and land in all sorts of spots as Axl groaned and whimpered from the sudden orgasm. One last slam, and he buried his cock as deep as possible, feel the cum shoot hard inside Axl. Throbbing and twitching, he wanted to make a bit more of a mess. So while his first few ropes of cum shot deep inside, he quickly pulled at the underwear around Axl's thighs and through them behind him. Then with the last few spurts of his cum he pulled out and let it shoot all over Axl's groin without using his hand to aim it at anything in particular.

A couple of ropes landing on Axl's hairy nuts

, another one his shaft, and another glanced off his thigh and landed on his chest and lastly, his neck. Shaking, he abruptly fell on his ass to his carpeted bedroom floor.


	38. The Quarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪duh dud duh ♪

The door opened and Gene walked in. Looking a bit weary, he approached Mike. Smiling, he looked up and rose his eyebrows in question. It looked like he was second guessing his move. Finally, he sat looked across at him.

"What's up Gene?" he asked, as he finally took a seat.

"Um, well." He said, not looking at him.

"Gene?" he prompted.

"Well, uh, I was down in Cincinnati this weekend because my daughter was at this Glee competition." He said, sounding a bit odd. Not sure where he was going with this, he kept quiet.

"After the show we went and ate at Applebee's on our way back. I was surprised to see someone there from here." He said, looking up awkwardly.

"Oh?" he asked, feeling he was finally getting to the point.

"Well, Axl was there….with a friend." He said, looking cautious.

"Really? I had no idea he was down there. Maybe he took his girlfriend for some reason." He reasoned.

"No, he wasn't there with a girl, that's for sure." He said, readying himself for something.

The way Gene spoke, there was something strange going on.

"Maybe it was a friend from school or something. Like tournament nearby." He said, shrugging and looking at Gene with concern.

"The friend he was there with was a guy from the Glee team that tied for first." He said quickly and quietly.

"I don't really see why that's a problem. If we're done here, I really need you to be getting back to work pal." He finished, a little tiredly. Gene looked almost scared, and as if he was gearing up for trouble.

"Mike, he was, uh, holding the guys hand walking in the place and back out. He even leaned over the table and kissed him on the lips." He said quickly, scooting his chair back.

"What?" he asked, sure he didn't hear him correctly. When he didn't respond again, he knew he didn't want to say it again.

"You must have just been mistaken. Axl wouldn't do that Gene. You must have seen someone that looked like him a whole lot. I need you to get back to work." He said forcibly, but not unkindly.

Looking as if he wanted to argue, he shrugged and then nodded.

"I guess you're right. Sorry I brought it up.' He said standing and smiling back.

Mike stood and returned the smile. Glad to see the man was mistaken, he watched as he walked out of the door. The man was seeing things. He knew for a fact Axl loved chicks. There was no hint of his liking guys at any time in his life. Shrugging, he went back to work and tried to forget the meeting.


	39. After School

"You wanna come over after school?" Sam asked him, standing by his locker.

Turning, he had just pulled out some books and was putting them in his bag.

"Um, I guess. Gotta be home by four though. I'm going to watch Axl's first basketball game in Orson." He replied with a smile.

"Oh, well, this won't take no time." He said with a smirk.

Looking up, he found himself surprised. It had been well over a month since the last time they fooled around. Well, not so much as his birthday orgy. Grinning, he nodded and told him to meet him at his car. Sam usually walked home since it was only a block from school. While in class, he took out his cell to send Axl a message. The teacher never did get mad at anyone who used the phone during class. It seemed Lima High School was home to a large population of inconsiderate pricks. Student's her picked on the overweight lunch lady and were never punished. Teachers that frequently attacked students. Well, that wasn't true. All the attacks had been by principle Sylvester.

"Ax, I'm coming to your game. Is that alright?"

Almost immediately, he got a reply.

"Sounds good to me. We can't really do anything major though…if you know what I mean. Sniff sniff.

Grinning, he sent another message.

"That's OK. Though that doesn't mean we can't get each other off quickly though…right?" he sent.

"Oh, that's a definite. I'm just saying we can't plow each other like we would normally do."

"LOL! Sam asked me to come over after school. I'm thinking he wants to fool around. Is that OK with you?"

"Yeah, just don't go all the way. Your ass is mine babe!"

"I know. It's a lucky ass."

"Yes it is!"

Letting out a soft chuckle, he glanced around and was pleased to see no one seemed to care. The bell rang and he exited the room and stopped by his locker. Thankfully, there was no homework to worry about tonight. Though Orson wasn't an extremely long drive, it was still long enough that it cut his free time at home short. Dropping off his books, he headed to his car and had just unlocked it when Sam walked up behind him and punched his shoulder. Grinning, he hit back playfully. In the car, they really didn't talk much, as the ride was only a couple of minutes. Once in Sam's house, he followed him to his room.

"You know why I asked you to come over right?" Sam asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yea, your smirk earlier kind of hinted at it. Why has it taken so long since the last time you asked?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

"Oh, well. I just figured the last time we did something probably was enough to last for quite a while. It's not every day your part of a five guy orgy. Which, I have to admit, was freaking hot dude." He chuckled, reaching over and unzipping Blaine's pants.

"Yeah…."he trailed off as he felt a hand reach into his underwear and pulling on his hardening member.

"What? Did something happen after I left?" he asked, looking up and reaching over lifting Blaine's hand and placing it on his large bulge. Chuckling, he unzipped Sam and unbutton the top.

"Not between the four of us still there." He said, then gasped as Sam pulled his hard cock through the opening.

"Well, obviously you and Axl fucked more. Did something happen between his two friends?" he asked, standing and walking over until he stood with his crotch right in front of his face.

Blaine remained quiet as he pulled at Sam's jeans and watched as they fell to the floor. Sam's uncut cock almost poked out at a ninety degree angle from his groin. Where the tip pressed into the fabric, a small wet spot was forming from his precum. Wanting to keep his mouth quiet about the events that happened between Sean and Darrin, he pulled Sam's briefs down in a quick movement and quickly wrapped his lips around the head of his cock.

****Orson Indiana***

Darrin was sitting in the passenger seat of Sean's car. Since Axl had to stay after for basketball, they were for once alone. Something had built between them that they couldn't put to words. They didn't love each other, or even want to be in a relationship together. But they every time they were along, tension seem to build until they would end up making out. Of course, that didn't happen very often. Rarely were they alone long enough to do this. Today was the first day in weeks that they were guaranteed an empty house. It seemed they had an unspoken acknowledgment of what was to come, as the entire ride was in silence.

Turning the car off, they hurried inside. Darrin made his way to Sean's room as he checked the house to make sure it was empty. Through the door, he turned and locked it. Even before his hand left the lock Darrin reached around Sean. Holding him close, he kissed the back of his neck while his other hand grabbed onto his hard cock through his jeans. Pushing his ass back, he let Darrin grind his huge bulge into his backside. As he unzipped his jeans, Sean let out a moan. Grinning, he reached inside and pulled his cock through his zipper.

Turning quickly, Sean met his gaze kissed him hard. Moaning in time, they walked backward. With a shove, he found himself laying on top of his bed. Crawling on top of him, him leaned in and kissed him as he tried to unzip his pants. For some reason, Sean couldn't unzip him. Growling, he pulled back and smirked at him. After a moment, Sean scooted himself upward. Sean sat on his knees thrust into Darrin's open mouth. He groaned as he felt the hot wetness surround his member.

"Unzip yourself." Sean groaned hoarsely.

Chuckling around his the dick in his mouth, he did as he was told. Deciding to go the extra mile, he actually unbuttoned himself and pushed his pants and boxers all the way down as Sean continued thrusting into his mouth. Hand still holding his head in place, Sean reached down and unbuttoned himself as well. Darrin pulled at Sean's jeans and boxers down as he pulled his shirt over his head. Placing his hand on the wall, he balanced on one foot as his became completely naked. Pulling back, he pushed Sean away gently. After a moment, Sean smile and realized he was taking in the complete view.

"I don't want to sound gay, but your kind of hot dude. First time I seen you hard in full daylight." Darrin said, feeling heat rise up his face.

Looking kind of embarrassed, Sean stood on his bed and stared at him. He nodded when he figured out Sean was waiting for him to drop all his clothes as well. A few weeks ago, when Axl had been over here, it was kind of dark outside and so the lighting wasn't as good as today. Sean stared down at his monster cock. Shaking his head in admiration, he squatted and leaned in. without further hesitation, he wrapped his lips around his hardness. Darrin let his head fall back against the head board as he felt the heat. One of his large hands dropped onto his head as his mouth lowered further and licked at his nuts. Automatically, he lifted his legs into the air.

Sadly, Sean didn't go down town. Looking down he planned to frown, but was taken aback by what he saw. In one hand, he held a bottle of lube and squirted quite a bit on Darrin's thick cock. Eye's widening, he looked at him in question. Sean nodded and crawled forward. Their lips met and they ground their members together. Rutting, Darrin felt a twinge of feeling that he felt right before he came. Pressing his hand on Sean's chest and pushing him off, he gave him a warning look. Smiling softly, Sean turned around and presented his hairy hole to him. Licking his lips, Darren pushed his tongue inside the wanting rim.

Sean moaned and pushed his ass back harder than ever. Knowing that if he didn't loosen him up, it would hurt more, he spent a long time pressing his fingers inside and stretching his hole. After what felt like ages, Sean pulled his ass out of reach. Glancing back, he nodded and crawled forward and finally settled into a doggy style position. Shaking with anticipation, Darrin grunted as he rocked forward and crawled up to Sean. Placing his hand on Sean's hip, and his dick pressed against his hole, he pushed forward slowly. Sean let out a high pitched whine as his thick head passed through the rim. As Sean let out another gasp, he halted and began to pull out.

"No, keep going." He said, staring back.

Reluctantly, he pushed all the way in until he felt his groin come in contact with Sean's ass. The feeling was so incredible he shook and placed his head against Sean's back. Placing kisses, he rose and pulled back and then thrust forward again. Knowing he wouldn't last long, he built up his speed. Despite Sean's apparent pain, he continued his pounding, even began to pull out almost all the way just a few seconds before he released. Finally, he gave one last thrust and buried himself as deep as he could. Wrapping his arm around Sean's chest, he shook as the orgasm racked his body. Shaking, he feel back against the bed. Glancing down, he noticed his dick was rather red and he knew what it meant. Oddly, he didn't feel any regret. Of course, that might have been because when Sean turned around, he was wearing a smirk.

Darrin gulped as he eyed Sean's leaking cock. He knew Sean wasn't likely to spare him much pain. Still, he couldn't help but look fondly at Sean's expression as he crawled forward. The smirk had transformed into something softer and more intimate. Pressing his lips into his own, he felt Sean grip his still sensitive cock. As he jerked it up and down, he squirmed with displeasure. Chuckling, Sean shifted down and finally raised his legs into the air. Wanting as much preparation as possible, he held his own legs apart, giving Sean more room to work. He bit his lip as the tongue pushed inside him. Moaning, he closed his eyes and grinned stupidly up at the ceiling as a finger was thrust into him. Dick finally ready to be touched, he reached down and jerked his own cock back to full mast. It was easy to do as Sean pressed more fingers inside him. A finger rubbed against his prostate and he moaned loudly.

With that, Sean scooted forward and press his cock to his entrance. Leaning in, he kissed him, then thrust completely inside with one hard move. He shouted and grunted.

"You asshole!" he growled with a grin.

Sean actually laughed and kissed him again. Smirking, Darrin grinned into the kiss and ended it with a nip to his lip. Sean pulled his head back and began to thrust with enthusiasm. Rotating his hips, Sean tried to move Darrin around. Sighing, Darrin decided to help him out. Shifting his body, he turned until he was on his hands and knees. He had barely placed his hands on the mattress when Sean thrust back into him. As his dick entered again, the curve of his dick rubbed against his prostate and he gave a grunt with pleasure. Slowing for a moment, Sean tried to reproduce the same move. Thrusting again, he paused, as if in question. Shaking his head, he waited as he thrust again. The next thrust was closer, but not good enough.

Sean grunted in frustration. Then as he turned to the right and pushed in again, he let out a shout of ecstasy. Pausing, Sean thrust in again with the same result. There was a laugh from behind and the thrusting increased in intensity and in speed. Darrin cried as he came again, seed sprayed across his bedding. Giving a last grunt, Sean came inside him. Panting Sean collapsed on top of his back. With the unexpected weight, he fell atop the bed. He squirmed as his bellow and groin landed into his own seed. They laid there for a time before they sat up and stared at each other. Something passed between them, and they leaned in and kissed softly, then looked down at their mess.

***Orson High Gymnasium***

Blaine watched Axl for the first quarter, rather bored with the game in front of him. Grinning, he noticed Axl's hair as a bit shorter. Still curly and long, but it seemed the curls would no longer cover his eyes. The length was perfect now. He hadn't wanted to say anything before, but it was getting a bit too long. The hair that covered the rest of his body was fine. Many times he had reminded Axl not to manscaped at all.

Thankfully, he was informed only shortly after they started to date he hadn't planned to anyways. Truth was, he was much happier not having to clip his own hair down there. So many times Kurt would whine about how he needed to trim a bit. Now, he never had to worry about that again. Though, that would change if one day he would start to grow hair on his back. There was a whistle and he looked up. Axl rose and glanced back at him.

Winking, Blaine smiled at him as he took the court. On the opposite side of the gym, he noticed Axl's mom sitting next he assumed was his dad, Mike. A man with salt and pepper hair wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. Next to him was a boy with his head buried in a book, which was almost definitely Brick. A row below them sat a girl next to a guy who was using his hands while talking excessively. Snorting, that must be Axl's sister Sue and her ex Brad. Axl had told him that Brady was completely gay, though he nor Sue seemed to be aware of it. Even from across the building, Blaine could see a flamer stand out as if he was sitting in his lap. Snorting again, he supposed he shouldn't think like that.

Suddenly, he caught his mom's eye. She grinned and waved excitedly and enthusiastically. Grinning back, he gave her a small wave. There was a man sitting behind Axl's parents that looked familiar, though he couldn't place him. The man had noticed Frankie's wave and looked over. After a moment, the guy patted Mike's shoulder a couple of times. Mike leaned back and looked back at the man. Turning his hand, he seemed to be listening to something as the man behind them pointed at Blaine. On edge, Blaine returned his focus to Axl.

On the court, Axl was dribbling briefly before he threw the ball to a teammate. Several times it was passed around to other players and finally back to Axl. Shifting his stance around an opponent, he threw the ball upwards and it swished into the hoop. The crowd cheered loudly, and Blaine found himself rising just a bit off the bench to applaud him, noticing how sweaty he was. Sitting again, he once more looked across the building toward Axl's parents. He found himself looking into Mike's face. Their eyes locked for a few moments. Unable to read his face, Blaine looked away quickly.


	40. Free Throw

The buzzer sounded and clapped along with the crowd as the players exited the court and ran into the locker room. Smiling, he rose and stretched choosing not to look back across the court. His stomach gave a mighty growl and he decided to feed it. Following a small group of other kids, he made his way down the bleachers and into lobby. He grumbled seeing how long the line already was to the concession stand.

"Hey Blaine!" came a woman's voice.

He turned and met Frankie's gaze.

"Hi!" he said, smiling broadly.

Frankie was super nice and not at all annoying, which was what Axl's description of her was. The only thing he found a bit tiring was her over enthusiasm to everything.

"How was your competition?" she asked, as the line shifted forward.

"Didn't Axl tell you?" asked, frowning.

"No, he never tells me anything about what he doesn't with his….friends." she said, voice dropping at the end.

"Well, we tied in first place, so now we'll be heading to nationals in the spring." He said with a wink.

"That's great." She replied.

He nodded, then looked behind her. He froze. Staring at him from a few places behind Frankie was the very boy he had fooled around with that caused Kurt and he split. Noticing his expression, Frankie looked over her shoulder. Breaking eye contact, he turned and faced the concession stand as a lady asked what he wanted. Ordering some nachos and waiting to the side. Frankie ordered a few things, presumably for Brick and Mike.

"That's Sue, Axl's sister." She told him.

"She has the same nose as Axl." He said distractedly.

"Sue, have you met Blaine? He's a friend of Axl's." she asked as Blaine received his nachos.

"Hi!" she said, quite oblivious of the stare he held with the boy he had known as "Eli"

"Hello." He said, looking away and wanting to go back to his seat.

"This is Brad." Sue said, finally looking to her side. "We're best friends now, but we used to date." She still not spotting the tension.

Blaine nodded with a smirk and told Frankie bye and made his way back into the bleachers. Back in his seat, his mind buzzed. He had the feeling that Axl and he were meant to meet in more ways than he had originally thought possible. Taking a bite of his nachos, he smiled inwardly. Feeling light hearted, he watched as the game resumed. Munching on his food, he grinned down at Axl several times. He didn't look happy, only being on the court a couple more times for the remainder of the game. By the end, he wasn't the only one not happy. Sadly, Orson lost the game. Before the buzzer sounded, he sent Axl a text telling him he'd be in his car and where it was. Choosing not to look at the opposite side of the gym, he exited the furthest door from the one Axl's family would use. There was a ping as his phone received a text

"Ever do it in a locker-room?"

"NO, but I don't think it would be wise to do that here, especially since the building will probably be occupied for quite a while.

"Sigh, OK. But I changed my mind, I need o fuck you. The game was a disaster and I need to relieve some major tension." He read.

"Sounds cool. I'll let you pummel me as hard as you want." He replied with another laugh, feeling his pants shrinking.

It seemed like forever before he noticed Axl's silhouette approaching. Starting the car, the door opened and he dropped into place. Axl reached over and yanked Blaine close. Smiling into the kiss, he explored Axl's mouth hungrily.

"Your mouth tastes like nachos dude." He grinned.

"Yea, I'll you about that later. Where should we go?" he asked, putting the car into gear.

"Well, we can't go to the swimming pool. So….let's go to …Oh, I've got a great idea." He said, gleefully.

"Which way?" he asked, laughing.

Axl pointed to the right and Blaine turned. Immediately, Axl unzipped Blaine's zipper and hunkered down. He groaned as he felt his member pulled through the opening. His tongue swirled between his foreskin and the head. Using his lips, he pushed the extra skin down to the base. Pushing his tongue into the piss slit, he reached down and started to pump his length. Lifting his head, Axl leaned up and sucked on Blaine's neck while his hand continued to pump his uncut cock. Axl broke off and told him to turn on the next left. Mind preoccupied, he almost missed it. With a straight stretch of road before him, he slowed and reached out with his right hand pulled Axl back down to his crotch by his neck.

"Turn onto the left when you see big white sign that says "Quarry" on it." He said with a smirk across his face

"Stay down there." He said, pushing him back down.

Chuckling, Axl worked his cock, changing his technique so often Blaine felt he had learned something new. His tongue slurped down the shaft and darted through his zipper. He moaned as he felt Axl's tongue poke at his nuts that were still confined by his briefs. Feeling Axl's head start to rise, he sighed and let him. Hand still fisting his cock, he mouthed his neck and slide his way down to his arm a bit. He glanced down with amusement he felt his arm raised into the air. Pulling at his shirt sleeves, Axl pushed them back to his shoulders and stretched the bottom until he had a clear view of his pits. The tongue dug into his hairiness. He cringed, knowing he had forgotten to reapply deodorant before he traveled to Orson.

But Axl just moaning and mouthed it harder. Incredulously, he continued to watch him. Feeling a tingling in his nuts, he patted Axl's hand to warn him. Axl's mouth turned into a smirk as he continued to jerk him. Almost panicked, he tried to push his hand away, but the grip only increased. Shaking, he slowed feeling his orgasm rising. Axl's hand pumped harder and faster than ever. Biting his lip, he willed himself to hold it. But Axl's pace was unrelenting. Still driving, his vision went white.

"Oh god!" he cried, as cum shot out of his cock.

The cum sprayed in all directions, cover the entire front of his car. Small drops of seed flew all over his own face and Axl's. Some splattered against the windshield and his steering wheel. Groaning, he slowed and just barely turned into a driveway with the large Quarry sign written by it. Axl continued to jerk his now very slippery and sensitive uncut cock. He growled as he finally came to a stop and looked over at him, swatting away his hand from his sensitive meat.

"You jerk!" he growled, halfway still shaking from his release.

"I couldn't help it." He chuckled, looking around the car.

"Oops" he said, though not convincingly.

"Oops?" he laughed.

"Come on. There's a building around back where they keep old records." He said, giving him a peck on the cheek and exiting the car.

Opening his console, he pulled out a few tissues and tried to wipe up the mess. First his cock, only hard because the tight opening of the briefs kept the blood pooled in his cock. Satisfied, he stepped out and closed the door. Looking around he saw Axl waving at him from ten yards away at the corner of the main building. A second later, he disappeared and he made his way to a smaller structure with a light emitting a soft glow. Entering the building, he observed Axl sitting in a chair with his cock already out of his pants. Grinning, Blaine closed the door and he walked over and got onto his knees. Groaning loudly, Axl looked down and let his hand lightly graze his cheek affectionately.

The saltiness made his taste buds dance with delight. Obviously, the sweat was still all over his body. Blaine grinned and pulled back and started to pull Axl's clothes off. He met no resistance and Axl pulled his own shirt off. Before he knew it, Axl stood completely naked. His hard cock pointed up, almost hitting his groin. His thick bush still damp, but wiry and full. Standing still he let Blaine do what he wanted. Blaine pushed one leg out to the side until his sweaty nut sack hunger below his body. Moaning in pleasure he opened his mouth and let Axl squat until the sack drop into his mouth. The heat had made them look a bit saggy, and as he pulled back and moved his cock into Blaine's mouth, they swung wildly.

Getting as much of his length in his mouth, he let him fuck his face as fast as he could. Slowly, he made his way up his body, licking at the almost dried sweat. Lightly biting his nipple, he moved to the other and up farther. Axl grinned and lifted arm pit. Winking, Blaine ignored the move, watching as his smile faltered. Something in his gaze must have reassured him because the smile returned. Now standing, Blaine licked his way around his chest and ended up behind him. Kissing the back of his neck, he let his tongue slide all the way down his spine. Once more, he found himself on his knees as he pushed Axl's perfect ass cheeks apart.

Furry hole exposed, he grinned and dove in. Pressing is tongue inside, he felt Axl shake with pleasure. Reaching between his legs, he jerked his cock slowly. Hole now hot and loose, Blaine rose, silently pulling out his own member again. Finally, he grinned and made his way back up his back, though keep his hands on each ass cheek. To Axl's delight, he lifted up one of his arms. Axl moaned as Blaine slathered his damp and hairy armpit. At that moment, he pushed his cock into the tight wet hold before it.

"Hey!" Axl shouted, but didn't pull away.

"Couldn't help myself." He ginned as he buried himself. "Your hole is perfect." He moaned, quickly switching sides and mouthed at the other pit.

He thrust harder, and pulled back out. Completely out of the rim, he rammed back in. Axl, cried out, but changed his stance. Setting his foot further out to the side, giving Blaine more room to thrust and hold his hips. Growling, he pulled out real quick and pushed his pants and briefs down to his knees before he reentered Axl's tight wetness. Sighed loudly, this felt much better. Pounding him harder, he barely let the head of his cock pass them before he went back in. Balls slapping, he buried himself once more, planting his seed into him. Shaking, he pulled out, cum dripping out of the slippery ass.

"That felt so good B. Turn around." he said, not giving him a chance make the move himself.

Still shaking, Axl led him over to a desk and placed Blaine's hands on the top of it. Holding the edge, he felt Axl kissing his back licked his way down and bit his right ass cheek. Pulling them apart, Axl pushed his tongue into the puckered hole. Blaine moaned and pushed his ass back for more attention. He didn't spend much time there. Instead, he stood up and aimed his cock and thrust in harshly. Grunting, he held tighter to the desk as his hips were seized by him. With an almost vice like grip, he pummeled into Blaine harder than ever before. The sound of his nuts slapping against his skin echoed louder than Blaine's had done.

Wrapping an arm around his chest, Axl nudged Blaine's arm in the air and he licked his ribs upward, finally ending with a loud slurping at his exposed arm pit. Blaine had to admit, he was getting more and more into that kind of play. He suspected that he probably wouldn't have ever discovered that kind of sensation had he not been with Axl. Switching sides, he added even more pressure at the dense patch of hair. Thrusts were becoming erratic and breathing staggered as he finally let it all go. With a shout he slowed and let his hole become fill with Axl's juice. Both panting, they pulled apart and Axl flopped to the floor while Blaine shakily staggered over to the chair.

"I feel better now." Said Axl, dully.

Blaine barked out a laugh and continued to staring at his sweaty boyfriend laying on the floor. With a grunt, he slid off the chair and crawled over to him. Sighing, he turned over and laid his own back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. He felt Axl's hand reach over and land on his chest. The hand trailed downward and groped at his now completely soft uncut cock. Axl sat up and stared down at it. Blaine grinned and let Axl study it. Finally, he lay back down and took hold of his hand. Fingers intertwined, he sighed and sidled closer to him. Rocking, he turned and kissed Blaine's cheek. Turning his own head, he met Axl's lips and broke apart with a lazy smile.

"I have something to tell you." He said, with a bit of apprehension mixed with humor.

"Oh?" he replied.

"Well, while I was at the concession stand, your mom joined me and we were talking and your sister was also in line with her guy friend." He said, smirking to himself.

"What guy? She doesn't have a boyfriend." He said, interrupting.

"No, Brad." He said.

"OH. Yea, that's not her boyfriend as I'm almost sure he's gay." He said with a chuckle.

"He is." Blaine said.

"Oh?" he asked, turning his head.

He looked at him and was surprised to see worry across his face.

"Yes, you don't have to worry Ax. Well, do you remember why Kurt broke up with me?" he asked.

"Yea you were left alone and no one was there to help your loneliness so you hooked up with someone named…I can remember…Emmitt?" he asked.

"Eli. Well, it turns out the Eli's real name is Brad." He said, nervously.

"You and Brad did it?" he asked, sounding astonished.

"No!" he laughed, but stopped as Axl's face looked shocked beyond belief." No, he just blew me and licked my ass and stuff. I did the same for him, but didn't really put much effort into it." He explained.

He was relieved to notice Axl's face relax completely. Blaine let out a relieved breath. With that, Axl looked over.

"What? Did you think I would be mad at you? That was way before we met B. I understand. I'm glad you told me though. I always thought he was gay. He hung?" he asked, almost as an afterthought.

"No. smaller than us, but a bit thicker and almost completely bare of pubes, as he manscaped heavily." He said with a bit of amusement.

"Cool." He grinned.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Axl rolled to his side and pulled at his pants and retrieved his cell.

"Almost eleven." He said.

"I think I should be getting back. I've got a trigonometry test tomorrow I need to study for." He sighed, sitting up and crawling to his clothes.

"You can do trig? You must be a lot smarter than me." Axl said, clearly impressed.

"I'm in almost all the advanced classes there are." He replied standing and re-clothing himself.

"Wish I was smart." Axl said, with a hint of longing.

"You are smart." He said, looking at him with surprise.

Axl shrugged and finished dressing. Blaine eyed him, now fully clothed and staring at him. Opening the door, they walked out and into the night.


	41. the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more later, this chapter sets the stage for what is to come

Blaine awoke from a dream where he played the role of James Lipton from Inside the Actor's Studio. He had been interviewing Miss Piggy about her relationships. She had explained that for the longest time she had loved Kermit with all her heart and that nothing would ever change this. However, after appearing on Sesame Street as a guest she hit it off with Oscar, the Grouch. At that point she had realized it wasn't Kermit she had found attractive, but the color green.

Sitting up in his bed in the dark, he glanced over at his clock. It was 1:14 AM. Frowning, he looked at his phone, which was silent. He had just reached over to pick it up when a sharp noise came from his window. Groaning, he flung his legs over the size and rose. Walking over to his window, he pushed away the curtains and stared down into the yard. There was a figure standing below with legs slightly apart. Instantly, he knew it was Axl, his mob of hair bouncing in the moonlight. With the illumination from the moon, he could make out his face, which looked troubled and very upset. He nodded at Axl and left his window.

Turning on his bedside lamp, he exited his room wearing only his tight briefs. Something must have happened or else Axl wouldn't be here this late. it had only been a few hours since he had left Orson. There was only one thing he could think of that would cause this to happen. Hurrying down the stairs, he almost tripped, but caught himself before he fell. Once down the stairs, he rushed to the front door. Unlocking it, he opened it and found Axl, who immediately rushed forward and hugged him tight, sobbing loudly. Patting his back, he reached out and closed the door. Body wracked by grief, they walked slowly up the stairs and into his room. Axl had made a great effort to keep his crying down to a soft pitch.

Walking over to his bed, he set Axl down and returned to his door and closed it. Turning, he headed back to his side. Squatting, he reached down and took Axl's shoes off and unzipped his pants. He wasn't planning to do anything sexual, he just wanted to get him comfortable enough to get under the bedding so they could hold each other. Axl seemed to know what he was doing and give a tremulous smile of gratitude, tears still running down his face. Blaine crawled onto his bed and laid with his head against the pillow while Axl followed and laid next to him. Pulling the covers over them, even above their heads, he let the blanket fall. Hugging Blaine tighter, Axl's sobs grew more intense. Blaine hugged him harder than ever, which only seemed to increase his volume.

Hushing him, he rocked back and forth, feeling tears running down his own cheeks now. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Axl's forehead and pulled him closer to his body. He didn't know how long they laid like that, but finally Axl calmed and the crying was replaced by sniffling and shaking. Scooting up, Axl kissed him on the lips, the saltiness from his tears present on them. Sighing, Axl pushed the blanket off their heads and looked at him in the eyes. Blaine leaned in and kissed him back. Scooting his ass back, he leaned against the headboard with Axl still clinging to him. His eyes were now puffy and face red with strain.

"What happened Axl?"


	42. Earlier

Frankie's POV

"Who was that?" asked Frankie, looking up at Mike in bed.

"It was a picture message from work." He said distractedly.

"At almost midnight?" she asked again.

"It does that when there's activity at the quarry. For a picture to be sent to me means that someone drove into the parking lot, and entered one of the buildings without authorization. So all I got was two dark pictures, though more will be sent form the security cameras if any of the buildings were entered. One of the license plate from the front of the car and what the back of the car looks like. It's weird, the car is from someone who lives in Ohio." He said, walking into their bathroom to do his business.

Immediately, Frankie reached over and pulled out his phone and opened the picture. She was certain she knew who's car that was. The car was expensive, and she had seen it once before parked outside their house. Closing the phone, she got out of bed and hurried into Axl and Brick's room. The lights were off and there was a rumble of snoring inside. Sighing, she entered and walked over to Axl's bed. Gently, she shook him until he looked up with a disgruntled, annoyed look. Not speaking, she looked at him with wide eyes and motioned him to follow. Getting the picture, he nodded and followed.

"What?" he asked quietly in the furthest corner of the living room.

"Your dad got a picture message from work alerting him to unauthorized entry." She said, glaring at him.

His eyes widened and his face turned brick red. He looked down at his feet, clearly scared to death. Seeing this, her stance softened, but just barely.

"I hope there wasn't any cameras anywhere that would alert your father to what you were doing. I don't want to know either. You need to tell him Axl. It's clear you care for Blaine and he clearly cares for you just as much!" she said, her tone gentle.

"I can't yet. He won't understand. What if he won't love me anymore Mom?" he said, voice quivering.

She had barely ever heard more fear in her oldest son's voice. Her heart seemed to throb harder for his obvious pain. Mike would still love him just the same. True, their relationship would change completely though. He had always been close to Axl more than any other of their children. The same could be said for how Axl felt about him. Throughout all the years of their marriage the subject of their children's sexual orientation had never been considered anything other than straight. What Mike would do was a mystery. However, she was sure he would still love Axl just as much.

"He'll always love you no matter what." She said softly. "Well, we'll figure it out together. But you really do need to come up with a plan." She told him, patting his back and headed back to her own room.

Getting back into bed, she picked up a magazine and began to rifle through it. There was another pinging noise from Mike's cell. She had just reached over for it when he came back into the room and picked it up. Opening it, he pushed a couple buttons and gazed down at the screen. For a moment, his face was expressionless. Then color turned it red and he began to shake. He looked madder than she had ever seen him. Looking down at her, his eyes seemed to be on fire. She opened her mouth to ask what it was when he turned and exited the room as if he were going off to battle.

Axl's POV.

Only having slipped back into bed, he looked up as the door was flung open with a bang. His father looked in at him, face full of rage. Somehow, he knew what this was about. Surely his mother hadn't told him. Instead, he flung his cell phone at Axl and walked in and stood next to him. Shaking, he picked up the phone and looked at it. Though black and white, there was a set of still photos that were clearly of a security camera. On it, the very first picture was of him stripping down. Shortly after Blaine appeared. Feeling sick, he dropped the phone and wouldn't look up at his dad.

"Well?!" he roared.

He felt tears starting to slide down his face. His mom came inside and glanced between the two.

"I'm probably going to get fired because of this. My own son breaking into the quarry to…to…" his voice shook.

Axl glanced up and only met his eye for moment before the heat of the gaze made him feel so ashamed he dropped it.

"I can't believe this!" he yelled.

Tears falling thick now, he rose and grabbed his clothes and phone and ran out of his room and then out of the house. He heard shouting, but he didn't stop to look back. He dove into his care and backed out of the driveway and turned onto the street. He just glimpsed his mother trying to run to his car and his dad standing on the front porch before he passed them. The hour was so late and none of his friends would be awake. Only one person came to mind where he could go. Knowing it was late, and the drive to be long, he headed to Blaine's.

At times he could barely see through the tears leaking from his eyes, and he had to slow down. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled into Blaine's driveway. All the lights were off and the garage door was down. Not knowing if he was alone, he decided to walk around and try to throw rocks at his window, or at least the wall where his bed was. Still crying, he stumbled through the yard and looked up at the window of Blaine's room.

Stooping, he felt around and found a few pebbles. Standing again, he couldn't see. Angrily, he wiped his eyes and tossed a pebble. After the third hit, he began to weep again, afraid he was going to have to leave. He threw the last stone and began to walk away when the curtains moved. Looking back up, he looked desperately at Blaine. His face changed to concern and he nodded quickly. The curtains fell back into place. Heart lighter, he walked across the dark yard and to the front door. Blaine opened the door and he couldn't help but to stumble inside and hold him tightly. Feeling a hand run smoothly across his back he was walked forward and up the stairs.

Not knowing if anyone else was home, he tried to keep his sobs from breaking too loudly. Unfortunately, this shook him back into reality. Aware of why he felt this way, he let out another wail, though he managed to bring the volume down a bit. In Blaine's room, he sat on the bed and let the tears fall and only managed to lift his feet as his shoes were pulled off. Next, Blaine unzipped his pants, but there was nothing in the move the hinted at an ulterior motive. Blaine hopped on the bed and pulled the blanket back for him to join him. Gratefully, he crawled under them and hugged him as he was surrounded in warm darkness.

Feeling much better, he threw the blanket off them so he could stare into Blaine's eyes. Kissing, he sat up as Blaine rested his back against the headboard. Copying him, he told him the story. He felt a few tears fall, but nothing like before. After, Blaine looked furious with himself. Axl stared at him with a puzzled expression. Grasping his lower arm, he pulled at him. Finally, Blaine looked at him with a sad expression.

"This is all my fault!" Blaine said furiously.

"What are you talking about." He asked, baffled.

"If I hadn't been so needy and wanted to see you tonight this would never have happened." He growled.

"The hell? It was my fault! I was the one who changed his mind and wanted to go all the way. We could have picked anywhere and I chose the one place that could alert my dad to how things are." He said, disgusted.

"You didn't know there was a security camera though. Also, have you considered that your dad wasn't mad that you were…you know, but that he could get fired for it? Did he kick you out or say anything like that?" he asked.

That thought hadn't occurred to him at all. No, he hadn't been kicked out at all, but he couldn't sit there under his father's eye. But the way his father had glared at him…he'd never be able to get it out of his head for the rest of his life. Kissing him on the cheek, he leaned over the bed and grabbed his pants. Pulling out his phone, he opened and to see if he had missed anything. There were twenty five missed calls, the first twenty one were from his house phone, but the last four from his dad's cell phone. There were also thirteen text messages in his inbox. They were all the same. "Axl come back! We need to talk!" He didn't want to really talk to anyone except Blaine at the moment.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course you can. I was assuming you would. I don't want you to drive in this state." He said firmly.

"Don't you have school and a test tomorrow morning?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't missed a day all year. I'll just make it up the next day. I'm going to take care of you Axl." He said softly.

Tears began to falls again as Blaine smiled at him. Leaning in, he kissed Blaine and snuggled close. It was only after they had settled back down on the mattress that he realized what he was wearing. Nothing but tighty whites, though they were a dark orange color he had never seen before. Tired and drained as hell, he couldn't help but pull the blanket back so he could stare at the briefs in the light. Blaine smirked down at him and shrugged. Reaching over, Blaine turned off his lamp and laid back in darkness. Sighing, Axl rested his head on Blaine's hairier chest, and sleep overcame him quicker than he thought it would.

Blaine smiled softly and leaned in and kissed Axl's cheek. Even through the dark, he noticed a smile appear across Axl's face. Reaching down, he picked up Axl's Cell and opened it. He was sure his mom and dad were going to be going nuts not knowing where their son was. Sighing he typed a message to Frankie. 

"This is Blaine. Axl is fine. He's asleep at the moment. He drove all the way from Orson. He's so upset. I calmed him down best I could. I'm staying home from school tomorrow so I can take care of him. I don't think he'll answer his cell for anyone at the moment. Here's my number so I you can keep in touch. Again Axl's fine and I'll make sure he contacts you tomorrow after he's had time to process everything.....--Blaine.

Nodding, he closed the phone and stared down at Axl again. The smile was still across his face as his body rose and fell with his deep sleep. He had never felt so much for someone like this. Reaching down he hugged him closer, letting his fingertips comb between the thick locks of hair on Axl's head, which he kissed softly. Eyes closing, he began to nod off but a ping woke him again. Normally, he wouldn't answer it, but he knew who it would be. Stretching his arm, he was just able to pick up his phone and open it to the text messages.

"Oh, thank god! Thank you for contacting me. We were going nuts. Just letting Axl know, Mike was mad because he could get fired, not that....well...you know. Thanks for contacting us.....Frankie."

Once more, he smiled down at Axl and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him away.


	43. the New Axl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter for a while, I've got to spend time on another story

Blaine felt something rub against his crotch. Still half asleep, kisses were left across his lower abdomen. As they began to move upward, the last of his drowsiness disappeared. Eyes flying open, he glanced down. A head a curly hair bounced as Axl raised his face up and winked at him. Smiling, Blaine let his head fall back to the pillow. His eyes closed again as he felt his right nipple lightly pinched. Biting his lip, he smiled as his right arm was slowly lifted.

The prize revealed, he wasn't surprised as a tongue pressed into his armpit. Helping a bit, he pulled his arm back further, granting Axl more access. There was a hum of approval from below, at exactly the same time as a hand gripping his uncut cock beneath his tight briefs. He thrusted upward automatically, and the hand lifted a bit. Disappointed a little bit, he let his hips fall back to the mattress. Axl pulled back and finally crawled forward until his head hovered over his own.

Leaning down, he paused for a moment, his mouth half open. Staring into his eyes, his soft expression changed into something that looked hungry. Their lips met, his tongue was pushed aside as Axl's forced its way into his mouth. Grinning into the kiss, he moaned as Axl's crotch ground into his own. Wrapping his arms around Axl's chest, he pulled him in closer. Breathing heavy, he pulled back and began to come down again. Blaine wanting more, reached up and placed his hand on his head. Surprised and unprepared, Axl was pushed down far enough for his chin to dip into his belly button.

"Suck me Ax." He said, lifting his head and glaring down at him.

"Yea?" he asked, with a half smirk.

Biting his lip, he nodded eagerly. Smiling, he leaned down and mouthed his shaft through the dark orange material of his briefs. Blaine moaned loudly, letting his head fall back. Axl chuckled and began to work at the opening flaps in the front. Cool air rushed in and covered his shaft, signaling the flaps were open. Feeling hair fall across his groin, he lifted his head and watched as Axl mouthed his exposed flesh. Finally, his lips made it to the head of his cock, still covered by his foreskin. Gently, Axl bit down on the skin and maneuvered it up and finally out of the opening.

"You're so much more talented around my cock than when we first met Ax." He revealed with a soft laugh.

"Well, I've learned from the best." He muttered, briefly raising his head with a wink.

Blaine laughed loudly. Axl stopped and looked up with curiosity.

"How do you know I'm the best? How many people have blown you now?" he laughed, trying to hold back his amusement.

"Umm..." he said, looking up. "You, Shawn, Darren, and…Sam." He said, then tilted his head to the side with understanding.

"Yeah, so the only other ones who've sucked you're awesome cock were straight guys. That's not very much competition." He chuckled, seeing the smirk on Axl's face.

"Jeez…try to give a guy a complement…" he said, looking sad.

Without further ado, he dove down and wrapped his lips around his cock. Letting out a loud moan, he closed his eyes, but didn't let his head fall back to the pillow. Axl's tongue worked its way between the foreskin and the head. Sucking on it a bit, he finally went further down the shaft, eventually pushing the skin to the base. Curls bouncing with each bob, Axl would look up every once in a while. Blaine stared back his head and was able to make out Axl's cock poking through the opening of his boxers. Even from this distance he could make out the precum forming on the piss slit.

Axl pulled off and crawled upward, kissing Blaine hard. He could feel Axl using his own cock to bat at Blaine's as if sword fighting. Wanting to give something back, he pushed Axl up a bit and nodded his head to the side. Getting the hint, he quickly twisted up and to the side. Grinning, he stared up at the dark batch of armpit hair above his face. Shaking with anticipation, Axl lowered himself a bit. Opening his mouth wide, he leaned his head up and pushed his tongue into the tuft of hair. There was a loud groan from Axl as his tongue dug deeper.

Sitting up, Axl smiled down at him. Blaine reached out and intertwined their fingers, then brought the right hand down and kissed the top side. Axl actually blushed, and looked away embarrassed. Shifting his weight, Axl scooted back and glanced down at Blaine's uncut member standing straight up and out of the opening of his briefs. Placing his feet on both sides of Blaine, Axl pushed himself up enough that he was able to waddle backward. With Axl's gaze behind him, Blaine reached out quickly wrapped his had around the length poking through the boxers Axl was wearing.

Head whipping back around Axl was staring at his hand. Grinning, Blaine pulled it in slowly. His eyes flickered up to meet his own, then back to the hand. Blaine giggled when he saw Axl's eyes flickered back and forth from his hand to his cock as if it were he were watching a tennis match. Apparently wanting more, Axl scooted closer and his crotch fell right over Blaine's face. Tilting his hips back, he pushed at his cock so it would point towards Blaine's mouth. Sticking his tongue out, he leaned forward and licked off the dab of precum pooling on his piss slit.

Axl gripped his cock and began to move it left to right across Blaine's lips. Finally opening his mouth, he welcomed Axl's hard member. Moaning loudly, Axl's left hand swung forward and rested against Blaine's headboard for support. Blaine reached around and pulled Axl closer as he stretched his ass cheeks apart. Unfortunately, he couldn't do much due to the fabric being in the way. Instead, he pushed his right hand up his right leg hole and his left hand up the other hole. Axl gasped and thrusted his hips forward as Blaine wiggled his finger through the dark coarse hair and into his tight hole. Lightly pulling on his nuts, he rotated his hand around them and gripped the base of his cock.

Thrusting forward, Axl halted as Blaine's lips parted at the base of his cock. Blaine looked up as Axl hissed as he finally was able to push into his finger into his tight hole. Thinking, he tried to study the type of fabric his boxers were made of. Just guessing, but he was sure it was a rather cheap material. Pulling his left hand out, he reached around again. Too busy enjoying the tongue on his cock, Axl didn't notice what Blaine was searching for. Blaine grinned around Axl's cock as he felt the seam in the middle of the boxers. The stitching felt loose and worn with overuse. Pulling the finger out of Axl's hole, he rotated it until he felt the inside seam.

Axl stiffened as he heard a slight tearing from behind. Opening his eyes, he turned his head and glanced down at Blaine's finger poking through a hole in the seam of his crack. Turning again, he looked down at Blaine with surprise. Trying to look innocent, he looked up with big full eyes. Perhaps he wasn't very convincing, because Axl smirked and shook his head. Guessing he wasn't in trouble, Blaine pulled his head back and pushed Axl's groin further from his face. Blaine swatted his ass, and attempted to turn his body.

Getting the idea, Axl rose and turned around. Lowering himself, he halted close to Blaine's face. Feeling his cock was suddenly engulfed in a hot wet mouth, he moaned. After a moment or two, he leaned in and pushed his tongue through the small hole in Axl's boxers. Not far enough back, he patted Axl's back and he pushed his ass back further. He was rewarded as his tongue found his puckered hole. Thrusting his ass into Blaine's face, he was able to get more of his tongue inside his entrance. Axl's tongue pushed between his foreskin and the head of his cock, making Blaine shudder with pleasure. Redoubling his efforts, he pushed into the ass more, determined to get it wet enough.

Sensing Axl was ready, Blaine scooted back and pushed Axl forward harshly. Grunting, Axl found his head looking down at Blaine's bedding instead of the dark orange briefs that were previously in front of him. Blaine gave his ass a couple of quick slaps and he rose into a doggy style position. The bed bounced as Blaine gently pushed Axl forward a bit more. Taking a couple of small hops, Axl was now far enough down the bed to make it easier for Blaine to mount him. Bending down, Blaine pushed his tongue back through the torn hole while he jerked his uncut cock a few times.

Satisfied, he straightened and shuffled forward. Placing his member at the small opening, he pushed forward until he felt his head press into a thick hairy crack. Glancing down, he chuckled at how it looked. His dark tan and slightly curved uncut cock poking out of the front of his orange briefs and through a torn hole in Axl's white boxers. Lifting his own body, Axl turned and joined him in observation. Raising an eyebrow, he looked up and back into his eyes.

"That looks so hot B." he said sincerely.

"I know." He grinned, then thrust forward with all his might.

"Shit!" Axl howled as his head fell to the bed.

"So tight." Blaine moaned, leaning down and kissing Axl's lower back.

"You're gunna pay for that." Growled Axl, though Blaine detected amusement and pleasure in the words.

"Yea?" he asked, pulling back a bit and slapping his ass.

"Mmm." He moaned, readying himself for the thrust.

"Take it." Blaine said hoarsely, thrusting just as hard as the first time.

"Fuck!" he breathed softly, but this time the word was a positive reaction, not a reaction to pain.

"You're such a bitch." Blaine said, leaning down and pulling Axl up by his neck.

"I'm  _your_ bitch, B." he said, eyes mischievous.

Blaine faltered, suddenly feeling touched. He leaned in and kissed his hard and full. They moaned into each other's mouths as he began to thrust faster, but not as forceful. Blaine pulled back and pushed Axl's head away and down to the bedding. Gripping his hips, Blaine pulled back and slammed in as hard as possible. Below, there was another tear as he repeated the action. Normally, he would glance at Axl's back or somewhere else while he fucking him, but he couldn't take his eyes off his cock entering and exiting Axl's boxers. Reaching down he gripped Axl's leaking cock and began to jerk it fast. Gasping, Axl sat up on his knees, giving Blaine better access.

Blaine pushed Axl away and stood and jumped off the bed. Quickly walking to the foot of the bed, he pulled at Axl's curly hair until he crawled forward to wrap his lips around his cock. Moaning, he kept Axl's head in place as he fucked his mouth. Leaning forward, he reached over his back and was able to push a finger through his boxers and back into his hole. Axl moaned around Blaine's cock, trying to tilt his ass for a better angle. Looking around the room, Blaine tried to think of something they hadn't done before. Feeling he was close, he walked backward and out of Axl's reach.

Smirking, Axl jumped off the bed and made to take possession of his prize again. Chuckling, he tried to keep him back but Axl was just a bit too fast. Groaning, he made a quick movement and came up behind Axl. Shoving him against a wall, Blaine looked down and used his hand to guide his cock back into a slightly larger ripped hole in the boxers. Once through, he slammed into Axl. His head dropped to the wall as he cried out. Taking no notice, he dropped his hands down to his hips and began to build his speed, only wanting to shoot. Feeling it build, he whimpered into Axl's sweaty back. Axl chuckled and stood straighter, but with his ass out further.

"Come on B." he urged, squeezing his ass tighter around the Blaine's thrusting cock.

"I'm close." He breathed, thrusting faster.

"Go for it." He whispered, turning his head to the side.

Blaine cried out as he shot his load into Axl. His cock pulsed and bulged as his cum raced through his length and into Axl's ass. Shaking and sweating, he came to a halt as the last of his seed left him and was dumped into the hot tightness of the boy in front of him. Grinning, Axl leaned in and kissed him quickly. Meeting his lips he pushed his tongue in quickly and then he dropped his forehead onto Axl's back is the whole orgasm came to an end. Axl chuckled and pulled his ass forward, letting Blaine's spent uncut dick slip out of him. Turning around, Axl met his eyes full on. Blaine grinned lazily, then grunted as Axl bent down and wrapped his arms around his midsection. Shifting his feet, Axl heaved and lifted Blaine up and over his shoulder. Walking quickly to the bed, he threw him down. Blaine's back fell atop the bed, and had barely time to stare up at him before his briefs were yanked down and off of him.

Grinning wickedly, Axl pulled Blaine to the edge of the bed. Leaning in, one of his arms held Blaine's head close while the other hand disappeared around his back. Knowing what he was doing, he wasn't surprised as a thick wad of his own cum was plastered over Axl's cut cock. Giving him one more quick kiss, he squatted and thrust inside him with all his might. Blaine screamed as the thick cock head rammed past his rim and deep inside him. Groaning, he glanced up as Axl smirked and pulled out. Ready for it, he clenched his ass just as he thrust in again.

"Whoa, that felt good." Axl said, surprised.

"I know, when I do that it feels like you enter something tighter." He grinned, released his muscles as Axl pulled back again.

Thrusting in again, he repeated the action. It had been a while since he'd done this, but the exercise would be worth it. Not even a minute had passed before Axl began to shake and look up. Instead of releasing the grip his ass had on the intruding rod, he clenched it tighter as Axl started to shake. Axl collapsed atop him as he came. His mouth rested against Blaine's left nipple as he felt hot cum fill him. He hummed and squeezed tighter as he came to a halt. Grunting, Axl pushed himself up and leaned in for a kiss. Smiling, he returned the gesture and pulled him up. The sound of his slick cock sliding out of him was loud enough to make the both chuckle. Sighing, Axl slipped off the bed and sat with his back against it. Blaine chuckled and slid off the bed himself and came to rest with his head on Axl's shoulder.

"You need to call your parents Axl. I'm sure they're worried." He whispered softly.

Axl stiffened and looked down. "I don't think I can. My dad won't want to see me again. You should have seen his face last night."

"Axl, he'll love you know matter what. He was probably just angry he could have been fired. I texted your mom last night after you fell asleep and told her where you were. They were both worried about you." He confessed.

"You sent her a message?" he asked, a tone of betrayal in his voice.

"Yes, and I'm not going to apologize for it either." He said sternly, letting Axl know he wasn't about to feel guilty about it.

"What did you say?" he asked, sounding warmer.

"Just that you were here and you were upset and that you would contact them sometime today." He finished.

"I don't know what to say. What if I start crying again? I can't believe I bawled like a baby last night." He fumed.

"Hey!" he warned, "there's absolutely nothing wrong with crying Axl. Just because we're guys doesn't mean we can't cry. Sometimes you have to let it out. I've cried myself over stupid things. What you went through last night perfectly justified the act." He said firmly without a smile.

"You can't say you found me sexy with snot running out of my nose and tears down my cheeks." He scowled.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head and pulled him in to stare into his eyes "it's a bodily function we all have. I don't find it sexy when you fart, or when you're taking a dump or" he began.

"Taking a dump, huh?" Axl barked out, his smile returning.

"Anyways…if you start crying I'll be there with you when you talk to them. Just call them Ax. They're your parents and love you and are worried. If you don't call, I will." He ended sternly.

"Thank you for letting me in last night. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't. I had begun to think you weren't going to wake up and I was planning on just going back to my car and sleeping inside it." He said softly with a little shake in his voice.

"Stop that. Now call your parents, I'm going to make breakfast." He said with a pat on Axl's shoulder.

Standing, he stretched and immediately felt something leaking. Groaning, he went into the bathroom and cleaned himself, though he didn't take a shower. Satisfied, he exited and walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes and pulled out a pair of his own boxers. He'd never worn them since he preferred something tight around his crotch. Tossing them over his head, he turned and started to pull on his clothes. Axl was standing by the bed, pulling off his now torn and ruined boxers. Looking down at the pair Blaine had thrown over his head, he raised an eyebrow.

"They're new. I've never worn them." He told him, finally dressed.

Nodding, Axl pulled them on while reaching for his phone. Kissing him on the cheek, Blaine walked out and down the stairs. If Axl needed him he knew where he was. He wanted to give him some privacy. Something like this demanded that. Yawning, he walked into the kitchen opened the cabinets. Pulling down pancakes mix, he placed it on the counter and pulled milk, eggs, and butter out of the fridge. Placing them beside the mix, he pulled out two skillets and put them on the stove. Above the island in the kitchen, he removed mixing bowls and a plates. Noticing a piece of paper on the table, he set down the objects.

“Blaine,

      I was going to wake you up for school when you didn’t wake up but I noticed the car outside. I opened your door quietly and saw you weren’t alone. I’m assuming that’s Axl. I thought I heard crying last night, and it wasn’t from you. Is he alright honey? If he needs anything at all we’ll help in any way we can. I decided to let you sleep. Sadly, I have to attend another conference in Michigan so I’ll be gone by the time you wake up. I probably won’t be home until Saturday. Stay safe and be good.

                                Mom”

Sighing, he walked back over to the stove and started it. His mother had always been so supportive in anything he had been involved with. She had also been away a lot, but at least she made the effort. His own father though…they had had their differences and shouting matches. Luckily, they had gotten past that, though they were never as close as they used to be. Thinking this, he turned and wondered how Axl was doing. Walking over to the open doorway he peaked around the corner and stared up the stairs. Perking his ears up, he could just make out Axl's voice. Glad he had finally called, he headed back to the stove.

By the time he had a few pancakes sitting on a plate, Axl walked up behind him. Blaine grinned as he felt a kiss at the back of his neck. Turning his head, he smiled at a watery eyed Axl. Giving him another quick kiss on the cheek, he brought him in close and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for being here for me Blaine." He whispered.

"I'll always be here for you. Now, help me with the eggs." He said warmly.

"I've never cooked eggs before." He said.

"Well, it's time to learn. You're pretty face won't always work in getting everything you want." He chuckled.

"How do I do it then?" he asked, taking his place next to him.

Grinning, he flipped the pancake over that was in his skillet. Picking up an egg, he showed Axl how he held it and lightly tapped it against the skillet. The two halves broke apart easily and the insides poured out into the pan below. Taking the peppershaker off the counter, he added a bit and replaced it. Letting it sit, he glanced back at his own and turned the pancake over once more. Taking a spatula, he demonstrated how to push under the egg and flip it over in a way the yolk wouldn't break. Axl watched as Blaine removed the pancake and set it on the stack and finally how to finish the egg.

Axl picked up an egg as Blaine poured more batter into the pan. Cracking it against the skillet, the insides poured out before he could pull the shell away. Blaine chuckled and pulled them out. His face pink, Axl waited for a while and flipped the egg. Surprisingly, it didn't break at all. Feeling more confident, he posture slackened and he added pepper to the egg. The third egg didn't go as well. As he tried to flip it, the yolk broke and the Axl had change it into a scrambled version.

After what felt like forever, their meal was done. Sitting at the table, they ate as Axl explained what had happened on the phone. His father had told him he still loved and that he wanted him to come home. He wasn't happy that he was with a guy but seemed ready to give it a try. Luckily, his dad had headed into his office after Axl drove off and cleared the history of all the cameras so he wouldn't be in trouble. Surprisingly, Axl had told him that he was going to stay with Blaine again tonight. That hadn't went over well, but his mother had intervened and he was reluctantly allowed to do so. He had to be home by noon the next day or he'd be in big trouble.

Blaine studied his body, noticing how much happier and less strained he seemed. Axl's eyes were brighter and his movements were much more fluid. His laugh and tone of his voice was much brighter as well. Blaine found himself looking at a hotter guy than he had first met. Something about the new way he carried himself just turned him on. The shadow that had been hanging over them had disappeared, as if they had a fresh start with each other. Blaine scooted out of his chair and crawled over to Axl in three quick steps. Eyebrows raising, he looked down as Blaine unzipped his clothing and took his soft cock into his mouth.

The rest of the day they sat around the house doing nothing. They'd played on his PS3 for a while. Reluctantly Blaine brought out his bag and pulled some homework out. Axl tried to help with some of it but it was clear he wasn't quite as intelligent as Blaine, at least in academics. Though he wasn't good at it, Blaine rewarded Axl by going into the garage and pulling out a basketball that was never used, but still bounced like new. Eyes brightening, Axl took it in his hands and bounced it as they headed out of the front of the house were the basketball hoop hung over the garage.

Every time Blaine tried to make a basket or dribble past Axl, the ball would instantly be taken away. His ears burned with embarrassment as he even made to make a basket and the ball didn't even come close to the hoop. Though he laughed, Blaine knew Axl was restraining himself from making fun of him. After a while, Blaine did start to get better at the sport, though nowhere near as good as Axl. Finally, Blaine moaned enough to indicate to Axl he was done with playing. Sadly, Axl let the ball drop and placed it by the door as they went inside for lunch. Noticing the time, Blaine couldn't believe it was already past five in the afternoon, so lunch really wasn't the correct term. They made sandwiches and went to the living room.

Turning on the TV, Blaine passed Axl the remote, but warned him against any watching any sports. Nodding, it was clear Axl had been thinking exactly of watching sports as his face grew a slight pink color. Settling on South Park, Axl looked over to check and was met by a smile. Relieved, he sat back and they watched the episode where the boys were acting like wrestlers. It had been a while since Axl had seen the episode, but Blaine hadn't seen it before. It seemed Axl was having a more entertaining time watching Blaine's reaction to the show. They ended up sitting there for the entire marathon. It felt good to laugh at something they both had unexpectedly liked.

The light had gone and when he looked up again, he noticed it was almost 9 PM.

"Dude, I'm hungry. Let's go get something." Said Axl, standing and stretching.

"Sounds good." He stood and walked over.

They kissed swiftly, ending with rubbing their noses together. As they walked out of the house, Axl reached out and took his hand so they walked to Blaine's car holding them. Once in town, they decided on pizza. In the booth, they had just finished and started to stand when Blaine noticed Sam was across the street, dropping something off at the video store. Nodding over, Axl looked and figured out who he was looking at. Outside, Blaine called out and Sam looked up. Through the street lights, he smiled and made his way over.

"You wanna…invite him over B?" Axl whispered so softly he barely heard him.

Blaine turned his head and studied him as Sam's foot falls began to come closer. Just by the way Axl was looking at him, he knew it meant more than just hanging out. Intrigued, he grinned and gave a subtle nod. Glancing down, he watched as Sam's crotch swung from side to side as he crossed the street. Curious, he wondered what he would do. The last few times he and Sam had fooled around, Sam was the one to instigate them. Reaching out, Axl shook his hand.

"I was wondering why you weren't in school today. You haven't missed a day all year dude. You doing OK Axman?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sort of." He said, shortly but heavily.

Sam studied his face again, looking for something deeper. After a few moments he nodded and smiled between them. Axl squeezed his hand lightly, letting him know to make the offer. Fidgeting, he wondered how to ask. He was sure Sam would accept, he just had to figure out how to put it out there.

"Wanna come over to Blaine's?" Axl burst out.

"What?" Sam chuckled at him.

"Well...um…" Axl broke off, his ears turning pink.

Sam glanced at Blaine with a raised eyebrow. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked over at Axl without turning his head. Winking, he gave him a smirk. His thick lips parted a moment, then mirrored the smirk. Turning back to Axl, Sam looked him up and down, deliberately slowly. Axl shifted his feet and looked away.

"How many people will be in the house?" Sam asked quietly.

"Including you, three." Blaine said with a grin.

"Sure." Sam said easily.

Blaine felt Axl squeeze his hand in excitement. Nodding, they walked over and got in Blaine's car. Axl held his hand the entire ride until his car was shut off. Exiting the vehicle, they walked up the steps and into his house. Sam took the lead once inside and made his way up the stairs and into Blaine's bedroom. Inside, he turned and looked at them. Grinning, Sam dropped his hand and opened them palms up, waiting. Blaine winked and gently pushed Axl's shoulder. Stepping away, Axl walked slowly towards Sam. Turning, Blaine closed his door before coming up behind Axl.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed the back of Axl's neck before pressing his body against his. Sam reached out and placed his hand on Axl's chest. Tilting his head so he could see Sam's face he gave him a wink. Dropping his hands on Axl's shoulders, Blaine pushed until Axl lowered himself to his knees. Looking down, Sam unzipped himself and waited. Blaine bit his lip to keep from laughing as Axl reached up and into his pants. Sam grunted as Axl pulled out his cock through the opening. Eyes darting down, he looked at Sam's own uncut cock, as it became fully hard. Shaking his head, Axl leaned down and wrapped his lips around the covered head.

Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's. He hummed as he fought with Sam's tongue, but lost the battle. Of course, he attributed this to the fact he'd used it so much during the day. Feeling a tug below, he glanced down as Axl unzipped his pants as well. There was a tug and he walked so close that Axl pushed Sam's and his cocks together, pulling each other's foreskins over the other for a while. Opening his mouth he allowed both of them to thrust inside. Stepping back, they both slipped out of their clothes the rest of the way while Axl did the same. Expecting to see Axl waiting for them, he noticed he had walked over and laid on the bed. He stared over at both of them, slowly stroking himself.

Sam smirked at him and walked over to the bed. Following him, he watched as Sam climbed atop the bed and crawled forward. Eyeing Sam's pink hole, he leaned forward and pried apart each of his cheeks. Using his fingers, slightly pushed against his puckered and definitely shaved rim. Shaking his head, he leaned in and forced his tongue inside Sam. Ahead, Sam moaned as Axl's cock was still in his mouth. Reaching around, jerked at Sam's still hard cock. He could tell he had trimmed recently. There was barely a hair in his groin. Hoping he wouldn't mind, Blaine mounted the bed and slapped his uncut cock on Sam's smooth ass.

Spitting down, he pressed his cock against his entrance. He waited, and when Sam finally turned his head, he gave a small nod. Grinning, he slowly pushed into him. Somehow, it didn't feel as good as Axl's hole, even though his hole had now been fucked more than Sam's. Axl gave a shout and Blaine looked up as cum shot out of his dick as Sam jacked him. Frowning, he had hoped Sam would have at least sucked him off. Meeting his eye, he gave him a questioning look.

"It's OK B, I didn't feel it coming and I came before I let him know." He said.

"What?" Sam asked, glancing back.

"Oh, Blaine looked hurt that you hadn't taken my load in your mouth." Axl smirked.

Sam laughed and looked back at a now blushing Blaine. Feeling heated, he thrust harder into Sam. Grunting Sam scooted back and lifted Axl's legs into the air. Surprised, Blaine watched as Sam leaned in and sucked at Axl's nuts until he made his way down to his hole. Axl groaned loudly as Sam's tongue entered him. Blaine sat back as Sam rearranged his posture until his slightly downward curving dick rested against Axl's entrance. Slowly, Sam pushed inside. As his speed began to increase, Blaine scooted forward and reburied his own dick inside Sam. Their speeds increased and Blaine was the first to blow his load inside Sam.

Shaking, he let his cock slide noisily out of Sam's hole. Crawling around Sam, he leaned in and kissed Axl. Grinning into the smile, Axl reached over and took Blaine's hand and dropped it on top of Axl's hard dick. Chuckling, he turned and shoved his ass in Sam's face. Unprepared, Sam gave a surprised yelp before leaning in and sucking and licking at his ass. Satisfied, Blaine scooted forward and lowered himself onto Axl. Moaning, Axl thrust upward quickly. His speed was so fast that Sam slowed and looked around Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey, it feels good. Your cock keeps hitting my prostate and Blaine's hairy hole is heaven. Oh…I'm…" he shook and Blaine felt a surge of hot liquid fill him.

"Crap." Sam said loudly.

Blaine straightened and turned his head, watching as Sam's light colored skin turned pink as he emptied his load inside Axl. Sighing, Blaine grinned down at Axl and lifted himself off his boyfriend's cock. A few drops dripped out as he rolled over and laid next to him. Staring up at his best friend, he watched as Sam shook from his orgasm. After a few moments, he pulled out and Blaine was finally able to see his entire crotch. He frowned at the bare surface of skin.

"I know you don't like a trimmed crotch dude, but I do. I look bigger and it easier to keep clean." He shrugged and slid off the bed.

"Hey, you don't have to go already do you?" Blaine asked as Sam started to dress. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything." He said, feeling guilty.

"You didn't hurt my feelings dude," he grinned warmly at him, "but I need to get home."

"Hold on, let me get dressed." Blaine sighed.

"No, I'm going to just take your bike. I saw it leaning against the garage. You can pick it up next time you come over. You two lay there and rest. You guys really do look happy you know." He said, smiling at them.

Staring at each other, they smiled and kissed as Sam pulled his shirt over his head.


	44. the Pits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Toby

"What's it feel like to be uncut?" he heard.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking over at his boyfriend lying next to him.

"Well…I don't know. It looks so different from mine, yet they're the same tool." He said, reaching down and lifting his soft uncut member.

"I don't really know how to describe it Ax." He said. "When I was younger I used to hate seeing other guys because mine was always different. At one point I asked my brother why my dick was different from everyone else's, and telling him I wanted it taken off. He said I didn't want to do that, it was perfect the way it was. I pointed out everyone I knew didn't have the hood. He told me plenty of people were like that. I complained that everyone I knew was like that. Then out of nowhere he pulled his out and said want a bet, before putting it away and walking off." He said.

Axl laughed heartily. "Sounds like something he'd do. But you don't have to use lube to jerk off, it doesn't get overly dry or chaffed, and I bet it doesn't get cold as much." He went on.

"True. I'm glad I left it alone." He said, looking down fondly at his cock in Axl's hands.

"I'm glad you did too. I wish mine was like that." He replied looking down at his own, which was hard.

"Doesn't it ever get soft?" he teased.

"Not when you're around." he said slyly, "Ah, there we go." Axl grinned, feeling the transformation within his hands.

"You're such a horn dog." He grinned, pushing Axl's head down.

"Mmm" he said with a mouth full of expanding cock.

Blaine laid his head back, feeling the tongue probe between the foreskin and his head. It was amazing how good Axl had become at sucking cock. He moaned as his hand wrapped around the shaft and started to pump slowly. Within a few seconds, he was completely hard and thrusting into the Axl's hot mouth. Reaching down, he pulled at the dark curly hair and moved it up and down his length. Tilting his head, he eyed Axl's cut member. A large bead of precum oozed out of the piss slit. Stretching, he pushed his fingertip into the bead and brought it up to his lips and sucked it off. The salty sweet taste danced across his tongue.

Though his own cock felt good in Axl's mouth, he suddenly wanted cock in his ass. He roughly pushed Axl off him and climbed over his body. In two quick movements, he took hold of his dick and pointed it up at his entrance and dropped down completely. Axl's head flew back as his ass muscles clenched around his meat. Moaning loudly, he reached out and fisted his uncut cock while his head rested against his pillows. It felt so nice to have Axl's cock inside him. He knew he was just imagining it, but it felt like it grew larger once it was buried. Still, he placed his feet on either side of his hips and pushed up a tad. Smiling up at him, Axl kept eye contact as he pounded upward.

His gaze grew carnal and he slammed even harder, making the noise of slapping flesh echo around his bedroom. Glad his parents weren't home, he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Axl continued his work, stroking him faster. It never ceased to amaze him how many time they could get off during the day and never feel tired of doing it. This was going to be over too quickly. Even as he watched, Axl's pale skin began to darken with color. Knocking his hands out of the way, Blaine reached out and intertwined their fingers and pushed Axl's arms out to the side. Tilting forward even more, he licked at one of Axl's nipples. Catching site of Axl's pits, he smirked.

"You almost there?" he breathed, nibbling at his ear.

"So close." He shuddered.

Nodding, he rose off Axl. Not sure what happened, his hips kept thrusting upward into air. Winking, Blaine scooted forward quickly. Opening his mouth, Axl was ready for his load. Grinning, he shook his head and turned his hips. Aiming his cock at Axl's left pit, he pumped his length a couple of times and his cum shot out into the mass of hair. Halfway through, he swung to the other side. A few shots landed on Axl's chin before finally shooting the rest into the other pit. Still shaking, Blaine scooted down and pushed his body back onto Axl's weeping member.

As soon as he felt Axl rebury his cock inside him, he leaned forward and sucked his own cum out of his left messy pit.

"Oh fuck!" Axl squeaked.

Quickly, he turned and sucked at the other pit. Axl gave a grunt and pounded him like there was no tomorrow. Hot liquid shot into his ass as Axl lost it. Shaking, Axl went limp and stared at the ceiling in wonder. Grinning broadly, Blaine leaned forward and nuzzled their noses together. Still breathing hard, Axl's eyes shifted downward. Meeting his gaze, his mouth was open with astonishment. Chuckling, Blaine groaned and rose to his knees slowly. Axl's cock slid noisily out of him. Cum dripped from his hole and landed back on his meat. Sighing, Blaine crawled to the side and lay next to him.

"What is it with you and armpits?" Blaine finally laughed.

"I don't know…it's just something I can't get enough of."


	45. A Phase, Or A Real Thing

"Is it a phase or the real deal?" asked his father.

"I think the real deal, dad." He said softly, still not quite ready to meet his father's eye.

"I don't understand…for as long as I can remember you've talked nonstop about hot chicks. I know you've made out with them and I'm sure you had…well, other experience with them." He said, sounding embarrassed.

"Umm." He didn't know what to say.

He knew what he was implying, but there's no way he was going to talk to his dad about what he'd done sexually with anyone. Just from the tone of his voice, he could tell his dad meant blow jobs and hand jobs. Feeling his ears burning, he decided to be truthful, to a point at least.

"I've never done anything other than make out with girls." He finally said.

"Well how do you know it's the real deal? Women are supposed to do stuff with guys and do stuff to guys. I'm sure they're a lot better at it than any guy could." He said, sounding exasperated.

"Not necessarily. He stated, but wouldn't go on, but did look up.

The color on his dads face had turned almost brick red. He didn't look mad though. He looked like he wanted to say something more personal. Opening his mouth, he stopped and looked over at his wife. Giving a cough, he leaned over and whispered something to her. Looking as if she didn't to leave, she stood and walked out of the bedroom. Following her, he closed the door and made his way back to the bed. Staring down at his hands, he finally looked up and leaned forward just a bit.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you. My dad would never ever say this to me. It's something no father should ever tell his children, but I'm desperate." He said, as if to himself.

"What?" he asked, on edge.

"Axl…umm…sex with a woman is incredible and is on all levels better than with a man." He said, matter- of-factly

"How do you know?" he asked.

"It's just commonsense, son." Said flatly.

"So you have no idea." He said defiantly.

"Look...trust me on this. People will talk horribly about you if this gets out. Do you really want that?" he asked, looking desperate.

"Dad, this isn't just physical." He said, wanting to smile, but keeping his composure. "I care for Blaine. Much more than I've ever cared about any of my past girlfriends. He gets me on so many levels. We're so different, and yet it's like we complete each other." He finished with pride.

His dad was looking at him strangely, as if he'd never seen him before. Automatically, he felt uneasy and afraid he was going to become emotional. That's all he needed, to cry in front of his dad after expressing his feelings about a boy. But, even as he thought this, he detected no disgust, or shame in his father's face. For the first time, he started to feel the closeness with him return. The night he had been confronted with those cell phone pictures, it felt like he had lost his dad forever. Now, he saw that the love was still there, and what's better, a willingness to understand what he was going through. Not wanting to say anything that sounded too emotional or feminine, he kept silence, trying to choose his words wisely.

"He in any sports?" he heard after he glanced down at his hands, waiting for something.

"What?" he asked, not quite sure what he had heard.

"Does he like sports" he asked again, but attempting to sound more normal.

"Umm…" he tried to think, taken off guard.

He wanted to say he was a wrestler, but he was afraid his dad might just through that out the window. A gay guy would obviously like to wrestle with other guys. In truth, he knew Blaine wasn't into sports. He discovered that when he wasn't allowed to turn the TV over to watch any while at his house a few days ago. Though, at least he tried to play basketball. The size of his thighs made him think if he was in track or cross country he could do really well.

"He's a singer, but he plays basketball and is good at track." He said, glad to see his father's face relax a bit.

"Well that's cool." Said, sitting back and standing, then paused. "I'll love you no matter what Axl, but you've got to be careful about this. You might find some of your closest friends may not approve or understand how you feel. Are you going to tell anyone who asks?" he pondered.

"Darren and Shawn already know. They've met him and we've hung out together. They get along great and don't have any problems." He said confidently, loving the surprised look on his dad's face.

"Really?" he asked, sitting back down.

"Yea, they've known for a while and are supportive." He smiled.

"That's good…but again, are you going to tell anyone?" he asked, seeming more insistent on an answer.

"Dad, I'm not gay. I just like Blaine. I don't go around checking out other guys. Chicks are awesome, but Blaine is the one for me. So if anyone asks, I'll just say I'm not available for anyone. If they press me, I'll tell them I'm dating Blaine." He said with certainty.

"What about Brick and Sue?" he queried.

"Oh…" he sat back down.

The truth was, he hadn't even considered that in the least. He doubted either of them would care at all. Brick was always buried in a book and Sue was oblivious to anything when it came to sexuality. Her first boyfriend was totally gay, and three years later she still had no clue. Out of nowhere, he began to smirk. Across from him, he heard his father clear his throat. Looking up, he remembered what he had been thinking.

"I don't know. Like I said, if they ask about him I'll tell them the truth. I don't think Brick will get it at all. Sue's too moronic to know what it will mean." He began.

"Axl," he warned.

"Sorry. I'll worry about that when they need to know I guess." He shrugged.

"Axl," his dad said again, but this time it was softer and reserved. "I love you, and always will. This is going to take some getting used to for me. But, I'm going to try and want to meet him face to face." He finally said, standing as well.

Axl looked up. His dad's head was well over a foot taller than him. He didn't quite know what to say. He didn't want to seem weak, but he couldn't help reflecting how much better he felt. Now that he was here, and he wasn't being thrown out or called names, he felt suddenly much closer to him. Without thinking, he leaned in and gave him a tight hug of appreciation. There was an intake of breath, then he felt arms wrap around him as well. That was what did it for him. Feeling the tears fall, he didn't look back up, wanting to hide them. After another hard squeeze, he pushed his dad playfully and he fell back on the bed chuckling. Using that act as an excuse to leave before the tears were discovered, he turned and left his parents' bedroom. Ahead, he saw a flicker of fabric disappear into the kitchen. Smirking, he realized his mom had been listening in. Had he turned and walked out without the hug, he suspected he would have ran right into his mom.

"How'd it go?" the message asked.

"Better than I could have dreamed." He confessed, letting Blaine know how it went down.

"Really? That's great! What does this mean?" the next message asked.

Axl stared at his phone. He knew that the question was asked with multiple reasons in mind. He sat there, stunned to think he could talk openly about Blaine now, anywhere.

"He wants to meet you, Blaine." He replied.

"Oh?"

He smiled, though their speech was in words and conveyed no emotions, he could almost hear the uncertainty in that as if Blaine was right in front of him.

"It's a good thing. He even hugged me. That rarely ever happens B. Though, he tried to talk about sex with women. I had a feeling he was going to go more into it…like details but I put a stop to that." He typed, smiling as he pictured the horror on Blaine's face.

"No way!"

Axl laughed aloud and shook his head.

"Yea. All he got out was it was good before I stopped him."

"Shivers"

He laughed again.

"I do wonder what it's like, but the thought of your ass makes me forget about it."

"You know…I've wondered the same thing a few times, just as an experiment."

Staring at the words, he wasn't sure how to reply. He was so stunned that he sat there for a couple minutes before there was another message

"You there? Did I make you mad?"

"No, babe. I was just stunned. Maybe we could find a friend and try it out together…just to see." He wrote back, but for some reason, he didn't really want to. Sure he was intrigued and curious, but Blaine was enough for him.

"I don't think I want to try Axl. I'm sure it would feel good, but it makes me feel queasy just thinking about putting my dick in a vage."

This time he roared out loud. He had to bite his lip to stop from laughing more.

"LOL"

"Well…lol…it's the truth lol."

He felt the easiness beneath the words, knowing that Blaine wasn't worried at all. It was amazing how strong their relationship was even with the distance they lived apart. Knowing his father wanted to meet Blaine had made his spirit soar. Blaine wanted him to meet his parents as well. Axl wanted Blaine to come to dinner as soon as possible. Amazed at his own willingness, he left his phone on the bed and exited the room. Wondering if he was moving too fast he ran straight into his mom. She grunted and hit the wall. Wincing, he pulled her back and gave her an apologetic smile. Patting his arm, she began to walk away but halted at the look on his face. She must have sensed a situation that he felt embarrassed to approach because she smirked. Biting his lip, he looked at her.

"I want to invite him over for dinner as soon as possible. "He confessed, a bit louder than he meant.

"Oh," she said surprised, then, "sure, I'd like that too. To tell the truth I'm really proud of the way your dad is handling it." She finished.

He nodded enthusiastically. "I know. It needs to be something really good to eat." He pressed, hoping she'd get the hint and work on her cooking skills.

"Oh course, ask your dad and tell me what you think." She patted his shoulder and moved past and into her bedroom.

The sound of a sportscaster from ahead signaled a game was on. Realized he hadn't watched a game in days, he hurried forward. Glancing over, his dad smiled lazily and sat back with his beer. Returning the grin, he laid on the couch, completely forgetting his original intent on leaving his room. Before he knew it he was complaining about a penalty while Mike was laughing at his outrage. Scowling, he griped aloud at the TV. Glad he felt nothing had changed between them he turned and told him that the penalty made no sense. Hallway through the argument, his mom stood at the end of the couch.

"What'd he say?" she asked him.

"Say what?" Axl asked her confused.

She blinked twice.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, turning he looked at his dad, but his confidence wavered for a moment before he spoke up. "Um, I wanted to invite Blaine to dinner Friday…is that OK, or is it too soon for you?" he finally said quietly.

"Well, sure. I guess. Just don't get all….lovie dovey on us right away and I think it'll be fine." He said, voice sounding somewhat strange.

"Really? You mean he can come to dinner?" he asked, not believing his ears.

To his great surprise, his dad gave a reluctant smile and a nod. Feeling elated, he grinned broadly and turned back to the TV, wanting to get back to the game. There was a huff, than his mom left the end of the couch with a mutter of "boys."

They both looked and grinned at each other. "Girls." And went back to watching the game. He left the couch much happier than his dad. His team won, coming from behind and wiping the floor when the other in the last few minutes. Swinging by the kitchen, he grabbed a banana and headed back to his room. Jumping onto his bed, he picked up his cell and opened it. Groaning, he noticed he had missed several messages from Blaine. Realizing he hadn't planned on getting engrossed by watching a game, he hadn't explained to him where he was going. Smiling, he read through the messages. Most were just idle chit chat. The last one was a pic of Blaine's hard uncut cock. Snorting, he looked closer and realized it was a video message. Excited, he quickly closed his bedroom door and jumped back on the bed. Already feeling himself getting hard, he pulled out a small pair of earphones and plugged them into the side of the phone. Pushing one into his left ear, he pushed play.

"Axl, look at my cock. It's hard. It wants your mouth around it." Said Blaine's voice, he tanned hand slowly pushed his foreskin down to the base. Head exposed, he squeezed it and a glob of precum leaked out of the piss slit.

"Shit, this is hot." He told himself softly, rubbing his cock through his pants.

The phone went fuzzy as the view changed. Blaine pushed his index finger into the slit, letting precum gather on the tip. Turning the camera, he brought the finger up to his mouth. Opening his mouth, he pushed the finger in and sucked the precum off with a wink. Biting his lip, he paused the video and closed his eyes, listening for sounds outside his room. Hearing nothing, he smiled and unzipped his jean, then stopped. He realized he had stopped walking around his house and just boxers. Grinning he rose and pulled his clothes off so he was just basically bare. Looking down, he realized he couldn't do that at the moment. His own hard cock was poking through the opening of his boxers. Hand around his member, he hopped back on the bed and resumed the video.

"God I need your cock in man Axl. Look at my hairy hole." He groaned, pulling his legs back.

Blaine's furry hole was exposed, the dark pink rosebud puckered hole in the middle. Axl began pumping himself slowly, constantly stopping and listening for sounds outside his room. Blaine's thumb pushed into himself. The image of Blaine's face was blurry, but Axl could easily make out a smirk. A hand went down and Blaine's slight curved cock was pushed forward and stood straight into the air. His hand wrapped around the shaft and began to move up and down. His thick nuts began to bounce up and down as his hand fisted his cock faster. Blaine pulled his thumb out and pushed his middle finger inside. Giving an audible groan of pleasure, Blaine's finger dug deeper into that spot Axl knew he'd hit. Feeling his own release close, he listened again, making sure he was safe. Still safe, he resumed play.

"Oh, Axl, I'm close. God I wish your cock was in me." Blaine's voice sounded shaky.

Axl pumped faster, watching Blaine's finger digging at his hole. There was a gasp, and Axl looked closer. The bulge of veins and tendons that supplied Blaine's hard cock with blood twitched and pulsed. Axl shot his own load, thick white ropes landing all over his chest. On the video, Blaine moaned and stopped pumping. Hard cock pointing straight up, cum shot into the air and then ran in a river down the shaft as his ass continued to contract with the orgasm. A white stream leaked down the front side of Blaine's cock, following the slight curve and then down the middle of his nut sack. Finally, the lines pooled into the palm of his hand, which was still buried in his hole, pressing into his prostate gland. With a sigh, Blaine let his cock slap to his groin. Pulling out his finger, he brought his palm up to his mouth and lick off the seed.

Though he hadn't realized it, Axl had been doing the same thing. Reaching to the different spots on his chest, he wiped it up with his fingers before bringing them up to his mouth and sucking the still hot cum off the messy tips. Letting out his own sigh of contentment, he sat up and leaned over the bed and pulled a rag off the floor. Making sure he got it all, his chest was finally clear of the mess. Pulling his shirt back on, he got up and walked over to his closet, his now soft cock flopping around inside his boxers. Looking down, he found shorts and slipped them on over his boxers and laid back down on his bed, suddenly tired and wanting to sleep. Then he remembered to tell Blaine he was expected for dinner.

"Super-hot babe!" he wrote, "I jerked off to that."

"Ah…I was wondering when I'd hear from you again :P"

"Sorry, I was talking with my parents and we want you to come to dinner Friday night. Then I got wrapped in watching sports with my dad on TV." He wrote.

"They want me to come to dinner?"

Axl could imagine what Blaine face looked like. He would be totally shocked and not quite believing the words.

"You're messing with me, aren't you?"

Smirking, he knew that was going to be what he said.

"No, you're coming over for dinner Friday night. No excuses. Dad wants to meet you and I want my brother and sister to meet you." He wrote, surprised with the honesty of his own words.

"Really"

Again, Axl smiled, he could almost see the look of affection across Blaine's face.

"Absolutely. You're coming to dinner. If I have to I'll come and abduct you from school and bring you back in chains." He grinned as he pushed send.

"Axl…that means so much to me."

"You're important to me Blaine. I love you." He felt emotional, but kept it in check.

"Luv you too. So, what are we going to have for dinner?"

"Dunno…anything you're allergic too?" he asked, wondering how he hadn't asked that before.

"Yes, actually. Tuna, Any kind of bean that's not green….like pinto, chili, black eye peas, kidney, etc."

Axl stared at the words…beans? How could someone live without them?

"You're kidding about the beans, right?"

"NO, I'm not. I have to be careful about what I eat. If I have some and don't purge it almost right away I get really, really sick."

"Huh, never heard about someone being allergic to beans. I'll tell mom. I don't like tuna myself so I'm pretty sure we'll be safe with that food. Anything specific you want? Mom's not that good of a cook but I can make sure figures out how to fix something by Friday if I have to."

"Lol, Axl, don't do that. Let her fix whatever. I'll probably be too nervous to eat much. Your dad is really tall, and kind of intimidating to me."

"Nah, he's a cool dad. He hugged me and said he wanted to meet me. How lucky am I?"

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later Axl."

Frowning, he looked at the message. Feeling his heart sink, something told him he had just made a major error. Biting his lip, he couldn't understand what was going on. After a few moments, he decided to write back.

"B?"

"I'll talk to you later."

He stared at the words, not understanding how he could feel the best he'd ever felt in his life, down to one of the lowest in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry Blaine." He wrote fiercely, noticing how the screen on his phone was becoming blurry.

He waited for a long time, tears fell, though thankfully nothing too heavy. Finally, he heard a chime. Grasping the phone, he looked down.

"No, I'm sorry Axl. I got jealous. My dad wasn't like that. Look, now I feel ashamed for treating you like that. You don't deserve that. It's just hard for me…my dad and I were fairly close, but just as I figured out who I was something happened that changed everything. I don't know what it was but after that time, and when I finally came out he wasn't happy at all…Coop was the only one really there for me….sure he would tease me and over criticize like you wouldn't believe, but at least he treated me the same. Again, I'm so sorry Axl. I could tell by the way you typed "B" that you knew something was wrong. Though I'm ashamed, I can't help reflect how well we can read each other even through electronics. I can't wait for dinner Friday. I do have to get some rest now boyo."

Unable to help himself, he smiled broadly and looked at the words again. Glancing over at the clock, he hadn't realized how late it was. It was well after 11. The door to the bedroom opened and Brick walked in and climbed onto his bed. In his hands, was a thick book with a finger keeping place of where he was reading. Glancing up, Brick looked at him without expression before turning the night light by his bed on and opening the book. Axl watched him, wondering how he should approach what he had in mind. Finally, he sighed heavily and looked up and stared at his brother. Sensing the look, Brick's eyes shifted from the book to his own face. Putting the book down, he waited expectantly.

"Brick…um, Friday, I'm having a friend come over for dinner. Someone who is very special to me." He started.

"A new girlfriend huh? Who is it this time?" he asked, seeming to be bored with the subject.

Biting his lip, he finally let out "His, name," he said, feeling as if the world had stopped, "is Blaine."

Eyes snapping back to his, Brick's head lifted and didn't move. The expression on his face was unreadable. He knew he had said it right though, because the fact Brick was studying him more than the book meant he had more to process in his mind than usual.

"Blaine…that's a boy's name I think." He said, hesitantly.

"Correct…" he said flatly, feeling his face burning.

"Axl, are you…is this a joke?" he asked, suddenly wary.

"Brick, I'm straight, but Blaine, is my boyfriend." He finally said it.

"How is that possible…you mean you're bi?" he asked, looking even more confused that he thought was possible.

"No…I don't know how to describe it. I still like chicks. But I like Blaine, on so many levels. He's more special to me than all my last girlfriends put together." He finished.

"OK." He said, not sounding or looking surprised, or skeptical, or disgusted.

"You know what I mean by boyfriend…right?" he asked, worried he might not get it.

"Yea…." He said distractedly, opening his book again.

"Like, I make out with him like I do girls…" he said, unbelievably.

"Yes, Axl, I know what it means. Holding hands with him, kissing him, other stuff…" he said, the tips of his ears turning a shade of red.

"You're cool with your big bro being with another dude?" he persisted.

"Axl, I'm trying to read. Yes, I don't really see much difference." And with that, he lifted his book and his face was hidden.

Sinking back into his bed, he began to smile again. Reaching over, he picked up his phone and wrote a text.

"Hey Sam, it's Axl."

He waited for so long he began to fall asleep when it chimed.

"S'up dude?"

"Don't mean to bother you, but when does your school have a homecoming dance?"

"Was wondering when you were going to message me about that. This year it's actually on Halloween."

"Awesome."

"I heard you told your parents about you and Blaine. How'd it go?"

Blaine sure knew how to pick friends that actually cared about each other.

"Yeah. Really well….he's coming over for dinner Friday night…I'm kind of nervous now that I told someone other than just him and my family."

"Don't worry about it…remember…Blaine will be even more nervous that you."

"I want to take him to your homecoming dance…but I'm wondering how to do it."

"Well last year for Mr. Shoe…the whole class did something that might work."

"NO! Blaine told me about that lol."

"Ight lol."

"Well….I really, really want to go with him to his dance. I'll try to think of something…OK if I run it by you and see what you think once I get an idea?"

"Sure dude. TTYL, bed time."

"Night."

"Hey Brick." He called over to him, but Brick hadn't even acknowledged him while the book was in his face.

"Oy!" he snapped.

Reluctantly, Brick looked up and over his book with an annoyed look.

"What?" he demanded.

"During dinner Friday, ask me what I'm doing for Halloween" he smirked.

"OK" he said distractedly.

"What did I just say?" he frowned.

"Ask you what you're doing for Halloween" he said impatiently.

Satisfied, he looked away deviously. Looking back over, he noticed Brick's attention was back to reading his book. Checking the clock, it was now almost a quarter till midnight. Sighing, he laid back with his arms behind his head. Out of the corner of each eye, he could see the dark tufts of hair sticking out of his pits. Glancing over again, he made sure Brick was still engrossed in his book. He turned a page noisily and pulled his book closer to his face. Grinning, he tilted his head and sniffed each of his pit. They were clean and smelled nice. Sticking his tongue out, he dipped it into the depression. The salty taste made him hard, but he resisted and flipped onto his side, letting his lids flutter closer. Slowly, he drifted off into slumber.


	46. Meet the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bunch of the little details in this chapter is only going to make sense to those of you who have watched multiple episodes of the Middle.

He didn't know what he was so nervous. Already he had tried on four different outfits, but didn't like any of them. Well, he did like them a lot. However, he wanted to dress as casually as possible. Grinning, he looked at himself in the mirror. Instead of wearing khaki's he wore dark denim jeans, with a light tan t-shirt and long sleeved green over shirt. Satisfied, he turned and headed out the door. All day he had been stressing about this. Starting the car, he took one more look at himself in the rearview mirror. Letting out a breath of nervousness, he made his way out of his driveway and headed for Orson.

The ride took no time, or so it seemed. Before he knew it, he had parked on the curb. Turning the car off, he hesitated and looked at the house. Darkness had fallen early due to the cloudy skies. His hands were still wrapped around the steering wheel, tight and sweaty. He had the horrible urge to turn the car back on and head home again. The front door opened and he noticed a figure walk through. With the porch light off, he couldn't tell who it was but a moment later Axl's face smiled down at him from outside his window. Shaking, he tried to pry his hands off the wheel but nothing happened. Axl's bright white teeth shone as he laughed at his predicament. Reaching down, he opened the door and leaned in. Giving him a quick kiss on the check, he nuzzled his neck until Blaine felt himself smile.

"There it is. Come on, B. They want to meet you." He whispered, taking a step back and holding out his hand for him to grab.

***Earlier***

"Sue, I need to talk to you." He said, just wanting to get it out as fast as possible.

"OK." She said brightly.

He didn't know why, but he was already annoyed with her. She was sitting on her single bed with some sort of trapper keeper. All across the top papers were scattered along with several pens and pencils. As she looked up inquisitively at him, he inwardly groaned. Telling her yesterday would have been better, but he kept putting off and eventually forgot what he was wanting to talk to her about. Now, he glanced at the clock and realized Blaine should be arriving any time. Knowing he had left her no time to prepare for what he was about to say, he tried to stay calm and not become overly annoyed by her. Taking a deep breath, he sat at the end of her bed. Automatically, her eyes got huge and looked scared. Apparently she knew something was wrong when he didn't start picking on her right away.

"Look, I told you yesterday I had a friend coming over for dinner tonight." He started.

"I know, I know. I'll try not to embarrass you." She cut in.

"No! That's not it…" he looked down at his hands, wishing he could just crawl away.

"Sorry!" she said, looking hurt.

Groaning, he shook his head. "Blaine, is much more than a friend to me, Sue." He said softly.

"Axl, I think he's here." He heard his mom yell.

"What?" Sue asked, but he was already standing and walking out of the room.

Some part of him knew he had just left Sue knowing less than anyone else in the house. Axl hadn't even taken the time to dress in anything other than his boxers. He had opened the door halfway when it closed again. Turning he looked at his mom in confusion. She stood back and looked at him up and down. Frowning, he looked down and knew instantly what she wanted. Groaning loudly, he raced back to his room. To be honest, it was a good thing she had called attention to his lack of clothes. Halfway down the hallway he felt his junk start to swell. Shaking his head, he slipped his school clothes on, determined to look casual. Knowing he looked good, he exited his room and made his way back down the hall. He thought he heard his name from Sue's room, but ignored it as he opened the door. Parked on the curb, Blaine sat in his dark blue Chevy Cruz. Grinning, he jumping down the steps, he approached, studying Blaine's body language.

The engine was off, but his hands still clutched the wheel. Veins on his hands were very visible, even from this distance. Sighing, he walked up to the door and knocked on the window. Blaine slowly turned his head and looked at his face as if looking at something past him. Smiling broadly, he shook his head and opened the door for him. Leaning down, he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pushed his nose forward until Blaine finally turned his head. Their eyes met and Blaine's stony expression melted into something more relaxed. Lightly pressing their lips together and pulled back, not wanting to get too into it. Blaine smiled softly gave him a thankful look.

"There it is. Come on, B. They want to meet you." He whispered, taking a step back and holding out his hand for him to grab.

Taking a breath Blaine reached out and took his hand. Grunting, he pulled him out of the car so they stood side by side. Aware his actions were visible to anyone looking out their window, he reluctantly stepped back. Though he was becoming more and more comfortable with his actions with Blaine, he realized others might not feel the same. Some might even become hostile and would vent at the family as a whole. He wanted to hold Blaine's hand on their way to the front door, but resisted. Thankfully, Blaine looked just as anxious as he felt. Turning, he closed the door and clicked the button to lock it. Looking up, he noticed his dad standing at the door. Starting to feel uneasy, he dropped his gaze to his feet. Hearing the door open, he looked up again and watched his dad approach. Next to him, Blaine side stepped, lengthening the distance between them.

"Good to meet you." Blaine said, trying to sound confident.

There was a moment's hesitation then his dad gave a small smile and shook his hand.

"How are you?" he asked, releasing the hand.

"I'm good, a little nervous I guess." He said shakily.

"Nice car." He said, looking behind him.

Axl released his breath, which he hadn't realized he had been holding. Nodding encouragingly to Blaine they turned back around.

"Oh, yea, I really like it. Got it last year for my birthday." He said, sounding a bit more normal.

"Brand new?" he asked, taking a look from the back.

"Pre-owned." He replied.

His dad's stance became even more relaxed before finally turning and heading back toward the house without a second look. A bit taken aback, Blaine looked at him for direction. Nodding, Axl gestured for him to follow. Though they didn't hold hands, they walked side by side. With every other step their fingers brushed together softly. Inside, his mom came to the door and hugged him. His dad looked annoyed and gave Blaine an apologetic look. Axl had told Blaine to do something if this happened. Holding back his excitement, he waited and pressed his foot onto his with urgency. Blaine briefly looked away and then looked back at his dad

"Girls" he mouthed.

Smiling broadly, his dad smiled approvingly and turned back around and headed for the kitchen. Finally, his mom released Blaine and also headed toward the kitchen. Axl frowned, completely forgetting to check what was going to be for dinner. Sitting over on the couch, Brick was reading for a change. Axl started to open his mouth but Blaine tugged at his arm and shook his head. Looking back, he tilted his head in question.

"Let him finish a page before you break his concentration." He said, a bit louder than expected.

Brick looked up, surprised by the thoughtful comment. He smiled and nodded his head, then dropped it again. Rolling his eyes, Axl walked over to the kitchen while Blaine walked over to sit next to Brick. Watching him, Axl grinned as Blaine began to speak just as Brick turned a page from his book. Satisfied, he turned back and looked at what was for dinner. Looking around, he couldn't help but notice that there were Pizza Hut boxes on the counter. Feeling his jaw dropping, he glanced behind and made sure Brick and Blaine were fully engrossed in what he was reading, stepped into the kitchen and lifted up the lids. To his surprise, instead of pizza, he found lasagna. Next to the boxes, was a box of powdered mashed potato mix. To the side of the box was a package of Kings Hawaiian Rolls. Biting his lip, he turned and looked at his mom.

"Brick, make sure Doris is okay." called his mom, ignoring him.

"Who?" he asked, then eyes widened.

Setting down his book, he rose and walked off. Blaine rose and followed him out of the room and then out of the back door. Axl shook his head, still not believing his parents were letting him watch their Aunt's basset hound while they were gone. After only a few moments, they both came back inside and sat back down on the couch. Blaine looked over his shoulder at the door and smiled at him before returning his focus to Brick. Pushing him aside, his mom set a pan down next to the boxes and quickly scooped out the lasagna and placed it into than, making it appear as if she made it herself. The microwave dinged and he naturally opened the door. A smell of rich bread hit his nostrils as he pulled out the rolls, which had been pulled apart and placed randomly. Lifting the bowl, he passed it over the counter to his dad. Placing it on the table, he pointed to the silverware. Not sure why, but he began to help set the table, looking over his shoulder and listening to Brick chat with Blaine. Taking the pan with the lasagna, his mom handed it to him. Only then did he noticed the stove was on and a pan was steaming atop it. Turning the stove off, she added salt and pepper and a bit of butter and deemed it ready. Axl took the mashed potatoes and placed the bowl on a pot holder.

"It's ready." She said brightly.

"Come on, you don't want him to really have what she usually makes do you?" his dad asked, looking somewhat amused.

"Hey, I make good food." She said, turning and looking at the living room.

"Brick, Blaine, Dinner's ready." Said his dad before he could say anything.

Before Blaine stood, Axl raced over to the counter and pulled the pizza hut boxes and rolls package off and opened the stove. Big mistake, the quilt they always kept in there rolled out onto the kitchen floor. Feeling his face burn with embarrassment, he through the boxes and packages into the stove and kicked the quilt into the utility room just as Blaine rose. Blaine said something to Brick as they walked up to the dining table. Looking at the meal, Blaine looked impressed and nodded to his mom. She blushed and his dad rolled his eyes. Brick was about to sit down but his mom tugged at his sleeve.

"Go tell Sue dinner's ready Brick." She said calmly.

"Sue! Dinner's ready!" Brick shouted, making Blaine jump and caused his mom to cringe.

Axl, on the other hand felt panicked, having totally forgot to fully explain who Blaine was. Cursing inwardly, he exited the kitchen and went into Sue's room. He grunted as they collided. She fell back onto her bed and he to the floor at the foot of her bed. Groaning, he looked up and saw stars. Closing his eyes, he finally sat up and looked at her with a scowl. She didn't look too hurt. She was just rubbing her forehead and gazing down at him. Shaking his head again, he stood, and before she could say anything, he spoke.

"Look, I tried to tell you before, but Blaine is my boyfriend. Be nice!" he said, and before she could get more than a "what?" out, he left and joined the rest at the table.

Sitting next to Brick, who was sitting next to his dad, Blaine looked at him with concern. Shaking his head, he sat next to Blaine with his mom on his other side. Finally, Sue walked into the kitchen and slowed, staring at the table. Blaine looked up and smiled at her. Blinking, she turned her head to look at him, then at her dad, then at Brick, before finally looking back at Blaine. Rotating her body, his mom leaned forward and pulled at Sue's arm. Still not blinking, she kept her eyes on Blaine. Axl could feel his face turning red as she finally sat and looked between the two of them.

"Let's eat!" his mom said loudly enough to bring Sue out of her trance.

So they dug in. Blaine nodded to her and told her his name. It seemed she didn't really hear him because she kept calling him Brain. Finally tired of it, Axl lost his temper

"It's Blaine, dork!" he growled.

"Axl!" said Blaine, looking shocked.

"What?" he asked, defiantly.

"Don't call her names, she obviously is in a state of shock." He said with a smirk, as if he wanted to say something else.

"Thanks, Drain, I mean Brain….Blaine!" she finally shouted.

"OK." He chuckled over at her.

"So," said his father, loudly, "good at track I hear." He said, looking over.

"Oh, yea…" said Blaine, trying to play along, glancing sideways at him.

Axl's face felt on fire, but luckily Blaine didn't look mad.

"What's your favorite part?" he asked, sounding a bit suspicious.

"Hurdles and sprinting." said Blaine immediately.

Nodding, his dad smiled and looked happier.

"I used to wrestle too." Blaine said, taking a bite at his roll.

"Really?" asked Sue, finally looking more at ease.

"My ex-boyfriend, Matt, was in wrestling. He was really good." She said quickly.

"That's nice. Dalton Academy used to have a wrestling team but it was disbanded before I went there." Blaine explained, chewing on lasagna.

"What's the school you got to now?" asked Frankie.

"McKinley High. It's my second year there, before that I was at Dalton for two years." He went on.

"Dalton?" asked Mike.

"A private high school for boys, a little west of Lima. I went there after an accident." He said, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"What kind of accident?" asked Sue.

Blaine glanced at her, then at him with reluctance.

"Don't worry about it Sue." Said Frankie, probably guessing what it dealt with.

"I'll just say Dalton doesn't allow bullying of any kind. Strict policy." He finally said.

"Sounds nice." She responded, looking over at him.

Axl shrugged and continued with his food. The meal went without a hitch. By the time they were done, Axl felt all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing his family was getting along with Blaine so well. Still, he waited for Brick to mention Halloween. Throughout the meal, Brick said only a few words, usually because Blaine had engaged him in the conversation. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sue was telling his mom about what she was going to be. Apparently she was going to be something from a Doctor Seuss character. At that point, Brick looked up and looked at him sideways for confirmation. Giving a slight nod, he looked over at Axl and said in a very loud voice.

"What are you doing for Halloween Axl?" he called out of nowhere, cutting off Sue in midsentence.

"Well, I wanted to take Blaine here to his homecoming dance." He said, feeling his face burn as his parents looked over at them.

"Oh…" Blaine said surprised, and blushed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw his mom smile but he was determined not to look at his dad.

"Well?" he asked again, reaching under the table where his parents couldn't see and giving Blaine's thigh a squeeze.

"Umm…yea, of course." He said, very flustered but obviously pleased.

"Great." He said, reaching his hand over the table and giving Blaine's a squeeze that was visible to everyone.

"Unless your parent's have any objections." Blaine said suddenly and looked at both of them full in the face.

"I think it's a great idea." Said Frankie.

"Um…"his dad hesitated.

Axl felt his heart sink, but Blaine's expression never wavered.

"Will it be safe?" he asked, glancing over to Axl and then back to Blaine.

Blaine nodded and finally his dad gave a reluctant and visible nod of the head.

Once more, Axl felt his heart lift and he could barely get through the rest of the evening. Looking over at the clock, he realized it was almost nine. Energized, he grinned at Blaine and stood.

"Let's go see that new movie you wanted to see." He said pulling him up.

Oh…well…"said Blaine looking at both his parents for permission.

Axl didn't give them a chance as he walked over to the doorway and put on his jacket. Blaine stood and walked over and shook both his parents hands and finally Sue's. As he walked by Brick, he ruffled his hair and finally met him in the open doorway. Both parents called good bye as Axl closed the door behind them. Blaine smirked at him, knowing full well he had no idea what movie he was talking about. Being dark outside, Axl took a chance and leaned in, giving him a full on kiss on the mouth. Blaine moaned, but pulled apart quickly, shaking his head warningly. Jutting out his lip, Axl tried to make Blaine feel sorry for him. Ignoring him, Blaine headed over to his car and unlocked it. Almost giddy, Axl hopped in the passenger side and closed the door. Leaning over Blaine finally opened his mouth and their tongues met in the dark interior of the car.

"You were so great. They really liked you, I can tell with them." He said proudly, reaching down between Blaine's legs.

"You're going to come with me to homecoming?" he asked, sounding choked up.

"Absolutely!" he said without hesitation.

"But everyone will see you at my school….we have a huge class." He said, sounding worried.

"Who cares, I'll have you beside me." He chuckled, as Blaine gasped as he unzipped his pants.

"Not here." He said, voice a higher pitch as he felt his flesh come in contact with his member.

"Then you better drive because I want you as soon as possible." he said, pulling his uncut cock through the opening of his pants.

Groaning, he turned the car on and pulled out into the road. It was clear Blaine had no idea where they should go. Reluctantly, he released Blaine and looked around. Deciding on the high school baseball field, he pointed the way. This time of year there would be no one around and he had wanted to check out the dugout. As soon as the car pulled into the lot, Blaine grinned over at him as if amused with his extensive sports involvement. Shutting the car off, Blaine opened the door, mirroring Axl. They came together and kissed, intertwining their fingers, they made their way over to the small dugout. Once inside, Axl peered out and then jumped on the edge of the dugout lip and peered over the top. There was a tug and he felt cool air rush into his pants while he was standing on the edge.

Instead of jumping back down, he stood there and felt Blaine's hand wriggle into his pants and finally come into contact with his cock. He moaned as he was gripped tighter. Below, Blaine gave a chuckle and he felt his member being maneuvered out of the front of his boxers and into the night air. His cock was surrounded by a hot wetness, making his legs shake. He gave a gasp as he felt his feet slip off the edge, causing him to latch onto the top of the dugout. Blaine gave another laugh pulled back. Now wet, his cock shivered as it exited Blaine's mouth. Arms wrapped around his calves and Axl felt Blaine tug him down. Finally, he released his hold on the top of the building. Expecting to fall, he was surprised as Blaine easily lowered him down and set him down on the edge. Looking down, he smiled as Blaine leaned up and gave him a swift kiss before ducking his head back down onto his hardness.

His mouth dropped open and he placed his hands on Blaine's hair, moving it up and down his length. It was too good, he was already feeling his nuts tighten. Still, he could bring Blaine's mouth to a halt. He grunt as he let loose his cum into a surprised Blaine's mouth. There was a groan and then a buzz of humming as he sucked every drop out of his cock. Shaking, Axl released his hold on Blaine's hair. Grinning, he pushed forward and pressed his tongue into his mouth. Tasting his own load, he grinned into the kiss. Below, Blaine pulled at the button to his pants and with a pop, they opened. Blaine reached his hands under his ass and lifted him into the air. Pulling back from his lips he looked at Blaine. Though the light was dim, he thought he could make out a smirk on his face. Shaking his head, he leaned in again and nipped at Blaine's ear.

"Are you going to fuck me Blaine?" he teased, feeling Blaine stand him up and turn him around.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, yanking his pants and boxers down just below his ass.

"Yes." He whispered, though to be honest, he wanted to fuck him instead.

"Good." He growled, as he lowered himself and spread his furry cheeks apart.

Axl bit down on his lower lip as he felt the tongue enter his hole. He was already getting hard again as he felt a finger probe him. The heat and wetness of his tongue returned and he groaned louder.

"Your ass is so wet and tight." Blaine mumbled, his mouth buried into his ass.

"Do me." He said, as he felt a finger plunge inside and automatically press into his prostate gland.

"OK" said Blaine shakily.

The heat disappeared, as the sound of shuffling material took its place. Blaine's breathing began to quicken as he came closer. Turning his head, he peered down and watched Blaine's uncut cock press into his cheeks. With a quick kiss, Blaine pushed into him. Axl hissed and leaned forward, biting his lip. Finally, his entire length was buried inside him. Blaine's hands dropped down to his hips as he held still for a few moments. Clearly, he was halting a too quick release. Laughing, Axl remembered how he had almost done the same thing when he first fucked Blaine. He knew exactly how it felt. Grinning, he squeezed his ass hard and pushed back. Blaine's eyes opened and he shook his head side to side rather quickly. Sighing, he nodded and stopped his teasing.

Giving him a kiss, he pulled back and pushed back in slowly. His bare white ass was rather easy to see in the darkness. He could barely see Blaine at all. His skin tone was naturally dark while his own seemed to sun burn after only an hour of being outside. He grunted as Blaine began to thrust harder into him. Turning his hips a bit to the side, he thrust again and the slight curve caused the head to press against his prostate. He gasped and pushed back as he continued to build speed. From behind, Blaine started puffing and he gave a small cry and went rigid. Hot cum filled his insides as shook from his orgasm. Axl leaned back and reached down and jerked his own cock. After a few strokes, Blaine knocked his hand away and took over. He leaned back and groaned as he came again, his seed landing across three feet of the wooden bench near the floor. Grinning, he pointed it out to Blaine who just chuckled.

"I needed that." Blaine breathed, stepping back and let his softening cock slide out of him.

"I could tell." Axl laughed standing up straight moving his ass back and forth enticingly.

Blaine leaned down and gave a kiss to each cheek before slapping it harshly.

"Youch!" He yelped.

"Too hard?" he teased.

"Yes." He said, looking down at hand print outlined across the white flesh.

"I'm sorry." He said, sounding really remorseful.

"Don't do that again." he warned, but couldn't keep the smirk from forming.

Looking relieved and leaned in and pressed their noses together. That was starting to become a thing with them. Something with which he actually liked. Axl smiled and patted his lap. Automatically, Blaine hopped on and snuggled close to him. Sighing, he hugged him tight and leaned back against the dugout wall. They sat there for a while, not saying a thing, just cuddling. Overhead, Axl noticed a shooting star race across the night sky.

"I love you." Blaine said softly, kissing his cheek

"Love you to B." whispered Axl, letting his eyes close.

"Well…I hate to say it but I need to head home. Both my parents are actually home tonight, so they want to hear about tonight….well at least mom does. Cooper is supposed to be there as well, so I know he's going to hound me about you." He explained with a sigh as he stood.

"That's cool B. You can tell Cooper you topped again if you want." He said, knowing Blaine would not want to have to conversation.

Now that he had gotten used to his brother, he didn't really care that Cooper knew what they did. Well, how could he when he actually stood right next to them and watched them fuck each other. Blaine shook his head and wouldn't meet his eye, a sign he was trying to forget that happened. Laughing, Axl took his hand and they walked back to his car. The way back to his house they talked about how their day at school was and then about what Blaine thought of his family. He got along well with Brick, finding his oddness rather interesting rather than annoying. Sue, he actually thought was sweet. Again, they talked about how she had no idea about what her friend Brad was really like. Though he personally thought within the next few days, she'd figure it out now that she met Blaine. After a really long kiss, he stepped out of his car and walked to the porch and watched the car turn the corner and was out of sight.


	47. Don't Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Darren and Shawn chapter. I can't help myself, next chapter will be entirely Axl and Blaine

**another Shawn and Darren chapter. Next one will be Blaine and Axl**

"We've got to stop this." Shawn said, letting Darren pull him into his bedroom.

"Why?" he asked, closing the door.

"Umm…" he tried to say, but dropped off when Darren tugged his zipper down.

"Hmmm?" Darren smirked, reaching through the opening in front of his pants.

"Nothing, just get down there." He finally said, pushing Darren down to his knees.

Smiling, Darren pulled his cock through the zipper and went down on him. Moaning, Shawn closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting it rest against the bedroom door. Reaching down, he put his hand on the back of Darren's head while his other unbuttoned his pants. Immediately, they dropped to the floor. Below, Darren engulfed his hard cock whole, letting his tongue swirl over the head before resting on the underside of the shaft. The slight downward curve made it easy for it to slide in until his lips rested against his thick pubes. Reaching up, Darren scratched the forest above his cock. Darren pulled back and pushed his tongue inside the opening in his boxers, using it to lift his nut sack up and finally through the same opening. He moaned as they were suddenly wet with saliva.

Shifting his hands to the sides of Darren's face, he gripped him and pulled him up. He met his mouth with hunger, wanting his tongue pressing against his own. Moaning deeply, Darren forced his tongue into his mouth with haste. In one quick move, Darren slammed him into the door, rutting his hips against Shawn's bare member. It was a good thing no one else was home, because the force was so great that it created a loud bang. He didn't know why he felt like this every time they got together, which admittedly, had been more often than they had originally planned. Battling against his thick tongue, he finally relented. He could feel Darren's huge cock pressing against his own through his pants.

Reaching down, he unzipped him, and his cock immediately popped out. Surprised, he tried to reach in the zipper, but the size of his meat took up too much space. So, he pulled at the button and his fly opened, then fell to the floor. Feeling a smile against his lips, he wrapped his hand around his length, giving it a hard squeeze. Gasping, Darren pulled his face back and let his head fall against Shawn's chest. Grinning, he released his hold and slid his fingers down the shaft until he reached Darren's own pubes. Chuckling, he push him back a bit and looked down. It seemed Darren had gone commando today. He still marveled at his best friends' size. Thick, almost too much to wrap his hand around it, and well over eight inches, probably much longer, but he never measured.

Gazing into his eyes, Darren smiled softly, reached down, cupping his ass and lifted him into the air. Giving a surprised chuckle, he leaned in and nibbled at the top of Darren's ear as he was turned around and laid across his bed. Legs dangling over the edge, he watched as Darren pulled at his boxers. Lifting his ass a bit, they were then slipped down his thighs and fell atop his pants, which were still around his ankles. Leaning in, Darren sucked at his exposed nuts. Shawn moaned, and let his back fall against his bed. Tugs on his shoes told him they were coming off, and seconds later they were. Pulling harshly at his jeans, they were soon off, along with his boxers, leaving him only in a t shirt and socks. Leaning up on his elbows, he took hold of Darren's shirt and pulled until it slipped off his head. With it off, he brought it up to his face and smelled it. He gave a pause and looked down at the clothing, not believing he had just sniffed his best friend's attire. Luckily, Darren hadn't noticed as he pulled his own shoes off. Throwing the shirt to the side, he pulled his own off as Darren stood.

"I'm going to fuck you." Darren said, without any hint of tenderness.

"Do it." He agreed.

Nodding, he leaned in and kissed him hard, dropping his hand and tugging at Shawn's weeping cock. Their tongues battled for a bit, before Darren licked his face and snuffled at his ear. Biting his lips, he tilted his head, giving him more room to work. Pulling back a bit, he placed kisses down his upper chest and paused at his nipples. Flicking the buds with his tongue, he leaned in and gave them a harsh nip. He yelped, but loved it.

"The other." He panted.

Looking up, he caught Darren's smirk as he gave another harsh nip. He didn't know why, but he was getting seriously turned on.

"The other…"he whimpered.

Winking, Darren slowly worked his way over, then just before he got there, and slid his head down, leaving it untouched. He groaned in frustration as Darren kept moving downward, with an evil grin across his mouth. Shaking his head, he dropped it and reached his fingers down and twisted his nipples. Letting out a sharp hiss, Darren had slapped his hands away.

"Leave em alone, or I won't touch them again." he growled.

"Please." He whined, not able to disguise his need.

Raising an eyebrow, he shook his head and went down, briefly dipping his tongue into his belly button. Darren's thick hands wrapped around both of his legs and pulled him to the edge. Ass now hanging off the bed, it was open for him. A thick finger pressed against his entrance, but not hard enough to go through. Shawn tilted his head down until his chin rested against chest. Standing over him, Darren had a hand wrapped around his length, slowly jerking as his thumb finally sunk into his tightness. Hissing, Shawn bit his lip and let his head fall back.

"Jerk yourself off." Said Darren, eyes glued to Shawn's cock, which bobbed with his pulse.

Reaching down, he pressed his index finger into the piss slit while the other hand went down and around the shaft. Bringing the hand to his face, he sucked off the precum from the digit. His left hand pumped his length, twisting as his palm passed around the head.

"Keep doing it." He said, dropping to his knees.

Nodding, he kept at it, though not very hard or fast. He wanted to shoot his load into Darren. Winking, Darren sucked at his nuts for a bit, making him groan louder. Slowly, he used his tongue to push the sack to the side and pressed his tongue against the lump of nerve that pumped blood into his cock that made it hard. The finger slid out of his hole as Darren went lower. Shawn could feel the most heat coming out of Darren's mouth in heavy puffs. He felt the tongue weave through the hair in his crack and finally halted at the puckered rim. Not able to help himself, he jerked faster as he felt the tongue enter him.

"Oh..." he moaned weakly.

"Yeah?" teased Darren, looking up.

"Dude…" he smiled down at him.

Maintaining eye contact, he pressed in to him more forcibly.

"Ugh." He gasped, automatically lifting his legs into the air.

Chuckling, he continued to work on him. The thick and hot saliva began to build, feeling like his hole was swelling. Moving his hand around, Darren dug in above his tongue and pressed into hi prostate hard. Shawn shook. He didn't want to come yet, but he couldn't seem to stop jerking his cock. Suddenly, Darren stood abruptly. Looming over him, he grunted, and thick ropes of cum erupted from his cock, landing all over his body. With his other hand, he reached down and pinched Shawn's untouched nipple. Giving a cry, he unloaded, thick white globs splattered over his chest as Darren continued to jerk himself. Still shaking, he dropped to his knees and pressed his cock at Shawn's hole.

"Ready?" he squeaked.

Unable to speak, he nodded.

AXL POV

This is wrong, he shouldn't be spying on his best friends. He had noticed them acting strange and talking in whispers during the last class of the day. Guessing they were going to fool around, he waited for them to arrive at Shawn's house. They had hurried into the house, not even bothering to look at him. To an extent, he felt left out and hurt they didn't ask him to join. But, something told him that they were starting to act like a couple. Or maybe it was because they were just teen boys and couldn't get anyone else to do for them what they had to do themselves. He wondered if they would have ever fooled around like this had it not been for Blaine's orgy.

Glad no one else in the neighborhood was home, he snuck around the back of Shawn's house. His room was on the back side of the house, with two windows. One window was large and low to the ground. But the second was smaller, and was right over where his bedside table was. The level of the floor was far above the ground. It was high enough that Axl's eyes could see clearly into the room. Most importantly, his head only came to the lower right hand corner of it, where there was a small space that provided a clear view of the bed, and yet no one in the room would notice if someone was peeking inside. Though he felt ashamed, he couldn't help but want to see what his two friends did together when he wasn't around.

Looking around, he was happy that the large privacy fence blocked the view of the backyard from any of the other houses that surrounded it. Slowly, he peeked into the window in the small space where his observation would go unnoticed. Darren was down on his knees, moving his head back and forth in front of Shawn. Axl felt his own cock growing hard. After a bit, Darren stood and pushed Shawn into the door and they kissed. Darren shuffled a bit, then his jeans dropped to the floor, showing his perfect white ass. Not able to help it, Axl unzipped his own jeans and pulled his cock out and jerked it. Darren lifted Shawn, and they turned and walked to the bed. Shawn was thrown atop it. They halted as they fully removed the remainder of their clothing.

Darren moved down his body and halted, and messed with Shawn's nipple. There was some mumbling, then he moved over and then abruptly went down south. Shawn's face looked frustrated. So…it would appear while his fetish was armpits, Shawn's was nipples. He'd have to remember that. Both of them halted. Darren stood over Shawn, jerking himself. There was more mumbling then Shawn reached down and joined Darren jerking himself off. Axl pumped himself harder and faster as he saw Darren swat Shawn's hand away from his nipple. Darren lowered himself and worked on his nuts and finally down to the prize. Axl started to shudder, feeling himself getting close. Darren stood and shot his load all over Shawn. Axl grunted, shooting his own onto the side of the house below Shawn's bedroom window as Shawn came as well after Darren twisted his nipple.

Panting, Axl suddenly felt ashamed and dirty. Grumbling, he put his cock away and returned to his own house, pulling out his cell phone.

"I feel so dirty." He sent a text to Blaine.

As he entered his home, his cell chimed with an alert.

"Oh? Why's that."

"I spied on Darren and Shawn." He sent, feeling bad.

"Why? Where they messing around?"

"Yea…without me Blaine." He wrote sadly.

"What did they do?"

"Just jerked off, but it was so hot. I feel like such a perv."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm a huge perv. I can't help it, I don't know how many I've spied on, I just can't help myself. That's one of the things I look for when I search for porn online."

"I remember you saying you liked to spy on straight guys." He sent, feeling better.

"Yea…I'm a peeping Tom. I've learned to suppress my guilt. I'll show you how sometime."

"lol. OK. I feel better. I ended up standing outside this bedroom window and jerked off to them. I shot my load on the side of his house. LOL"

"That's hot!"

"What are you going to be for homecoming?" he sent, already knowing what his costume was.

"I'm not saying. It's a surprise. Axl, I still can't believe you're coming with me to a public dance…as my boyfriend. We don't have to hold hands or dance or anything, I'm just touched you're doing all this in front of others."

"I'm holding your hand Blaine, though I'm not very fond of dancing…maybe I'll join you if there's the chicken dance…" he smiled

"lol. Alright. Well, I've gotta go. I've got a test tomorrow. Love you Ax.

"Ditto B" he sighed.

Feeling so much better he through his clothes to the floor and jumped onto the couch in his boxers, reaching for the tv remote.

***Darren's POV***

"Did you see that?" Shawn asked.

"What?" he asked, looking over at the window.

"There was someone looking in." Shawn said, looking a bit nervous.

"No one's home, right?" he asked, standing up straight.

Shawn nodded his head. Turning, Darren crossed the room and opened the bedroom door. Looking back he pointed his hand to the right. Shawn shook his head and pointed the other way. Peering out of the room, he listened for any noise. A moment later, he was satisfied that the house was indeed empty. He scurried down the hall and into the living room, his thick cock swaying from side to side as he walked. Smirking, he glanced down and watched it, truly happy with his size. Shaking his head, he walked to the windows and peered outside. All he saw was a flash of dark brown curly hair disappearing around the corner of Axl's house. Frowning, he returned to Shawn's room.

Walking through the doorway he found Shawn crouched in a doggy style position on his bed. His ass was raised in the air, as he held onto the headboard with one hand. The other, was slowly jerking his meat. Halfway across the room, he remembered he had left the door open. Hurrying back over, he shut it and locked it with haste. Again, he turned and met Shawn's eyes with a smirk. Wiggling his ass back and forth Shawn winked. Standing next to the bed, he leaned down and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Darren moaned into the kiss, as Shawn reached out and tugged on hi thick member. Pulling on his length, he brought it closer to the bed. Lifting his hand, he reached over and pulled Shawn's head down to his cock. As the hot wet tongue wrapped around the head, he threw back his head and stared at the ceiling. With his other hand, he reached under Shawn's chest, and scooped up a bit of the cum that still clung to it.

Leaning further to the left, he smeared it into Shawn's crack and finally into his hole. Using his index finger, he pushed inside and twisted. Shawn shuddered when he found the sweet spot. Feeling he was ready, he gently pulled away and hopped onto the bed. He didn't like the way it bounced though. Sighing, he jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist and pulled him off as well. Giving a yelp of surprise, he looked over and let his hands and feet dropped onto his floor. Darren roughly pushed his face to the floor, but kept his ass in the air. Instead of getting on his knees, he crouched, using one hand to steady himself from falling, the other to aim his cock into Shawn's hole.

"Can I be rough with you? Like….really rough?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and down at his best friend.

He eyed him intently, before looking down at his thick cock.

"Please." He added, with a bit of a whine.

Shawn's worry evaporated and he gave him a warm smile that made him feel all gooey inside. He gave a definitive nod. Feeling his adrenaline pumping, he pressed the head until it slightly entered him.

"You sure? I'm not going to stop once I get going Shawn." He said, emphasizing his warning.

"Do it." Shawn said confidently.

He gave him a wicked smile, then thrust inside as hard as he had ever done before. Shawn screamed and pounded the floor with his fists. Darren paused, loving the tight hotness that surrounded his cock. He dropped his hands atop his back, massaging the tenseness out of him. Cock still buried, he leaned down and wrapped a hand around Shawn's throat and pulled him up. Rotating his head, Shawn looked back at him, pain etched across his face, but he was sure there was something else…excitement. Smiling at him, Shawn twisted back far enough so their lips could touch. Halfway through, he pulled back out. Shawn's lips formed into a smile as he knew what was coming. Once more, he slammed into him, causing Shawn to let out a groan into his mouth. Pushing his head away, he dropped his hands to his hips. With a last wink, Darren began to pound into as fast and as hard as he could. Shawn started to let out little gasps, and he knew it wasn't a good gasp. Still, he wasn't going to stop now.

Tilting his hips a bit, he started to build up speed again. Releasing his hold, he reach down and wrapped his hands around Shawn's neck. Hoping this wasn't going too far, he began to squeeze, and with every thrust, he tightened the hold. Below, Shawn coughed and muttered something unintelligible. Dropping to his knees, his thrusting slowed, but the impacts were just as hard. Feeling his release coming, he sped up and began to pant. Even from his position, he could tell Shawn's head was turning red. Then, as he squeezed a bit tighter, and changed his angle of entry, Shawn gave another gasp, but the good kind. Feeling his ass clamping down on his cock, he tilted his head to the side just as cum shot out of Shawn's cock without it being touched. It was hot enough to take him over the edge.

Releasing his vice like grip, he dropped his hands back down to his hips. With a last hard thrust, he planted his seed deep inside of his best friend. The release was so powerful, his legs gave out and he slipped backward. His sweaty hands slipped of Shawn's hips and he fell halfway through his orgasm. There was a pop and his own cum spurted out of his cock and all over him, painting his chest white. Closing his eyes, he couldn't move as it came to an end. Suddenly there was a grip on his thighs and he opened his eyes in surprise. Shawn was red faced, glaring down at him. The expression wasn't anger, but some sort of primeval need for release. Pushing his thighs back, Shawn reached over his chest and drug his fingers through the cum and finally wiped it on his cock and fingering Darren roughly. Hissing, he just had time to look up before Shawn plowed into him.

"Fuck!" he roared as Shawn's entire length buried itself.

"That's right." He said heatedly, pulling out and thrusting again.

"Jesus." He said, as his ass was pounded again.

Even though Shawn's face looked furious, his eyes betrayed his emotions. They were full of lust and mischief as he continued to slam inside him over and over again. Leaning in he kissed the side of his cheek as he began to slow. Knowing that he was almost there, he smirked up at Shawn. Reaching up, he took hold of both of his nipples and squeezed, though not too hard. Shawn gasped, and went rigid. Hot liquid filled his ass as Shawn released his load. Giving a couple more whimpers and half thrusts, he collapsed atop him, smearing their cum together. Darren chuckled and nuzzled Shawn's head to the side. Placing a few soft kissed on his neck, he let his head drop to the floor. They lay there for a while, just holding each other. He could feel Shawn's cock shrinking until it finally slipped out of him. Placing hands on both sides of his head, Shawn pushed himself up. Darren could feel the stickiness that they had created and scrunched his nose. Looking down at him, Shawn paused and leaned in once more. Their kiss was hot, but there was something different about it that he couldn't place. Smiling, he grunted and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"So…" said Shawn, out of breath, "who was watching us?" he asked, as if no time had passed since Darren had left the room to check that out.

"Oh," he said, but paused looking at Shawn's neck. "Jesus, what did I do?" he whispered in horror.

Frowning, Shawn scooted sideways and looked at himself in a mirror. Two large pink hand prints were visible around his neck where he had choked him. Scared now, he slapped Shawn's ass and had him lift it up. Peering closer, he noticed blood seeping from the corners of his rim. Feeling sick now, he turned his head away in a silent fury. A tear trailed down his cheek, and he brushed it away before Shawn could see. Turning, Shawn looked at him and gave him a smile. Slowly, he met his eyes and was relieved to see no resentment or regret.

"That was hot dude, we've got to do that again," he said softly, cupping his cheek.

"I was too rough with you." He said, still angry.

"So…" he said again, ignoring the last statement, "who was looking in at us from the window?" he asked with interest.


	48. Hallcoming Dance.

"What am I gunna see when I get there?" he read.

Smiling, Blaine looked at himself in the mirror. The sailor boy outfit was perfect. His dark features seemed to be enhanced when surrounded in a white outfit. He had decided to leave his hair ungelled. Tossing the hat over onto his bed, he took a few steps back so he could see his whole body. The bottoms of the leggings looked almost like bellbottoms. Around his neckline, there was a dark blue kerchief tied into a knot. Walking over to his desk, he sat down. Grunting, he leaned down and pulled the shiny black shoes next to his feet. Pulling off his white socks he had worn to school, he slipped the black one's on in their place. Pushing his feet into them, he tied them and stood back up.

"You'll find out when you get here Ax. What are you dressed as?" he asked, grabbing his white sailor hat.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not telling me, so I'm not telling you partner." He read.

Blaine laughed aloud, sure he knew what Axl was dressed as. He wondered what Axl was going to look like with a cowboy hat on. Shaking his head, he stood in front of his mirror one last time. Just for fun, he thrusted his hips forward. Smirking, he did it again and looked down. Through the white pants, he could make out the outline of his dick with each thrust. Turning to the side, he did it again. From behind him, he heard a chuckle. Spinning, he met Cooper's eyes.

"What were you doing B?" he asked, though he knew perfectly well what he was doing.

"Nothing." He muttered, feeling his face burn.

"Oh, come on now. You've got nothing to hide." He chuckled, walking up next to him.

"I'm not showing you what I've got. You already know Coop." he said, glowering at him.

He could smell a faint trace of alcohol that surrounded his brother. Usually that didn't happen unless something bad had happened to Cooper. Frowning, he looked at him closer, trying to see through his problem. However, there was a ring from the doorbell and he shook his head. From downstairs, he heard his mom greet someone. Axl's voice responded with enthusiasm. She chuckled and said more, but what that was he couldn't tell. Glancing back at Cooper, he was staring at his own reflection in the mirror, with a hard expression. Concerned now, Blaine looked closer and put an arm on Cooper's shoulder. Tilting his head, he peered at him, silently asking what was wrong. Cooper gave him a sad smile and shook his head.

"Blaine, Axl's…here." His mom called.

"You better get down there." He said, his real smile returning.

"What's wrong Coop?" he asked, ignoring the instruction.

"Nothing that concerns you little brother. Now go on." He said, playfully slapping Blaine's ass.

"OK" he relented, and made his way down the stairs.

Back on the ground floor he looked to the right, expecting to see a cowboy hat. What he saw instead was Axl wearing cop outfit. A belt hung around the waist with handcuffs, a flashlight/baton, and a bottle that looked like it could be mace. The black pants were crisp, with a dark blue stripe going down the sides. His shoes looked exactly like his own, black and shiny. Next to the fake badge on the black button up shirt read "Heck". Under his nose, a fake mustache was painted, along with a pair of large aviator like sunglasses. Topped off with a black rounded hat with another six pointed star badge above the visor. It was quite possibly the cutest thing Blaine had ever seen in his life.

"You look hot B." Axl said, a broad smile stretched across his face.

"Um, have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You look a lot better than I do." He chuckled, having an urge to press himself onto him.

"You both look adorable." Said his mom, smiling at the two of them.

"Rick, come look at Blaine and Axl." She called.

Blaine noticed Axl stiffen. He had never met his dad, but had heard him complain about how things had changed badly since he came out. Still, he was impressed when his dad walked into the room. Wearing a dark green button up shirt, along with black pants, he walked up to Axl. Smiling warmly, he reached out and shook Axl's hand. He had gotten his build from his father, though his mom was a bit darker. Like Cooper and himself, he had a hairy chest. Once a million years ago, before he knew what sex was and everything he had walked in on his dad doing his business. That was something he tried to forget, but never seemed to shake it out of his head. Who in their right minds would want to walk in on a parent who was pleasuring themselves? Taking a step back, he looked over at Blaine, and then back to Axl, his smile getting wider. For some reason, Blaine felt a rush of affection for his father at the moment. He was staring at them like there was nothing wrong with the way they were.

"Go stand next to Blaine, Axl." He chuckled, patting his upper arm and giving him a slight push.

Nodding, he walked over to him. With his back to the man behind him, Axl smirked nervously. Unable to help himself, Blaine laughed at him. Giving him a glare, he punched him in the arm and turned.

"Don't they look adorable?" his mom gushed, walking over to his father.

"They look good together." He said warmly.

"Thanks." Said Axl, his skin now a bright pink color.

Stealing himself, Blaine leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Awww" came Cooper's voice from the doorway.

"Hold still you two." Said his mom, walking over to the counter and picking up her phone.

Blaine groaned when Cooper and his father also pulled out their phones. Beside him, Axl snorted and looked at him sideways. As he was standing there, something hit him in the back of his mind. Everyone in the room looked really happy. Once, he had brought Kurt home when everyone was there, and Cooper hadn't looked this pleased. He had spent quite a bit of time giving him and Kurt the cold shoulder. His father didn't like him much either. This was an entirely new experience he had never occurred before. Blinking rapidly a couple of times, he smiled as Cooper and his dad took a couple of quick pictures. Smirking, Cooper turned and disappeared around the corner. Just as his mom lifted her phone, Axl leaned over quickly and kissed him on the cheek just as he heard the clicking sound from her phone. Pursing her lips with amusement, she nodded at Axl.

Earlier, they had planned to stay for dinner but Axl couldn't get away soon enough. The sun was already low in the sky and the dance began in half an hour, by which time the sun would be fully set. From somewhere, he heard his ring tone. Looking around, he realized he must have left it upstairs. Giving Axl's upper arm a squeeze, he hurried out of the room and up the stairs. Finally reaching his desk, he lifted the phone and opened it without seeing who was calling. Surprisingly, it was Mr. Shoe, informing him that Glee would be doing a number at the dance. Having no problems, he looked down at his attire and smirked. Just before he hung up, he asked for a favor. There was a pause, and he heard the director talking to someone in the room. After a few moments, he was informed his request was OK. Grinning, he thanked him, and stuffed his phone in his pocket. Halfway across the room, he turned and walked over to his bedside table and turned on the lamp. Turning the main light off as he left his room, he thundered back down the stairs. There was a shushing sound as he re-entered the den and his parents and Axl broke apart, clearly hiding something. Looking at the wall clock, he hadn't known how long his phone call had lasted, almost fifteen minutes. Walking over to them, he tugged on Axl's arm and tried pulling him out of the room. Giving him a gently slap, Axl smirked and turned back.

"Thanks for the hospitality and agreement. Can't wait for Thanksgiving." He said, shaking his dads hand and letting his mom give him a tiny hug.

Blaine gaped at them, taken completely off guard by their closeness. Finally, Axl turned reached out for his hand. Taking it, they proceeded out of the room as he felt a pat on his back. Glancing back, his parents smiled at him warmly. Returning the gesture, he nodded and waved. Grasping his hand tighter, they hurried down the front porch and Blaine came to an abrupt halt. Once more, his mouth dropped in disbelief. Axl's junky car had a blue horizontal stripe halfway down the door. The door had a five point yellow star just under the blue stripe. Two boxes were on the roof of the car, one painted blue, the other red. Above the bumper, two panels were dangling from the hood, again, with a blue and a red one.

"Good Lord!" he exclaimed.

Turning back to look at Axl, he noticed the top button on his shirt had been unbuttoned, exposing his hairy chest. Blaine had been expecting to take his own car, but after seeing the make shift police car, he changed his mind. He made his way over to the passenger side and hopped in. It had been a while since he had ridden in this car. Axl opened his door and slid in. Reaching out, he took hold of Blaine's kerchief and pulled him in for a kiss. Gasping with surprise, he relaxed and let the tongue enter his mouth. Breaking apart, Axl started the loud car and they circled around the driveway and out onto the road. Blaine wanted nothing more than to unzip Axl's pants and jerk him off, but he knew better. Not talking much, they traveled to the school holding each other's hand, Axl gently rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Pulling into the parking lot, they exited the car and looked around. He couldn't help noticing how many were staring at them, well, actually at the car.

There was a laugh off to his right and he turned to see Sam hurrying over, dressed as a Native American. He wore a head band with feathers woven into it, as well as in his lengthy blond hair. A buckskin sleeveless vest over his bare chest was quite nice. A tanned loin cloth with beads also hung across his waist. There was red and green stripes going down the front of his chest, with an arrowhead neckless hanging over his pectorals. When Sam was about ten yards away, he looked around and lifted the loin cloth and exposed what looked like tan tighty whites. Axl burst out laughing as he finally reached them, throwing his hand out and shaking it. Tilting his head, he looked at Sam and just smirked.

"I thought Indians didn't wear underwear." He teased.

"I didn't, but a teacher saw me flashing someone and told me to go put on something that would cover my bits." He shrugged.

All three laughed as Sam looked them over. Stepping closer, he pulled Blaine's white sailor hat off his head, letting his hair expand. Axl stood back and looked at him, apparently he hadn't noticed the lack of gel he used. Dropping the hat, he spun him around, noticing the floppiness of his groin. Without asking, he reached out and pushed his hand down the rear of his pants. Blaine exclaimed and pulled away.

"Commando, nice." He laughed, then looked at Axl.

Taking a long time, he finally pulled at his belt, but his hand was slapped away playfully. Sam jumped back and threw his hands in the air, as if giving up. Blaine grinned as Axl stood straighter and peered at him with menace. The stern look didn't last though, and Sam closed in again. Knowing what he was going to do, he watched Axl's face. Reaching his hand out, he dug his fingers beneath the waist line of Axl's pants. Not moving, Axl smirked as Sam pulled his hand back and looked disappointed.

"Sorry Blaine, Axl's wearing underwear tonight." He looked over and gave a pouty face.

"Oh well, he won't keep them on all night." He grinned.

"What's with the green and red?" asked Axl, pointing at the colored stripes on Sam's chest.

"I would have used other colors, but all I had was some paint left over from Christmas." He shrugged.

"Sam! Blaine!" came a girl's voice.

"Hey Tina." Blaine said brightly, checking out her kimono.

"A bit cliché' Tina." Said Sam.

"Whatever, I look good in this." She said, smiling at Axl.

"Can't argue with that Sam." He said to him, before turning back to Tina. "This is A-"he began.

"Axl. Who else would it be." She said, nodding to him.

"Shall we?" Sam said, holding out his elbow for Tina, who took it gracefully.

"Lets." Said Axl, reaching out and taking Blaine's hand.

As they made their way to the gymnasium, Blaine glanced over at Axl. Walking beside him, his gait was rather stiff. Coming to a halt he turned and Axl faced him. Leaning in, he nuzzled their noses together. Face softening, he blew out air he had been holding, and nuzzled back. A soft smile formed and he leaned his head upward and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, they turned and finally entered the building. It was loud and very crowded inside, with all sorts of costumes in use. Blaine saw cowboys, cops, Indians, ghosts, construction workers, doctors, animals, aliens, zombies, movie stars, all sorts of garb. Soon, his friends were closing in, asking about Axl. He looked rather taken aback by all their friendliness. Grateful, he thanked each of them as they made their way through the crowd. Finally reaching the long tables, he picked up a couple of plates. Since they hadn't eaten, they were both very hungry. Sadly, the food wasn't all that healthy or filling. Pie, chips, nachos, cookies, but there were little smokies. Reaching the punch bowl, he looked up to see Coach Sylvester eying him warily.

"I'm watching you, butch gay. Don't think you can spike the punch." She warned.

"What did you call him?!" asked Axl, in a very heated and loud voice.

So loud in fact, that everyone around stopped what they were doing and looked at him. She eyed him, curious to see who he was. Blaine looked at him, and hadn't realized how mad he looked. Worried, he tried to pull him away, but he just shrugged out of his grasp. Looking coldly at her, he stood in silence. Everyone around them also watched. Nervous, he tried to pull him again. Axl turned and looked at him with an expression he'd never seen before, at least from him. He couldn't place it, but it turned him on.

"Well?" he asked her.

"Well, what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I asked, what did you call him?" he said slowly and clearly.

"I called him butch gay." She replied, unconcerned.

"Apologize, now." He sad forcefully.

She scowled at him, but with a hint of respect and approval.

"Sorry guy." She said, sounding a bit odd.

Axl held her gaze and gave a nod. Holding his plate in one hand, he turned and grabbed Blaine's with the other. Pulling him along Blaine couldn't help but smile broadly. He was so proud and happy that he felt giddy. Finding a table way over by the stage, they took their seats and started to munch on their food.

"I am so turned on right now." He mumbled, his voice shaking.

"Ohh?" Axl grinned, winking.

"When we get back home you can do whatever you want to me." He whispered.

"Good to know." He chuckled, then looked up to see his friends sitting next to them.

"That was awesome." Laughed Sam, grinning at them.

"Nice." Agreed Tina.

They munched their food, while watch others dancing out in the middle of the gym. The whole time, he held Axl's hand under the table. An announcement was made, telling the glee members to report to the stage for their number. Blaine gave Axl's hand a squeeze, and followed Sam, Tina, and the rest of the others to their places. Axl waved at him and pulled over Blaine's nachos and started to devoir the little bit he still had left. Giving him a wounded expression, he turned back around, smiling. They stood together as Mr. Shoe made sure they knew the lyrics and told them to just make up their own choreography. Pleased, they agreed and took the stage. Looking over his table, he was startled to discover Axl had vanished. Glancing around, he had a feeling he went to get him more nachos. Sure enough, a moment later he was walking back to the table when another plate with chips and cheese. The music blared and he almost forgot what he was supposed to until Sam mouth pointed at the monitor. Reassured, he took a breath and began.

The group performed the song, "This is Halloween" from Nightmare Before Christmas. Axl lifted his hand in to the air showing a thumbs up. Grateful, he continued and finally the song came to an end. Loud applause issued from the crowd. Looking over at the director, they asked if they could go. Once he nodded, they left the stage and he returned to the table, pulling the nachos in front of him. Halfway through the Monster Mash began to play. Smiling, he stood and pulled Axl with him. Grumbling, he followed reluctantly, while the rest of the table joined them. After a few moments, Axl began to smile, but as soon as he saw Blaine recognizing the face, he tried to look bored again. Laughing, he turned around and faced Tina, who was just as enthusiastic. Applause rang out as the song ended, and an announcement was given for the homecoming candidates. Stand restlessly, the students muttered and chatted while they took the stage. After the reveal, the crowd cheered and balloons and streams fell across the large space.

In the mass of confusion, Axl pulled him in by his kerchief and kissed him hard. Chuckling, he let that act play out. That was, until he heard a couple of people sniggering. At that point, Axl released him. Breaking apart, they looked at each other, panting. Axl glanced down and Blaine realized he was hard. Cursing softly, he turned away from everyone, feeling his ears burn. He walked back to the table, turning his body in a way that hid his erection. Behind him, he could hear Sam laughing rather loudly while Axl just patted his back encouragingly. Seated, Blaine didn't dare to look up. Instead he just stared down at his hands, until Axl pushed his nachos back over to him. Grateful, he reached out and started to eat again. Finally looking up, he let out a breath of relief when he discovered they were alone.

"I'm sorry B." Axl whispered, looking ashamed.

"For what?" asked, looking up with surprise.

"I embarrassed you." He said, looking confused.

He blew a raspberry and shook his head. Leaning over, he kissed him again, but not as heated as the first time.

"Is it gone?" Axl asked.

"No." he whispered, smirking.

"Scoot closer." He whispered.

"No!" he said, knowing what he meant.

Axl shrugged and scooted closer to him. Nervous as hell, Blaine looked around as Axl's hand dropped to his crotch. Though the music was loud and the conversations audible even from a distance, he heard his zipper go down. He shook as Axl's sweaty hand wrapped around his length. A thumb pressed into his piss slit while another finger pushed his foreskin back, exposing the head. Biting his lip, he continued to watch the crowd, letting out little grunts of pleasure every once in a while. Feeling a tightness in his groin, he recognized the warning. Quickly, he glanced at Axl and then back to the crowd. Understanding instantly, Axl looked around too, before he dove down. Blaine cried out softly as he felt Axl's lips wrap around the head. A moment later, and he shot his cum into his mouth. Axl chuckled as his hips twitched and his release came to an end. Breathing hard, he pressed hands fell to the table just as Axl rose again. Leaning in, he kissed him, tasting his own seed. Dropping his hands, he zipped himself back up and sat back, feeling at ease.

"I love you." Blaine said to Axl, not bothering to lower his voice.

"You to B." he said affectionately.

"Are you hard?" Blaine asked bluntly, looking down at Axl's crotch.

"Very." He chuckled.

"I can't tell," he paused," let me take care of it for you." He said cheerfully.

"No. Wait till we get back at your place B." he said with a smirk.

That right there told him it would be best to wait. Pouting a lip, he nodded reluctantly. Reaching over, Axl gave his hand a squeeze. Sam and Tina approached the table and Sam smirked at him. Blaine glowered at him and looked away, ignoring the laughter his look had made. Making small talk, he couldn't get Axl's crotch out of his head. Now, all he wanted to do was leave and get back to his bedroom. The smirk across Axl's face told him he knew what he was going through. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Blaine looked around to see Mr. Shoe nod at him. Smiling, he got Sam's attention, and they hurried off, along the way, found Artie, Joe, Ryder, and Jake. Heading to the side of the stage, he informed the others of what he intended. They smirked and Jake looked over his shoulder.

"I'm guessing this is for your guy?" Jake asked with curiosity.

"Yea…" he said, briefly meeting his eyes.

The others nodded and agreed. On stage, he walked over to the piano, which had been rolled out after the announcement of the king and queen. Taking a breath, he sat and waited for the others to signal they were ready. With a nod, he began the piano intro to "Come Sail Away" by Styx.

A few people cheered as they recognized the tune. After the first few verses, he joined the others at the front as the song picked up and transformed into a more hip hop version. Every once in a while, he'd glance over at Axl, who seemed to be making his way closer to the stage every time Blaine's eyes looked away. By the end, Axl was standing right in front of him, looking up with wide eyes. As the last note faded into the distance, the crowd roared and went about their business. Axl smiled softly at him, looking very proud. Winking, he turned to his friends and thanked them for their help. They waved him off, while Sam patted his shoulder and pushed him into Axl's arms. After a brief hug, Axl turned and hurried through the mass of people, pulling him along. There were a few whistles and cat calls, but he couldn't care less.

"Oh, my god…I'm so lucky." Axl hissed, pressing his tongue down his throat.

"Let's get back to my place." Blaine gasped,

Nodding, he slid in the car and they left the parking lot, heading back home. Parking the car, they entered the dark house. He was glad his parents' room was downstairs. Cooper had a room upstairs as well, but he wasn't worried about that. He'd seen them go at it completely, being less than a foot away and hadn't stopped them. It had bothered him at first, but when he didn't stay and left as if there wasn't anything to gawk at. After that, it didn't creep out at all, though he preferred to be alone with Axl. Taking the stairs two at a time, they rushed into his bedroom. The soft glow from his bedside lamp illuminated the room a bit brighter than he had thought it would. Turning, he twisted the doorknob and began to close the door when Coopers opened slightly. Meeting his eyes, he detected something was off. Opening his mouth, he shook his head and gave him a soft smile. Frowning, he shut the door completely, pushing in the button to lock it. Shaking his head, he looked back at Axl. His large black aviator glasses were back on, a smirk curled across his lips.

"You in for shore leave?" he asked, pulling out his flashlight/baton.

"Uh…" he said, feeling laughter building up, then he looked at Axl's flashlight/baton.

"I asked you a question sailor?" he said, slapping it into his palm.

"Is that a dildo?" he roared, feeling his eye's beginning to water.

Axl was biting his lip, trying to stay in character. Walking up to him, he pushed him against the door. Blaine pushed his lips out, capturing Axl's. Moaning into his mouth, Axl gave a grunt and stepped back

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to turn around sir." He ordered.

Turning, he felt Axl pull him back until their bodies were pressed together. All of sudden, Blaine felt himself go instantly hard. His hat was pulled from his head and tossed to the side. Reaching back, he let his palm fall onto the back of Axl's head, and flipped Axl's own hat off. Pushing his ass back, Axl groaned and reached around his chest and grabbed his cock through his pants. Moaning, he thrust forward. Chuckling, Axl walked backward, pulling him along. Once they were next to the bed, he was picked up and thrown atop it. Lifting his arm he almost closed one of the cuffs around the wrists, but halted. Pulling at his shirt, Blaine let him pull the shirt off, but surprisingly, he left the kerchief around his neck. Satisfied, he closed the cuff. Jumping on the bed, he straddled him and pulled his other arm back to the head board. Taking the empty cuff he wrapped it between the headboard slats. Slapping the cuff down, it closed around his free wrist.

Blaine laid there, handcuffed, armpits exposed and a huge tent in his crotch. Smirking, Axl nodded and slid down to the foot of the bed. Pulling his shoes off, he hopped off the bed and stood at the end. Unlatching his belt, it fell to the floor. Unbuttoning his shirt, his chest soon became exposed. Now smirking fiercely, he undid the top button of his pants and unzipped. They fell to the floor softly. Blaine stared down at him, his mouth falling open. He was wearing underwear, but he had never seen this kind before.

The waist line was black, with a buckle right above his crotch. The pouch that held his junk was black and stretchy looking. The fabric on the front of the thighs was a dark blue. On the front left side of the thigh, there was a six point star that looked like an officer's badge. Axl slowly turned. The sides were black and see through, like fishnet stockings and continued completely around the back side. Never seeing anything like it, he met Axl's eyes as he turned back around. Wriggling his eyebrows enticingly, he kissed the air. Stalking forward, he climbed atop the bed and knelt over his crotch. Reaching out, he grabbed his meat and gave it a couple of jerks. Smiling, he seemed to take pity on him and he pulled his pants down all the way and through them to the side.

Blaine's uncut cock stood hard and aching, thick globs of precum oozing out. Leaning down, Axl sucked at the top, his dark, curly hair fell across the top of his groin, causing a light tickling sensation. Thrusting his hips upward, he groaned when Axl pulled away. Scooting over his body, Axl sat atop him, his pretty much bare ass sitting atop his cock. Leaning down kissed him softly, then tilted to the side, licking at his nipples then pausing, holding his gaze before he dove down on his armpits. When Axl was done, both of them were soaked. Scooting back, he reached behind and pulled the dildo, which he had at first thought was a flashlight/baton. Slapping the narrow end in his palm, then pushed it towards his mouth. Opening it, Axl pushed it into his mouth

The length was long enough that when Axl shifted down further and lifted his hips it was still in his mouth. He paused as he felt Axl's tongue press into him. Pushing his ass down, he wanted more. Sitting up, Axl pulled the dildo down and reached for his belt. Unbuttoning the mace bottle, he lifted it, revealing it was actually lube. He laughed, but then moaned as he felt the spray cover his nuts and ass. Winking, he threw the bottle aside and placed the dildo between his cheeks. Slowly, he worked it inside him. He heard a pop, then felt it began to vibrate.

"Axl…you are full of surprises." He said, biting his lip as he felt the vibration increase.

After a moment, his nuts began to tingle with heat. He eyed the bottle and read the words "self-heating". Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, he looked back down as the bed creaked. The dildo was deep inside him now, and as he scooted forward, he placed his heel against the end, so it would slide back out. Leaning in, he pecked him on the lips. Reaching down, he pulled a tab on the front of his underwear. Immediate, his hard cock erupted from the front pouch. Laughing, he opened his mouth eagerly. The taste of the salty end made him harder. Axl didn't stop until he felt the thick pubes rest against his mouth.

Moaning, he held his head in place while he thrust into his mouth. Pulling out, he backed up. A thick strain of saliva stretched from his lips to the tip of his cock head. Gently pulling the dildo out, he placed it atop his own uncut cock. Placing his legs across his shoulders, he positioned his member at his hole. Maintaining eye contact, he thrust in hard, burying his length completely. Blaine groaned as his ass stretched. Axl puffed and looked down, breathing hard. Stretching his neck, he kissed Blaine's forehead and then pulled out and thrust back in again. Pausing, he looked around and jumped off the bed.

He barely opened his mouth, when Axl returned, wearing his police officers hat, and had his own sailor hat in his hands. Giving him an incredulous look, Blaine felt the hat pressed back onto his head. With a wink, Axl slammed into him again. Grunting, he felt a tingle below. Almost like he was about to cum. Glancing down, he noticed that the vibrating end of the dildo was still pressed against his cock and balls. Smirking, Axl increased the speed and ferocity of his thrusts, while intensifying the power of the vibrator. Blaine cried out as cum shot out of his cock, painting his hairy belly white. He had never had an orgasm from a vibrator before, and he liked it. Axl smiled, pulled out, and then thrust inside once more. With a cry, he collapsed atop him. Blaine could feel the hot cum filling his ass. Panting he raised his chin and smiled sweetly at him. They lay there like that for a while. When they broke eye contact, Axl had unlocked the hand cuffs. Crawling upwards, Axl laid next to him, laying his sweaty curly hair head across his own sweaty chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the underwear Axl is wearing under his policeman costume can be found here  
> https://36.media.tumblr.com/2902a0899a6976e04056569ae5baa1ab/tumblr_ntdaz2iTDE1u5win2o1_400.jpg


	49. Chatrooms.

"I don't want" Axl moaned, kissing him in between every few words. "to leave B."…kiss…"I want" …kiss…"to stay with"…kiss…"you." He finished, reaching down and grabbing at his uncut cock.

"Axl,"….kiss…"we both"…kiss…"have school"…kiss…"tomorrow" the last word came out an octave higher as he started to stroke him.

"Come on." He said, finally relenting.

Blaine shook his head at his attempt to stay. His bottom lip pouted out, eyes looking almost misty. The time was almost 11, and he knew it would take almost an hour for him to drive home. Laughing, he reached down and picked up Axl's police hat. They smiled at each other, leaning in and kissing. Unlike before, this was a deeper kiss. Nuzzling his nose, he paused, then took Axl's hat back. Instead, he put his sailor hat on instead. Reaching down, Axl pulled at his hand and put his hat on his head. As they pulled apart, they knew it was time for him to head home. Dressing quickly, Blaine followed him down the stairs and held him back, listening to make sure they were alone. Satisfied, he walked him out. Pausing on the front porch they kissed again, and though they couldn't see into each other's faces, their eyes met, even in the dark. After one last hug, he leapt off the porch and down to his car, and finally down the driveway.

Sighing sadly, he turned and reentered the house, making sure to lock the door and set the alarm. Before he headed back upstairs, he went into the kitchen and began to grab an apple. Then, he noticed the bowl of candy that had been used to hand out to trick or treaters. Smirking, he grabbed the entire bowl and exited the kitchen. Pausing by the stairs, he peered into the bowl and took out a kit kat bar. Unwrapping it, he broke a section off and stuck it in his mouth as he climbed the stairs. At the top, he made for his room but for some reason he looked at Cooper's bedroom door. A sliver of light told him Cooper was awake. Stealing himself, he knocked lightly and peered inside. Cooper sat on his bed with his laptop over his lap. Over on the wall opposite his bed, a small TV was on but with no sound. Looking up, he smirked at him.

"What?" he asked him.

"Come on in," he chuckled, then pointed at his head, "nice hat."

Closing the door behind him, he made his way over to his bed. Along the way, he reached up and felt Axl's cop hat still on. Laughing himself, he pulled it off and tossed it over to him. Walking around the other side, he jumped on the other side of the bed and offered him the candy bowl. Putting on the hat, Cooper looked into the bowl and picked out a tootsie roll. Unwrapping it, he popped it into his mouth and threw the wrapper in his small waste basket. Leaning over, he looked at Cooper's laptop and groaned. It seemed he was watching porn when he entered. Thinking about it, he was happy he had knocked first rather than just walk into the room. If he had, he would have seen more than he wanted to. That had already happened once years ago, when he was 13. Shuddering, he looked over at his face and frowned, indicating to change to a different website.

"No way, I'm downloading something. Besides it's nothing haven't already seen before B." he complained, scrolling the page down, revealing some of the thumb nails in greater detail.

"So, what's up? You've been acting really off lately." Pausing, he looked at him closer. "Shouldn't you be back in L.A.?" he asked, realizing he'd been here a lot longer than he usually did when he came home for a break once a month.

"There's a writers strike at the moment. I don't see it changing for a while." He paused and looked over with a grin. "How would you like to become an uncle?" he asked, his face clearing.

"Really?! Yea! That's awesome Cooper!" Then he saw the expression harden. "What else?" he asked, on edge.

"My girlfriend left me, and left me a note saying she had found someone else and to not come looking for her. I wasn't to be part of the kids' life. Even though I'm the fucking father!" he growled, his cheeks turning pink and rage in his voice.

"She can't do that!" he argued. "You have parental rights!

"I don't know where she went, and I don't even know where she's from. I thought I'd make a great dad, but now…" he looked down at the laptop and closed the lid, even though the download was almost complete and that by closing it, it would cancel the process.

"You would be. You've taken care of me more than Mom and Dad…well, sort of." He said. "Though it'd be nice for you not to watch me and boyfriend get it on. "He said darkly

"Told you before, he's a cutie." He smiled with a wink.

"Cooper…are you bisexual?" he asked suddenly.

"Yea…everyone is to a degree. He said as if it were a fact. "You don't think he…" he began.

"NO!" he said, suddenly protective and on edge.

"Just thought I'd ask." He said without heat.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. But Coop." he paused looking at him with an apologetic face. "He's my boyfriend, and—"he was interrupted.

"So, you had all those guys over here at once." He cut him off, but with a smirk of triumph.

Feeling his cheeks burn, he scowled, "well…that was a birthday present and besides, we're all the same age." He said, taken aback.

"Age…please. I'm only four years older than you, not exactly a great leap. I want to know who did that." He said, pointing over at a pile of blankets on the floor.

Frowning, he paused and at first had no idea, then he broke into a reluctant smile.

"Axl's two best friends stayed the night with us after the…event and they took this room. I kind of…" he paused dropping his eyes in embarrassment, "I spied on them. They were supposedly straight but after Axl I finished later on, I heard noises and slipped into the room. They…apparently like each other a bit more than Axl had thought. I snuck back out and drug Al back in here to watch them while they weren't looking. They actually went all the way, both bottoming for each other. Earlier, they said they didn't plan to bottom for anyone. But, they did with each other. From what Axl's told me they seem to be spending more and more time together without him." He finished, remembering the story Axl had told him earlier.

"So…it wasn't you and Axl in here then…that makes me feel much better. Anyways…back to my problem. I don't know if I'll ever see my kid. I don't even know where to look. I'm not sure but I think her parents lived down south…Texas…or Alabama…those two states are next to each other right?" he asked, looking over, perplexed.

"No…" he laughed "Texas and Louisiana are next to each other, Alabama is on the other side of Louisiana. If you know her last name, I'm sure could find some relatives of her. I don't know if that will do any good but it's a start. I'll help you find her Coop. If it's yours, it's going to be my nephew or niece and I want to be a part of their life. Does Mom or Dad know?" he asked, though pretty sure he knew the answer.

"No. Don't you dare tell them. I don't want them to find out unless I find her." He warned, looking very serious.

"Why, they could help." He protested.

"Just…don't I will tell them when it comes time to do so." He said, looking quite a bit happier.

Blaine nodded, though reluctantly. Reaching over, Cooper picked out another tootsie roll. Pausing, he reached further out until he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Bringing him in, he hugged him tight and took off the officers' hat and replaced it back atop Blaine's head.

***Axl***

Pulling into his driveway, he glanced over at Shawn's house. Blaine had told Axl he needed to tell Shawn he had spied on them. He honestly didn't know why…Blaine had done that when they were in the next room. But he insisted this was different. He didn't really want to talk to Shawn like this, in his Halloween costume, but he wanted to get this over with. Also…he wanted to talk to Shawn about other things he was worried about. Glad they didn't have a dog, he made his way in the dark around the back of the house. Looking down, he looked at his watch. Seeing that it was around 11:30, he felt confident Shawn would be awake. Looking at the window, he could make out the small desk lamp emitting a soft glow of light. Sighing, he tapped on the window softly. After a moment, the curtain pulled back and Shawn's faced peered down at him. There was a smirk, then he put up a finger and pointed to the back door. Jogging back around, he met him at the door.

"What are you doing? It's so late dude." He said, opening the back door, wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Can we talk? It's kind of...urgent." He said quietly.

Nodding, Shawn stepped aside. Walking past, he fist bumped him and made his way through the dark living room and down the hall to his bedroom. Inside, he crossed over to the bean bag chair and plopped down on it softly. After a few moments, he followed and closed the door. Pausing for a minute, he looked back and then locked the door and jumped atop his bed, looking curious. From this angle, he could make out Shawn's nuts through one of the leg holes. Smirking he looked down and then back up. It seemed he hadn't noticed what he was looking at because Shawn was studying him, smiling just as wide. Pointing at the sailor hat, he raised an eyebrow. Pulling it off, he looked down at it.

"Blaine's." he said simply.

"So…what's up." He said with a nod.

Suddenly, he found it rather hard to speak. Biting his lip, he finally looked up.

"I got a confession dude. I…" he gulped, not looking up. "I spied on you and Darren the other day, while you were in your room. I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"We know." Shawn said warmly.

"What?" he asked, not believing his ears.

Patting the seat next to him, Shawn scooted back and leaned against his headboard. Groaning, he pushed himself up and sat on the end. After a moment, he scowled.

"What?" Shawn chuckled.

"Dude…we're chatting like chicks…expressing our feelings and crap." He said, with a smirk.

Shawn blew a raspberry and shook his head, as if he couldn't care less.

"I feel bad I spied on you two. I was…jealous and a bit…hurt…I felt left out." He said, his voice low and soft.

"Axl." Shawn said quietly, "we…" he paused…"we feel that you should just stick with Blaine…I mean, you're a couple, and technically you'd be cheating on Blaine, even though he knows and doesn't care. We honestly felt kind of turned on you were watching us…but you left before the main event." He said, with a bit more humor in his voice.

"Yea…but we're best friends, I thought if there was messing around, you'd include me. Is it because I wouldn't let you do me a few weeks ago? Blaine said you could, you'd just have to wait until we're all together again." he finished, feeling there was more to the story.

"Umm…" he waved him closer.

Groaning again, he grunted and shifted close enough so that they could hear each other a bit better. "I'm kind of starting to like Darren dude…more than a friend." He whispered, so low Axl could barely hear him. .

Even though he thought he hadn't heard it right, he knew he had. Next to him, Shawn was almost beet red. Axl eyed him, not quite sure what to say. He smiled, mainly because he could see the change now that he thought about it. Still, he didn't quite think Darren felt the same. At least, he wasn't going to tell Shawn that. He could very easily be wrong. That would also explain why they hadn't included him more. Finally, he decided to weigh in.

"I can kind of see that dude. There's something there that wasn't there before. Though, I don't know if Darren feels the same way. I mean, I can see that you two are closer to each other more than either you or Darren are closer with me. Again…I guess there's a bit of jealousy there as well. On another note…since we plan to all get together again, I want to be able to…take it from Darren…but he's huge dude… how can you stand it?" he let out, feeling his ears burn.

"Oh, "he paused, looking kind of pleased with the way the conversation had taken. " I don't know…it…hurts like hell at the beginning, and when it goes in too fast. You've got to relax…I guess I've gotta rather used to it by now…to tell the truth, we get together more than you'd believe, and in completely different places." He chuckled, looking down.

"Shawn, you need to be careful. What if it turns out Darren is just in it to get off." He said, then regretted what he said as Shawn's face fell.

"I know. I'd still rather have a girlfriend though. Is that how you felt after you were with Blaine. Or did you know at that moment you didn't care?" he asked, seriously.

"You know, I wanted to be with him. I didn't want to have a girlfriend at all. I wanted him to be my boyfriend. So I guess we are quite a bit different. If you still would rather have a girlfriend, then that says it all dude. You have kind of crush on Darren, but nothing serious. As far as that goes, I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the same way. I honestly would think it'd be neat if you two…I mean…think about all the double dating." He chuckled, wriggling his eyebrows enticingly.

"Ha! No." he said flatly.

They both laughed a bit louder than they meant to. Pausing, they remained quiet listening to the house. After a few moments they grinned and just looked away. Axl felt much better, the time alone with Shawn was really nice. He didn't have to worry about making sure Darren wasn't left out. Glancing down he noticed the top of Shawn's dick sticking out of his boxers. Thinking it couldn't hurt, he reached out and wrapped his hand around it. Gasping, he knocked his hand away, then realized what he was doing. Looking at the door, he nodded and scooted over, pulling his boxers down and laid back. Snorting, Axl reached down and gripped Shawn's shaft and pumped quickly. Noticing his eyes were closed, he grinned and lifted his arm.

"Um." he began…but didn't have to go on.

Before he got there, he could tell it wouldn't be a good idea to put his mouth down. Cheeks blushing, Shawn looked away, embarrassed by his smelly pits. That could have been bad, but he looked past it.

"Can you go faster Axl?" he asked.

"Want a tighter grip?" he asked, speeding his hand up.

"No, actually, a less tight one would be better." He explained.

Speeding up, he tried to do as he was asked. Getting onto his hands and knees, he scooted down. Giving him a thankful smile, Shawn shifted over to the center of the bed and laid all the way down. Feeling generous, he leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head. Another gasp rang out, and a hand fell atop his head. Something made him want more though. Biting his lip, he had the strangest feeling to crawl up, and straddle him, letting him fuck him. Now upset he thought that, he almost just left then and there. But, he shifted his eyes up and noticed the smile across his friend's face. Deciding to forget the idea, he spread Shawn's legs, exposing his hairy nuts and crack. Hoping he was clean, he dove down and pushed his tongue into the crease. Relief washed over him as he smelled the scent of soap.

Shawn moaned, lifting his hips into the air. His hands shot down and spread his cheeks apart. Axl noted that had he seen this type of act before he had this done to him, he would have thought that a guy moaning like this with his hips in the air was a sign he would have been a bottom bitch. However, he knew how good this felt, and no longer found it funny to hear Shawn, or anyone else sound like this. Forcing his tongue deeper, he reached his hands up and began to jerk his shaft. Pulling back he pushed a finger up his hole. Suddenly, he dropped his hand and felt his belt. Looking up, he met Shawn's gaze with a mischievous smirk. Pausing, he sat up, suddenly on edge.

"Axl, you're one of my best friends…but I don't want you to fuck me…yet." He said, his voice thick with lust.

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "I've got this." He pulled out the dildo/vibrator.

Shawn laughed as well, reaching down. Chuckling, Axl flipped the switch and it began to vibrate, then he handed it over. Biting his lip, Shawn was trying hard not to laugh loudly. Shaking his head, he passed it back. Giving a nod, he waited to see what Axl what do. Reaching down again, he pulled out the self-heating lube and sprayed it across Shawn's groin and finally into his crack. After a moment, his eyes grew wide with surprise. Winking, Axl pushed the dildo end into Shawn's hole, making sure to go slow. Surprisingly, he knocked his hand away, and pushed it all the way in with one go. Sitting back, Axl looked at him with a new sense of respect. Then again, Darren's cock was quite a bit bigger than the thing he had in his ass. Once inside, Axl took over and turned the vibrator end up and pressed it against Shawn's slight downward curving cock.

"That feels…weird, but a good weird." He said with a curious tone.

"I used it on Blaine earlier…I washed it!" he said, noticing Shawn's mouth opening. "Just watch." He said, wanting to see if what happened to Blaine would happen to Shawn.

At first, he looked a bit off put. Axl moved the dildo in and out quicker, but kept the vibrating end pressed firmly on his dick. A minute later, Shawn began to squirm and move around. Fascinated, Axl watched Shawn's stomach begin to contract. The dildo suddenly didn't go in very far as his prostate began to shift. Eyes widening, Shawn grunted, and let out a small cry as a stream of cum shot out his cock. Siting up more, Shawn watched as it began to pool in his navel. Grinning, Axl clicked the switch and the vibration ended. Slipping it out of hole, Axl looked at it and was happy to see there was nothing on the end. Still, he slid off the bed and pulled out a few tissues out of the Kleenex box on the night stand. Wiping it clear, he put it back into his belt, along with the lube. At the same time, Shawn pulled some out as well and cleaned his stomach. Satisfied, he threw them into the trash by his bed.

"Neat, huh?" he asked with a huge smile.

"Dude, that was insane." He said, looking somewhat dazed.

"Well…I think I should get home. I hope…I didn't make you uncomfortable or mad when I said I watched you guys. Blaine told I had to tell you." He said, getting up, as Shawn pulled his boxers on.

"Thanks for telling me. I won't make any promises, but we'll try to include you more." He said, giving him a fist bump before unlocking his bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a very long holiday chapter....consisting of two parts, one for Thanksgiving, the other for Christmas...I'm really excited for the Christmas one...the guys have the perfect presents for each other....


	50. the Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest bit of writing I've ever done in one go...hope you enjoy it...basically two chapters wrapped into one giant one...rather light on smut but makes up for it with humor and character building

                Why was he so nervous? Before they left, he reminded all of them to behave themselves. He had been surprised with how easy it was to convince his family to have Thanksgiving at Blaine’s house. Both families would come together for the first time. Dressed extremely well, he felt someone restricted. Again, he wouldn’t be able to stay the night with Blaine. There would be no time to even fool around. Since he was riding with his family, he had to give directions from behind his dad’s seat. Strangely his mom and sister were both wearing dresses. It was odd to see them like that. Usually they would wear pant suits.

                As they drove into Lima city limits, his dad asked where he had to get his car fixed. It took him a minute to remember what he was talking about. Turning onto a busier street, he pointed out the building as they drove past. They all leaned over and the vehicle slowed. Axl smiled to himself, remembering how he had met Blaine. What had happened was so unbelievable it almost blew his mind. Ahead, he spotted the street corner were Blaine had propositioned him, actually brushing his hand against his crotch. He had been scared and on edge after that. But as he studied Blaine, something had urged him to go for it. Well, what urged him was cock, and to think about what was going to happen. At the intersection, they turned right and drove past the tall brick buildings with no windows, as Blaine has described. He had been right that no one could have seen him at the bus stop.

                Past the buildings was the large field on the right. Just behind that was a hill covered with large trees and rock outcroppings that obstructed the view of the large house from the road. That was where he had spotted Blaine. He had given up hope when he had found the empty bus bench. But when he just happened to look to the right, he saw a figure walking along the edge of the field. Even from the road, he was able to make out Blaine’s arms waving back and forth, telling him to wait. Telling his dad to turn right at the road ahead, he waited to see their reaction. The house that Blaine lived in was a very upper class dwelling, most likely worth at least $600,000, but most likely much more. Slowing, they turned and drove up the paved driveway.

                “Are there other houses down this road Axl?” his mom asked, looking back with a small smile.

                “Nope, this is the driveway for Blaine’s house.” He said, returning the smile and waited for their reaction.

                The driveway curved up and off to the right, following the ridged tree line that blocked the view of the house from the highway. Off to the left of the driveway was a small field lined with white fencing. A small barn stood at the point where the lane curved to the right. Never noticing it before, Axl looked closer and wondered what was in it. Automatically, he wanted to have some fun inside it. Looking away, a small stand of sycamore trees lined the fence along the far side of the barn. As the lane curved back to the left, the house emerged closer than one would expect.

                The large two story house looked traditional, yet was very obviously new. A three car garage was attached to the far right end at a diagonal angle. At the end was the basketball hoop he and Blaine had used the time he had managed to get him to play a sport. Two large maple trees provided shade to the front yard, though at the moment they were bare of leafs. Just three weeks ago, both trees had vibrant orange and yellow leafs. Where the driveway widened out for the garage, a small grey brick curved walkway led to the front porch. Between the walkway and the house, was bushes and lots of landscaping and two small pools for fountains. In the summer, water would flow into one and then spill into the larger pond below as a waterfall. Flowers and bushes would be planted all along the landscaping rocks.

                A light cream colored the bulk of the house, while the trimming and window shutters were a dark mahogany. On the front left corner of the house was where Blaine’s fathers’ study was. Windows lined the two sides, which, at the moment, light was streaming through. Back in Orson, the sun was shining brightly, but here the sky was dark, indicating a storm on the way. Close to the corner of the house, a large elm tree was planted. Hanging from a branch that looked toward the driveway was a wicker swing, currently empty. Finally coming to a halt in front of the garage, his dad turned the vehicle off. Almost instantly, his mother and he opened the doors and got out. After only a moment Sue opened the door she sat by and got out, bringing with her the rolls and the two large containers of rice crispy treats they had brought. Peering inside, he reached out and pulled Brick out of the car. Jumping, he put a finger between the pages he was reading. Lastly, his father opened the door and stood.

                “Wow.” Said his mother again, looking at the large house.

                “What do his parents do again?” asked his dad, trying hard not to look impressed by the sight.

                “His mom sells cosmetics and his dad travels around fixing hospital equipment or something. His brothers’ an actor but at the moment he’s staying with them.” He said, grinning at the way his mother walked over to the landscaping and looked down into the small pools.

                “What’s his brothers’ name?” asked Sue, coming to stand next to him.

                “Cooper Anderson.” He said, watching her, knowing she’d most likely go bonkers.

                “Anderson?” his dad asked, looking strange.

                “You know, that tree swing is where Blaine likes to read when he gets the chance.” He leaned down and pointed it out to Brick.

                Without giving him a second glance, he walked off and headed straight to the tree. Biting his tongue, he guessed he shouldn’t have said that. To Brick, it must have seemed a suggestion. Still, he was happy how everything looked. Though even as he thought this, he looked up at the sky and noticed how dark it seemed.

                “Hey Brick.” He heard a voice.

                Turning back around, he watched Blaine walk over and sit in the swing next to Brick. Being too far away, he couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Blaine finally looked up and smiled broadly at him. Biting his lip, he wanted to head straight over to him and kiss him. He knew that wouldn’t be wise though. After a moment, Blaine patted Brick on the back and pulled him out of the swing and began to walk over to him. Brick never did anything without a fuss like he was doing for Blaine. Meeting him, Blaine hugged him tight. Axl gave him a tiny kiss on the neck in a way no one would know. Pulling apart, Blaine smiled and walked over to his dad and shook his hand heartily. Returning the gesture, his dad said a few things, all with a smile before they turned and walked the path until they reached his mom and sister. He patted Sue on the upper arm while accepting a hug from his mom. Hearing movement, he looked down and realized Brick was reading his book again while standing. Sighing, he put his hand on his shoulder and directed him to the front porch.

                “Come on in. You can hang your coats on the hooks to the left.

                After a moments’ hesitation, they entered into the large foyer. Hanging their things on the hooks, they stared up at the open ceiling. Not having noticed it before, the foyer was something like a circle, which attached to an even larger circled room that was the main living room. To get into the room, you had to descend a couple steps through a large open arched doorway. Past the foyer, the stairs curved up and to the right, following the curve of the living rooms’ circle. To the left, there was the large study with many windows that revealed the massive elm tree with the swing Brick had just been reading under. Between the outer curve of the stairs was the small hall way that lead to the master bedroom and a smaller bedroom, though at the moment it was more like a game room, as well as a bathroom and a linen closet. Just as they exited the foyer, Blaine’s mom came around the curved corner wearing a large smile.

                “So glad to finally meet you.” She said warmly, shaking his own mother’s hand before moving on to his dad and siblings. “I’m Pam, my husband was trying to sneak off with some of the cinnamon rolls I made for dessert, so I sent him out back for chores. Here he comes.” She smiled, turning to the side as he emerged from the dining room.

                “Richard?” Axl heard his dad ask.

                “Mike?” he heard the reply.

                “I had no idea you this was your house.” He said, sounding pleasantly relieved.

                “It’s been too long.” He replied again, surging forward to shake his hand,

                During the exchange, everyone looked back and forth as the other spoke, as if following a tennis match.

                “You didn’t tell me Blaine’s last name was Anderson Axl.” He said, turning and looking down at him.

                Axl blinked, then scowled at him…he had just told him his last name a few minutes ago

                Too stunned to say anything, he glanced over at Blaine, noticing that confusion as well.

                “How do you know Rick, Mike?” Pam asked, looked taken aback, yet pleased with how this was going to turn out.  
                “We were best from middle school all the way up go our junior year in high school. But Dad got a new job and we had to move. We didn’t stay in touch because unlike today, we didn’t have internet or cell phones.” He went on, reaching out and shaking his moms’ hand before looking down at Brick and Sue.

                “Well, come on into the living room. I’ll show you where you can put those dear.” Pam looked down at Sue.

                “This is a really nice house. Have you lived in it for very long?” his mom asked Rick as they stepped down into the living room.

                “Yea, we actually had it built about eight years ago I think.” He said, patting Mike on the back. “Pam, hasn’t it been eight years since we had this house built?” he called.

                “Nine.” Came a reply.

                Brick ignored them and walked over to one of the large soft armchairs.

                “Blaine, show Brick to the study. That’s the best place to read.” Said Rick, looking over at him.

                Nodding, he stood and walked over to him and patted his shoulder. After a moment he looked up, and finally stood. Axl rose and followed. Hearing a sigh, he looked around and found his mom following them. Stepping back up into the foyer, they made their way toward the stairs and turned to the left. Through the small hallway, they entered the study. A large mahogany desk sat against the wall that separated the study from his the master bedrooms ‘bathroom. Windows lined both of the walls that were the sides of the house. Against the wall with the closet, a piano sat. A large comfy area rug lay across the middle of the room. Between each window, book shelves stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Strangely, a hammock hung next to the piano. Brick paused and looked around in wonder. His mom looked out the windows and then turned around and made her way back into the main area. Jumping on the hammock, Brick opened his book and began to read.

                As Blaine and he left the room, he reached out and took hold of his hand, lightly brushing his thumb across Blaine’s knuckle affectionately. Hearing a crack, he jumped and looked around. Giving him a questioning look, he waited for Blaine to explain. Pointing to the left, Axl took a couple of steps and listened. Another crack made him jump. Finally, he heard his dad and Rick talking animatedly. It was clear they had been really good friends in high school. Looking at him, he let Blaine pull him away and back around to the stairs. Axl halted and looked around. Blaine peered through the foyer and didn’t see anyone in the living room. The sound of laughter came from the kitchen though. Sue, his mom, and Pam were talking rather loudly and giggling like girls did. Smirking, Blaine pulled him up the stairs quietly. As they reached the top, he wrapped his arm around the front of Blaine’s chest and slid it down.

                “Wait till we’re in my room Ax.” He whispered breathlessly.

                As they passed Coopers room, Blaine halted and looked at it. After a moment, he shook his head and continued to his room. Knowing this wouldn’t take long, they walked through the door. Once inside, closed it softly and actually locked it. Turning back around, they smiled and forced their lips together. Blaine’s tongue pushed into his mouth and met his own. Lifting his hand, Axl reached down and grabbed Blaine’s. Taking hold of it, he pushed it onto his crotch. He grunted as he felt the zipper pulled down. In a matter of moments, Blaine had pulled his cock out. Wrapping his hand around the shaft he pumped it quickly before he dropped to his knees. Letting his hand fall to the back of his hand, he moved it back and forth, biting his lip to keep moaning. He shivered, feeling his tongue press into his piss slit.

                “God you’re so good at this.” He moaned, looking down and catching a wink.

                “God I want you to do me so bad.” He breathed.

                “I want to…but we can’t do that today. Get up here and lick my pits and jerk me off until I shoot my load.     

                Snorting, he rose and kissed him again. Luckily, he had worn a snap buttoned shirt, rather than a regular button up shirt. He had been hoping for this, so he planned ahead of time. Blaine laughed aloud when he pulled on one and it opened with a snap. Pushing his left arm into the air, the thick patch of hair in the pit stuck out in all different directions. Axl closed his eyes as he felt Blaine’s right hand reach around and closed in on his shaft. When nothing happened, he opened an eye but at that moment the grip around his cock tightened and he felt the wetness dig into his pit. Groaning, he leaned back as Blaine began to pump faster. Blaine must have sensed how close he was. His entire tongue pressed into his pit with great force, saliva seeped between every hair. Shaking, he leaned back and grunted as cum shot out from his cock. Chuckling, Blaine walked him backward and he fell atop his bed. Immediately, he felt Blaine’s hard cock through his own slacks. Axl dropped his arm and leaned back into him.

                 Blaine gave him a few kisses on the back of the neck. Lifting his hand, he held it before his face. Getting the hint, he leaned forward and licked off his own cum. The hand disappeared and he heard a slurp from behind. Slipping off his lap, he turned and pulled Blaine’s zipper. Reaching in, he pulled Blaine’s uncut member, the foreskin still covering the head. Grinning down at it, he leaned in and sucked at the skin before pushed his tongue between the head and the skin. Blaine groaned and fell back atop the bed. In less than a minute, he felt Blaine go rigid and a moment later his thick salty seed filled his mouth. Humming, he swallowed and stood up. Leaning down, he pulled his boyfriend to his feet. Nuzzling his nose, he put away his now soft cock and zipped up. Blaine mirrored him. Satisfied, Blaine walked over to the door and unlocked, then opened it all the way. Axl sauntered over to the corner and plopped down on the beanbag chair.

                “I can’t believe our dads were best friends in high school.” Said Blaine once he sat down on the other beanbag chair.

                “I know…looks like we were meant to be.” He told him softly.

                “I love you.” He replied, reaching out and squeezing his hand lightly.

                “I know this sounds kind of bad, but I never noticed quite a few things here that I discovered with my parents.” He said with a chuckle.

                “Well, with your family with you, there was virtually no probability of you getting any when you first pulled up.” He grinned.

                “Oye!” he laughed, “when we were alone here and hung out without fooling around, I should have noticed.” He said.

                “Like what?” he asked, his left eyebrow rising.

                “Well, for starters, the barn with the pasture behind it.”

                “Really?! We used to have a horse with two alpacas as companions. We sold them a couple years ago. I didn’t really get along with the alpacas, though they would let me pet them. I loved the horse though…” he said, with a dreamy expression.

                “I’ve never ridden a horse.” He said, though his mind was stuck on the alpacas now that he mentioned it.

                “Really?” he looked surprised. “If we still had one I’d show you how. What else did you only notice today?” he chuckled.

                “The landscaping in front of the house. That and that the foyer and living room are both circles.” He said, feeling the heat creep up his neck.

                “Are you serious?!”He exclaimed and let out a burst of laughter.

                Growling, he pounced. Surprised, Blaine turned and began to rise out of the beanbag chair. However, it was a lot harder to move quickly when getting up from one of those.

                He shouted and laughed as Axl tickled him under the arms and down by his hips. Giving a little yelp, he tried to push him away but couldn’t manage it. Suddenly, Axl felt someone grab his shoulders and pull him back swiftly. It was his turn to let out a yelp. Back on the floor, he looked up and met Coopers’ gaze. Smirking, Cooper looked up at Blaine. Making to get up, held him down again and looked at Blaine. Finally, Blaine nodded and pushed himself up. Next thing he knew, he was getting tickled all over by Blaine. After a few moments of him laughing giddily, Cooper released his hold on his shoulders. Panting, he lay there catching his breath.

                “Cheaters.” He said, finally sitting up and glaring at both of them, but ruining the effect by smirking.

                “Good to see you Axl.” Said Cooper, patting his shoulder and backing out of the room, but for the briefest moment, he had looked at Blaine oddly.

                “What was that look?” Axl asked him once he was completely out of the room.

                Blaine hesitated, then shook his head, as if there was something buzzing around it. “Nothing.”

                “Blaine…what is it?” he asked with a smile.

                Eyeing him, his brow crinkled and nodded. Gesturing for the beanbag, Axl scooted back onto it and waited politely.

                Standing, Blaine hurried over to the door and looked out. After a few moments he returned.

                “Don’t get mad or anything but…” he really looked like he didn’t want to say anything.

                Reaching out, he patted his knee and gave him a warm smile.

                Taking a deep breath, he leaned in and whispered. ‘Cooper wants to fool around with us.

                “W-what?” he spluttered, not believing his ears. “I thought he was straight.”     

                “He’s bi. I just found out a couple weeks ago. I told him it wasn’t going to happen so we don’t have to worry.” He said, his tanned skin going a shade darker with embarrassment.

                “Yea…I wouldn’t be comfortable with that at all. Does he mean joining us, or he just wanted to fool around with me?

                “I didn’t ask, but honestly I don’t think it would matter to him if I was there.” He sighed.

                “Yea…” he said again. “Doing something with your brother isn’t something you can take lightly. I’d never dream of doing that with Brick…of course…he’s not really that good looking…” he trailed of, horrified he had just said that.

                “I suppose if we kept you between us, we wouldn’t have to touch.” Blaine halted, then gave a look that mirrored his own a few seconds ago.

                They sat there for a while, lost in their own thoughts until there was a knock. Looking up, he saw his mom and Sue peering in at them. Smiling, he waved them in. Relieved, he sat further back in the chair, thankful for once of an interruption that they usually made. He was glad they hadn’t done anything on the bed, and it remained made. Sue walked over to the window and looked out. Joining her, Axl looked down into the yard. The sky still looked dark and the wind was making the leaves on the ground swirl away in little tornados. Across the yard, he noticed something in a large tree close to the fence line.

                “What’s that in the tree?” asked Sue, mirroring his own thoughts.

                “That’s a treehouse Cooper and I built the year after we moved into the house.” He explained, looking out the other window, with his mom coming to stand next to him.

                “Wow. Can we go see?” Sue pleaded.

                “Sue, its cold and getting darker outside, Blaine may not want you up there.” Said his mom gently.

                “Ahhh.” She said disappointed, which is what he actually felt as well.

                His gaze shifted down to the right. Beginning to open his mouth, he was cut off.

                “Sure, come on.” Blaine said cheerfully.

                Sue squealed and dashed out of the room. Axl groaned and gave Blaine a regretful look. Waving it away, he followed her out of the room with his mom walking beside him. Bringing up the rear, he turned the light off and walked toward the stairs. Cooper’s door was wide open and he was sitting back in bed, looking at something off to his left. Assuming it was a TV, he halted and looked in. glancing to his right, the rest of the group was already down the stairs. Biting his lip, he entered and Cooper looked up. He stared at him for a moment.

                “Do you really want to fool around?” he asked quietly.

                “Who said that?” he asked calmly.

                “The only way I’ll do it is if you blow Blaine while I fuck you.” He smiled and exited the room before he could say anything, biting his lip to keep him from laughing aloud.

                At the bottom of the stairs, Blaine stood with an odd expression, almost looking scared. As he got closer, his fear vanished and the worry lines disappeared.

                “What? Do you think I was going to yell at him or something?” he teased, giving his hand a light squeeze.

                “Yes.” He said quietly.

                “Really?” he asked, surprised.

                Blaine shrugged and looked much happier. Sue was putting on her coat and he pulled out Blaine’s and handed it to him while he put his own on. Smiling at him, Blaine looked cute when he worried. There was a loud crack that sounded like it came from the master bedroom. After a moment there, there was laughter followed by another crack. Frowning he looked at Blaine. Sighing, Blaine pulled him along and passed the bedroom and into the smaller one next to the stairs. Peering inside, his dad and Rick each had a cue stick in their hands. A large pool table stood just past the center of the room. Delighted, he wanted to play, but he was sure they already started. Pointing at them, he looked back at Blaine. Noticing Axl and Blaine looking in, they smiled.

                “You’ll have to wait your turn guys. We’ve already started. After this is game is over, then we’ll all play.” Said Rick

                Feeling a little bit let down, he nodded.Deciding to wait, he gave them a wave and turned around, and followed Blane back to the foot of the stairs, where Sue bounced on her heels in anticipation. Chuckling he patted her arm, then pushed between her arm and body and held her arm as if they were a couple. Biting his lip, he choked back laughter as he could make out the back her Sue’s neck turning red. Turning his head, he winked at Axl before proceeding along the rounded living room that was on the right while passing the dining room on their left before entering the kitchen, where their moms were sitting on stools and drinking something in mugs.

                “Aww” they both said at the same time, then chuckled.

                “When’s dinner?” he asked them.

                “Probably thirty minutes from now.” Said Pam as Blaine and Sue opened the back door and stepped into the yard.

                Finally outside, he looked across the large backyard toward where the treehouse had been. Just being able to make out a large mass above the tree line, he started forward. Glancing to his right he stopped in his tracks. At the corner of the house that held the kitchen, a large slab of cement had been poured, along with a deep and wide hole in the ground that looked smooth with dark blue ceramic tiles pressed all around the pit. Above the pit, wooden beams arched across the area, clearly going to be a roof. Pillions were placed further out and three of the walls were already standing complete, with the fourth showing the insulation between the studs. It was pretty clear they were constructing an indoor pool. He found it strange since they already had a pool outside. It was a fairly decent sized one that ran horizontal with the length of the house. Half of the existing pool that was furthest away from the construction had been filled in. the new pool ran vertical with the house, basically just turning the pool ninety degrees. Studying it moment, he guessed they were pretty close to being done.

                “You never told me you guys were going to have an indoor pool B.” he said.

                When no one answered, he turned and discovered the other two had continued to walk. Sighing, he jogged to join them again. Reaching the tree, he looked up, surprised with how nice it was. The main part was positioned between three large trees, with diagonal braces going from the trunks to the floor of the treehouse. Another small addition ran in a strip to another set of trees. From looks of it, he guessed they had planned to make another treehouse, but had abandoned the project early on. There were what looked like braces in the crook of a couple trees. Dangling down near the strip was a rope ladder. Making to climb it, Blaine reached out and shook his head.

                “That rope is too weak. It’s the original one we used years ago and it’s rotten. You’d get about halfway up before it snapped. That’s almost a twenty foot drop. We’ll use the ladder against the trunk of the main tree.” He pointed to where Sue was standing, gazing up at the trap door.

                “Sue, let Axl go up first, then you, and finally me.” He said as they walked over to her.

                Nodding, she waited as Axl reached out and grabbed hold of a ladder and began to climb. At the top, he tried to push the door but it wouldn’t budge.

                “It won’t open B.” he called.

                “I was afraid of that. I haven’t been up there in a year. There could be anything up there. I can’t even remember what that state was the last time I was up there.” He said, suddenly sounding worried.

                Smirking, he backed down and jumped the last five feet. Next to him, Sue looked sad but she understood. Pointing at the construction project by the house, he gave Blaine a questioning look.

                “Oh, forgot to tell you about that. It should be complete by Christmas. Come on, I’ll show you what it looks like from the inside.” He said brightly, obviously excited.

                About halfway across the yard a snowflake landed atop his nose. Coming to a halt, he looked up as another fell. Ahead, Blaine came to a stop as well. Sue continued on her way to the house. Looking at each other, the grinned and joined Sue. She had come to a halt at the sliding glass door. Stepping forward, he slid it open and reached blindly to the right before a light blinked on overhead. Beside him, Sue gasped and looked at how the tile shone with the light hitting them. He had to admit, it looked really cool, almost as if the tiles were moving waves. The ceiling was painted a light blue, while the walls were a navy blue. The tiled floor was a dark chocolate color. Now that he looked closer, the pool more of a square than a rectangle. Instead of a corner the edge was rounded where the steps lead down to the pool. Hearing a tap, he looked up to see his mom tapping the kitchen window and pretended to eat. Below, he heard his belly rumble as Sue exited the stepped back outside and made for the kitchen door.

                “Hungry?” Blaine chuckled, giving his hand a squeeze.

                “Starved, the only thing I had to eat recently was....” he trailed off, smirking at Blaine.

                “Let’s go.” He said, walking out door, but stopped when he pulled his arm.

                “What?” Blaine asked.

                “Umm...” he said hesitantly. He had noticed Cooper in the kitchen. “Nothing, I’ll tell you later.” He finished, then walked past him and reentered the wonderfully warm house.

                The aroma was intoxicating, making him even hungrier. A moment later, Blaine joined him and closed the door. Inside, they made their way through the kitchen and into the dining room. He was about to sit but remembering he was still wearing his coat, headed to the foyer when Sue had just hung her coat back up. Placing his next to hers, he turned and headed back to the dining room. It was a good thing they had a large table.

                All nine of them sat down very comfortably. At one end, Mike sat while on his left sat Frankie, and on the right, Rick with Pam next to him. Opposite Pam, Sue sat with Brick next to her. Cooper was by his mother, and across from Brick. Blaine sat next to Sue, and he was next to Cooper. Feeling a bit uneasy, he glanced at him briefly before turning back to Blaine. There was a short prayer and then they dug in.

                Conversation broke around them, but Axl just went for the food first. All across the table food sat in dishes: stuffing, peas, corn, green beans, beans, mashed potatoes, rolls, salad, smoked ham and turkey, baked chicken, some sort of casserole that looked disgusting. The dishes were passed around and before he knew it, his plate was fill with turkey, stuffing, ham, green beans, rolls, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn, and a piece of chicken and ham. He looked up to see everyone staring at his plate. Looking down, he guessed he had quite a bit. Across from Cooper he looked up as he heard the “whoop” from Brick. Cringing, he looked at everyone. They seem curious but didn’t go on about it. Some time while he and Blaine hadn’t been around the word must have got out about his tick.

                “Does he eat like that at home?” asked Pam, looking over at his mom.

                “Yeah, it’s always something.” His dad said before she could get it out but she nodded in agreement.

                “Good thing we only had two kids, though” said Rick, “our boys don’t eat much.”

                “That’s like Sue and Brick. Axl’s the one to …how did you put it?” his mom looked over at him

                “What do you mean?” he asked, only pausing for a moment before he took another bite of turkey.

                “”If you guys don’t want me to eat stuff, you gotta say so! You should know my first impulse is to eat things” she mocked.

                “It wasn’t very good….it needed sugar anyway.” He called.

                “It didn’t need sugar, it wasn’t food!” she said through the laughter.

                Shrugging, he ignored them and continued to eat. Across from him Blaine was also beginning to fill his plate. Halfway through a bite, he felt something nudge his leg. Eyeing Blaine, he recognized that he was too engrossed in his dinner to do anything. Half glancing to his left, he noticed a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. Scooting a bit to the side, he made sure no one noticed him, except Blaine. Immediately, he looked next to him and peered at his brother. They jumped again as another “whoop” was heard. Blaine met his brothers’ eyes again, but this time it was purely humorous.

                He gave the barest hint of his head shake from side to side. Cooper sat still for a moment, then went back to eating. Meeting his eye, Blaine gave him an apologetic face for his brothers’ behavior. Winking, Axl asked for someone to pass the ham down. Taking the bowl from Cooper, he refused to look at him before handing it back. Blaine gave him an approving nod for how he brushed him off. Inwardly, he cringing when he realized he had to tell Blaine how he had propositioned Cooper earlier. True, he didn’t mean it seriously, but still, he was afraid of the reaction that was to come.

                With the main dishes pretty much gone, Pam asked him to go get the deserts and bring them to the table. Nodding, he rose and hurried into the kitchen, Blaine hot on his heels.

                “What happened?” he asked quietly.

                “Nothing, he just nudge my leg a bit. It was just teasing, nothing more.” He replied with a smile.

                “You sure?”

                “Positive, help me with these.” He said, indicating the mass of deserts.

                “Blaine,” came Pams voice. “Get the cool hwhip out of the fridge.” She called.

                Axl let out a shout of laughter that must have carried through to the dining room. Suddenly there was a chorus of laughter from the others.

                “What?” Blaine asked him, confused.

                “How did you mom learn to say that? That’s how Stewie says cool whip on Family Guy. He adds the h to the beginning of the “whip” part.” He said, still laughing.

                Chuckling, he nodded and pulled the container out of the fridge and reaching for the pumpkin pie and brownies. From the other room, yet another “whoop” erupted. Sighing, Axl smiled up at Blaine before he turned back toward the doorway. Axl carried the rice crispy treats, sugar cookies, and a small cheesecake. Stepping back into the dining room, the set the dishes down where the others had obviously pushed the empty dishes down closer to the end. After setting the deserts down, Blaine left the room and brought back a cart with a tub on top. Sitting back down, he was confused until Blaine turned the dishes to the side and dumped the remains of food in the tub and placed the empty dishes on the other side of the tub. Frowning, he looked at him. Catching his eye, he rotated the cart to show that there was writing on the opposite side of the tube that read “compost”.

                “We dump all the scraps in our composite heap out back. The dishes will go in the dishwasher.” She explained to the table.

                Sitting back down, Blaine smiled at him and grabbed a piece of pie and a rice crispy treat. Axl had already scarfed down one treat and was working on a second.

                After what felt like ages, everyone sat back in their chair, completely full and tired. Getting up, Rick walked to the corner of the room and flicked on a backyard light. Snow was coming down fast and thick now. Scrunching his eyebrows, he walked out of the room and called back something about checking the weather online. Returning, he looked grim. Since his dad was the one driving, he followed Rick back into the study to look for himself. When he came back he had a regretful look. Axl felt his heart sink. Knowing that face, he knew they were going to leave as soon as possible. Sighing, his mom agreed and stood. No longer hungry, he met Blaine’s sad eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed their moms looking at them sadly.

                “We have plenty of room if you all would like to stay the night.” Said Pam, looking up at Mike.

                “Yeah, and we didn’t even get to play pool.” Complained Axl.

                “No, we need to get home tonight. Come on everyone, get all bundled up and let’s get out of here while we still can.” He said, as his mother nodded.

                Sighing, he rose and followed his parents to the foyer, feeling a little depressed. Blaine had hurried to walk with him, holding his hand tightly. Making sure his parents weren’t looking, he leaned in and kissed him quickly before rubbing their noses. From behind Blaine, he noticed his parents’ following them closely. Sighing again, he turned and putting on his coat. Sue and Brick were already bundling up and looking out the door and into the snow. Giving him a last hug, he stepped back and thanked his parents for having them over.

                “Mike you’ve gotta come visit us as much as you can. It was awesome today. Brought back a lot of memories.” Rick said sincerely, stepping forward and shaking his hand.

                “Ditto. You bet I will if I can find some time to do it when you’re home and not traveling with your job.” He agreed, reaching over and shaking Pam’s hand again before stepping out of the door.

                “Frankie, I’ll get those dishes washed and sent the back with Axl next time he visits, which I’m sure won’t be long.” She said, smiling at Axl and patting his back.

                Giving Blaine last hug, he turned and stepped off the porch and looked back. Standing just behind the rest of his family stood Cooper. Smirking, he looked him in the eye and mouthed the word “Deal”

                ***Blaine’s POV***

                He had put the dishes in the washer, dumped the table scraps into the compost pile out back and just pulled off his shirt and slipped into bed when he noticed his phone had a new message. The whole day had been perfect. Never would he have believed how it had turned out. Everyone getting along so well. Frankie and his mom had hit it off. Usually, he could tell when his mom was just being nice to someone just to be polite, but he hadn’t detected any of that once today. Sue hadn’t tagged along with him and Axl much at all either. Brick had a fine time reading in the study. To tell the truth, he hadn’t believed Axl about Brick’s tick of whooping every once in a while. He found it hilarious, but assumed after a while it would get old. The major shocker for the day though was Mike and his dad being best friends for years. He couldn’t help but think this was meant to be. How on earth could they have all these things in common and not be together. Sighing, he picked up his phone and looked at the message.

                “You’re going to be sooo pissed at me B.” he read.

                “Why?” Now he was on edge, scared the day would be ruined.

                “I’m sorry…”

                “You’re scaring me.” He wrote, genuinely worried.

                “After you and Sue went down stairs I peeked in at Cooper. I wanted to mess with him. I shouldn’t have but I couldn’t help it. I was in such a good mood.”

                “What’d you do Axl?” he asked, but felt confident they didn’t actually do anything.

                “Blaine…I stood next to his bed and looked down at him and asked “do you really want to fool around?” Blaine kind of felt better, yet more apprehensive than ever.

                “What’d he say?”

                “Who told you that?”

                “Of course you told him me…”

                “No….”

                “Go on Ax.”

                “You’re not going to like it.” He read…and felt strangely excited.

                “I said…I’ll do it…but only if you blew Blaine while I fucked you.” Blaine looked at the words, feeling half furious, and half amused.

                “When I turned around and waved goodbye to you tonight, he was standing behind you guys and he mouthed the word, “Deal””

                Staring at the words, he didn’t know what to do or how to feel. There was no way he’d let his brother touch him like that. It was wrong and was something you just shouldn’t do….it was almost as bad as bestiality. And yet, why was he hard? He was staring off into space so long, he had missed a couple more messages. Both from Axl, and each getting progressively worse.

                “Blaine…I’m soooo sorry. I never thought he’d agree.”

                “Blaine…talk to me. I don’t want this to end us.”

                “Blaine…..please talk to me….I’m almost scared out of my mind.”

                “Sorry…I kind of spaced out there for a few moments. This isn’t going to end us Axl. I love you and I know you love me. I know you meant it as a joke, and you even told me about it and a way that gives me confidence in our relationship. To tell the truth…it’s kind of…hot….but I don’t really want to do anything like that though.” He finished, trying to ignore is boner.

                “You’re not mad?” Blaine could almost picture Axl’s face with a dumbfounded look.

                “It’s going to take a lot more than that to get me to stop caring for you. Hey it’s getting late. Luv you.” He sent.

                Putting his phone down, he got up and began to close the door, but hesitated. Coopers’ door was wide open and the TV was on. Walking forward, he knocked and Cooper waved him in.

                “Umm…” he said, suddenly not sure what to say.

                “Did you just get off the phone with Axl?” he asked with a smirk.

                Nodding, he looked away from Cooper. Patting his bed Blaine walked around and sat next to him.

                “Did you mean it Coop?” he whispered.

                Still smirking, he shrugged, then nodded.

                “You’d…” he trailed off, no longer wanting to finish the sentence.

                “Sure. It’s not that big a deal.” He said, but Blaine could tell it had a double meaning.

                “Whatever. It gets the job done just fine.” He said, feeling his cheeks burn.

                “I know it does,” he chuckled looking over at him then glancing down and back up. “Mine’s just bigger.” He laughed.

                “Your older than me, of course it is.” He said, trying to justify his thoughts.

                “Say all you want B. You’ll see it when we decide to act.” He chuckled.

                “Who said we were going to?” he asked, looking skeptical.

                “We made a deal.” He said, turning his head and looking at him full in the face.

                “He meant it as a joke Coop. He said it because he thought there was no chance it would happen because you wouldn’t agree to do…it.” He said, whispering the last word.

                “Well, I do, so the bargain’s been struck. I’ll blow you while he does me.” He said, as if what they were talking about was perfectly normal.

                “I don’t want to do it though.” He said, almost desperate to put this mess behind him.

                “Why?” he asked, genuinely curious.

                “Coop….we’re brothers…” he said, wishing he could think of another reason.

                “Look…just think about it alright. Now go on to bed Blaine.” He said warmly, ruffling his hair.

                Sighing he rose and made his way to the door.

                “You may say we’re brothers, but your dick seems to agree with me.” He chuckled before looking back at the TV.

                Glancing down, his hard on was making a huge tent in his shorts. Embarrassed, he hung his head and returned to his own room, closing his door on the way. Jumping back atop his bed, he looked at his phone and opened the new message from Axl.

                “Look. Don’t go talk to your brother about this. We know it’s not going to happen so we’ll just ignore this.”

                Groaning, he wrote back saying he had just talked with Cooper, and that we were just going to ignore the interaction. See….we’re just great together Axl. I’ve really got to go now though….nite nite”

                *End of Thanksgiving chapter***

                It took too long for the Christmas break to approach. It had been three weeks since he’d seen Axl. The whole event of their families coming together had been a breeze and extremely fun. They all got along just fine. Unbelievably, his dad had actually contacted Mike several times over the past few weeks. Apparently, they had already planned to go on a camping trip late in the spring, bringing him and Axl along. Though he wasn’t too big on camping, he thought it would be fun plow Axl out in the middle of nowhere. Of course, they’d have to be careful, but it would be totally worth it.

                This evening would be the first time he would get to see Axl since Thanksgiving. His parents were actually out of town until late tomorrow. Thankfully, Cooper was also out of town, though he could return at any time. So, they’d have the entire house to themselves. Axl had informed him he’d be bringing his present with him as well. Blaine had tried to ask for hints, but was given nothing. Hoping it wouldn’t be anything too embarrassing, he already bought Axl’s gift. At the moment, he was driving to the music store to pick up his brand new guitar.

                When he had dinner at Axl’s with his family, he happened to notice his open guitar case by the couch. Acting like he had been talking to Brick, he carefully opened it further and wrote down the specifics with him knowing. He felt confident his present to Axl was going to out shine his own. Slowing his car, he carefully pulled into the lot. Pulling his hoodie over his head, he stepped out into the cold afternoon. Six inches of snow lay on the ground, but luckily no ice. It had started to snow yesterday and during the night it slowly thinned and eventually ended. The road crews had cleared all the roadways, at least the paved ones throughout the area. Earlier, he had called Axl to ask if he’d be able to make it. When he heard that Orson had only accumulated two inches, he felt better.

                Crossing the lot, he pushed into the store and headed for the counter. Even before Thanksgiving, he had ordered the guitar online and added a few things that made the price shoot way up. He hadn’t told his parents or Cooper how much it had costed, fearing their reaction. Cooper did guess the price in the general area, but didn’t tell their parents. Not too worried, Blaine had a trust fund and spent the money he had conservatively. Grinning, he alerted the clerk what he had come to pick up, after which he nodded and made his way back into an office. Blaine looked around a while. Music was his life so he always looked around at the instruments and equipment on display. On a shelf, he picked up a metronome/tuner all in one. Interested, he looked at it closer and turned it on. Deciding it wasn’t worth the price, he set it back down and continued to look around.

                Finally, he heard footsteps and turned to see the employee carrying a custom guitar case. Grinning broadly, he hurried over to the counter as the man set it on down. Unlatching it, he carefully opened it. Since Axl was quite good at playing the guitar, he figured he should get one that wasn’t just some cheap knock off. The man gave a whistle as he gently picked it up and rotated it. Shaking his head in disbelief, he handed it to Blaine.

                Grinning, he loved the dark red body, with a lighter red pickguard. The strings were a light beige, while the bridge, whammy bar, pickups, pickup selector, and volume and tone controls were white. The neck matched the strings’ beige color, but the tuners, trusses, and frets were all chrome. Below the bridge, an intricate pattern of black vines crept all the way down to the white input jack. Beneath the vines, the initials A. H seemed to be tangled in the mass of vines. The backside of the body was the same dark red color, but Axl’s full name was carved into material. Satisfied it looked right, he nodded to the man and placed it back into the case and closed it carefully. With a shake of the hand, he exited the shop and made his way back to the car. As soon as he started the car, his cell rang

                “Hey Ax. You on your way?” he asked.

                “Yea.” Said his garbled voice. ”Shh.” he heard.

                “Sorry.” He said, turning the radio down.

                “What?” he asked.

                “Nothing. What do you want to eat? You want to meet somewhere?” he asked.

                “You’ll have to bring something for us to eat. Whatever you want is fine B. I’ll be there in about forty five minutes.” He said, then hung up.

                Blinking at the phone, he wondered what that was all about. Wondering what he should get, he looked at all restaurants along the road, wondering what would be best. Deciding on chicken, he turned and made his way to KFC. There was a line for the drive thru but figured it wouldn’t take too long. He was mistaken. After waiting five minutes, he wanted to reverse, but another vehicle pulled in behind him. Sighing, he picked up his cell and told Axl to go on inside when he got there, and gave him the combo for the lock. For some reason, Axl sounded pleased he wouldn’t be there straight off. Now totally on edge, he wondered what on earth was going to happen. Surely he hadn’t brought his friends with him. Though it would be fun, he wanted to spend the night alone with Axl. It would be their first Christmas together. He was determined to make sure it wouldn’t be their last.

                Finally the customer in front of him got his order and he left. Feeling somewhat annoyed now, he pulled up and picked up his own order. The lady in the window apologized, explaining the person that had left had ordered six meals. At that, he became even angrier at the guy. Someone with that many orders needed to go inside instead of taking forever in the drive thru. Just as he reached for the food, there was a ping from his phone. Thanking her, he drove around the side and opened it. Axl had made it and was inside the house. Feeling much happier, he pulled out of the establishment and headed home. For some reason, he felt a bit nervous as he pulled into his driveway and finally parked in the garage. He had hoped to wrap Axl’s present, but that wasn’t going to be possible. Deciding to leave the guitar in his car, he got out and closed the door. Now dark outside, he flicked on the switch to turn the Christmas lights the lined the house on. Immediately, the window next to him illuminated the snow on the ground.

                Opening the door, he peeked inside the kitchen. He let out a burst of laughter as Axl sat completely naked on the island, his hard cock pointing to the ceiling. Wearing a Santa hat, he leaned back and lifted his legs into the air. Still laughing, he hurried inside and closed the door. Eyes still glued on his hairy hole, he attempted to put the KFC on the counter, but it slipped. Luckily, he caught it before it hit the floor. Placing it firmly on the surface, he pushed it off to the side. Nothing else seemed to matter, as he gazed intently at his cock. Walking up to him, he leaned in forced his tongue inside his mouth. Moaning, Axl reached down and undid his pants with one hand, while pulling the shirt off his chest with the other. Grinning, he pulled back and spun Axl to the side. Lifting his arm, he dove down and sucked at the mass of hair. Axl groaned louder than ever, reaching down and jerking himself off. Stepping away again, he dropped his pants and pulled Axl’s head down to his uncut cock. Sucking at it hungrily, Blaine felt himself getting closed and stepped away again.

                “I wanna taste you.” He whined, reaching for his cock.

                “No, I want see how much cum your ass can hold. I haven’t jerked off in four days.” He said, his voice shaking a bit.

                “Oh my god…yes…that’s alright then. Come on…fill me up.” He grinned, slapping his ass.

                “It’s been so long Axl.” He groaned, leaning in again and kissing him.      

                “I know. Wait till you’re ready and then just push it in and unload.” He said, reaching up and lifting Blaine’s arm.

                “What you want to lick my hairy pits?” he teased, leaning over his chest and poking his tongue in Axl’s other arm.

                “Get your pit down here.” He said, reaching up and yanking him down.

                Blaine smiled as he felt the flat of Axl’s tongue into the depression, soaking it completely. Reaching down, he wrapped his fist around Axl’s cock and pumped it quickly. Automatically, Axl thrusted his hips into the air, his ass slapping noisily back down onto the island. Blaine smirked, then laughed as the sound began to reverberate around the room. Even though he couldn’t see Axl’s lips, he felt them form a smile. Chuckling, he rubbed his nose against his, then shuffled around so he was looking down on Axl’s crotch, and more importantly, his hole. Grinning, he leaned in and slowly licked up the shaft. Axl’s cock twitched, as if it were going to cum. Looking up, he noticed Axl biting his lip in concentration. Proud of him, he patted his thigh before moving back down the shaft. At the base, he sucked in Axl’s ample and hairy nuts. Moaning even louder, he looked and shook his head with a warning. Nodding, he went down and made to push his tongue inside.

                “No! Shove it in without wetting it.” He breathed.

                “Um…that’s going to hurt you though.” He said, but at this point he didn’t really care, he was getting so close.

                ‘Blaine…I’m going to cum.” Axl said suddenly.

                “But it’s not even—“his sentence fell apart as a flood of white cum erupted from Axl’s cock.

                Rope after rope launched and landed everywhere. Thick pools landed on his upper chest. He was so turned on, that he almost forgot to push into Axl. Gasping, he rammed his cock balls deep inside him in one powerful thrust. Grunting, his head dropped and his forehead landed on his stomach. Amazingly, Axl spurted out a few more white globs of seed, actually landing inside Blaine’s upside down mouth. Smiling, he felt his own cock twitching as his seed filled Axl with a giant load. The sensation was almost too much, and he let out a tear of relief and passion. Finally it came to an end. Panting, he pushed himself up and looked down at Axl. White droplets covered his chest and quite a bit on his own face. Blaine had never seen someone cum like that. With absolutely no help at all. With a grunt, Axl pushed himself up and leaned on his elbows, looking at the mess he made. Smirking, he wriggled his ass and nodded.

                “There’s so much in there. I can feel it just surrounding your cock. Turn over, I’m going to do you.” He said, sitting up.

                “Well,” was all he got out before Axl pushed him back a bit.

                As his dick slid out, cum leaked out of Axl’s hole, splattering the kitchen floor loudly. Still hard, he waited as Axl pressed his hands to the edge of the island and pushed his head down. As Axl moved around him, Blaine could hear little drops of cum splash against the floor as he moved. Grinning, he let Axl spread his legs. Feeling hot wetness press into him, his legs began to shake from the sensation. Small strands of hair brushed against his ass as Axl moved his head around his hole. Feeling a gentle pat, he braced himself for what he was sure would be a slam. Surprisingly, Axl eased his length into him slowly. Finally buried to the hilt, Axl rested his head against the base of his neck, placing kissing all over.

                 After a moment, he hands slid down the sides of his chest and came to rest on his hips. Giving him on last kiss, he pulled back and then thrust in slowly. Then came the pounding. The speed and ferocity was just incredible. A hand reached down and played with his foreskin as Axl began to slow. In less than a minute, Axl shot his second load into him. Moaning, he released his hold and Blaine’s dick and staggered back a bit.

                Turning, he pushed Axl to the floor and told him to open his mouth. nodding eagerly, he waited as Blaine jerked his cock fast and finally shuffled forward, using one hand to tilt Axl’s head back so his cum shot into his mouth. Satisfied, the slid to the floor and held each other’s hand. Looking at the state of him, he realized the mess. Grinning, he stood and pulled Axl to his feet. Understanding, he grinned and hurried around the counter and through the small pantry and jumped into the indoor pool that had indeed been completed a few days ago. Following him, he leapt and did a cannonball. Laughing, they splashed each other and swam for a bit. Sighing, Axl climbed out and motioned him to come.

                “Come on, we can keep swimming for as long as we want.” He whined at him from the deep end.

                “No, we can’t. You’ll see why in a minute. Get dressed, I’m supposed to take a picture of your reaction to your present.” He said, basically bouncing up and down on his feet.

                Hearing this, he gave no more complaints and exited the pool. Glad the utility room was next to the kitchen, he pulled out some fresh towels and began drying himself off, while Axl cleaned up all the cum from their kitchen fuck session. Throwing another towel over Axl, he tried to think of a way to sneak the guitar inside. Looking over at the counter, Axl finally noticed the food. Grinning, he dropped the towel and walked over and picked up the bag on the counter. Still nude, he walked over and sat down on a stool by the island, his cock swing back and forth between his legs.

                Sitting down, he opened the bag and pulled the food out. Rolling his eyes, Blaine joined him and pulled out some sodas from the fridge and handed one to him. Blaine wasn’t really hungry anymore, he had been wondering what on earth Axl could get him that would require a picture to be taken. After what felt like hours, Axl threw the chicken bones and paper plates in the trash and looked over at him. Trying to play it cool, the effect was lost as he bounced up and down on the stool. Smiling, Axl rose and dressed.

                Nodding, Axl reached for his hand and drug him into the living room, where the large Christmas tree was placed. On the floor, was a fairly large box with a big red bow atop it. Large holes were placed on the sides. Now he was really confused. Walking over, he set down on the floor next to it. Axl just beamed at him, his phone out and ready. Biting his lip he reached for it and looked up for permission. Winking, Axl nodded his head vigorously. With shaky hands, he pulled it close, but it shifted on the ground. Reaching out, he lifted the lid. Feeling his heart lift higher than ever before, he reached in and picked up a basset hound puppy. Tears filled his eyes as he held it close to him.

                Looking up, he could barely see Axl through the deluge. Hearing a ping, he groaned when he realized the picture was going to show him crying like a baby. But he didn’t really care. On his lap, the pup sniffed at him, licking his hands greedily before clumsily climbing his chest and licking his face. The tears that had dried up began to flow again. He couldn’t say anything. He had always wanted a dog, but no matter how many times he had pleaded with his parents, they had never allowed it. The night he had dinner at Axl’s house, he had followed Brick into the backyard and noticed how big Doris was getting. Asking when she was due, to which Brick had no clue. Crouching, he had scratched her behind the ear and exclaimed how much he had wanted a dog.

                “Brick?” he finally got out, looking up.

                “I don’t think you want to name a female dog, “Brick” Axl grinned, taking another picture.

                “Come here and sit by me Axl.” He said, patting the ground. “I meant, you found out I told Brick how much I wanted a dog…didn’t you?” he asked, smiling and pulling him in for a hug.

                “Yeah, I was talking to my mom, asking what I should get you. I wanted it to be special. It just so happens, Brick didn’t have his head in a book and heard. After that, I called my aunt and asked if I could keep a puppy when Doris had them. She said sure, mainly because she didn’t know she was pregnant. When you went upstairs to get your hat on Halloween, I asked your parents if I could give you a puppy. I told them I wanted it to be special, and that it was going to be a purebred basset hound. They didn’t really look like they wanted you to have one, but I really begged them to let you have one. They looked at each other and then back at me before your dad shrugged and your mom finally nodded. So…here she is…your very own puppy.” He said cheerfully, leaning in and hugging him tightly.

                Still in shock, he held him tighter and wouldn’t let go, though he finally managed to stop crying. Looking down, the pup yawned and curled up into a ball on his lap.

                “How old is she?” he asked, though he knew she wasn’t eight weeks old yet.

                “She turns right weeks in a couple of days. She was the cutest and smallest. She liked to play and wanted to stick by who ever held her. I already got her shots and wormed, so you don’t have to worry about any other major shots for quite a while. She’s all yours.” He said again, reaching down and scratching her behind the ears and she began to snore softly.

                Shifting to the side, he took another picture and nodded, satisfied. Though Blaine had spent a lot of money on Axl’s gift, he knew Axl’s was the better one. He wanted to hold her and never put her down. He knew he’d have to potty train her and teach her good habits, but he felt confident in the challenge. Leaning down, he gave the pup a sniff and he grinned. Just like the new car smell, all puppies had a distinct odor. Trying to think of a name, he decided to wait to see her personality. Now, he had to get Axl’s present. Glancing down, he didn’t want to wake her up, but reluctantly passed her to Axl. Sighing he took her and held her in his lap.

                “You know, if you hold them too long they’ll get spoiled and follow you around everywhere. By the way, she’s already potty trained.” He boasted, as Blaine began to leave the room.

                “Are you friggen serious? Already potty trained?” he halted, looking back at him in wonder.

                “It was one of the conditions I had to make before your parents OKed the idea. Go get my present…I’m assuming that’s why your leaving my side.” He grinned.

                Wanting to skip, he hurried out of the room, wanting to get back as soon as possible. Pulling out the guitar, he looked around, trying to find something to hide what it was. When he couldn’t find anything, he sighed and reentered the house. Pausing just out of sight of the living room, some part of him screamed that what had just happened was just a dream. Axl wouldn’t be sitting in the floor hold a puppy in his lap. It just seemed impossible for it to be real. Taking a breath he took a couple of steps and peeked around the corner and let out cry of relief.

                Still sitting on the floor, looking at the huge tree, Axl scratched the puppy’s ears. Now happy beyond belief, he silently crept into the room and dropped the case next to Axl. Dropping to the floor, he started Axl, who hadn’t heard him at all. Not waiting, Blaine reached down and picked up his puppy while Axl rotated his head. Jaw dropping he looked at the case for what seem like hours before he met his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he pulled the case close. When he opened it and noticed all the features, the single tear turned into a few, though not as many as Blaine had let loose a few minutes ago. Hands shaking, Axl pulled the guitar out of the case and lifted it in front of him. Spinning it, he eyed his name carved into the instrument and turned it over, finally sitting in his lap. Looking at each other, words failed them, and just embraced.

                “I can’t believe you got me a puppy Axl.” He almost squealed.

                “Dude, I know how much money guitars cost, and what I see here just blows my mind. Why on earth would you spend that kind of money on me Blaine?” he asked, looking genuinely in disbelief.

                “Axl, I love you. Money is nothing compared to that.” He said seriously.

                “Good grief…” he chuckled. “You sound like a romance novel writer.”

                “Shut up.” He laughed, though he could tell Axl was trying to lighten the mood.

                “I love you to Blaine.” He said softly, smiling.

                It was clear, they each though the others’ present was better than the one they gave. In his lap, his puppy began to kick and even made little yips in her sleep. Biting his lip, he looked up with wonder, then leaned in and kissed him once more. Gently he rose and slowly sat down on the comfy couch. Following him, he sat next to him and set down his new guitar on the cushion next to him. Deciding it would be OK to set her down next to him, he waited a moment. When she didn’t stir, he scooted over to Axl and held him close, resting his head on his chest and looked up at him. Taking a half glance at the pup, he smiled and leaned down.

                 Lips meeting, they soon got lost while making out to hear the garage door opening. But when there was a slight cough, they broke up and pulled apart. Leaning against the archway that opened to the main hall, Cooper grinned down at the puppy next to Blaine. Walking over he leaned in and scratched an ear gently. Standing back up, he gave them a thumbs up and disappeared around the corner. After a moment, they heard a door close from upstairs. Looking at each other, they suddenly seemed embarrassed. No matter how much they want to lie to themselves, they had both been thinking an awful lot about Coopers’ offer. Tilting his head to the side, they stared at each other for a long while. Axl tilted his head and gave him a questioning look. Hesitating, he turned his head and looked up at the ceiling for a minute. Turning his head back, he hesitated, then nodded. Sighing, he looked down at his puppy, and then felt his heart lift again. Grinning, he laid back across Axl’s lap and stared up at him. Pausing, he let out a small snort

                :”What?” he asked,

                “You have a couple of nose hairs sticking out.” He giggled.

                “Do not!” he grinned, but most have known because his skin turned a little pinker.

                “What should I do with her while we…” he broke off, still stunned by what they were about to do.

                “Well, do you think it’ll take very long? We’ve both already…and I have no idea what he’ll be like.” He said, nervous.

                “What do you mean…he’ll be like? He pondered.

                “Is he…big?” he asked, his skin darkening even more.

                “I’m honestly not sure. The only time I’ve seen him with a boner was when I walked in on him jerking off years ago. He’s uncut like me though.” He told him.

                The pup gave a little yip again, her back feet kicking like she was chasing something. Hugging Axl tighter, he stared at her, trying to figure out where to put her for a bit.

                “She really hasn’t slept much all day…so I’m sure she’s tuckered out. Let’s put her back in the box, but leave the lid off. We’ll take her upstairs and leave her your bathroom floor. You want her to be an inside dog I’m guess?” he asked, gently scooting off the couch and pulling the box nearer.

                “Of course! She’s gunna be my baby.” He said, gently picking her up and walking toward the stairs.

                ”What about me?” he asked.

                Halting, Blaine turned and almost burst out laughing. Axl’s bottom lip quivered as if he was about to cry. Smiling, he shuffled back over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Pointing at the box, he made his way back to the stairs and climbed carefully. At the top, he eyed Cooper’s door, then made his way into his room. Inside, he wanted to point her around and show her everything, but if he was going to do what he planned, he shouldn’t hesitate any more or else he would change his mind. Walking over to his bean bag, he kicked it through the room and into the bathroom. Squatting, he carefully set her down on the bean bag. He stayed there for a moments, smiling and scratching her long ears. Sighing, he stood and slowly back out of the room, closing the door as quietly as possible. Turning, he met Axl’s gaze. From what he could see, he was nervous too.

                “Are you sure about this?” Axl asked him, sounding reluctant.

                “If you want to, I’m game. Just…don’t kiss him.” He said, looking at him sharply.

                “What if he tries to kiss me?”

                “I’ll tell him when we go in there. Promise you’ll never tell what we’re going to do to anyone. I mean…” he paused, feeling a bit queasy. “I’m about to commit incest.” He groaned, yet felt turned on at the same time.

                “I’ll never tell a soul.” He promised, raising his hand like a witness.

                “What if…he wants to do you?” Blaine asked him.

                “No. There’s only four people in the world I’ll ever let fuck me…well….at least at this point in my life.” He said, looking rather serious.

                “Me, Sam, and I’m guessing Darren and Shawn.” He said.

                “Yea. It’s already given I’m going to let them do me. Can I ask you something?” he asked, looking a bit wary.

                “Of course, you know that.” He chuckled, leaning in and kissing him.

                “I want…..” he paused, “I’ll tell you later. Let’s get this over with before she wakes up.” He heaved.

                “But..” he began..

                “It’s now or never babe.” He grinned.

                They exited the room and paused in front of Cooper’s door. Glancing sideways, he nodded and knocked a couple of times. There was a reply from inside. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in to find Cooper laying on his bed watching TV. Raising his eyebrows, he smirked at the…almost triumphantly.

                “Close the door.” He said quietly, voice shaking a bit.

                Axl nodded and closed it slowly. Suddenly looking unsure of himself, it like he planned to change his mind. Cooper must have seen the reluctance and wanted to get it started before they changed their minds. Standing, he walked over and pushed his hand into Blaine pants and pulled him roughly toward the bed.

                “Come on. I know what I’m doing.” He said softly, with a sultry voice he had never heard before.

                Staring over his shoulder, Blaine met Axl’s eyes, then looked down and noticed the growing bulge in his jeans. Feeling the button snap, he looked back down and watched the hands unzipping his jeans. The hands were larger than his, but with a similar skin tone. He gasped as he felt Cooper’s hand come in contact with his soft cock. Finally looking up, he met his brothers’ eye. His expression softened and he smiled.

                “Come on B, it’s only once and…I want to really see what you’ve got. Axl, if you want to fuck me you’ll have to come here.” He said nonchalantly.

                “Um…I don’t know.” He said, reaching for the door.

                Reaching down, Cooper pulled at Blaine’s pants until the slid off. Pausing, Cooper looked down thoughtfully at his member.

                “Very nice B.” he said warmly.

                The complement and his easy going voice put him at ease. Immediately after, his cock began to stir.

                “There ya go.” Ge said smiling as it began to grow.

                Reluctantly, Axl walked over and stood right behind him, and staring over his shoulder as Cooper went down on him. Blaine fell back into Axl’s arms as his entire length was swallowed. Looking up Cooper jerked his head to the side, meaning for Axl to go around him. Blaine gave him a nod. Sighing, Axl circled Cooper and awkwardly reached under him. Blaine could feel Cooper’s smile form around his cock as he heard a zipper go down. Reaching under, he paused and looked up.

                “It’s big, isn’t it?” said Cooper, winking up at Blaine.

                Curious himself, he looked down.

                “It’s a bit bigger than Blaine’s…but…dude….you don’t have any hair around it…” he trailed off…sounding disappointed.

                Cooper actually sat up, his uncut cock pointing out at a forty five degree angle. Blaine and Axl had thick pubes in their groins, while Cooper’s was almost shaved to the skin.

                “Coop…having a thick bush is extremely hot…but having little to none…” he broke off.

                “Being trimmed is best, you don’t want your partner to have hair stuck in their teeth. That’s gross.” He said, looking down at Blaine’s hairy groin.

                “Whatever…you don’t have your armpits do you?” Axl asked, looking wary.

                “Why?” he asked, looking back, but with his hand still wrapped firmly around his shaft.

                Smirking, he nodded to Blaine. Grinning, he lifted his arms, exposing his hairy pits. Cooper looked on edge. Winking, Axl shifted closer and sucked at the hair.

                “Dude!” Cooper said sitting back with a strange look on his face.

                “It’s Axl’s fetish Coop.” he chuckled, then moaned as his tongue dug deeper.

                Cooper sat back, looking at them both. As Blaine began to chuckled, Axl pulled back and looked at Coopers’ face in amusement. Blaine reached around and unzipped Axl’s pants. Luckily, cooper was slowly stroking him. After a moment, Cooper went back down on him. Slowly, Blaine let his hand drop to the back of Cooper’s neck and slowly began to force his head down further. Reaching out, he yanked at Axl’s pants until they fell to his ankles. Sitting up, Cooper looked at Axl’s cut cock, then looked back down at Blaine’s and his own. Smiling, it was clear he liked the uncut look better. After a moment, Blaine put his hand back down on his head and forced it back down on his length. Now naked, Axl moved behind Cooper. Taking hold of the waistline of his pants, he tugged and they slid off easily.

                Blaine stared at Cooper’s body completely, without being worried about getting caught. Though not as dark as him, Cooper was a bit taller, his uncut dick looked rather similar to his, though it didn’t a curve to it. Biting his lip, he felt a bit jealous. For quite a while he had wished his own was straight. Also, Cooper appeared to be a bit thicker as well. The main thing he didn’t like was the lack of pubic hair. It looked so unnatural. He couldn’t believe he had ever let Kurt influence him enough to trim. Those days were over and he had no plans to ever cut it again. He was determined that Axl should leave his alone as well. Curious, he leaned forward, his hand reaching out. Noticing this, Cooper pulled his mouth off his cock and shuffled forward just a ways. Hesitantly, he let his hand touch the foreskin covered head. Shifting his gaze, he looked behind and meet Axl’s face, hoping he wouldn’t look disgusted by this. Smiling, he shrugged and nodded his approval. Letting out a breath of relief, he wrapped his hand around the shaft and squeezed.

                Cooper groaned and thrusted his hips forward aggressively. A moment later, cooper fell forward onto him, groaning. Smothered, he glanced back and noticed Axl face pressed into his ass crack. Now he knew why Cooper had fallen apart. Scooting closer, he rest the head of his cock at his entrance. Sitting up, Cooper looked back and placed his hand on Axl’s chest. Frowning, he paused and looked at him. Sighing, Cooper shifted over and opened the drawer on his bedside table. After a moment, he closed it and got back in the doggy style position, handing Axl a condom. Frowning, Axl stared down at it. Blaine gave him a sad smile. When nothing happened Cooper looked back at him.

                “The only way you’re going bareback is if you don’t cum inside me. If you want to do that, put it on.” He said with a small smile.

                Axl looked at Blaine, clearly disappointed.

                “Axl, it’s an honest request. You’ve only gone all the way with me and Sam…Cooper’s gone all the way with….”he paused and looked at his brother.

                “Ha. I’m not saying…more than you I suspect.” He said with a smirk, then went back down on him.

                Axl hesitated for quite a while. Sighing, he ripped the package open and rolled it on. Staring down at it he frowned.

                “Axl, you can cum in me after this…besides, I’m pretty sure my ass would feel better than his even without the rubber.” He winked.

                “I doubt that.” Cooper said pulled back.

                “You’re right, I’ll put it on.” He said, biting his lip, and slowly pushed forward.     

                “Fine! Take it off and let’s get this done with. But you’ve gotta suck my cock after.” He growled, looking back.

                Nodding vigorously, he pulled it off and pressed against the tight rim as Cooper went back down on him. Cooper gave a hiss as Axl finally pushed all the way in. breathing heavy he pulled back and then back in again. Meeting his eye, he mouthed “Your ass feels better.” He winked. Not surprised he laid back, letting his cock get sucked. He groaned as he felt the foreskin lightly nibbled on just as Axl began to build speed. The sound of slapping flesh reverberated around the room as Axl began to breathe heavier. He leaned forward and began to stroke his brother, behind, Axl shook and slowed. With a last push, he buried himself and gasped, leaning his body over Cooper’s back and panted.

                Moments later, he pulled back and rotated on his back. Slapping Cooper’s ass he got the hint and raised his hips so Axl could shimmy under him. Finally, Cooper began to thrust his hips into Axl’s mouth. Brow crinkling, he shook, then gave one last deep thrust. Groaning, he waited before finally lifting his body so Axl could slip off the bed. Blaine looked down at them both, quite aware he was the last one to finish. Sitting up, Cooper pulled Blaine’s cock so he could sit up. Higher now, Axl came up behind him and spread his cheeks as Cooper sucked him harder. Both of them working on him at once was too much. He grunted, then came. Cooper paused and waited until he was done completely before patting his belly. Scooting off the bed, Cooper headed to the bathroom, hold his cheeks together. Blaine laughed loudly, but Axl had no idea why. Sighing, he groaned and pushed himself off the bed. Picking up his clothes, he pulled Axl out of the room and back into his own. Once inside, he closed and locked the door.

                “How was it?” he asked, genuinely curious.

                “It was alright I guess.” Axl shrugged. “But nothing compares to you B.” he whispered, leaning in, rubbing their noses together.

                “He’s not that good at sucking cock either.” Blaine whispered to him, he lower.

                “Oh well. We got that over with. Don’t’ think I’m mean or anything…but I don’t think I want to mess around with him again.” he said with a sigh.

                “It was fun, but yeah, I don’t either.

                There was a tiny bark that made him jump. Looking over at the door, he dressed and ran over to it. Opening it, the pup sauntered out, stopping at his feet and licking his toes. Grinning broadly he sat there in front of the door and pick up his little treasure. With a contented sigh, he carried her over to the bed and lay down next to Axl. Wagging its tail, it sniffed them before licking at their ears. Feeling a little nip, he hissed and noticed the pup was crouched downa dn pulling at his shirt. Axl reached down and put his hand around the muzzle, moving it back and forth playfully. With an excited growl, she leapt at him and gave a bark.

                “I love you so much. I can’t believe you got me a puppy.” He said, scooting closer and hugging him tightly.

                “Anything for you Blaine.” He whispered.

                “Go get your guitar. I want you to play us something.” He urged, enjoying the look that spread across his face, as if he forgot he had something to play with too.

                Nodding, he leapt off the bed and thundered out of the room and down the stairs. Laughing, he reached for the pup and grabbed her legs, making her chase his fingers.

                “What am I gunna call you my little dragon….” He whispered, moving his hand back and forth in front of her.

                She barked and crouched as he walked his hand forward. When it was three or four inches away, she made to rush forward tripped over her long ears. Making his hand land on her, he scratched her tummy and made it crawl up her chest before and pulled gently at her legs. Growling she finally caught him. Then she looked up and began to circle. Springing to his feet, he picked her up and flew down the stairs, determined to get her outside before she made a mess. Almost running into Axl, he swerved and zoomed around him. Hearing his name called, he was sure Axl would figure out why he was rushing. At the foot of the stairs, he turned and slipped on a pair of bedroom slippers and made his way through the kitchen and out onto the deck.

                Luckily, the snow had melted off it enough so she could be set down and do her business without freezing. Still, he shook quite a bit as she sniffed around before turning in a circle. Turning his back he gave her privacy. In a few moments, he felt her tugging at his pants. Looking down, he smiled as she peered up at him. Hoping she could walk herself inside and moved forward slow, making sure she followed. In the kitchen she halt and shook her body. From the living room, he heard the sound of Axl on his new guitar. Below the pup cocked her head to the side and waddled in the direction of the noise. Closing the door and slowly followed and sat down on the couch after he took the two steps down into the circled living room. Axl was turning the tuners and finally looking up. Smiling broadly, he acted like he wanted to jump up and down.

                “Blaine….how much did you spend on this.” He said seriously.

                “I’m not saying. It’s worth it just to see you happy. Besides, your gift to me was way better…I feel bad I didn’t get you more.” He said, enjoying the look of disbelief Axl had.

                “You’re friggin crazy B.” he said.

                “Eh..” he said lazily turning his head.

                His pup was bouncing on its feet, like it wanted to come down into the room. But the distance must have been too high. She whined and looked up at him, too scared to jump. Reaching out, he scratched her, but didn’t help her down. He wanted to pick her up but she had to learn to get down on her own. Giving a high pitched bark, she crouched, then made to jump but lost her footing and fell down the two steps. Chuckling, he patted her rump as she sniffed around and explored the room. Though he gave most of his attention to Axl, he kept an eye her, determined to keep her from not making a mess. Coming to the Christmas tree, she sniffed around and made to bite a package. Rising, he quickly crossed the room and pulled her tail playfully. Spinning she chased him back across the room until he flopped onto the floor. From there, he played with her while Axl played his guitar.

                The sun had already set by the time Axl was done. Setting the guitar down and walked over and sat neck to Blaine, knowing he had to leave to get home. Blaine didn’t want him to go. This had been one of the best Christmas’s of his life. Also, he didn’t want to be alone. Sure Cooper was there, but he hadn’t emerged from his room once since their play had ended. At the moment, he pup was having fun trying to catch one of his dad’s tennis balls he had found in a closet earlier. Sighing, he rose and helped Axl pack his things and finally walked him out to his car. Feeling depressed, he leaned into him, begging him to stay. Axl sounded just as miserable, but had to go home. He had already stayed longer than he had meant to. With a last kiss, he got into his car and drove away in the dark. Sighing, he hurried back inside. Yawning, he looked around and was happy to see his pup was still growling and biting the tennis ball. Feeling his mood lift again, he crouched and picked her up. Holding her, he held her out and looked into her eyes. Her long body swung from side to side from her tail wagging. Bringing her in, he grinned as she licked his face and cuddled close to him. Turning the light off, he headed up stairs and paused at Cooper’s open doorway.

                “Hey Coop.” he said sadly, walking over and lying next to him on the bed.

                “Hey B.” he smiled, and seemed to realized Axl had left.

                Reaching out, he scratched her ears and pulled him in for a hug. Blaine smiled broadly as he sat back in bed and watched the movie Cooper was watching on his TV. Giving a large yawn, the pup finally settled down and snuggled closer to Blaine.

               

 


	51. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In both parts, new things happen to Axl and Blaine. They could be people....or events...or both.

                “Come on, Dany!” he called to her.

                Sitting on an inflatable raft, Blaine’s basset hound puppy stared at him from the middle of the indoor pool. He was sitting on one of the steps at the shallow end. She was becoming very fond of the pool as of late. It had been two months since she had become a part of his life, and had grown quite a bit. Slapping the edge of the pool, he called her over again. Cocking her head to the side, he looked at his hand, then back to his face. Giving a small huff, she laid her head back down on the raft. Chuckling, he slid off the step and into the pool. Immediately, her head popped up, and the sound of her tail slapping against the raft with each wag echoed around the room.

                Submerging until just his eyes were above the water, he moved forward stealthily. Dany gave a playful growl and eyed him with anticipation. Grinning, he added more speed about halfway to her. A series of barks erupted from her maw as he submerged completely. Once underneath the raft, he surged upward just as she hopped into the water. The raft flipped and flew off the surface before landing on the edge of the pool. Following the line of her paddling legs, he let her climb onto the steps and tried to hop out onto the edge. Her short legs couldn’t really propel her with enough power launch her out of it.

                Surprisingly, she loved the water so much they had to install a small gate to keep her out of the room when no one was there. Coming up behind her, he gently placed his palms under her back legs. Knowing the routine, she placed her back paws on his paw, so he could lift her back end enough for her to exit easily. Once out of the water, she turned her head and made a playful snap at his fingers as he attempted to grab at her front legs. Smiling, he rose and waited for her to shake the excess water of her body. After a few shakes, she looked back at him, signaling she was done.

                Climbing the steps, he reached to the side and grabbed a towel and sat down on the floor by the gate. Immediately, she went to him and waited as he picked up a few dog treats. In order to dry her off without having to chase her down before she got the water all over the house, he had created a game of sorts. Using her borrowing instinct, he would place a treat in the middle of a folded towel that would be hers to have if she could get it. Once folded, she would have to dig through the towel to get it, by doing so her fur would eventually dry. Still, he had to usually manually do the finishing touches.

                “I can’t believe you got her to do that.” Said a voice of amusement.

                “Hey Coop.” he grinned up at him.

                "I can't believe you named her after the chick on Game of Thrones either." he went on.

                Sitting on one of the kitchen stools, he watched him play with Dany for a bit. He had decided to call her Daenerys, or Dany for short, after the character in the Game of Thrones books. Cooper had thought he had named her after the actress's character. Though Blaine had seen her on the show often, his decision was based on the books, not the television show. They had discussed it so often, Blaine had just given up trying to explain to Cooper about his original source of inspiration. Deciding she was dry enough, he opened the gate and she shot threw it. The sound of her clattering paws raced across the kitchen tiles and became muffled as she bounded onto the carpet. Blaine smiled as he watched the white tip of her tail disappear around the corner. Cooper looked at him with a smirk as he rose. Shaking his own hair, he picked up another towel as Cooper walked through the gate and stood at the edge of the pool. Wrapping the towel around his body, he exited into the kitchen and looked back.

                Pausing, he noticed Cooper looking at him. Without any hesitation, his brother stripped completely, apparently planning to go skinny dipping. Looking back, Cooper smirked at him and turned. Frowning, he raised an eyebrow as Cooper pointed at his groin. Blaine didn’t really get it, but he grudgingly glanced down. Immediately, he knew what he was pointing at. The last time he had seen his brother’s…lower parts, they had been shaved almost to the skin. Now, a thick dark mass of hair covered the entire region. Though not as thick as his own, Blaine figured once it was full, it would be.

                “That looks a lot nicer Coop.” he admitted, actually finding the area much more attractive than last time he had studied it.

                “I know…though…”he said, with a hint of a grin. “It don’t look as big when it’s hard though.”

                Blinking, he stared in disbelief as Cooper began to stiffen. He should be turning away, but that didn’t happen. The changes were remarkable and very impressive. Biting his lip, he turned and walked away, having to wrap the towel tighter around his waist as he hardened as well. From behind, there was a chuckled. Turning again, he almost stumbled as he caught the sight of Cooper actually pumping his meat. Giving a wink, Cooper released his cock and dove into the pool.

                Shaking his head, he turned and hurried out of the kitchen, hoping to find Dany ready to play. It would give his mind an excuse to forget what he had just seen. Coming to a halt, he peered into the large rounded living room. Not seeing anything, he began to move off to the side when he caught movement by the couch. Turning back around, he took a step into the room. Dany erupted from behind the couch and charged toward him. Grinning, he flopped onto the floor and held out his hands. She gave a yip and growled as she snapped at his fingers. Grinning, he reached forward and gently pulled at her paws.

                Giving another bark, she pulled away and sprinted back to the couch, hiding around the corner. He loved watching her run. When she sprinted really fast, she appeared to be a living slinky as her long back bunched together with every bound. She charged again and finally, halted, panting with exhaustion. Licking his hand, she climbed the two steps back up into the open area between the living room and dining room. Her tail wagging, she headed into the kitchen. A moment later, he heard the sound of lapping water as she drank from her bowl. Looking down, he realized he had sat his wet body down onto the carpet, standing, he headed through the round room and made his way up the stairs and into his room.

                Pausing just before his door, he glanced to the right into Cooper’s room. The light was on and the door wide open. Biting his lip, he took a few steps into the room. Not sure what he was looking for, he just stared at the bed. In his mind, the whole scene with Cooper and Axl played out again. His dick hardened again. Feeling ashamed, he turned and walked out of the room and into his own. Drying off, he slipped on shorts and a t-shirt, ready for bed. He had stayed up too long. It was almost midnight and he had school in the morning.

                Giving a high pitched whistle, he turned off his the light and jumped onto the bed. A moment later, Dany’s shadow came through the doorway and approached the bed. He sat up and smiled as she bounded up the dog steps onto his bed. Shuffling forward, she licked his face nuzzled his neck before turning in a circle and rooted under the blankets. Her tail was the last part he glimpsed as a large bulge in the blankets moved to the foot of the bed. Sighing with contentment, he laid back and closed his eyes. With all his senses coming to a halt, he became aware of his hard on. Shaking his head, he turned to the side, but for some reason, he opened his eyes.

                Cooper’s silhouette was standing in the doorway. He felt no fear or worry as he stepped into the room. Without saying a word, he slipped under the blanket on the other side of the bed. After a slight hesitation, Blaine felt the blanket shift a bit, and suddenly he felt a hand grabbing onto his hard on through his shorts. He made no move to stop Cooper as he lifted the waist line of his shorts. Finger’s wrapped around his shaft and he gave the smallest of moans. Reaching down, he shoved his own shorts down, making his wood easier to access. There was a small chuckle, but nothing derisive.

                The gripped him tighter, before it moved up and down slowly. Wanting more, he scooted closer to his brother, opening his legs a bit. Taking the hint, another hand reached down and fondled his nuts. Through the dim light, he could make out his outline. Still nude, his brother’s body lay above the covers. Blaine could make out the outline of his hard member. It looked huge, though he knew it wasn’t. With a shaky hand, he lifted it into the air and reached for it. Cooper’s hand stopped as he saw the movement.

                “B, you don’t have to. I just wanted to help you out…it wasn’t fair for me to tease you downstairs.” He said in a low voice.

                He knew that, but he actually was curious as to what would happen. Finally wrapping his fingers around the shaft, he gave it a squeeze. Cooper groaned deeply, his head fell back to one of Blaine’s pillows. Grinning, he looked back at him. His eyes were closed, but a small smile played across his lips. Glancing back down, he noticed it was definitely bigger than his own in both length and thickness. It was also perfectly straight. Frowning, he looked down at his own. Since before he could remember, he had wished his was like that. Grudgingly, he had come to accept the slight left curve of his own. Both of them were uncut, and at the moment, he had the thicker bush in his groin.

                Feeling a bit ashamed, he began to pump Cooper’s length with haste. Cooper released his grip on Blaine’s dick as he began to make a twist towards the top of the head. Staring down, Blaine battled with his curiosity. He wanted to taste him, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Maybe…some other time. Still, he wanted to finish what he started. Shifting, he crawled out from under his blanket and sat in front of Cooper. Using both hands, he gripped the shaft from the base to the head and pumped like crazy. Hips thrusting upward, his body left the bed.

                “It’s been so long since….” He trailed off.

                Blaine figured he and Axl had been the last ones he’d been with…though he hadn’t him. Cooper bad blown him, but he hadn’t reciprocated the act. Now though, he bit his lip. Knowing it was wrong, he lowered his head. Before he could wrap his lips around it, cum shot out of Cooper. Almost as if by instinct, he dropped his head and wrapped his lips around the head. Hot salty liquid filled his mouth as Cooper’s hips jerked upward erratically. A hand dropped down and rest against the back of Blaine’s head as the orgasm came to an end. Sitting up, Blaine looked at Cooper. Panting, Cooper finally opened his eyes and looked at him.

                “Why did you do that? You didn’t have to B. You didn’t have to touch me at all.” He said, sounding taken aback.

                “I just…I was curious. That’s all. It won’t happen again though. I promise Coop.” he replied feeling Cooper wasn’t happen with his actions.

                “B, you sound like you expect me to be mad. I’m not mad little brother. Kind of touched really. Want me to finish you up real quick?” he asked, sounding hopeful.

                “You’d better.” He gave a slight chuckle.

                Returning the chuckle, he patted the bed and Blaine slipped back under the blanket, his cock throbbing. Patting his belly, Cooper went down on him. Almost instantly, he came. Giving a surprised gasp, Cooper was able to keep it all in his mouth. Still shaking, Blaine looked up at the dark ceiling, incredibly tired. The bed shifted and Cooper stepped off the bed. Leaning down, he ruffled Blaine’s hair. As he passed by the foot of the bed, he patted the large lump that was Dany. Now that he listen, Blaine could hear her snoring quite loudly. Letting out a snort, he smiled up as Cooper exited his room. Turning, Cooper smiled at him in the doorway before pulling the door closed. Sighing happily, he closed his eyes and patted Dany. She gave a huff, then crawled up his side and dropped her head onto his chest as he snuggled close to her.

                AXL’S POV

                “We were wondering if you and Blaine were wanting to have another…get together…”said Darren, his low voice sounding somewhat nervous.

                Looking up, Axl stared at him, then to Shawn, and then back to Darren with a smirk.

                “Actually…..yea, we’ve been waiting for you to bring it up. We’ve wanted to do it for a while, but you two didn’t say anything.” He chuckled, eyeing them.

                “Is Sam going to be in it?” asked Shawn.

                Darren gave him a sideways glance that Shawn didn’t notice. Smirking, Axl looked down at his food. Taking a bite of apple, he looked back at them. They were watching him, waiting for an answer. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but then took another bite out of his apple. Shawn continued to watch him, unaware of Darren’s gaze. Finally, he swallowed and looked between the two.

                “I’m not sure if Sam will be there…I’m sure he will if Blaine mentions it to him.” He said, then went on. “Do you want him to be invited?” he asked.

                “Ye—“said Shawn.

                “No—“said Darren, at the same time.

                They looked at each other for a few minutes. Axl felt there was an unspoken word between them.

                “Why do you want him there?” Axl asked Shawn.

                “Well, the more the merrier. He’d feel left out if he wasn’t included…also….our di…” he said, the sentence falling off halfway through the statement.

                Axl guessed that what Shawn meant to say was that their dicks looked almost exactly alike, from color, length, and the small curve downward.

                “Why don’t you want him to join?” he asked Shawn, wondering what he’d say.

                “Um,” he said, glancing at Shawn for the briefest of moments, “it would be an uneven number. One person would be left out in a way.” He said, looking relieved that it sounded reasonable.

                Both of them were blushing, not looking at the other. Axl looked at them, wondering if what the two felt was more than just a crush. Looking around, Axl studied the area. On Fridays, the school allowed students an extra fifteen minutes for lunch. Their table was off to the side, near an area where there were no windows pointed in their direction. The rest of the tables outside were full, but none close to them. After a few moments of silence, he decided to ask again.

                “So….do you two want Sam there or not?” he asked.

                “Yeah, it’ll be fun.” He said, half turning his head to meet Darren.

                Darren hesitated, then shrugged with a nod. Axl felt the air between the three of them go cold. Shawn gave a frown and looked back at Axl, as if asking for help. Looking behind him, Darren didn’t catch the hand movement he gave Shawn. Grinning, Shawn scooted so close to Darren, there didn’t seem to be an inch of free space between them. Turning his head, he looked at Shawn with a raised eyebrow. The only hint of what was going to happen was Shawn’s right shoulder shifted in a strange way. Axl heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down. Gasping, Darren looked down at his crotch, then back up. Giving Shawn a scared look, he shook his head.

                Shawn’s perfect white teeth showed as his face broke out into a smile. Chuckling, Axl noticed that though Darren had shook his head no, he wasn’t moving away to stop the unseen activity that was happening below the table. Sighing, Axl picked up a cookie off his tray and began to eat it, as if there was nothing going on. He didn’t feel left out of this one, as he was the one who had instigated it. His face turning a darker shade, Darren bit his lip and closed his eyes. There was a vein that was throbbing on his forehead that gave away how close he was. Looking around again, Shawn made sure there was no one to witness Darren’s release.

                Winking at Axl, he gently pushed Darren back far enough to expose his lap. Not able to help himself, Axl leaned over and looked at the monster cock that Shawn had in his hands. The view didn’t last though. Almost immediately, Shawn dove down and wrapped his lips around the head of Darren’s cock. One of Darren’s large hands landed on the back of Shawn’s head. Grunting, he pushed him down as far as he could. Eyes still closed, Darren’s lips moved silently as the he came to the edge of release. Letting out a tiny whimper, he shook and held Shawn’s head down all the way, not letting it up at all. Breathing hard, he finally opened his eyes and gave Axl a silly grin.

                Snorting, Axl rose and gave the still hunched over Shawn a pat on the back as he made his way back to the school. About half way to the door to the school, he turned and glanced back. Both of his friends look flustered, yet extremely satisfied. Chuckling, he turned back and ran smack into the door as someone swung it open. Suddenly, everything went dark and he felt himself fall to the ground. Sounds faded and he was lost into unconsciousness.

                When he woke, everything was dark. For a moment, he was scared to death he had went blind. Then, he felt something wrapped over his eyes. Beginning to sit up, he felt a hand fall atop his chest and keep him down. Someone was talking to him, but he didn’t recognize the voice. Beginning to panic, he pushed the hand away and sat up abruptly. There was a gasp and he felt hot liquid roll down his cheeks.

                “Axl, stay down.” he heard someone familiar say.

                He couldn’t put the name to the voice, but he felt it on the tip of his tongue. Sighing, he stayed down this time. The blackness over his eyes lightened, let out a relieved sigh. Slowly, a rag was lifted off his face, replaced by an icepack. Blinking through the light, he stared up into Shawn and Darren’s faces. Next to them was the school nurse. A kind looking woman with grey hair peered at him. Frowning, he felt something was missing, but couldn’t recall what it was. Picking up a pen light, the nurse pointed it at his nose. Suddenly, he felt pain in his nose and noticed how bulky it felt. Eyes widening, he began to sit up again. This time, Darren placed a large hand on his chest. After a moment, the nurse nodded at Darren and he lifted his hand.   

                “Sit up, slowly Axl.” She said kindly.

                Nodding, he rose in increments until he could look at everything at a vertical level again. Staring around, he glanced at the large hanging mirror on the wall by the door. His nose looked puffy, and red. Sitting in a chair next to a desk, another student sat watching him. Looking a bit on edge, he dropped his eyes in shame. Frowning, he realized he’d never seen the kid before.

                “He’s new.” Said Shawn.

                “I didn’t see you coming toward the door, so I just pushed it open. I’m sorry.” He said timidly.

                “Wasn’t your fault,” Darren ginned, “Axl should have kept his eyes forward instead of trying to watch….” He broke off, his skin turning pink.

                “Watch what?” he asked blankly.

                “Nothing.” Said Shawn.

                “Well, I don’t think your nose is broken, just bruised. It should be fine in a few days. You did fall to the ground and I think you had a mild concussion. So I’m going to release you to head home early. Shawn will be driving you home since he lives right next door.” She said, nodding to him.

                “She won’t let me leave early though.” Darren sulked.

                “Sorry. I’m already stretching the rules for Shawn here.” She said blandly.

                The guy in the chair stood and reached out his hand. Looking at it, Axl looked up at him. Sighing, he reached out and was pulled to his feet. Standing, Axl almost feel back down. Darren stepped forward and put a large hand on his shoulder, keeping him steady. Finally, his head cleared and he felt stable enough to walk. Slowly, he walked forward and made his way out of the nurses office alongside Shawn, Darren, and…

                “What’s your name?” he asked, glancing at the boy on the other side of Darren.

                “What?” he asked, looking up. “Ben. Ben Braeden.” He said, looking on edge.

                “I hope that bruise goes away before Blaine sees you like this.” Chuckled Shawn.

                “Who?” he asked, feeling something tug at his consciousness.

                Darren and Shawn stopped in their tracks, looking at each other in alarm. No sooner had the word left his mouth did he hear a ping coming from his cell phone in his pocket. Pulling it out, he popped it open and looked at the text. The message was from Blaine. Frowning, he closed the phone and tried to forget about it. Looking up, he realized that that he had continued on without Shawn and Darren.

                Coming to a halt, he turned and looked back at them. They were talking in low voices, with worried looks. Next to him, Ben had stopped as well. Shawn huffed and nodded, before returning to his side. Reaching his car, he stumbled into the passenger seat while Shawn took the driver’s seat. Once home, Shawn followed him inside into the empty house. Falling onto the couch he looked up at the ceiling while Shawn sat in the armchair.

                “You don’t remember anyone named Blaine?” Shawn asked him after a long and uncomfortable silence.

                “I do, but I can’t place it just no…” he broke off, a stream of memories returning to him.

                He felt the muscles around his face break into a smile. Next to him, Shawn smiled in a knowing way.

                “Remembered have you?” he chuckled with a wink.

                Ignoring him, he pulled out his cell and started typing to Blaine. He made sure not to let him know how he’d forgotten him for the past hour. In less than a minute, there was a reply from him. After a while, he looked up to find he was alone. He found it rather funny that he hadn’t even noticed Shawn leave. Sighing, he sat up and decided to get down to business.

                “Shawn and Darren want to be in another orgy ASAP. They’re both wanting to top me like crazy. Lol.

                “Perfectly understandable Axman. Have you looked at your ass?”

                “I have.”

                “Describe it for me if you will.”

                “Well, it’s hairy.”

                “Yea, I know…it’s one of the many things I love about you….but I want you to go into detail.”

                “When you spread them, a thick patch of hair grows on both sides, but right around the rim, it’s pink and begs to be played with. It like’s to be sucked, to have a tongue pushed into it. It’s tight, and takes a lot of effort to keep your tongue in there. You love the way it feels around your uncut cock. It feels so good as you plow into my prostate. I bet you’re hard right now, aren’t you?” he chuckled as he sent the message.

                A picture message was in his inbox. Though Blaine was still in clothes, the massive bulge in his crotch was evident.

                “Describe your uncut cock to me B.” he ordered, unzipping his pants.

                “It’s not quite seven inches long, but it curves slightly to the left. The skin is dark and foreskin covers the head completely, even when hard. There’s so much precum that comes out, if I’m wear pants it will soak through the fabric. The head is a lighter color, but has a bit more purple in it. Veins run along each side of the shaft, though they don’t bulge too much. I never have to use lube to jerk off. I can, and often jerk off two handed, holding it tightly. Sometimes, I like to finger myself until I can feel my prostate pulse with my heart beat. If I push it just right, I can cum instantly. It’s hard to do, but I’ve held my foreskin tight over the head when I cum. White liquid eventually forces its way out at the tip of the skin.”

                Axl had never known that before, and he instantly wanted to try it next time they met. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that his mom ought to be getting home any time. Sighing, he looked at the phone again.

                “We’ve got to have another orgy ASAP B. They both want Sam to be there, though Darren really wasn’t that thrilled when I brought it up.”

                “I’ll ask him. I’m sure he will want to join. Do you think Darren felt jealous when sharing Shawn?”

                “Though he won’t admit it, I know he does. You might warn Sam that Darren probably won’t be too gentle with him.”

                He heard a car door slam outside followed by footsteps.

                “I’ll tell him….let’s do this soon as possible. I’ll let you go. Love you Ax.

                “You too, Blaine.”

               

                                 


	52. Calm Before the Storm....Part 1

                **Darren’s POV**

                “Who’s Blaine?” Darren heard from next to him.

                He jumped and looked around. It seemed the voice had come from the new guy, Ben. Studying him, he wondered how much he should divulge. Glancing back at the retreating Shawn and Axl, he figured he could be honest. That was as long as what he told the guy was kept between them. Continuing his walk, Ben followed him down the hall. Finally, he came to another halt and looked at him.

                “Keep this down low, ok?” he said, meeting the new guys’ eyes.

                “Of course.” He replied.

                “Blaine is Axl’s boyfriend. Look don’t go around tell people. Though it’s not a real secret, he doesn’t want it going around school.” He paused, then gave the boy a stern look. “And don’t talk smack about gay people either. They’re just like us.” He warned.

                Incredibly, the guy smirked and nodded. Feeling on edge, he felt heat creep into his face.

                “I’m serious dude. Not a word.” He said, his voice going dangerously low.

                “You don’t have to worry about me.” He said quietly, “I’m gay myself.”

                Darren blinked and looked at him, expecting it to be a prank. But the boys cheeks had turned red and he wouldn’t meet his eye. Letting his expression, he patted the boy on the back and continued on his way down the hall with Ben walking beside him.

                “Axl’s hot.” He whispered after a few more moments of silence.

                “Don’t even think it dude, he’s dedicated to Blaine. They fuck like rab….”he broke off, feeling mortified.

                Ben snorted and looked at him. “Don’t worry, I’m not single either, I live with my boyfriend in fact. We’ve been together for four years. I think it’s safe to say I’ve had way more sex than them. We’ve actually had a few threesomes….” He let his voice die as he realized what he had divulged.

                Darren smirked and kept quiet, feeling a bit smug. He wouldn’t let slip what he’d done. Maybe after they got to know him for a while. Now that he looked at the guy, he wasn’t bad looking at all. He actually thought he was better looking than him, Shawn, and even Sam. Ben was around the same height as Axl and Blaine. Darren looked at him closer and tried to make out what he’d look like under his clothes. That was rather hard to do with him wearing a black coat with red stripes along it. Frowning, Darren couldn’t think of any school around with those colors. Pausing, he reached out and tugged at the coat. Ben stopped and looked at him quizzically.

                “What school did you go to? I’m guess CC means cross country.” He said aloud, pointing at the red C’s on the sleeves.

                “What?” he asked, then looked down. “Oh, no.” he chuckled. “CC stands for Carolina Crown. I’m a member of Carolina Crown Drum and Bugle Corps from this last year, and got a spot in their 2016 program.” he said proudly, then smiled at Darren’s blank look.

                “What’s that?”’

                “It’s like major league marching band. I basically spend my entire summer outside in the heat for more than twelve hours a day playing an instrument, then performing in a uniform all over the country before ending up in Indianapolis for finals.” Ben said, looking excited.

                To Darren, that seemed crazy and what he’d call band nerd stuff. But Ben actually looked cool, so it made him question his thinking.

                “To tell the truth, Axl, Shawn, and myself aren’t that into band stuff. But Blaine loves instrumental music. He’s a singer and is one of the top Glee clubs in the county from Lima.” He said.

                “Does he go to Lima?” Ben asked, stopping in his tracks.

                “Yea.” He said, surprised.

                “Dude, I’ve seen and heard him.” Ben said, looking at something past Darren. “He’s so hot…and he can really sing.”

                “Don’t be getting any ideas.” Darren warned again. “He’s with Axl, and they’re totally happy, Shawn and I have actually been with them during……” he bit his lip and turned away, cursing himself.

                “Don’t worry dude.” He heard from behind him. “I won’t say a thing.”

                Turning, Darren opening his mouth to say something, but the guy had entered a classroom. Shaking his head, he looked at his watch and realized he needed to go into the same class. Cursing quietly, he turned around and entered the room. The teacher was greeting the new kid, but paused as Darren entered. Her eyes narrowing, she mouthed “You’re late again.” Ben looked between them and whispered something to her. Her expression softened and she gave Darren an apologetic smile. Blinking, he shuffled to his desk and sat down. A moment later, Ben sat in what was Axl’s empty seat. Grinning, Ben lifted his fist and waited as Darren did the same. Giving him a reluctant fist bump, Darren stared at the guy with a new eye.

                As the last class ended, Darren found himself walking along side Ben through halls and finally out of the building. Sighing, Darren nodded to Ben and began the walk to his house. Halfway across the parking lot, the sound of a pickup pulled alongside him. Turning, he noticed Ben in the cab. Coming to a halt, Darren was able to look upon who was driving. The guy was probably in his early thirties. Tanned skin with dirty blond hair. To be honest, he looked a bit too old for Ben. But they both seemed really happy so he didn’t bother saying anything else.

                “Want a ride?” the guy in the driver’s seat asked.

                Shrugging, he nodded and climbed in next to Ben.

                “Dean.” Said the driver, reaching over and shaking his hand.

                “Darren.” He said, staring between them, noticing Ben’s hand resting on Dean’s thigh.

                Dean glanced down and slapped Ben’s hand away before driving out of the parking a lot and down the road towards Darren’s home.

                “Wait, you wouldn’t mind dropping me off at my friend, Shawn’s house would you?” he asked, looking over at the driver.

                “No problem.”

                **Shawn’s POV**

After a few moments of watching Axl sending texts to Blaine, figured he could slip out. As he opened the door, he glanced back and noticed Axl was rubbing his crotch. Snorting, he exited and made his way over to his own house. Inside, he sat down in front of the tv, enjoying the house to himself. Laying back, he reached down and pulled the lever that made the front of the chair spring up. Sighing, he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep. He must have needed the sleep badly, for he didn’t even hear Darren entering his house. What woke him was the tug on his zipper. Eyes springing open, he looked into Darren’s face. His friend smiled broadly. Returning the smile, he reached out and pulled him in.

                His breath caught as their tongues danced, each trying to push their way into the other’s mouth. Not breaking the kiss, he unzipped Darren and let the pants fall to the floor. Grinning into the kiss, broke off and looked at him. After moment of silence, Darren leaned down and sucked Shawn’s cock. Already completely hard, he moaned and dropped his hand to the back of Darren’s neck. Grunting, he thrust upward into the warm heat. Pushing himself up, hovered over his aching member and spat on it. Winking, Darren crawled atop him onto the chair. Reaching underneath him, Darren grabbed Shawn’s cock and pointed it at his entrance.

                Biting his lip, his eyes closed as the Darren dropped onto his length. The heat and tightness was so good, he moaned and pulled Darren’s head down for another kiss as he began to rise a bit.

                “You feel so good.” He whispered as Darren dropped again.

                “Fuck me.” Darren growled in a deep voice.

                “Well, what else did you think I was gunna do with my dick up your butt.” He chuckled, then thrust upward harshly.

                “Yea.” He moaned.

                The way Darren was speaking was turning him on intensely. Darren rearranged his legs into a squatting position. Now hovering a few inches above him, it left Shawn free to pound him however he wanted. Using one hand, he gripped Darren’s hip and used the other to jerk his monster cock. Shifting a bit, he looked back up into Darren’s face and began to thrust upward with ferocity. Groaning, Darren’s face turned red and he grunted in pain as Shawn continued to pound into his hot heat harder and fast. When he scooted back a bit, the chair fell back landed on the living room carpet. Both gave a surprised yelp they flipped end over end. Shawn’s cock slipped out of Darren’s hole as he came to red on his back while he fell face first into the floor. However, Darren’s cock just happened to across his face.

                Darren started to laugh, but broke off as Shawn used his tongue and maneuvered his length into his mouth. Lifting up a bit, Darren began to fuck his face. His hand reached down and jerked his cock while he tried his best to get as much of his dick in as he could. Slowing, Darren began to pant and his hips shook. Pressing his tongue into his piss slit, felt Darren’s nuts twitch. Smirking, he released his own cock and pushed his fingers into Darren. Gasping, Darren thrust a couple more times. Feeling a lump inside him, Shawn added pressure to it and rubbed it. Darren whimpered and gave out a roar as he shot his load into his mouth. His head dropped to the floor as he continued to press into his prostate. With a last shudder, he collapsed.

                “Jerk me off.” He said suddenly.

                “Don’t you want to shoot inside me?” came Darren’s muffled voice.

                “Yea, but….” He broke off, not able to find the words.

                Apparently Darren didn’t need any further though, because he grunted and shuffled down his body. When they were face to face, he paused and leaned in. breathing heavily, forced his tongue upwards and met Darren’s. He felt Darren’s hips lift and he sidled over a bit, until his cock stood up vertical into the air. Still kissing, Darren wrapped a large hand around him and began to pump. Groaning, he thrust his hips into his fist with urgency. A large thumb passed the underside of his shaft where the point it began to curve downward started. Using his other hand, Darren began to fondle his nuts. Shaking, Shawn couldn’t keep his head up any more. Dropping it to the floor, he stared up blankly at the ceiling.

                “Faster.” He urged, feeling it build.

                “Tighter to? Or just faster?” he asked in his low baritone voice.

                “Just faster Darren.” He said, the corners of his eyes began to water.

                Nodding, Darren repositioned his hand and pumped it fast. Shawn gasped and thrust up faster.

                “Faster.” He begged, voice low.

                There was a small chuckle, then Darren sat up and moved his hand into a different position. Glancing at him, he jerked him faster than ever before. Groaning, he smiled and nodded, feeling it continue to build.

                “Faster…” he whispered.

                Darren’s hand was a blur and he lost it. His cum erupted out of him, spraying the area in a hot and white mist of liquid, his stomach contracted and he swore loudly, reaching up and pulled Darren down for another kiss as the high began to dissipate. Finally, Darren’s hand came to a halt as they breathed together, sweat from Darren’s forehead dripped onto his face. Without thinking about it, he licked his lips and tasted the salty wetness. Moaning, Darren dropped his head down and landed atop Shawn’s chest. He didn’t know how long they lay there, but when he finally opened his eyes he sat up.

                “Holy shit.” He exclaimed.

                “Hmm?” Darren hummed.

                Sitting up, he glanced around.

                “Holy shit.” He agreed.

                Both of their bodies were covered with semen. Though they had removed their pants, they had forgotten about their shirts. They were both soaked through, large dark areas covered the fabric. Sighing, he looked down at Darren’s deflating cock. Smirking, he reached out and gripped it. Releasing it, he leaned kissed him on the cheek. With a grunt, rose and reached for Darren’s hand. Without hesitation, he gripped and was pulled to his feet. Flipping the chair right-side up, and grabbed his pants and Darren’s. He motioned Darren to follow him and they went into his room. Locking the door, he pulled off his shirt and crawled onto his bed completely nude.    

                Joining him, Darren crawled atop him and leaned in. nuzzling at his neck he lightly placed kiss down his chest before taking his dick into his mouth. Slowly, Darren worked on it in as many ways as he could think of. Shawn had almost come several times, but was denied the release just before he was on the verge of losing control. Gripping his cheeks, he pulled them apart and tug his tongue into his hole. Moaning, Shawn pulled his legs up and to the side, giving Darren more room. Every once in a while, his tongue would flick up to his nuts and lightly graze the shaft of his cock.

                There was a point when nothing was being done to him, at which point, he kept his eyes closed and waited for the inevitable. The bed creaked as Darren’s weight shifted upward. Keeping his eyes closed, he felt body heat washing down on him, before feeling something pressing into the crack of his ass. A hand wrapped around his member as he felt Darren’s wood pushing into the tight rim. Hissing, he told himself to relax as Darren finally bottomed out. Finally opening his eyes, he stared into Darren’s. Smiling Darren leaned and he pressed his forehead against Shawn’s giving him a little kiss, he pulled back a bit before thrusting back into him.

                Though his speed increased, Darren didn’t say a thing. The silence between them felt right, so he copied him. Darren began to shake ass his thrust began to become erratic. Still, they said nothing and kept their foreheads together. Giving a soft whimper, Darren gave one last thrust and held the position as came. Shawn smiled as he felt the hot liquid coat the walls of his ass. Every little quirt and twitched felt awesome. Breathing hard, he pulled out, letting his thick cock flop against his cheeks. Grunting, Darren crawled atop him again. Shawn nodded and let Darren take his cock and place it at his own entrance. Wriggling his ass, he finally sink onto him.

                Shawn lightly bit his lip as Darren came to a halt as his ass cheeks rested on Shawn’s pubes. After a few moments, he lifted his ass and stayed put like they had tried to do in the living room. Patting his stomach, Shawn looked down and watched as his cock disappeared and reappeared from between Darren’s cheeks. He thrust hard and fast, but it didn’t take as long as it took Darren. Though Darren had probably taken three or four minutes to cum, it took him a little over a minute. He closed his eyes and gave a last thrust before shooting inside him. Spent, he collapsed and laid still and the bed. Smiling down at him, Darren pushed himself up and off his cock. Shawn’s member had already softened by the time Darren had staggered off the bed. Sighing, he nudged Shawn over. Reluctantly, he scooted from the middle of the bed over to close to the wall. Satisfied, Darren lay next to him, letting his head rest on Shawn’s chest.

                “Why does it feel so good….”Darren pondered aloud.

                “Shut up and enjoy the moment dude.” Shawn chuckled.

                “You know the new kid that knocked Axl in the face with the door?” he asked.

                “Yea…he name’s Ben isn’t it?” he queried.

                “Yea, he’s gay you know.”

                “How do you know that?” he asked, sitting up.

                “Well…” Darren said reluctantly.

                “You didn’t tell him we’re gay. Because we’re not. Well, I know I’m not.” He said quickly.

                “Me either. He asked who Blaine was so I told him. Immediately I told him not to talk smack about gay people. He chuckled told there wasn’t any way he’d do that, because he was fully gay. He actually lives with his boyfriend.” He said stretching, then looked down at the floor and picked up his shirt.

                “He, lives with him? The guy must be rich to be able to support them both, and being so young.” He said with wonder.

                “Well, his boyfriend is older….like at least thirty or something.” He said, pulling up his pants.

                “Dude, that’s too old….I mean.” He said, shocked. “Isn’t that illegal or something?”

                “How would that be illegal?” he asked with a frown.

                “Think about it. If Ben is only 17 and lives with him, that means they had to become intimate well before now. Unless you think they’re not.” He said, hoping Darren would confirm this.

                “No….they definitely do the deed. They actually gave me a ride over here. Halfway here Ben slipped his hand over Dean’s thigh and rubbed at his crotch.” He said, ears turning pink.

                “That’s not right though.” He protested.

                “Look,” Darren sighed, almost looking bored. “They really care about each other, and not just physically. I’m dumb and even I could see how close they were.” He said with a smile.

                “You’re not dumb dude.” Shawn told him, prepared to fight for it.

                Shrugging, he tucked his dick into his pants before zipping them up. Shawn leaned against his headboard and studied Darren’s features. He really was a good looking guy, heavily muscled in the right areas. Though Shawn was taller, he knew Darren would be able to take him out easily. The stare he gave him became unfocused as he began to think about what kind of a living situation Ben must live in. But according to Darren, he shouldn’t worry at all. Wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt, he jumped when the bed sank as Darren jumped back on. Smiling, Darren leaned back and laid his head in Shawn’s lap.

                “Your dick feels funny against my shaved head.” Darren mused, moving his head back and forth against his length.

                Snorting, he dropped his hands on Darren’s chest an rubbed it softly for a while

                “I’m going to miss you when I go off to college Darren.” He muttered softly.

                He felt Darren’s chest go hard beneath his palms. Shawn could actually feel Darren’s heart beat increase under his touch. Shaking his head, he looked down into Darren’s blue eyes.

                “You got a reply, then?” he asked, his voice rather shaky.

                “Yep.” He let out, but couldn’t say more.

                Darren rolled over and crawled atop him. As he stared down, he gave Shawn an odd look, but didn’t say anything. Leaning in, he placed a kiss softly against his forehead, then on his cheek, and finally against his lips. His breath caught as the tongue entered his mouth. Laying like that, he let Darren’s tongue linger inside his mouth. Hot air blew inside him as they breathed together. Sighing, Darren wrapped his large arms around his torso and hugged him tight. He didn’t know why, but he hugged him back just as hard and long.

                Not knowing how long they lay like that, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway alerted them that they were no longer alone. Groaning, Darren pushed himself up and quickly grabbed Shawn’s clothes and threw them to him. Finally clothed, he rose and stretched his arms into the air above his head. Looking at himself in his mirror, he decided he was presentable. He nodded to Darren, who unlocked his bedroom door and flung it open. Turning, Darren gave him a last quick kiss before walking through the door and into the hall to meet his mother.

               

 


	53. Calm Before the Storm....Part 2

"So, look." He told Sam as Glee was over and they were walking to their lockers. "Shawn and Darren want to do another…..get together and Axl is too. They'd like you to join….especially Shawn." He chuckled.

"Really?" he laughed with a sideways glance.

"Axl said that Shawn immediately asked you to join, but Darren looked a bit jealous."

"Are thought they were both straight." He said with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know…Axl said he thinks there's more there then they really know or admit. You in? I'm not totally sure when, but really soon. Like, by the weekend." He said.

Sam laughed, "That's tomorrow bro. Also…isn't Cooper still going to be in the house?"

Blaine felt his ears burn. For some reason, he'd recently gotten a lot closer to Cooper. It seemed they had moved on from the stage where all Cooper did was criticize him. Composing himself he looked back up at Sam. His mouth closed as he noticed the look Sam was giving him.

"What?" he asked.

"That was a strange look." He chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know, I just lost my train of thought." He lied.

"So…..won't Cooper still be there? If it's anything like last time….it's going to be loud and take a long time. He's bound to notice." He said walking toward the doors to the school.

"He already know what we did last time. He won't bother us." He said, holding the door open for him.

"How the hell does he know?" he asked, stopping in the doorway.

"Hey!" said a tall lanky looking guy who walked right into him.

"Sorry Nick." Apologized Sam, stepping aside.

"Thanks. See ya." Said the guy to Sam, giving Blaine a sideways look.

Sam nodded as he turned back to Blaine. Frowning, he had never seen the kid before. Letting the door go he walked with Sam to his car. Throwing their bags in the back seat, the got in and pulled out of the parking lot. Halfway home, he turned and looked at Sam, waiting for an answer. Looking out the window, Sam didn't seem to notice the attention he was getting. Glancing down, Blaine eyed his crotch. There was a cough and his eyes shot back up and met Sam's. Smirking, Sam reached down and unzipped his pants. Blaine slowed the car, but kept going.

"Want to watch me jerk off Blaine?" he asked huskily.

Though Blaine didn't make a move to give his ascent, Sam pulled his pants and boxers down past his ass. He let his mouth fall open at the sight. Sam had obviously not manscaped his groin in some time. A thick blond bush covered the entire ear. Usually, a blond guy's pubes would be a bit darker than the hair they had on their head. It seemed Sam was the exception. The color as a light blond, almost white color. Unlike Blaine and Axl's curly bush, Sam's was straight and ran up quite a ways on his soft uncut shaft. Even as he studied the sight, Sam's member began to grow and harden. Pulling into Sam's driveway, he turned off the engine and made to get it.

"No. I'm going to jerk off right here, out in the open." He smirked, wrapping a hand around his hard cock.

He began to unzip himself, but Sam shook his head.

"I'm in for the fun, but I just want you to watch me at the moment. You can finish yourself when you get home." He whispered.

Though he wanted to get off, he reluctantly nodded. Still, he lifted his hand reached down into Sam's crotch. He didn't want to jerk him off, but wanted to feel the thick bush. Perhaps Sam knew this, because he didn't swat his hand away. His fingers pressed against his skin, and scratched experimentally around the base of Sam's cock. Sam grinned and pushed his foreskin down below the glands, exposing the head. The slightly curving downward member bobbed a couple of times. Looking up, he smirked at Sam. Shrugging, he rewrapped his hand around the shaft and began to pump harder.

"Help me out Blaine….finish me off bro." he whispered.

Nodding, he wrapped his fingers around his length and pumped slow at first, but began to tighten his hold.

"That feels good. Keep going." Sam breathed.

Blaine was so hard himself, he bit his lip and gave Sam's cock a quick twist at the head, letting his grip loosen, he reached down and pulled the foreskin back up until it covered the head. Satisfied, he gave a few lazy pumps, then increased his speed in an instant. Sam groaned and shook. Sam's arms lifted up and lay at the back of his head. Sam leaned back, but almost immediately sat back up and looked at him. Knowing the look, he went faster. Sam's hand shot out and gripped Blaine's bicep. Pulling him down, Blaine found his nose brushing against the thick patch of pubes around Sam's cock. Feeling Sam give a grunt, the taste of salty cum shot into his mouth. Smiling around his cock, Blaine tried to keep as much in as possible.

Panting, Sam laid back and finally pushed him away with a chuckle. Smirking, Blaine winked at his best friend.

"Get out of my car you tease!" he said with a laugh.

"Call me when you guys are ready tomorrow." He said as he zipped himself up and reached in the back.

With his bag in his hand, he gave Blaine a fist bump with the free one and got out of the car. Pausing, Sam leaned back in and stared at Blaine obvious bulge. Grinning he pushed Sam out of the car. Shutting the door, Sam walked to his front door and gave him a wave. Nodding, Blaine made his way home. He kept stealing glanced at his crotch. By the time he was home, it was so hard it almost hurt. Exiting the car, he left his bag in it and entered his house. At the edge of the foyer, Dany sat, wagging her tail. Grinning, he closed the door and got down on all four for their daily ritual. Her tail moved faster, and her ears perked up. Lifting her back end, she crouched and waited for his approach.

Lifting his right hand, he moved forward. Dany growled and backed up, waiting for more. Though he tried to not to move, or give any indication of his intentions, she always seemed to catch it. He pounded forward and she barked and darted out of the foyer and down into the large rounded living room. Sighing, he made to follow her but as he sat back on his leg his aching crotch came back into view. Standing, he walked out of the foyer and paused at the opening to the living room. Dany had been watching for the spot his head would usually be when he was peeking at her. Her head lifted and looked at him, cocking her head in confusion.

"I'll be back…" he promised. "This won't take long."

Feeling a bit guilty, he darted up the stairs and passed Coopers room. The door was closed, though he could hear the music from inside. In his room, he unzipped himself and pulled his cock out. Closing his eyes, he thought of Sam's new look, but eventually it drifted to thinking about what it would look like when Darren fucked Axl. That huge dick thrusting into his boyfriend. Though he'd never done it before, Blaine wanted to try double penetration. Darren sadly wouldn't be one of the ones involved in that. Sure, he liked his thick cock, but it would be too big with another alongside it. He wanted Axl and Sam. Biting his lip, he thrust his hips forward, ropes of cum shooting over the floor. Sighing, he walked into the bathroom. Picking up a towel, he crouched down and wiped up his mess. Hearing a scratch his door, he grinned and crawled to it. From below, he could hear a snuffling. Using his hand, he reached under the door and grabbed at Dany. She gave a bark then he heard her running down the stairs. Opening the door, he halted at the stairs and peeked down them. Dany growled, and wagged her tail. He slowly rose and made his way down to her. On the last step, he sat down and she leaped into his lap. Grinning, he felt like he forgot something. Looking back up the stairs, he frowned, then made his way back up them.

Passing past Coopers' the door stood open and he was lying in bed. Cooper said hi, but Blaine didn't reply. Pushing the door open, he entered his own room and unzipped his pants. Not waiting any longer, he let them fall to the floor. Pulling his shirt off, he crawled atop his bed and lay back, staring at the ceiling. Naked, he wrapped a hand around his aching cock pumped. His hand slid down his chest, briefly stopping to tweak his nipple a bit. Taking his slight curved uncut cock with his left hand, he reached down further and lightly pushed at his entrance. There was a breeze of air that made his eyes fly open.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Cooper looked at him with a smirk. Ignoring him, he closed his eyes and pressed into his hole. He groaned and slowed his hand. The bed dipped down, but he kept his eyes closed, working on his cock. Hot breath blew over his nuts. He felt his hand pushed aside. This might be wrong, but he didn't care at the moment. The larger hand pumped his length, while another lightly pushed Blaine's right hand away from his ass. The movement on his cock stopped, but he felt his foreskin being pushed up and over his head. He moaned loudly as a tongue pressed under the extra skin and into his piss slit. He gave a hiss as a finger pushed into him.

The head of his entire cock was suddenly in a hot wet space. Gasping, he thrust his hips up into Coopers face. Another finger entered his ass, quickly followed by a third. He gave a grunt when he felt his prostate touched. Coopers tongue licked down his shaft and sucked on each of his hairy nuts. As the tongue went further south, he grinned and shook with pleasure. Suddenly the fingers were gone, but were replaced by a tongue pushing into the tight rim. Cooper had to have done this before, he was really good at it. A zipping sound came from below. Blaine didn't mind if Cooper wanted to jerk off to this, he'd even blow him if he wanted. The probing tongue never left his hole as a hand rewrapped around his shaft.

The tongue disappeared and Blaine sighed. Again, the bed bounced again. His eyes flew open as he felt something else press at his hole. Looking down, he observed Cooper's cock poking through his jeans and against his ass. Blaine didn't want this, it was a bit too much as far as incest gone. Even as Blaine opened his mouth to protest Cooper pushed into him. Hissing, he scooted away from his brother, wanting to stop. Finally, his brother looked up at him. There was something there that made Blaine pause. Their eyes connect, and Blaine gave Cooper a slight nod. Giving him a thankful grin, he pushed inside all the way. Blaine reached down and undid his button above the zipper. Cooper pushed at the waistline and his pants were at his knees. Going commando, Cooper nearly hairless crotch looked odd, but huge. Blaine placed his hand at the base, feeling the bare skin.

Grinning, Cooper pulled back and slammed back into him. Blaine let out a cry as Cooper repeated the action. As the pounding continued, Blaine began to like the feel of Cooper. He was definitely better than Axl at this. He let out a gasp as Cooper clamped down on his legs. With a grunt, Cooper flipped Blaine over so his ass was in the air. Letting out a deep chuckle, he pulled out and slammed back in again. Blaine could feel the foreskin from Coopers cock push into him as well. That was one thing he had felt very often. Behind him, Cooper growled and thrust harder. Feeling a tingling below, Blaine dropped his head to his mattress. Looking at his cock upside down, he watch as cum shot out of his untouched member and cover his blankets. Cooper gave a moan and emptied his load inside him. Collapsing, Blaine felt kisses laid across his back. Groaning, Cooper pulled out and rolled Blaine over. They smiled at each other, then Cooper lowered himself. Rubbing his nose against his brothers, Blaine opened his mouth and let Cooper's tongue inside.

Axl woke with a start. Panting, he looked around his bedroom. He couldn't really see anything, as it was the middle of the night. Brick was snoring quite loudly, laying on his side. His mind racing, Axl lifted his blanket looked down at his wet crotch. Reaching down, he groaned at the wetness that coated his thick pubes. Even his boxers were wet as well. Staring blankly into space, he realized this was the first time he had ever had a wet dream. Scooting out of his bed, he walked bow legged over to his dresser and pulled out a new set of boxers. Making his way to the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and started the shower. Dropping his boxers, he looked down at his messy crotch. The cum splattered and had covered what felt like every single pubic hair.

Stepping into the shower, he let the water wash over him. Still hard, he wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped. Closing his eyes, he could still picture Cooper fucking his brother. Though he couldn't fight it, he found it extremely hot. Both of them were so attractive, and the way Cooper had snuck up and meant to do Blaine without the other's consent. Picking up the soap he dumped a lot on his crotch and before he knew it came with the thought of asking them to do what his mind had imagined. Clean, he gave a sigh and dried himself off. He doubted he could get back to sleep, but he decided to give it a try. Laying down, he closed his eyes and he actually felt his body settling. Letting out a yawn, he rolled to his side and fell back asleep.


	54. Regrouping

                Cooper’s door stood half open, a faint glow of light flashed across the walls from his TV. Blaine hesitated, then jumped when he felt something cold and wet against his calve. Looking down, he smiled at Dany as her tail swished back and forth. Every time he saw her he was reminded how much he loved Axl. At one time, he had planned a future with Kurt, never even questioning what was going to happen. Now though, he couldn’t stand to not have Axl in his life. Reaching down, he patted her side and walked her into his bedroom. Standing by the bed, he laid hand atop the mattress. Dany gave a little yip and made her way up the ramp onto the bed. There she started to slip under the covers, but hesitated and waited for him. Smiling he patted the spot again and she finally rooted her way down to her spot.

                “I won’t be long.” He said to her, as if she knew exactly what he meant.

                Out in the hall he walked back to Cooper’s door and pushed inside and made his way to the other side of the bed. Grinning at him, Cooper patted the unoccupied side. Laying down, he let his head fall against his brother’s shoulder and watched the TV for a bit. He could detect the Irish spring soap instantly as he lay there. Something had changed between them of late. Though they had become much more touchy feely, he knew where to draw the line. Wanting to express the need that Cooper either wouldn’t be here tomorrow for a few hours…or if he could just stay in his room and leave the group alone, he decided to kill time. Reaching down, he slipped his hand under the blanket and pushed it under Cooper’s briefs.

                He smiled as he felt Cooper take in a sharp breath as his fingers wrapped around the hardening member. By the time he was able to push the brief’s down, he was completely hard. Cooper placed a hand on the back of his neck and pushed his face down toward his crotch. If this had happened only a few months ago, he’d push Cooper away and feel hurt and disgusted. Now he eagerly opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of Cooper’s uncut cock. Though large and veiny, it was still soft, and bigger than his own. Above, there was a loud moan as he pushed his tongue between the foreskin and the head.

                “Feels so good B.” he whispered in a shaky voice.

                He wanted to tell him to stop talking, but he knew it would ruin the mood.

                “You ever gunna let me…?” he broke off.

                Raising his head, he met his eyes. There was real kindness there, and definitely the strong brotherly bond. He felt reassured when he didn’t see that unquenchable lust on his face that Axl had all the time. Giving him a sad smile he shrugged, than shook his head a couple of times. Returning the sad smile, he nodded in understanding. Winking, he dropped his head again, happy Cooper didn’t have a devastated face. Pressing his tongue into the piss slit, the tension seemed to melt away. A hand dropped to the back of his head again and forced it lower until his heavy nuts sat under his nose. Guessing what he wanted, he took each of them into his mouth slowly and tried hard to make him feel even better.

                “Blaine…would you…ri….” He broke off, apparently not wanting to push it.

                Blaine rotated his hips until his ass stuck in the air, then slid down the bed. Once settled below his crotch, he lifted Cooper’s legs into the air. He could smell the musty smell that was he loved about a thick bush. Holding his own legs up and apart, Cooper watched as he got closer and finally press his tongue between his ass cheeks. His body shuddered as he pulled them apart further until he could actually see the hairy hole. After a few moments of studying the area, he leaned in. As his tongue pushed into him, he felt a hand grip his hair and pull him in deeper. Moaning, Cooper jerked his uncut cock quickly as he pushed a finger inside him.

                “If you want B….you can…if you want.” He said shakily.

                He sat there, his tongue inside his brother’s ass and tried to process what he just said. Something made him decide not to though. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to, but it wasn’t the right time. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and he wanted to conserve his energy. Looking up, he gave him another little head shake. Shrugging, Cooper went back to fisting his cock with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. Smirking, he alternated between pushing a finger inside him and sucking at his hairy nuts. As he worked a second finger in, he felt his prostate contract. Knowing he had little time, he kept his finger where it was, but lifted his head.

                Cooper was ready for him. As his head moved to hover over his member, a hand tilted his face at an angle to make it easier for Blaine to wrap his lips around his shaft. Adding more pressure to the knot that was his prostate gland, it contracted three or four times quickly, then shuddered once more. Thick salty liquid filled his mouth as Cooper thrusted his hips upward quickly. To tell the truth he had expected there to be a lot more. Finally his brother stilled, and his body collapsed. Snorting, Blaine sat up and swallowed the hot cum. Grinning lazily, Cooper reached forward and wiped a small line of liquid that leaked from a corner of his mouth. Winking, he brought it to his face and licked it up.

                “Huh…” Cooper said.

                “What?” he asked, crawling forward and laying with his head on the pillow.

                “It wasn’t as sweet as it usually is….guess I shouldn’t have jerked off half an hour ago.” He grinned.

                “I was wondering why there wasn’t as much as usual.” He laughed.

                “Well…I certainly wasn’t going to tell you that when you obviously wanted to bribe me into doing something I would have done without you having to do that.” He chuckled at Blaine’s look of annoyance.

                “So…what is it that you want B?” he grinned.

                “Four friends of mine are coming over and it’s going to be another…….” He paused trying to think of a word that wasn’t too blunt.

                “Fuck session?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

                Dropping his gaze, he could feel his ears burning. Still, he gave a single nod as Cooper reached down and pulled his briefs back up.

                “Yea….if you’re here you’d have to stay out of the way and not be seen…and don’t come knocking on the door….the bedroom will be rocking harder than it was last time we got together. Axl is going to finally bottom for his best friends, Sean and Darren. He’s been worried about Darren for a while.” He smirked, feeling a bit more comfortable.

                “Why?” asked Cooper.

                “Darren has a huge cock…way bigger than yours even.” He said softly, reaching down and palming Cooper’s crotch.

                “Really? That’s impressive. How much bigger?” he pressed.

                “At least an inch longer and thicker…probably more.”

                “That is big…I’m assuming he got to pound you last time they were here?” he asked.

                “Yea.” He said, looking blankly at the wall. “It hurt…but felt good, pressed right against my prostate gland on his deepest thrusts.”

                “Nice. How long is this going to take B?”

                “Probably hours…last time we each came multiple times, at least four each.”

                “Good lord!” he exclaimed with a laugh.              

                “By the time it was all over and done I think we were all shooting blanks. Which is why I haven’t jerked off in three days, trying to conserve all my juices for tomorrow. You don’t have to leave the house or anything, just try to avoid seeing us naked.” He said, hoping he would.

                “I won’t be seen, don’t worry.” He grinned.

                Blaine hesitated, noting the way he phrased his reply. He could tell just by looking at him it would be no use getting mad and forcing him to leave.

                “Just…don’t let them see you Coop. Can you keep Dany with you as well…she’ll just whine and bark at my door if she knows I’m in there.” He asked.

                “You’ve spoiled her B. What are you going to do with her when you leave for college?” he asked seriously.

                “I’ll figure that out when that time comes.” He said, not wanting to think about it.

                “Kay then…I’ll stay out of sight unless you call me. Have fun.” He said mischievously, squeezing Blaine’s crotch.

                Giving a start, he slapped his hand away. It was already going to be hard trying to sleep with an erection. Cooper laughed and patted his head. Blaine glanced down at Cooper’s crotch again. After a couple of moments, he reached down and shoved the briefs down a little bit. Giving him a lazy smile, Cooper lifted his own cock and began to stroke it. Sitting up, Cooper eyed him and pushed Blaine down on his stomach. Almost panicking, he pushed himself up.

                “I’m not going to fuck you B, calm down….I want to fuck push my cock between your crack and through your thighs…is that alright?” he asked, though he had already pulled Blaine’s boxer briefs down.

                Letting out a relieved sigh, he nodded back to him. Cooper’s large hands kneaded his ass cheeks, pulling them apart. He shivered as felt a thumb flick over his entrance lightly. Large palms pressed into his lower back until he felt his length settling between his cheeks. He thrust forward smoothly, his thick balls falling atop his hairy ass. Letting out a sigh, Cooper rubbed his shoulders as he lowered his body. Cock and balls rested against his ass as he flattened himself atop Blaine. Warm breath fell against his neck as he began to thrust. Blaine could feel his own hard cock rutting against Coopers mattress.

                Automatically, he lifted his ass higher into the air so he could push against the bedding more. He let out a gasp as the head of Cooper’s cock accidentally pressed into his hole. Slowing, Cooper lifted Blaine’s ass a bit higher. Placing his cock between his open thighs, he pushed them together again. Knowing what to do, he closed them and held them tight with all his might. Cooper groaned at the pressure. Gripping his hips, he began thrust hard and fast. Within a minute, Cooper slowed. Blaine lifted his head and looked down at the end of Cooper’s cock emerging under his balls. There was a grunt and a few squirts of clear cum leaked down his thighs.

                “Boy....I think you need to let your supply build back up before you go again Coop.” he said, standing up.

                Jumping off the bed, pulled a couple of tissues off of Coopers night stand and wiped his thighs clean. When he turned back around, Cooper had his briefs up and was settling into his bed. Blaine gave him a smile that was returned. At the door, he paused and looked back as Cooper turned his television off.

                “They’ll be here around two or so.” He said.

                “Alright B. Just tell me when they’re here.” He said in the darkness.

                Blaine paused, then walked toward the bed and giving Cooper a bug, then pulled away and headed for his room as he began to chuckle. As he entered his room, the sound a soft snoring. Grinning, he pulled off his shirt and slipped under the covers. Immediately he felt the bed shake as Dany sniffed her way up next to him. He giggled as her cold nose sniffed at exposed skin. Finally her head emerged and looked up at him as he settle into his spot. Sighing, he relaxed and fell deeper into his bed. Yawning widely, Dany snuggled against his side and let her head fall into the crook of his arm. Yawning himself, he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

                ***Darren’s POV***

                Darren stared at the console in Axl’s car. He had let Shawn sit in the front passenger seat while Axl drove. They had all agreed to not jerk off for at least three days before they decided to meet for another get together. The last time he jerked off was four days ago, and he was feeling it. His nuts felt huge and heavy in his boxers. Even the lightest touch to his crotch and he would get a hard on….like at that moment. It had been harder to resist his hands than he thought it would. He wondered just how tight Axl’s ass was going to be. He guessed not as tight as Shawn’s was at the beginning. Now though, Shawn was so used to his size he barely whimpered as he thrust inside him.

                “You two ready?” Axl asked as he pulled into Blaine’s driveway.

                “You sure Blaine’s brother won’t bother us?” asked Shawn.

                Shawn couldn’t see it, but Darren noticed how red the back of Axl’s neck became. He wondered at it as Axl turned to face Shawn.

                “I’m sure dude. He knows what will be going on, and plans to keep Dany occupied for the day…otherwise she’d be scratching at Blaine’s door.” He said.

                “So he really likes her then?” Darren asked.

                “He’s got her spoiled rotten. There’s an actual carpeted dog steps up the side of his bed. She will nap with him on a raft while in the pool….I’ve seen her twice since I gave her to him, but both times it was very obvious how much they get along. To tell the truth I have no clue what’s going to happen when he goes off to college.” He laughed.

                Darren frowned and looked away, not wanting to think about what would be happening in a few months. He glanced back up and stared at Shawn, studying his features. The car came to a halt in front of the open garage door where Blaine’s mom usually parked. Axl had told them both Blaine’s parents would be out of town until tomorrow. He was kind of curious to see what Blaine’s brother looked like in person. Commercials were the only place he had ever seen Cooper Anderson. Though, he had been in a couple of B movies, the bulk of his work were cameo’s on tv shows and commercials.

                Hopping out, he looked at the house and yard. The last time he’d been here it was sunny and warm. Now, it was February and cloudy with a few snow flurries falling from the sky. A snowflake landed on his nose and he looked cross-eyed at it. Turning, he met Shawn’s amused eye. Grinning, he walked next to him as they started down the sidewalk to the front porch. There was a shout from behind and they turned. Blaine waved at them from garage door, then disappeared. Axl grinned and pushed past Shawn and himself. Looking at each other, they rolled their eyes and followed.

                Walking through the open door, they came to a halt as Axl was on his knees and pulling at Blaine’s pants. Chuckling, Blaine swatted his hand away and retreated into the house. Axl pouted his lips and followed with a sulky attitude. Inside, they pulled off their coats and hung them on hooks by the pantry. Turning to the right, he looked directly into Blaine’s new large indoor swimming pool. A wet blond head was poking above the water and waved at them. Darren noticed that Axl was watching him warily. It suddenly occurred to him how jealous he felt. Now embarrassed, he took a couple of deep breathes and felt better.

                Axl gave him an approving nod, then began to strip. Shawn laughed aloud as Axl pulled every particle of clothing off and jumped naked into the pool. Sam grinned and swam backward as a wall of water pressed against him. There was another loud laugh that came from the kitchen. Blaine’s brother was laughing at the bar, eating something. Darren grinned, knowing Axl had just exposed his naked self to his boyfriends’ big brother. After a moment, he met Cooper’s eye and gave a nod. Feeling a bit odd by the way he was being looked at, he turned back to the pool. Shawn waved over at Sam, who returned the gesture. Feeling reckless, he stepped aside and quickly copied Axl and jumped bare assed into the pool.

                Cool water surrounded him, a pleasant feeling after just coming inside from a chilly day. Ahead, both Axl’s and Sam’s cocks slowly swished back and forth with each leg stroke. Sam’s foreskin covered the head, and he noticed there a lot more hair around the groin than last time. An idea popped into his head and he shot forward. He heard a muffled grunt from Sam as he took his soft member into his mouth. Immediately, it began to grow as Sam dropped a hand down and placed it on the back of his hand. A moment later, the water under him churn and he felt something suck in his own cock.

                A huge splash erupted behind him and felt his legs pulled apart. As a tongue slide inside his ass, he gave a surprised grunt. Just as Sam’s dick was fully hard, he pushed away, smirking to himself. Sam reached out and tried to grab his head. He could tell that Sam had meant to grab hold of his hair and pull him back in. It was a lucky thing his hair was so short he could find no purpose. Needing air, he rocketed upward and broke the surface with a gasp. Over by the bar, he heard an amused chuckle. Glancing over, he noticed Cooper watching them. Feeling his ears burn, he had already forgotten they weren’t alone.

                “Don’t mind me.” He winked, then turned and disappeared from the room.

                Below, he looked down to see how was on his cock, because he knew that the one eating his ass was Shawn. A burst of water erupted in front of him and Axl smiled. Turning his head noticed Blaine standing beside the pool. Axl looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, then motioned for him to them. After a brief hesitation, he stripped everything off. Darren grinned, noticing Blaine hard cock curved up just a bit. The skin had pulled back, exposing the head. Squatting, Blaine sat on the edge of the pool while Sam drifted over and pulled him until his nuts hung over the edge. Darren gave a grunt as he felt Shawn push a finger inside him. He gave another as second digit was added.

                “You ready?” Shawn whispered softly. “Or do you want to wait till we get ups…” he was interrupted.

                “Fuck me.” He said, quite a bit louder than what he meant to do.

                Sam broke off and turned towards.

                “Do me….now.” he ordered, though much quieter than before

                “You got it.” He said eagerly.

                From behind, Shawn wrapped an arm around his thick chest and pulled him closer. Shifting to the shallow end, his feet hit bottom. He felt kisses being laid on the back of his neck as Shawn pulled his legs apart a bit. Unashamed, he stared at the other three as he felt pressure on his hole. Shawn intertwined his fingers on his left hand as his right gripped his hip. With a grunt, Shawn slipped inside him to the hilt. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head to the side. Their lips met as the right hand shifted for his hip and onto his engorged cock.

                “That looks hot.” He heard Axl say.

                Grinning, Darren opened his eyes and looked over to where the voice had come from. Axl leaned forward and nuzzled Sam’s cheek. There was a nod and Axl drifted over until he was directly behind him. Dropping his head, Sam wrapped his lips around Blaine’s cock as Axl thrust inside him with little preparation. Grunting, he lifted his head off Blaine’s member looked back at him. Behind him, he heard Shawn snort. Pulling out a bit, Shawn thrust inside him again. The speed wasn’t as good as he hoped. It seemed the water held that back a bit.      

                “Let’s scoot further back so can speed things up.” Shawn suggested.

                Nodding, they moved back and finally Shawn was able to speed up. Hearing a laugh, he looked over to see Blaine staring at Axl. Apparently the water was holding him back as well. Water sloshed around messily with Axl’s effort to fuck Sam faster. Soon the sound of slapping flesh began to reverberate around the room. The other three scooted to the shallow end as fast as Blaine could scoot on his ass. Blaine finally stood up when they got to the stairs. Sam walked forward, Axl’s cock still slamming into him.

                Darren gasped as he felt Shawn’s dick hit his prostate, in front of him, Axl lifted a leg and placed it on a step so he could have a better angle for fucking Sam. Staring at his ass, Darren watched as the hair between Axl’s cheeks flowed with the water current. Feeling another jab at his prostate, he turned looked at Shawn with warning. Nodding, he sped up. Looking back he scooted forward until he was right behind Axl. Leaning down, he pulled Axl’s cheeks apart, exposing his hole. Licking his lips, he leaned in and pushed his tongue inside him. Axl grunted and shook.

                “Shit” Axl moaned as his hips became unmoving.

                His tongue could feel Axl’s prostate contract as he came in Sam’s ass. With another hard thrust Darren moaned and looked down. A thick white cloud of cum erupted out of his cock and surrounded them. Shawn didn’t let up until he was ready. With another hard thrust, he ejaculated in him. The hot fluid felt awesome inside him, filling him up. Blaine hissed and held Sam’s face down on his crotch, a look of pleasure washing over him. The whites of his eyes looked up toward the ceiling as he shook violently. Still jerking, Blaine shuddered and had to sit before he fell. His legs dangled over the side as his back laid against the floor. Sam hurried forward and lifted Blaine’s legs in the air until they rested on his shoulders.

                “Jesus!” Blaine gasped as Sam thrust into him all the way.

                Axl’s cock slipped out of Sam as he moved forward. Darren could see a line of white fluid leaking from Sam’s ass cheeks, and down his thighs. Looking down, Axl stared in disbelief at the massive white cloud of cum surrounding Darren’s crotch. Shawn was shaking, but he slowly pulled out and pushed himself up so he could sit on the edge of the pool. His cock had grown limp, unlike his own. Observing his member, how was surprised to see it was still hard. Axl wobbled over and sat next to Shawn as Sam grunted and grew rigid. Panting, he leaned forward and captured Blaine’s lips. After a few moments, looked around at them all and sank back into the pool, floating on his back. 


	55. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of the 2nd orgy.....part 3 will be up soon

                AXL’S POV

                He knew what had to come next. What was surprising was how he had no regrets and wanted it. Sitting next to Shawn, he looked down at his crotch. His cock had shrunken due to the water and the fact he had already cum inside of Darren. For quite some time, he had known that both of them were a lot more intimate than what they lead the others to believe. Darren proved that by not flinching at all when Shawn had pushed inside. Glancing ahead, he watched Darren eyeing Sam. It was clear he didn’t want him interacting with Shawn too much. Wanting to take the heat off the potential situation, he flicked some water over on Darren

                Turning slowly, Darren looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Blaine lay flat against the pool edge and was laughing at something Sam was saying. Beside him, Shawn looked between him and Darren. Giving him a soft smile, Axl nodded and mouthed “I’m ready.” In an instant Darren charged forward. So eager, he forgot he was still in water and tripped. Cringing, he looked up and over at Sam and Blaine, who had noted the disturbance. Meeting Blaine’s eye, he glanced to Darren and then to Shawn. Giving a nod, Blaine pushed himself up and walked over to the door and pulled out some towels.

                “You’re gunna do that upstairs in the bedroom.” Came Blaine’s muffled reply.

                “Sounds good.” Axl laughed as Darren tried to walk toward them, his face red.

                “I take it Darren’s first to get you?” Shawn chuckled as Darren launched out of the pool and crouched on the edge.

                “Yeah…sorry…I just think…” he began.

                “I get it.” He said softly, but with warmth.

                Axl looked at him and noticed how he watched Darren stand.

                “Dude…”Axl whispered, alarmed at what he thought he was thinking.

                Shawn eyed him and shook his head vigorously. Biting his lip, he gave a nod and sighed. He gave a shout as he was pulled to his feet. Behind him, Blaine wrapped a towel around both of them. Placing a kiss along his neck, he turned them around and passed through the opening to the kitchen. Through there, they made their way to the bottom of the stairs. Apparently Blaine wasn’t worried about Darren and Shawn getting lost, even though they’d never been through this part of the house.

                Halfway up the stairs they paused and looked behind them. Movement could be heard from below with soft voices. Simultaneously they resumed their climb and passing Cooper’s room when he realized the door was open. Again, they paused and looked inside. Laying on his bed, Cooper was petting Dany while on his laptop. Looking up, he smiled at them before his eyes wandered down to Axl’s exposed front side, revealing his soft cock. Remembering his dream, he felt his member begin to harden again. Smirking, Cooper looked up again and winked. He felt a huge surge of blood race into his cock, completing the transformation in record time. Feeling Blaine harden as well, he turned his head to the side to smile at his boyfriend.

                “We’re getting ready for….”Blaine said, but paused.

                “The main event.” Axl finished.

                “So….don’t be alarmed or anything…because it’ll get loud.” Blaine said from behind.

                Nodding, Cooper slid off the bed as gracefully as possible. When Dany didn’t wake, he let out a breath of relief. For some reason, Axl couldn’t move, and didn’t feel Blaine trying to push him along either. Crossing the room, he paused at his door but glanced down at Axl’s member. Raising an eyebrow, he reached out and wrapped his hand around it. Shaking, Axl thrust forward into his grip. Blaine shifted, causing Axl to turn his head. Meanwhile Cooper still held his cock. Blaine was looking down the stairs, wondering what was taking the others so long.

                “Coop…” Blaine whispered, with his head still glancing down. “Show him…you know.” He said.

                “What do you mean?” Axl whispered, looking between the two.

                Shrugging, Cooper pushed the front of his gym shorts down far enough to reveal his crotch. Axl looked and felt himself grow even harder. Unlike last time, his groin was thick with black hair. His dick was hard as well, larger than both of their own members. This time Axl reached out and dug his fingers through Cooper’s thick pubes. Grinning, Axl looked up at the taller man. Blaine pressed his cock between Axl’s ass cheeks and slowly began slowly moving up and down.

                “I wanna blow him.” Axl whispered to Blaine.

                “The others are coming.” He answered, sounding disappointed.

                “You can suck me any time you want Ax. But looks like you’ll have to wait for it.” He said with a low and raspy voice.

                Winking, Cooper gave Axl’s cock one last squeeze before releasing him and stepping back into his room. Letting out a groin, he watched Cooper close the door. Behind him, Blaine gave a chuckle and kissed the back of his neck. Nudging him forward, he reluctantly moved on and walked into Blaine’s bedroom. Inside they dried off as the sound of footsteps began to grow louder. Meeting his eye, Axl leaned in and pressed their lips together. Gripping his head, Blaine pushed his tongue into his mouth and stood there, rutting their cocks together.

                “Hold my hand when…” Axl pleaded so softly Blaine could barely hear it.

                “You got it….now come on, your best friends have waited an eternity for your ass Ax.” He chuckled.

                Climbing atop the bed, he lay on his back with his head resting against the pillows. Crawling forward, Blaine leaned down and wrapped his lips around his cock. Closing his eyes, he placed his hand on Blaine head and moved him up and down. Hearing the others enter the room, he gazed over and looked at Darren. His huge cock stood pointed toward the ceiling, a big blob of precum resting on the piss slit.

                After a few moments, Darren climbed on the bed and looked at them. Axl wanted Blaine to wet his hole and get it ready for him, so he stayed put. Gripping his legs, Blaine lifted them in the air and spread them apart. Leaning all the way down, Blaine pushed his tongue into his hole. Letting out a loud moan, he held pulled at Blaine’s hair, wanting more of his tongue inside him. The bed bounced a bit and Darren pushed and wiggled on his back under Blaine’s crotch. Unprepared, Blaine gave a yelp as Darren took his uncut cock into his mouth.

                There was another sound of surprise that came from Darren. Leaning over to one elbow he saw a mess of blond hair bobbing up and down over Darren’s crotch. Sam’s legs were placed on the floor while his elbows and face leaned over the foot of the bed. Though he couldn’t see Shawn, it was easy to figure out where he was when Sam copied the yelp of Blaine and Darren. He gave a slight twinge as Blaine slid his middle finger inside him. As a second finger pushed into him, he saw Shawn’s head came up and looked down at Sam’s ass. Meeting his eye briefly, Shawn glanced back down. There was a couple of slaps, along with two yelps from below. Smiling, he was about to close his eyes again, when he caught movement by the door.

                Cooper was looking in at them, the front of his shorts pushed down, exposing his uncut dick to Axl. Slowly, he began to pump his meat while meeting his eye. Hearing a hiss, he redirected his attention to watch as Shawn slid inside Sam. Looking back over, Cooper was watching Shawn pulling out of Sam before reentering him with force. Blaine looked up, and Axl looked back down. There must have been something on his face that told him something was going on. Raising an eyebrow, he tilted his head. Even as a third finger slid inside, he looked down at Blaine and mouthed. “Cooper is watching by the door.” Apparently it wasn’t clear enough as his brows crinkled. He repeating the sentence slowly, he watched as Blaine’s eyes widened.

                He began to move his head, but he reached out and kept it where it was. Knowing that at least one of them would notice where his gaze was directed would be curious. If any of them were to see Cooper standing there, and jerking off, it would be the end of everything. No one would want to ever do this again. Realizing his mistake he gave him a relieved smile, then pushed a fourth digit past his rim. There was a muffled grunt from Darren’s face, then he pushed Sam back a bit. Sam stiffened, as if offended. Luckily, Darren pulled off Blaine a bit to talk.

                “Dude, I was about to cum.”” He mumbled.

                “Ight.” Said Sam, his face clearing.

                Gaze flickering back over to Cooper, his face was rigid and turning red. Even from this distance, he could see a vein on his temple throb. Now biting his lip, Cooper glanced at him. His fluid movements began to become erratic and slowed his hand. His hand came to a stop. Gripping his meat, he rolled his foreskin over the head and then back down to the base. “So close.” He mouthed. His left foot stepped out a bit further, widening his stance. He gave a couple more pumps, then pulled his hips back. Thrusting his hips forward a thick white rope of cum shot from his cock, landing several feet in front of him.

                “Darren, I’m ready.” Axl said, his voice shaking

                Blaine snorted, but he was watching Cooper shake his cock a couple more times. He reached down and squeezed the last bit of cum out of his cock. A large white drop rested on the tip of his index finger. Lifting it, he placed it in his mouth and sucked it off. With a wink and a smirk, he released the waist band of his shorts and let it slapped back to his groin and stepped out of the doorway. Blaine shifted his body and he crouched behind Axl’s head, his cock coming to rest by his right ear. Darren shifted forward on his knees until his dick laid between hairy but wet ass cheeks.

                “Be gentle….” Blaine told him in a deep voice.

                Darren blinked at him, then to Blaine, and finally back to him.

                “At first.” Blaine finished with a bit of humor.

                Darren looked back up at Blaine with a relieved grin. Axl looked down and stared at the thick piece of meat. All of a sudden it looked scary, and he worried. Blaine shifted and leaned over the side of his bed. His hand lifted with a finger raised at Darren telling him to wait. Grunting, Blaine pushed himself back up with a purple bottle in his hand. Shawn and Sam had moved off to the right, towards the door. Turning his head, Sam leaned back and pulled Shawn’s head closer. There was a slight hesitation, then their lips met. His thrusts slowed, but stayed in motion. Taking another step back, Shawn pulled back and looked down at the floor, lifting his foot and staring at it.

                Biting his lip so he wouldn’t laugh, Axl returned his gaze back to Darren. Popping open the bottle, Blaine leaned forward and squeezed the lube out. One glob fell onto Axl’s rim, while the other landed on the head of Darren’s cock. Reaching down, Blaine spread the lube to coat Darren’s entire member. Darren’s hand had dropped and was pushing the lube inside him, his thick fingers tapping the hole as it opened. His other hand reached down and slowly fisted Axl’s cock. Satisfied with the texture, he nodded and pulled Darren forward and pressed then head against his tiny opening.

                Nervous, Axl grasped Blaine’s hand as he felt the weight of his cock pressing into him. He let out a hiss as the head stretched his rim. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes as more slid through. The rim of the head finally pushed through. Letting out a gasp of pain, he looked up at both Darren and Blaine. Looking as if Darren was going to pull out and forget the attempt, he shook his head. Looking back, he stared at Blaine.

                “Guide him into me.” He whispered.

                “Dude, this is hurting you too much.” Darren protested.

                Axl and Blaine didn’t respond, just kept their eyes on each other. After a moment, Blaine nodded and moved around Darren. Standing behind him, he wrapped an arm around his waist, while the other went under his ass and gripped his cock and balls. Maneuvering them forward, he pressed his up against the spot between Darren’s hole and nuts. Feeling the pressure, he lifted his body a bit. At the same time, Blaine angled Darren’s chest in a forty five degree angle. Releasing him, Blaine shuffled back over behind Axl. Axl saw Blaine give Darren a nod. Bracing himself, he looked up and nodded as well.

                Slowly, Darren pitched forward, his dick sinking into Axl’s tight heat. Feeling the majority of the pain lessen, he relaxed a bit more and let his hole widen. Adding more weight, he sunk faster until his dark blond pubes mixed with the black hair that covered Axl’s ass. He paused, eyes fixed on Axl’s as he gave a small smile.

                “You’re so fucking tight.” He said, louder than he meant.

                “Oh fuck.” Came Shawn’s shaky voice.

                “Yea…you gunna cum?” asked Sam, jerking his cock as Shawn built speed.

                Axl braced himself, sure Darren was about to pound him into mush in response to what was about to happen with Shawn and Sam. Though his eyes slitted a bit, his manner remained calm. Pulling back out, Darren paused with just the head still inside Axl’s ass. Dropping his head, Darren pressed his lips into his. Surprised at first, he smiled and then let his tongue enter his mouth. He grunted as Darren thrusted again. Secure now, he released Blaine’s hand. Off to the right, Shawn gave a grunt and thrust inside once more, letting his head rest against Sam’s back. To keep Darren’s gaze on him, he lifted his left arm and looked at him. Darren stared at him and then at his hairy armpit with confusion. After a moment, his eyes narrowed, then he shrugged. Grinning, he closed his eyes as felt the rasp of a tongue dip into his pit. He shuddered as it probed deeper into the hairy mess.

                “Darren, can Blaine fuck you?” he asked, as he felt a harder thrust than the last one.

                “Yea.” He said, then went right back to sucking on his exposed and now wet armpit.

                “Awesome!” cried Blaine, moving around behind Darren.

                Darren snorted, but stilled when Blaine’s head became visible from directly behind him. Axl looked at him, noticing how small his body frame appeared next to his. Blaine’s left hand appeared and gripped Darren’s waist. He assumed the other was guiding his cock inside Darren. Face turning red, he became motionless as Blaine pushed into him. Breathing hard, Darren lowered himself again after a few moments of adjusting and kissed him. The other hand came to rest on Darren’s hip and Blaine began to thrust harder and faster into him. Their tongues battled as Darren began to pick up speed. As the bed dipped again, they broke apart.

                “Ready?” asked Shawn’s voice.

                Blaine was still pounding at Darren’s ass and didn’t say a thing. Axl smirked up at Darren. Taking his silence for permission to proceed, Blaine fell forward, thrusting harder into Darren than he had planned. Grunting, Darren slammed into Axl hard. Giving a yelp, he breathed hard as Darren pulled back again. Noticing his face, Darren turned to the left and lifted his dry right armpit. Axl had to admit Darren’s huge cock hurt, but the thickness of it was perfect for pressing against his prostate. It also helped that his tongue continued to suck at his other pit. There was a few muffled words from behind, so he tilted his head to the side. Darren pulled back from his pits and returned his focus to Axl’s face. Sam was now standing directly behind Shawn. Letting out a cry, Shawn grumbled something Axl couldn’t make it. Darren stiffened and began to turn his head. Reaching his hand up, he grabbed the back of Darren’s neck and forcefully pulled him back down.

                “Harder.” He ordered, while squeezing his hole around Darren’s member.

                “Really?” he asked, his speed already building.

                “Yea dude.” He said, squeezing again.

                Nodding Darren pulled back a bit and pounded him. Ready for it, he was able to control his cry. Instead of a shriek, it came out as a mere whimper. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. Remembering the mirror by the dresser, he turned his head and looked at their reflection. Grinning, he watched Darren pound into him, Blaine into Darren, Shawn into him, and finally Sam into Shawn. Noticing his gaze, Darren turned his head and looked at the spectacle.

                “That’s hot as fuck.” He said.

                All he could do was nod, watching each person’s body movements. Sam and Blaine thrust faster than the other two, though the depth wasn’t as great.

                “I’m gunna cum.” Darren gasped, as Blaine shifted his hips.

                “Yea?” Axl asked, smiling.

                “Yea….Blaine keeps hitting my….with that curved dick of his.” He said, already slowing.

                Axl could make out Blaine smirk from the reflection in the mirror. His speed and his thrust became faster and more powerful. Blaine went rigid and shook. Darren’s eyes widen, then almost immediately after, he slammed once more into him. He grinned, feeling Darren’s hot cum fill his ass, planting his seed deep.

                “Shit!” shouted Sam.

                Unlike the other two, Sam kept thrusting with speed as he came. Shawn grinned and tried to speed things up. Axl figured after this they’d need to rest. This would be the third time Shawn came within the hour. Finally he slowed and finally came to a halt easily.

                “Darren, jerk Axl off.” Blaine said, peeking around his shoulder.

                “Oh….yea.” Darren said panting.

                All Darren did was wrap a hand around his cock and he came.

                “Jesus!” Darren said, jerking him through the remainder of his orgasm.

                When he finally stopped, Axl felt light headed and looked toward the door, having a feeling someone would be standing there. Sure enough, Cooper smirked at him, then disappeared from view.


	56. Confession

                “Ok….it’s time to recharge our….batteries.” Blaine said.

                “Alright…” said Shawn, looking around.

                “Agreed.” Said Axl, then he bolted from the room completely bare assed.

                _“Got, he has such a cute ass.”_ He thought, as he ran down the stairs.

                “Wait for me!” called Sam, quickly followed by Shawn.

                Darren looked down at Blaine’s now soft uncut cock.

                “What?” he chuckled.

                “It felt…odd inside me. I mean,” he paused then looked back up. “I don’t know how many times Shawn has been in me…but it was diff….” he broke off, his ears turning bright red.

                “Don’t worry about it.” He said to him, patting his back.

                Darren gave a grunt of ascent. Darren rose and started toward the door. Grinning, he lay back on his bed, not really feeling like jumping in the pool. There was a grunt from outside the door. Sitting back up, he gazed at the door. Rising, he walked to the door and almost ran into Darren. Blinking, he took a couple steps to his right. Cooper was on his knees, sucking Darren’s already hard member. Eyes widening, he glanced at Darren to gauge his reaction. Afraid Cooper had crossed the line, he began to open his mouth. He closed it when Darren reached out with a hand and placed it behind Cooper’s head and began to thrust into his mouth.

                Automatically, Blaine got hard. He bit his lip and began to walk toward the stairs when Cooper reached out and grabbed his cock. Eyes shooting up, he was scared Darren was going to freak out and run off.

                “That’s hot.” He whispered.

                “You….know we’re brothers…right?” he asked, surprised.

                “Yea…makes it even hotter.” He rumbled, eyes shining.

                “Well…though I don’t mind it….I want to charge up again.” he sighed, then reluctantly pulled away and patted Darren’s back as he reentered his room.

                Not looking back, he climbed atop his bed and crawled to the middle. Giving a grunt, he flipped around and landed on his back. Eye’s closed, he smirked as he could make out faint sounds of slurping just outside the door. Needless to say, his member stayed hard while he lay there. There was a low moan and something gently bumped into the wall.

                Opening his eyes, he looked back at the door. Though he couldn’t see anything, he noticed the shadows on the floor. Letting out a snort, he recognized Darren’s bulk on his knees in front of the shadow of his brother. A moment later, he caught a sight of Axl coming to the top of the stairs and pausing. From the shadow, Darren made to get up but Cooper held him firmly in place. Axl peered in at him and wriggled his eyebrows, then turned around and disappeared. Sighing, he pushed himself up onto his haunches. Scooting off the bed, walked to his door and peered over at the spectacle.

                Axl and Darren were facing each other, their mouths open, while Coopers uncut dick thrust between their tongues. His right eye twitched and Blaine looked down at Axl. Though their mouths were in use, he could tell that Axl was smirking as Cooper continued his thrusting, is wet hair matted to his head. Darren’s thick cock was soft, drooping down over a somewhat sagging looking nut sack. Axl’s member was still hard, the tip resting just under Darren’s navel. Thick pubes covered his nuts, which remarkably looked full. Cooper’s eyes were closed, but his mouth hung open with a comical O. finally opening his eyes, he smiled at Blaine as a vein on his forehead began to throb.

                “You guys probably need to hurry…Sam and Shawn will probably be ready to return.” He said quietly.

                Cooper sighed and gave a reluctant nod. Then he halted and smirked at him. Not knowing what he wanted, he was a little hesitant to move closer. Knowing the other two could read Coopers lips he mouthed his request.

                “Get on your knees, face me, and wrap your lips over my cock so I’ll cum in your mouth.” he smirked.

                The idea turned him on more than he could have imagined, but it was too risky. Surprisingly, Sam was one of those guys that thought any incest…even the slightest act was disgusting. He also had a feeling Shawn might be like minded as well. Giving him a sad shake of the head, he turned and climbed atop his bed once more. Even from the distance of his bed, he could he Cooper beginning to grunt with moan more earnestly. There was a deep grunt, then everything went silent. Watching the shadows stretching across the floor one of Cooper’s hand rested on the wall while the other gripped Darren on the shoulder, trying to maintain balance after his orgasm.

                Shaking his head, Blaine grinned and looked back up at the ceiling. Though the others might be ready to go, he wasn’t. He had a mission he wanted to do today for the first time. For that to become possible he had to relax. Reading everything he could find online, they all had made that part clear from the beginning. Axl and Sam would be the two he wanted to try it with. Darren’s dick would just be too big with another added. From around the corner, he heard a chuckle followed by a slurping sound he recognized as a kiss. Then there was another chuckle, followed by a thumping noise.

                The bed sunk as weight was added, then became bouncy. Recognizing the smell, he felt Axl’s lips press against his own. His body slowly lowered itself onto his own. Their soft cocks rubbed together, and actually stayed flaccid. Surprised, he opened his eyes to see Axl’s raised eyebrows, as if he knew what he was thinking. A few drops of water dropped onto his forehead. Groaning, he actually lifted Axl’s body into the air. Chuckling, Axl went limp, making it harder for Blaine to keep him in the same position. All the while, he just smirked down at him.

                “You’re gunna get my bed wet!” he laughed, lifting his head slightly and rubbing their noses.

                Sighing, Axl’s limbs dropped to both sides of his body. He began to move down, but Blaine grabbed his shoulder. Confused, Axl looked down at him, then to what he was looking at. Blaine loved seeing his boyfriend’s soft cock dangling just above his own, along with the thick patch of hairy that covered his groin. Even as he observed the sight, it began to twitch and grow. Shaking his head, he released his shoulder and looked away, staring at the towel that they had left on the floor when they entered the room earlier. Though it was damp from when they had both used it, it was dry enough to take care of Axl.

                “So…” he said, turning to look at him, “what was that last thump I heard earlier?”

                “Oh, “he sniggered as he picked up the towel, “Cooper pulled Darren in for a kiss. Darren’s eyes were closed and he had a stupid smile across his face. He seemed to realize what he was doing and panicked”

                “What did he do?” he asked, afraid Cooper had offended him.

                Blowing a raspberry, he laughed “Pushed him back and grinned guiltily.”

                “Thank god…” he breathed with relief.

                “Man…you worry too much.” He winked.

                “You know…Cooper actually grabbed my cock and jerked it a couple of times right in front of Darren. Thought Darren would get freaked out.” He said, looking back up at the ceiling.

                “What did he do?” he asked.

                Still looking up at the ceiling, he said” I asked reminded him that we were brothers…to which he replied that he thought it made the act even hotter.”

                “No way!” he shouted with a laugh and dropping his towel.

                “Shhhh!” he warned, looking back at him and pointing at the open doorway.

                “Oops” he squeaked, lifting his hand and covering his mouth.

                Rolling his eyes, he looked up again. Axl chuckled softly and joined him on the bed. Blaine scooted over a bit to give him room to lay down. Lying against him, Axl turned his head to look at him. From the corner of his eye he could make out Axl’s expression. After a few moments, he turned his head once more. There was a strange expression Axl was making that he’d never seen before. It looked as if he was contemplating something. Sighing, he shrugged and leaned in.

                Breathing into his ear, he whispered “I had a dream….it was…” he paused, “interesting.”

                “Oh?” he grinned. “What about?” though he could guess where this was headed.

                “You and Cooper together.” He said even softer.

                “What?” he asked, surprised.

                “Yea….you were lying on your bed and Cooper entered your room. While you were on the bed naked.” He said softly bringing face closer to his own.

                “Ok….” He said, completely thrown off.

                “It was hot and you were jerking your cock with closed eyes. Cooper crawled on the bed and gently stroked you.” He said, reaching down and gripping Blaine’s hardening length.

                Smirking, he gave his cock a slight squeeze. “He sucked and nibbled your foreskin before licking all the way down your shaft. He took each of your nuts in his mouth. After a bit, he moved down until he was licking and tongue fucking your ass.” He said, slowly stroking him.

                “Keep going.” He whispered with a smile and turning his head.

                “He fingered you gently, then adding a couple more fingers with your eyes closed. You heard a zipper, then felt something press against your hole. By the time you opened your eyes and stared down at him, he had pushed the head of his cock inside you.” He murmured, stroking him faster.

                Blaine wanted to tell him to stop so he could re charge his batteries, but couldn’t bring himself to say it as he felt another hand poking at his hairy hole.

                “He fucked you hard Blaine…just slamming into you, and you loved it. You wanted him to cum inside you so bad. He flipped you over until you were on your hands and knees. Gripping your hips, he started to fuck you mercilessly. Then, you came without being touched just as he slammed into you once more and came.” He breathed, speeding up even more.

                “Shit…” he hissed, bucking his hips up into Axl’s hand.

                Letting out a cry, cum erupted out of his dick and sprayed all over his chest as Axl nibbled his ear. Rope after rope coated their two bodies as he came down from his high. Breathing hard, he looked over and smiled at him.

                  

               

               


	57. Keep Going

                Still breathing hard, he looked over at Axl, not sure what he had just said.

                “Wha?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

                “You sure you want to do this?” he asked again, his own cut cock hard.

                “Yea.” He mumbled, though not exactly sure what he was talking about.

                Grinning wickedly, he leaned in for a kiss. Their tongues battled, though not for long. His heart was still racing from his orgasm. Axl reached over his chest and pulled at Blaine’s left hand. Tugging it, Blaine groaned and finally rolled over on top of his boyfriend. Still kissing, he felt Axl reached between their bodies. A hand pressed against his stomach and he felt his cum being scooped into his palm. Almost as if they were in one mind, he scooted down until felt Axl’s length press against his ass. Tilting his hips a bit, lowered himself on to him. His cock slid easily inside him, coated with all his cum.

                “Sam!” Axl shouted, causing Blaine to jump.

                “What are…” he began, then became silent as the bed bounced.

                Not looking back he felt a shadow fall atop him, along with extra body heat. Axl’s mouth smirked as he scooped up more cum. Turning his head to the side, he watched Sam’s uncut cock coming close enough to be touched. Reaching out, Axl gripped Sam. Groaning, he thrusted a couple of time until his foreskin rolled back enough so Blaine’s cum coated the entirety of it. The bed dipped lower, and Blaine dropped his chest more to give Sam room to enter him as well.

                “What’s going on?” he heard Shawn ask.

                “Umm….if you can’t figure it out…I don’t think you’re in the right room.” Sam said from behind.

                Suddenly he felt weight press against Axl’s cock, as if trying to flatten it out. There was a searing pain that seemed to creep up into his spine as Sam actually slid the head into him. Hissing, he dropped his head onto Axl upper chest. The pain was horrible, much more than he had imagined.

                “Ohh!” cried out as more pressure was added.

                “Stop Sam.” Axl said, with real concern in his voice.

                “No…” he grunted, lifting his head slightly to look into Axl’s eyes.

                “Yes.” Said Sam, beginning to pull out.

                “No!” he commanded in a voice so forceful he halted.

                “B, this is hurting you too much.” Axl whispered so softly that he was sure no one else could hear it.

                “Just let me get use to it Ax.” He whispered. “Keep going.” He said louder.

                Axl’s brow crinkled, then nodded reluctantly. His head tilted to the side and Axl nodded to Sam. The pain returned as Sam went further, though he was able to keep from crying out like before. Instead, he kept his head down, hiding the tears that were leaking form his eyes. Below him, Axl shifted just a bit and suddenly Sam slid the rest of the way inside him with one push.

                “Shit!” he roared, though he couldn’t help but smile down into Axl’s concerned face.

                “What’s going on…..” he heard Coopers voice…then heard a mumbled apology and the sound of a door closing came to him.

                “You know…that kind of looks hot.” Said Shawn coming closer.

                “I don’t think I’d ever want to try that.” Rumbled Darren’s low voice.

                “Well….of course not. Your dick is big enough by itself….how do you think it would feel to have two of them inside you.” Said Shawn.

                “Yea…” Darren trailed off.” That’s my point, now come over here and ride it.” he said, moving off to the right.

                “What have we done to them Ax?” he asked with a smirk.

                “I don’t hear them complaining…” he trailed off as the sound of slapping flesh began to become louder.

                “Ok…” came Sam’s voice. “Let’s get back on track here. This feels good….I like feeling Axl’s dick against mine….but I think it feels better to go as fast as you want when you’re not hindered by it being too tight.

                “Look…” he said, “Both of you just start to speed up…I want both you to cum inside me at the same time.” He said excitedly.

                Already Sam was beginning to speed up, though not much. Below him, Axl started to move in and out, but was also limited by their positions.

                “That’s going to be hard to do.” Sam quavered.

                “Why?” he asked, then dropped off as Sam came to a halt.

                Hot liquid filled him, as Sam shook. He could feel it each time Sam’s dick twitched, followed by another spurt of cum.

                “Dude!” Axl said, looking disappointed.

                “You should have said that at the beginning bud.” Sam chuckled, though with a bit of an edge to his voice.

                Axl frowned down up at him, silently asking Blaine what was wrong with Sam. Returning the expression, he couldn’t see what Sam was doing anymore. To give Axl a better view, he tilted his head just enough for Axl to get a clear shot to Sam’s face. Immediately, he noticed Axl staring from above him, then over to the right to the sounds of Darren and Shawn. Shrugging, he began to open his mouth but Sam pulled out all the way. Axl’s face transformed into something like amusement.

                “I can feel his jizz running down my cock and balls…it feels funny.” He said.

                Sam was now on the other side of the bed staring down at them. His face relaxed and his smile returned, but only for a moment. Leaning in, put his mouth to his ear.

                “I think I’m gunna go Blaine. I’ve got some stuff to do at home.” He whispered apologetically.

                “What?” he asked, disappointed, knowing it wasn’t true.

                “I’ll call you later.” He said, giving him a quick kiss, then turned his head up to Axl and nudged Blaine’s aside so he could kiss him face to face.

                Before he could say another word, Sam walked toward the door, opened it, and finally left. Feeling let down, he looked down at Axl.

                “What was that?” he heard Shawn ask from over by the bean bag chair.

                “Sam left.” Axl said, giving Blaine a sad smile.

                “Why?” he asked as the sound of slapping flesh came to a halt.

                “Dunno….”Axl said, looking over towards then.

                Blaine could tell Axl was eyeing them with suspicion. He had noticed how much closer the two were, and how Darren had looked at Sam. Maybe Axl couldn’t see it, but Blaine knew what paranoid jealousy looked like.

                “He said he’d call Blaine later. So…let’s continue. Shawn, you still haven’t fucked me yet.” He said, winking at Blaine.

                “Hey!” came a disgruntled Darren as there was a flurry of activity

                The bed bounced as he jumped on it.

                “Can Shawn…you know?” he asked tentatively.

                Knowing what he meant, he hesitated. Seeming to understand, Axl waved away the question.

                “God your hole is hairy.” Came Shawn’s muffled voice.

                Blaine let out a snort as Axl cheeks turned pink. His eyes widened and began thrusting in to Blaine harder than he’d done in a long time.

                “That feels so good…” Axl said voice shaky

                Then he lifted his head toward Blaine’s left armpit. Grinning, he opened it and lowered his chest. What had just been an experiment in the beginning, Axl seemed to rotate everything sexually around hairy armpits. Used to it now, Blaine enjoyed it immensely. His tongue swirled around in the depression enough that the hair started to curl around it. Axl mumbled something he couldn’t make out. Pulling back, he stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

                “I said I could suck your pits all day.” He said, then pushed his head back up into the mass of hair.

                “What is it with you and armpits.” Asked Darren.

                Blaine turned his head and jumped as he was only a couple inches away from his face. Somehow, he had stealthily approached the bed and got to his knees without anyone noticing. Ignoring the question, Axl switched sides. Darren sat up and crawled on the bed, laying on his back right next to Axl. Blaine peered at him, then looked down at his massive slab of meat.

                “You want me to jerk off for you?” he asked in a low voice.

                As he watched, one of Darren’s large hands trailed down his chest until his fingers pushed into his dark blond bush. Blaine nodded, not able to turn his eyes away. His hand wrapped around the shaft and slowly began to move it up and down. Squeezing the head, a thick bead of precum leaked out of the piss lit onto his index finger. Lifting it, his hand swung over to Blaine’s head. Automatically, he opened his mouth and Darren pushed his finger into his lips. Blaine savored the salty taste of it even as Darren wrapped his hand back around his shaft. He was pumping really slow…annoying slow.

                “Go faster.” He whispered, though he knew the other two would hear him.

                Grinning, he picked up the pace enough for his large nuts to bounce around. Below him, he could feel Axl starting to shake. Realizing he couldn’t feel a tongue pressed into his right pit, he briefly looked down and noticed Axl watching Darren with just as much fascination.

                “Two hands.” Axl murmured.

                Chuckling softly, he added his left and alternated which one passed over the engorged head.

                “I’m getting close.” He whispered to them, a slight pink color creeping up his chest.

                “Do it.” He pleaded, wanting to see him blow his load all over his chest.

                “Oh fuck.” Hissed Axl, pounding into Blaine’s ass.

                Feeling Axl’s cum squirting inside him, he groaned. Next to them, Darren closed his eyes and bucked into his hand. Cum flew out, covering him more than Blaine thought was possible. He gave his own cry and looked down. He hadn’t even noticed Shawn’s hand had wrapped around his uncut cock. Clear liquid sprayed all over Axl’s chest as he came as well. Breathing hard, he made as if to collapse atop Axl. The bed shook as Shawn stood atop it. Somehow, he was able to lift Blaine off Axl and placed him atop Darren. Cum dripped from his hole, running down his thighs.

                Still hard Darren, pointed his dick up towards the ceiling. Shawn looked like he was just going to drop him, but seeing Darren’s ready member, lowered him onto it. The thickness stretched his now very messy ass, though not in a way that he’d be sore tomorrow. Almost immediately after he felt his ass sitting atop Darren’s bush, did he begin to thrust into him with urgency. Looking down into his blue eyes, he leaned in, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Groaning into his mouth, Darren shook as pulled back. Turning their heads, they watched Shawn scoot forward, his dick aimed at Axl’s entrance. They paused, both looked into each other’s eyes as he gently pushed the head into Axl. Puffing, Axl’s face broke into a grin as came to a halt with his entire length inside him.

                “I think your dick if just too big for Axl.” Blaine whispered conspiratorially to Darren.

                Axl and Shawn turned their heads over to look at them.

                “That’s alright…I like you thick cock inside me.” He winked.

                “Well….Axl’s ass is tighter than yours…but yours is slicked up and ready to go.” He said, shifting his hips side to side.

                “He is tight.” Shawn said pulling back a bit and thrusting harder into him.

                “Your dick feels good. ”Axl looked up at Shawn. “but I love Blaine’s foreskin.”

                “It does feel different.” Darren rumbled, reaching out and stroking Blaine’s soft member.

                Darren tried to jerk it off but it remained flaccid. Raising an eye brow, he looked into Blaine’s eyes.

                “Hey…” he chuckled, “it does have its limits. Give it time to recover.”

                Giving a nod, Darren released his penis and began slamming into him. Getting an idea, he smirked and put a hand down on Darren’s chest. Slowing, he looked up. Lifting a finger, he pushed off Darren and stood on the bed. Next to them, Shawn paused in his pounding Axl. Moving around, he stood behind Shawn for a moment. Apparently thinking Blaine was about to fuck him, he reached back and opened his cheeks for him to inspect. Laughing, he gently slapped the left side before pulling him until he was close the foot of the bed. Looking back up at Shawn, he made pulling gesture. After moment, he understood and reached out for Axl’s ankles.

                Still on his back, Axl was yanked until his ass was once more within range of Shawn’s dick. Blaine crawled over atop Axl until he was directly above his cock. Now in a 69 position, he looked back at Darren, then at his ass in the air. Getting the idea, he scrambled up behind him and immediately thrust all the way inside. Letting out a cry, peered upside down at Axl. Smiling, he pursed lips and tried to lean up to Blaine’s still flaccid dick. Feeling a tongue press into the area between the foreskin and his head, it grew hard quickly.

                From this angle, Shawn’s dick was the same distance from his face. Ignoring it, he wrapped his lips around Axl and bobbed his head until he took the whole thing in his mouth. Every few thrusts from Darren seemed to get him closer to the edge, especially with Axl nibbling on his extra skin and poking his thumb into his hole. Tilting his head just a bit, he was able to make out Shawn and Darren’s shadows falling across the bed. Both were kissing deeply, their foreheads pressing against each other. Darren thrust harder before, hitting his prostate. Moaning, he shook, feeling the releasing coming. Too engrossed into watching their shadows, he hadn’t heard Axl’s warnings. Suddenly, hot salty, though not really very much cum emptied into his mouth. Darren gave another thrust, but with a bit of a twist with his hips.

                Legs already weak, Blaine’s hips gave out. Luckily Axl had anticipated this because his elbows buried into the bed on both sides of his body. Shawn was making grunting noises that indicated how close he was. Hissing, Shawn thrust once more into Axl, his hips shaking intensely. Smiling, he turned his head back to see Axl’s expression. Grunting, Darren suddenly pulled out of Blaine’s ass and stood up.

                He reached out and pulled Shawn’s head down on the head of his cock roughly. Coughing, Shawn gripped his thighs and pulled Darren as close as possible. He had thought Darren was going to cum in him again, but apparently, he wanted Shawn to have it. Blaine marveled at the way they acted together. Axl’s mouth was open as he scooted a little over to the side. Blaine felt Darren’s sweat fall across his back as he finally released Shawn’s head. At this point, Darren looked and seemed startled to see Axl and Blaine looking up at him. It was almost as if he forgot they were there.

                “Take a picture…it’ll last longer.” Piped up Shawn, causing Axl and Blaine to shift their gaze to him.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last group sex I'll write for this story...it was fun the first time, and this last time it was as well...but it kind of got old after a while. I wanted it to be unique, and it wasn't really happening. That's sign I need to quit while I'm ahead. The thing with Sam will be explained in the next chapter....so be patient.


	58. After

                “So, what happened earlier?” he sent Sam a text.

                “Oh….” He read.

                “Sam…I was really hoping you’d stick around…you’re my best friend…..Axl doesn’t count, he’s my love.”

                “Dude….Darren confronted me.”

                “What did he do?” asked Axl, who was lying next to him.

                Earlier, Axl asked if Blaine wouldn’t mind taking him home tomorrow. That way Darren and Shawn could drive his car home, and yet he could stay with Blaine. Automatically Blaine agreed. He missed sleeping next to his boyfriend.

                “Explain.” He sent to Sam.

                “I can’t say.” They read.

                “That doesn’t sound good.” Said Axl.

                “No it doesn’t. You don’t think he got physical with him do you?” he looked into Axl’s eyes, concerned.

                “No way…he’s a big lovable goofball.” He chuckled.

                “Don’t worry he didn’t hit me or anything.” The new message said. “

                “Well…what did he say? He won’t find out from me.” He replied.

                “Sorry. It’s not my place. He’s got a lot to figure out B…he’s confused. Give him some time. I just didn’t want to pull focus away from him and Shawn.”

                “Ha! The moment you left Shawn abandoned Darren and joined us on the bed to do Axl….even though Darren was fucking him while Axl reminded Shawn it was his turn.”

                “What did Darren do?”

                “Whined, then joined us on the bed. Axl was still doing me and I was looking down at Darren’s…..he caught me looking and then he jerked off for me. It was hot.”

                “Yea…” Axl chuckled loudly, before pulling the bed covers back and turning off the light.

                “I bet…you like to watch guys jerk off...lol”

                “You’re a regular perv.” Agreed Axl, pulling off his clothes, then pulled Blaine’s off.

                “You’re the one who snuck over and watched you friends through the window.” He said, a bit defensively.

                “I was curious.” He protested, but sounded humble.

                “Well…I’m gunna let you go.” He read.

                “I expect a longer explanation tomorrow Sam!” then closed the phone and snuggled up with Axl

                “I love you…Blaine. ”Axl whispered, softly brushing his thumb over his cheek.

                “Love you too.” He kissed his right pectoral, hugging him tight.

                Letting out a deep breath, Axl chuckled softly and finally kissed his forehead as he drifted off to sleep.

                Sometime later, he woke with something hot and wet sucking his cock. Smiling, he reached down to pull Axl’s hair closer to his crotch. The hair was too shot to be Axl’s. Also his head was still resting atop his chest. Automatically he knew who it was. Gripping his hair, he pulled his head over to the right until it hovered over Axl’s crotch. Almost immediately, his boyfriend stirred. Once awake, he flung the blanket off of them, exposing their covered bodies to the fresh air. Turning his head Blaine lifted Axl’s left arm into the air. Leaning in, he sucked at his pits. Axl gave a loud moan, his hips thrusting up into Cooper’s mouth.

                The bed shifted and bounced in the dark. Unable to see, Blaine stared at the shadows. Feeling heat coming close to his groin, he began to reach down. Something hot and tight encompassed his cock. He let out a gasp as he felt Coopers’ nuts finally come to rest against his belly button. Quite unexpectedly, Cooper was sitting on him, his cock buried into his older brothers’ ass. Scared he was going to freak Axl out, he tried to push him off. Instead, Axl stood up and placed each foot on both sides of Blaine’s body. Suddenly he heard a slurping sound the he recognized as a cock getting sucked. Letting out a huge breath of relief, he thrust his cock up into Cooper’s tight hole.

                “Give it to him B.” Axl whispered softly.

                That’s all it took for Blaine to let loose. Cooper let out a groan as was pounded mercilessly. Though not as furry as Axl’s hole, it was still fairly covered. Still thrusting, he reached out and took hold of Cooper’s member. It was so hard the foreskin had already pushed back to the base. Grinning, he slowly pulled it back over the head before pushing it back down. Slowing, he leaned forward and was just barely able to lich the head of his cock. Letting out a moan, Cooper pulled at his head until Blaine was able to wrap his lips around the whole head. After a few moments, Cooper released his hold and Blaine fell back until his head hit the pillows.

                “How does it feel to have your little brother fuck you like a bitch?” he heard Axl growl.

                Grimacing, he slowed, expecting Cooper to flip out.

                “It’s alright…he’s not as big as me.” He chuckled darkly.

                Narrowing his eyes in the dark, he pounded upward with all his might.

                “I think he heard you.” Axl said, leaning forward.

                “I know, I wanted him to do me harder and I knew that would do it.” He said.

                Slowing, Blaine let out a snort and then resumed his frantic pace.

                “I’m close.” Axl said shakily.

                “Eat his cum Coop.” he ordered, feeling his own release rapidly approaching.

                “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He said, then added.” I’m going to fuck the shit out of you Axl.” he breathed.

                “Crap.”Blaine cried, overloaded with the last statement.

                One last thrust and he came inside Cooper, groaning as his cock twitched with each spurt shooting into his ass. Above, Axl let out a small whimper, followed by a low groan.

                “Mmmm” moaned Cooper, his mouth filling with semen.

                Spent, Blaine didn’t move as Cooper pushed Axl down onto the bed. Still shaking from his orgasm, Axl felt his legs lifted into the air. Though he wanted to watch, Blaine was afraid how real the situation would become once he actually saw what had happened. Luckily, he was able to make out the shadow of Cooper scooting forward and placing Axl’s legs on his shoulders. Cooper lowered his head and Blaine was just able to see a rope of Axl’s cum fall atop the area he guessed was where Coopers cock was. Apparently he hadn’t eaten the whole load of cum.

                Lazily, Blaine reached over just as Cooper was about to push inside. Halting, he wait as Blaine gripped his cock and aim it at his boyfriend’s hole. Pushing forward a bit, Blaine removed his hand. Bringing it to his mouth, he sucked the remnants of his seed off his fingers. Axl let out a low moan as Cooper buried himself to the hilt. Cooper leaned forward and kissed Axl once, then pulled back. After a couple of experimental thrusts, he began to increase his efforts steadily. Beside him, Axl reached out and gripped Blaine’s hand. Smiling gently, Blaine scooted closer until they were shoulder to shoulder. Cooper pounded into him relentlessly, just as he promised. After a bit, Axl looked towards him.

                “Yea…” said Cooper in the darkness. “It takes me a while to cum…be patient.” He said with a chuckle.

                As he continued to fuck him, Blaine soon became impressed. It really was taking him a while. It wasn’t like he was going slow either. Impressed, he looked up at his brother’s shadow with surprise. There was a chuckle, then a hand reached out and gripped his soft cock. Just from the feel, he knew it was Axl. His hands were smaller, and gripped him just right. Crossing his arms, he gripped Axl. Slowly, they worked each other at a steady pace. After what felt like hours…which was probably only three or four minutes, Cooper began to pant and groan loudly.

                “Close?” Blaine asked.

                “Ahh…” Cooper barked with one last thrust.

                Cum shot out of Axl’s cock as he felt the hot seed filling his ass. Knowing what was happening, Blaine grunted, and shot his own load into Axl’s hand.

                Panting, Cooper fell back and looked at them both in the dark

                “Kiss.” Axl said, looking between Cooper and Blaine.

                “Umm….”said Blaine.

                “I don’t think that’s necessary.” Cooper chuckled.

                “Oh, Come on.” Axl groaned.

                Through the dark, he met his brothers’ eyes. They both shook their head at the same time, smiling at Axl’s disappointment.

               


	59. Three's Company

"Want some company?" Blaine sent Axl a text.

"I think you know the answer to that question."

"Well…we got out of school early today and I wanted to see you so I'm heading that way."

"That's sweet! Come pick me up at school."

"Aren't you worried about everyone seeing us?" he asked.

"Dude…you're my other half. I don't care what they think…. though I wouldn't you know…do anything with you so the whole world could see. Unless you ordered me of course."

"I'll be there." He sent, feeling his heart lift with emotion.

Familiar with Orson High School now, he made his way around to where the students parked their vehicles. Over on the curb, he parked his car. At first he was going to get out and wait, but as soon as half opened the door, a blast of icy coldness flooded the cab. Closing the door, he turned up the heat again, and just looked towards the school. Looking at the clock on the dashboard, he figured he'd have just enough time to listen to a track of his favorite drum corps shows. He hadn't gone on about it with Axl, though he knew he liked instrumental music. Pretty much everyone focused on his vocal abilities. McKinley didn't have a very good instrumental program, so he had decided to abstain from joining when he switched schools last year. Turning up the volume, he closed his eyes and let the music take him away. There was a loud thump and the car shook. Sitting bolt upright, he looked at the passenger side door. He had barely turned the music down before Axl pulled the door open and climbed in.

"Did you…" he began but was forced to stop by Axl's lips greeting his own.

His tongue entered his mouth with want, a hand already going down to his crotch. Meeting his eyes, he gave Axl a lazy smile, then noticed another person right behind him. Realizing the placement of Axl's hand, he swatted it away. Smiling, Axl pulled back and rubbed their noses together.

"Hi," he whispered softly, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Hi." Returned, then nodded to the boy behind him.

"Oh!" Axl said, with a twist of his head. "This is Ben Braedon. He's knew and he's been hanging with Shawn, Darren and myself. He's gunna hang out with us this afternoon. I've gotta take him home later. Can he ride with us to my house B?" he asked.

"If you don't mind." Said the boy, sounding kind of animated.

"Come on in." he said, unlocking the back doors.

"What about your car Ax?" he asked him as a Ben pushed a box to the far side of the back seat before scooting inside.

"Shawn's going to drive it home later. He's having to tutor a freshman about trigosomething." He said, closing the door.

"Trigonometry." Ben said, also closing his own door.

Blaine looked at Ben, feeling like he knew him from somewhere. He was very attractive, his skin was a pink color, like Axl's. Short black hair, a clear face with no evidence of acne. He recognized the box as being an instrument case, most likely a trumpet. His heavy coat was black, but with red stripes going around the left side of the sleeves. Opening his mouth to ask him about it, he fell silent as Axl unzipped his fly. Automatically, he slapped Axl's hand away. But only having a single hand to fend off two of Axl's made it impossible.

"Ax…stop." He whispered, glancing at the back seat, not wanting to gross out a straight guy.

"He's gay." Axl said loudly, then went right back to working at his zipper.

Glancing back, Ben gave a single nod with a smirk.

"Well…what if I don't want him to see my…" he mumbled, Axl's fingers already pulling his growing member out of his briefs.

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of B. Does he?" Axl asked, glancing back.

"I'm not going to look Axl." Ben laughed, "Blaine has his right of privacy."

Blaine could hear the longing in his voice, and suddenly he didn't really care as he reached his full size.

"Go ahead." Blaine said softly.

Immediately Ben scooted forward and peered down at want Axl was holding. Axl let out a snort at how fast Ben had reacted. Blaine had to admit, it was kind of funny just how ready he was to accept the offer. Axl rolled his foreskin down until the head was uncovered. Giving the shaft a squeeze, he lifted his fingers until a small bead of precum pooled at his piss slit. Blaine moaned and bit his bottom lip.

"Nice…huh?" Axl said, sounding smug.

"Dean's uncut as well." He replied, scooting back and looking at Blaine in the rearview mirror.

"He big?" Blaine asked, the hissed as Axl went down on him.

"yea….around eight or so." He said, not breaking eye contact with him.

There was something going on with Ben. It was like they knew each other already, though he knew it wasn't possible. Axl's tongue wrapped around his head before he started bobbing up and down. Ben was biting his lip, as if he wanted to do something. He was cute, but he wouldn't feel comfortable if he wanted to fool around. they hadn't even known each other for five minutes. Sitting back up, Ben reached around and tapped Axl on the back. When he didn't stop, Blaine coughed loud enough for Axl to get the hint. Looking frustrated, he turned around to look at Ben. Waving him back conspiratorially, Axl leaned in. Unable to hear anything, Blaine watched them warily. Nodding, Axl leaned forward, then halted and pulled at Blaine's foreskin. Ben leaned forward and shook his head as Blaine felt Axl's fingers tapping different spots. Finally, Ben glanced at him, then at Axl. After a moment's hesitation, Ben reached down and took hold of Axl's fingers. Guiding them down, he stopped at a certain point. Ben nodded and sat back in the seat with a smirk across his face.

Feeling nervous, Blaine watched as Axl leaned in. After a couple of nibbles, there was something like an electric current that shot through his body starting at the spot on the foreskin he bit down on. letting out a scream, he shot his load immediately, filling Axl's mouth with his cum. Shaking he leaned down and suddenly the car shuddered and shook as he crashed into wooden fence, and then into a ditch. It was amazing how fast his dick deflated after he had just been so hard. Axl released his cock and swallowed. Then, as if noticing they were no longer moving, sat up. His face went white as he realized they had crashed. Shaking, Blaine tucked himself away opened the door. Stepping out, he looked down at the damage. The front end was smashed enough for the hood to fly open., the right headlight busted, and paint scraped and crinkled on the driver's side door. Even as he turned to Axl, flashing red and blue lights announced the arrival of a police officer. Feeling tears leaking from his eyes from rage, he turned away from Axl, went back to the car and pulled out his information.

Not trusting himself to talk to Axl, he walked over and handed the police lady his papers. Looking sympathetic, she still had him do a few tests just to make sure he wasn't drunk. Turning on a small flashlight, she peered into his eyes to make sure he wasn't on drugs as well. It became clear to her that it was just an accident. He had decided to go with a deer crossing the road in front of him, since there were a few trees on the sides of the road. Luckily, the officer said that wasn't uncommon for the area. Calling his mom, Blaine explained the situation and said he'd pay to get the car back to Lima. At this point, Axl said he'd take him home if he wanted. Unable to help feeling resentful, he shook his head and made plans for Cooper to come pick him up. A few minutes later, and tow truck pulled up and got his car out of the ditch. Letting the car come to rest on the ground, the man said it would drive fine. If the hood hadn't been messed up he could have driven it home. explaining he had another job to do, he'd send an associate back with another truck since he wasn't ready to head home yet. After filling out a couple more forms, the officer gave him her card if he needed anything and left, followed by the truck. 

Alone, Blaine turned to see Axl sitting in the passenger seat, head buried in his hands. Ben was looking at Blaine, as if to ask him over to comfort Axl. Ignoring him, he pulled his coat on and walked around the car, trying to cool down. Knowing it was an accident wasn't making it any easier to deal with the situation. Instead of just waiting by his car, he walked down the road to a gas station he noticed. Once there, he went in and bought three hot chocolates and some chips. Hands full, he made his way back to his broken car. Though the car was still there, Axl and Ben were not. Frowning, he hurried over to it and noticed a note on the seat. Sitting the drinks down, he opened the door and scooted inside, lifting the piece of paper.

"I'm so sorry B…I shouldn't have done that. I feel like shit and will give you some space for a while. I still love you and hope you love me as well. Contact me when you've had time to think. I'll pay for it all somehow, I promise." Axl

Sighing, he looked down at the note and then at the empty passenger seat. Feeling tears starting to makes tracks down his cheeks, he kicked the two hot chocolates he had gotten for Ben and Axl. The hot liquid splattered the legs of his jeans as the Styrofoam broke. Raising his cell phone, he started to dial Axl's number but he hesitated, then finally put it away. He did need time to cool down. He still loved Axl and this wasn't going to change that. This was going to be the first fight of their relationship, and he wanted to get through it as fast as possible. Acting too rashly could cost him everything. After what felt like hours, he heard a vehicle coming to a stop. Hoping it was Cooper, he realized it was the tow truck. Knowing he'd have to wait in the cold until Cooper came, he groaned. Incredibly, Cooper was right before the truck. Letting out a relieved breath of air, he got his belongings and put them in his ride home while his car was prepped for travel.

Axl's POV

"It was my fault." Ben told him.

"How do you figure?" he asked, his voice hoarse from being so upset.

"I shouldn't have told you to do that. I knew what that can do to a guy, and yet I went ahead and told you to do it." He confessed.

To a certain extent, Axl agreed. But it was a weak argument. He was the one who had pushed the issue even after Blaine had tried to push him away. shaking his head, he continued on his way to his house. Hearing a banging noise next to him, he looked over and watched as Ben shifted the instrument case over to his right hand while re adjusting his backpack with his left. For a moment, he wanted to stop and head back, hoping Cooper wouldn't mind driving them to his house. Ben had quite a lot to carry. Deciding to help, he reached over and took the case away from Ben. Looking stunned, he gave Axl a sweet smile and let out a breath of air.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"No prob. So…what is this thing?" he asked, trying to get his mind off the mess he made.

"A trumpet. I've gotta practice because I've got to go to my last camp audition before I get a contract to march this summer." He said, sounding excited.

"Blaine's into that kind…." he began, but dropped off after he realized what he was saying.

"Well." Axl could tell Ben was dying to say something, but hesitated.

"Go on." He said.

"That song Blaine was listening to when you opened the car door was actually made while I marched at finals last August." He said in a rush.

"You're on a cd?" he asked, coming to a stop.

"Carolina Crown is. That's the corps he was listening to and what I was in." I was dying to talk to him about it but…" he mourned.

"Here," he set the case down and wrote Blaine's cell number on it. "text him dude. He'd go nuts if he knew you were part of that group. It'll give you a chance to mention how sorry I am." he Said, half joking, half serious.

"I'm sure he'll come around man. Like I said, it was my fault. I wanted to see if it would affect him like it effected Dean. It was stupid because Dean's had time to try different stuff so something like that…" he broke off." Dude…it really was stupid for me to suggest that to you. I did that to him while we were driving on the interstate and he almost wrecked." he shook his head.

"Well…when you text him tell Blaine I'm sorry again." Axl said, beginning to walk again.

He must have really been dazed because he heard a jingle that made him halt. Ben was jogging towards him. Apparently he had gone on for quite a ways without even realizing Ben wasn't beside him. The way Blaine had looked at him was what had hurt worst of all…as if he was stupid. That was one of the things he easily got hurt about. It was common knowledge he wasn't that smart, and for Blaine too confirm that was awful. Suddenly he didn't really care what Blaine thought. Remembering Blaine had traveled all the way to Orson to be with him, he felt guilty again.

Frustrated, he kicked an empty glass bottle by the road. Due to the cold, the bottom of the bottle had frozen into the ground. When he kicked it, the top half shattered, leaving the frozen bottom with the jagged edges sticking in the air. Seeing this, Ben had yanked Axl back just before his foot would have come down atop it. Without warning, Axl lost it. Feeling tears leak down his cheeks, he looked away from Ben and walked into a stand of trees until he could compose himself. Sounds of Ben's foot fall began to increase, but they halted just before he was about to scream for the kid to go away. taking a few breathes, he turned and met Ben's eyes. he didn't find a face full of mockery, or even sympathy. Giving him a smile, Ben patted his back and began walking toward his house again, not saying a word.

"Blaine…?" he read, pulling out his cell phone.

"Yea?" he frowned, looking down at his phone.

"It's Ben."

"Oh." He wondered how he got his number, but immediately knew how.

"Look…You know Axl didn't mean for that to happen. It was my fault. I tried telling Axl that but all he keeps saying is that it's his fault. He loves you, you know."

Staring at the words, he started to feel heat rise up his face. He wondered if Axl had put him up to saying this. Looking back down, he looked at the new message.

"Axl didn't tell me to say that. He only gave me your number because he thought I'd make you feel better because of who I am."

"How does he figure that…" he typed, and said aloud.

"What?" asked Cooper, looking over at him.

"I'm a member of Carolina Crown."

"No fucking way!" he shouted into the silent car.

"What?!" Cooper huffed. He wasn't in the best mood, having to drive all the way to Orson to pick him up.

"Your pulling my leg." He sent, though he knew he wasn't. he recalled the coat Ben had been wearing. It was the same as their show was last summer.

"Blaine…you're not going to break up with Axl are you?"

The statement stunned him.

"Of course not. I love him dude. He's mine and I'm his….forever. That doesn't mean I can't get pissed at him when times warrant it." He explained.

Axl's POV.

"Of course not. I love him dude. He's mine and I'm his….forever. That doesn't mean I can't get pissed at him when times warrant it." Axl read.

Looking up at Ben, Axl gave him a watery smile.


	60. An Unexpected Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****READ the notes at the end for a longer explanation of how this scene is supposed to be perceived., it's important if you want to keep each character's actions innocent and true to themselves. Otherwise, you'll think what happens is wrong, showing how the deceit builds towards the end without a way out.****

                “What?” Axl asked, looking over at Ben.

                “I asked, was that your first fight?” he chuckled.

                “Yea.” He said, feeling bad again.

He had never felt like that when any of his past relationship partners. The way Blaine looked at him actually made his heart hurt. Yes, Ben shouldn’t have suggested the other thing, but it was his idea for starting it. What made it worse was that Blaine’s car was really nice…probably worth ten times as much as his junker. He didn’t know how he was going to do it, but he would help pay for the repairs. It occurred to him Ben was still talking to him. Cursing himself, he stopped and gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry…just thinking.” He confessed, before they went on their way.

“I was saying that your fight wasn’t bad at all.” He said, looking up at the sky, notice snow beginning to fall in earnest.

“Was your first fight that bad?” he asked, curious.

“Umm.” He dragged it out “No.” he finally confessed.

“Well then I think in it deep.” He groaned.

“Axl…when I first got together with Dean.” He paused and stared at him intently, as if wondering how much he could divulge.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” He said, knowing he had to hear about Ben’s past.

“I was 14…and he was dating my mom.” He said quietly, pink crawling up his skin.

“Dude!” he let out, then bit his tongue.

“Both my arms were broken and I couldn’t…wash myself. My mom offered to give me a bath.” He said.

“I wouldn’t want my mom to give me a bath. I mean, you had already started puberty and well…” he let the sentence die.

“Exactly. I’d rather smell like crap before I let her see my stuff. So, Dean helped me instead. At that time I had figured out I was gay and had the hugest crush on Dean…which I’m sure you can appreciate.” He grinned, looking over.

“Yea,” he admitted, “he’s a stud.” He confessed.

“I hadn’t jerked off in over a week and as soon as I was naked and had to step into the tub I was so hard. At first he looked a little nervous about it, but tried to play it cool. After I was clean, he scrubbed my junk and I moaned rather loudly…loud enough for him to pause and look at me.” He whispered.

“I bet…not having clean the pipes for that amount of time.” He nodded, glancing down at Ben’s crotch, where there was a large bulge. He could feel his own erection as Ben went on.

“He asked if I wanted some help and he jerked me off three times in a row…it felt so good. Though he was wearing swimming trunks, I could he was hard as well, when I looked back up I noticed his stomach had my cum all over it. He took me to bed then went to bed himself. At my old house there was a balcony that adjoined our rooms so I snuck out and spied on him when he laid on his bed. He jerked off to. I said to myself he was going to be mine somehow. He would have never gone that far with me if I hadn’t sat on his dick while he was asleep. By the time he had woken up he was balls deep inside me. He couldn’t stop at that point and It was awesome when I felt him cum inside me.” He said, voice husky and readjusting his hard on.

“I know what you mean.” He agreed, remembering when he had let Blaine fuck him the first time. “It felt so hot…and good even with the little bit of stinging I felt because my hole wasn’t use to that much stretching.”

“Well…I was only 14 when I sat on him…he’s not small at all.” He went on, like it was a contest.

“It musta hurt dude.” He mourned.

“It did, but I wanted it. Luckily for him, when I started to do him I hadn’t grown to what I am now…it was pretty easy for him. Let’s stop talking Axl.” He said, sounding tight.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to press Ben.” He apologized sincerely.

“No…it’s not that. I’m hard as a rock and won’t be able to take care of it anytime soon.” He pointed down.

“Um….” He hesitated, knowing Blaine didn’t care about messing around with Shawn and Darren. “You know…he we don’t…kiss or anything, I think Blaine would be OK with it…. since we’re just going to get each other off I mean.” He proposed, hoping Blaine wouldn’t mind.

“Really? Blaine wouldn’t mind?” he asked, sounding hopeful.

“He doesn’t care when Darren and Shawn mess around with me….” He groaned as the last word left his lips.

“What?” he asked, astonished.

“Nothing. Let’s just get home.” He said quickly, looking at the increasing amount of snow falling by the minute.

It seemed Ben kept trying to say something, but he couldn’t make it out at all. The wind was growing stronger along with the thickness of snowflakes. Instead of staying next to the road, he decided to cut through the backyards of his neighbors. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of Ben’s arm and pulled him to the side. Now behind him, Ben was able to keep up. Finally, he came to his sliding back door, and they ducked inside. Immediately, the storm was nonexistent. Winded, he dropped the trumpet case to the floor and shrugged off his coat. Ben dropped his bag atop the trumpet and it promptly spilled to the floor. Ignoring the mess, Ben looked around and pulled his coat off as well. Axl studied him, wondering what the boy had to work with. Feeling his cell vibrate, he reached in and pulled it out. Hoping to see Blaine’s number, instead he looked down at his mom’s cell number. Sighing, he opened it and found out it would be a while before the rest of the family made it home. His dad going to have to pick her up, along with Brick and Sue due to the sudden storm.

Turning, he looked at Ben and let out a shout of laughter. Wearing only boxers, he sat on the couch and looked at the Tv, a huge tent visible. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow in question. He had no idea that he did the exact thing as him. His skin was a bit tanner than his, but not as dark as Blaine’s most of the hair on his chest was sprinkled around his navel, except for right between his pecs. Ben’s upper chest wasn’t a broad as either of theirs, but his shoulders’ larger though. Biting his lip, he looked closer at the fold of where his armpit was, wondering what was there. Hearing cough, Axl looked up and met Ben’s eyes. there was a playfulness there that he hadn’t seen before. Almost as if he knew what he’d been wondering, he stretched his arms to the ceiling revealing the thick mess of black pit hair. Almost feeling his mouth water, he turned away and made his way to his room, shrugging off his own clothes. By the time he passed through his bedroom door, he had discarded all his clothing except his boxers.

Bounding onto his bed, he flipped over on his back and looked up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. Absentmindedly, he reached down and tugged at his chubby cock, not actually jerking it. Reaching in through the opening in the front, he scratched at his nuts a little, slowly working up and down.

“How big are you?”

“What?” he yelled, alarmed at the voice so close to him.

“Sorry…. couldn’t help but…well…I’m gay and ant chance that comes around to see a hot guys junk, I go for it.” He whispered, face turning pink.

“Dude, I totally forgot you were here.” He chuckled, embarrassed.

“Well…we were talking about sex stuff on the way here, and I’m horny. It sounded like you wanted to mess around earlier. Not gunna pass that up if possible.” he confessed looking down at Axl’s hand.

Axl wanted to so bad, but Blaine’s last expression was still in his mind. He didn’t want to do anything that could prolong Blaine’s anger. Sighing, Axl to peered down at his hand in his boxers. Though he wasn’t hard as a rock like he had gotten on their journey to his home. Below his chubby cock his nuts hung long and were a bit sweaty. Not able to help it, he pulled his hand out and brought it to his nose. Inhaling, he shuddered at the smell of his sweaty junk. Yes, it was sickening to the vast majority of people. Feeling his cock stir a bit, he sighed and was about to let Ben down easily.

“I already texted Blaine while I was on the couch. He doesn’t mind as long as there’s no kissing or fucking. Let’s get to it then.” He announced.

Looking up, he found himself staring directly at Ben’s hard dick poking out of his boxers. Cut with a large dark pink color head. Veins roped down the shaft before disappearing close to the base. Black pubic hair surrounded it, indicating just how thick Ben was down there. Around seven inches long, the thickness of the shaft was a bit thicker than his own. Still contemplating what to do, Ben crawled onto the bed and stood up straight. Stopping even with his lips. Feeling his erection growing harder, he looked up at Ben’s smiling face.

Without warning, Ben reached out and took hold of Axl’s head. Breaking eye contact, he stared ahead. Ben’s hands pulled his head forward so fast he had just opened his mouth in surprise. Suddenly, his lips wrapped around the shaft at the base. Breathing in through his nostrils. He smelled the same sweaty odor as his own from a few moments ago. He remained motionless for a few more seconds before Ben started to pull push his mouth back and forth along his member.

“So fucking good you little faggot.” He growled down at him.

Eyes widening, he halted for a moment before winking and resuming his bobbing motion.

“Want me to suck you?” he asked, voice still sounding angry.

“Alright then.” He grinned.

Stepping back, Ben’s dick created a loud popping noise as the head passed his lips. Yanking Axl’s boxers down. Ben looked at his member before looking up and giving a nod of approval. Ducking down, Ben made short work of his cock. plopping onto his stomach on the bad as he sucked at his nuts and wrapped his tongue around each. Axl shuddered as Ben lifted his legs in the air. Knowing what he was doing, Axl reached down and pulled his cheeks apart, making it easier to access. Letting out a little gasp, he closed his eyes as a tongue slipped through the tight rim.

Hearing this, he redoubled his effort to his hole. A hand wrapped around his shaft and began to pump with gaining speed. Reaching down, he yanked Ben up by his hair and pushed his head into Axl’s armpits. There was a tiny chuckle before the wetness began to spread. Making his way back down his torso, he halted briefly to lick gently bite each nipple. Finally, his head was hovered over his dick. going down, he began to work his shaft with before pushing his tongue at his piss slit. Holding onto his head board as he felt a finger slip into his ass. not even a minute later, Axl felt the digit poking at his prostate as the bobbing became a blur.

“Shit!” he howled, thrusting up into Ben’s face, before he felt the release hit.

Ben pressed his finger onto the spot. deciding not to fight anymore, he shot his load. As ben smiled up at him, Axl laughed as two lines of white liquid escaped his mouth at the corners where the smile had caused a gap. The finger retreated from his ass as the last spurt of cum shot into his mouth. shaking, Axl let go of the headboard and laid there breathing hard. Ben over exaggerated the motion of swallowing his mouth of cum. Sliding off the bed, he yanked Axl down to the foot where he was flipped over, landing in a doggy style position.

“We can’t fuck Ben.” He said desperately.

“I know.” He nodded.

Pushing Axl’s thighs together, he pushed his dick between them. After a couple of thrusts, he rose and chucked his boxers off. His nuts weren’t as big as his own, but they were definitely hairier. Resuming his thigh thrusting, Axl turned back around at his headboard and tried to clamp his thighs together as hard as possible. His movements were becoming erratic, signaling Ben was close. Beginning to let a string of cuss words, Ben pulled back. Axl began to look back at Ben but he suddenly felt his cheeks being pulled apart. Then, he felt Ben slide his cock into his ass. Letting out a surprised scream, felt hot cum filling his hole.

Furious, he kicked back and Ben fell to the floor. Rounding on him, Axl began to speak, but his phone that was on the bed vibrated. Glaring, he turned away and picked up the phone. Recognizing Blaine’s number, he felt most of his anger ebb. Opening it, he looked at the message and felt the scared he had ever been in his life. There was only one word, but that was all it needed.

“HELP!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK....so I've become aware that things seem really out of place and changing my characters too much. The character Ben, comes from the Supernatural story I've written. Ben is Ben Braeden, who lived with Dean Winchester a couple seasons back. I wanted Ben and Dean together despite their huge age difference. So wrote a story and it's called "Help Me Out Dean" it's long, so his character is expected to act a certain way and the second half of this chapter seems to go ruin his image. He would never lie, or cheat on Dean, or hit on someone like Axl and Blaine. He flirts with them, which I think is different then hitting on. Anyways. Those of you that since Blaine and Axl have just had their first real fight, there would be no way Blaine to allow Ben to mess around with Axl, especially since he's so mad at him. Ben tells Axl he texted Blaine and said it was OK to fool around only under a couple conditions. So when he break one of those conditions and goes inside Axl, it just a spur of the moment thing. My friend pointed out that Ben didn't actually show Axl the text, which could mean he lied about getting one. This is not the case. He did receive a text. Ben's text was"So...you let Axl fool around with Darren and Shawn and don't mind?" Blaine replied "Yea...as long as they don't go all the way." Ben took this as permission to fool around with Axl. Had he known Blaine better and asked him outright, Blaine would have said no. Ben would have respected his decision and not do a thing. So....Ben isn't lying to Axl and believes he's doing nothing wrong. He does cross the line with the push inside, but he couldn't help it.......could you if Charlie McDermotts furry ass was right in front of you?This is the very first time Ben has done anything really sexual with a guy his own age, so It's a bit strange and he's not prepared for how teenagers react to each other. Dean always answers Ben in a sarcastic way, so Ben takes Blaine's and Axl's comment seriously even though they may just be playing around.


	61. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review

                **Blaine’s POV**

                “So…” Cooper dragged out. “How’d you get your car messed up. The road was a straight away, a low speed limit, and it wasn’t covered with snow.” He said, pointing out his window as the scenery turned white.

                “I don’t really wanna talk about it Coop.” he said, not in the mood to let him know the reason when it was something that could be comical.

                “Well…I drove all the way from home to pick you up, even though I was quite busy.” He pushed.

                “Doing what?” he asked, looking up at him incredulously.

                “Packing.” He said simply.

                “Why?” he asked, suddenly not sure he wanted to know.

                “Got a gig in LA. They’re making a movie about male dancers. My agent just happened to be in a conference room when she overheard an argument between two directors. She always has a few shots of me ready just in case of situations like that. They liked what they saw and asked her to get me out here asap.” He finished.

                “Your leaving?” he asked, not wanting him to leave.

                “Yep. In two days.” He confirmed.

                “Oh.” He replied, looking the window.

                To be honest, he’d gotten used to Cooper being around. They’d gotten so close, especially since Axl had come round. There was something that seemed to bridge the gap between the two of them. That first time they’d met each other, Axl had defended him and stayed by his side. He had also come around to watch his Grease musical. As he sat there, he began to feel like he had been too harsh on Axl. It had been just an accident. How did he know what that would do to him. For a few moments, he sat in silence, staring out at the heavy snow covering everything. But even as he watched, it seemed to transform into rain or ice, making it harder to see out of his window at the terrain. Hearing a cough, he looked over and looked at Cooper. Forgetting what they were even talking, he gave him a blank stare.

                “What?” Blaine asked.

                “How did you wreck your car B.” he said patiently.

                “Oh,” he sighed, then went on “Well…” he broke off, feeling heat creep up his face.

                “Road head?” he asked.

                “Not right now…” he said, then blinked his eyes. “Oh…well yeah, something like that but it was just really intense…something I’d never felt before he…” he broke off again, not wanting to go into details.

                “Well now you’ll have to tell me.” He chuckled.

                The car shook a bit as they went around a corner. Looking up, Blaine studied the road, but couldn’t find it. Cooper slowed and leaned forward, trying to find the path. Blaine wasn’t worried until a blast of wind revealed the road in front of them. Instead of pavement, it seemed they were driving on grass. Frowning, he looked over at Cooper and noticed how alarmed his face was. He began to say something, but Cooper held up his hand and scooted closer to the steering wheel. Letting out a small cry, he hit the brakes and the car swung around backwards. Eyes wide, he just had time to see a yellow sign warning about a curve. They just missed the sign and the car leveled off and came to a halt. Letting out a breath of relief, he began to feel safe again. Then the vehicle teetered with a gust of wind and it tipped backward. Closing his eyes, he reached down and grabbed for his phone. So used to texting, he sent a message to Axl without looking at it. Just as he pushed send, the car hit something hard, jarring it from his hand.

                Cooper let out a yell as he felt the car roll onto his side. Tears streaming from his closed eyes, he felt warm hands clamping down on his arm. A blast of cold air suddenly filled the car as it slid down on its roof. Screaming as well, Blaine gripped his big brother’s hand as they came to a rough halt upside down. Hoping it was over, opened his eyes just as he heard something crack behind him. Shaking from nerves and the cold, he looked around. Smoke hissed out from the engine. Cooper let out a moan, and opened his eyes as well. Finally, when their eyes met, Blaine gave a small smile which Cooper return. With another crack, the back of the car fell and fire covered his back side. A moment later, he realized it wasn’t fire but ice water. Now afraid he would drown, he began to panic.

“Blaine!” Cooper yelled. “Calm down!”

“Cooper….” He began, but halted as he finally noticed they weren’t sinking any deeper.

                Grunting, Cooper dropped his hand and looked around the cab. Another loud crack and the car sank a couple more inches. His head was submerged into the icy water, making him gasp. Hanging upside down, blood was rushing to his head. Reaching up, to his right, he clicked the seatbelt. No longer strapped down, he dropped heavily into the water. When he gasped in shock, his mouth was filled with the water. It was so cold his teeth hurt. Next to him, Cooper dropped as well but, his side didn’t have as much water as his. Shivering, he turned right side up and looked around, wondering how he could escape without getting any wetter. Righting himself as well, Cooper turned around to face Blaine. Shifting a little to the left Cooper gave a grunt as he kicked at his window. After a couple of tries, it finally shattered. More water came in but not much. What was worse was the icy wind filling the cab.

“This is not good.” Cooper moaned, peeking his head through the window.

                Cooper pulled back and looked inside again. In just the few seconds is head was outside, his face was red with cold and hair freezing in place. Cooper’s shaky hand rummaged around the cap as if looking for something. He gave a his and pulled his hand back, showing a cut from a piece of broken glass. Luckily, it didn’t look bad enough to need stitches. Reaching over to the glove box, he yanked it open. A pair of dry gloves flopped down. Cooper caught one, while the other landed in the water. Cursing, he pulled the wet glove on and moved his hand around again. a smile broke out as he pulled his phone out of the water. The smile disappeared as he tried to use it.

                “Not good B….no one knows where we are, and I’m one of them. Did you recognize anything around us that would tell us where that is?” he asked, sounding really worried.

                “No Coop. I couldn’t even see a foot in front of us. I sent a message to Axl as we were crashing off the hill. All I had time to say was help and send before it flew out of my hand.” He said, worried that Axl might not even feel like looking at a text from him. He’d been so mean to him about what had happened.

                “Thank god!” he said, looking relieved. “He’ll come for us then.”

                “I don’t know Coop…. I was so mean to him earlier.” He said, feeling his heart sink.

                “OK…tell me what happened…in full.” He instructed.

                Reluctantly, he explained everything, along with his fear he had been too harsh.

                “No.” Cooper said softly with a smile. “Blaine, Axl loves you. I can see that so clearly. He won’t rest until he finds us…” he paused, “well at least finds you anyways.”

                “You didn’t hear the way I talked to him…” he choked up.

                “Stop!” Cooper said in a loud, deep voice Blaine had never heard before.

                Startled, he looked up at his big brother. Their eyes met and locked in place until he finally was able to calm down. a blast of icy air blew inside, making him shake violently. They were both soaked, and in a snow storm. They risked severe hypothermia, especially with now place to keep warm, dry off, or get out of the wind in sight. Their bodies would deteriorate faster with every passing minute they were exposed to the harsh weather, making frostbite a sure thing. Fear began to creep into his mind as he wondered how on earth anyone was supposed to find them in this.  

                **AXL’s POV**

                Still fuming, Axl looked down at the text. Something had to have gone wrong. He had never received a message like that from Blaine. He called Blaine’s cell, and was startled when it rang several times before it finally switched over to voice mail. From behind him, he heard a couple of soft thumps on the ground. Ready to beat the shit out of Ben, he turned. His anger melted away as he stared at Ben sitting on the floor. A few tears were running down his cheeks and he was holding left arm strangely. Dropping the phone on his bed, he hurried over to him. As he reached out Ben flinched and pushed back, scared out of his mind.

                “Oh shit…” he said quietly, worried by Ben’s actions.

                “I’m sorry.” He whispered so softly, Axl barely heard him.

                “Look…” he said in a calm voice, reaching out his hand.

                “I’m sorry.” He repeated, not taking his hand.

                “Ben….” He paused, then went on. “I’m sorry to. I didn’t mean to hurt you at all…it’s just…you came inside me and that was a big mistake.” He said, and actually reached out and pulled him to his shaky feet.

                “Sorry Axl.” He said without meeting his eye.

                “Are you alright?” he asked, gently pulling his arm away from his chest.

                Ben hissed as Axl straightened his elbow. At least it wasn’t broken, or even sprained. Still angry, but feeling calmer towards Ben, reached back and pulled grabbed his cell. It was at that moment it occurred to him they were both nude. Looking between them, it was rather odd observed their limp dicks in a tangle of thick pubes. A smile reluctantly spread across his lips. Ben looked at him, then down at their laps then scooted away quickly. Shaking his head, he stood and grabbed at his boxers. Copying his move, Ben pulled on his own as well. Turning, he picked up his phone and redialed the number. Once more, it rang several times before it went to voice mail. Now seriously worried, he looked through the numbers, hoping to find Coopers’. Though it wasn’t in his contacts, the number was on a deleted message he had received quite a while ago.

                It rang a couple of times before the line connected. He tried to talk to Cooper, but the static and garbled voices were so bad he couldn’t make anything out except a single word of “Help!” in a panic, Axl started pulling on clothes that he found lying around the room. Tring to push his arms through a sleeve, he realized it must be Bricks’ because he couldn’t get his arm through the opening. Letting a frustrated groan, he ripped it off and through it over on his brothers’ bed. The floor shook as Ben came back into his room, pulling on his own pants. Frowning, Ben tried didn’t ask about anything but handed him clothes when he pointed at them. Dressed, he looked around, still not thinking clearly.

                “Axl!” Ben yelled, making him pause.

                “What’s going on?” he asked forcefully.

                Giving him the low down as he slipped his shoes on his feet, Ben finally looked almost as worried as him. Axl tried to remember what company the tow truck belonged to. Again, Ben spoke out the name. At the time, Axl had been feeling too upset mad at himself to even think pay attention. Running into the living room, he through magazines and books around until he finally found the phone book. The main office picked up on the third ring. Instead of the person asking for a name he let out a line that sounded like a machine recording.

                “This is Greg’s Towing, due to the weather, we won’t be able to come to any aid until the storm passes. How may I help you?” he listened.

                “Hi…um…my friend ordered a tow truck a while ago and we can’t reach him and I was wond---“he was cut off.

                “We can’t come and help you at this moment sir as I’ve ju—“Axl cut him off.

                “Listen!” he yelled, and hoped the person on the other line wouldn’t hang up. “Let me finish. The truck was pulling my friends’ car back to Lima Ohio. His brother was driving behind the truck. I just got an emergency call from both of my friends asking for help. The line was cut off and I have a feeling they’ve got into a wreck. In this storm, no one will be able to help or even find them. However, if you’d call you truck on the road, and asked the driver where they are at right now, it will give us a clue to where to start to look. If they can’t pick up their cell, something is wrong…please call them and call me back.” He pleaded, shaking with rage.

                “Certainly. I’ll call you right back.” The phone line went silent.

                Axl, started pulling on coats and went digging around for heavier clothes.

                “You can’t walk all the way to out there Axl. If you get lost…. how could we find you?” he said, grabbing his arms.

                “I can’t just sit here!” he shouted, pushing him back and resumed his look.

                Ben looked at him strangely, then turned away and pulled out his cell. A couple minutes later Ben came rushing back into the room.

                “Axl, Dean’s got a truck that has four-wheel drive. We’re going to help you find them. Get your stuff and he’ll be here in a minute. We’ll do wall we can.” He said.

                Axl pulled him in, giving him and huge hug without letting him go. Ben patted his back a couple of times then pulled away as Axl got more stuff together. Just as he heard a horn honking outside, his cell rang. The office confirmed they tow truck had been alerted to the news. They pulled over and waited for a few minutes, but no other car was behind them. From that, they guessed they had lost sight of Coopers car two or three miles outside the city limits. They exited Axl’s house and made for the pair of headlights that must have been the truck. Looking around, Axl couldn’t even see ten feet in front of him. The icy wind and thick deluge of snow was just too much. Yanking the door open, Ben climbed in, followed by Axl. Dean nodded at him as he backed out of the driveway. Dean looked as if he was in his mid to late 30’s, too old to be Ben’s father. At the moment, he couldn’t care less. In the truck, Axl figured they’d be able to get to Blaine in a few minutes.

                The minutes seemed like an eternity, the drivers within the city crawled along the roads so slowly, Axl wanted to get out and run around them. Finally, past the city limits sign all traffic ways were clear, except for the mass of snow collecting on the roads. Dean was talking to Ben, but Axl wasn’t paying attention. He had a feeling he knew exactly where he’d find Blaine and Cooper. Ahead the was a slight curve that climbed a hill next to an open woodland. At the bottom of the hill was a small creek that was usually dry. A light yellow light came from ahead of them. After a few moments, he guessed it was the road sign that alert drivers to the road ahead. With that in sight, he pressed his eyes to the glass of the truck door and stared intently at the white landscape. Just barely, he noticed something close to the road.

                The level of snow on the ground wasn’t the same depth as that around it. Had he not been staring intently at it, he would have passed it over. Axl lifted up a hand and automatically the truck slowed to a crawl. Way down the hill, Axl could make out a couple of flashing lights. Going with his gut, he grabbed a blanket he had taken from the house, and opened the door. A blast of snow stung his face as he landed on his feet. Without the protection from the cab of the truck, he could no longer make out where he had seen the lights. Not really caring, he dashed forward down the hill. halfway down, he tripped but managed to catch himself before he landed face down in the snow. Right next to his foot, he noticed something black. Reaching down, he picked up a cell phone. Pushing a button, the screen lit up, showing the it had missed six calls.

                A beam of light fell across the snow around him, making him look up. Swiveling his head, he watched two dark figures coming down the hill toward him. The light swept across his feet and face. Knowing that though he couldn’t see them, they could see him, he raised an arm and pointed it ahead of him. Immediately, the light shifted in the direction he pointed. Moving forward again, he went forward, following the light. With Blaine’s phone clutched in his shaking hand, he rushed ahead as fast as possible. a couple moments later, the beam of light flashed back toward them, reflecting off a dark red upside down car. Letting out a cry, he sprinted forward, shouting Blaine’s name as loud as possible.

                **Blaine’s POV**

                “Did you see that?” Blaine heard, though slowly.

                “Wha?” he mumbled, unable to think clearly.

                He had lost all feeling in his toes and his brain felt foggy from the cold. Cooper had made him pull off his wet clothes except for his underwear and shorts. At the moment, he was crouched low letting his brother rock him back and forth, trying to keep their joints moving, and yet retain as much body heat as possible. he had no idea how long they had sat there. It seemed like they’d been in the same position for hours. Slowly, he opened his eyes, though it was hard. His eyelashes had frozen together, and yet it didn’t hurt when they opened. Just as he was about to close his eyes again, a flash of light passed through the cracked window. As he watched, the increased in size, the it bounced around. From somewhere outside he heard someone yell. Behind him, he heard Cooper chuckle.

                “Blaine!!!!!” he heard, much closer now.

                “And here he comes to save the day!” Cooper sang into his ear, as the car rocked a bit.

                A shadow passed across the broken drivers’ side door. after a crunch of gravel, someone’s head looked into the car. A beam of light from behind illuminated the dark curly hair of Axl. There came calls from a couple other people from outside the car.

                “They’re both in here.” Axl’s voice called back.

                The voice was what broke the dam. Tears began to spill from his eyes as he reached out. Axl’s warm hand clamped onto his fingers. Gently, Axl pulled him out of the car into the storm. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms arounds Axl’s chest and held him as tight as possible. Feeling kisses across his forehead, he leaned into his warmth. Someone on the bank called down to him. Releasing an arm, he reached out Blaine felt a blanket being wrapped around his body. Crouching, Axl gripped his legs and lifted him up onto his chest. Letting out a gasp, he felt Axl carrying him bridal style up the bank. Once on the bank, Blaine turned his head and looked at the wreck. He felt stunned by the damage. Next to the car, a man about the same height as Cooper, reached down and helped his brother out of the car. They shook hands and the man pointed up the hill.

                Looking up the hill, he made out flashing lights. Guessing that the authorities had finally shown up, he finally began to relax. By the time they were halfway up the hill, a couple of first responders met them, and tried to make Axl let them do the work. They argued with them some more, which was hurting his frozen ears. Axl looked at him and slowly and reluctantly let them take him the rest of the way up the slope until they were on setting him in the ambulance. Less than a minute later, Cooper climbed into the vehicle. Axl made to follow, but the workers wouldn’t allow it, saying there wasn’t any room. Before he could argue more, the closed the doors and revved the engine. His last view of Axl’s face revealed how upset he was. Red, with tear tracks down his cheeks. Cooper reached out and took his hand as the vehicle made its way to the hospital. Not wanting to look at the doors anymore, he closed his eyes as Cooper patted his shoulder. Hearing movement, he opened his eyes as he felt something warm brush over his toes.

                “Can you feel that?” asked the responder.

                “Yeah.” He croaked, noticing the relief spreading across his face.

                “Well, that’s good news. No permanent frostbite damage. Had either of you been left out in that weather for any longer and that wouldn’t be the case. Those guys really saved you. Do you know them?” he asked with a smile, reaching the other foot

                Blaine suddenly felt angry, he began to open his mouth when Cooper spoke up.

                “Didn’t you noticed how Axl didn’t want to leave Blaine…how he wanted to carry him all the way up the hill to the ambulance…how he wanted to go with him to the hospital? They’re in love dude. Axl knew what was wrong and where to look. He’s the only reason either of us will be alright.” He finished hotly.

                “Sorry…I thought that’s what I saw…but what if I was wrong. Not a lot of guys would be happy if someone was able to label them as homosexual, when they weren’t I meant no offense sirs.” He said gently.

                The hardness of Coopers face softened, and he finally gave a nod. Blaine reached out and squeezed his fore arm in thanks. Winking, Cooper finally looked down at his own arm, where glass had cut him. Blaine could tell it was hurting him, but was too macho to show the responder. As the guy was feeling his toes, he wriggled them enough to get the guys attention. When Cooper wasn’t looking, he met the guys eye and nodded at his brothers’ arm. Nodding, he patted his leg and moved around. Seeming to just notice Coopers’ injury, he was permitted to look at the damage. Around him, the warmth and the light glow of lights was making him drowsy. Before he knew it, he’d nodded off.

                Sometime later, the faint sound of a tv began to bring him around. After a while, he was able to make out words that were definitely about some sport. In a few moments, he also realized his left his was clutching someone else’s. prying his eyes open, he looked around the dark room. To the left was a window that looked out into a dark night. A figure of a man had his head resting on the window, mouth open with a slight snore erupting every few seconds. Blinking, his eyes finally focused enough to recognize the man was Cooper. Turning his head around to the right he found Axl holding his hand, while also watching the TV. He sat forward in his seat, his knees bouncing up and down as the basketball game went on. Smiling widely, Blaine moved his thumb and gently made circles over Axl’s knuckles. Immediately, he turned and met his eye.

                Sitting up, he jumped atop his bed, hugging him as if there was no tomorrow.     

                “I love you….” He whispered, voice cracking.

                “I love you…” he replied, voice shaking as well.

                “You saved our lives Axl…” he croaked.

                “No, I was the asshole he created this whole fucking mess. If I hadn’t….” he broke off, not looking up.

                Blaine studied him for a few moments, trying to find the words.

                “Axl,” he whispered. “Let’s forget about it…what you did for us totally makes up for what happened earlier. I was being too hard on you…I liked what you did to me…a lot…it just the timing that sucked. My insurance will cover everything about my car…I kinda wanted a new one anyways.” He confessed.

                “But…why?” he asked, looking suspicious…” it was brand new.”

                “This is going to sound incredibly vain….it was really nice, but I wanted something a bit flashier…a bit more…expensive. Now I can get what I want as a trade in for the other’s title, for one that’s not brand new.” He replied, knowing that his monetary status was going to come into Axl’s mind. Only someone with his status could afford to do what he was proposing. Even as he watched Axl’s expression, it changed into something shrewder, with a hint of curiosity. Axl opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it, then finally closed it.

                “You look like a fish.” Called an amused voice behind Blaine.

                Blaine jumped and looked over Blaine shoulder and noticed Cooper smirking at them. Turning his head, he grinned at his brother. He hadn’t noticed that the rhythmic snoring had ceased. Cooper winked, then imitated Axl’s opening a closing mouth, but squeezed his lips together to make the stick out like a fish would do. Snorting, he turned back to Axl, who was a slight shade of pink. Looking down, he smiled at Blaine sheepishly. They pressed their forwards together, rubbed their noses, and finally kissed softly. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Axl returned his gaze up to the TV screen where the game was still playing. Rolling his eyes, he looked over at an amused Cooper. Sighing, Blaine laid his head against Axl’s shoulder as Cooper turned on his side. Shortly, the low rumbling sound of snoring filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review


	62. Company

                < **Click >>**

With a start, Blaine eyes fluttered open. He immediately had to close them again, the brightness was too much. Slowly, he opened then again, but slowly. Blinking up at the ceiling, they finally adjusted to the scene around him. Laying in an uncomfortable bed, he turned his head to the left towards a flurry of movement. After a few moments, he could make out a thick blanket of snow outside his window. Outside, a man in a snow suit cleared the sidewalk. Remembering he was in the hospital, he swiveled his head back around to the right towards the door. Frankie leaned against side of the frame with something small raised to her face. Finally, he realized that it was her cell phone. She must have just taken a picture of him.

                “Ahh.” She cooed as she dropped the phone.

                Confused at first, a slight snoring next to him caught his attention. Curled up under the top sheet, Axl slept with his head laying on his shoulder and his arm wrapped over the front of Blaine’s chest like a hug. Smiling, Blaine nuzzled his nose and gave him a peck on the check. Almost immediately a smile form across his lips as he stirred. Stretching, Axl finally opened his eyes and met his own. Beginning to sit up and lean forward for a kiss on the lips, Blaine slipped his hand on his chest a looked past him as Frankie walked toward them. Face turning slightly pink, Axl pulled his arm away and scooted a bit toward the edge of the bed.

                “No…you can stay their honey.” She said softly, looking at Axl.

                “Ight.” He said, scooting close and laid his head back on Blaine’s shoulder.

                “My mom is here?” Blaine asked, looking over at a chair in the corner with her purse in it.

                “Yea, she went to the cafeteria. Mike’s been bugging your dad since the moment we entered the room. They went off somewhere, talking about sports…or camping…or something like that.” She said, rolling her eyes.

                “Oh.” Blaine said, completely forgetting that their dads had been best friends all through school.

                Below, he felt Axl’s hand slipping south. Even as he felt his fingertips pass his navel, he was already getting hard. He knew he couldn’t stop Axl, or else it would cause unwanted attention. On his shoulder, he felt Axl’s lips twitch into a smirk as his hand finally rested atop Blaine member. It felt so good, and yet so frustrating. Gently, his hand moved up and down his shaft as slow as possible. When Frankie looked out the window, Blaine quickly looked down and was relieved he couldn’t see what Axl’s hand was doing at all. Hand pulling back, he slipped it under his tight boxer briefs and actually gripped his cock.

                Even though Axl had barely touched him, Blaine felt he was already close. Something on his face must have alerted Axl, because he stopped moving it, letting the orgasm die. Slowly, he began to soften and he hoped Axl would let it go. Chatter from outside the room made them all turn to watch as his dad and Mike entered the room laughing about something. Studying Mike, he didn’t really see much resemblance in Axl…or any of the family to tell the truth…it was like they weren’t even related. Mentally shrugging this off, he noticed the way Axl and Frankie were looking at Mike. It was clear they hadn’t seen him this animated in a long time. Looking up, Blaine’s dad smiled at him and walked over.

                “How ya doing B?” he asked, giving his belly a pat.

                Axl tensed, along with his dads’ expression. Swiftly, his dad looked at Blaine’s hands above the sheets, and then absence of Axl’s hands above as well. Axl’s, faced turned brick red and Blaine guessed his dad had patted Axl’s hand instead of Blaine’s belly. There was only one place where Axl’s hand would be, so he knew what was going on. Blaine could tell his dad was trying to compose himself, looking around so he wouldn’t draw more attention. Again, the sound of voices from outside the room made every look at the door. Mortified, Axl quickly pulled his hand back and set atop the sheets. Blaine wanted to smell his hand, but couldn’t bring himself to do so, at least not with his father watching. He would know what he was smelling.

                Cooper walked in next to Sue, who was talking to him about something. Behind them, he caught a view of a kid with a book hiding his face walk past the door. After a moment, Sue turned and stepped out of the room and quickly came back, pulling Brick behind her. Blaine smirked at them all. For some reason he felt so incredibly happy at the moment…except for the slight tingling feeling in his toes. Walking past the bed, Cooper tasseled the top of Axl’s hair and gave Blaine squeeze to his ankle. Axl slapped the hand away but that just made Cooper chuckle. Turning around, Mike walked up to the tv and clicked it on without even asking if it was alright.

                No one seemed to mind, and as they glanced at picture on the screen, Axl’s hand disappeared under the blanket again. Biting his lip, he allowed the contact. Well, he didn’t have much of a choice. The moment his hand slid along his side, he grew hard again. Instead of going under his briefs, the hand rested atop them, gently pushing down. He felt Axl’s thumb drift up to the head of his cock. Gently, he wriggled it back and forth until the tip was able push his foreskin down enough that his piss slit was no longer covered. Grinning, Axl pressed on it, moving it around until he felt the precum soaking through the thin fabric. Darting his eyes to the left, he noticed the smirk on Coopers face. Apparently he could tell what was going on.

                Finally, Axl slipped his fingers under the underwear and gripped him hard. Blaine closed his eyes, fighting back the temptation to moan aloud. Pushing the foreskin down to the base, the entire head was now uncovered. Pressing down hard on the frenulum, Blaine almost came, but Axl quickly pulled his hand away. Before he knew it, Axl had his hand out from under the blanket and was sucking on his thumb, as if he was toddler. Cooper let out a snort, which everyone turned to observe. Dropping his head, Blaine stared at the sizable lump where his crotch was. Still, he grinned at Axl’s actions. Tilting his head slightly, he smirked at Axl, who just winked.

                “So,” said his dad, rather loudly.

                “We’ve decided that as soon as it warms up a bit, the men in the room will be going on a camping trip.” He said, obviously trying to shift the mood in the room.

                “Too bad I won’t be going.” Said Cooper, not even looking over at Blaine or Axl.

                “Why not?” asked Mike.

                “I’m leaving for Cali in a couple of days. Got a new audition for a show. Since I’ll get it I can’t go.” He said, as if it were common sense.

                “Just what makes you think you’ll get it?” asked a new voice entering the room.

                “Hey mom.” Said Blaine, happy to see her.

                Walking over, she leaned down and kissed his cheek and gave Axl a pat on the back.

                “Well, lets just say I’m perfect for the part…and stuff.” He grinned wickedly.        

                Blaine looked at the Hecks’, and was pleased to see the confusion. Axl must have sensed what he was thinking because his hand was already creeping down his side again. He hadn’t even noticed when his hand had disappeared in the first place. His dick had softened completely, but as the fingers once more gripped it, that changed. The fingers slide lower this time, all the way down to his nuts. Trying not to notice how good it felt, he turned his attention back to his dad and Mike. Redirecting his head, his dad looked over at Brick, who looked at the book in his hands.

                “How about you Brick?” he asked warmly.

                Blaine had a vision of Brick holding the only paddle for their canoe, along with a book. Most likely he wouldn’t even notice the paddle, and when they came to a giant waterfall or rapids, would stand up. The paddle, their only way of maneuvering out of the deadly situation would fly out of his lap and away from the canoe. They’d end up dead or missing, and be featured on Unsolved Mysteries. Another vision of Cooper getting the part to re-enact the disaster for the show formed in his head. Next to him, Axl’s lips twitched as he stared between Rick and Brick. Mike waited while the room was silent, except for the tv. Finally, Brick looked up and blinked.

                “What?” he asked, the looked down at his book and whispered, “What?”

                “Um…” said Frankie, “I’d rather he not go.”

                She turned to Mike, looking at him sharply and seeming to wait for a fight.

                “Huh?” he asked.

                “What? “she asked, rather taken aback, “you’re not going to fight me on this, insist he go with you guys?”

                “No…” he said, blinking. “I agree; He’s been bugging me about some new books that will be released right around the time we plan to go on our trip. He’d be…we’d all be happier not having to worry about him paying attention and ending up in trouble.” He finished, looking back up at the tv.

                “You sure?” his dad asked, looking between the two.

                “Yeah.” They said together.

                “Alright then.” He said with a shrug.

                Below, Blaine had almost succumbed to coming for the fifth time. His dick was hard and now hurting quite a bit. Slightly glancing down, he noticed Axl hiding his own erection. He could just barely make out the head of his dick pressing against his shorts. At this point, Blaine wanted Axl to pound him hard. Topping was great, but he was perfectly happy to bottom as often as Axl wanted. Since they’d been together, Blaine was almost even with amount of times they’d both been top. Kurt was alright, but thinking back on it, and how much he’d enjoyed it, there was no comparison. Axl outshined him at every turn.     

                “I love you.” He whispered as softly as he could to Axl.

                Unfortunately, every just happened to be silent at that moment. They all turned and looked at him. Sue’s mouth hanging open a bit. Frankie looked as if she wanted to cry. Mike’s expression was unreadable, except that he didn’t look mad or disgusted. His own mom and dad smiled at each other softly.

                “I love you too.” He whispered back, kissing his cheek.

                At this point Brick looked up and stared at them. Seeming to ignore the situation, Axl looked back up at the tv. They stared at each other for a few moments before the sound of two nurses came into the room. One was a dude and the other was a chick. Both were dressed in large smocks that looked similar. All across the smocks, little stars and moons, along with other small cartoon like hospital equipment like stethoscopes, thermometers, and band aids. The dude walked with his hands out, flourishing them wildly while talking to the chick. Immediately, Blaine knew the guy was a flamer.

                “Just a few last minute observations, then your free to check out and go home.” Said the lady.

                “Sorry hun,” the dude said to Axl, as they started pull the curtains around Blaine’s bed for privacy.

                “He’s fine.” Said Blaine, rather coldly.

                The male nurse raised his eyebrows and the chick sniggered as the curtain was finally pulled around the entire bed. The truth was he didn’t want Axl to leave. If Axl had stood up, his arousal would have been visible for the whole room. With everyone looking, he wouldn’t have a chance to adjust before he would have to stand up. Unlike other hospital rooms Blaine had scene, the curtain went all the way to the floor, hiding the entire scene around the bed.

                Reaching out, the nurse began to take his temperature, check his pulse and asked him a few questions. The other nurse went to the foot of his bed and flipped back the sheet the covered his feet. Studying his toes, he asked Blaine to move them around in different directions. Taking out a magnifying glass, he leaned in and studied the texture and color of each toe. Satisfied, he gave them a thumbs up. The chick nodded and wrote a few things down on a tablet.

                “Well Mr. Anderson, looks like you’re about ready to check out.” She said kindly, and without warning she left the curtained area and began talking to the family.

                “If you all will follow me, we’ll get him signed out. By the time that’s done, he’ll be ready.

                “Um…” Blaine whispered, looking at the male nurse.

                “Hmm?” asked, covering his feet again.

                “Has everyone left the room? If not, can make them as you go?” he asked, even softer.

                Raising an eyebrow, he looked at how Axl and Blaine were sitting. Giving a knowing smile, he peeked around outside the curtained area, he gave a thumbs up. Blaine smiled.

                “When you leave, can you shut the door and keep the curtain as is? We’ll set it right before we leave.” He asked, a growing excitement building. Another wink, and the nurse left.

                Barely a couple of seconds passed when they rushed forward pressing their lips together. Pulling the sheet down, it revealed his boxer briefs almost soaked through with precum. Reaching out, Blaine yanked the front of Axl’s shorts down. His very hard cock sprang up, pointing directly at Blaine’s mouth. Thick globs of precum dripped from the piss slit. Copying the move, Blaine felt cool air drift over his own hard dick when his underwear was pulled down too. Quickly, the gripped each other’s dick’s and pumped quickly.

                “Oh my god…” Blaine moaned softly.

                “I know.” Axl whispered, dipping down and wrapping his lips around Blaine uncut cock.

                Blaine gave a squeak and shot his load into Axl’s mouth the moment his lips latched onto the base of the head. Letting out a moan of surprised, he swallowed it all hungrily. Shaking, he scooted to the end of the bed, forcing Axl to jump off. Knowing what he was doing, Axl yanked the ass of Blaine’s underwear down, exposing his furry ass. grinning madly, Axl pulled the cheeks apart and sucked at his hole. A finger appeared in front of his lips. Opening his mouth, he let Axl slid his finger in, actually tasting his own precum. Pulling it back down, Axl pushed the finger inside him roughly. Giving a slight hiss, he fell back atop the bed as Ax yanked his ass down to the very edge.

                Glancing back up, they stared into each other’s’ eyes as Axl thrust inside him all the way. Eyes bulging, Blaine smiled at the feeling. It was so familiar and exactly what he needed. Letting out a whimper, Axl dropped his head. His thick curls hung over his navel, slightly tickling his belly. Feeling his still hard dick gripped tightly, he looked up and watched as Axl pumping his dick while thrusting inside him quickly. A smile line of sweat ran down his forehead and movements began to slow. With a last thrust, Axl came inside him. Blaine smiled, feeling the hot liquid pool deep in his ass. it felt so good, he wanted to stay like this forever.

                “I’m gunna go again.” Blaine whispered jerkily.

                “Yea?” Axl grinned, increasing his speed, with his dick still inside him.

                “It feels so good Ax.” He said,

                “Just wait till you shoot your load.” He teased, going even faster.

                “No..” grunted, feeling the familiar tinging in his nuts. “Your cum feels good inside my ass….so hot…and wet.  
                “Cum for me.” Axl ordered, trying to thrust inside him again.

                Instead his softened member slide out of him as Blaine came again. Axl tightened his griped and slowed the pumping action. Just as he heard cum from his ass drip out and hit the tiled floor, he let the next cum erupt out of his dick. Reaching forward quickly, Axl tried to catch as much of his jizz in his palm as possible. Reach down, Blaine squeezed Axl’s dick and brought the last bit of his cum to his lips, just as Axl did the same.

               


	63. New

                **_Darrens POV_**

 

“Does Axl look down to you?” Sean asked Darren.

                “Are you kidding me?!” he asked between thrusts.

At the moment, Darren had each of his large hands on Shawn’s hips. They were both fully clothed, but his cock was through his zipper and the backend of Shawn’s jeans were pulled down just far enough to expose his hole. Still, he paused slightly and looked out Shawn’s bedroom window. Sitting under the basketball hoop in his driveway was Axl. His chin was rested against his knuckles as he stared at the ground. Noticing Shawn raising his hand to the window it was too late to stop him before he pounded on it. Frustrated, he slammed into Shawn harder. Shawn had pulled his curtains to the side and was looking at Axl. Even from here, Darren could make out the smirk on Axl’s face. Turning his head, he gave Darren a warning look. Not caring, Darren redoubled his efforts, feeling his release coming. Looking back up, he watched as Axl walked across the yard to his house.

                “I’m close.” He whispered to Shawn, kissing the back of his neck.

                “Give it to me.” He urged, squeezing his ass around his thick cock.

                Looking up, Axl had disappeared. He was about to bring it up, when there was a soft click behind him

                “That’s hot.” He heard Axl’s voice.

                “Shit.” He hissed, slamming into him once more.

                His body shook as he shot his load into Shawn. There was another hiss as he clamped his hands harder on Shawn’s hips. Reluctantly, he released his grip. Feeling dizzy, he stumbled backward and felt the cool air surround his still throbbing member as it slid out of Shawn’s slick ass. Taking a couple of steps back, he shakily sat on the edge of the bed. Letting out a sigh contentment, he fell back on the bed with his legs dangling to the floor. Axl walked up to him and squeezed his dick.

                “You are so big.” He said softly, giving it a couple of jerks.

                Still sensitive, he slapped Axl’s hand away. Snorting, he turned and watched as Shawn pulled his jeans up. Winking at Axl, Shawn unzipped the font and his cock immediately sprang free through the front. Walking up to Darren, he quickly lifted his legs over his shoulders and yanked his pants down a bit. reaching forward he stuck his index and middle finger into Darren’s mouth. Turn, he looked at Axl quizzically. Blinking, he tilted his head in question. Pulling his fingers back, he roughly fingered Darren. Darren’s eyes were closed and he crinkled his forehead. Squatting a bit, Shawn aimed and thrust all the way inside. Eyes flying open, Darren stared at the ceiling.

                “So…” Shawn said, as if there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary as he fuck Darren. “What’s wrong?”

                “Umm…” he said, smirking as Darren let out little gaps of pain

                “Harder.” Darren said.

                Nodding, Shawn increased his pace and waited for Axl to answer.

                “I don’t know dudes.” He said with a sigh, dropping down on the bed and smirking as Darren and Shawn continued their fucking.

                “Spit it out.” Darren said, eyes opening.

                Shawn let out a snort and nodded.

                “I want to take Blaine to prom.” He revealed.

                “Well, you should. It’s clear you two love each other. Also, everyone was cool at the Halloween thing. The whole school seemed supportive.” Said Shawn, looking up.

                “I mean...” he hesitated, then shrugged “Our prom…at our school.” He said softly.

                Both his friends slowed and looked at each other.

                “I can see you’re worried. There’s only a couple others from our school know about you and Blaine. One being Sue, and the other Ben.” Darren said, looking up at Axl’s upside down face.

                Axl scowled and looked away.

                “Whoa…” said Shawn, coming to a complete halt.

                “Keep going, you can fuck and talk at the same time.” Darren complained.

                Shawn began to thrust again and a dopey smile spread across Darren’s face.

                Shaking his head, he opened his mouth, then closed it. Frowning, he wanted to help Axl but if he wouldn’t say it out loud, how could he? Noticing that he was no longer getting pounded again, he looked back up at Shawn for guidance. Feeling Shawn’s dick starting to soften inside him, he squeezed his ass around it. Immediately, he felt it start to grow. Seeming to forget about Axl, Shawn leaned down and pressed their lips together. Nibbling at his ear, he let his head fall back to the bed.

                Shaking his head, used his hands to bring his face back to his own. Look at me…I’m about to cum Darren. I’m so close.” He slowed, but kept his eyes locked together.

                Giving one last thrust, he felt hot cum filling him. Shaking, Shawn leaned down and whispered into his ear. Eyes widening, he let his head drop and stared intensely at him. Shawn’s face drained of color and he looked confused and embarrassed. Immediately, he straightened his body and pulled out quickly. It was so fast there was a loud pop and he felt some of the cum drip onto the bedding. Their actions had startled Axl, who looked up at studied them. He honestly didn’t know what to feel or think, so he just stared at him. Shawn tucked his dick back in his jeans and went over to his desk chair, face burning.

                “What happened?” Axl asked, sounding alarmed.

                “Nothing.” Said Shawn, not looking at him.

                Biting his lip, he nodded in agreement and looked over at Axl. After a moment, Darren pushed himself up and yanked his jeans back on all the way, trying to ignore the fact that by the time he would get home his jeans would be ruined. There was so much of Shawn’s seed inside him he could tell he hadn’t jerked off for days. Turning back to Axl, he waited for the reply to their earlier question. Reluctantly, Axl moved on to his own problem. Sighing, he stood up and paced the room.

                “If I take Blaine to our prom…everyone will know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I’m…I like….” He paused

                “In _love_ with another dude?” he asked.

                “Well…yea. I was gunna say like cock.” he shrugged.

                At last this made both Shawn and Darren grin at each other. The atmosphere of the room lighted considerably. Mood improving, Axl plopped back down on the bed next to Darren. Sighing, he looked at his hands and then back to them. Not knowing what to say, he looked at Shawn. Nodding, Shawn looked as if he was going to get up, then changed his mind and stay in his seat.

                “If you’re worried some people will want to hurt you or something don’t. We’ll protect you guys. As for them saying bad things…well…” Shawn paused.

                “They don’t know what you two have. You know, you’re one of the most popular kids at school. Others seeing you with Blaine might actually help them come to terms with who they are. Seeing that someone like you can be happy with another guy sends a powerful message. There will still be tons of people that will think down of you, but those numbers are slowly dropping. We’ll be by your side and if anyone has a problem with it, we’ll take care of them.” He told him, as Shawn nodded with agreement.

                Axl looked at him and Shawn gratefully. He thought there was a tear trailing down his cheek, but something dropped on the floor next to Shawn. Glancing over, he looked at a book he had apparently dropped. Meeting his eyes, Shawn winked and nodded toward Axl. Returning his focus to Axl, he noticed him hurriedly moving his hand away from his eyes. Realizing Shawn had given Axl and opportunity wipe away tears, he smiled softly. Opening his mouth, he wanted to say something to him. Unable to thinking of anything…he sighed and suddenly felt tired. Standing, he walked over to Shawn, who was looking at him warily. Squeezing his shoulder, he turned and exited the room, and then the house.

                **_Shawn’s POV_**

                He watched Darren leave the room, and heard the front door close. Biting his lip, he looked down at his hands, then over at the bed where…shaking his head, he looked up to see Axl staring at him with concern. Wishing he hadn’t said a thing, he dropped his eyes again.

                “Shawn.” Said Axl’s voice.

                “What?” he asked.

                “What’s going on?” he asked seriously, yet there was a hint of amusement.

                “Nothing.” He waved his hand.

                “So, you think it wouldn’t be the end of the world if I went to our prom with Blaine?” he asked, clearly still focused on his own problem.

                “Well, you know Darren, I and quite a few other of your close friends won’t think down of you at all. We won’t let anyone try to hurt either of you. But,” he said, giving him a sad look, “there will always some who’ll call you awful names. It’s up to you. We’ll do all we can…but there will be times we won’t be around…but dude,” he squeezed his knee. “I think it would mean a lot to Blaine for you to bring him to our prom. It’s up to you though.” He finished.

                Axl looked up at him gratefully. Smiling, he rose and they made their way out of his room and into the living room. In a daze, Shawn looked over at the ruined pizza dough on the counter. Following his gaze, Axl looked at it as well. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over and looked at it. Smirking, he picked it up and discovered it was in the shape of an extremely large cock. Feeling his face redden a bit, he shrugged.

                “So...” Axl said, taking the penis shaped dough down to his crotch and squeezed it, “I’m guessing this had something to do with why you and Darren were…doing it.” He chuckled.

                “Yeah…” he smiled softly. “We were rolling it out and he all of a sudden turned around while I was getting more ingredients. I turned back around and he had it hanging in front…” he pointed down, “Like you’re doing now. I couldn’t help it dude. I wanted it…the real one inside me.” He said, shaking a bit.

                “Shawn,” Axl said dropping the dough, “Tell him.”

                Turning around, he whispered “I already did.”

                **_Axl’s POV_**

Smiling at his friend, Axl sighed and walked toward the door awkwardly. He had a raging hard on now, and would have to take care of it when he got home. Pausing, he picked up his cell and texted Blaine.

                “B…?”

                A moment later his cell pinged. ”Yea…?”

                “I’m so hard…can Shawn jerk me off really quick?” he asked, desperate. He knew it was stupid, and that he should just take care of it himself.

                “Of course…. wait….” Axl looked down and blinked at the message.

                “K”

                Another pinging from behind him made him jump. Turning, he watched Shawn pick up his cell and opened it. After a moment, a smirk crossed his face. He typed something and closed his cell. Walking over, he grabbed Axl by the arm and pulled him back into the bedroom. Locking the door, he turned to his laptop and opened it. Quickly, he brought up his webcam and almost instantly a chiming on the right alerted him there was a web call. With a click, Axl was looking at Blaine on his bed with a grin. Rolling his eyes, he eyed Shawn, who pulled the chair out of the way. Picking it up, he placed the laptop in a way that made the entire bed was visible.

                “Pull him out Shawn.” Said Blaine’s excited voice.

                Without a look at Axl, Shawn unzipped his pants and his cock sprang up. Turning, he looked at Blaine for the next instruction. Already, Blaine was completely nude, and soft. It was rather odd looking at a nude Blaine with a soft cock. The entire foreskin covered the head, but it was already starting to grow. Eyeing the thick black hair surrounding his member, Axl felt his cock harden more. A smirk crossed Blaine’s face as he looked down. Shawn let out a chuckle. Wondering what they were grinning at he looked down and automatically knew it was his cock bobbing with his heart beat.

                Blaine wrapped a hand around his dick and began to slowly jerk it up and down. So engrossed in Blaine’s uncut dick, he missed the instructions Shawn was given. The bed dipped as Shawn moved behind him and yanked at Axl’s shirt. Feeling rather silly, he lifted his arms and let his shirt be removed. A hand rested his belly and crawled up to his left nipple. At the same time, a right hand grabbed his cock hard. He groaned and thrust into Shawn’s hand. Blaine shifted and sat on his bed with his legs open, exposing his hairy nuts.

                “Faster Shawn.” Axl whispered, wishing he could plow Blaine.

                “Keep your pace Shawn.” Blaine chuckled.

                Gritting his teeth, he watched as Blaine pulled his foreskin down. The top button on his jeans was popped open and he shoved his jeans with boxers down himself. Now completely nude, he leaned back onto Shawn’s chest as the hand began to speed up. He let out a hiss when his nipple was pinched, but he didn’t really care. On the screen, Blaine lifted his legs and began to poke at his hairy hole.

                “Blaine…” he moaned, as he felt a thumb flick over his piss slit.

                “Hmm?” he grinned at them, actually jerking his cock while fingering himself.

                He could feel it coming…the sensation was too much. And just like that, Shawn dropped his dick and squeezed at the base of his shaft. Immediately, the coming orgasm was halted. Groaning, he turned his head to the side and glared at his friend. Shawn’s white teeth shone brightly with a smirk. Behind him, he could feel Shawn’s arousal. Staring at Blaine, he mouthed “Shawn’s hard.” Blaine winked and nodded. Knowing Shawn couldn’t see his lips he went on. “Can he fuck me?” Blaine looked at him for a moment. Before he could get to his conclusion, he mouthed “No…that’s OK B.” If Blaine had to think about it, the answer was no.

                “Shawn.” Said Blaine.

                “Yeah…” he said, starting on his dick again.

                “Would you be willing to fuck Axl for me?” he smirked.

                “Umm…” his hand stopped.

                Blaine’s looked at the screen in an odd way before a reply came back.

                “Actually…I’d rather not…I’ll blow him for you though.” He said eagerly.

                There was a moment of silence before Blaine shook his head.

                “Just jerking him will be fine. At least push a finger inside him, and jerk him as hard and fast as you can…I want to see his cum fly all over.” He said with a grin.

                There was a chuckle and Shawn’s left hand trailed down past his nuts. After a few maneuvers, Shawn pulled Axl into a position with his chest more vertical, and his left leg lifted off the bed. His left hand actually curled under his thigh. A finger slid inside him as Shawn’s right hand gripped his dick. Axl’s eyes were glued on Blaine, who was jerking himself off rather quickly, pausing for a few moments and sucking all the precum off his thumb into his mouth.

                Giving a cry Blaine came, a spray of white liquid erupted out of his member and landed all over his groin. The white cum stood out from all the black hair and tanned skin below. He felt a jolt of ecstasy as a digit brushed over his prostate. Letting out a groan, Axl reached down and gripped wrist, letting him know that he was at the magic spot. suddenly, his right hand fisted his shaft without abandon. Overloaded with pleasure, he shook and felt electricity shoot up his cock. hot cum landed all over his body as he came down from his high. Still breathing hard, he wanted to take a nap.

                Gently, Shawn moved out from behind him. Letting out a smirk and a laugh at the look on Axl’s face, he grabbed a dirty shirt and began cleaning Axl up. Finally, he was clean enough and he stood. Blaine thanked Shawn and told him bye. The laptop had closed before he turned back around to say bye as well but it was too late. Sighing, he looked at Shawn and knuckle bumped him before he turned and left the house.

                Entering his house, he once again realized he was alone. Sue and Brick were still at school doing something. His dad was on a trip with Rusty, and his mom was taking his aunt to some doctor visit. The weight of what he needed to do weighed heavily on him. He was scared what might happen once he told Blaine what had happened with Ben. True, it wasn’t planned, and Ben even seemed genuinely remorseful about the whole affair. But not telling Blaine right after it had happened seemed like he was lying deliberately. Biting his lip, he turned to his room and rummaged around.

                **_BLAINE’S POV_**

Once home from school, he went upstairs and changed into something less formal. Glee had taken their yearbook pictures today, so he had dressed up in their suit from their championship performance last spring. Wearing an old pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt, he headed back downstairs. At the foot of the stairs, he heard the distinctive clicking of Dany’s paws in the kitchen. Smiling, he turned and made his way quietly along the curved wall and looked in at the wagging tail sticking out from the corner of the kitchen counter. Dropping to his hand and knees, he crawled forward and gently yanked at the tail. There was a yip right before he felt his fingers being licked and chewed on.

Pulling away, he turned and fled into the large rounded living room. Forgetting about the two steps that dropped down to the floor, he stumbled. For the briefest moment he felt his feet leave the carpet. Luckily he reached out and grabbed the couch. Feeling his heart beating rapidly, he dropped to the couch chuckling nervously. Immediately his face was licked as Dany sat on his chest. Groaning, he pushed her away playfully. Letting out a bark, she jumped off the couch and stood in the very center of the large room. His cell chimed, alerting him to a text. Opening it, he grinned down at Axl’s name.

“Long day?”

“LOL. Yeah, we had to take our yearbook pictures today. It’s your turn to come see me you know…we can…..go swimming.” He laughed at his words.

“I know…mmm….picturing you naked and dripping wet…anyways…I’ll be there tomorrow morning…not too early though…I want to sleep in. Got something to do at the moment…so I’ll text you back in a bit B…XOXO”

Blaine smiled and made to slip the phone back in his pants when there was another chime. Raising his eyebrows, he looked down at Sam’s name.

“Hey” Sam texted.

“S’up?” he asked.

“Horny.” Blaine looked at the single word and let out a hearty laugh.

“You’ve got a hand dude, use it.” He grinned.

“Well….” He read.

“You want a blowjob?” he asked, amused.

“Yes! I’ll blow you too.” The message came back, as if he already knew what Blaine planned on asking him.

“You don’t have to do me. I…. no, I’m saving up my juices for tomorrow.…let me guess…you want me to come to you?”

“I’m guessing Axl’s coming over tomorrow then?”

“Yep! I’ll be over asap bro.” he sent.

“Thanx…I’m alone. Come on in and I’ll be waiting.” He read.

Chuckling, he rose and gave Dany a sad smile. He had meant to play with her for a while. Rising up the two steps to the kitchen, he walked over to the counter and grabbed his keys to his new ride. That was the one thing he felt happy about after the recent car trouble. That night was crazy…he had gotten so pissed at Axl and even though he treated him badly, he had still come to save him and Cooper. Pausing, he looked down at his phone and smirked. Something told him that, for whatever reason, Axl would be at Sam’s…waiting for him. He had mentioned he had something to do…

There was no way Axl would travel all the way to Lima for no reason. Still, he had come to expect surprises from Axl. It was one of the things he loved about him. They’d already made a silent agreement that Axl would come with him to his prom at McKinley. He still wanted to properly ask him though, and he was going to do that this weekend. They had about a month before prom, so there was plenty of time. Finally opening the door, he exited his home and walked down the path to his ride.

His new car was awesome. A Chevy Impala with a deep sapphire blue color. Much sportier looking than his last car. What he liked most about it was the feel of the seats, along with the steering wheel. It was also roughly the same color and from the same company as his older car. Inside had all the latest features like climate control, audible listening system, Onstar, satellite tracking, and a tap screen instead of nobs and buttons for the radio/cd player. Grinning broadly, he gave it a pat and opened the door. Sliding inside, the soft leather seat automatically adjusted to the position of his weight. Apparently there was something that could detect what his mood was from the body position and try to comfort the driver enough to relax them. Though he didn’t know how it was done, he didn’t really care.

All along the way, he was looking out for Axl’s junker. He just had a feeling he was going to pop out when he least expected it. Since there were still a couple hours of daylight left, it was easy to search for the car. By the time he made it to Sam’s, and not seeing Axl’s ride, he almost gave up hope that Axl would be there. Then again, Axl probably knew that he’d be expecting something, so he’d go the extra distance to surprise him.

Entering the house, he looked all over and slowly made it to Sam’s room. Knocking softly, he walked into the room. The light was on and the closet door open, completely empty. Sam was laying down in the very center of his bed, a large tented pair of boxers on him. Glancing down, Blaine watched for movement under the bed. Turning, he glanced out of the door and waited. Hearing a chuckle, he turned back around.

“What are you doing?” Sam laughed, his uncut dick now poking through the front of his boxers.

Feeling a bit let down, he pulled the door shut and looked at Sam concealing his disappointment. Wriggling his dick back and forth, he thrusted up into the open air. Amused, Blaine’s mood improved as he approached the bed. He watched Sam jerking off, enjoying the look of frustration on his face. Scooting closer to the edge, Sam reached out and pulled at Blaine’s hand. He sat down on the bed and let Sam take his hand and place it over his cock. Taking the hint, he squeezed and loved how his friend moaned at the contact.

“Blaine…suck me.” He pleaded, almost sounding like he was in pain.

Smirking, Blaine looked at the slight downward curve of the dick. Abruptly, Sam yanked him over and pushed Blaine’s face down. Surprised, he opened his mouth just in time for his lips to pass over the head and wrap around the base. Sam’s groan was loud, and wanting. Turned on even more, he pulled at Sam’s boxers. He readily lifted his ass for Blaine to pull them down.

Now Sam was completely nude, and Blaine looked him over. He gave a sigh as looked at the lack of Sam’s blond pubes. It seemed he had gone back to trimming his bush. Sam smirked at Blaine’s unsatisfied look. Shrugging, he lifted his legs and set his feet on the bed. Knees in the hair, it was obvious what he wanted. Not really caring, he crawled on the bed and bent down sniffing at Sam’s nuts. Above, he heard another chuckle. Not caring, he dove down and lifted the sack up. Using his tongue, he licked and sucked at them greedily.

“Feels’ so good bud.” Sam moaned.

“Yeah?” he urged, sinking lower.

“Yea…lick my hole.” He said, reaching down and pulling his cheeks apart.

Grinning, he gently poked his tongue into Sam’s quivering hole. Sam moaned and thrusted his hips into the air into Blaine’s fist as his tongue continued his work. Pulling back a bit, he pressed his finger inside. Probing around, he felt the large bump that was Sam’s prostate. Turned on himself, he ground into Sam’s mattress without realizing it. Pushing his ass into his hand, Sam griped the bars of his bed, his back lifted off the bed. The site was hot, and this time ground into the bed on purpose.

“Blaine…” he mumbled, eyes closing, his pale skin turning pink.

Quickly, Blaine scooted forward and wrapped his lips around Sam’s dick. Remembering something, he nibbled a bit on the foreskin. Sam let out a shout and hot cum filled Blaine’s mouth. Suddenly, he was shuddering and he felt his boxer briefs soaking with his own seed. He hadn’t even realized he was close. But he shook as Sam came down from his high. Finally, when he was sure he had the last of his friend’s cum out of his dick, he released his hold. Sitting up, Blaine looked at his jeans.

Sam, who was still shaking, finally sat up too. Looking at Blaine’s crotch, he raised his eyebrows. It was clear he was holding his laughter at the sight. Frowning, he stood awkwardly and glanced down again. Already the heat was leaving the liquid that was now a paste. Groaning, he turned and walked out of the room and towards the door. By the time he had reached the front door, Sam was behind him. Turning, he noticed Sam wearing a t shirt and gym shorts.

“Thanks bud…. I needed that.” He chuckled, glancing down again.

“Yeah yeah…” he mumbled, wanting to get home and get cleaned up as fast as possible.

His drive home was so uncomfortable. The whole time he was shifting his hips, trying to ignore the cold wet feeling. Turning onto his driveway he had glanced briefly to the right. Something had caught his eye. Slowing, he backed up and looked at a sign. Shaking his head, he looked again. He let out a little chuckle when he had no idea what it said. It was just a bunch of strange symbols, then at the bottom there was a crudely drawn penis. Snorting, he needed to remove it because other’s may not think it was funny.

Opening the door to his car, he stepped out and walked over to the sign. Once there, he thought he heard music somewhere. It was very familiar, but the name of it eluded him. Turning, he looked around determined it was coming from the barn. Frowning, he pulled at the sign and flung it to the ground. He didn’t know why Cooper was in the barn, but he meant to find out. Walking back over to his car, he paused when he realized that Cooper was no longer here, but in California. Feeling his heart lift, he turned and sprinted for it.

A few yards before he came to the door, he recognized the song as Beauty School Dropout, except there were no words just a guitar playing over and over. At the door, he stepped inside and looked at Axl sitting on a hay bale, grinning at him. Above him was a sign asking if he’d go to the Orson High prom in a couple weeks. Tears filled his eyes as he approached. Wiping them away angrily, he nodded at Axl, who just kept playing, but a single tear ran down his left cheek. Sitting his custom guitar down he reached out and pulled him in. Sitting on his lap, he leaned down and kissed him hard, breathing in everything about him.

Axl reached around and placed a palm over his crotch, but pulled it away and looked down. Blaine had completely forgotten about the mess in his jeans. Smirking, Axl shook his head and muttered something about Sam. Though Blaine had been expecting a surprise from Axl over at Sam’s, he realized that with his mess, he had completely been unarmed in watching for signs of a surprise. Even from sitting up straight, he could detect the smell of his problem. By now it was rather cold as well as smelly. Below, he could feel Axl was hard, but he’d have to wait until they went inside.

                Immediately after thinking this, Axl grabbed him and pushed him down on his stomach over the hay bail

Grinning, he heard the sound of a zipper and felt Axl yank the ass of his jeans down. He paused and whispered to him.

                “Can I …. ruin these jeans past the point of repair, B?” he said, shaking with excitement.

                “Go for it.” He replied, guessing at what he was going to do.

                The jeans were yanked back up. Blaine turned his head as Axl rummaged around the barn until he let out a satisfied chuckled. Walking back to him, Axl held a pair of scissors in his shaky hands. They looked dangerous, but he totally trusted him. His hips were lifted up so the seam was higher. He felt a tug, and then heard a small rip. The scissors were flung aside as Axl reached down. a small amount of cold hair was coming through the tiny hole.

                Next there was a loud tearing, and he looked down as they were ripped almost all the way apart. Axl still had his cock sticking through the zipper of his own jeans. Leaning down, he kissed the back of his neck as he lined up properly. Feeling the tip of his dick poking between his cheeks, Axl repositioned both hands on his hips and thrust. Blaine let out a cry as Axl buried himself all the way. He shook, enjoying the pain mixed with the pleasure. Pulling back, he repeated the movement, but this time much harder.

                “You feel so good B. I love you so much.” He mumbled, leaning down and once more kissed the back of his neck.

                “Love you too. Come on…breed me.” He urged, squeezing his ass around Axl’s meat.

                “I’m gunna….” He began.

                “Wait!” he said, startled.

                But it was too late. Axl grunted and he felt his hot cum fill his ass. His arms were wrapped around Blaine’s chest as his body shook from the orgasm. Sighing, he let out a disappointed chuckle.

                “I couldn’t help it.” Said Axl, sounding just as disappointed.

                “You came within a few thrusts…” he said, oddly reminded of their first time.

                “Sorry…I’ve been hard ever since I got in my car an hour ago. But your ass is perfect B. I mean…” he broke off moving his hips from side to side, just as hard.

                “Well…” he said grudgingly, “yours is just as good…no one could resist if they had it right in front of them.” He chuckled.

                Axl stilled, his breath slowing and he mumbled something that didn’t sound very pleased.

                “What?” he asked, wondering what could be wrong.

                “Let’s talk…once inside your house.” He said, sounding a bit more at ease.

                A hand reached into the opening of his jeans and he felt Axl’s fingers feel around the front, pressing the now cold mess enough that some of it spread further down his thighs. Gritting his teeth, the whole situation turned and he no longer wanted to stay in the barn, but get in the shower. Axl slowly pulled out of him. Now he felt the liquid pool at the rim of his hole. Taking a couple of steps, he felt a drop or two squeeze past the opening. Turning, Blaine looked at Axl, looking down at his softened cock, still poking out the front. Reaching down, he pulled at it playfully. Instantly it began to grow.

                “Are you kidding me?!” he laughed, as Axl was once more at full mast.

                “Well…if you weren’t so hot I wouldn’t have this problem.

                “I don’t think it’s a problem. I’m gunna jerk you off real fast.” He said suddenly, gripping him hard.

                Gasping he trailed to pull away but Blaine’s grip was like iron. Axl stood, thrusting his hips forward. Just as his breath started to hitch, Blaine dropped his dick and walked away to his car. From behind he heard a roar of frustration. Smirking, he kept going and stopped by his car. Opening the door, he began to sit, then remember the cum still inside him. Not wanting to ruin his brand new car, he actually reached around and ripped off a couple more pieces of his jeans and set them in the spot where his ass would be. Sliding into the seat, he let out a breath of relief when he didn’t feel any of it leaking.

                Holding his guitar, Axl waited at the junction where the turn off to the barn met the driveway. He stared at Blaine’s car with wonder. Feeling a little guilty, he hadn’t even told Axl that he got a new one. This one was awesome and he almost wanted to thank Axl for wrecking his old one. But, he managed to keep that quiet. Hurrying around the other side, Axl attempted to open the door. With the automatic lock engaged, he looked at Blaine with his bottom lip protruding.

                “Unlock.” Blaine said, and there was a faint click. “Open Pass” he said, and the door clicked open to an open mouthed Axl. Pulling at the door, he slid inside and looked around in wonder.

                “This car is bitchin’” he said with an open mouth.

                “I know.” He replied excitedly, unable to hold back his excitement.

                Inside, they made their way up the reminder of the driveway with Axl holding his right hand and gently rubbing his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles. Axl’s junker was parked over to the right, a complete contrast to the one they were in. Suddenly, he felt ashamed, bragging about his new car while Axl’s was….well, you know. Incredibly, Axl didn’t seem bitter at all as he hopped out and took his guitar over to his own. Also exiting his car, Blaine clicked a button next to his key and the door closed and a faint click of the lock sounded.

                He entered his house without Axl and was greeted by Dany. She barked happily and sprinted around the house, running into the study, then the hallway, to the kitchen before jumping down into the rounded living room and back up to his feet. Laughing, he bent down and grabbed at her paws. Immediately, she nipped at him playfully then halted and padded a little closer, her nose sniffing. Feeling his face get hot, he stood and made his way upstairs, knowing what it was she was smelling.

                In his room he stripped and pulled a t-shirt and sweatpants and went into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. Ge turned and saw Dany sniffing at his ruined jeans on the floor. Cursing, he hurried back to his room and picked them up before she could do anything else. Giving a nervous chuckle, he went back to the bathroom and entered the shower. Turning the controls on, he stood to the side as the water sprayed down onto the tiled floor. There was a shift in light that made him look up.

                Grinning, Axl closed the bathroom door and promptly dropped his own clothing. His dick was still hard and bounced up and down as he made to join him. Hesitating, Axl turned and flicked off the only light. The entire room became black, with no light at all. Smiling, he waited and almost instantly he felt fingers touching his body. Instead of going for his now hard dick, Axl just intertwined their fingers and moved closer.

                “Blaine…” he whispered, kissing him softly on the cheek.

                “Axl.” He said, bringing him in close.

                Wrapping their arms around each other, they kissed for a long time, their tongues tracing every tooth along with the roof of their mouths. Axl’s dick pushed into his own. Groaning, he thrust forward, loving the contact. Pulling back a bit, Axl pushed Blaine’s foreskin back until the head was exposed. Lining up both heads, Axl rolled it back over and onto his own. Blaine shuddered and grunted as he actually felt their piss slits line up.

                “Fuck I love you.” Axl said passionately.

                Though they said that to each other quite often, they never tired of hearing it. Blaine knew it was true and he relished what they’d do together for the rest of their lives.

                “Fuck me.” Axl ordered, turning around for Blaine.

                Grinning, he playfully pushed his dick between Axl’s cheeks but failed to push it inside. Axl growled, and he felt a hand grip his shaft, keeping him in place. Reaching out, Blaine spread his cheeks. Shaking, Axl pushed his ass back hard enough Blaine felt the head of his member enter him. Letting out a moan of satisfaction, he waited and let Axl impale himself the rest of the way. The tight heat was like heaven. Kissing the back of his neck, Blaine pulled back and promptly thrusted again. After a few thrusts, he reached around and gripped Axl’s dick.

                Still in movement, they walked forward and began to wash and fuck at the same time. Blaine had to go slow, even a little faster and he would cum too soon. With the room in blackness, it took him a minute to find the bottle with the shampoo and conditioner. Letting some squirt into his palm, he ran it through both of their heads, shampooing them. Realizing he had never actually washed Axl’s groin, he quickly made that his task. It was clear Axl was close enough too, because he’d push Blaine’s hand away after scrubbing it too long.

                “I want you to eat my cum.” Axl whispered jerking himself off.

                “You want me to do the same?” he asked, rinsing their hair.

                “No I want you to cum inside me.” He said simply.

                “No objection here.” he chuckled

                “Hurry.” Axl said in a shaky voice.

                Nodding, Blaine took a step back and with only the very tip of his dick inside Axl. Gripping his hips, he began to thrust fast and hard, loving the little whimpers Axl made on the hardest of entries. Panting, he slowed and came to a halt as he let his seed fill Axl. Humming happily, Axl wriggled his ass, squeezing it tighter. Still shaking, Blaine took a step back. Suddenly he felt grip his shoulders and push him down. Dropping to his knees he opened his mouth and waited. Moaning, Axl stumbled forward a step. Feeling the head of his dick hit his nose, he grinned and reached out, guiding it to his mouth.

                The sides of his head was gripped by hands and he was kept in place as he let Axl fuck his face. Reaching between his thighs, he pushed a finger into Axl. He could still feel the heat from his cum inside as he pressed it into Axl’s prostate. Giving a grunt, Axl held his head and he felt hot liquid shoot down his throat. Though there wasn’t as much as usual, it was still salty and tasty. Smacking his lips loudly, he heard Axl chuckle. Sighing, he stood and nudged their noses together.

                Finally clean, they exited the shower and wrapped towels around them. The lights turned on and he groaned as it assaulted his eyes. Axl was looking at his jeans that were cum soaked and ripped. Grinning, he turned and exited the bathroom and into his bedroom. Sitting on the bed, Dany began to bark happily as Axl and walked over and sat down on the floor next to the bed. Crawling forward, she looked down at Axl, her tail wagging. Out in the room, Blaine dried himself off, standing completely naked. Axl was watching his dick, which was still a little plump flop back and forth.

                “What’s wrong Axl?” he finally asked, sensing the time was right.

                “Blaine…. Ben and I fooled around…you know…just as friends like Darren and Shawn.” He said quickly.

                “I kind of figured that when he sent me the message.” He said honestly, wondering why Axl still looked weary.

                “Well…his dick actually went inside my ass…” he said quietly.

                “What?” he asked, feeling heat creep into his face.

                “I don’t think it was intentional though…and I actually pushed him back afterward…he had tears in his eyes.” he said lastly, with a face with concern, as if he wasn’t sure of the statement himself.

                “Axl…how could it not have been intentional…I mean…” he said, heat still building, as well as the volume of his voice.

                “He was...pushing between my thighs, right below my cheeks and it slipped it in. It hurt like hell…even though he’s not big at all. If it had been intentional, I think he would have done it in a way that wouldn’t have hurt me like that.” He said, looking up.

                Blaine considered this, along with the scared look on Axl’s face. Starting to calm down, that did sound correct. Why had it taken him so long to tell him though?

                “It’s been so hectic, and I wanted to tell you in person. This isn’t something I wanted to say on the phone or through e-mail. I’m sorry…please don’t break up with me.” He said quietly, looked down at his hands.

                “Axl.” He said, voice gentle as he sat down in front of him and was able to see a trail of tears.

                “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

                “We’re not breaking up!” he said loudly with fury.

                Axl’s face looked up in disbelief.

                “I’m mad…but not really mad at you…Ben on the other hand.” He said looking away, feeling conflicting emotions.

                “I really don’t think he planned it. He’s been with his boyfriend forever and already told him everything. Dean wasn’t really mad at me, just him. But I guess they’ve been together so long that he was able to look past it…especially since it was an accident. I’ll never talk to him again if you want.” He said hurriedly.

                “No.” he said softly, “you can still talk and be friends. I honestly don’t know how to feel Axl. It sounds like what you said. I just don’t want to talk to him for a while…unless he’ll give me the goods on what Crown’s program this summer is.” He said, hoping he could urge it out with the right words.

                “What?” Axl asked, totally perplexed.

                “Nothing...” he chuckled, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips.

                “I love you Blaine.” Axl said, scooting closer and leaning into him.

                “I love you to Axl.” He kissed him on the forehead.

                Axl stood and jumped atop the bed next to Dany, completely nude.

                “Oye!” Blaine heard.

                Sitting up he looked on as Axl gently pushed Dany away from his crotch.

               

 

 

                 

****

               

 

 


	64. Axl's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My number one fan and I was discussing what Axl's birthday was, and all we know is that it's in February. I decided to make it Valentines Day.....

                “Wake up!” he heard, but didn’t feel like complying with the request.

                “Go on.” He heard Darren’s deep rumble.

                “Dude!” he heard Shawn, “Don’t. He’s sick.”

                “Stand guard at the door.” he heard Blaine’s hiss.

                Almost immediately, he felt his sweats yanked down. The cool air wafted over his groin, but suddenly he felt something hot and wet engulf his soft cock. His dick hardened completely within four or five seconds of the act. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Shifting his gaze, he looked down.

Lifting his head, he met Blaine’s amused eyes. Winking, Blaine began to bob his head up and down his shaft. Peering past him, he noticed Darren and Shawn leaning against each side of the door to his room. Using his tongue expertly, Blaine modified the movement around the head, pausing under the rim before sliding down the underside of the shaft. Scooting back on the bed a bit, he sucked his nut sack into his mouth.

                Letting out a low moan, he let his head fall back on the pillow. The noise was loud enough that Shawn turned his head back toward them from the doorway. Axl wasn’t sure, but through the haze it looked like Shawn was smirking. Not really caring, he closed his eyes and dropped his hand down and placed it atop Blaine’s head. Pulling it off, Blaine intertwined their fingers as he built up speed bobbing up and down. Smiling, he gripped him tighter. There was a slight pause in the action, then the mattress dipped.

                His sweats snapped back into place, denying his cock the fresh air. Being shirtless, he felt Blaine’s tongue trace the edge of his navel before sliding upward. He gasped as Blaine gripped him through the sweats. Opening his eyes again, he met Blaine’s amused gaze as he flicked over his nipples. The tongue moved up and over to his right side. Automatically, he lifted his so fast it made Blaine chuckle. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes as his pit became soaked with hot saliva.

                “Blaine.” He rasped, thrusting up into the tight grip of his member.

                “You gunna get up for us?” he whispered, pulling away from the pit.

                “Yes.” He moaned as the same was done to the other pit.

                There was a cough from the door. Immediately, Blaine slipped off the bed and seemed to magically appear already sitting on Brick’s smaller bed. Reluctantly, he let his arms flop down to his sides. Darren was still leaning against the door frame but Shawn had sat down on the corner of his bed. Meeting his eyes, Shawn mimed patting his chest before pointing at his. Looking down, he realized it was obvious he had quite a bit of Blaine’s saliva all over. Almost panicking, he fumbled around for something. Sighing, he reached under his pillow and pulled out his handy tube sock.

                Blaine let out a snort, but Shawn actually let out a bark of laughter. He couldn’t help but lightly pat his chest, aware that he was likely leaving small traces of his own cum. Feeling a bit more motivated, he sat up with a groan. At the last moment, he flung the sock over at Blaine, actually hitting him full in the face. Smile vanishing, he swatted at it until it fell to his lap. Carefully, Blaine pinched the edge of the sock and dropped it to the floor as his mom walked through the door.

                “Feeling better Axl?” she asked, patting his knee.

                “I guess…” he groaned, glad his hard on wasn’t noticeable at all.

                “Well, come on into the kitchen. We’ll do the cake and other stuff. Then you can come go back to bed.” She soothed, turning and exiting the room.

                Shawn rose and headed over to stand next to Darren by the door, waiting for them. Still feeling rather weak, he scooted over to the edge of the bed. Suddenly, Blaine was in front of him. Leaning in, he gave him a deep kiss. Axl tried to push him away, knowing that Blaine was risking his health. It was all for not though, he relented before pulling back. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Blaine turned and began to walk to the door, but paused. Walking back to the edge of the bed, he crouched and patted his back. It took a minute for him to realize what he was doing. Grinning, he shifted forward and crawled atop him. Grunting, Blaine stood up, carrying him piggy back through the room.

                “I’m fucking you before you leave to go home.” He said, knowing Blaine could feel his hard cock through his sweats.

                “Good, my hole has almost forgotten what your dick feels like.” He chuckled, passing through the door.

                “I find that hard to believe, but I’m not complaining!” he jumped, feeling something poking his ass right where his entrance was.

                Seeing Shawn ahead of Blaine, he realized that Darren must’ve been the one to poke him. Brick, Sue, and his mom was standing at the island where his cake was, while his dad was in his armchair in the living room. His mom told him to get up and join them. Reluctantly, he joined them as Axl plopped down on one of the stools. Nose stuffy, he had no idea was his cake smelled like. Smiling at them all, he waited as they sang Happy Birthday, but he wasn’t allowed to blow out the candles. Sighing, he felt a bit let down. Blowing out the candles was always his favorite thing to do. No one seemed to notice until Blaine opened a few drawers in the kitchen, apparently searching for something.

                The others stared at him with confusion. Blaine didn’t look comfortable rummaging around in a kitchen that wasn’t his own, as if he were rude. Letting out a cry of relief, he pulled out a large knife and what looked like a spatula. Crossing back to the island, he cut out a rather large piece of cake from the corner and set it on a paper plate in front of Axl. Pulling out all the candles, he stuck them all on the single piece. Lighting them again, he grinned broadly and stepped back. Axl smiled at him, loving him so much it felt incredible.

                Leaning over, he blew them all out in a single puff. They clapped and moved around, pulling out small gifts and setting them on the table. Already, his dad had left and was once more sitting in the armchair. His mom’s gracious smile at Blaine melt into a scowl when she noticed his dad was gone. She began to walk over to him when he reached out and just shook his head. Giving an unhappy sigh, she redirected her attention back to the island. Blaine left the room and returned with a thick envelope and set it aside for the moment.

                Brick, who had already opened the book he was reading before they entered the room, pushed over a flat package with Christmas trees on it. Pulling it in front of him, Axl wasn’t surprised to find a book was his gift. But what the book was came as a surprise. The Moons of Jupiter. On the cover, the four largest moons: Calisto, Io, Ganymede, and Europa, were spread out in front of the planet itself. Blinking, he stared up and began to ask why on earth would he read a book about something he had never even thought about only to discover Brick had disappeared. Looking around, he saw him seated at the kitchen table reading his book. Shrugging, he turned back to find Sue holding up some sort of purse for him. Frowning, he took it and looked at it closer. It was definitely hand made by her. The strap was white, but the front red and blue with white stars all over it.

                “Umm…Sue,” he rasped, trying not to sound too mean, “Just because I’m…. well…” he paused, feeling his face redden,” doesn’t mean I want to wear a purse.”

                “It’s a fanny pack.” She said happily.

                He wanted to ask more, but felt something stirring his stomach, making him keep his mouth shut in fear of puking. Closing his eyes, he looked down at the gift again, trying to hide his discomfort. Hearing a water run, he looked up to see Blaine placing a wet rag on his forehead. Grinning thankfully, he opened another present from Darren and Shawn. Inside were hats of different variations of colors, usually two or three. One was red, white, and blue. Another was yellow and red, a red and white, and a green, red and white one. Blinking confusedly, he lifted his head and looked at them.

                “Thanks dudes.” He said, trying not to sound ungrateful.

                His mom pushed a box forward about the size of a shoebox. Inside, he pulled out a really nice digital camera, much better than the one he used on his cell phone. Grinning, he thanked her and pushed it aside, but she pushed it back in front of him. Raising an eyebrow, he looked back down and discovered an envelope. Bringing it out, he opened the card to read what it said. Another small piece of paper fell out of it. It read, IOU $500. His head was really starting to hurt as he tried to figure all this out.

                Finally, Blaine pushed the envelope forward and bounced expectedly on his own stool. Smiling weakly, he opened it and a slew of papered objects slid out. One landed in front of him and was a small dark booklet that was a passport. Spreading the other papers around, they were all travel guides along with prepaid tickets to different things. One was a room key to a hotel room in Rome, another to one in Copenhagen, London, Prague, and Barcelona. Amongst these, were two plane tickets from Indianapolis to London. Looking around, it all seemed to hit him at once. Feeling dizzy, he felt himself slipping off the stool and into darkness.

                When he woke, it was to his cock being sucked. Eye’s opening, he looked down at Blaine. Smiling wickedly, he kept going, increasing his speed. Letting his arm fall onto his head, he kept it low until he felt Blaine’s lips at the base. Releasing his hold, Blaine coughed with amusement, but kept going. Axl moaned, thrusting his hips as he felt his release coming. He let out a cry as his cum flooded into Blaine’s mouth. Panting, his head dropped to his pillow. Feeling his sweats yanked down to his thighs, he lifted his head. Blaine lowered his own jeans. Wearing no underwear, he squatted, then paused. Shifting a bit, he let some of the cum still in his mouth drip on Axl’s still hard cock. Satisfied, he repositioned himself, then dropped.

                “Fuck!” Blaine cried, eyes clothes with a wide grin.

                “What about…” Axl said thickly.

                “Gone, they’ll be back though. Went to get something to eat.” He said, riding him.

                “Blaine?” he croaked.

                “Hmm? He asked, reaching forward and yanking Axl’s hand down to his own member.

                “We’re going to Europe this summer aren’t we?” he asked, jerking his slightly curved uncut cock hard.

                “Yes…” he moaned.

                “I love you so much.” He said, gripping his dick tighter.

                Blaine grinned down at him, then shifted to the side. Reaching down he pulled up a package and opened it. Axl released his hold on Blaine’s cock to catch the object. Immediately, he was holding Blaine’s dick again, only this one was rubber. Staring closer, he found he was holding an exact replica of Blaine’s dick, as a dildo. Letting out a laugh, he grinned up at him. Winking, Blaine continued to ride.

                “Suck your own dick.” he ordered, lifting it up to his mouth.

                Opening his mouth, he let him thrust it in.

                “Huh…I think I prefer your dick over mine though. At least yours is perfect straight.” Said, sound a slight unhappy.

                “Stop that. It’s perfect B. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I wish I was uncut.” He mused, as if an afterthought.

                Blaine grinned, pulling the dildo back out and squeezed it. A thin slip of rubber slid over the head. Apparently, it came intact just as Blaine did.

                “How on earth did you do this?” he asked incredulously, actually feeling a little better.

                “I uh…Had it ordered earlier, hoping it would arrive by Christmas but it took much longer to create the synthetic foreskin.” He explained, reaching back down and pulling Axl’s hand back to his real dick.

                Axl felt his releasing coming quickly, his hips shaking erratically. Noticing this, Blaine leaned forward and was just able to suck at his pits. Eyes bulging, he let it go, planting his seed into Blaine. Eyes closed, he felt hot liquid paint his chest. Some droplets reached his face by the end. They slowed and finally came to a halt. Suddenly, he felt incredibly tired, and his pains began to creep back into his body. Blaine’s lips pressed against his own, though he kept his tongue in his own mouth.

                “Did you finally get all the hints what I was giving you?” Blaine finally said, grunting as he rose and pulled his pants back on.

                “Hints?” he asked stupidly.

                “Brick’s book….one of Jupiter’s moons is called “Europa” …. Sue’s fanny pack with our own nations flag. Darren and Shawn’s hats that are colors of the different countries of Europe.Your parents’ camera, wanting you to take pictures everywhere and the $500 will be given to you when we leave for the trip, so you don’t spend any of it before hand…” he explained.

                “Oh…” he said, “Right. I knew that.” He croaked.

                “You’re such a liar.” Blaine laughed, leaning down for another kiss. “What are some of the countries that the colors of the hats represented?”

                “Umm…England” was all he could think of.

                “Lucky guess. Red and Yellow are Spain, Red white, and green are Italy, and Red and white are the Czech Republic.” He laughed, scooting closer to him.

                “Dude…. how on earth can you afford all of it…. I’m not smart…. but…this is clearly something that costs in the thousands of dollars…Blaine…why did you spend so much on me.” He said, too confused and guilty that he would never be able to buy him things anywhere near as good.

                “Axl…I love you. We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together…also…” he looked down, then back up. “the vast majority of the cost was free…my mom gave me her bonus reward points she had from selling cosmetics for years….it wasn’t even half of the amount of points she has. Plus, they were going to expire soon if she didn’t do anything with them. The rest of the money was some I had in savings bonds, though not much. Cheer up Axl…. don’t be stubborn and try to reject this or..” he was interrupted.

                “Reject it? Are kidding? I’m not going to do that. We’re going to Europe…where are we going again? Any nudist beaches in there?” he asked, trying to ignore the illness creeping back into his body.

                “Good…We’ll get to join the mile-high club…you can fuck me on the way there, then me you on the way back. Most of those kind of beaches are found on the mainland of Europe, not the British Isles. London is the first stop, then Barcelona Spain, on to Paris France, to Rome Italy, and finally Copenhagen Denmark. We might try Berlin or Athens…but that’s only if we feel like it.” Blaine explained, very happy with himself.

                “How long will we be in Europe?” he asked, feeling his brain going fuzzy.

                “At least two or three weeks…” he said.

                Blaine’s face contorted and he let out a huge sneeze and landed back on the pillow, looking faint. Axl grinned, guessing he had given Blaine something after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first time any of my characters in any of my stories have been as sick as Axl is in this new chapter. The next one will be their prom chapter...it will be a lot smuttier than this one. Blaine got Axl off in this chapter because sexual activity can actually make a sick person feel better.


	65. Preprom

                “Are you serious?” he texted to Blaine.

                “Would I ask you if I wasn’t?” he read.

                “I don’t think they’ll go for it…” he sent with a frown.

                “Why?”

                “Well…. I don’t know. Lately, they’ve been acting strange around each other. Like each one is just waiting for something big to happen.” He explained, thinking about how stiff they acted when all three of them were together.

                “You still think they want something more than just a friendship/fuck buddy?” he asked.

                “I don’t know…I think so. But if I’m wrong I don’t want to bring it to the attention to them. I know for a fact Shawn likes Darren more than a friend. You can see it when he doesn’t think anyone is looking. He really likes’ him Blaine.” He went on.

                “From what I saw when all you guys were here, and from what Sam went on about he thought the same, but it was Darren he was sure was the one liking Shawn, not the other way around. Did you see how…ungentle he was with Sam?”

                “I would call it rough, more than I’d call it gentle.” He grinned.

                “Maybe they’ll do it…I guess they both don’t have to be there…”

                “You know they do…it’s your idea.” He smirked.

                “I just want to watch both of them pound you with their own dicks…then use my dick as well…with you died up…and blind folded…with a gag in your mouth…and…”

                “Alright!” he laughed aloud as he sent the message to Blaine.  

                “Have you gone and talked to the principle about prom?” he read.

                “Not yet. I’ll do that tomorrow. I’m kind of nervous about it actually.” He sent.

                He sat and waited for the reply. At the moment he was laying on his bed and looking at his cell phone. The plan was that tomorrow he was going to see the school counselor and brief her on the situation. Wanting to take another dude to the prom was a big deal. Once they entered the building in their tuxes, the secret would be out. Worried what others might do to them was his main concern, though he was also worried that everyone would know he was gay. Even with his popularity, things would change and would never go back to the way they were. It would be easier if Blaine went to his school so they could brave the student body together. Shawn and Darren had both said they’d watch out for him and wouldn’t let anything happen. Derogatory words for gay raced through his head as he heard the ping of Blaine’s text message.

                “Axl…we don’t have to go to the prom in Orson. You can take a chick and no one will ever know.” He read, and felt somewhat ashamed as actually considered doing just that.

                “No!” he said aloud as he typed. “Damnit! I love you and we’re going to the prom at my school. I’m not going to make things easier for me at the cost of hurting you. Yes, I’m nervous but being with you gives me strength in such a situation. I don’t care if they won’t let us come together. We’re going to show up and walk into the building even if I’m suspended. It’s a public school and they can’t bar us. I don’t think so anyways. We’ll stick close to Shawn and Darren…and I had no idea about this next bit…but Ben’s boyfriend/partner, whatever is actually the freshmen boys P.E. teacher so he’ll be chaperoning as well. He’s not a bad looking guy…he’s tall and has a nice bulge and you can tell he has a nice body.” He finally sent.

                “I didn’t know Ben was dating a teacher…how on earth did he ever go to college?”

                “LOL…he didn’t. He has a fake college degree though. He’s done a whole bunch of stuff, mostly shady things I guess and he’s managed to gain enough money to buy things that I guess aren’t legal…a college degree is one of those. He’s also got a fake FBI and CIA badge….so Ben says anyway. You know, Ben and him has actually done it several times during school hours and no one suspects.” He sent.

                “Well, I can’t blame them. If I went to the same school as you, we’d do the same thing every chance we could.”

                “Yeah we would! Well B, I’ve gotta go and talk to Shawn and Darren about your request ttyl.”

                “Love you”

                “You too!” he sent, then put his cell phone away and made his way over to Shawn’s house.

***

                He stood in the open doorway of the councilor’s office, unable to move even though she had asked him to come in. It must have been obvious he was freaking out because she got up and walked to the door. She reached her hand out and shook his while giving him her name. Gently pulling him inside he finally moved on his own and sat in the chair in front of her desk. Knowing this was going to be something big, she closed the door and made her way back to her desk. She asked his name but he wasn’t really paying attention, he felt his face burning and he didn’t want to say a thing. Taking a few deep breathes he looked up at her and finally was able to speak.

                “Axl Heck.” He said, trying to sound normal, though his voice shook.

                “How can I help you Axl?” she asked kindly.

                “This is…hard for me to talk about…” he began breaking the eye contact.

                “I won’t say a thing outside this room, you can tell me anything you want.”

                “I…want…” he took a deep breath before finishing, “I want to bring my boyfriend with me to the prom.” He said extremely quickly.

                She blinked, but didn’t look disgusted or thankfully even sympathetic. Sympathy wasn’t the reason he’d come to see her. But she seemed to realize what the problem was. He let out a breath and suddenly felt much better. Finally, he was able to give her a steady smile. Returning the smile, he looked down at her desk, as if gathering her thoughts.

                “I know it will cause problems, but it’s something I want to do. There are only four people in the school that know about me. My family knows about me, and Blaine’s family knows about him. Everyone is totally fine with us. But actually bringing him and going public is big. I shouldn’t have any problems getting into the building with him…should I?” he asked, amazed at how that all came out.

                “Well…I’m not sure. It’s never happened at Orson before Axl. I’m glad you’re comfortable enough to come out. To tell you the truth I’m worried what will happen after the prom is over and you return back to regular school days.” She went on, then was interrupted with a call.

                “Hello...Yes. He’s here with me. We’re discussing prom. Oh, well come on in.” she finished.

                “Who was that?” he asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

                “The principle, Mr. Grant.” She replied.

                A moment later the principle entered and gave an obvious forced smile, with a folder in his hand.

                “Hi Axl. I’ve been going over the lists for prom and who is bringing someone from outside our school. I came across your name and a,” he paused and opened the file he was holding, “Blaine Anderson from Lima, Ohio.” He finished, looking up.

                “Yeah…” he said, wanting Mr. Grant to just say what he wanted.

                “Isn’t that a…guy’s name?” he finally asked.

                “Yes, he’s my boyfriend.” he answered seriously.

                “So…this isn’t a joke or anything…you’re not pulling a prank? You’re actually saying you’re a homosexual?” he asked suspiciously.

                “Yes I am. You can call both my parents. They will confirm it.” He said calmly.

                “Oh.” He frowned, clearly hoping it was just a prank.

                “Well…I don’t know if you’ll be able to bring him.” He said carefully.

                “Why?” he didn’t want to make it any easier than he had to.

                “Well…two guys together at a prom…it would make quite a few of us…People uncomfortable.

                Axl frowned, realizing that the Mr. Grant was uncomfortable with it, but wanted to hide that fact. He seemed to realize this because his faced turned a slight shade of red. He looked up and over at the councilor for help. Axl gave an inward smile as she looked at him with disapproval on her face at his remark. She folded her arms and shook her head adamantly.

                “Times have changed...since we’re a public school we can’t bar a same sex couple from attending a school function, no matter how immature other people might be about it. If we were a private school, then that would be something different. It would be illegal to stop them. They’ll just have to get over it. If both parents from both of them support them they’ll be allowed in. The problem will be once their off school grounds. We already have three teachers that are homosexual, though none have come out publicly.” She said with a smile at Axl.

                “We…we do? Who?” he asked, sounding outraged.

                “That’s none of our business. Of the few reports possible student teacher inappropriate relations we have, none are the three that are homosexual. That’s as far as I’m willing to go…those three along with ten other teachers’ will be chaperoning the prom. Mr. Grant, we have to let Axl and his boyfriend come to the prom together. It’s just the way the world is changing.” She finished.

                Axl looked between the two of them. They didn’t say anything but he could tell there was quite a bit of tension. He felt now there was no way they’d not be allowed to attend. Looking back at the Mr. Grant, he noticed the look on his face. He recognized it as thinking quickly. After a few moments, he looked up and pulled out another folder from underneath the first one. Closing his eyes, he knew that it was the disciplinary records. It seemed the principle was trying to find a reason to stop them…even if it meant digging up times he’d been in trouble. He tried to think of the last time he got in trouble and was relieved when the frown on Mr. Grants face deepened. He’d been pretty darn good since early fall, which was saying something.

                “Well…seeing as I can’t find any issues, you and your boyfriend can come…but if you get in any trouble between now and next week I’ll revoke the decision. Good day.” He said, then nodded at the councilor and finally left the room.

                “He’s going to do something that will cause me to get into trouble.” He said allowed, feeling his heart sink.

                “He wouldn’t do that Axl.” She said kindly.

                “You saw the look he gave me…the way he was trying to stop me from coming…” he said miserably.

                “It won’t happen Axl. I’m a witness. He won’t be able to do it. Relax, and look forward to your prom date.” She said with a bit of excitement.

                “Thanks.” He said, feeling somewhat stunned.

                “Thanks!” he said again, feeling like electricity was running through his body.

                “Axl!” she called as he was half out the door.

                “Hmm?” he looked back at her.

                “Be on your best behavior. We don’t want to give them any chance to deny you this.” She said seriously.

                “Kay.” He turned and headed out into the hall, instantly wanting to goof off just to see if he could get away with it.

                Instead, he made his way to the last class of the day. Shawn and Darren would be there, waiting to see what the verdict was. They both had insisted that if he wasn’t allowed to bring Blaine, he should go public with everything. Part of him wished to God he’d never have to tell anyone about how he was…gay. He supposed he could be called bi since he still found chicks hot, but lately he’d found himself checking out the guys in school more and more. He’d be wondering how thick their pubes were, if their hole was tight, if they were uncut, if they liked their pits sucked. Suddenly, he looked down and noticed his very obvious hard on. Quickly rearranging his dick, he entered the class as the bell rang and sat himself between his two best friends.

                “How’d it go?” asked Shawn, leaning over.

                “Good.” He said, glancing over at Darren who looked sulky.

                “So…we don’t have to form a protest or anything?” Shawn went on, his face a slightly pink color Axl hadn’t noticed before.

                “What’s going on?” he asked them, thankful it was just a study period so they could talk.

                “We were just wondering where we’re going to go out to eat before prom.

                “Oh…” he said, feeling awkward.

                Both of them would be taking a chick to the prom. Darren would be taking Tracy and Shawn, Eva. Axl really hadn’t talked to them often, though they were pretty. He had totally forgotten to ask Blaine what they would do. Would it bother Eva and Tracy to accompany a gay couple in public? Looking around, he saw that the teacher was lecturing someone by her desk about something to do with books. For a few moments, he spaced out, gathering his thoughts.

                “Are Eva and Tracy aware of…. you know?” he asked, looking between them.

                “Yep.” Said Shawn without the slightest hint of anything being wrong.

                “Yeah…” he said Darren from the other side.

                “” Yeah…””? he asked, feeling nervous about the coming response.

                “She knows, “Darren quietly, but in a way that he didn’t want to explain further.

                “She doesn’t want to come with us in a group or something?” Shawn asked, turning his head and looking at Darren full in the face.

                Though he felt dread in the answer, Axl also noticed Shawn’s face turning pink as Darren finally locked eyes with him. Sighing inwardly, he resolved to talk to them about what was going on. They’d been acting weird for a while now. It seemed they were colder toward each other and was always on guard. He didn’t know why they just wouldn’t say they liked eachother….it was so obvious. All three had planned to do the kinky stuff for Blaine this afternoon since Shawn’s mom wouldn’t be home for a while. Maybe he wouldn’t have to say anything once they were getting busy. That usually would break the barrier between them. Axl didn’t think they’d done anything together since that last time. These thoughts actually made him relax a bit about what Tracy thought about their group.

                “She just…she doesn’t really approve…saying it was wrong and what not. She promised not to tell anyone and then after prom it won’t matter. I really didn’t want to take her to tell the truth…” he said, breaking eye contact and looking down.

                “Who’d you want to take?” Axl asked, him watching Shawn’s face out the corner of his eye.

                “No one I guess. I didn’t go to last years’ prom so I really don’t care much.” He explained.

                As the bell rang and school let out, Axl told them he’d come over to Shawn’s around four thirty or five. First he needed to talk to someone. The realization that everyone was going to find out about him after prom kept floating around in his head. There would be no more hiding, everyone would know. He was one of the coolest guys in school so it would be a big deal. His heart was racing the entire way home and he kept thinking about how Darren’s date didn’t really want to go with them for it. He’d known her for quite some time and she was alright and they’d always gotten along fine. Now he came to think of it, she had been rather cold to him lately and barely talked at all. He hadn’t even noticed the change until Darren’s conversation.

                His moms’ car was in the driveway and he was so glad it was just her at home. Already he felt tightness building in his chest and he a prickling in the corner of his eyes. He was getting mad at himself because he could already feel the building up of tears, and that he couldn’t stop them. Even taking deep breathes didn’t help much. Finally, as he looked at himself in the rearview mirror and noticed a couple of tears trailing down his cheeks, he was able to pull it together. He finally wiped them away and no more fell as he exited the car. Through the front door, his mom was sitting in the small armchair watching tv. He remembered it was the exact same place she’d been sitting when he was dumped a while back by that chick. Sighing, he dropped his bag and sat down on the floor next to her, feeling the tears well up again.

                “Everyone’s gunna know about me mom.” He burst out.

                “None of that matter’s Axl. We all love you and so do your friends.” She soothed.

                “Yeah…but I’m the most popular guy at school….so everything will be ten times worse than if I was just a loser or dork like the rest of them. Darren’s date doesn’t even want to hang out with us…I’ve known her forever and got along great. But I just found out what she really thinks and noticed she’s been cold for a while now. It’s not like I chose to be this way!” he finally said angrily.

                “Of course you didn’t. That’s not something you have a choice about. You’d think with all the crap gays take that if it was a choice they’d just be straight. Who wants to be treated like that. Why would they choose to be treated that way instead of just choosing a path that was the easiest? It’s nonsense and people should realize that. I think eventually it will, but not for some time. Blaine did offer that he wouldn’t mind if you took a girl to this prom you know. If you’re that wor---“she began but was cut off.

                “NO!” he said adamantly, wiping away the tears furiously. “I love him and am not shamed of being with him. It’s just that it hurts to hear people condemn us because it’s “wrong” and that it’s a “choice”. It’s not that easy. But everything is just hitting me mom…it’s all just becoming real and I’m freaking the hell out. What’s it going to be like with everyone staring at us. How will they treat him?” he said, looking up and surprised to see a smile forming. “What?”

                “You just went from worried about your own feelings to only worried about how people would treat Blaine, That’s very unselfish of you Axl. I’m pretty darn proud of you at the moment. You’re growing up and I’m so happy I can actually respect what kind of a man you’re becoming. Ignore the others, You’re not alone. You have some great friends to help you. Shawn and Darren have been by your side and have never wavered have they?” she asked warmly.

                “No…they’ve been cool about it all. They’re determined to make sure we’re all going to have a good time. I talked to the councilor earlier today and she said that the administration can’t stop a same sex couple from attending the prom. Mr. Grant just happened to be going over the list of those attending that don’t go to our school. So he just came into the office and thought it was a joke. He made it clear he was not comfortable that I’m bring a guy to prom. He was trying to find a way to bar us but the councilor said he couldn’t because we’re a public school. He even brought my disciplinary record, prepared to hold us back do to my bad behavior.” He said, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch.

                “So what…now you can’t go?” she asked, her voice getting a bit heated.

                “No.” he smiled, “that’s the thing. I haven’t got in trouble once since before I started dating Blaine, which was last September so he couldn’t use that as an excuse.”

                “Well…that’s something I would have never believed…” she smirked, “you haven’t been in trouble at all for months now…how are your grades?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

                Furloughing his brow, he thought and realized how much better they were compared to years past.

                “A couple of A’s, the rest all B’s except for one C.” he blinked and looked down at his lap, stunned.

                “Well…I tell you…. I’m even more proud of you. Still feel down and out?” she asked, with a squeeze to his arm.

                Feeling a smile form and shook his head and actually sat up and crawled atop her and gave her a big hug, despite her saying he was too big for this and that he was crushing her legs.

                ***

                “The laptop on?” he asked, walking into Shawn’s room, noticing a brighter than normal light positioned above the bed.

                “It looks like a set from a porno!” he heard Blaine’s voice.

                Walking in front of the lap top, he looked at a small window with Blaine sitting on his own bed, completely nude, though he was soft. Axl eyed him, feeling his own member stir. Giving a wink, Blaine fell onto his back, hands behind his head. Axl resisted the urge to approach the lap top and lick the screen to get at Blaine’s pits. Suddenly there was a blindfold over his eyes and all he could see was blackness. Grinning, he felt his zipper being pulled down and a hand gripping his ass. Another hand, a larger one reached under his shirt and slid up his torso. He let out a gasp as he felt his right nipple squeezed.

                 A moment later his jeans were pulled down and dropped to the floor, followed by his boxers. At the same time, his shirt was pulled off him, leaving him completely nude in the room.

                “Man…” he heard Blaine’s voice. “Look at that cock…already precum leaking out of his piss slit.”

                He didn’t know why, but he was so turned on he felt he might burst. Suddenly a tongue entered his open mouth. With a moan he greeted it and wrestled with it. He guessed it was Darren because he didn’t have to tilt his head up. Feeling his cheeks pulled apart, he almost melted into Darren’s mouth as a tongue probed his hole. Then he felt a cock enter him completely. Letting out a roar, he fell forward. Darren just had time to catch him before he knew he would have knocked over the desk the lap top was sitting on. Though it hurt like hell, he widened his stance and continued to moan into Darren’s mouth as Shawn pummeled him from behind.

                “Such a tight pussy.” Shawn growled.

                Axl snorted, and heard the same thing from the lap top.

                “Take his place Darren.” He heard Blaine say.

                “Not yet.” Shawn said, speeding up.

                “Sorry…next, Shawn find that cock ring and put it on him so he can’t cum” Said Blaine.

                Smirking, Shawn pulled him back toward the bed as Darren’s mouth disappeared in front of him. With a reluctant sigh, Shawn gave him a one last hard thrust then he let him go. Trying to prepare himself for Darren’s monster cock, he felt large hands pull him back as he heard shuffling off to one side. Before he sat down, he was whirled around and pushed onto his knees. Two large hands gripped his head and was pulled forward. Automatically opening his mouth, he took in as much of Darren as he could. A large head slick with precum was what he wrapped his lips around.

                “Shit…” Darren groaned, trying to push Axl’s head as far down as possible.

                He couldn’t get much more than around half the length into his mouth before he was coughing. Below he felt something cold pushed down his own member. Unprepared, he gave a slight gasp and then a groan as one, then the other of his nuts was pulled through the metal ring. Almost immediately he felt his dick get even harder as the blood was restricted from escape. There was a flick to his nuts that made him yelp, and then another. It seemed Shawn was…he let out another hiss as a bit harder flick hit his dick this.

                “That’s good, but you don’t have to do much more of that. I know from experience that it hurts…so…lay off…for a little bit.

                Relieved, he went back to bobbing his head up and down Darren’s member, listening to what sounded like slapping coming from the laptop. Knowing that it was Blaine jerking off, he wanted to watch. Abruptly, he felt Shawn reach down and actually lift him into the air by his thighs. His feet dangled as he felt his body began moving forward over what he was sure was the edge of the bed. A hard flick to the head of his dick made him gasp. Darren chuckled but didn’t flick him again. At first he thought Shawn was just going to lower him over Darren’s dick but he kept going until he felt a tongue lick his nuts and travel through the thick patch of hair between them and his hole.

                “Oh….” He let out, shaking as Darren’s tongue probed him.

                “Feel good baby?” he heard Blaine ask.

                “Fuck yeah…” he moaned.

                “You want Darren to fuck you?” he heard.

                “Yes.” He said, knowing how desperate he sounded.

                Suddenly he felt a dick enter him…but it wasn’t Darren’s, or Shawn’s. Automatically he knew it was the dildo of Blaine’s own uncut, slightly curved dick. Smiling and actually reaching down to pull his cheeks apart wider, he squeezed the rim around it. His body moved down a ways until he felt Darren suck his nuts and then his dick. He felt his own cum being held back, urging to erupt. That wasn’t going to happen as he realized the cock ring wouldn’t allow it. The dildo pounded him faster than ever before due to the fact that the rest of the body wasn’t there to restrict the speed.

                “Blaine…” he moaned weakly as the toy was pulled out of him.

                “Get ready.” He heard, and he barely had time to prepare before he was lowered onto Darren’s large cock.

                “God you’re so tight.” He heard Darren, who was already fucking him fast.

                “Screw this.” He heard Shawn.

                He felt his body pushed forward and found he was laying across Darren’s chest. Not quite sure what was happening, he leaned in and started kissing Darren. Their bodies were yanked toward the edge of the bed. After a brief pause, Darren grunted into his mouth as he felt his body shake. Shawn was now fucking Darren with his ass hanging off the edge of the bed. A couple seconds later and Darren resumed his fucking, even faster.

                “Blaine…I know we agreed to cum inside Axl first…but I’m gunna do it to Darren instead…and I want him to cum in me before he cums in Axl. It’s not a request…it’s what is going to happen.” He said furiously.

                “Fuck!” he heard Shawn yell and there was no more moving.

                Lips still pressed against each other, he felt Darren smiling. He mumbled something but he could understand what. It became rather urgent and suddenly Axl’s hole was empty and he was laid on his side on the bed next to Darren. There was a quick scramble and the shaking of the bed intensified. Though he couldn’t see what was going on, his ears picked up a few words.

                “Faster.” He heard Shawn whisper.

                “I…” Darren paused and didn’t say anything more as the bed jerked two more times before ending after a third bounce.

                “You good?” he barely heard Shawn ask Darren.

                “Yeah…you?” came the reply even softer.

                “Um….I don’t want to sound unsympathetic…but Axl’s hole isn’t being pounded…and it needs to be. Fuck him hard and shoot your loads inside him…no mercy!” Blaine ordered, sounding a bit off put, but still with a bit of humor.

                “Sorry.” They said together.

                Axl was smirking into the darkness as he was turned onto his belly. Now splayed eagle, he felt his arms and legs being tied down. Someone grabbed his hair and his head was yanked up. He opened his mouth, ready to accept a cock but instead he felt a ball gag inserted. Hearing the sound of slapping coming from the lap top, it seemed Blaine was jerking off again. Blaine’s cock was thrust inside of him without warning, causing him to yelp and then groan as his hole was pounded without mercy. It was pulled out and Shawn thrust inside him without a break in the action. He pushed his ass up higher, wanting more. It disappeared after only a few thrusts.

                He waited for Darren to enter but it was once again Blaine fucking him. It was pulled out and yet again Shawn fucked him, harder this time. Finally, Darren pounded him even harder. Darren shook and he felt hot liquid erupt inside him. He let out a silent scream as his own cum was still kept from release. Blaine’s cock pushed inside him. He could feel the extra skin actually moving up and down the shaft before it was pulled out. Shawn ended the session. Instead of speed, he went for force. His entire length left his hole each time he pulled back before plunging inside him again. Speeding up, Shawn finally came to a halt, twitching as he added his own seed to Darren’s now covering every inch of his interior.

Blaine’s cock thrust into him a couple more times while his limbs were untied. His body was flipped and he looked up into the black nothingness. The ball gag was removed and the dildo entered his mouth. Automatically, he used his tongue to separate the foreskin from the head. There was actually a pocket of cum inside that had left with the dildo. Still hot and sweet, he sucked every drop he could off the surface until he could taste no more. His blindfold has yanked and he squinted his eyes from the brightness of the above him.

Blaine was watching him from the lap top, grinning at his expression. Shawn and Darren had almost the same look, but there was a lot more exhaustion than anything else. Axl eyed Shawn, then looked down at his member with a clear order. Sighing, he nodded and sat down in front of him, but to the side so Blaine could see. Darren crawled up behind him and lifted his arms and began tonguing at his pits. Shaking, Axl thrust into Shawn’s hands, but the ring was just too tight. Blaine looked over and Shawn and gave a nod.

With a clip, Shawn unlocked the ring. Darren’s tongue continued to suck at his pit. Blaine winked, then came, cum sprinkled over his chest. Axl’s vision went white as the buildup was released. His hips thrusted into the air, releasing the largest amount of cum he had ever had at once. It seemed like it was a water fountain, gushing white seed flew in every direction, covering his entire body along with Shawn and Darren’s as he collapsed in a state of unbridled euphoria.


	66. Prom: Orson, Part 1 Ready

 

“Youch!” he blurted, rubbing the spot over his heart where Axl had stuck the pin from the boutonniere into his skin.

                “Sorry.” He said shakily.

                Though Blaine knew Axl had tried to prepare for this, it was something else to have to go through it. It almost looked like Axl was about to pass out. Reaching out, Blaine took his hand and held it over his heart. Calming, Blaine smiled at him, watching the tension lessen until a smile formed. Leaning in, he rubbed their noses together and finally let go of his hand. He was fully aware that anyone who drove down the street where Axl’s house was would see them. Shawn was walking over with his date, Eva. Grinning, Blaine nodded to him, but then gave another hiss as the pin once more poked him.

                “You can poke me later…” he said, before he could stop himself.

                Axl’s face turned red but he seemed pleased. Shawn snorted, and his date covered her mouth and looked around. Blaine closed his eyes in relief when he discovered neither of Axl’s parents were close enough to hear. Mike was sitting on the porch with a can of beer. Nancy, Shawn’s mom, was standing over by Axl’s car talking to Frankie. He had been informed that Nancy had just been told last week about Axl being with Blaine. At first, as usual, she thought it was a joke. But when she discovered it was true, she had acted flustered, but not unsupportive. Blaine suspected that Shawn had softened her up about the whole situation.

                Finally giving a relieved grunt, the navy blue and white boutonniere snapped into place. Axl stepped back and looked him up and down. A smirk formed and he quickly glanced down to Blaine’s crotch, then quickly away. Personally, he’d have liked to go commando tonight, but he felt there would be too much tension in the air to even think about fooling around. Still, he wanted to do a little something later tonight. Once everything settled down would be the ideal time to make the move.

                As he stared at Axl in his tux for even a few moments, he felt his member harden slightly. Axl looked so fucking hot. Axl had trimmed his hair just a bit…still long enough to keep him in place as he fucked him from behind. He wore Haitian black slacks and a single breasted peak lapel jacket. A shiny navy blue satin vest with a matching bow tie. The boutonniere was a ruddy purple with white tulips. His own tuxedo’s slacks and jacket was black, with a shiny purple vest the same color as the purple on Axl’s boutonniere. Instead of a bow tie, he wore a regular tie that was the same purple as the vest. His boutonniere was just like Axl’s except that the white tulips were surrounded with the navy blue color of Axl’s vest.

                Eva was slightly leaning against Shawn with a small smile looking them up and down. She seemed not bothered in the least by the gay couple in front of them. Shawn’s slacks and jacket were the same style as Axl’s except for the long lavender tie. The boutonniere was a dark purple rose with a two smaller roses the color of a mango. Eva’s dress was strapless, the top half a dark pink and the bottom belled out into a dark orange the color of the small rose on Shawn’s boutonniere. Darren would be meeting them at the restaurant in fifteen minutes or so with his date. Blaine had never been there but Axl raved about it. He’d went on about how they could never go due to the price of the food so expensive. Blaine was determined to make Axl’s night as easy as possible.

                Though he looked calm, Blaine could see the worry in Axl’s eyes. Frankie and Nancy slowly made their way over to the group of teens. Nancy had kind eyes and Shawn’s nose looked a lot like hers. Walking up to him, she reached out her hand and he shook it enthusiastically She glanced between them and finally smiled at Axl. As if encouraged by Nancy’s acceptance, he reached over and took Blaine’s hand. Pulling him in, Axl’s seemed to loosen up. Feeling incredibly happy, he leaned against Axl’s side and rested his head on his shoulder. Smile softening even more, she backed up and stood next to Frankie. Tilting his head slightly, Axl looked him in the eye.

                “You OK Axl?” he whispered, giving his hand a squeeze.

                “I love you.” He said, just as softly, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

                “Hey now!” said Shawn with a wink.

                “Leave them alone.” Eva chided him, “they can kiss if they want to.”

                “Umm…” Blaine chuckled, “he’s just teasing us. We know how he feels about us.” He told her.

                “Have you been giving them a hard time Shawn?” asked Nancy, sounding a bit worried.

                “No!” Blaine told her earnestly. “He’s a great guy. He really is. I don’t know what you did when raising him but whatever you did, you did right.”

                Looking rather relieved, she looked over at her son and gave him a nod.

                “Alright! Time for pictures!” Frankie said,                             

                Axl groaned loudly. They’d already had taken quite a few…when Blaine pulled up, when he got out of his car, when he came to the front door, when they put on the boutonnieres. Still, he didn’t mind a few more, especially since she discovered that the camera had no film. It had been a total waste of time. They had been told to take a nice one while at the actual prom. He hadn’t been told what the theme would be to the Orson prom. Next Saturday, they would attend his prom in Lima. At McKinley, the theme was voted on and it was “Starry Night”. Being vice president of the student council, he had already helped make all the stars that would hang from the ceiling. European landscapes would be lining the walls while there would be a large moon hanging over the entrance to the building.

                Shawn and Axl walked over to stand in front of the garage. Nancy and Frankie looked at them and she finally told them to go stand on the steps that led from the driveway to the front porch. They repositioned them into so many poses that Blaine himself started to get annoyed. By this point, Axl was already complaining loudly. Finally, Shawn let them know they were going to be later for their dinner reservation. Reluctantly, Frankie and Nancy relented. Mike finally stood and came over to them and just looked down. Blaine felt almost like an ant and wondered how on earth Axl wasn’t the same height as his dad.

                “Be careful. If anyone gives you...any trouble, just ignore them. Call them something back if necessary.” He instructed.

                “We don’t want them to get in trouble.” Frankie told Mike.

                “Well they’ve got to stand up for themselves. They’re aware tonight will change everything for them…well...” he paused smiling at Blaine before returning to Axl. “It’ll be different for Axl. Luckily you’re pretty popular so you can get away with more than most.” He finished.

                “Have fun and stay safe.” Frankie said, pulling Axl in for a hug.

                “Ugh!” he said, taking a step back.

                She turned and hugged Blaine, who hugged her back without any protest. Axl reached out and pulled at Blaine’s hand until he was out of his mom’s arms. She waved, standing next to Nancy as his dad went back inside with a single nod. Sliding into the driver’s seat, Blaine started the car and waited for Shawn and Eva to pull out in their own car. They had decided to take separate cars so each couple could leave the prom whenever they wished. Axl got in and glanced at his house, a strange look written across his face.

                “You gunna be OK Ax?” Blaine asked, concerned.

                “As long as I’m with you I’ll be alright. Just…” he paused, chewing on his lip for a moment. “I’m scared.” He finally said.

                “I won’t let anyone hurt you. If they do they’ll be fucking sorry.” He said savagely, staring blankly past Axl.

                “Thanks.” He said quietly, which was interrupted by the loud gurgle of his stomach.

                “Let’s eat. We’re going to be late.” He said, starting to follow Shawn down the road.

                “I know. Hopefully Darren and Tracy can hold the table. It won’t be for long at all.

                “What’s Tracy like” he asked after a few moments of silence.

                “Not really sure…I don’t talk to her much but I do know she doesn’t approve of being gay. She won’t bother us or anything, just doesn’t want to watch us having a go at each other.” he said with a smirk.

                “Well…we’ve gotta do something tonight. You’re just too sexy in that tux to be left alone.” He said.

                “No kidding. You wearing underwear or going commando” he asked, but reached over and squeezed his crotch.

                “Briefs…had to…stop that.” He laughed, swatting his hand away.

                “God I wanna fuck you.” Axl moaned, grabbing his own crotch.

                “Ax…come on now. Save it.” He said, though he felt like he could burst as well.

                Pulling into the parking lot of the restraint, he noticed Darren’s car parked kind of far off. Driving up to it, he saw Darren sitting upright. He didn’t see his date though. Wondering if Tracy had cancelled, he began to ask Axl what his thoughts were. But as he began to say something, a girls’ head popped up from Darren’s crotch. Feeling rather stunned, Blaine looked at Axl with alarm. Axl looked past him and starred at Shawn, who’s face looked devastated.

                “No.” Axl whispered, sounding hurt.

                “I don’t understand.” Blaine said, putting the car in park.

                “I thought…”Axl began, then shook his hand.

                “Didn’t you say he liked Shawn…” he asked, feeling puzzled.

                “He does like Shawn…and not just as a friend. He wants more but is too chicken to say it. Why the hell did he allow her to blow him?” he asked, looking at Blaine, anger in his eyes.

                “Yeah…but…doesn’t he like chicks?” he asked, remembering his supposed rules before they had the orgy a million years ago.

                “B…” Axl said, looking over at him, but couldn’t get any more out before Shawn and Eva opened their doors and climbed out of the car.

                “We did leave them waiting, and…come on, we’ll figure it out. Just watch how Darren and Shawn treat each other the rest of the night.” He said, before joining the others outside.

                Though he was sure Shawn was hurting, the scene had taken Axl’s mind off of what everyone would say once they saw them. He greeted Shawn, trying not to notice how red his face was. Shawn eyed him strangely, said hello to Tracy, then turned and walked toward the restaurant holding Eva’s hand. Axl stared at Darren with a hard eye, as if he wanted to say something. Shaking his head, Darren followed Shawn and Eva. Finally, Axl was just staring at the pair of them as they walked away. Not sure if Axl wanted to announce they were together, he walked on, though he wanted to hold his hand. Almost immediately, Axl took the hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked through the door.

                The waitress greeted them and showed them to their table, which just happened to be on the far side of the building. Blaine noticed that most of the diners were other kids dressed for prom. As they crossed the room, Blaine tried to pull his hand away from Axl. Tightening his grip, he followed the others through the open space. No one seemed to notice them holding hands at first. Most just nodded to their group and only after they passed, revealing their hands were joined did the focus change. Axl’s neck was almost brick red by the time they made it to the table. Before anyone sat down, Axl pulled Blaine to the furthest seat back, one which Tracy had been eyeing.

                Taking their seat, Axl and Blaine sat down before the others. Noticing all the people staring at them, Blaine didn’t mind until a few guys on the far side of the room actually stood up and looked over at them. Rolling his eyes, he took the menu from the waitress and knew what he was getting. Reaching down, Blaine took Axl’s hand, feeling it shake erratically. Using his thumb, he made small circles over Axl’s knuckles and into his palms. After a few moments, the shaking decreased, though he still felt uncomfortable. He’d been expecting Shawn and Darren to be talking and laughing, making up for the lack of talk from Axl. But that hope had evaporated as soon as Shawn recognized what had been happening in Darren’s car.

At a table far off to the left, there was a girl with a mess of thick bushy hair wearing some sort of dress that almost looked like it was made of velvet. She tilted her head to the side and locked eyes with him for a few moments. Blaine almost laughed because the act reminded him of Dany looking at him when she wanted some extra attention. Finally looking away, she began talking to her own date, someone who was instantly was recognizable, well sort of. At least the back of his head was anyways. Eli, the guy who he’d messed around with months ago and was the reason Kurt had broken up with him. He hadn’t fucked his hole, just the area between his thighs. Axl had explained that the guys’ real name was Brad. Deciding not to look over at the table again, he once more focused on his own table.

                Luckily, Tracy was really good friends with Eva so they struck up the conversation. After what felt like an eternity, Shawn and Darren began to talk. Finally, Axl joined them and Blaine began to breathe easy. There were still other kids continually looking over at the group. Feeling less edgy, he looked around, noting those who seemed to be unhappy about two dudes being together. A few met his gaze, most seemed curious. Others seemed uneasy, but a couple actually looked angry. Bored, he reached over and rested his hand on Axl’s thigh. They’d gotten so use to fooling around when they weren’t alone, Axl acted as if nothing had happened.

                When Axl reached out and grabbed a roll, he sat back down a few inches closer to where Blaine’s hand was. Taking the hint, he slid his hand further up his thigh and rested it a top Axl’s crotch. He couldn’t help grin as he felt how hard Axl was. Though he wanted to actually jerk him off, he hesitated. There were so many people around. He doubted he would be given a long enough opening to lean down and suck him. Just jerking him off through the clothing would have been fine with him except for the what the clothing was. He liked the smell of cum, but after a while it wasn’t something he enjoyed.

                He was on the verge of unzipping his slacks when the waitress brought their meal. Axl let out a disappointed huff as his hand pulled away. taking his plate from the waitress, he began to eat as if nothing had happened. Grinning, he took his own meal and ate as well. The sun began to sink, and the lighting in the building automatically adjusted. Soon, the whole group was laughing and talking as if they weren’t the center of attention. Watching Axl, Blaine felt his mood lift as the easy smile sprang to his lips as he looked over at him. Locking eyes, he dropped his fork and reached over and pulled him in. their lips met, and he felt the room get a little quieter.

                Pulling back, he glanced around. The four others at their own table acted as if nothing special had happened. Tracy looked a bit flustered, but she kept up her conversation with Eva. Other diners weren’t as laid back. A few tables away, a couple of guys were looking at each other, grimacing, while their dates giggled about something. Hearing a snort, Blaine shifted his gaze to a few feet away. A blonde haired guy wearing a white tux glared at him. After a moment, he lifted his hand and flipped him off above the table for the entire room to see. There were a few laughs and Blaine dropped his eyes, feeling angry.

                “Fuck off Adam.” Axl called, half rising.

                “Stop.” Blaine whispered, knowing this was what the other guy wanted, to make a scene.

                “Maybe later.” Said the guy with a smirk.

                “Let’s go.” Said the blonde chick next to him, looking angry at the way he was treating Axl.

                Standing, he nodded and took her arm and made his way to the counter to pay. The girl turned to Axl and mouthed “sorry”. Axl waved at her, giving an understanding smile. That was pretty much the end of their dinner. Blaine didn’t really feel very hungry anymore. Darren and Shawn were both watching Axl and Blaine, concern written across their faces. Acting as if nothing had happened, Axl looked at the menu and actually asked for desert when everyone else at the table had declined. Smiling faintly, Blaine suddenly felt a bit hungrier so he ordered a piece of red velvet cake.

                “Hey, we’re gunna head to the gym.” Said Shawn, rising and pulling back Eva’s chair.

                “Yeah, to make sure no one has anything mean planned. We’ll watch out for you bro.” Darren agreed, copying Shawn’s action for Tracy.

                “Ight. See you in a bit.” Axl said, handing the menu to the waitress.

                They nodded and walked to the counter, behind another group of teens.

                “Are you OK?” Axl asked, looking at Blaine worriedly.

                “I’m fine. Are you?” he asked, knowing Axl was on edge.

                “I guess…B…Don’t leave my side once we get there…l don’t want anyone to hurt you.” He said seriously.

                “I’ll be fine. I’ve been in quite a few situations where things have gotten ugly really quickly. We don’t have to go to the prom. Axl, you don’t have to do this.” He said, reaching out and taking his hand.

                “No. I _do_ have to do this. I’ll just have to get used to dealing with others our age. You know…” he said thoughtfully, “being around older people or kids doesn’t bother me.”

                “Yeah…” Blaine agreed, “this generation of kids will actually be used to seeing couples of the same sex so often it won’t be anything new.”

                “And old people won’t be around for as long as we will.” He said cheerfully.

                Blaine laughed, and picked up his fork at the sight of his pie on the way over.

                “You two are so cute together. My brothers’ gay and is actually a freshman. I’ll tell him that if two guys can go to the same prom together, and one of them is actually one of the most popular kids in the school, it’s Ok for anyone to be gay.” She said with a broad smile.

                “Thanks…how do you know I’m a popular guy?” Axl asked, intrigued.

                “I’ve been to some games to watch my brother and it seems you’re always one of the players that get a lot of time to play. That usually means you’re pretty popular. Plus, he has a huge crush on you.” She winked, then walked away.

                Blaine looked at Axl, grinning at the look of surprise and pride he was experiencing.

                “Wanna fuck?” Axl asked suddenly, looking over as Blaine took a bite of cake.

Choking, he looked up, tears streaming down his face as the food went down the tube without being chewed on. Reaching out, he picked up his drink and brought it to his lips to wash the food down. Acting as if there was nothing wrong at voicing his question, he took a bite of his own food. Raising his eyebrows as he chewed, he looked back over and tilted his head waiting for the answer. Wiping away the tears, Blaine looked Axl up and down with consideration. Putting down his glass, Blaine leaned in.

“No…but I wouldn’t mind jerking you off really quick…” he winked.

“Well…just make sure you swallow my entire load…don’t want to mess up my slacks.” He nodded, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, then stood and went to the counter to pay for both of them.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine noticed that Axl had just made a mess on his sleeve. Taking a last bite, he pulled out his wallet and put some money down for a tip. Usually, his tips were the standard 15 to 20 %, but he upped the amount to 25%. Satisfied, he rose and joined Axl just as the payment was completed. Blaine pulled the restaurant door open, letting Axl exit first. The walk to the car gained speed until they reached it. Sliding into the driver and passenger seats he started the car and drove out of the parking lot and headed for a secluded location.

“Let’s just go park in the lot by the gym B. There’s a nice stand of trees close by.” Axl said, rubbing his crotch.

“The one’s you blew me when I came to your football game?” he grinned, remembering the feel of Axl’s lips around his cock while he held onto the shoulder pads of his football uniform.

                “Yeah…I wanna suck on your foreskin.” Axl said enthusiastically.

                “Stop, I’m already hard as hell and don’t want an accident.” He said, feeling his hard on pushing against his briefs.

                Pulling into the school parking lot, Blaine parked as close to the trees as he could. He noticed there were quite a few other people standing outside the building, but none were close enough to see what they were going to be doing. Turning the car off, he opened the door and stood, pulling his keys out of the ignition and placing them in his pocket. Looking at his console, he tried to think if he needed anything else. Hands clamped down on his hips, making him jump. Behind him, he heard Axl chuckle, then felt his groin press into his ass. A hand slid over his crotch, gripping him through the fine fabric of the slacks.

                Not really caring if he was missing anything else, he backed up and closed the car door. Glancing up at the bustle around the entrance to the building, he felt relieved when he couldn’t discern if they were being watching. The hand disappeared, along with the press of Axl’s crotch. Missing the contact, he turned and followed Axl’s form until he was covered in shadow. Immediately, Axl pulled him close, pressing his lips against his own.

                Moaning, he forced his tongue into Axl’s mouth as he felt his zipper being pulled down. Axl’s hand gripped his cock through his underwear and began to maneuver the length through the opening in the front. Suddenly the chilly air wafted over his exposed member. Pushing his finger between the head of his cock and his foreskin, Axl pushed it down until the cold covered the entire head. Making to go to his knees, Blaine held him in place. He knew that it would be obvious why he’d have dirt on his knees. The word would have surely reached the entire assembly of people going to the prom. They would be looking for anything to tear them down.

                “Just jerk me until I’m close.” He whispered, reaching out and pulling Axl’s zipper down as well.

                “Tell me when you’re about to cum.” Axl said, tightening his hold.

                “You do the same.” He said, pushing Axl’s briefs down and pulling his cock out over them instead of through the small opening.

                He grunted, thrusting into Axl’s hand as his speed increased. Shifting his position, Blaine turned so he could see the entrance in the distance, making sure no one would sneak up on them.

                “Faster.” Axl moaned, his voice unsteady.

                “Feel good?” he breathed, biting at his lip.

                “Oh...I’m ready…hurry.” He gasped with a plea.

                Blaine had wanted to say “already?” but he knew he didn’t’ have time. Squatting, he wrapped his lips around the head of Axl’s dick just as a hot salty rope of cum hit the back of his throat. Axl shook, letting go of Blaine’s member as he had to hold onto his shoulders so he wouldn’t fall down. Pushing his face forward, he kept going until he felt the thick forest of pubes rest against his nose. With a final shudder, Axl took a step back, still jerking from the orgasm. Panting, he looked down at Blaine as he made sure to get every bit of cum out of his cock. Swatting his face away, apparently it was now too sensitive to do more.

                Grinning, he stood back up and reached out his hand. Guiding Axl’s hand, he placed it back onto his uncut dick. After a few moments, Axl was composed enough to actually put his now soft dick away while using the other hand to do a twisting motion. With every twist, his foreskin was pulled back over his head, rubbing against his frenulum. Proud of how good Axl was at playing with dick, he guessed he needed to speed up the progress. Though he loved the feeling, he was nowhere near close enough, and they needed to get a move on. At least ten minutes had passed since they’d parked and he knew they’d be interrupted if they waited much longer.

                “Here, I’ll get close.” He said, gently pushing Axl’s hand away and pumping his dick fast and hard, using his other hand to reach down and grip his nuts through his clothing.

                “You look so hot jerking yourself off.” Axl chuckled, making sure to stay close.

                “Kay.” He said, feeling the tingle that precluded the surge of his release.

                Axl pushed his hand out of the way and leaned down. Lips closed around his member and he slightly felt Axl’s tongue pushing against the underside of his head. Blaine shook and stumbled forward a couple of steps as he came. There was a pleased groan from below as his seed landed onto Axl’s tongue. Thrusting forward a couple more times, he finally slowed and looked down at Axl. Through the darkness he thought he saw a wink. Pulling back, Axl sucked at every inch of his member, spending a longer time on his foreskin then the rest of his dick. Grunting, Axl pushed himself up and tucked Blaine’s member back into its cage.

                “I love you so much.” Blaine said, leaning forward and giving Axl a swift kiss on the cheek.

                “Nuh uh, I want to taste myself…please insert your tongue into my mouth.” he said.

                Blaine let out a loud snort and did just that. The mixture of their combined juice was really good, a bit saltier than usual but that was alright. Sighing, he stepped back and looked toward the school. There were only two or three other people standing outside the school, and they were looking in the opposite direction, presumably toward the parking lot entrance. Reaching out, he felt Axl’s fingers intertwined with his own and they slowly walked out of the shadows and toward the school.

                With every step, Axl slowed and seemed to shake a bit more. Coming to a halt, he turned and looked at Axl. His eyes were wide and he looked ready to bolt. Chest heavy, Axl took a step forward but didn’t go any further. Smiling softly, Blaine turned and tried to pull Axl back toward the car. There was no way he was going to subject Axl to this when it was clear he wasn’t ready. From behind, a car’s engine revved as two beams of light washed over them. Turning, Blaine watched as the doors opened and four people stood. When the group was a few yards away, Blaine recognized the lead guy as the one who had flipped him off in the restaurant. There was a snicker, but Blaine couldn’t see his face because of the dark.              

                Suddenly, Axl straightened and gripped his hand and pulled him towards the entrance of the gym. Though he guessed the only reason Axl was leading him into the building was because he didn’t want to look weak in front of someone who had irked him earlier. He couldn’t help but be proud of Axl as he pulled him in even closer where he could hear how calm his breathing was. Along the sidewalk was a red carpet lined with fake lampposts leading up to a large fake arch over the doorway that looked like the Paramount Theater arch in Hollywood. Looking through the windows of the door, Shawn gave a relieved grin as recognized them. Blaine wanted to open the door, but was afraid it would make everyone think Axl was the chick in the relationship. Instead, Shawn pushed it open and they entered.

                “Hello Axl.” Said a lady in a nice dress.

                “Hi. This is Blaine…my boyfriend.” He replied, voice raised a bit louder than necessary.

                “Nice to meet you Blaine.” She said, reaching out and shaking his hand.

                “Ditto.” He grinned, squeezing Axl’s hand a bit harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Axl's picture at the Orson prom.   
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/044fede25e65e47d7415e9212f2f7db5/tumblr_o62iujcKbu1u5win2o6_1280.jpg


	67. Prom: Orson Part 2 "Hero"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what Blaine and Axl, Ben, Darren, and Shawn look like in their tuxes, I've posted pictures of them on my tumblr site...
> 
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/0121c809653667efd2f667a65dc5828d/tumblr_o62iujcKbu1u5win2o2_250.jpg

Behind her, a large middle aged guy dressed in a suit nodded at them, though his smile was a bit forced. At the table off to the right, was a sign telling new entrants to sign in. Axl took the lead and signed. Blaine looked around, noticing quite a few people were looking at them curiously. Darren was sitting near his date close to one of the large round tables. She stood off to the right, talking to Eva and another girl. He seemed to be staring at Shawn, who was pointedly not looking at him. Axl nudged him and he jumped. Feeling stupid, he took the pen and signed, trying to ignore the chuckles from whoever was behind him.

Right next to the list of names, another piece of paper sat for those who wanted to take photos. Each person would be given a number and when it was called you were to go to a certain area right outside the gym. Axl had already signed their name and was given the number thirty. Glancing further at the list, Blaine noticed a line that was labeled groups. Again, Axl had taken another number. He guessed he wanted a picture with Darren, Shawn and their dates as well. Pulling on the little tab, he looked down at the number thirty-nine.

                Finished, he walked next to Axl and they made their way over to the table Darren was sitting at. Taking Axl’s hand he looked around at everyone, who was pretty much staring at them. A few guys across the large floor pointed and made hand gestures that was clearly depicting someone jerking off. A few others held their hands to the mouths and poked their tongues into their cheeks as if giving a blow job. Blaine had thought he’d be the one that would have to support Axl, but at the moment he felt small and weak. The back of his neck burned as he looked away and noticed what Darren was wearing.

                Normally, he would have noticed that when they had entered the restaurant to eat. But that had been pushed to the side with the realization that Darren was getting blown by a chick. It felt wrong, as if he were cheating on Shawn. He knew they weren’t a couple, and that they’d never come out to say it, but he knew they liked each other more than just friends. Though it was rather dark, he could make out the vest was a light green, almost like a turquoise color. Wearing a matching bowtie, his boutonniere was a single large white rose. Shawn and Darren shared a quick glance at each other, then looked away.

                He jumped as loud hip hop music began to play. Couples immediately began walking onto the dance floor. Axl looked back at him in question, he guessed it was about whether he wanted to dance at the moment. Though he wanted to, he wanted to wait a bit. First he wanted to get his bearings and study those around them. There were still a lot of kids staring at them, a mix of anger, disgust, surprise, and a few excited ones as well. Some of the guys, at least the hot ones seemed to all stand together and looked at Axl in disbelief. Blaine guessed they were the jocks and the most popular kids in the school. He wondered if he hadn’t come with Axl whether he’d be hanging out with them instead.

                “How’s it going?” Darren yelled as they took a seat next to him.

                “Well…as you can see, we’re pretty much the center of attention.” Axl yelled back.

                “Come on!” said a bossy voice, and Darren was pulled to his feet and drug out onto the dance floor by Tracy.

                “Let’s go.” Said Shawn, reaching out and walking with Eva and following them.

                “You OK?” Blaine asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his Axl’s shoulder.

                “I’ve been better, but I’m glad we came. I’m not really much of a dancer.” Axl shouted.

                “Really?” he laughed loudly, “you do have a dancers’ body you know?”

                “I doubt that.” He said, looking around.

                “Are those guys over there popular.” He pointed, and immediately wished he hadn’t because well over half of them were staring right at them.

                “Yeah. They’re all pretty cool…though at the moment they look rather mad.”

                “Wassup?” he heard from behind.

                Blaine jumped again and turned his head. Ben stood in a really nice white tux with a dark shiny green vest and long tie. Still not totally happy with him for messing around with Axl, he gave a slight nod. Smile faltering, Ben nodded to both of them and began to walk off alone. Biting his lip, he wondered whether he should go after him. Looking at Axl, he discovered he wasn’t really paying attention. The chick with the bushy hair and El—Brad was approaching them. Not really caring if anyone saw him, Blaine looked “Brad” up and down, trying to see why he had done stuff with him in the past. Well, one reason was because he had been horny as hell and was sick of using his own hand.

                “Hello.” Said the chick loudly, staring at him with open curiosity.

                “Uh, Hi.” Axl said, clearly on edge.

                “So…you’re gay?” she said, just as loudly not caring if anyone heard her.

                “Yeah…” he said, with a strange look on his face. “This is We—this is Ashley. She was my date last year. This is Blaine.” He said, shifting in his seat so Blaine could face her directly.

                “Your kind of cute…He looks like this guy who played a wizard in a musical I saw a few years ago.” She said, talking to Axl as if Blaine couldn’t reply by himself.

                “Thanks…I’m a member of Lima Ohio’s New Directions’ glee club. Other than that haven’t been in any musicals really.” He said, shifting his gaze to Brad, who nodded stiffly.

                “Well…I’m glad you found someone Axl. Brad’s my date so you don’t have to worry about me.” She said in a monotone.

                Turning, she walked away and onto the dance floor.

                “We call her “Weird Ashley” Axl said loudly, looking as they started to dance together.

                “So…that’s why you changed mid-sentence when you introduced her.” He wondered aloud.

                “Yep…I gotta pee. Wanna help me?” Axl said, standing.

                “Umm...” he laughed. “Not really, but I’ll follow you. I wanna talk to Ben.” He said, gazing off to the right where Ben stood next to a tall guy leaning against a wall.

                “Don’t beat him up B.” he said seriously, walking towards them.

                “I won’t, I just kind of feel bad for giving him a cold greeting a few minutes ago.” He explained, then noticed Ben kind of leaning into the guy, his hand hidden behind his back.

                “Is he?” he began, not believing what he thought was happening.

                “Yeah.” Axl laughed. “That’s Dean, Ben’s partner. He’s a PE teacher for the freshmen class.” They actually fucked several times during the school day.” He said, giving his hand a squeeze and walking into the restroom.

                “Umm…hi.” Blaine said, coming to stand next to Ben and Dean.

                “Hi.” Said Ben, looking a bit worried, while Dean looked perturbed.

                “Oh, keep doing it, I don’t care. I just wanted to say sorry for the cold greeting.” He said, giving him an apologetic smile.

                Ben’s face relaxed and gave him a large smile, showing off his perfectly white teeth. Dean also looked calmer. Blaine couldn’t help but glance down, watching Ben’s subtle hand movements. Shifting, Dean gently stepped aware, sweat shining on his brow. Grinning, Ben looked back and then forward again. It was obvious Dean had almost…well. Eyeing him, he could see why Ben liked him. He was very hot, though a bit older than he felt was right for a teen boy.

                “That’s the third time he almost came.” Ben chuckled, leaning in conspiratorially.

                “Ben!” Dean said, looking exasperated. “Don’t go talking…if anyone…I’d go to jail.” He finished.

                Sighing, Dean walked away and headed for the rest room. Blaine couldn’t help wondering if he was going to take care of business. He had just opened his mouth to ask Ben when he noticed a couple of guys walking toward them. Preparing himself, he tried to not panic as they came to a halt. They looked at each other, wordlessly trying to communicate. The one on the left was the blond guy that had flipped him off earlier. Next to him, the other guy had dark hair and was a bit taller than him.

                “So..” the blonde said, “Are you the chick, or is that Axl?” he asked, not bothering to keep his voice down.

                Blaine felt his face growing hot trying to figure out how he should respond.

                “You give good head?” said the dark haired guy.

                “None of your business.” He said coldly.

                “He has to be good at it.” Said Adam, “otherwise Axl wouldn’t be turning into a fag.”

                “Shut the fuck up.” Said Ben, anger making his voice shake.

                “What? You gay too?” asked the dark haired guy.

                “Yeah. I am. And I bet you’ll never get laid half as much as I already do.

                “That’s fine with me…I wouldn’t want my dick covered in shit from another dude’s ass.” he hissed.

                “You better walk away right the fuck now.” Said Axl, from behind the blonde guy.

                “Get the fuck away from me faggot!” said the blond, turning to face him.

                “Wait a minute…” said the other guy with a sneering voice, “at least get him to blow you first.” He mock whispered to Adam.

                By this point, the confrontation was starting to attractive a lot of attention. Quite a few of the jocks that were standing in the group started to come closer. Some girls looked worried and one was even making her way over to a group of adults. Guessing they were chaperone’s Blaine wanted to just walk away with Axl. However, he knew if he did walk away it would just fuel the flames. He was kind of impressed with Ben, who stood and looked at the other guys with defiance, his hands in fists down to his side.

                “Leave ‘em alone.” Said a guy from within the group of jocks.

                “What, you think it’s normal for another dude to like dick. It’s fucking sick!” said Adam, glaring at Blaine and Axl, but not at Ben.

                “Why do you care? It’s none of your business and it’s not hurting anyone.” He continued, taking a few steps forward.

                “it’s unnatural dude.” Said Adams’ companion. “They’re not normal and need to be sent away from the normal people.”

“Take that back.” Said the jock in a deadly whisper, walking up to the other two.

They stared at him in wonder. Blaine was also curious what had caused that reaction. By now, the dance floor had become still, no one was dancing at all. Darren was looking around frantically, as if trying to find someone.

“I won’t. I stand by it. It’s sick and if you support it—“he began, then was interrupted as the jock surged forward, but luckily was held back by the rest of the guys behind him.

“My little brother is gay you piece of shit.” He yelled, still trying to get at the two guys.

Axl had calmed down and had walked over next to Blaine. They said nothing but just stared around in, seemingly no longer the center of attention. Blaine was trying to read the two rude dudes faces. Both looked stunned and confused by what had just been said. Off to the right, a pretty girl stepped forward and looked around, her mouth opening to say something but nothing came out.

“I’m gay, what does it matter?” asked a voice from someone in the group of jocks.

A red headed guy stepped forward, looking scared and yet proud as everyone looked at him.

“I’m a lesbian.” The pretty girl on the right blurted.

All around Blaine, three or four other kids admitted they were gay. By the time all was said and done, the two idiots that had come over to harass them just backed away and stood together with a few others, clearly taken off guard by the revelations. Blaine smiled at the look Axl had on his face. He almost looked as if he was going to burst with excitement. Still, he did look off at the small group of kids who obviously felt the same way as Adam and the other guy from earlier.

“There’s a few in there that I considered to be great friends.” Axl said sadly, looking away and into Blaine’s eyes.

Seeing the pain there, he began to reach out to cup his cheek, then thought better of it. Axl gave him a smile that said he knew what he was about to do and appreciated it. A ballad started up and Blaine took Axl’s hand and led him out onto the dance floor. Aware of the stares, he ignored them and pulled Axl in as other couples surrounded them again. Slowly rotating, they made their way in an arc that eventually took them back to the table where Darren was sitting. Grimacing, Axl kissed him on the cheek as the song ended. He started to walk over to Darren, but looked back for permission when another slow song started again. Giving him a nod, he started to follow him.

“Um…” said a voice.

Turning, he was surprised to see Ben looking kind of awkward. Smirking, he tilted his head to the side to see what Axl was doing. Having just pulled a chair around, he sat in it backwards and was talking to his friend. Waving, Axl looked up at him. Pointing at Ben, he swayed side to side a couple of times and waited. After a slight hesitation, he gave a single nod with a half-smile. He winked at Axl but his attention had already returned to Darren. Ben obviously had been watching the exchange and began to drag him back out just as Blaine winked.

They took their positions and joined the other dancers. Blaine had let Axl take the role of the dominate partner when they danced slowly earlier. This time he took the lead with Ben. Smirking, he noticed the guilt Ben was obviously feeling. Leaning against the wall some ten yards behind Ben, Dean watched him warily. Though it was dark, he could just make out a smirk and a wink as they locked eyes for a few moments.   

“Sorry.” Ben whispered, looking away.

“I’m not going to pretend it didn’t piss me off.” Blaine said, hearing a bit of edge in his voice. “But Axl’s ass is undeniably the best hole in the entire world.”

“Well,” Ben grinned, “Dean’s ass is better. It may not be as hairy as Axl’s though.”

Blaine found himself looking up and studying Dean’s build.

“I can’t believe you’re a couple…he’s so much older than year dude.” Blaine said, returning his gaze back to Ben.

“There’s an interesting story there. He was dating my mom and…well.” he broke off, looking a bit strained. “I had just turned fifteen. Always horny you know. We hadn’t done much. But while he was asleep I crawled atop him and dropped.” He said, with a grimace.

“At fifteen?” he said, coming to a halt and looking back at Dean.

“Don’t stop moving or else he’ll discover I’m talking about him. I won’t lie, it hurt like hell. He’s not small at all.” He said, then paused and looked at something behind Blaine.

On edge, Blaine turned and was ready for a confrontation. Axl was standing in front of the two trouble makers from earlier. He hadn’t even noticed Axl had moved away from Darren. It looked like he had been on his way to a set of emergency exit doors. Unlike before, the location was so far away none of the chaperones or teachers would see what they were doing. Releasing Ben’s hand, he took a couple of steps toward Axl. There were heated words and finally the blond spat into Axl’s face. Rage rolled over him in thick bursts of fury.

Blaine was not a fighter but he couldn’t care less at the moment. Somewhere behind him, he thought he heard Ben’s voice calling for Dean. Before he knew it he was closing in on the three of them. Even through the loud music, Blaine could hear running foot steps behind him. Wanting to make his point clear before he could be stopped, he pushed Adam away. Startled, the guy stumbled back and would have fallen onto the hard floor had his friend not caught him. Taking advantage of the moment, he took another step and made to punch the guy in the face. Arms wrapped around him before he could follow up on the act.

“You fucking faggot!” roared the blond, making his way forward.

Suddenly, Dean was standing between Blaine and Adam.

At that precise moment, there was an announcement calling numbers out to come and take photos.

“ _Number thirty please make your way to the photo taking area.”_

Axl groaned as he looked down at the number. Holding it up, he showed it to Dean. Looking at it, he gave a nod and sent them along. Reaching out, Blaine took hold of Axl’s hand and turned. Still pissed, he felt a little happier when he heard Adam yelling about how Blaine was getting off after he had provoked a fight. Hearing Dean’s response almost made Blaine stumble. Next to him he heard Axl give a bark of laughter.

“Well what do you expect? You spit in his boyfriends’ face genius. You’re just lucky I’m too lazy to report this as a hate crime. Now move along. You decide to let another gay slur leave your lips I’ll make it my duty to report it.”

In spite of himself, Blaine’s mood lifted. Though he wanted to turn around, he was afraid of what he might see.

“Hero.” Axl said softly, quickly pecking him on the cheek.

“You OK?” he finally asked as they were almost to the photo line.

“I’m fine.” He said, wiping his face with his hand

“Hold on.” He held out his arm and turned around to face him.

With the added light illuminating his face, Blaine could make out a wet spot on the left side of Axl’s nose. Shaking his head, he looked around for the restroom. Not having been to this particular spot in the building, he had no idea where the restroom was. A few yards away a water fountain stuck out of the wall. Pointing at it, Axl followed his finger until he saw the receptacle. Luckily there were still a couple people in line ahead of them. Axl joined him in the line just as a flash of light came from the door.

“What were you doing over by the exit door anyway?” he asked.

“Oh.” He said, looking a bit grim. “Darren had said Shawn had disappeared with Eva, so I went to check.

“You found them?” he asked, guessing what was going on.

“He was actually fucking her Blaine.” He hissed angrily.

“What” he asked, shocked. He had expected they’d gone off so Shawn could get blown, but not the real thing.

“Yeah. They didn’t see me. When you open that door, the light is so dark that I don’t think they noticed me stepping outside. But there’s no question what they were doing. You know there’s no way to mistake what I was hearing. Thank god Darren doesn’t know. He pretty much thought that Shawn was getting even by getting blown. I’m not going to tell him anything different.” He finished, looking confused and hurt.

“Did you tell Darren how Shawn really feels about him?” he asked as another burst of light came from ahead.

“Yes.” He said with a huff.

“What did he say?”

“He shrugged and refused to say more. Everything’s falling apart just when I finally come out…everything’s’ supposed to be perfect B.” he moaned.

“Axl. Look around. You changed things…for the better. How many people came out earlier? I think four or five at the least. By the last bell of next Monday, what happened here tonight will be known throughout the whole school. There are two grades that weren’t allowed to the prom…there are going to be a lot of people coming out now that they now they aren’t alone. I’m so proud of you.” He said as sincerely as he could, his voice breaking slightly.

Axl looked down at his hands, his ears and nose pink with emotion. Blaine looked around as they waited for the next couple to finish. For the first time, he noticed large movie reels pasted against the walls, inflatable balloon video cameras and different sized stars hung from the ceiling, mid-sized statues were placed around the area. Looking closer, he recognized them as mock Golden Globes, Emmy awards, and other cinematic based trophies. A life size poster of Marylyn Monroe over the air vent holding her dress down hung on one side of the double doors to the picture studio.

Peering into the studio, the backdrop that displayed the famous Hollywood sign. In the center of the backdrop, a large arch with red and white stars placed along the front side. Two ribbons of silver movie reels flowed on each side of the arch. To the right a tall black pillar with another silver role of movie reel hung snaked around it. The couple grinned at each other as the flash of the camera took their picture.

“So…the theme is “Hollywood?” he asked Axl, as they took the place of the couple that had just left.

“Yeah…didn’t I tell you that?” he asked with a smirk.

Shaking his head, he looked behind him and tried to think how to stand. Finally, he decided to stand in front of Axl. Hoping Axl would reach around and hold him, he was surprised as he felt slight thrust of his hips into Blaine’s backside. Something hard was poking directly into his cheeks. Turning his head slightly to look back at him, the camera flashed. Feeling annoyed and at the same time turned on, he slowly made his way back to the gym.

“I wanna do you so hard right now.” Axl hissed, lust thick in his voice.

“Well…we have to wait until we take the group pic. Then we’re gone and you can pound me as hard as you want.” He breathed, leaning in slightly and brushing his hand against his crotch.

Axl smirked, obviously recognizing the exact touch Blaine had propositioned him on the first day they met. Though Blaine liked to dance, at the moment he had no desire to despite the music blaring. Out on the dance floor, Eva and Tracy were dancing around with a few other chicks. Darren and Shawn sat at a table close to the group. It looked like they were having a real conversation. Darren shook his head and Shawn reached out, then caught himself. Blaine wanted to shake some sense into them.

A couple tables away from the pair, Ben sat next to Dean. Blaine snorted, causing Axl to look back at him. Giving a slight nod, Axl stared right at them. Biting his lip, he nudged Axl to the side. Raising an eyebrow, he tilted his head. He worried that if someone were to notice Axl staring too much, they’d eventually catch on to what was causing his befuddlement.

“Dean is jerking Ben off slowly. Don’t stare. If anyone catches them they’ll be in major trouble.” He whispered, noticing Ben’s body was shaking a bit.

Dean leaned forward and actually picked up a few paper towels that was on the table.

“They’re crazy.” Axl said, dumbfounded.

“No kidding.” He agreed, watching Dean hand with the towels disappear in shadow under the table.

“Let’s ask Ben to be a part of the group picture.” Suggested Axl.

“Yeah. That’s cool with me.” He said just as a voice announcing that their picture was up.

Axl headed over to Shawn and Darren while Blaine walked over to Ben and Dean. Letting out a cough behind them, they both jumped. Blaine smirked and met them as they stood.

“Thanks for not…you know…throwing me out.” He said to Dean gratefully.

“Don’t worry about it. That little shit is lucky I’m a teacher.” He growled, looking around.

“You wanna join us for our group picture?” he asked Ben.

“Uh.” He blurted, looking shocked.

“Go on.” Chuckled Dean.

“Kay.” He said happily.

                The five of them didn’t have to wait in line at all. Instead of standing in a line, Blaine felt himself lifted into the air. Shawn held chest, while Axl held him around his waist, while Darren held his feet. Grinning, Blaine turned and acted as if he laying on his side. Ben chuckled and actually sat on the floor and lifted his arms and held them up like a large letter Y. Axl’s hand that was hidden from the camera dug in at Blaine’s ass, then rubbing the underside of his nuts. Luckily the photographers laughed and took the picture in less than one minute. By the time they stood Blaine back up he was hard as a rock.

                “Ready?” Axl asked, excitement in his voice.

                “Um...can we…” he paused, torn between wanting to dance one last time, and wanting to get fucked wearing tuxes.

                Without saying a word, Axl took his hand and pulled him back out onto the dance floor about halfway through another slow song. Aware of the many eyes on them, he ignored them. Laying his head against Axl’s chest he swayed side to side, feeling happier than he couldn’t remember when. No more would they have to hide out in public. Closing his eyes, he let Axl lead, slowing making their way closer to the exit doors. In his mind, he pictured his life together with the man holding on to him. Growing old, gaining weight, losing hair and teeth, as well as control of their bowels, seemed easy.

                As the song came to a close, Axl leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips. Smiling, he broke away and calmly walked toward the doors. Along the way a few people said their goodbye’s to them. Most of them were calling Axl’s name, but a few people were calling out the word “Hero”. Heat ran up the back of his neck as he remembered that Axl had called him that after he shoved the bully away. Somehow, the word must have spread throughout the crowd. They nodded to the counselor lady who smiled warmly at them. Once through the doors, they started walking a bit faster.

                Then Blaine heard a few guys calling out slur words at them. Already knowing who the culprits were, he didn’t bother turning around or even responding. Nothing could wreck his mood at this point. They had done everything they planned to do. Though there had been some trouble, the night turned out much better than he had dared hope. Pulling out his keys, he pressed a button on the ring and his car started right up. Pressing another button, the lights turned on and the doors clicked open. Sliding into the seats, Blaine looked forward and noticed the look of envy of quite a few of the guys that had been jeering them.

                Putting the car in gear, he began to drive through the lot. Off to the left, they noticed that Adam was walking toward them with what looked like a rock. However, just as he was about to throw it, one of his friends grabbed his arm. Turning, he was suddenly looking up at Dean...who was actually a teacher. Axl let out a burst of laughter as he watched the rock fall from his hand and land on the ground. Reaching over, Axl unzipped Blaine and tugged at his dick. He jumped when there was a ping from his cell. Grumbling, he kept his left hand on Blaine’s cock while his right went to his cell.

                “Ha!” Axl laughed, “Ben had told Dean that we’d be leaving after the song. Automatically he exited the building to make sure we were left alone.”

                “You know…he’s alright.” Blaine chuckled, then grunted as Axl dropped his phone and tugged vigorously on his meat.

                “I fucking love you Blaine.” Axl said with a bit more weight to his voice then Blaine was expecting.

                “I love you too.” He said softly, yet seriously.

                “I’m sooo glad my guitar broke in the car shop last fall.” Axl said, playing with Blaine’s foreskin.

                “I still can’t believe I actually came onto you like that. I was scared you’d get mad and just walk away. You were so hot…and you were…” he paused, not quite sure what to say.

                “straight?” Axl said knowingly.

                “Yeah. Can I ask you something?”

                “You know you can.”

                “How…why did you agree? I seriously didn’t detect a bit of gayness in you.”

                “I don’t know.” He said. “There was just something about you. That and I was horny because you had just mentioned sex and I was kind of jealous. If you were offering, I’d take you up on it. No one except my own hand had ever touch my dick before. Again…there was something else…It was easy to talk to you. You didn’t freak me or gross me out. Also, you were attractive.” He finished with a shrug.

                “Can I do you first?” he asked suddenly, glancing over at Axl.

                “Why?” he said huskily, pulling his hand away from Blaine’s member.

                “Please?” he pleaded, unable to keep the note of desperation out of his voice.

                “Of course you can babe.” Axl said easily.

                “Um…where do we go. Not back to the quarry. I never want your dad to see me doing anything sexual with you ever again.” he said.

                “No kidding.” He agreed, and seeing no way it would happen again anyways.

                “It’s way too cold to go swimming. Our dicks would retreat back into our bodies no matter how horny we are.” He chuckled, glancing down quickly as he felt the hand pulling out his nuts.

                “Hmm..” Axl said, looking down at Blaine’s crotch. “Not much space left through the opening, is there?”

                “No…there isn’t.” he said, feeling his dick hardening even more.

                “Where are we going B?” Axl said, unzipping his own slacks.

                “I’ve no clue…this is your town; you should know where we’d be left alone.” He said, glancing over as Axl began to jerk them off with the same rhythm.

                “Oh my god.” He said suddenly.

                “What?” he asked, on edge.

                “Turn right at the next street.

                “Kay…” he said.

                Axl began to give him directions that led them closer to the north side of town. Once they had to go back because he’d forgotten about a certain road. Ahead, he noticed a large building coming into view. At first, he was afraid it would be a public building. He wouldn’t mind doing stuff in public, they’ve done that before. There was a house just before the large building that was fairly close to the main road. He was ordered to finally turn into the lot next to the large building.

                “Park over there.” Axl pointed to the right of the large building that was a huge barn.

                To the right, were several large round bales of hay. Blaine didn’t know he was told to park there. Anyone would be able to see his car from the road. Axl zipped himself back up and exited the car. Staring, Blaine turned the car off and joined him. Looking around he made to go into the barn, but Axl seized his hand. Raising an eyebrow, he could just make out a smirk across Axl’s face. Shaking his head, he pulled Blaine along past the barn.

There was an open stand of trees next to the house he had spotted earlier. Completely lost and confused, he let Axl pull him along until they stopped at the very edge of the woods. An extremely large tree stood out a few yards from the rest of the trees, about ten yards for the house. When Axl attempted to pull him again, he resisted. There was no way he was going to go into a strangers’ house. Axl shook his head and pointed at the large tree. Studying it more closely, he was able to make out a kind of latter than climbed up the trunk. Fifteen feet up, there was a large box that was cast in shadow.

Grinning, Axl let go of his hand and started to climb and eventually disappeared into what was an apparent treehouse. Wanting to burst out laughing, he bit his tongue and followed him. Above him, Axl muttered and was knocking against something. He ducked as a hatch swung out, revealing the entrance. Once Axl’s shape was no longer in the way, he climbed and halted as his head looked around. Though dark, he could make out a couple of old chairs, a table of some kind, and some shelves built into the side of the trunk. There was a large window that looked out onto the house.

Hearing a zipper being pulled down, he looked back up. Axl had pushed his pants down just slightly, his white cheeks illuminating the small space. Hurrying up the latter, he almost stumbled but caught himself. Yanking his own zipper down, he pulled his uncut dick out. Reaching out, he placed his hand on Axl’s left cheek while the other slid between the cheeks. Using his thumb and middle finger, he pushed his index into the crack and felt the thick hair surrounding his entrance.

“Do it Blaine.” He said softly, his voice shaking with excitement.

“Hold on.” He said, pulling the cheeks apart and sticking his tongue inside.

“Oh my god…yeah…” he moaned.

“Kay.” He said, standing up straight.

Taking a couple steps forward, he maneuvered his member into the now slick crack. His member slid in so easily. He almost felt like crying as he bottomed out. He was about to pull back when a flash of lights briefly flashed through the window. Coming to a complete halt, he scooted forward and nudged Axl’s head to the side slightly so he could get a better look. A car door slammed and a figure walked across the lawn. Smirking, even from here the silver of the moonlight made the blond haired guys identity no secret.

“Are you fucking crazy?” he hissed, somewhere between horror, embarrassment, excitement, admiration, and hilarity.

“I couldn’t help myself. We built this treehouse together in the seventh grade. Once in high school, we grew apart. His room is right there in front of us on the second floor.” He whispered, just as a light turned on in the room.

“What if he sees us?” he asked, pulling back a bit and pushing back in.

“Too bad for him. He is really cute though, isn’t he?” Axl said with a grunt.

“He’s nowhere as good looking as you.” He thrusted harshly.

“Look.” He whispered.

The boy was pulling off his clothes, finally stopping with just his boxers. Blaine studied the thick patch of dark blond hair sprinkled across his chest. Seeing a blond that hairy was surprising. No longer caring to watch him, he began to speed up, wanting to hear Axl’s gasps as he pounded harder into him. The night had been such an emotional roller-coaster. There were a few hitches, but most of it had been everything he’d wanted it to be. Looking down, he was just barely able to watch his dick pump into his boyfriend, his dark meat slamming into the white barrier.

“Axl…” he hissed, his voice shaky.

“Do it. Love you so much. Harder.” he grunted, his voice cracking a bit.

“Feels so good.” He mumbled.

With a final slam, he buried himself as deep as possible. his seed blasted against the wall of Axl’s ass, filling him with hot liquid. Axl moaned, squeezed his rim around Blaine’s dick. Panting and shaky, he pulled out, watching a few white drops drip onto the wooden floor. After a few moments, he paused and leaned in. Once more pulling Axl’s cheeks apart, he put his lips to Axl’s messy hole and sucked. Salty cum filled his mouth as he used his tongue to lick at the walls. Axl moaned and shook as he felt the hot seed leave him.

“That was…” Axl panted, staggering forward, “different.” He said with a smirk.

“I just don’t want you to ruin your slacks.” He said. “I’ve never…ever done that before. Usually filching isn’t really my thing.” He admitted.

“I love you…. but I don’t think I want to do that to you…” he said, sounding a bit worried with how he’d take this.

“Of course not…I’d never ask you to do something you don’t want to.”

“Look.” Axl said, pointing.

Inside, Adam had a towel over his shoulder as he pulled his boxers down. Blaine couldn’t help but peek…one of his things was spying. He knew it was wrong but couldn’t help it. Axl let out a small laugh as he turned around. Grinning, he figured Axl was laughing at how small the boy was. From here, it looked so tiny.

“Maybe…he’s a grower.” He said.

“What’s that?”

“it means that though your dick is really small when soft, when its hard it’s a lot bigger than expected. Your kind of like that. “Blaine said, reaching around and pulling at Axl’s still hard dick.

“Oh…” he said absently, then grunted as Blaine began to jerk him.

Standing up straight, turned his head. Opening his mouth, he slid his tongue inside Axl’s mouth. there was a hum of recognition of the taste of his juices. Stepping away Axl turned and pressed him against the wall. At first, he wasn’t very enthusiastic as he wrestled with their tongues. But when the wall didn’t break or fall apart, he felt better. Axl reached down and untied Blaine shoe. Looking up, Axl seemed to be making sure Blaine didn’t have any objections. Yanking the shoe off, he pulled his right pant leg completely off his leg. Reaching up, Axl palmed his ass. Leaning in, he began to kiss Blaine, forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Axl pushed at Blaine’s briefs with his thumb harder and harder. He was about to ask what he was doing when there was a ripping sound. Cool air seeped in through the small opening. Mouth forming into a smile as he continued to kiss, Axl lifted him. Letting out a gasp, he reached around and held onto Axl’s shoulders as he tried to line his dick up with the hole. Finally, he growled and thrusted upward. There was a stab of pain as Axl’s dick entered him. Groaning, he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Axl’s waist, letting him pound away.

Back against the wall, he grunted as Axl increased his speed. Suddenly Axl pulled away and pushed Blaine down. The right knee that was bare pressed against the cold floor, making him shiver. He barely had time to turn his head when Axl thrust into him from behind. Blaine’s fingers scrabbled at the floor, trying to find something to hold onto as Axl’s thrusts slowed and finally came to a halt. He moaned as he felt the hot cum fill him. Collapsing atop his back, Axl panted, kissing the back of his neck. Turning his head, he rolled over onto his back.

Moonlight came in through the small window, shining on Axl’s face. Slightly red, sweat dripped off his nose as he pushed himself up a bit. Wispy strands of steam rose off his heaving body. Smiling rocked to the left and finally was able to lay on his back. Axl slowly lowered himself until he lay atop his chest. Below, he felt cum leaking out of his ass and soaking his briefs around the hole. Not really caring he closed his eyes and hugged Axl, pulling him closer until their foreheads pressed together.

“I love you.” Axl whispered, kissing his forehead, nose, and each eyelid before their mouths met again.

“I love you too.” He breathed.

Still down, Axl pressed his groin into Blaine’s now soft dick. He grinned as he hardened. After a moment, Axl lifted off him and pulled his slacks all the way off, but leaving his underwear on. Realigning his hip, he thrust down. Their brief covered dicks ground together. After a few moments, he thrust up to meet him. He had no idea how long it took, but Axl gave a grunt and went still. Feeling liquid soak into his own briefs, he redoubled his efforts, turned on as hell as the liquid began to cool. With moan, he gave another thrust and his own cum soaked what little bit of untouched fabric there was. Shaking, Axl placed his arms on both side of his body and finally pushed himself up until he was standing.

“That looks so hot. “Blaine said, noticing how the white fabric now appeared grey due to the wetness of the material.

“Yeah…um….” He paused, then yanked the briefs down and dropped them down on the floor of the treehouse.

“Oh my god!” he hissed and laughed at the same time, pull his own soaked pair down and dropped them right next to the trap door.

Grinning, he stood and dressed, which took a bit longer than expected due to all the extra bits of clothing. Satisfied, he followed Axl down the tree. He was about to push the door closed, but decided to leave it open. The open hatch would surely draw attention. When Adam climbed up to the entryway, he’d see what they’d left him. Dropping, he bit his lip and followed Axl into the small group of trees and finally turned his car on just as the barn came into view. Sliding into it, he sighed and took Axl’s hand. Raising it to his lips he kissed it.

Backing up, he pulled onto the road and drove the way they came from. Holding each other’s hands, they came to Axl’s driveway in what felt like no time. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay, but actually had to go home. Sighing, he pulled Axl in for one last kiss. Their tongues met and he pulled off his boutonnieres, he placed it into Axl’s palm while he did the same. Staring at him, he watched as Axl made his way to the door. He paused and ran back, pulling the door open again and leaning in for another kiss.

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I had planned there to be a lot more violence...but I changed my mind, not because I was afraid of putting it in, but because with Dean as a chaperon, and Ben's partner, he'd be watching Blaine and Axl closely because they're good friends with Ben. Had Dean not been there, it would have gotten a lot uglier. There are quite a few references to my other stories throughout the chapter.  
> Blaine and Axl's picture at the Orson prom.   
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/044fede25e65e47d7415e9212f2f7db5/tumblr_o62iujcKbu1u5win2o6_1280.jpg


	68. Prom: Lima part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took so long because the romantic stuff had to be perfect...which I think I nailed....though I've been wrong before. Enjoy!

                “So….uhh…” he hesitated, “how was it?”              

                “How was what?” Shawn smirked.

                “the pussy?” Darren said, overly loud.

                Ben let out a loud snort as a couple of freshmen boys walked past their table during lunch.

                “Oh…well…” Shawn paused, half glancing at Darren, “wet.”

                Axl was the one to snort.

                “It was good…” he finally went on, his tone returning to normalcy. “I had wear a rubber though.”

                “What? You never had to wear one before?” asked Ben, looking up.

                “No, the person I lost my virginity to was also a virgin, so it wasn’t needed.” Shawn explained.

                Axl watched Darren’s face, wondering what he was thinking. He didn’t know what it had all meant Saturday night. There wasn’t a chance to talk to either Shawn or Darren before they left prom. He knew it was stupid, but Axl had been thinking about the pair as a couple. Shawn losing his virginity, well to a girl seemed so off character. It was almost as if he did it to hurt Darren for getting blown in the car by the girl before they had all gotten together for dinner.

But watching them, he detected no jealousy or malice between them. Feeling easier about the situation, he was seriously thinking about what it would feel like. He loved Blaine with all his heart, but couldn’t help his curiosity. Coming to a conclusion, he was going to ask Blaine if they could possibly have a threesome with a chick sometime just to see what it was like. Wondering this, he had totally spaced out and hadn’t realized someone was talking to him.

                “What?” he asked looking up and noticing Adam with a scowl on his face.

                “I said, wouldn’t your bitch boy be mad if he knew you were hitting this little faggy twink?” he pointed his thumb at Ben.

                Ben snorted and looked up, “How do you know what a twink is?”

                Adam’s face turned brick red but still looked defiant.

                “So,” said Axl, watching as Adam looked back over, “I doubt you’ll remember, but I left one of my favorite hats in the tree house we built years ago…do you think you could get it for me if I were to come by? I remember there’s a hole ripped in the bottom of the hat.”

                Face filling with rage, Adam took a couple of quick steps forward and thrusted his arms at Axl’s chest. Caught unprepared, he felt his chair tip back and the next the he knew he was looking up at the cloudy sky. Wind knocked out of him, he heard shouting from far away. Blinking, he looked down at his chest. The tray he had all his food on had spilled all over his upper body, making a huge mess. Still dazed he shifted his eyes up and watched as Ben actually punched Adam in the belly. Doubling over, he looked back up and socked Ben in the left eye. Axl began to rise then grunted as Ben was pushed over and he fell atop him.

                “There ya go you fucking little faggots…go pack some fudge and have each other lick the shit off your dicks.” He roared, so loud Axl noticed everyone in the vicinity look around at the statement.

                Somewhere behind Adam, Axl was able to make out a couple of teachers heading their way. Darren had rose and made toward Adam, his face red with rage. The friend that had stood beside Adam at the prom intervened and came between them, blocking Darren from getting to Adam.

                “Principles’ office! Now! All of you!” screamed a teacher, her voice shaking with shock.

                “But I didn’t even do anything.” Said Shawn, indignantly.

                She looked at him, and noticed he was still in his seat. Looking at them, she painted at Adam, Ben, and himself, then nodded. It seemed that since Darren hadn’t actually hit anyone, and the guy who blocked him from Adam was off the hook as well. Glaring, Adam turned and strode away from them. Darren reached down and helped a red faced Ben to his feet. Groaning, Axl pushed himself onto his elbows, then finally stood. His shirt was now a mess of foods like pudding, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese…it seemed that todays -+lunch lacked any solid foods. Ben was looking down at the ground, his body shaking. Axl saw tear fall slid down a cheek.

                Reaching out, he pulled Ben in and gave him a hug, aware that every single person was watching them.

                “You OK?” he asked softly, patting his back and guiding him in the direction of the school.

                “Sorry.” He said in a small voice, his eyes still not looking up.

                “Stop that. Dude…why did you hit him?” Axl asked him in a low voice as they walked through the door.

                “I don’t like being called faggot. I hope Dean doesn’t here about this…what was that about the treehouse…it felt like a doubling meaning.” He said, looking up, his face calm.

                “Oh…” he said with a smirk, looking at the back of Adams’ head. “Um…well.” He felt his face heat up, “when Adam and I were friends a few years ago we built a really nice tree house at his house. After prom…well…you know. Blaine and I had to...” he drifted off.

                “Naturally…go on.” He grinned.

                “I was so pissed at Adam…Blaine and I actually secretly snuck into his yard and up into the tree house we built…did it. Blaine has this thing where he likes to fuck still clothed. I didn’t want to rip his slacks, so I pulled them down and ripped a hole in his briefs…we did it…then a few minutes later, after we recovered, we ground together until our underwear was sock…we took off them off and left them in the treehouse right by the door. We left it open so he’d go and look. So…he came face to cum soaked underwear…”

                Ben let out a loud snort, causing a glaring Adam to look at them. He sneered as he seen Axl’s messy shirt.

                Back at home, Axl grinned to himself while lying in bed. The principle had been on the verge of suspending Ben and Axl along with Adam. Luckily, Shawn had gone to the councilors office to tell her what happened before the punishment had been given out. She had barged into the office, giving the principle a hard look and stood against the back of the door. He had asked her to leave, and she had said she would not stand for Axl and Ben being suspended. His face had turned so red it look almost like one of those cartoons where a character ate something hot. In the end, Axl was sent home for the rest of the day. Adam had been suspended for the rest of the week, and Ben had been given ISS for the next couple of days due to him physically making contact with Adam.

                By the time the meeting was done, the bell had rung and the halls were packed with students. As he had left, he had noticed Adam’s friend cornering a boy, making loud remarks toward him. Out of nowhere, Sue had run up to him and was pulling him along toward the confrontation. Gritting his teeth, he allowed her to keep hold of him despite not wanting to really be seen with her. He was about to ask her what was going on when Axl noticed who was cornered. Sue’s friend Brad look scared and almost helpless. Axl suddenly remembered that at the beginning of lunch he heard Brad had come out earlier in the morning.

                Axl didn’t find him attractive at all, and he was somewhat of a flamer…but if he was being bullied for being gay, he wouldn’t stand for it. Times had changed and he intended to make sure this sort of thing wouldn’t happen any more. He heard Shawn and Darren’s’ voices calling to him. Hearing his name, the bully turned and look straight at Axl, looking perturbed and disappointed. Shooting Brad one last scathing look, he turned and melted back into the crowd of students. Brad had looked almost tearful, but thankfully he controlled himself. Sue patted his back and the two also vanished into the crowd. Sighing, he thanked both his best friends, and exited the school and drove home, completely exhausted, both mentally, and physically. Feeling rather pleased, he drifted off into a nap.

                He awoke as his cell phone rang. Hoping it was Blaine, he lifted it up and looked at the number. Unrecognizable, he opened and greeted the person. Apparently, he had not booked his tux for the extra week. He tried to explain he had another prom to go to this weekend, but it wasn’t possible to hold on to. It needed to be returned because it was being rented by someone else. Groaning, he closed his phone while the lady was still talking. If he kept it any longer he would be charged with a fine he couldn’t afford. Rolling over, he pushed himself off the bed and grabbed the garment bag with his tux and made his way out of the house to return it.

                Looking at himself in the mirror, Axl grinned. Luckily the lady at the store had a different tux he could rent. Had he known that the lady had this one, he’d have worn it to his own prom in Orson. This tux was all white. Though there wasn’t a vest, the under shirt was an electric blue with white lines that appeared like churning water. Instead of a bow tie, this time he wore a long tie the same color as the blue in the shirt. He didn’t want to toot his own horn, but he thought he looked fucking sexy. Below, he felt his member stiffen. Blaine had informed he that was going to wear a different tux as well. He wouldn’t reveal what it looked like, just that he like it better than the one he wore to Orson.

                Turning on the driveway to Blaine’s house, he looked to the left at the barn. It was the place he had asked him to the prom. Immediately after he had fucked Blaine there, completely clothed. Remembering the tightness of Blaine’s hole, he finally stiffened the rest of the way. Growling, he shook his head, trying to force his erection away. He had been told to arrive at the house early, but not sure why. Curving around to the right, Blaine’s large house suddenly appeared on the left, the lights of the large rounded cylinder of the two story living room poured through the large windows The first time he had seen it he felt like it was mansion. It was probably three or four times the size of his own.

                Looking at the three door garage, the only car inside was Blaine’s. Guessing this was the reason he was told to arrive early, he once more felt his dick stir. Just before the line of sight to the living room was lost, the lights were extinguished. Coming to a stop on the grass to the right of the attached garage, he didn’t want to block the entrance. Feeling nervous, he paused before opening the door. Unlike last weeks prom where it was sunny and warm outside, it was pouring rain here. From somewhere south he heard a rumble of thunder. Just as he was about to turn the car off, he caught Blaine waving to him from the door that led into the pool area past the garage.

                Though it was rather dark, he could tell Blaine was naked. Axl stared at Blaine’s crotch, unable to make out anything due to the lack of light. He heard him shout something and he finally moved his eyes up. He had been so preoccupied with his nether regions, he hadn’t bothered looking up to see what Blaine wanted. Making a motion, he pointed at his car, and then moved it over to the far empty parking spot inside the garage. Nodding, he backed up and took the spot. Shutting his car off, he looked down at his crotch. His dick was straining against his briefs.

                Movement, and then a shadow from outside his door made his head turn. Grinning, he was eye level with Blaine’s hard uncut cock. feeling his mouth water, he tried to find the door handle, but was saved by it being opened for him. Without a word, Blaine went down on his bare knees. Raising his hand, Blaine unzipped Axl’s slacks. A hand reached through the opening and pulled his dick out through it. He let his head drop back as he felt his length being surrounded by a hot wet heat. Still buckled in his seat, he dropped a hand to the back of Blaine’s head and forced him down until he felt the lips halting at the barrier of fabric.

                “Blaine…” he moaned, reaching down and lightly pulling at Blaine leaking dick.

                Blaine lifted his head just enough to free his lips. “Cum inside my mouth.” then went right back down to business.

                “Fuck you’re so good at sucking my dick…bet you want me to fuck you too, don’t you?” he growled, eyes closed.

                He felt Blaine nod his head under his hand. For a moment, Blaine lifted his head and made a face. Raisin an eyebrow, Axl looked at him with question. Lifting a hand, he picked at his teeth and finally pulled a coarse hair out and flicked it away. Axl closed his eyes, shaking from suppressed laughter. Once more his dick was surrounded by the wanting mouth. Feeling Blaine’s tongue dig into his piss slit, he groaned. Dropping his hand back down, he placed it against his neck. Pressing it down, he didn’t stop the pressure until he felt the lips against the base of his member.

                Glancing down and to the left, he eyed Blaine’s shadowed crotch. Switching hands, he reached down into the darkness and felt the tips of his fingers graze across the head. Tilting a bit, he was able to feel a thick amount of precum gushing out of it, pooling in the spot the foreskin had pulled back from. Grinning, he flicked his fingers gently against it, each time pressing further between the head and the extra skin. Below, Blaine hummed as he felt his tips coming ever closer to the frenulum. Scooting to the right just a bit more, Blaine made it easier for Axl to play with.

                Blaine began to bob his head up and down, each time wrapping his tongue in different directions around his shaft. Axl could feel his nuts tightening, almost ready to release into Blaine’s mouth. With an effort, Axl reached as far as he could and was finally able to reach his target. Smirking, twisted his hand just a bit and pinched the area around the frenulum. Blaine gave and gasp, and a thick hot liquid exploded all over Axl’s hand. The feeling of the seed coating his hand was all it took. Axl groaned and came. Unprepared, Blaine wasn’t able to take all the cum at once. He felt a few drops drip around the base of his shaft, soaking slightly into the briefs. Panting, he released Blaine’s neck and let his own fall back against the driver’s seat. Opening his eyes, looked down at his hand. As Blaine lifted his head to meet his eyes, Axl brought his hand up and sucked and licked every bit of Blaine’s semen into his mouth.

                “Tastes’ so good B.” he said with a wink, and swallowed all of it.

                Suddenly, Blaine climbed on top of him in the car. He barely had time to adjust to the cramped position when Blaine lowered himself. At this point in their relationship, he didn’t even have to guide his meat into the hole. He let out a groan as Blaine’s tight heat surrounded his still throbbing member. Leaning in, Blaine forced his tongue into his mouth. Reaching out, he gripped the uncut dick and began to tug.

                “Hurry.” He whispered, then pressed his lips to his own.

                Grinning, he reached to the side and flipped a latch. Blaine gave a grunt as back of the seat fell flat. After a few moments, he squatted again. Reaching out, Blaine took hold of the roof of the car so Axl could pound away without any resistance. The darkened body of Blaine almost seemed to shine as Axl’s white tux illuminated his form. With every thrust, Axl watched his cock disappear behind Blain’s hanging nuts. It didn’t take him long until he felt the familiar tug below that meant he was about to come. Lifting his head, he looked up and smiled lazily. He watched the Adam’s apple bob a couple of times before Blaine tilted his head down again. When their eyes met, he let it go. His mouth opened and he closed his eyes, feeling his semen flood Blaine’s tight hole.

                Blaine pulled himself up and off him be clinging to the car roof. In a swift swing, he landed on his feet outside the car. He eyed Blaine’s soft member, enjoying the look of the foreskin completely covering the head, ending at a tip at the underside. Grinning, his eyes traveled up his torso and finally looked at his face. Smirking, Blaine winked and raised his arms and placed them behind his head. Axl’s gaze immediately flitted to the dark and thick hair of his Blaine’s armpits. Though he was spent, he planned to suck them later, and make Blaine suck his as well. He wouldn’t be allowed to do anything more until his pits were completely soaked with his saliva. Hearing a snort, he looked up and noticed Blaine pointing to Axl’s erect member.

“Sorry…” he said with a wink, putting it back into the barn and close the doors.

                “What time is it?” he asked suddenly.

                “Umm...” he drifted off and looked at the clock on his console. “5:58.”

                His eyes widened and he looked almost panicked. There was a rumble of thunder that sounded closer than the one he heard pulling onto the drive way. A new sound caught his attention. Not totally sure, but he thought it sounded like car doors closing. Blaine looked desperate now, his eyes locking onto his own, then at the garage door, then finally down at his bare crotch. Though Axl knew he shouldn’t he felt amused by the way Blaine was acting. Running back up to him, he hugged him and kissed his cheek, then took a few steps toward the door to the pool room.

                “Stay here. Do not look in at any of the windows, or even look outside of the garage. Do not open the door until your called. Please let me surprise you with something Axl.” He said, almost desperately.

“I promise Blaine.” He said, also going for the full name and not the shortened “B” he used so often.

                Grinning, he took a few steps over, his penis flopping back and forth. With a quick kiss, he turned and hurried back into the house. Axl watched him leave, feeling drool collect in his mouth at the sight of Blaine’s furry ass cheeks and crack. Sighing, he took a few tentative steps towards the open garage door, then halted. Gritting his teeth, he stepped back and turned back to his own car. He was determined to respect Blaine’s wishes.

                Looking at console, he remembered the blue flower boutonniere he had that matched the blue of his tie that Blaine was suppose wear. Climbing back into the car, he grappled with the latch and finally released the door to the small space. Sitting down, he fiddled with it and glanced at the clock multiple times. A couple of times he looked up after hearing some bangs from inside the house. Every instinct told him to go and sneak a peek at what was going on. A door opened behind him and he began to turn around.

                “Close your eyes. I’ve got to blindfold you and lead you inside.” Said a girls voice he had never heard before.

                “OK.” He said, totally lost in thought now.

                “No, no. don’t look at me. Just close your eyes.” she said quickly, as he began to peer around.

                “Hmm…you’re cute. No wonder Blaine talks about you nonstop.” She said, sounding a bit flustered.

                Unable to help himself, he smirked and had to agree. A blindfold covered his eyes tightly enough he couldn’t even see light shining through the fabric. Her soft warm hand took his wrist and pulled him along. Axl suddenly felt strange. He had a suspicioun this was going to turn into something sexual. Yes, he thought about doing something with a chick with Blaine when Shawn had described it. But now, he didn’t want to at all, it made him queasy just thinking about it. This was supposed to be their night, and he didn’t want to share it with anyone else. Not quite sure how to bring up the subject, he hadn’t even realized they had entered the house until he smelled something that made his mouth water.

                By the time he had tried to figure out what the smell was he descended a couple steps down into a different room. Guessing it was the living room, his shin hit something hard and he groaned. The girl giggled and gave a silly “whoops”. Biting his tongue to keep from growling, he felt his hand placed on a smooth table top. Next she helped him sit on cushioned seat. Hearing talking around him, he felt even more confused. Light began to filter through the blindfold, but he left it alone.

                “Keep your seat. You can take you blindfold off in a ten seconds.” She whispered, sounding excited as he now felt nervous, giggled and ran away.

                Feeling his heart thudding like he had just run a mile, he shakily pulled the blindfold off. He was sitting in a white half circled seating booth restaurants used. Something began to click, but it didn’t quite make it in time for his focus to be drawn to a sound from behind. Turning, he stared through the large opening of the living room into the hall where you could see the large curved stairway to the second story of the house. Spot lights glowed and shone upon five girls with short white dresses with toilet paper role style hairdos from Blaine’s “Beauty Shop Dropout” number all those months ago. Realizing this, he glanced back down at what he was sitting in.

                Feeling almost tearful, he looked back up as Blaine began to sing. Instead of his all white outfit he used, he wore simple black tux, with a shiny silver undervest. For the first time, Axl noticed his hair wasn’t slicked back either, but longer with more curl and bounce to it. It was so much hotter like this he wondered why he didn’t have it like this permanently. Blaine sang his way down the stairs, singing to him just as he’d done for the drop out chick originally. Around, the girls sang the back up just as they had done during the play. Chuckling as his nose was tapped, he scooted quickly to the middle of the seat to make room. Sliding in beside him, his voice was smooth, yet full of emotion. His arm gestured out to where the crowd had been, to which he finally pointed at specific point. Following the line, Axl finally did let a single tear fall as he noticed a picture of himself hanging on the wall, a tiny light shining upon it.

                Squeezing his hand hard, he held back his emotion, not wanting to get all weepy in front of a bunch of chicks. Finally, Blaine rose and began to walk away. Grabbing his arm, he held him close and talked over Blaine’s singing.

                “You’re not going anywhere Blaine. You can finish the song right here.” He breathed, leaning down and kissing the top of his hand.

                Blaine let out a chuckle as one of the girls began to sob. Grinning, Axl shrugged and stayed where he was even as Blaine tried to pull away again. Smirking he rolled his eyes at Axl in the direction where the girl could be heard blubbering like a fool.

                “Ever the performer.” Axl sighed, then released his hold.

                Winking, Blaine finally ended back at the top of the stairs. The girls giggled and clapped as Axl rose and raced up the stairs and pushed him against the wall with such a force he gave a tiny grunt. Whispering words only for each other’s ears, they grinned and nodded, before heading back down the stairs. One of the chicks told them to stay there. Frowning, Blaine looked down but grinned as they got their cameras out. Axl heard what sounded like dozens of clicks. Not really caring who saw, he reached up and pulled him in by back the back of his head. He knew his tongue was completely visible as their faces collided again. sighing, they rubbed noses and pulled away, but not before he gave Blaine’s crotch a tiny squeeze that no one could see.

                Back at the bottom, Axl felt somewhat embarrassed. They were all looking at him with something like envy. He guessed it wasn’t just that he was good looking enough, but that he and Blaine cared for each other at a deeper level then they had previously thought. Each one gave him their name as Blaine hurried past and headed into the darkened kitchen. They all jumped as flash of lightening was accompanied by a deafening roar of thunder at almost the exact same time. Frowning, he shuffled back down into the huge round living room and peered out the massive windows. The girls followed and looked outside as well.

                Behind him, soft green lights started to glow. Turning, he watched as Blaine placed a large pizza on the rounded booth. He found it odd the food he had chosen for their meal, but he absolutely loved it. Pizza was his favorite food. As he thought of that, he looked around at the soft green lights, which just happened to be his favorite color. Blaine made his way back to the kitchen and brought back a basket of banana’s above a cooler. Winking, Blaine came over to the small group and hugged the girls and thanked them. Axl added his voice to the mix. They all grinned and said they’d see them later at the prom, most likely a bit later than one would normally arrive. Axl felt his ears burn as they giggled and looked over at him.

                Axl and Blaine walked to the windows and watched as the group ran for a minivan that was parked on the grass next to the porch. Another flash of lightening boomed just as the tail lights of the vehicle disappeared around the corner. Shifting his view, he looked at Blaine, his heart swelling with emotion. For some reason, Blaine wouldn’t meet his eye, but just stared down at their feet. Reaching out, he took hold of his chin and brought it up until their eyes met.

                “I love you Blaine Anderson.” He said with as much sincerity he could muster.

                “I love you Axl Heck.” He grinned as the Heck came out as a chuckle.

                “I can’t believe what you did.” He said softly, pulling him in and hugging him tightly.

                “Your heart is beating so fast.” Blaine said, resting his chin on his shoulder and kissing the side of his neck.

                “I could seriously just stay here with you instead of going to the prom.” He said, but feeling Blaine stiffen and pull back, he went on “but we don’t want to deprive all those at the prom of seeing the two of us…I mean…” he grinned, liking the smirk on Blaine’s face, “Look at us.” He said, shifting a bit until their reflection was visible in the windows.

                “Let’s eat.” Blaine said, as Axl heard a rumble that came from Blaine’s stomach, not from outside.

                “Yeah.” He grinned, ready to cut back on the seriousness of the situation.

                Sliding into the booth, he grinned as picked up a piece of pizza. Clearly homemade, he was surprised by how good it was. At that, he had a suspicion that it was actually from a local restaurant or something. Seeming to read his mind, Blaine rose and rushed off into the darkness. The only light came from the two candles on the booth, and the faint green ones that he guessed was night lights or something. Blaine’s figure reemerged into the living room. He had a ceramic bowl with dough and other ingredients plastered against the sides. Apparently, it was home made. Impressed, he reached out to his glass and broke his eye contact to pick one up. Only then did he discover there were no glasses. Groaning, Blaine turned and headed back into the shadows, though not after Axl had reached out and gave his ass a quick slap.

                He decided later he was gunna have another go with him. Plus, Blaine deserved to fuck Axl as much as he wanted for how this had all turned out. _“Hell”_ he thought, looking at the booth, and deciding this was going to be where it would be after they got back from prom. Though, he prayed they’d have the house to themselves to do it…Still, if they really got at it he was sure he could get Blaine to cum within a minute or so. Once more, Blaine’s form came into view carrying two glasses and a bottle. Even from his point of view, Blaine had a tent poking out. Acting as if he hadn’t seen anything, he watched as the objects were set down on the table.

                “Fanks” he muffled out, as a couple of pieces of unchewed piece of pizza landed on the table.

                Blaine let out a bark of laughter as Axl ducked his head. He had completely forgotten about the food that was still in his mouth. Reaching out, he picked up the glass closest to him and looked down at it. He smelled it, but there was no scent as Blaine hadn’t poured anything into it yet. He eyed the bottle than was being uncorked. Raising an eyebrow, Axl watched as Blaine took both the glasses and filled them to about a quarter of the way full. Setting the glass down in front of him, Blaine grinned broadly. Hesitating, Axl was unsure if he should drink it. He had never had alcohol like that before. Something told him it would be OK tonight though, especially if Blaine was the one driving. Raising the glass, he began to bring it to his nose but as he looked at Blaine, he felt brave. He downed the liquid and coughed.

                “It’s Mountain Dew.” He said blankly, looking up as Blaine burst out laughing.

                “I couldn’t help it!” he gasped, in a wheezy voice.

                “What the?” he asked, eyeing Blaine with incredulity, his voice starting to shake with amusement.

                “You should have seen your face.” He crowed, reaching over and filled the glass again.

                “Well, I wanted to act as if I’ve drank wine before…in movies, they always drink the wine in one quick gulp.” He shrugged, lifting the glass again.

                “Yeah, but when they do that it’s just for dramatic effect. I like you more and more the longer I know you.

                “Ditto.” He said, picking up his glass for Blaine to refill. “So…where are your parents? I thought they’d be here. I know you said your dad wanted to go over the camping trip.” He went on, and pulled back his drink.

                “They’re out at dinner. They’ve got to come back and get some luggage. They have tickets to go….” He trailed off, apparently forgetting where they were going.

                “I can’t believe they’re leaving us alone…they know we’re…you know…active.” He said, feeling his ears burn.

                “How?” Blaine asked, looking surprised.

                “At the hospital…” he groaned as Blaine gave him a blank look.” I was um…helping you out and your dad reached down to pat your belly. Instead he patted my arm, and of course there was only one place it would be going in that direction.” He said, then grinned as the memory apparently came back to him.

                “Well…dad has always been open to Coop and me about…getting stuff done.” He said, with a wicked grin.

                “You think he has any idea you and Cooper have…” he said, feeling his dick stir at the thought.

                “Shhh...” he hissed, his tanned face turning even darker.

                “Just loved the way he sucked your dick.” he said fondly, closing his eyes and remembering the sight.

                “Dude!” Blaine laughed.

                “Sorry…but your both really hot. You can’t blame me for admiring it.

                “It’s still wrong…we’re brothers. We’re not supposed to do that kind of thing.”

                “Yeah? And a dick isn’t supposed to go into ass, just pussy.”

                “Geez..” he said, looking uncomfortable at the word.

                “You really are one hundred percent gay, aren’t you?” he asked sincerely.

                “Is that bad?”

                “No…I like it actually. Umm…” he said, wanting to bring up his idea he had earlier in the week, but decided to drop it at Blaine’s confused face.

                They jumped together as another thunderclap erupted as a bright flash of light illuminated the dark sky. Grinning, they scooted closer and ate their pizza. Again, Axl hadn’t been expecting this kind of food, but he liked it more than the place they ate at last week for the Orson prom. Suddenly feeling his lap wet, he looked down to see a shiny wet nose emerge. Laughing, he reached down and pet Dany. Looking up at Blaine, he noticed him wearing a soppy grin. It was clear how much he loved this dog. Pulling at a piece of meat he lifted it and was about to feed it to her when Blaine cleared his throat. Looking up, he noticed Blaine’s unusually stern face.

                “Oh, come on. One bite won’t hurt.” Before Blaine could reply, he tossed the piece of meat to the side and Dany lunged for it.

                “Axl.” He sighed, trying to sound serious as they looked at each other again.

                “Am I in trubble?” he asked in a baby’s accent

                Blaine was fighting back a grin and he knew he was safe. Dany turned and padded over to him again and sat her butt on the floor. Her tail wagged back and forth so enthusiastically, it hurt when the tip slapped his right ankle. Unexpectedly, Blaine let out one of the loudest belches he had ever heard. Dany’s ears perked, and she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Axl roared with laughter as Blaine buried his face in embarrassment.

                 Though he wanted to burp himself, he let it pass. Instead, noticing all but two pieces of pizza were left, he went for the banana’s. Under the basket was a small cooler he hadn’t noticed before. Pulling it atop the table, Blaine opened it and removed a carton of blue bunny vanilla ice cream. Looking at the banana, he almost wanted to point out what it looked like, but stopped himself. Blaine had always been edgy about his curved dick. Axl liked it just fine…it had more character than his own, as well as being fully intact. Blaine dug in the basket and removed a single bowl. Axl pulled open the carton of ice cream and grabbed a large spoon that it was lying beside it.

                They filled the bowl, added the bananas, and finally the fudge. Taking out two smaller spoons, he handed one to Axl and kept the other. Each took a spoon and proceeded to feed each other of the ice cream. Just as they were done finishing the bowl, headlights passed through the large windows, along with a fork of lightening directly behind the car. The windows started to ping with objects hitting them. Another fork of lightning struck and they could see the trees out front was illuminated. The branches swung wildly, whipping back and forth dramatically. All of a sudden Axl felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach.

                “Hi guys.” Said a cheerful voice he identified as Rick, Blaine’s dad.

                “Hey.” Blaine said, tearing his eyes away from the windows.

                “OH, Rick!” Blaine’s mom squealed, “Look at them.”

                “Studly!” said Rick grinning as they finally stood in front of them at the booth.

                “Stay there.” Said Pam, then hurried off into another room.

                “How’s it going? Were you surprised Axl?” he grinned, taking a seat on the loveseat that was directly underneath the picture of him.

                “I had no idea what was going on…until the music started.” He said softly, grinning over at a blushing Blaine.

                “He knows what to do. Gets it from me I think.” Said Rick, not noticing Blaine’s roll of the eyes.

                “Here we go.” Said Pam, coming back around shot a series of pictures, directing them into different poses.

                They sat for a bit longer, discussing the upcoming camping trip. All the while, he gripped Blaine’s hand tightly, not letting go at all. Every once in a while, there would be a few claps of thunder, but nowhere near as severe as earlier. By the time all the details for the camping trip were done, it was well past 7pm. Deciding it was time to go, they rose, as did Rick and Pam. Insisting on a couple more pictures of them standing, they reluctantly agreed. Dragging them over onto the stairs, she forced them into a sitting position, Axl behind Blaine and holding him.

A few moments later, Pam had asked Blaine what was wrong because his face had changed. Rick shook his head at her ignorance and walked into the other room. Axl felt his face on fire, hoping she wouldn’t notice. He was rock hard and his crotch was situated right into Blaine’s ass. Blaine didn’t make it easier for him either, clinching the cheeks together every time he felt his dick press into them. Incredibly, he felt an orgasm coming on. Desperately, he backed up and looked away at the large windows, where a flash of lightning appeared.

Finally, Pam allowed them to get up and they made their way to the garage. Waving at his parents, Blaine opened the door for Axl, then got in his own seat. Feeling unbelievably close to him, Axl held his hand as the car started and they backed up. He didn’t know why, but he felt almost drained of energy at all that had happened. Kissing the back of Blaine’s hand, he sat in silence as they pulled out from the driveway onto the highway, and made their way to the prom.  

               

 

 

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Axl's picture at the Lima prom.   
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/ee832610b434058f7e11e4dcb5027f94/tumblr_o6fu4ziM3P1u5win2o1_r1_540.jpg


	69. Prom: Lima Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this should have been up a long time ago...

                “I wish it wasn’t raining.” Blaine said as they parked.

                “No kidding.” He agreed, peering at the distant glow of open doors.

                “Wanna make out?” he chuckled, looking over.

                “That won’t end well.” He smiled.

                “Oh?”

                “We both know we won’t be able to stop at just making out. I’m hard already and want to save it …for later.” He said, looking down.

                “You sure?” Blaine said, his hand reaching over and grabbing him through his slacks.

                “Yes” he laughed, swatting his hand away.

                They jumped as a flashlight knocked at Axl’s window, then the beam of light was shown down over his crotch. Sam grinned in at them, putting his face against the glass to watch the show. Snorting, Axl suddenly opened the door, making Sam stumble backwards. It seemed the deluge had halted for the moment, so Blaine exited the car as well. Hesitating, Axl reached down and readjusted his crotch. Satisfied, he rose and closed the car door. Blaine was looking Sam up and down. Next to him stood a tall chick with the same color of blonde hair as his own. Sam wore a zoot suit with vertical stripes, while his date wore a floor length black dress with white lacings.

                “Axl, this is Brittany.” Said Sam, coming back around the car with Blaine next to him.

                “Hi” she said looking at him with curiosity.

                “Hey.” He said with a smile.

                “Sam…you said he’s gay…but he doesn’t look gay at all.” She said.

                “I’m new…just got my membership last fall. I just look straight because I forgot my dues…so until I pay them I’ll look more and more straight.” He said, loving how Blaine was looking down at the ground shaking his head.

                “Umm…OK…” she said, looking extremely confused.

                “He’s kidding.” Said Sam to her, giving him a reproachful look.

                She frowned at him, as if she didn’t find it at all funny.

                “Sorry.” He said quickly. “but in all honesty, I never considered being with a guy until I met Blaine. That changed at around midnight the day I met him.”

                “That’s sweet. Well…you look much less unicorn than Blaine, and definitely Kurt.” She smiled, apparently sure she had just given him a huge complement.

                “OK…” said Axl, feeling confused.

                “Come on.” Grinned Blaine, reaching out to him.

                There was a blast of thunder directly above them just as a fork of lightening streaked to the east. All four of them jumped with the unexpected act of nature. Rain drops began to fall again. Groaning, Blaine pulled him along as quickly as possible. Looking back, he watched as Sam’s date jumped onto his back and finally sprinted forward. For a split second, Axl was tempted to do that to Blaine, but he decided against it. Instead, he tugged on his hand and pulled him back. Reluctantly, Blaine slowed and watched as Sam passed them with Brittany on his back. Next he noticed Axl patting his own back. After a moment’s hesitation, he grinned and jumped.

                “Ooff” he grunted as Blaine’s full weight settled.

                “Yah!” Blaine cried, using a hand to point towards the entrance to the school, and using the other to slap Axl’s ass.

                Grinning, he wrapped arms under Blaine’s knees and followed Sam. Halfway to the doors, Sam turned and grinned back at them. Brittney was having trouble holding on due to the length of her dress. With a sigh, she slid off him and watched them meet again. Under a covered walkway, they were no longer in any danger of the rain. Blaine attempted to get off, but Axl didn’t feel like letting him down yet. After a few moments, Axl felt something hard stabbing into his lower back. Sam knew what was going on because he was staring up at Blaine, then smirking down at Axl. Wriggling his body a bit, he heard an indistinct moan from above him. Turning around, Sam took Brittney’s arm and led her through the double doors.

                “Can you feel this?” Blaine whispered, tilting his pelvis forward.

                “You mean your hard cock?” Axl breathed back.

                “Can’t wait till I get you home.” He kissed the back of his neck.

                “Dude!” Axl chuckled, releasing his hold on Blaine’s legs.

                “Hey!” he laughed, his feet hitting ground as they came to the door.

                Though it was dark inside, he made out flashes of different colored lights strobing around. Just through the doors was the sign in table, along with the prom picture forms. One of the teachers behind the sign-in table was the man Axl recognized as the glee teacher. He had to admit, was a pretty good looking guy. No wonder Blaine seemed to have a dreamy look in his eyes when he was trying to explain something they had been taught during his class. Next to him was a red headed lady that he guessed was the school counselor, who just happened to be the teachers’ wife.

                “Good to see you again Axl.” Said the teacher, shaking his hand.

                “Um…” he said, trying to remember when they had met before.

                “We didn’t actually meet, but I saw you from the bus…and at the dance last fall.” He grinned, while the lady sitting next to him also shook his hand.

                “You two look great.” She said happily, looking between them.

                “Thanks.” He said with a smile, looking over at Blaine, except he was no longer there.

                He froze, completely baffled at his absence. Then almost a second afterward, he reappeared. It seemed he had signed them up for a single picture for later. Reaching out, Blaine took his hand and they walked under the arch into a short but wide hallway. Ten yards away both the double gym doors were open. Loud hip hop music, along with indistinct conversations was heard. Through the doors, Axl looked around, noticing the hanging balloons and stars from the rafters. Tables and chairs were positioned all around the open dance floor. Two huge long tables with food and drinks were to the right, along with the lady with blond hair that had called Blaine …what was it…butch gay? She was clearly watching to make sure nothing was added to the selection of food or drinks.

                As they walked around the tables, quite a few people said hello, even stood up and shake his hand. Axl felt a bit jealous when he compared how people treated gay people in this school compared to his own in Indiana. Sam and Brittany were dancing, along with a few others he could identfy as being from the Glee club. The tall hot black guy who Blaine said was uncut was dancing with a pretty girl in a deep sea green dress with her hair in a tight bun. Though he couldn’t think of his name, he thought he looked hot in a white tux, which was almost exactly like his own. Next to them was a blond chick dancing with a guy who was also in the glee club with sideburns and wearing a dark blue tux.

                “Hi!” said an Asian chick her remembered was named Tina, Blaine’s best gal pal here at the school.

                “Hey.” Blaine and he said together.

                “Jinx” Axl said, before Blaine could get it out.

                Tina giggled as Blaine pursed his lips. Coming along right behind her was a good looking Asian guy Axl hadn’t seen before. He wore a black zoot suit with white stripes, along with a hat with a feather in it. Blaine smiled and gave him a hug. Grinning, he asked how he was doing.

                “This is Axl.” He said, pulling him closer and patting his shoulder.

                “Hi!” he said.

                “Mike” he said, when Blaine hadn’t finished with his introduction.

                “Opps...” Blaine said, looking a bit embarrassed. “I was just excited to show Axl off that I forgot to give him your name.” he explained.

                “Nice to meet you.” Axl chuckled, shaking his hand.

                “Come on…” Mike pulled Tina out into the dancing area as a slow dance started.

                “You wanna?” Axl gestured, acting as if to follow them.

                Smiling, he walked with him out into the mass of people. Sighing, Blaine let his head fall to his shoulder as they began to sway back and forth. Wanting to bring him in closer, he hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Closing his eyes, Axl moved with the music, feeling absolutely wonderful…so far this had been everything his school had lacked. After a few more rotations, Axl nudged Blaine’s head up so he could lean on his shoulder instead. Letting out an amused grunt, he allowed Axl to relax for a bit. When the song was almost at an end, they made their way off the floor and took a seat at a table where Sam was sitting and talking to blond chick and the glee guy with the sideburns.

                A minute later, the black guy and his date took the other two chairs. Finally, Blaine introduced them all to Blaine…Kitty, Ryder, Jake, and Marley. Axl could see Blaine’s attraction to Jake. Though he wasn’t racist at all, Axl just didn’t find black people hot…but this guy was something else. Almost without noticing it, he began to wonder what he really looked like under those clothes. Would his foreskin cover the entire head, or be a bit shorter. All of a sudden, he realized he was hard as a rock. Biting his lip, he turned his head away and tried to listen in on what Sam and Kitty were talking about. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt a hand grip his member.

                Everyone at the table turned and looked at him curiously. He had a feeling Sam knew what happened just because of the smirk he wore. The others didn’t have a clue, and after a few moments went back to their own conversations. Jake did look him in the eye for a second or two before the return to normalcy. Glad his hand was under the table, he moved it slowly enough that he was able to reposition his dick without anyone knowing. Reaching over, he gripped at Blaine’s thigh, feeling his body shake with suppressed laughter. Sighing, he rose and went to the restroom. He had been so close to coming just from that one touch it was scary.

                Luckily, no one else was in the rest room, so he repositioned himself once again, then finally decided to take a leak. He looked down and let out a sigh as a stream of piss hit the urinal. The door opened and the urinal next to him was taken by Jake. He nodded to him and unzipped his pants and a perfectly recognizable sound was heard. Unable to help himself, he leaned back a bit, and looked over. Had Jake been wearing a black tux, he doubted he would have been able to get a good view. But his black complexion against the white of his tux made it all much easier to see.

                There was a cough and he looked up. Jake looked at him curiously, and with a smirk. The smirk was that of one who’s caught someone doing something they shouldn’t be doing. Feeling his ears burn, he tried to turn away but couldn’t. After a moment, and to Axl’s utter astonishment, Jake took a step back, giving him a clear view. Had someone else been in the restroom, he knew this wouldn’t have happened. Feeling he now had permission, he looked directly at Jake’s dick. It was definitely bigger than his own, in both length and girth. However, he noticed he was cut. Taken aback, he looked up with confusion. Raising an eyebrow, Jake zipped up and looked at him with a question.

                “Um…. you’re not…” he halted, realizing what he had been about to say would have gotten Blaine into so much trouble.

                “What?” he asked, clearly curious.

                “Nothing.” He shook his head, embarrassed, “sorry dude.”

                “Go on.” Jake urged, walking over to the sink and washing his hands.

                “No..” he chuckled, feeling a bit better. “thanks for the view but…I don’t think Blaine would like it if he knew I was checking you out…”

                “Whatever dude. Glad to know I’m desirable.” He winked, then left the restroom with a smile.

                A couple seconds later, Blaine came into the restroom. He opened his mouth to say something but Axl grabbed him and pushed him into the last stall. Unable to help himself, he kissed him hard on the lips, unzipping his fly. Less than a second later he pushed Blaine down to his knees. Not needing any further explanations, he opened his mouth and took his entire length. Letting out a groan, he reached down and pushed at the back of his head until he felt his lips pressing against his fly. Shaking, he came within fifteen seconds with a silent shout. Coughing, Blaine slurped up everything he could. Panting, Axl stumbled back and sat down hard onto the toilet. It was a good thing the lid was down or he would have fallen into the water.

                “Jesus…” he gasped, letting his head fall back against the wall.

                “What was that all about?” Blaine laughed, getting to his feet.

                “Sorry…” he grinned lazily, “I needed that.”

                “Come on then…” said Blaine.

                Axl nodded, then rose and made to leave the stall. Blaine pushed him back, and he fell back onto the toilet. Taking the hint, Axl reached forward and unzipped Blaine. He reached in and grabbed his dick through his briefs. There was a small amount of dampness at the top where the precum had leaked. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. They both froze as they heard a zipper being pulled down. A moment later the sound of the bottom of the urinal being splashed with liquid. Quietly, Axl maneuvered Blaine uncut dick through the front opening and went down on it. Biting his fist, Blaine closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Axl nibbled on his foreskin.

                “You two better hurry, “came Sam’s amused voice, “I know Coach Sylvester knows’ you’re both alone in here…” he finished as they heard the sink turn on.

                Axl had been so startled, he had pulled his head back too quickly, making Blaine let out a hiss of displeasure. Their eyes met and Axl sent him a silent apology. Winking, Blaine placed his hands on each side of Axl’s face. Slowly he began moving his face back and forth until they found the right angle. With a nod, Blaine began thrusting into Axl’s mouth. Behind Blaine, Axl noticed that Sam’s eye ball peeking through the tiny space between the door and the stall. He couldn’t smirk around Blaine cock, but it didn’t matter because he stiffened and hot cum filled his mouth and the back of his throat. Shaking, Blaine let go of Axl’s head and placed his palms against sidewall.

                The stall next to them shook and he heard a toilet seat being put down. He as was about to panic, when he heard Sam’s chuckle. Looking up, all he had time to take in was Sam’s open cell phone before there was click. Dropping his right hand off the wall, Blaine let it hang while he used his left to grip Axl’s hair. Pulling his hand back, Axl’s face tilted with his lips still wrapped around Blaine’s cock and looked up into Sam’s cell phone. A moment later, there was another click. Satisfied, Blaine released his hold and playfully pushed Axl’s head back, his now limp cock slipping out of his mouth.

                Tilting his head back, he was about to swallow, then grinned. Looking back up at Sam, he opened his mouth, showing Blaine’s seed to him. With a final click, he heard Sam jump down from the toilet and opened the stall door. Axl almost asked if Sam wanted to get blown, but was interrupted as he heard the bathroom door open again.

                “Boys?” he heard a voice that sounded like the glee club teacher.

                “Fuck!” Blaine mouthed down at him.

                “Sorry.” Said Sam’s voice, “Axl wasn’t feeling good and Blaine just came to check on him. He wasn’t looking good Mr. Shu…I think someone spiked the punch…”

                Blaine closed his eyes with the biggest grin ever and shook his head. Axl felt his own body starting to shake with silent laughter.

                “OH…” he said, though Axl could tell he wasn’t convinced…” You might tell Coach Sylvester…you know she’s always looking for any excuse to suspect anything being spiked. That would certainly make her happy…and um…less suspicious about…. other things…” the door closed, and the room was silent.

                Slowly, they shuffled out of the stall and into paused at the door. Staring into each other’s’ eyes, they grinned and rubbed noses. Outside there was a sudden explosion of music that sounded like rock and roll….it was perfect to reappear back into the gym without being noticed too much. Blaine, peered out the door, and gave a thumbs up. Hurrying back into the fray, they sat back down at the table from earlier. The whole scene had only taken five minutes from the start of Axl heading to the rest room, and finally coming back out with Blaine. Had they not been so sexually charged, it would have taken a lot longer to do all that.

                “I’m going to hand you a cup…. shake your head and push it away, like you know it’ll make you sick.” Blaine whispered, trying to keep his mouth as still as possible.

                Catching his eye, he gave a nod. Picking up small cup, he attempted to hand it to him. Axl pushed it away and shook his head, scooting his chair away from Blaine’s. He watched Blaine’s eye twitch, as if he was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Then he smiled and leaned back as if nothing had happened. Slowly, Axl looked around and noticed the lady standing next to the tables with various things atop it was looking at one of the larger bowls…she leaned down and sniffed it. Whipping his head back around, he snorted and looked down at his lap, biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

                After that, the night seemed rather uneventful. Blaine did go up on stage and perform Bella Note’ from Lady and the Tramp, along with all the guys from Glee. Axl found himself enchanted and wished he could sing. It sounded awesome…though he wished Blaine had been free to dance during the number. However, he Danced with Brittany since Sam was singing as well. She was cute, but it was clear, to both of them, that they’d both rather have been dancing with their own dates. He finally got to talk to Ryder later on, and for some reason got along with him really well. He was really a down to earth dude.

                A couple of times Jake would wink at him, but after a while he no longer found it quite as erotic as it had first been. Towards the end, everyone was ordered to stand up and participate in the Chicken Dance song. He thought it was real fun, but most people just looked annoyed. Just before the end, he and Blaine took their picture together. Unlike the Hollywood themed prom picture they took in Orson, they looked directly into the camera with raised eyebrows. The backdrop was a nebula burst, with a midnight blue arch and gold and silver stars of different sizes placed all along the sides. Blaine placed his left hand halfway inside his pocket, using his right hand in a fist at the same level of his belly button. Wanting to actually be seen touching in this one, Axl rested his right hand on Blaine’s left forearm and held it. His left hand hung loosely to the side. He guessed it looked silly, but quite a few others still in line gave them thumbs up, and Sam even said yelled out “Bitchin!” for which he was given detention on the following Monday by Coach Sylvester.

                Finally, as they said bye to all their friends, Axl paused. He hadn’t realized until he thought about it, but he considered them to be his friends, as well as Blaine’s. Outside the building, he discovered it was still raining hard, as well as thunder and lightning. The music inside had drowned out all the weather effects. As soon as there was a lull, everyone dashed to their vehicles. All Blaine had to do was pull out his keys and push a button from a distance and the doors would open and the car would start. Quite a few others had to fumble around in their pockets to find their keys. By that time the rain had resumed. Guessing he should feel bad those others, he could quite pull it off. He reveled in the feeling that for once in his life he had the upper hand, while others’ had to work around circumstances that usually fell on him.

                “I am going to bend you over and fuck the shit out of you on that booth in the living room.”said Blaine shakily.

                “Oh?” he grinned, looking over.

                “You’re going to be so sore.” He went on, voice turning husky.

                “Shouldn’t we wait a little so we can get all our juices…back?” he asked, knowing perfectly well Blaine wouldn’t care.

                “No.” he replied in a short and clipped voice.

                “What about your parents?” he asked, feeling his excitement drain.

                “They’re not going to be there…remember? They’re on the trip. So the house is all ours.” He grinned, pulling onto the long drive way to the house.

                “Where are they going? You never said.” He unlatched his seat belt already getting ready for what was to come.

                “Can’t remember…hmm…” he pondered, unbuckling his own belt and increasing the speed.

                The car came to screeching stop in the garage, nearly hitting the back wall. Exiting, he hurried around the car and met Blaine. Their mouths opened, each one trying to wrestle the others’ tongue into submission Taking hold of his jacket, Blaine pulled him toward the garage door into the main house. Blaine grasped Axl’s hard cock through his pants, making him gasp. Copying the move, he let Blaine push him through the dark interior of the house. The only lights were the soft green glow from the night lights that were on when they left earlier. Hearing a zipper being pulled down, he shifted his gaze toward it.

                At that moment, he lost his footing as they descended two steps down into the large circular living room. Eyes widening, he grabbed Blaine to keep himself from falling. Amazingly, he felt his body lift as Blaine grunted, holding him up by reaching around his hips. Both of Blaine’s palms grips the back of his thighs, which were pulled apart as his legs rose. Axl looped his right arm around Blaine’s neck to keep from tipping over. Feeling his ass coming to rest on a flat surface, he looked down and realized he was sitting on the tabled booth. Pushing him down, Blaine reached up and unzipped Axl, followed by yanking the top button open.

                Axl hummed as Blaine sucked on his tongue, while he felt the ass of his pants and briefs yanked down. His furry hole was hit by the cool air of the house. Hands pulled his cheeks apart as Blaine’s head pulled back. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back against the table top. He moaned loudly as he felt Blaine’s tongue enter him. Shaking, he reached down and pulled his own cheeks apart. Then he felt the absence of the hot wet tongue. A moment later he screamed as Blaine thrust inside him with one quick and savage move.

                “Fuck!” he roared, tears leaking out of his eyes as the pain bloomed.

                “Scream all you want.” Blaine growled, pulling all the way out and ramming into him again.

                “Blaine!” he screamed, feeling sure something had ripped, but suddenly it was gone as he felt something graze against his prostate.

                “God…Blaine moaned, thrusting harder than ever.

                “Harder!” he begged, loving the feel of Blaine curved cock continually hitting his prostate.

                Though he kept silent, the blows came harder and faster. Their grunts and hisses echoed around the empty first floor of the house. Leaning in, Blaine kissed him hard. Quickly, Axl bit down on Blaine’s bottom lip. Hearing hiss, then tasting a bit of saltiness, he guessed he had bitten bit too hard. Still, Blaine said nothing as he continued the assault of his ass. he finally let go of Blaine’s lip, and immediately Blaine pulled all the way out. Dazed, he barely had time to do anything before he was flipped over. Forehead resting against the table, Blaine held his hips and the uncut cock was once again buried inside him.

                “I’m so close.” Blaine murmured, voice shaky.

                “Come on…” he urged. “Breed me.”

                “Kay.” Blaine squeaked.

                Suddenly he felt hot liquid fill him, creating a tickling sensation. It felt so good, he wished Blaine could keep his cock planted in his hole forever. Panting, Blaien came to a halt and dropped his head onto his back. Even through the jacket, he could feel the dampness of Blaine’s sweaty hair. Slowly, he felt the already softening member sliding out of him. Hearing a grunt, he lifted his head and looked around. Blaine had fallen to the floor, splay legged, and with a goofy grin across his face. Axl grinned, and felt the hot liquid slowly making its way down to his hole. Even through the dim green light in the room, he was able to see a couple drops of fluid land on Blaine’s tux around his midriff.

                Standing up straight, he turned and observed him from on high. Eyes fluttering open, Blaine smiled at him. Returning the smile, Axl began to disrobe his entire clothing. Within a minute, he was towering over his lover completely nude, jerking his cock. He wanted to fuck Blaine again…but first…He shifted forward and tilted his hips. Increasing his speed, he stopped. Squeezing his dick, he was able to hold back until the very last second. Then, with a sigh, he released his hold. Cum sprayed all over Blaine’s entire face and the floor around him. Opening his mouth, he tried to catch as much as he could. Groaning, he squatted and lick the cum off Blaine’s face. The taste was rather salty, not as sweet as when his cum was thicker.

                Finally, he grinned and copied the splayed body look Blaine was in. Reaching out, he took Blaine’s hand and brought it to his face. Kissing it, he intertwined their fingers as there was a burst of lightning, followed by a loud roar of thunder from outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Axl's picture at the Lima prom.   
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/ee832610b434058f7e11e4dcb5027f94/tumblr_o6fu4ziM3P1u5win2o1_r1_540.jpg


	70. A Camping We Will Go-Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been sitting on this chapter for a while now...I've had it in my mind forever, but have just been too busy to follow up on my plan...until now.

Grinning, Axl continued to rub Blaine’s crotch slowly. They were laying in the new hammock, which had taken the place of the large wicker swing on the large elm tree outside Blaine’s fathers’ study. Just three weeks ago, a large storm had ripped through the area and broken it. It just so happened to happen on the very weekend New Directions had taken second place at the national’s glee competition in Minneapolis. Blaine still felt down about the results, feeling they should have won. Though he might be biased, Axl felt the same as Blaine. Instead of it being a surprise, he had actually planned going on the trip with the group. He consulted with the director, Mr. Shue and accompanied them on the bus.

                He wasn’t alone in being a boyfriend of a member of the New Directions, though didn’t attend Lima school. Meeting him at the prom as Tina’s date, he recognized Mike. Being informed he would be sharing a room with him, his mind began to think dirty thoughts. It seemed he had taken up Blaine’s habit of spying. Just before bed, Mike had taken a shower with the door wide open. The plexiglass shower door had blurred the details of his body, but he could still distinguish the outline, and even the lump that was his dick. Hearing a faint knock, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Hurrying over, he opened the door and Blaine had rushed in.

                Already hard as a rock, he pushed Blaine onto his knees and forced his head down until his entire cock was inside his mouth. it was over in thirty seconds, at which time he felt something wet cover his lower legs. There had been a soft chuckle, causing him to whirl around. His dick had whipped out of Blaine’s mouth and now stood at attention, pointing in the direction of Mike in a towel. Face heating up, he hastily pushed his softening member back into his boxer briefs. Jumping again, he looked back and Blaine was gone. So he looked back, and noticed Mike’s downward gaze. Tilting his head, he gave a groan as he realized his lower legs and feet covered in Blaine’s seed. Feeling he might die of embarrassment, he hurried into the bathroom and cleaned up. Mike had informed him through the closed door not to worry about it.

                Thinking of that scene, he put more effort into rubbing Blaine’s crotch. Only 30 yards away, their dads’ were packing supplies into an SUV for the big camping trip. Knowing Blaine couldn’t retaliate in front of them, he made sure to pay him back for what happened at the hotel. Blaine suddenly tried to swat his hand away, looking desperate. Smirking, he quickened his pace. Becoming rigid, his boyfriend grunted and shook violently. Axl’s palm started to feel wet as Blaine’s seed started soaking through his shorts. Grinning, he pulled his hand back and licked it, tasting cum. Groaning, Blaine flipped off the hammock and landed on his hands and knees. Glaring at him, he made his way to the house walking in a way that looked ridiculous.

                Stretching, he looked up at the large tree limbs providing the hammock with plenty of shade. He wasn’t exactly sure where they were going for the trip. The two canoes mirrored each other on the trailer hooked up to the vehicle. Originally he assumed they would be red or yellow, but they were actually dark green. Mentioning this to his dad, the reason was because they wanted canoes that wouldn’t startled fish away. Apparently, they’d have to fish to catch their dinner. Never gone fishing before, he had groaned and asked why they couldn’t just bring food along with them.

                “The purpose of this trip is to have fun and see if we could make it without all the modern conveniences.” His dad had said, as if it were obvious.

                “Oh my god! What if we don’t catch anything.” He had complained obnoxiously.

                “Then we’ll starve.” He said with a grin, clapping him roughly on the back.

                Halfway to Blaine’s house, he had turned around and made to open a backpack he’d brought with food hiding in it, and discovered it was gone. His dad had just smiled and said “No cheating.”

                “What did you to do it?” he’d asked in a panic.

                “Just set it next to the garage door. Your mom will take it in when she gets home.” He replied.

                Blood boiling, he’d flipped out his cell and sent a desperate message to Shawn. Underneath all the food he’d also hidden the dildo Blaine had given him. He would absolutely die if she found that at the bottom. Only a moment later Shawn and replied and said it was safe. Letting out a breath of relief, he fell back into his seat. Pausing, he told Shawn not you play with it…that it was his. To which all he got as a response was a wink icon.

                Axl let out a yelp as something cold and wet touched the part of his tail bone that was covered by shorts or his T-shirt. In a panic, he jerked one way and the hammock slipped. Next thing he knew, his face was in the dirt, his left foot hung in a whole between the netting of the hammock, and his right ear getting licked with a tongue. He didn’t even have to turn his head to know that Dany was the one doing the licking. Somewhere off to the right he heard his dad and another man laughing. Feeling his face burn, he planted his palms against the ground and pushed himself up.

                _Bark!_

“Good morning Dany.” He groaned with a grin.

                “You OK?” Blaine chuckled, walking up and halting next to him.

                “Fine.” He smiled, attempting to pull his foot out of the hammock.

                With another yank, he pulled free and landed back in the dirt. Sighing, he pushed himself until he was laying on his back. Grinning down at him, Blaine watched as Dany jumped onto Axl’s chest. After an “oof” he eyed her. She was definitely past her puppy stage, but not quite a full adult. Her tail wagged back and forth over his midriff. From this angle, Axl could look right up Blaine left shorts’ leg. This time, he wasn’t wearing boxer briefs so his junk was on full display…at least to him. It seemed he knew what he was looking at for he narrowed his stance and the view was blocked by the fabric of the legs.

                “You three about ready?” called Rick.

                “Three?” he asked, looking up at Blaine.

                “Um…I asked Dad if I could bring Dany. He said I could…that is if you don’t mind.” He said softly, not looking at him.

                Initially, he didn’t want him to bring her…they’d already have a tough enough time trying to sneak away and get off with their dads so close…with Dany along, that time would be even more uncertain. But as he heard the hope in Blaine’s voice, his resistance crumbled. Knowing they couldn’t take her along to Europe must be hard on him. They were so close he sometimes felt jealous. Then again, Blaine had wanted a dog his whole life and it seemed he was making up for all that lost time.

                “We know she likes being around water…” he said, looking from Dany, back up to Blaine.

                “Yeah, she does.” He said with enthusiasm.

                “What if she gets hurt, or runs off or something Blaine?” he asked seriously, not even wanting to know what Blaine would do if that were to happen.

                “She should be fine. But I’ve actually bought a life vest specially made for dogs. Two weeks ago at her checkup I even had one of those electric microchips placed under the skin of her shoulders blades.” He said, squatting and pointing at tiny area with a few hairs missing.

                “What does it do?” he asked, curious.

                “It holds information about who to contact if she’s found…and I even paid extra to add a GPS tracker. Even if she’s lost and no one finds her, I’ll be able to detect where she is through a special device on my smart phone. It wasn’t cheap, but it’s totally worth it.” He grinned reaching down and scratching her hind end.

                Automatically she flopped over until she was on her back. Tummy exposed, they both reached down and scratched her. Her right leg kicked out with each stroke over a certain area. All three jumped as a horn blared at them. Looking up, he noticed that their dads’ were in the vehicle and all the supplies were now missing. Blaine looked up at him and tilted his head. Still scratching Dany, he reflected that Blaine had just done something that was a very dog like action. Smiling, he gave a single nod, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. It was clear Blaine wanted more, but he paused, looking to the side.

                “Remembered we’re not alone?” he chuckled.

                “Something like that. I’m gunna get her little bag…” he said, rising and hurrying off the front porch.

                “Hey.” He said, remembering something.

                “What?” he asked.

                “Get some snack food really quick…Dad said we have to---“

                “Don’t even think about it….no snack food!” his Dad called, from well out of hearing range.

                Blaine smirked and gave his arm a squeeze as he continued on his way. Groaning, he grimaced and slowly walked over to the SUV, Dany nipping at his heels. Reaching the vehicle, he gave his dad a glare and opened the driver’s side passenger door. Automatically, Dany attempted to hop up into it. The SUV was quite a bit higher off the ground than a car, so she couldn’t make it on her own. Leaning over, he gave her side a pat, then lifted her onto the floorboard. Tail wagging furiously, it smacked him across his face. Stumbling back a bit, he grinned and shook his head.

                “Ready?” asked Rick, looking back at him, then down at Dany’s nose.

                “Yep.” He nodded, watching as Rick reached down and gave Dany’s head a pat.

                “Ready.” Said Blaine, taking his seat behind his own dad.

                “Ready.” Agreed his dad, starting the vehicle.

                They closed the doors and fastened their seatbelts as the SUV began to move backwards. Originally, Axl’s dad had wanted to leave their house around seven in the morning, But Axl hated getting up early, no matter the reason. It wasn’t until well after eight thirty that they left their house. Now, it was almost eleven as they pulled out of Blaine’s driveway and onto the main road. Reaching out, he took Blaine’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He was rewarded by a warm smile and a squeeze of affection from his hand. On the floorboard, Dany was sniffing under the seats, apparently smelling something interesting.

                “You ever gone canoeing before?” Mike asked them.

                “Not for a long time.” Rick said, “But Blaine went last year with a couple of friends.”

                “That wasn’t a very fun trip. We ended up sinking about an hour into the trip. Luckily, no one was hurt, but we lost our food and even some of our clothing. Dad had to come and pick us up.” Blaine said.

                “How did you sink?” Axl asked him, noticing the reluctant tone.

                “Ku-one of my friends freaked out when they saw a water snake right next to our canoe. They lost their head and tried to swat it with the paddle…but it actually began to slither up it, at which point the paddle was tossed away downstream. It wouldn’t have been as bad, but just ahead there were some pretty bad rapids. With only one paddle we couldn’t handle it. It crashed into a boulder from below. The water came in so fast it was crazy. We managed to get a few of our things and toss them onto the bank before we got out.” He recounted with a sour look.

                “Wow.” Said his dad, “that would have sucked.”

                “Yeah…I wasn’t happy when I was called right as I pulled back into our driveway. I had to turn back around and go back.” Rick complained.

                “Was it a bad canoe…I mean.” Axl paused, “isn’t it kind of hard to break a canoe?”

                “This canoe was an older one…there were some dings, but nothing that would be cause for major concern. It should have easily made it to the rendezvous point, sadly, that didn’t happen. The ones we have today are…hmm...” Rick paused for a moment, “I think fiberglass…but it could also be thermoplastic.” He finished.  

                “How far do we have to go until we put in?” he asked, noticing Blaine’s free hand slowly inching towards his body.

                “Half an hour or so. Grandpa’s dropping off Rusty later this afternoon. He’ll drive the vehicle to his house until he has to pick us up in a couple of days.” Said his dad, meeting his eye through the rearview mirror.

                “It sucks we can’t take a longer trip. But you both have one more week of school. Then you’ll be adults and no longer our problems.” Said Rick, lifting his hand and giving his dad a fist bump.

                Axl felt his mouth going slack, at how his dad had just done something he and his friends do all the time. His dad was too old to do fist bumps. Below, he felt Blaine’s free hand slip up his right shorts leg. There was a partition that sat between the two front seats in a way that blocked the bottom view of any of the passengers in the back from those in the front. Blaine’s fingers came into contact with his nuts then traveled up and gripped his soft dick. Frowning, it seemed Blaine had been expecting Axl to be hard. Well, that was already being corrected. At that first touch it only took a few seconds before he was completely erect.

                Closing his eyes, he slightly shifted just enough for Blaine to tug out his cock. He felt a chill run down his spine as Blaine’s grip tightened around the shaft. The way his hand moved up and down without the rest of his body moving was perfect. No one would be able to tell what was going on if they didn’t know where to look. Feeling a tingle, he let his hand slide over and rest on Blaine’s free wrist. Giving it a squeeze, he let him know what was coming. A moment before he came, he lazily opened his eyes.

                Immediately, he was looking at the face of Blaine’s dad. Automatically, he closed his eyes again, this time in horror, as Rick’s face began to turn forward. A moment later, he felt his seed explode out of his cock. Somehow Blaine had some sort of fabric clamped over the head of his dick. Biting his lip, he felt his cum begin to drip off the material and land back onto the head of his member. Finally, his heart rate slowed as it all came to an end. Realizing he could hear conversation between their dads, he opened his eyes. Looking ahead, both of them were talking about random things. Rick didn’t even sound strange at all.

                The way they were acting gave Axl hope that perhaps Rick didn’t know what happened. Maybe the shock on his face had nothing to do with knowing his son was giving him a hand job right behind them. Axl felt for sure that if he’d seen that, he would have freaked out and would certainly not be able to act as casual as Rick chatting with his dad right after. Incredibly relieved, he looked over at Blaine, who’s eyes were locked onto his crotch. Below, Blaine was cleaning the mess up with what seemed to be an old wash rag. Meeting his gaze, it was clear Blaine had no idea what had just…no…what might have just happened.

                “You OK?” Blaine smiled, giving his rest a squeeze.

                “What?” asked Rick, looking back.

                “Nothing. Just talking to Axl.” Blaine explained.

                Axl detected nothing out of the ordinary as he met Rick’s gaze. As Rick turned back around, Axl let out breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding in. Grinning, he tilted his body and nudged Blaine’s left shoulder with his head. Chuckling, Blaine pushed him away playfully. Feeling something cold and wet touch his knee, he let out a small yelp. Mike looked at him in the rearview mirror as Dany clambered onto the seat between him and Blaine. Blaine gave him an amused look as he began to scratch her under her chin.

                “A little jumpy, aren’t we?” asked his dad, as their vehicle slowed and they pulled off onto a dirt road.

                Looking up, Axl noticed a large curved graveled lot next to a bend of a creek. It seemed they had made it to where they had intended to put in. He hadn’t even realized they’d been driving that long. There was a truck with an empty trailer parked next to a tree away from the creek. Others’ had already made their way here before them. Stretching, he reached down and scratched his leg as the truck made a U, and then began to back up until their canoe trailer was fairly close to the water. Giving a thumbs up, his dad turned off the truck and opened the door. Next to him, Blaine looked excited and pushed the door open with enough force it bounced off the springs and came back and hit him in the shin.

                “Shi---crap.” He exclaimed loudly.

                “Nice save.” Axl smirked at Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be up shortly..the title..A Camping We Will Go-Part 2: Gross


	71. A Camping We Will Go Part 2: Gross

                Ahead, he was able to make out his dads’ white ball cap bouncing up and down as his canoe dipped through some rapids. Axl had wanted their dads’ to go first, that way they knew what way to follow. Sitting in the bottom of the canoe, Dany’s tongue lulled out under the gaze of the sun. Blaine smiled down at her, happy she could come with them. Thinking of last year, he looked around them. It right in this area that Kurt had freaked out about the snake.

                Last year, it had been rather cloudy, so he guessed the snake was trying to just find a better place to rest, like on a log or something. Had Kurt not swung the paddle at it, the trip would have been fine. Scowling, he lifted his gaze from Dany to the back of Axl’s curly haired, head. Letting out a rather loud sigh, he relaxed and grinned as Axl turned his head back at him. Raising an eyebrow, he gave him a smirk that he couldn’t quite place.

                “You ready babe?” called Axl, as he turned back around.

                “Babe….” He muttered with a snort, then let out a grunt of agreement.

                Quickly, he looked down at Dany as their canoe began to gain speed. Leaning down really quick, he gave her a pat, and gave her the command to stay down. Looking back up, he lifted his paddle and began to maneuver through the rapids. Axl let out a whoop as they dipped down far enough that water rushed over them. Initially rather nervous, Axl’s enthusiasm and carefree attitude calmed him down. Going around a couple more dips and then curving back to the left, the water calmed and widened out immensely.

                Ahead, he noticed their dads’ canoe in stationary position. He guessed they were making sure they were still alright. Giving a thumbs up, he watched as they gave a nod and began to move again. Blaine stared at Axl’s back. Already, it was turning a tad red. Cursing softly, he twisted his body and opened a small cooler that was behind him. Digging through it, he finally found the white tub of sun screen. Giving Dany a pat, he shifted forward. The canoe wobbled a bit, causing Axl to look back. Showing him the tube, Axl gave a nod.

                “You’re already gunna have a sunburn Ax. We shoulda put some on you before we even left the shore.” He whined, popping the tube open.

                “What about you?” he asked, then shivered as he felt the cool cream come into contact with his skin.

                “I’m naturally very tan…it’ll take quite a lot for me to burn.” He explained, spreading the cream to his lower back.

                “You…” Axl said, his tone a bit odd.

                “What?” he asked, smirking.

                “Nothing.” He finished, the back of his neck turning an even darker red color.

                “We can’t.” he whispered, leaning forward.

                “Why?” he mumbled back at him.

                “Our dads’ are only ten yards away or so. We don’t want them to see what we’re doing.” He explained, though he wished they could.

                Axl stiffened a bit, then turned and opened his mouth, as if to say something.

                “What?” he asked.

                “I’m not sure…but I think…I think you dad noticed when you jerked me off on the way over. I opened my eyes right when I was about to cum and he was looking back at us.” He said, voice shaking.

                “No….” he said, feeling sick.

                “He acted like it didn’t bother him at all…or he may not have seen us though...Can’t we…um…try somehow…I’m so hard B.” he groaned.

                Blaine let out a tiny yelp when he felt his hand with the cream on it suddenly placed over Axl crotch. Axl wasn’t lying about being hard.

                “Please.” He moaned.

                “We…can’t.” he said, though he wrapped his hand around Axl’s cock.

                Axl lifted his paddle and placed it in the water, slowing down the canoe. Automatically, Blaine did the same on the other side. Almost at a standstill Blaine bit his lip and looked ahead, noticing the distance between the two boats growing. Glancing at their surroundings, he could make out a grassy bank with a dirt trail running down the middle. To him, it looked like it was a place where animals would frequently exit the water. Less than a few yards away from that was a couple of large trees hanging over the stream. One even looked like there was rope hanging from it, like a swing.

                Releasing his hold on Axl’s dick, he pointed to the bank. Axl’s head turned until he was looking at the spot. His head gave a couple of energetic nods. Feeling his own cock swelling, he paddled along with Axl. Speed increasing rapidly, they slid onto the bank with enough force that it came to an abrupt halt. Axl’s enthusiasm was so great he literally tripped over the side of the boat. Letting out a snort, he rose and helped push the canoe further onto the bank. Looking down at Dany, he asked her if she had to go “potty” to which she whined and jumped out of the boat and onto the bank, immediately sniffing the ground.

                Knowing this wouldn’t take long, he turned and saw Axl was already over by trees, his dick and nuts pulled out and over the waist band of his shorts. Pausing for a minute, he looked back up stream. Luckily, he didn’t see anyone around. Grinning, he made his way back up to Axl. Pushing him against the tree, he sucked at his lips until his mouth opened. Their tongues wrestled with each other as Axl pulled Blaine’s shorts down to his thighs. Gripping him tightly, Axl pumped his length, pushing his thumb into his piss slit.

                “Axl..” he moaned, body shaking at his touch.    

                “Turn around.” Axl commanded, but didn’t give him the chance to do it.

                Whipping him around, Axl pushed him down. Giving each cheek a kiss, his tongue made its way into his hairy crack. Blaine whimpered as Axl tongue sank into his puckered hole. Reaching back, he pulled his cheeks apart, giving Axl more room to work with. Twisting his head to the side and back, he watched his lover stand up straight. Eyes meeting, Blaine felt Axl grip his left hip while the right went to the base of his shaft. Axl’s pubes were so thick, some of his fingers were obscured by the tangled black mass of hair. Pumping his shaft a couple of times, he tilting his groin until the head pressed against his entrance.

                Nipping at his neck, Axl gave a powerful thrust, burying his dick to the hilt inside him. Choking back a roar, Blaine staggered, throwing an arm out and placing his hand against the trunk of a tree to keep from falling to the ground. They hadn’t fucked in days, instead they had to resort to hand jobs and blow jobs. Though those felt good, there was no comparison having your cock inside a hot and wet hole without fear of someone gagging or accidentally using their teeth too much. Axl’s sweaty forehead rested against his upper back, the curls ticking his neck. Breath shaky, Axl kissed his neck before he pulled back. No sooner than the head of his cock leave his hole, he shoved it back in roughly.

                “Yeah...” Blaine groaned, clinching his ass around Axl’s throbbing shaft.

                “This feels so good…I’m gunna cum in a couple more…” he pulled back, then repeated the same action.

                “Do it Axl. Fill me up…fill up my hole with your thick….”

                _Slam_

“hot”

                _Slam_

“cum.” He urged, then felt Axl go rigid.

                Hot fluid surged into his hole, while he could feel each spurt of cum shooting out of him. At that moment, he felt a pain on his right hip. Looking down, he discovered Axl’s fingers were gripping both of them so tight he could make out the individual veins running through them. Blaine hadn’t even realized when Axl had place the right one on him. Last thing he remembered he used it to guide his member into his ass. Shifting his gaze, he looked forward downstream. Blood drained from his face as he noticed both their dads looking back in their direction. He just prayed to god they weren’t looking right at them.

                “Your turn.” Axl said, pulling back.

                Blaine could feel Axl’s seed, leaking out of him, even a couple drops falling onto his calves. He was about to protest, but when he glanced forward again, he noticed the canoe was quite a bit further downstream. About to return his attention to Axl, he noticed a flash of light. Behind him, he heard Axl give a chuckle.

                “What?” he asked, finally taking a few steps to the side so Axl could get in front of him.

                “They’re fishing.” He explained.

                “How do you know?” he asked, looking past Axl, while still reaching around and letting his fingers drag through Axl’s pubes.

                “The flash of light is the fishing line reflecting the suns’ light. Watch, it’ll happen again when they cast a line back out.” Axl chuckled, then pulled away as he felt Blaine trying to jerk his sensitive cock.

                Dropping to a knee, he pulled Axl’s white ass cheeks apart. The thick mass of hair was thick, but not as thick as his own. Keeping eyes locked forward, he was finally able to catch the suns’ light reflect of the line that his own dad had just cast out. No longer curious, he turned his full attention back to the prize in front of his nose. He gave a little yelp when he felt something lick the back of his calves. Tensing, he knew what was doing it, and why it was licking at that particular spot. He didn’t want to be mean, but there was no way he wanted his dog to be…. well…he didn’t want to think about it. Turning, he hurriedly stood and patted his side.

                Making his way back down to the canoe, he felt his hard dick slap against his groin with every step he took. Patting the canoe, he told Dany to get in. Giving her the signal for her to sit, he patted her and promised he’d be right back. Walking quickly, he returned to Axl, who was actually lying on the grass. Blaine shook his head, knowing he was going to have ticks, and chiggers and other stuff crawling all over him. But as Axl lifted his legs, Blaine forgot all about it at the sight of Axl’s entrance. Getting on his hands and knees, he crawled over Axl.

                “Do me.” Axl ordered.

                “I plan to.” He chuckled, leaning down and giving his upper lip a bite.

                Reaching behind him, he wiped at his ass, knowing there was plenty of lube to use. Grinning, he laid back, placing his arms behind his head. Lowering his hand, he fingered Axl roughly, not worried if it hurt. Noticing Axl’s wet armpits, he leaned down and sucked at the right one, tasting a bit more salt than usual. Axl groaned, tilting his body the other way, wanting the other pit to get attention. Happy to oblige, he went down and spent a bit more time on the left. Though there was sweat, it didn’t stink at all, for which Blaine was thankful.

                “Ready?” he asked, scooting forward.

                Axl gave an eager nod. Smiling, he tilted his pelvis down. Instead of thrusting all the way inside, he went slowly. It was slow enough Axl began to grumble, wanting more movement. Smirking, Blaine shrugged, then thrust the rest of the way in. Giving a grunt, Axl smiled, reaching up and pulling him down by his neck. Blaine wasn’t going to last, there was no way. The tightness, heat, and wetness were just too much. Panting, his hips moved faster and more erratically. Instead of just slamming in for the last time, he decided to just keep moving throughout the entire release.

                Blaine almost cried when it was all said and done. Groaning, he collapsed atop Axl, his sweaty curls slapping onto his face. Wore out, he just lay there for a while. The thought occurred to him that they didn’t have to hurry back to the canoe and meet up with their dads’. Legally, they were adults and Blaine smiled against Axl’s heaving chest. By the time he was ready to sit up, his cock had already softened and slid out of Axl’s slippery cum filled hole. Letting out a loud sigh, Axl grabbed at him until his hand clamped onto his own. Grunting at the same time, Blaine pulled Axl up at the same time as Axl pushed himself into a sitting position.

                “Gross. We’re a mess.” Axl observed, looking down.

                Looking down, Blaine smirked at Axl’s skin. Instead of his normal color, he was now brown. The dirt had turned into mud from their sweat, and eventually clung to their bodies. Hearing a chuckle, Blaine looked up at Axl. With a wink, Axl shucked his shorts off and climbed the tree behind him. Remembering the rope, he’d seen earlier, he knew what Axl was going to do. Groaning, he pushed himself up. Taking a couple of steps closer to the trunk, he just had time to notice a shadow swing out in front of him before he heard a gigantic splash form below.

                “Hey!” called Mike. “You’ll scare off all the fish!”

                Grinning, he shrugged and tugged his own shorts the rest of the way down. Feeling nervous, he wasn’t totally sure he wanted either of their dads to see what he was packing. Not wanting anyone to think him a chicken though, he climbed up the tree by the two wooden steps someone had obviously nailed in place. When he finally reached the top, he looked down as Axl swung the rope to him. Missing the first time, he was able to catch it the second. Trying to ignore the fact that their dads’ canoe was now at most ten yards away, he swung off and let go.

                Plunging into the water, the cold shocked him enough that he swallowed some of it. Though it was hot outside, the creek hadn’t really warmed up enough like it would be later in the summer. Opening his eyes, he was able to make out Axl’s pale form advancing toward him. Instead of surfacing, he rotated his body, then shot underneath Axl. Twisting, he turned and saw Axl hovering in place, apparently expecting him to be there. Glad he was a good swimmer, this time he shot right under him.

                Axl let out a wail as Blaine surged above the water beneath him. Taking a large breath of air, he felt Axl holding onto his head, his ass was sitting on his shoulders as if they were playing chicken. Wiping his wet hair to the side, he looked up and met their dads’ amused faces only a few yards away. Happy that his exposed parts were below the water, he twisted his body around, showing off Axl’s bareback side. Hearing them both chuckling, he tilted his head back until he was looking up at Axl’s upside down face, which was red with embarrassment as they paddled back upstream.

“Dare them to join us.” Blaine whispered up at him.

“No way.” Axl breathed, his face scrunching up, “I don’t wanna see my dad’s...and no offense to your dads’ old junk. That would be gross dude.” He shivered.

“You don’t have to stare at them you know…just ignore it…” he suggested, still grinning.

“Do you honestly think you’d be able to not look at that…sure…they’ll be all shriveled up, but I’m sure they still swing around…and movement always catches your eye.”

“It’s just for fun man. You gotta be a bit nicer to your parents sometimes…well….” He paused, looking off downstream,” Actually, he said looking back up, “You’re actually pretty nice to your parents….at least the times I’m around them.” He mused.

“I’m always nice to everyone.” He said, a smirk playing across his face.

“Everyone?” he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

“Everyone.” He said.

“How about Sue? You’ve called her “dingus” quite a few times…” he chided with a wink.

“Well...” he began, but cut off as a gigantic splash overtook them.

Axl flew forward and went under the water completely. Rotating his body around, he just happened to catch his father swinging off the rope swing, completely nude. Averting his eyes, he kind of got what Axl was talking about. Just in that swing, his dads’ bits didn’t stay stationary, but moved like all the other parts of his body. Yep…Gross pretty much summed up what was happening around them. Blaine had called to Dany, who had jumped out of the canoe and paddled through the water toward them. He didn’t let her stay out there too long though…that long body of hers was bound to weigh more than her short legs could handle swimming too long.

***

He grimaced as he put the worm on his fishing hook. In front of him, Axl had already cast his line out and was reeling it back in slowly. After they finished their swimming, they were once more in their canoes, heading downstream. About three hours later, it was decided they needed to catch some fish. Blaine had never fished before, so he had to watch everyone out of the corner of his eye. To tell the truth, he was surprised that Axl knew what to do. He hadn’t even been squeamish about attaching a worm to his hook.

“Aha!” he heard from off to the right.

Looking up, he watched as his dad reeled in his line easily. Mike was grinning and was looking down at the water. A moment later Axl gave a little cry of triumph. Both of them began to struggle with their catch. His dad reeled his in, then it was pulled darted away again as Axl tried to pull back on his line. Blaine had a suspicion, and looked over at Mike. It seemed he had the same thought. He opened his mouth to tell Axl about what was going on, but the older man shook his head. Apparently he wanted to see how long it took them to realize their hooks were crossed. Axl was getting frustrated enough he began to stand and yank the line harder, causing the canoe to tip

“Stop!” Baine said quickly, not wanting to end up in the water.

Mike rolled his eyes and explained to Rick what the problem was…but Axl continued to struggle with his quarry. Just when he felt for sure he was going to tip, the line snapped. In slow motion, or so it seemed to him, Axl fell back. Thinking quickly, Blaine leaned in the opposite side heavily. He just managed to keep the boat from flipping, but Axl wasn’t so lucky. With a splash, he went under. Almost immediately, he resurfaced and looked around for help, his face red. Though the two men in the other canoe laughed so hard the sounds echoed eerily off the water, Blaine kept his mouth shut. Axl could tell he was trying hard not to laugh, for which he was grateful.

Sighing, Blaine turned his paddle and made his way over to the shore on the left. Dany shuffled over to where Axl was hanging on the side of the canoe and began to lick his fingers. Apparently his hand wasn’t very interesting because she turned and actually jumped up and onto Axl’s seat. She looked back at Blaine with her tail wagging furiously. Then she just sat down and looked over at the other canoe for a moment before staring downstream. Axl chuckled and leaned over and patted her rump.

“You got your pole?” called Mike.

“Yeah.” He lifted it out of the water before placing it at the bottom of the canoe.

Once Axl could actually stand on the creek bed, he propelled his body upward and crawled into the boat. Again, Blaine had to lean the other way just so it wouldn’t tip on them. Grunting, Axl crouched, then awkwardly lifted Dany up and set her on his lap after he got seated. It was at this point Blaine felt a tug on the line. Automatically he thought his line was caught on the other two guys fishing. However, when the line itself began to zig zag around, he realized that it was a real fish…he hoped. Excited, he began to gently reel it in.

“Tug on it real quick.” Axl said, rotating in his seat to face him, “make sure it’s actually hooked, rather than just nibbling at the worm.”

Yanking it back a couple times, whatever it was pulled away harder. Axl nodded at him, and mimicked reeling it in. Blaine hadn’t even realized he’d cast the line out when Axl had fallen into the creek. He was sure that he had scared away any fish in the area. Slowly, he got it closer and closer until the other canoe was almost alongside theirs. A moment later he caught a glimpse of something large and was definitely a fish. After another yank, it broke the surface and actually landed in the bottom of their boat.

Dany tried to jump out of Axl’s lap, but he held her fast. Reaching over, his dad grabbed his shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze. Feeling unbelievably happy, he looked up at Axl. He took note of the look on his face...that it had been a fluke. Not really caring, he looked down at the flopping fish. Studying it, he thought he noticed some sort of whiskers protruding from the corners of its’ mouth. Frowning, he wasn’t entirely sure what it was.

“A catfish. Those are good to eat…excellent. The only problem with those is its gunna take forever to get it ready to eat. Let’s get going and see if we can’t get any more of those suckers for our dinner.’” Mike said, glancing between them.

“Um…what do I do with it?” he chuckled nervously.

“Here.” Said Axl, pulling out a small nylon rope with a metal loop at one end and what looked like a metal needle at the other, along with a pair of plyers.

Blinking, he looked at the line, then at the fish, and finally back to Axl. His expression must have been priceless as their dads’ chuckling. Sighing, Axl reached down toward the fish. Dany immediately leaped off his lap and lunged at the flopping fish. Blaine was about to chide her, but when the fish slapped its tale against her noise, she yelped then backed up and hid another Axl’s seat. Smirking, Blaine watched as he picked up the fish and held it between them. Taking the rope, he threaded the needle in through its’ gills and back up through the loop. Pointing at a pair of plyers, Blaine passed them over. He watched as Axl worked the hook out of the fish until it finally came free.

“Don’t let go of the line, tie it the that loop at the back of the canoe. Then just toss the fish back into the water. It won’t get away and will stay alive.” Axl explained, then turned around and began to outfit his own fishing pole.

“Blaine, “said his dad, “you continue paddling while Axl fishes. We need to make up for our uh…activities earlier. We needed to be further downstream by now. We gotta make camp, skin and clean the fish, and finally cook them.” He finished, picking up his pole and casting it out while Mike began to paddle their canoe.

***

By the time they reached the destination where they planned to camp, the sun was already low in the sky. Over the course of the past two hours, they had all switched from paddlers to fishers. Amazingly, Blaine had caught the most with five fish: two catfish, a small mouth bass, and finally a sunfish. Mike had two walleyes’ and a catfish. His dad had the same as Mike, and Axl two crappies’ and a sunfish. About half an hour before reaching camp, Rick and Axl had traded places. They said that it was because Axl and himself could keep paddling, while Mike and his dad would clean the fish, saving time later on. Blaine didn’t buy that, as the dads’ had finally had enough with catching them doing stuff “inappropriate” in front of them. His ears burned when they had finally been called out on it.

“Alright guys…” said Mike, looking like what he was saying was costing him a lot, “we know you two….” here, he had paused and grimaced at Rick, as if asking for the best way to put it, “stuff with each other,” he finally said.

“You’re pretty much adults…and we kind of expect you to…um...” Rick had looked right back over at Mike, “you know what…but you guys need to cool it off...at least wait until we’re not around. That’s all we’re asking.” He had said.

“Preferably, don’t do anything at all…” Mike had mumbled, but kept it low enough that he Blaine could pretend not to have heard him.

By the time that conversation had ended, Axl’s sunburn looked absolutely awful. Due to Blaine’s own complexion, it wasn’t as noticeable. Still, at least the dads’ looked just as embarrassed at least that kind of evened things up. The way those two looked at each other, Blaine had a growing suspicion that at one time, they had done a few things that might explain why they didn’t get as pissed as expected. Though he was sure it was nowhere near the kind of stuff Axl and him did. Blaine kept thinking about when he had first found at Axl would jerk off with Shawn and Darren while watching porn together. That was what he hoped all that was done with their dads’. Of course, he could just be totally wrong, them never done anything at all.

Twice, they had come across some of the wildlife in the area. A couple of deer had actually been at the waters’ edge drinking. After that, they’d seen two or three extremely large brown furry creatures dive under the water near some fallen down trees next to a small tributary. Axl had thought they were otters, and actually said he wanted to catch one. Mike and Rick had shaken their heads, unsurprised at the statement. But his dad had informed him they were most likely beavers. As far as he knew, there weren’t any otters present in the north western Ohio at the time.

Now, their canoes were pulled completely out of the water and tied onto a tree. They were kind of in a small opening of large trees about fifteen yards off the shore of the waterway. It looked like it was used rather frequently as there was an old fire pit, and even some old bottles tossed to the edge of the flattened area. Originally, they had planned to use a single large tent. Axl had refused, showing the one Shawn had let him borrow for the trip. Blaine approved of this, wanting more time to fool around. Though, even if they had all been in a single tent, he didn’t think he would be able to resist the temptation. After a moment’s hesitation, they finally relented.

“Let’s hurry up and eat…” Axl said with enthusiasm.

                “Your just horny, aren’t you?” he chuckled, glancing down at Axl’s crotch.

                “Hell yeah I am.” He nodded, rubbing his groin.

                “Later…” he winked, hearing footsteps approach.

                “Alright, Blaine come with me…you’re going to clean a fish.” Said Mike, clapping him on the back.

                “I’ve never done that.” He said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

                “Well…it’s a good time to learn.” He replied pulling at his shoulder.

                Shrugging, he nodded and followed Mike over to a couple of foldable chairs. On one of the coolers was the first catfish he’d caught earlier, before anyone else even had a bite. Groaning, he sat down and took a fillet knife. Leaning over, Mike opened another of the coolers and pulled out another catfish, though not as big as his. Thankfully Mike was patient with him…though Blaine kind of lost it at one point. Mike had been cleaning his fish, when suddenly little yellow slimy balls shot out of it, covering his hairy chest, and a few landed in his mouth. Cringing, he tied to get up from the chair, but it collapsed instead. Landing on his back, he looked up and felt ridicules as Axl looked down at him. His mouth was compressed while his body shook with suppressed laughter. Standing, Mike reached over pulled him up while Axl fixed the chair.

                “Gross.” He said simply.

                “What do they taste like?” asked Axl, who sat Indian style on the ground.

                “Well…I’m not much for caviar…” he said, spitting what he could out of his mouth.

                “Yeah…but what do the fish eggs taste like?” he asked again.

                Blaine, turned his head and looked directly at him. Opening his mouth to explain, then shook his head and turned back to a grinning Mike. His own father came over and looked at the mess. Next, he patted Axl and suggested they get a fire going. Again, Blaine felt they were separating them on purpose. Grudgingly, he knew they wouldn’t get as much stuff done as they would have had they stayed together. Padding over to him, Dany sniffed at his feet, then actually lifted her head and placed her feet on Blaine’s right thigh. From there, she began licking the mess of fish parts off him.

                Finally, after another hour, the tents were set up, the fire was going strong, the fish were ready to be cooked, and Mike pulled out a cooler Axl and he hadn’t noticed before. Opening it, he pulled out a basket. Inside, there were apples, chips, and what looked like a can of beans. Axl looked at his father indignantly. Shrugging, he turned away and started to set out plates. Feeling rather dirty, and stinky, Blaine hurried down to the water’s edge.

There was just enough light to see across the entire stream. Quickly, he dropped his shorts and hurried out into the water nude. By now, the coldness bothered him little, though, now with the light fading it wasn’t as comfortable as earlier. He smirked to himself as he felt his junk shrink due to the cold. A minute later, there was a splash and Axl rushed him. Looking up, he knew for certain they couldn’t be seen. Welcoming him, he opened his mouth to the others’ tongue. Hugging each other, he shivered a little bit. as much as he wanted this, he wasn’t getting hard.

“Too cold?” Axl chuckled, tugging at his uncut dick.

“Obviously.” He grinned mimicking the act and noticed the same was happening to Axl.

“Sucks…” he laughed, still trying to get him hard.

“Save it…you can do me all night if you want...” he moaned, feeling a finger enter him.

“Promise?” he asked, yanking his cock toward his own.

“Yeah…” he paused, scratching Axl’s thick pubic patch, “I love how hairy you are here…so…manly…” he said, then felt his dick begin to grow.

He was able to actually make out Axl’s smile forming as his cock became completely erect. Automatically, his hand gripped the base. Silently, Axl pumped his length, the entire time their eyes locked. Axl’s finger finally worked inside his hole, where it began to probe the bundle of nerves that was his prostate. Blaine closed his eyes and leaned forward, his head resting on Axl’s breast as he felt the tingle begin to surge up his length. He shook, then gave a grunt as his seed exploded out of his dick. after a few moments, he had to pull away, his meat being too sensitive.

“No..lets’ eat.” Axl whispered, as he tried to jerk him off as well.

“But…” he began, but Axl leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.


	72. A Camping We Will Go Part 3:Parting Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more part for the camping trip

Mike’s POV.

 

                “Are they…?” he heard Rick say.

                “I think so…” he looked away from the trees where he was sure the boys were…

                “Mike old boy…” Rick said

                “Old boy?” he smirked, facing his old friend. “You’re a few months older than I am.”

                “Ah…moving on...tell me the truth...” Rick looked at him in a way that Mike had only observed a couple times, complete seriousness.” How do you feel about Axl…being...” he grimaced, apparently trying to say it kindly.

                “Into guys?” he asked in a flat tone.

                “Gay. Did you have any idea about him before hand?” he said.

                “To tell you the truth…I had no idea until…” he paused, remembering the notice and pictures sent to his cell phone. Two or three grainy night vision pictures that made it absolutely clear what another boy was doing standing behind his son.

                “Until what?” Rick asked.

                Sighing, he went on “Until I got a picture sent to me from a security camera from my work place showing him with Blaine. I actually didn’t really care about who he was with, just that it could have gotten me fired. After I showed him my cell he ran off and actually drove all the way to your house and stayed with Blaine…he drove all that way and it was well after midnight on a school night.”

                “Pam mentioned to me that had happened. I had no idea Axl was yours…” Rick grinned at him, as if the only person he felt comfortable with his son having a relationship with another guy, was his.

                “Well…to tell you the truth, I wasn’t really thrilled about learning...” he broke off, “but I’m glad he’s with Blaine.” He paused hearing a faint grunt, “They seem to like each other a lot.” He looked away, reaching down and pulled out the fishing supplies.

                ***Later***

                “You still awake?” Mike heard.

                “How could I possibly fall asleep.” He moaned, turning on his side and looking at the dark lump in the tent where Rick was laying. Faintly, the sounds coming from the boys’ tent left no question what was going on in there.

                “I’m gunna ask you something Mike…” he hesitated, his voice shaking just a bit.

                “Go ahead.” He urged…but was hoping he wasn’t about bring up what happened all those years ago.

                “Is it odd that Blaine takes…uhh…the role of the girl in our boys’ relationship?” he asked, sounding so uncomfortable it made Mike relax.

                “Rick…the pictures that were sent to me from our security camera the night I found out about them clearly showed the Axl was the one that was taking that role…not Blaine.” He said carefully.

                “Really?” he asked, sounding hopeful.

                “I don’t really wanna think about it…but I think it’s fair to say they take turns.” He sighed, then paused as he thought about something, “I just hope they have uhh…protection…I mean,” he pushed himself up on an elbow, “I’m pretty sure Axl was a virgin until he met Blaine…but I bet Blaine lost his virginity a while ago…” he trailed off, hoping he hadn’t made Ricks’ son sound promiscuous.

                “I assume Blaine’s been active for a while…but Pam and I have always told both our sons to play it safe when it comes to that kind of thing. Before Axl, Blaine had only one other boyfriend…I didn’t much care for him…he acted way too girly. That’s why I was happy when I met Axl when he came to pick up Blaine for the Halloween dance. I couldn’t even tell at all that Axl’s gay. But Blaine…well…I had an idea about him for a long time. Just the way he acted mainly. I wasn’t happy when he finally came out. I was uh…rather ruthless about it to tell the truth. Only since Axl’s been around him have we finally become close again.” he paused, then” Finally!” Rick groaned, hearing silence from the other tent.

                ***Axl’s POV***

                Axl’s back was to the ground on their shared sleeping bag, Blaine lay back on his chest. They both were facing toward the roof of the tent. He was so hard…but all he wanted to do at the moment was cuddle with Blaine…Also, he wanted to make sure their dads’ were asleep. They always tried to keep down the sound they made while having fun. Still, there were some things you just couldn’t help but make noise.

 Tilting his head down, he was able to make out the large teeth marks Blaine had made when he came in the water a little while ago. He hadn’t even realized what he’d done until his father had asked what was wrong with his left breast. At that point he looked down and knew exactly what had happened. Apparently the two older guys did to because they said nothing more about it.

                “You know…” Blaine said, making him jump,” Easy now.” Blaine chuckled, gripping his hand.

                “Sorry…go on.” He sniggered.

                “Our dads’ are being very cool about all this…I’m positive we were spotted while by the tree earlier. Your dad knows for sure because of that picture he got on his cell phone a long time ago. Dad knows I’ve been sexual active for a long time…but also acted sick when someone would allude to it. Now though…with you,” he whispered, rolling over onto his stomach. “It’s like our problems we had in the past don’t matter.” He said.

                “I love you Blaine.” He whispered, pulling him up to meet his lips.

                “Love you too.” He whispered into his mouth.

                Then all of a sudden, he didn’t want to wait anymore. Reaching up, he placed his hand on the top of Blaine’s head and pushed him down. Breaking away from the kiss, he was just about to make out the smile Blaine was making as their lips disconnected. Instead of going all the way down, he licked his way over to his left pit. Axl groaned as Blaine’s hot saliva soaked it. He reached down and jerked his cock off through his shorts. Surprisingly, Blaine didn’t swat his hand away. Without the chastisement, he found the act rather dull, so he released his dick.

                “Why’d you stop…keep going.” He smirked, letting a hand trail down his chest until he reached his groin.

                “My right pit is kinda dry…think you could help with that?” he asked Blaine.

                “Push your shorts down Axl. I’m going to slowly fuck you…so slow.” He let out, reaching below, seeming to ignore the dry pit comment.

                Though he couldn’t see what he was doing, he knew he was pulling his dick out. Needing no further encouragement, he pushed his shorts down, lifting his ass just a little so they came off easier. Blaine looked down at his hard member. Leaning down, he took the entire length into his hot mouth. Unable to help it, he let out a loud moan. Axl heard a mumbled chuckle from Blaine. Placing his elbows on the ground, he began to lift his ass and fuck Blaine’s face. The way Blaine’s tongue would push into his piss slit, then lightly nip at little flap of skin that connect the rim of the head to the shaft.

                Just as his eyes closed, he sensed movement. As soon as he opened them, he felt Blaine impale himself until he sat balls deep atop him. So low, his nut sack rested on his thick patch of pubes. Biting his lip, he figured this had been his actually plan. Though he thought was going to do him, he had completely forgot the promise made earlier about him getting to do him all night. Blaine’s heat was heaven, it amazed him at how tight he still was, even after all the times they’d done this. Tilting back, Blaine dropped his hands behind him and pushed his feet under him, like a crab walk.

                “Fuck me…but don’t cum.” He urged.

                Already thrusting up into him, he said “Kay.”

                In only a minute or so bofore he had to slow his pumping. He had just felt the tingle that announced an approaching orgasm. Coming to a complete stop, he reached out and gripped Blaine’s uncut cock. It might curve a bit to the left, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. The curve always hit his prostate so easily. Shaking, Blaine looked down and watched him slowly work him, paying special attention to the foreskin. Even after all this time, he never got tired of playing with the extra skin that he wished he still had. Since being with Blaine, he’d wondered what he’d look like if he was still intact. So focused on this, he didn’t know Blaine was talking to him until he slapped his hand away.

                Blinking, he looked up, “What?”

                “I was about to come.” He shook, his breathing ragged.

                “Oh…sorry. I just get so engrossed in playing with your hood. I kind of lose self-control. I love it Blaine.” He grinned, having fun slowly rolling the skin off and then back onto the head of his dick.

                “I like when you do it too. It’s so sensitive. It doesn’t take much before it feels like I’m about to bust a nut.” He moaned as Axl pinched the area just around the frenulum.

                Axl opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, feeling he’d most likely ruin the mood. Instead, he pushed up on his elbows and leaned down. Taking in the head, Axl nibbled, sucked and poked his tongue inside his piss slit. By this stage in their relationship, he knew what to do to make Blaine so close to a release, then back off and deny him that pleasure. Overhead, Blaine had hooked his fingers into his thick curly hair. Without warning, Blaine pushed his head back hard enough he fell on his back.

                “I love it when you get rough.” He chuckled as Blaine rose to his feet.

                He could just make out the outline of his boyfriends’ body before it lowered itself. Axl’s legs were gripped and he felt them twist. Suddenly he was on his stomach, looking down at their sleeping bag. All he had time to do was blink before he felt his hips pulled up until he was in a doggy style position. As Blaine’s tongue entered his hole, he let a loud moan...one that he was sure the two older men in the next tent could hear easily. Blaine shushed him, then went back to work. A hand reached around his right thigh until he felt his dick squeezed.

                His tongue went lower until he was sucking on his nut sack, which hung lower than usual to do the heat, and the lack of juice inside it. Each one got sucked into Blaine’s mouth while his cock was pumped in time with his tongue. Blaine’s hand pulled his dick back even further until it was almost pointed straight back at him. Groaning, he’d never had it been pulled back that far before. The tongue slid up and between his cheeks until he felt it slide in him again.

                “Ready?” he asked, raising up and placing kisses on each cheek.

                “Yeah…go for it babe.”

                “Babe.” Blaine snorted.

                Axl felt Blaine’s cock pushing at his entrance. But unlike the easy entry earlier by the tree, slammed all the way in with a single thrust. Instead of a loud moan, it was a loud gasp. This time he was sure the guys in the other tent heard. Almost immediately afterward, he distinctly heard a groan of annoyance from somewhere outside. He had no time to feel embarrassed as Blaine pounded into him without abandon. With another thrust, Axl felt Blaine’s dick slide into his prostate. Hurriedly, he rotated his body and crawled away and off the sleeping bags. Blaine almost stumbled and his reentry missed. This time it slid up and rest atop his tailbone

                “Sorry…keep going.” Axl grunted, though he didn’t need to tell Blaine twice.

                Already, Blaine gripped Axl’s hips and held him steady as he plunged in again. Again he felt his prostate hit, but not in best angle. Leaning down, he rested his right elbow lower. This changed the angle of entry perfectly. It seemed Blaine knew what he was doing because each plunge was harder, and a bit more erratic. Three thrusts later and Axl let out a moan as he felt his cum shoot out of him without being touched. His head hit the ground. amazingly, he heard the spray against the plastic of the floor, as well as a couple of spurts landing in his upturned face.

                “Ugh…. Axl…” Blaine grunted.

                Axl tightened his hole around Blaine’s cock, then felt the heat explode inside his ass. Hot cum seemed to reach deeper inside him than usual. He loved it as Blaine shook and his body landed atop his back. The sweat so thick he actually slid off him, his dick bending in a way that didn’t really agree with Axl. Thankfully he was able to reposition his body so Blaine’s cock wouldn’t break…though he didn’t know if a cock could break…Well…he wasn’t intended to find out the hard way. Landing on his side, Blaine panted heavily, his hot breath blasting into his left thigh.

                Still hard, Axl maneuvered on his knees until he was over Blaine. Leaning down, he kissed him hard as he gently pushed Blaine on his back. Their mouth connected as he slide inside him easily. Blaine’s hole was hot and tight…and it only took about thirty more seconds until he came inside him. Panting, he leaned down, sweat pouring from his forehead and landed on Blaine’s nose. They kissed, smiling together as his cock slide out of his hole. Sitting up, he looked around the tent. Spotting a flashlight, he grabbed it. Instead of turn on the bright light, he flicked the red light that preserved night vision.

                “Geez…” Blaine said, looking around.

                “No kidding.” He chuckled.

                “Alright Dany, you can come out…unless…” he paused and looked over at him in question, “you wanna do it again?” he asked.

                “We can still fool around with her in here…but nothing major.” He said calmly, walking on his knees and unzipping the little dividing flap of the tent.

                Dany’s head immediately poked through the small flap, then tried to jump over it. Her long body was just too long to make it over the fabric. While Axl helped her over, Blaine rearranged their sleeping bags, and pulled the extra foam padding out and let it expand. Crawling over to the corner of the tent where their clothing lay, he pulled out Blaine’s shorts and tank top. Axl only wore boxers, and though Blaine had asked if he wanted him to do the same, he told him no. He found it much hotter trying to wiggle his fingers under Blaine’s clothing to get at his bits. There was a slight glow that caught his eye. Blaine had his cell out and was looking at the time. Holding it up, Axl read it was after midnight.

                “We need to get some sleep B. “he told Blaine.

                “Yeah…I’m still in the mood…but we got to actually get up in the morning.” He agreed, closing the cell, causing the red light to extinguish.

                “I wouldn’t object to some making out though.” He grinned, flopping down beside him.

                “You know perfectly well how that will go…we’ll both want more. I’m already hard again.” he laughed, then jumped a little bit as he felt Axl grip him.

                “You know we can do it all again…” he whispered, but released his hold on Blaine’s member.

                “I know…” he said back in a hushed voice. “What’s the highest number of times we came in a short amount of time?” he wondered aloud.

                Axl let out a hearty laugh, “That’s a hard one…”

                “Yeah…good grief…do you realize how much we have sex compared to others…” he said, sounding genuinely amazed.

                “You’ve had a lot more sex than I have.” He said, his voice a bit colder than he meant. Immediately he felt guilty as Blaine’s body stiffened. “I’m sorry.” He said quickly, really meaning it.

                “Axl…” he paused, and there was a bit of hurt there.

                “I’m sorry!” he interrupted him, turning on his side and looking directly at where his eyes should be.

                Soft lips pressed against his, as well as a nose pushed against his own.

                “I’m so sorry.” He said again, almost panicked.

                “I know…I know.” He chuckled softly.

                A wave of relief washed over him hearing the warmth in Blaine’s voice. Letting out a sigh, he laid back down, cuddling closer to him. Dany was sniffing loudly over by one of the corners of the tent. Axl hoped she wasn’t going to make a mess. She lifted her head and sauntered back over to them. Crawling atop the small mounds of their body’s under the blanket, her back right paw went right on Axl’s left nut. He let out a gasp and then a groan.

Luckily, it wasn’t bad, just enough pressure to make him feel nervous about allowing her to climb over them freely. Looking down at them, her back end was over his lower belly, while her front was sniffing loudly at Blaine’s face. Hearing a wet slurp, he grinned at Blaine’s groan. She walked around in a circle until her back end was now between their heads while her front was closer to their waists. Blaine groaned and made a movement. Dany finally padded her way to the bottom until she laid at their feet.

“I don’t like her back end that close to my face…she farts quite a bit when she sleeps…trust me…you don’t want that in your face.” He said gravely.

Axl laughed, then scooted closer to him. Stretching his arms out, he laid them behind his head. He felt Blaine’s hot breath hitting his left pit, and almost immediately he felt his head turning to the side and coming closer. Axl wanted to get some sleep, but it…his thinking halting as Blaine’s tongue dipped into the mass of hair. Groaning, he tilted just a bit to the side, giving Blaine more room. A hand trailed down his chest and scratched at his boxers. Suddenly Axl didn’t feel remotely tired. The hand slipped under the elastic band and came to halt gripping the base of his shaft.

“Can I?” Blaine whispered, darting his tongue out, licking at his moist armpit.

Axl nodded and Blaine began to jerk him fast and hard. His breathing quickened as his release drew closer. The tongue dipped deeper into the pit, wetting the area more. Beginning to shake, he looked over at Blaine. Lifting his head, he tilted it to the side in question. Nodding quickly, Blaine leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek before he dove below. He hissed as Blaine’s mouth wrapped around his length. Hips jerking wildly, he finally came in Blaine’s mouth. Below he heard a satisfied moan as his body stilled.

“You didn’t have much cum for me this time.” Blaine whispered, leaning into and pushing his tongue into his mouth.

It was clear Blaine hadn’t swallowed any of his semen, because he tilted his head down, what was in his mouth ended back into his. The seed was extremely salty, not as good tasting as usual. Still, he couldn’t really complain. He moved to do the same to Blaine, but he placed a hand on his hand. Apparently, he didn’t want to do anymore right now. Not complaining, he nodded and fell back, and almost instantly drifted into sleep.

***Later***

“So we’re splitting up.” Blaine said to their dads’.

They’d been in the canoes for a couple hours, fishing and stopping every once in a while, to take a quick dip in the water. Unlike yesterday though, they’d kept their shorts on. They’d seen too many other people on the water…two people in kayak’s and four in canoes. At the moment they were sitting at a fork in the streams. Apparently, the two streams would eventually link back up in a couple more hours. Blaine had opened his smart phone and looked at the terrain and the challenges. Rick had dared them to take the right fork, while they took the left. Down the right one, there were a lot more rapids and obstacles to get to the destination.

Axl had taken the challenge, then looked over at Blaine, hoping he was okay with it. The grin on his face was all he needed to see. Mike had said very few people would take that path. So most likely, they’d be alone until they met back up later. They all paused and looked at each other, making sure it was unanimous. Finally, everyone nodded, and their canoe went to the right, while their dads’ went left. Looking back, he nodded at a grinning Blaine. Turning back around, he dug into the water with his paddle. Behind him, he felt Blaine do the same. Almost simultaneously, they let out a whoop of excitement as they surged faster into the right stream.

By the time they made it past the worst of the rapids, it was clear no one had taken the same route in a long time. They’d went down two dips over two ledges. Blaine had called them waterfalls, but they were too small to be classified as such. Now the left side of the stream began to become rockier, with large trees and cliffs. On the right, the shoreline looked like creek gravel. The bank curved around and off to the left well over hundred yards while the left was a tall cliff. Once around the bend however, the cliff lessened until it was maybe ten feet or so to the top.

Axl could make out what looked like hand holes in the side of the cliff. They looked like perfect notches for footholds and handholds. Above that there was a large rope that even hung the stream. It looked a lot like the one they used yesterday, except it didn’t look as old. Feeling hot, he looked back at Blaine and motioned for them to pull onto the gravel bank on the right. Nodding, he followed his lead until the canoe scraped the shoreline. Both jumping out, they pushed the boat onto the shore and looked around them. Glancing at the cliff, he followed it up and thought he saw some movement up top.

Before he could say anything, Blaine ran past and dove into the water nude. Letting out a laugh, he chucked his shorts as well while Dany had funny sniffing the ground. Reaching Blaine, he pushed him and dunked him, then escaped. Axl had been a lifeguard and was very good at moving around the water faster than Blaine. The temperature of the water here was colder than it was yesterday as well, but he guessed that was because of the rapids immediately upstream. Swimming to the cliff, he looking at the holes, which appeared to be wet as if they were just used.

“Umm…” he pointed at them, but instead of getting what he meant, Blaine began to climb up.

The moment he saw Blaine’s perfect furry ass he totally forgot about what he had intended to bring up. Once at the foot of the cliff, he looked up in time to see Blaine’s uncut cock lightly bounce against the ledge. Unable to help it, he felt his member grow hard. Shaking his head, he tried to force down his erection as he began to climb. Finally, at the top he looked up and met Blaine’s amused gaze. Blaine was jerking his cock hard and fast, looking down at him. Trying to clamber up, Blaine shook his head and put his hand up.

“Stay there and open your mouth.” he said, squatting down.

Opening his mouth, he waited impatiently for Blaine to let loose. Tired, he took a couple more steps up. Stretching his neck, he poked out his tongue and was just able to lick at Blaine’s nut sack. Groaning, Blaine looked down, his hand erratically jerking his dick. Giving a grunt, he came. Opening his mouth wider, he tried to catch the white ribbons of cum that erupted out of Blaine dick. Blaine began to totter, causing Axl to quickly push himself up higher. Gently, he pushed Blaine onto his back until his ass hung over the ridge. Still shaking, Blaine looked down as Axl took another step up and placed the head of his dick between his cheeks.

“Shit!” Blaine screamed as Axl thrust inside him completely.

Grinning, he ignored him and pounded away at him. As he grew close to release, he glanced back. Not wanting to fall back into the water, he reluctantly pulled out and patted Blaine to move back. Nodding, Blaine crab walked until Axl was sure he was far enough away from danger. Crawling forward, he yanked Blaine’s legs just like last night, and caused him to flip over. On hands and knees, Blaine’s head looked forward as Axl plunged inside him again. Hearing Blaine murmur something, he ignored him, as he felt his body shake. With a final thrust he planted his seed. Panting, he pulled out and flopped onto his back.

“Axl…we’re not alone.” He heard Blaine whisper.

‘Hmm?” he asked, not paying attention.

Rolling over he looked in the direction Blaine was facing. Ahead, and up a hill, he could distinctly make out the outlines of three people. After a few moments, he could tell they were their age, and that all three were guys. Suddenly feeling like they could attack, he wanted to get Blaine out of here. Reaching over, he gripped Blaine’s elbow. Reluctantly, he looked over at him. He was surprised when he didn’t see fear there. Nudging his head to the side. Axl waited for Blaine to respond. Giving a nod, Blaine rose and took a few steps back towards the ledge, not bothering to hide his goods. Grunting, he pushed himself up but covered his crotch with his right hand.

“Why haven’t they come and harassed us yet?” he asked Blaine, feeling edgy.

“Probably because they don’t know what to make of us. Should we stay and swim some more?” he asked, sounding perfectly calm.

“Are you serious?” he asked, actually turning his head away from the direction of the three guys on the hill.

“Well…this looks like a nice place to hang out. I think if they were going to attack us they would have done it by now. They’re probably just as shocked as we are.

Behind them, they jumped as Dany let out a couple of yips at them. Looking around, Axl observed Dany at the waters’ edge. Deciding it was time to leave, he nudged Blaine, who was still looking up the hill. Giving a nod, Blaine turned around. Wearing a smirk, he slapped Axl on the ass hard enough it stung. Letting out yelp of his own, he grabbed at Blaine, but he had already jumped. Following him, he landed in the water with a gigantic splash. Breaking the surface, he swam next to Blaine and finally out of the water. Pulling his shorts on, he looked up at the cliff as the three individuals came to the ledge of the cliff. Dany came waddling over and crawled into the canoe.

“We didn’t mean to startle you. We’ll leave you alone if you want to swim some more.” Called the smallest of the three guys

All three of them looked to be younger than them, but something was different. They looked dirty and unshaven. Meeting each other’s’ gaze, Axl couldn’t detect Blaine’s mood. Dany whined, causing them to look down. She wagged her tail before sitting down on the bottom of the canoe. Sighing, Axl felt it really was time to go. Nodding, Blaine looked up at the guys standing at the cliff’s edge.

“Thanks for the offer…but we need to continue. We have to meet some people way on downstream. I think we’re already going to be late.” He called up, as they pushed the canoe back into the water.

Above, they were talking in hushed voices. The tall one shook his head harshly and nudged the red head next to him.

“Look…um…can you keep this a secret. Don’t tell anyone you saw us…please.” He said earnestly

Axl’s warning signs went off…he was sure they were doing something illegal. But when he looked at Blaine, he noticed how he studied all three of them. After a few moments, Blaine gave a stiff nod. Though he wanted to question Blaine about his choice, he decided to wait until they were further downstream. The guys looked extremely relieved as Blaine and him began to paddle away. Each one of them lifted their arms in the air and gave a single wave of thanks. Once around the bend, he looked back and gave Blaine a hard stare.

“What?” he asked, looking extremely surprised at the look.

“That was so suspicious B. What if they’re robbers or murders or something like that?” he asked, thinking that Blaine should have been the one to think it all sounded wrong.

“I don’t know.” He shook his head, “I could just tell they weren’t bad or anything. Didn’t you notice what the two tall one’s were doing?”

“Um..” he paused, looking into the water, trying to remember anything strange.

“They were holding hands.” Blaine smiled softly.

Axl bit his lip, but he couldn’t remember that at all. Shaking his head, he felt confused.

“They didn’t want us blabbing that there were some homo’s in the woods.” He explained gently.

“Really?” he asked, unable to hide the relief in his tone.

“Yeah.” He grinned, then looked ahead with concern.

“What?” he turned back to front and seen what Blaine was looking at.

                The width of the stream decreased to only a few feet, and plunged into a flurry of white rapids. Each side of the stream looked like a cut into a single slab of rock. Feeling a bit more nervous now, this was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought. Lifting the oars, they looked at each other one last time before they passed the crevice. Cold water splashed his face as the canoe lunged forward and tilted to the right. He yelled back to Blaine, telling him push the craft more to the left. The next moment he felt the canoe push forward and they dipped back down and over what he called an actually waterfall. Though only four feet lower, he felt the canoe lurch into the water. Blaine let out a cry as the surge of water fell atop him and entered the boat.

                “Don’t stop Blaine! Push against the rock face!” he shouted.

                Hearing a shout of ascent, he felt the canoe jolt forward once, twice, and on the third time, it lurched past the frothing waters and onto a calm surface. Grinning, he carefully pushed himself higher and looked ahead. The roughness wasn’t over yet, though it looked like the worst was behind them. Quickly, he looked back at Blaine. Though he was shivering, he smiled back at him, his white teeth shining. Giving a nod, he turned back around and sat down, ready to continue.

                ***Later***

                “You two did good.” Mike beamed at them.

                “Great job guys.” Rick agreed. “We’re proud enough we did all the fishing for the rest of today. Though once we get to the camping spot, you’ve gotta pitch the tents and help clean the fish.”

                “How’d Dany do?” Mike asked them, reaching over and patting the dog on the head.

                “She did great. It was like she wasn’t worried at all that anything would happen.” Said Blaine, giving her rump a pat.

                “Yeah. Those rapids were a lot rougher than you made them sound dad.” He said, eyeing his father.

                “They weren’t so bad when I went down them last.” He said.

                “When was the last time you went down them though?” asked Blaine, raising an eyebrow.

                “Oh…” Mike pondered, scratching his chin, “About five or six years ago…”

                Rick and Blaine laughed, but Axl scowled slightly. Shaking his head, he pushed the other canoe away from there’s and looked back at Blaine. Looking chastised, Blaine lifted his paddle and dipped it into the water. Perfectly aware of how close his dad was, he scooted back and pushed his lips against Blaine’s, long and hard. He heard a cough from behind him, but he didn’t care.

 

 


	73. We Wenta Campin'

                Blaine’s POV

“And here we are again.” Axl grinned as he pulled Blaine onto his lap.

                Blaine looked over at both their dads sitting on the other side of the fire. The past couple of days Axl had opened up, showing his affection towards Blaine, even though they were not alone. As Blaine studied their faces, he felt all warm and bubbly inside when he didn’t see disgust, or worse, pity. No, they looked directly at them and said not a word. They continued their chat as if where he was sitting was no different than if he was sitting on a chair. He was kind of reminded of how boyfriends would have their girlfriends sit on their laps out in public, not necessarily in front of their parents. This didn’t really bother Blaine though. He was sure had he been the one sitting in the foldable chair when Axl had passed by and he had pulled him onto his lap the reaction would have been the same.  

                “This is the last night of our trip you two.” Mike called from across the fire.

                “We got something special for you...” said his dad, reaching behind them and pulling out a bag.

                Reaching inside, Mike pulled out package of jumbo marshmallows, while his dad pulled chocolate bars and graham crackers.

                “S’mores!” Axl said, getting to his feet so fast Blaine slid off his lap and ended up on the ground.

                Blaine grinned up at him as Axl look down with an embarrassed expression. Good naturedly, he swatted his calf and pushed himself onto the balls of his feet. His dad looked at him with amusement, while Mike glowered at Axl. Before he could chide Axl, Blaine just waved him off as Mike looked over at him in concern. Shaking his head, Axl leaned down and took Blaine’s hand. Grunting, he pulled him to his feet. Though Axl still looked admonished, he walked around the fire and took the items. Passing them around, they laid out the crackers and the chocolate.

                “Here, Blaine.” said his dad, giving him a Crunch bar.

                “Why not just a regular Hershey bar?” Axl asked, sticking the giant mallow on a stick and held it over the fire.

                “I don’t like just plain chocolate…I’d rather have the crunch…” he shrugged, copying Axl’s moves.

                Before they knew it, all the mallows were gone, and they ended up just eating the left over crackers. Next to him, Dany gave a deep growl and took a couple steps away from his side. Jumping, Blaine looked down at her. Her hackles were raised and her tail pointed straight behind her. Raising his head, he looked in the direction that had caught her attention. At the very edge of the fires’ light, Blaine caught a pair of shining orbs that were relatively high off the ground. Next to him, Dany began to pad forward, but Blaine grabbed her.

                “Hey! Get out of here!” Mike roared, making all of them jump.

                The glowing orbs disappeared, and a large black shadow retreated into the night. Looking back, he saw Mike was on his feet and had a piece of firewood in his right hand. After meeting Axl’s gaze, he looked back as he heard his father stand up. His dad pulled out a flashlight and followed as Mike moved in the direction the animal had been in. Blaine rose and began to follow but his dad turned around and gave him a serious look. Giving him a nod, he sat back down. Keeping ahold of Dany he shuffled over and sat back down on Axl’s lap. Axl’s hand rose and gripped his knee in comfort.

                “Come here and look at this you two.” he heard his dad say, while he released Dany.

                Axl gave his thigh a pat and they rose as Dany disappeared in the direction they were heading. Slowly, or so it seemed to Blaine, they shuffled over to where the two men stood. His dad pointed his flashlight at the ground and Mike squatted. A strong scent of something that smelled like wet dog came at them. Blaine knew it wasn’t Dany, she was downwind of them. So, he thought there must be some foxes or coyote or something out there. Coming to a halt they looked down at the ground. It was a foot print almost, if not larger than his own…big…automatically he thought…

                “Bigfoot!” Axl yelled, causing Mike to jump a bit and look up.

                “Umm….” Blaine began.

                “No.” his dad chuckled looking down at Mike, “bear.”

                “Looks like it was really big…should we be worried?” Blaine asked, looking at his own dad.

                “Nah, It’s so big because the back paw overlaps the front, making it look longer than it really is.” Mike grinned. “See the claw marks pressed into the pad of the upper part of the print?”

                Four deep gouges pierced the large depressed area just below the digits in front of it. Taking out his cell, he took a couple of pictures of the print as the flashlight shone down on it. Axl squatted next to his dad and placed his hands next to the print for scale. Taking another picture, he put his cell away as Dany padded over and sniffed the ground. Starting to make his way back over to the fire, he called for Dany to follow. Acting as if she didn’t hear him, her nose brushed the ground, her tail wagging furiously. The sound of her sniffing was faster and louder than he’d heard in a while. When she still wouldn’t come, he walked back over and picked her up. He’d never had any trouble with her not behaving.

                “Don’t be too mad at her.” Mike said, as they all sat back down in their folding chairs. “She’s a hound…once they encounter a smell that triggers their hunting instinct, it’s like they have tunnel vision. It’s just the way they were bred, not ignoring you, just doing what comes naturally in that kind of a situation.”

                “Alright.” Blaine breathed with relief.

                “We’ll have to report this when we get home.” His dad said, “as far as I know, bears are extremely rare for this area. Probably a male. If it was a sow she’d probably have cubs because it’s nearly summer, and Mike’s yelling wouldn’t have detoured a sow with cubs.

                At that moment, Mike yawned widely and looked down at his watch. Glancing down, he realized it was even later then they went to bed last night. Now after one in the morning, Blaine felt tired as well. His dad rose and put the trash and their food in special bags and tossed it over a limb that was well over ten feet in the air. Standing, Mike stumbled away from the fire and stood looking into the darkness. At first, he wondered if he had heard another disturbance. Then, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone peeing.

                “Good night you two.” said his dad with a yawn.

                Patting both their backs, he crawled into the tent closest to where Mike stood. After a few moments, Mike joined his dad in the tent. Laying in front of the fire, Dany huffed and rolled so her belly faced the flames. Yawning, Axl rose and automatically came over and sat down on Blaine’s lap. Smiling, he looked down into Axl’s face. Feeling warm and fuzzy inside, he drew his hand up and flicked a strand of hair out of Axl’s face. Leaning down, he kissed him softly. Axl’s expression changed in a way that looked familiar, but Blaine couldn’t quite place it. Chewing on his lip, he sat up and looked a bit nervous. Leaning up, he hesitated then whispered.

                “You gotta pee?”

                Blaine blinked at him dumbly. Shrugging, he gave a nod. Axl rose and pulled at his hand. Grunting, he was pulled to his feet. Dragging him off to the right, he paused and glanced sideways at him.

                “Can…” he began, then seemed to struggle with himself.

                “What?” he asked, totally bewildered.

                “I want to um…hold your dick when you pee…” he whispered.

                “What?” he asked, his tone more shocked this time, he didn’t want to be pissed on or piss on Axl.

                “It’s not what you think,” Axl said quickly, seeming to get his hesitance, “I just want to hold it when you pee…I don’t want to pee on you, or you me…just…I dunno…forget it.” He said, his face, even so far away from the fire, looked red from embarrassment.

                “You just want to…” he broke off, trying to think of the right way to say it, “aim where it ends up?”

                “I’ve never seen you pee before…I think...then would you do it for me?” Axl pleaded.

                Blaine looked at him and didn’t know what to say. Now he recognized the look…it was the one he had seen when Axl had asked if it was weird to suck at his armpit the first time. Half amused, half incredulous, he nodded. Immediately Axl moved behind him. He began to push his shorts down a bit.

                “No…let me.” Axl said, swatting his hand away…then said “Wait I can’t see your dick in the dark…turn sideways.” He said, automatically turning his body to the side.

                Blaine glanced over at the occupied tent. Then he felt Axl push the elastic band of his shorts down. It was so odd feeling Axl grip his soft member when he knew the purpose wasn’t anything erotic at all. Once out, he pointed it down. Unable to help it, he felt his groin stirring.

                “Don’t get hard. “Axl urged.

                “That’s kind of difficult…”

                “Go ahead.” Axl said, looking at his dick.

                “This is so weird…” he mused, then let loose.

                The stream came out, with a bit splashing Axl’s fingers.

                “Pull the skin back.” He instructed.

                Doing as he was told, he let go with his now wet hand and shook it off to the right, using the other to aim at the ground. Tilting his head, he looked at Axl’s face with interest. His eyes were focused on what he was doing. After a few moments, the strangeness passed. Done, he pushed the last few drops out. Axl shook his dick a few times and grunted happily. Turning, he looked at Axl.

                “That was so weird…” he said again, a chuckle escaping.

                “Now me.” He said, ignoring him.

                Blaine looked down, then tentatively pulled out Axl’s dick and pointed it in the same spot. Apparently ready, pee shot out of his penis, making him jump. With no foreskin covering the head, the urine didn’t get on his hand. He could feel it vibrate as the last of it came out. Giving a nod, Axl indicated that was it. Figuring he should finish it, he shook the tip a few times until nothing more came out. Releasing his hold, he took a step back and looked at Axl curiously. Axl’s face was red, but it was clear he wasn’t ashamed. Taking his hand, he began to pull him toward the tent.

                “Hold it.” He chuckled, pulling his now wet fingers out of Axl’s grip.

                “Oh.” Axl said simply, glancing down.

                “Stay there Axl.” Blaine ordered him, suddenly seeing a perfect picture.

                “Kay…” he said.

                Stepping away, he took out his cell again. In the firelight, Axl’s nearly nude body look rugged and hot. The flickering embers shown off his pale chest, while accentuating the hair around his nipples, and his treasure trail. His curly hair bounced a bit when he shifted from foot to foot.

                “You look so freaking hot.” Blaine said, snapping a picture.

                Axl wriggled his eyebrows at him.

                Blaine glanced over at their dads’ tent.

                “Jerk off for me in that exact spot.”

                Axl glanced over his shoulder in concern. Blaine knew he would do it though, he could already make out the tent forming in his shorts.

                “Pull the front of your shorts down low enough so your nuts over the band,” he said, though it wasn’t necessary, Axl was doing it already.

                He gazed down at Axl’s hard cock, loving how thick his bush looked. Pressing his thumb into the piss slit, he slowly pumped the shaft with the other hand. Raising his thumb, he stuck it in his mouth and sucked it rather noisily. Automatically, Blaine took a couple more shots with his cell. Without being told, Axl rotated his body until he faced away from him. The flicker of the firelight caused the shadows of his back to shift. Before he could give more instructions, Axl slid the back of his shorts down and halted right below his cheeks. After taking a couple more shots, he put his cell away and walked up to Axl.

                Lifting up the right leg of his shorts, his own uncut dick swung free. Axl chuckled as Blaine kissed the back of his neck. Squatting, he pulled the cheeks apart. The hairy crack looked so hot, it would have been a crime to not give it some attention. Leaning in, he pushed his tongue through the brambles and pressed into Axl’s heat. Above, he heard Axl let out a moan, shuffling his feet around a bit. Reaching around, Blaine gripped Axl’s shaft and pumped it for him. Pulling back a bit, he pushed a finger inside and dug around until he felt the nub of muscles that was the sweet spot. Gasping, Axl began to thrust his hips into Blaine’s fist.

                Standing, he maneuvered Axl’s legs apart by kicking his left foot out. Reaching behind, Axl pulled his cheeks apart for Blaine. Pushing forward, he shook as he entered him all the way. Letting out a moan of his own, he tilted his head forward and bit down on Axl’s right shoulder as he pulled out. Placing his left hand on Axl’s left hip, he used his right and took out his cell. Lifting it high, he pointed it down and took a shot with just the tip of his dick inside Axl. Not happy with the dim light, he pushed in all the way and began to side step with Axl until the light from the fire was bright enough to see everything. Axl’s skin appeared almost yellow, while his own was more of an orange color.

                Still buried to the hilt, he took a series of pictures as he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. Wanting to get on with it, he put his cell away. Slamming into him, he gripped both of Axl’s hips and began to move. While he was building speed, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Jerking his head to the side, he let out a breath of relief as Dany was sniffing at the entrance to their tent. Axl pulled away from him, leaving his throbbing cock naked and cold. Winking, Axl followed Dany into the tent, his dick bouncing with every step.

                Hurrying over, he looked into the tent. There was Axl, on his knees while a hand was zipping up the flap that separated Dany’s space from the main sleeping area. Kicking his right leg out, Axl’s shorts flew off him and landed in the corner. Joining Axl, he turned and zipped up the tent and felt his hips gripped. Shaking hands tugged his shorts all the way down to the ground. Lifting each leg, he let Axl pull the only bit of clothing he had off. Hearing a thump, he guessed his shorts had joined Axl’s in the corner. He had wanted to finish inside Axl before they moved on…but that wasn’t what happened. A tongue pressed into him, wet and deep before pulling out. Immediately after the tongue left his hole, Axl rammed his entire length into him harshly. Gasping loudly, he turned his head to the side, his eyes wide and looking furiously at Axl.

                “Asshole...” he growled as Axl pounded away at him.

                “Feels so good…” he grunted, ignoring Blaine’s curse.

                “You gunna cum?” he asked, clenching his ass around Axl.

                “You want me to?”

                “Yeah, cum inside me.”

                “Kay.” He breathed, voice shaky.

                “Yeah…come on…” he urged.

                “Turn your ass over…I’m gunna pound ya.”

                Blaine rolled onto his back, looking up at his boyfriend. Still standing, Axl reached down and grabbed his hips. Instead of squatting, he pulled his ass into the air so he was almost looking upside down. Unprepared, he lost his balance and felt his legs falling forward. His legs kicked into the side of the tent, and he fell over. The weight of his body caused two of the stakes that anchored the tent down from the back came out of the ground. The top part of the tent collapsed almost completely, only the space above them remained standing.

                Groaning, he made to get up and go outside and fix the stakes but was halted. Axl wasn’t letting the situation ruin his fun though. Once more, he pulled his legs up and Blaine found himself in the same position just before he fell into the tent. Blaine’s view of Axl wasn’t obstructed at all, so he could see the lust in Axl’s eyes. Locking his legs behind Axl, he grinned as he was reentered. Like a jack hammer, he pummeled him, pulling out all the way with every thrust. Axl’s sweat ran down his forehead to the tip of his nose, where it dripped onto his own body. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes, loving how long Axl was lasting when compared to the past couple of days.

                “Fuck me harder.” He whined, placing his hands on the ground.

                “That’s so hot,” Axl grunted, “push your body up this way...show me how much you want my seed in you Blaine.” he challenged.

                Grunting, he pushed down as if he was doing a handstand. Axl smiled and nodded, apparently pleased that he had understood what he wanted. Nearly vertical, he gasped as he felt Axl’s lips surround the head of his cock. Opening his eyes, he saw Axl bent at a strange angle so that he could keep thrusting while sucking his dick. He hissed as he felt his foreskin pulled up and over the head of his dick. Shaking, he closed his eyes again as felt his release coming.

                “I’m cumming!” Axl shouted, then gave a final hard thrust into his tight hole.

                His breath caught as he felt hot cum coat the inner walls of his ass. Axl then released his foreskin from his teeth, but replaced the hold with his fingers. Pinching the opening, he held it tight over the entire head. Still holding the foreskin tightly, Axl jerked his shaft with the other hand. Breathing hard, he came, but his cum was trapped between the head of his cock and the extra skin holding it closed. Almost yelling, he could feel the skin expanding as more cum filled the small space. Suddenly Axl’s hold slipped. His mouth open, his faces was literally drenched as his own cum covered it. Hot salty liquid splashed into his mouth.

                “Oh fuck yeah…” Axl said in a shaking voice, “that’s so fucking hot…your face is covered.” Axl moaned, leaning down a bit,” You like the taste of your own cum Blaine?”

                “So good, Axl…jerk off and cum on my face yourself…do it.” He growled.

                Axl released his hold on his hips. Luckily, Blaine still had the frame of mind to control the descent of his fall. Ass hitting the ground, he felt the cum inside him slosh around. Staring up at him, he watched as Axl jerked his dick furiously. Grinning, he squatted down and pumped Blaine’s still sensitive member a couple of times before he held it vertical. With a grunt, he slammed down completely on his length. Automatically, he thrusted his hips up quickly, knowing Axl wouldn’t take long to cum again.

                Incredibly, Blaine came first. Cursing, he slowed his thrusts as semen flooded Axl’s ass. It felt so good it almost hurt. Maybe a minute later, Axl began to move slower, his pumps becoming erratic. Nodding down at him, he shuffled forward over his chest. Blaine’s uncut dick slid out of Axl’s tight hole. Still squatting, he tiled his cock down and aimed it at his face. He could felt a few drops of cum dripping out of Axl’s ass and landing between his pecs when Axl came again. Closing his eyes, he felt another deluge of hot liquid cover what was left of the dry spots on his face.

                Panting, Axl leg’s shook and he lost his ability to stay on his feet. His ass came to rest right over his chest as Axl’s upper body fell forward. Blaine could feel Axl’s heartbeat through his dick as it twitched while laying across his lips. Finally, Axl groaned and rolled onto his back and off of Blaine. Face covered with cum, Blaine couldn’t see anything. He knew firsthand how cum could burn one’s eyes, so he kept them tightly closed. Hearing movement, he felt something wipe his face. Though he still couldn’t see him, he heard Axl chuckle and could picture him wearing a smirk. Something cold and wet touched his face, making him jump.

                “There you go…all clean.” Axl said, patting his sweaty chest

                “Not really…” he laughed, still feeling incredibly sticky.

                “Let’s fix then tent...take a dip, then come back and do it again.

                “It’s so late…” he yawned, but knew he’d give in as he grabbed for his shorts in the corner.

                “No.” Axl said, pulling Blaine shorts away from him and throwing them back into the corner.

                “I am not going to fix the tent nude…I’ll skinny dip…but not do actual work.” He said, picking his shorts back up.

                “Scaredy cat.” Axl teased, shaking his bare ass from outside the tent.

                “Damn it.” He muttered, flinging the shorts down onto the tent floor.

                Sighing, he joined Axl outside and helped with the tent stakes. Axl came to a halt at the far end of the tent and looked around. After a second, he grimaced greatly and looked almost mad. Waving him over, he put a finger to his lips. Joining him, Blaine didn’t hear a thing. He made to ask Axl what he heard but apparently Axl couldn’t hear anything at the moment so it was no good. The face Axl was making looked like it he was embarrassed about something. Catching his eye, he noticed Axl was staring at the second tent a few yards away. Shrugging, Axl grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the creek bank twenty yards away. Looking around, Blaine waited until his night vision improved. Seeing nothing around that caused him to worry about what they were about to do, quickly ran into the cold water.

                Like last night, it was cold enough that his dick nearly retreated back into his body. The cold did clear his head and when Axl charged him, he was in the mood to play. Dunking each other below the water, kissing every few seconds, he felt his friskiness returning. Despite the cold, his dick hardened. Axl’s pale body seemed to glow as the moon revealed itself. Blaine hadn’t even realized that it had been cloudy earlier. Each one of his muscles enhanced his physique and turned him on even more. Wishing the bank was sand or grass, he herded Axl toward a patch of mud. Pushing him down, Blaine climbed atop him.

                “This mud isss collddd.” Axl chattered.

                “Shut up. Let’s grind...” he suggested, but before Axl could reply, he lowered his body until their hard members connected.

                “I love grinding. ” Axl grunted, thrusting up as hard as he could.

                “Me too. You’re so fucking hot Axl.” He growled nearly dropping his entire weight onto Axl’s throbbing yet cold dick.

                “Whatever..ugh…you close Blaine?” he gasped.

                “No…” he chuckled, knowing Axl was just by the way his body was reacting.

                “Hurry then…” he pleaded.

                Groaning, he lifted himself up and fisted his own dick quickly. Axl was biting his lip, and gripping the base of his dick hard. Blaine guessed Axl was ready to cum so he was holding it back. Still holding his with his right hand, Axl reached up and gently pulled at Blaine’s furry nuts. Gasping, Blaine nodded urgently. Grinning, Axl released his cock and Blaine did the same, then thrusted down at Axl. A couple more hard thrusts and he felt hot liquid spread over his lower body as Axl came. Giving a grunt, he felt his own release, and could feel their seed mixing and they slowed their movements. Shaking, he stopped and looked down at Axl. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed him sweetly. Sitting up, they looked down at the mess between their middle.

                “Look at all the jizz.” Axl observed, reaching down and rubbing everything together.

                “That’s hot…” he grinned, giving him another quick kiss.

                “We should…uhh…clean up and get back to the tent…I’m actually starting to get cold.” Axl shivered.

                “Love you.” Blaine whispered into his ear as they scooted back down into the cold water to clean their bodies again.

                Clean, and now very cold, they hurried back to the tent. Luckily Axl had laid out a couple of towels in the entryway. Noticing the back of the tent shaking a bit, Blaine realized he had forgotten Dany was inside. Feeling incredibly guilty, he ducked into the tent and unzipped the flap. Looking down, Blaine could almost swear she looked annoyed or indignant. Shaking his head, he knelt and patted her back and scratched her ears for quite a while. He could hear Axl toweling himself of behind, but Blaine wanted to wait until Dany forgave him. As if it was exactly what Dany had been waiting for, her tail wagged and her ears lifted in a playful way. Sighing, he shifted over a bit and she jumped out into the main tent.

                As she lumbered past him, he felt a towel patting his back. Not wanting to do it himself, he turned and looked at Axl. Pausing, Axl waited for him to say something. When he failed to respond, Axl shrugged and continued to dry Blaine’s body. Almost completely dry, he stretched and rolled out the bedding on the floor. Dany climbed out into the night and padded away for a few moments before returning. Guessing she had gone to the rest room, he was happy he wouldn’t have to worry about her making a mess…though he never had to in the first place. Zipping up the front flap, Axl flopped down as Blaine laid onto his back.

                Scooting closer, he felt Axl wrap his arms around him as he yawned. Pulling him in, and met his gaze and just smiled at him for a quite a while. Outside, the light of the fire had nearly gone out when Dany shuffled closer to the two of them. Yawning again, he closed his eyes and reached out and gripped Axl’s hand as he fell asleep.

 

Axl’s POV

                Axl woke with his dick inside Blaine’s mouth. Well, he guessed it was Blaine…no one else would do that to him so that’s who he automatically thought of. Reaching down, let his fingers drag through Blaine’s mop of hair. With no gel in his hair, it was just as curly, if not more so than his own. He shook as the tongue slowly made its way up the shaft before his felt his piss slit played with. Fingers gently played with his nuts as the tongue climbed up his chest. Letting out a low groan, he felt his arm being lifted into the air.

                "Blaine…” he moaned as the tongue tipped heavily into this hairy armpit.

                “You like that?” he heard a whisper as the tongue made its way down to his nipple before moving over to the other pit.

                “Yes…” he said with a shiver as he felt the hairs being sucked.

                “What do you want me to do?” Blaine breathed, nibbling at his ear.

                “Make me cum.” He begged.

                “How?”

                “I don’t care…I’m just so hard and you’re teasing me…Blaine make me cum.” He ordered, his mind focused on that one desire.

                “You want me to jerk you off while I suck your pits?” he moaned.

                “Oh fuck yea….do it Blaine.” he groaned as he felt a hand wrap around his length.

                “You wanna blow in my mouth?” “

                “No…I want your mouth on my pit the entire time…you can like it up after.”

                “Kay.” Blaine chuckled, fisting his dick.

                Axl finally opened his eyes and looked down at Blaine. Though his mouth was busy on his right pit, he could feel his lips smirking. Rotating his head a bit, he looked down at his crotch. Still covered by the blanket, his view of what Blaine was doing to his cock was hidden. Wanting to see it happened, he tossed the blanket off him with his left hand. Below, Blaine’s dark hand was jerking his pale cock, every other pump his thumb would skim over the head and dip into the piss slit. Feeling his orgasm approaching, he felt his breath began to quicken and glanced over and nodded at Blaine.

                Shifting, Blaine quickly went down on the other pit while still working on Axl’s dick. Wearing a smirk, Blaine increased the speed even more. Lifting his head, he looked down and began to thrust his hips into the air. It was coming and nothing could stop it now. Gritting his teeth, his vision went white as heat surged through his cock and he felt hot splashes of cum land on his chest. Completely wasted, his hips feel to the floor and his eyes opened again lazily. Already, he felt Blaine licking his way down and cleaning up the mess. Grinning, he stretched and sat up as Blaine had cleared his chest of the mess.

                “Stay there.” Blaine told him, crawling up and looking down.

                Smiling, Axl waited as Blaine sat on his upper chest. His balls bounced up and down as he pumped his length. Pausing, he pushed the foreskin up and scrunched it together at the head and scooted forward. Eagerly, he lifted his head and pushed his tongue into the depression. Nibbling on the skin, he forced his tongue finally under the hood and massage the head of Blaine’s cock. Moaning, Blaine thrusted his cock into his mouth faster than he done in a long time. Loving the texture, he pulled back and went on with chewing on the extra skin. Chuckling, Blaine looked down at him.

                “You like playing with my foreskin don’t you?” he asked in a mocking way that turned Axl on immensely, making him nod vigorously.

                “You know,” Blaine said, losing his playfulness a bit, “there’s a thing called foreskin restoration.”

                “Meally?” he mumbled, his lips still playing with his prize.

                “Yeah…” then he shook his head and seemed to get back into character, “enough talk…suck.” He ordered.

                Axl was so turned on he did as he was told. Blaine moaned and began thrusting his hips. Manipulating his tongue, he was able to make it appear more spear like. In the new shape, it was much easier to poke it under Blaine’s extra skin with each thrust. Gently pushing him away, Axl scooted back and rolled onto his hands and knees, lifting his hind end into the hair. A rather loud snort of laughter came from Blaine, but he didn’t care. Axl dropped his head to the floor of the tent as he felt Blaine’s tongue enter his ass.

                “You two better hurry up in there,” called his dad, making them both jump, “we’ve gotta get back on the water.

                “Hurry.” Axl said, looking back at Blaine.

                Nodding, he lined up his dick pushed inside him. Clamping his ass around his length, he loved with every other thrust his sweet spot was bumped by Blaine’s slightly curved dick. Reaching down, he pumped his length in time with Blaine’s rhythm to speed up the conclusion. He was perfectly aware the two guys outside could probably hear what they were doing, but he couldn’t care less as his button was pushed again. Repositioning his entry, Blaine went back to his pounding. Two thrusts later Axl gave a silent shout as he felt his cum leak out of him and cover their sleeping pad. Thankful they wouldn’t have to sleep on it again tonight, it didn’t bother him. Coming to a halt, he felt his insides fill with Blaine’s seed as halted his thrusting. Feeling a kiss to the middle of his back, he rose onto his knees and twisted his body to look at his boyfriend.

                Smiling, they kissed and broke apart. Hurrying around, they cleaned up and packed everything they could before they had to exit the tent and meet their fathers’ eyes. Crawling over to the bags, he pulled out a new pair of shorts and a wife beater for himself. Blaine tugged his own bag out from under Dany, who had just sat there and watched everything that had happened. At this moment Axl was glad dogs couldn’t talk. The things Dany would be able to reveal should remain secret for multiple reasons. Opening his bag, Blaine removed a sky blue t-shirt and white swimming trunks with pockets.

                “You look so hot in clothing that shows off how tan you are B.” he grinned, looking him up and down.

                “Shut up. You look good in anything, no matter what it shows off.” He discounted, throwing different items into the still open bag.

                “Ready?” he asked, taking a last look around the space.

                “Yep.” Blaine nodded.

                “About time.” His dad grunted, looking at them both.

                Axl stared at his dad and looked away for multiple reasons. Their tent and supplies were already packed and placed in the canoes. The pit where their campfire had been was covered in mud and gravel, while the stones that had lined it had been placed at the edges of their camp site. Hearing a noise behind him, he glanced back and noticed Rick and Blaine were taking down their tent. Wanting to help, Axl started picking up their stuff and placed them in the canoes.

                “You’re with me for the first half of the trip Axl...” he heard his dad say when Axl had looked down at Ricks’ pack in the canoe with Blaine’s.

                “Alright.” He said simply, feeling a bit odd.

                Though it was sunny outside, he noticed clouds coming in from the west. Hoping it wouldn’t rain on them, he hurried back and helped them finish taking down the tent. It seemed their dads’ wanted to get on with the trip. Wondering if they were mad at each other, he watched them carefully. Instead, he noticed them glancing over at the oncoming clouds. Letting out a breath of air he hadn’t even realized he was holding, he looked at the cooler in their canoe. His stomach gave a loud rumble that made it clear he was hungry. Pulling out an apple, he took a bite out of it as Blaine came over and looked at what else was left to eat. Copying him, pulled out an apple.

                Rick had taken his place in the front of the canoe, indicating Blaine would be the one who had to push them out into the water. His dad was doing the same in their boat. Winking at him, Blaine leaned in and gave him a long kiss. Though he tried to push his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, his lips were too close to allow it. Giving him an apologetic smile, kissed him again on the cheek and went back to his own canoe. Sighing, Axl waiting for Dany to jump into Blaine’s canoe before they looked at each other. Nodding they pushed their canoe’s into the stream and climbed inside. After an hour or so, Axl bit his lip, wanting to ask his dad something, but was afraid of what he’d reply back. Deciding to go for it, he coughed a bit.

                “Um…Dad?” he asked, feeling his ears burn.

                “Yeah?” he asked, glancing back at him.

                “Can I ask you something that’s never come up between us?” he asked again, and watched as his father’s laid back stance suddenly stiffened.

                “I guess…” he replied, an edge of unease in his voice.

                “Why was I circumcised?” he asked really quickly.

                “What?” his dad asked, sounding amused.

                “Well…” he paused, trying to figure out how he could explain his question without revealing how much fun it was to play with Blaine’s foreskin.” Well…you know…um…Blaine’s intact, so is his dad. Blaine’s told me it’s not really medically necessary to be cut nowadays…people do it because it just looks better and they’re afraid of the smell…” he finished, grinning out how the back of his dad’s neck was beet red.

                “I honestly don’t think it ever came up…after you were born, the doctor automatically just assumed you should be circumcised Axl. I didn’t question it. That’s how I am and I haven’t had any complaints. And it does look better you know…then all that extra skin hanging over …you know…the…head.” He explained, not turning back around.

                “I think being intact looks better…and I wish I was left intact dad…” he revealed, feeling anger rising.

                Seeming to get this, his dad turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Not breaking eye contact, he gave his dad a frown. Strangely, his dad looked down at Axl’s crotch, as if to see why he preferred to be intact. After a couple moments, his face softened a bit and his dad’s face became more relaxed. Turning back around, his dad paddled for a few strokes, as if gathering his thoughts. By now, clouds were thickening behind them, along with wind gusts passing over.

                “Well Axl, “his dad finally said, “I wouldn’t have had you cut had you been born in the past couple of years…but it was a different time when you were born. It’s just what was normal at the time. If there was a way to change it I would…but it’s just not possible.”

                “It is possible.” he said a bit louder than he meant. “Blaine says there’s a thing called foreskin restoration. I don’t know all the details, but I’m going to check it out.” He finished excitedly.

                Once again, his dad turned and looked at him. Not quite able to place the emotion, he waited. He opened his mouth a couple of times, then broke off. Shaking his head, he met his eye and stayed quiet for a few moments. Finally, he looked down at his hands gave him a half nod. Frowning, he had no idea what that meant. It was clear his dad wasn’t really looking forward to what he’d learn. Sighing, he turned back around and rowed his oars a couple times before he said anything.

                “That’s probably going to be expensive Axl.” He said. “you know…we don’t have that kind of money. You can check it out…but…Axl, your…you know, isn’t broken and…” he paused, the back of his neck darkened again, “it sounds like it works just fine. If you really want something done with it, you’ll have to save up money and do it on your own buddy…we’ve still got Sue and Brick to get through school. I’m sorry we had you cut…but there’s nothing your mother and I are going to be able to do about it.” He finished, sounding seriously genuine.

                “Alright.” He said stiffly.

                He understood, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t mad about it. To him, he felt his parents should be the ones that should have to pay for whatever needed to be done since they had him cut without his permission. Wondering what Blaine would think about all this, he looked to the right. Around fifteen yards away, the second canoe glided silently along the water. It was a bit further ahead, so he couldn’t see Blaine’s face without him turning around. A gust a wind blew around them, making Blaine turn his head toward him anyway. Smiling, he looked behind Axl and a frown formed. Turning, he noticed how dark the sky was becoming.

                “I’m gunna call Rusty.” Axl hear his dad say.

                “Why?” he asked, turning back around.

                “We wanted to be further along today because there’s a storm coming our way. It looks like we’re gunna have to pull out as soon as we come across the next pull out spot. It’s about thirty minutes downstream.” He explained, pulling out his cell.

                Looking over at the other canoe, he saw Rick turned around talking to Blaine. After a moment, Blaine looked back at him with a disappointed face. Frowning, he wished he could reach out and hold his hand. He didn’t want the trip to be over either. At that moment, there was a flash of light followed by a distant rumble of thunder. Shifting his gaze, Blaine craned his neck back as far as possible. Axl became mad at himself. Had he not wanted to fool around earlier they could have probably out run the storm. Now it seemed the day was ruined because he had let his cock think for him. There was a whistle, which startled him. Looking over, he saw Blaine giving him a soft smile. It was almost as if he knew exactly what Axl was thinking. Reaching out his arm, he closed his fist in Blaine’s direction. Blowing him a kiss, he picked up his oar and pushed it into the water.

                “Where are you?” his dad shouted.

                “What?” he asked, looking back to his dad.

                “We need you to pick us up at Tanners’ Creek.” He paused, for a minute, “Yeah, the Clayton ramp.” Another pause, “No, you turn down Lynch Street, then turn left onto Foster Lane.”

                Observing him, he watched as his dad shook his head in annoyance at something. Smirking, Axl guessed it has something to do with making money. A moment later he let out a loud snort as his told Rusty to go ahead and bring the containers and they’d figure out what to do after he got there. Finally, he closed his cell and grumbled a bit. Blaine looked over and his eyes darted between the two of them in question. Shaking his head, he just waved Blaine’s confused look off. He’d explain everything else later. Another wind gust blew past them, followed by a few drops of rain.

                “Full speed ahead?” asked Rick as their canoe came closer.

                “Yeah.” Said his dad, “The faster the better. Rusty said it’s really raining hard just south of us. We’re only about twenty minutes away from where we’ve decided to get out.”

                “Dad?” he asked, after both canoes’ had increased their speed.

                “Yeah?” he asked, leaning back a bit, but still dipping the oars into the water at the same speed.

                “Does Uncle Rusty know about…me?” he asked, feeling weird and somewhat nervous.

                “Um.” His dad paused, his oar halted in the air.

                “That’s what I thought. Should I explain things once we get there?” he wondered, and watched as his dad’s paddling resumed.

                “No. Just don’t…” he paused again, “do what you did in the vehicle on the way to the drop off point the other day.”

                Axl felt his face redden, now knowing that they had been seen by Blaine’s dad. Then again, he felt his worry disappear. He didn’t see any point in worrying about them being seen the other day when what they had done these past two while on the trip was pretty obvious to everyone. He looked at the back of his dads’ head again. A thought entered his brain, but he pushed it away. Noticing the other canoe pulling ahead, his competitive instinct took over.

                “Let’s catch em’ dad.” He said with excitement.

                “Yeah.” He heard a chuckle.

                Together, they dipped their oars in the water and dug deep. Working as one, they quickly caught up to the other canoe and gained distance ahead of them. Once the others recognized the challenge, everything changed. Glancing back, he was surprised to see the look on the other two’s faces. They were nearly identical, clearly wanting to catch up. All of a sudden, Axl realized how much bonding that had happened on this trip. Not only with each other, but he was sure Blaine and his dad looked closer. And the fact that his own dad had been open and discussing his views on circumcision, was a major deal between them.

                 His temporary lapse in thought had allowed the other canoe to run alongside them. Shaking his head, he began to recover but nothing changed. All of them had tired at the same rate and eventually slowed to a comfortable speed. Grinning, he reached out and shook Rick’s hand as he heard his dad say he could see ramp to get out of the stream off to the right. Not really wanting it all to end, he looked back behind them, hoping the storm had disappeared. Quite the contrary, the clouds were dark and he could see lightning forks in the sky. Sighing, he smiled sadly at Blaine as he heard the familiar sound of Rusty’s vehicle somewhere out of sight.

                Coming to an almost complete stop, they all looked ahead and saw the vehicle parked in a gravel lined parking lot close to a bridge. Reaching out, he gave Dany a pat as she lumbered onto Blaine’s lap. Rusty got out of the vehicle and walked to the water’s edge as his dad and Rick jumped out of their boats. Patting her bottom, Blaine pushed her back down into the bottom of the canoe. Looking over at him, Blaine almost reached out to grab his hand, but halted and looked over at the three men talking.

                “Wanna ditch and run away with the canoe’s” Axl asked him jokingly.

                “Dude!” Blaine exclaimed, pointing behind them at the clouds.

                “I was joking!” he laughed, and he was joking, not just saying that to make Blaine feel better.

                Feeling daring, he glanced over at the men then back at Blaine. Leaning over, he pulled the canoe closer and kissed Blaine long and hard as the rain began to pour.   

 

 

 

 


	74. Lets Do This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last time Darren and Sean will be featured in a smut scene....same with Dean and Ben. Enjoy.

                Blaine’s Bedroom

               Blaine’s POV

                “What are you doing?” he laughed as Axl chucked all his clothing off except his tight briefs.

                “I ran across this story online…it turned me on like crazy.” He grinned walking over to Blaine’s bedroom door and closing it.

                Blaine was watching Axl’s package growing with every step he took. He was already hard as hell, even though Axl hadn’t explained what he wanted to do. Axl took a few steps back toward the bed, then paused. Turning around and hurried back over to the door and locked it. Grinning, Blaine didn’t move. He had decided if Axl wasn’t going to explain anything, he’d have to strip him all by himself. Reaching the foot of the bed, he reached out and pulled him by his feet until was at the edge. A couple days ago he had told Blaine not to jerk off at all, wanting him to save up his juices.

                Pausing, Axl looked down at him, his grin widening and softening at the same time. Automatically, Blaine knew what Axl was thinking, or rather, remembering. This was the exact spot Axl had been blown for the very first time, which seemed so long ago. Leaning down, he looked into Blaine’s eyes. Giving him a quick pec on the lips, Axl pulled his arms ups. Only wearing a t-shirt, his upper body was now bare. Seeming to forget what he was doing, Axl pushed his right arm up and dived at his hairy pit. Blaine threw back his head and groaned as hot saliva damped the depression. His tongue wetted the entire area, followed by the hairs being sucked. Licking his way over, he copied the treatment with the other pit.

                “God I love your pits.” He mumbled, lips and tongue attacking the first pit again.

                With Axl’s head in the way, he could no long see his shorts. Feeling a tug, he jumped a little. Placing his hands on the mattress, he lifted his body up so Axl could pull the shorts off him. The ass end came off easily enough, but the front elastic band caught on his very sizable bulge. Yanking it off, his hard dick bounced back against his groin. Peering down at the bulge, Axl actually frowned. Raising his eyebrows, he gave him a questioning look. His hand reached down and tugged at his cock. Thrusting up into his grip, he was disappointed as it was released again.

                “Not tight enough…” Axl said, turning and looking at his dresser.

                “Wait!” he said, springing to his feet as Axl pulled out the drawer.

                “Ha ha!” Axl laughed, pulling out his fleshlight, then his expression changed.

                Feeling his face burn, he hurried over and pulled it out of Axl’s grip, “I forgot to clean it…” he mumbled, walking into his bathroom and placing it in the sink.

                “Don’t you have any briefs with the slit in the front?” Axl called as Blaine turned the faucet on and unscrewed the container.

                “The only ones that do are kind of old…and they may be a bit too small…bottom drawer.” He instructed, rinsing the sleeve of his toy and soaking it in warm water.

                Leaving it in the sink, he walked back into his bedroom and found Axl holding a pair of deep purple briefs was a slit in the front. Glancing down at Axl’s bulge, he was able to make out a dark spot on the tip of the tent he was making. His precum had soaked through the fabric at the very tip. Without waiting, Axl walked up to him and yanked down his briefs. His cock sprung free, the foreskin covering the head, slightly curving to the left as always. Hand shaking a bit, Axl gripped him and pumped him a couple times. Biting his bottom lip, he looked up at Blaine. Axl’s face glowed with lust and want. Blaine could tell he wanted nothing more than to just drop to his knees and suck the come right out of him. It was clear how much it took him to resist that urge.

                “Here…you do it…” he placed the briefs in his hands, “Otherwise I won’t be able to stop.”

                Chuckling, he pulled them on. They fit really well, not nearly as tight as he thought they’d be. Giving a cough, he dropped his hands and spread them out like he was presenting himself for an audience. Axl turned, and looked him up and down before coming to rest on his groin. Breaking into a wide grin, he nodded and took his hand. Instead of getting back on the bed, he gently pushed Blaine down until he was laying flat on the floor. Standing over him, he lifted a foot and placed it gently on his cock, moving it up and down a couple times before he stepped back.

                Lowering himself, he crawled forward as if he was planning on doing push-ups. Slowly, he dropped his entire weight on Blaine, except for his head. Still looking down, he lowered it just a little. Blaine could smell something like winter fresh on his breath. His eyes were dark and wide with want. Finally, he placed his lips on his, breathing into his mouth a few times. Finding it kind of odd, he allowed it and he returned the act. Opening his mouth, he poked his tongue and waited for Blaine to copy him. Pressing their tongues together, he began to massage the others mouth... He could feel Axl licking his tongue and touching nothing else.

                “Don’t come. ” Axl said as he pressed his dick into his own.

                “We’ve done this before…are we going to soak our briefs again?” he whispered, not complaining, but a bit surprised.

                “Pull your uncut cock out of the front of your briefs.” He ordered, his voice now commanding.

                Without and objections, he did so. It took a few moments, as the last time he wore these his dick wasn’t as big. Blaine felt Axl do the same. He grunted as he felt Axl grip his cock with his left hand. The other hand went to the small space that was left from the open flaps of the underwear. He hummed into Axl’s mouth, questioning if he should do the same. Axl gave a grunt of agreement. Reaching down, he pulled the flaps apart as well. After a moment, he felt Axl’s dick slide against his own and passed the small amount of space that was left. Axl gripped his dick and guided it through the flaps and he felt his cock head pressing against Axl’s thick pubes.

                “Oh fuck yeah…” he groaned, feeling Axl grinding his cock against his own groin, but still within the confines of his underwear.

                “Hot?” he grinned, grinding down into him.

                “I can feel your precum soaking into my pubes.” He moaned, leaning down and kissing Axl hard.

                “I want you to cum inside my briefs…it’s going to be a big mess…cum soaking into each other’s pubes, leaking through each other underwear…so fucking messy.” He growled, adding more speed and force.

                “This feels so good Ax…” he panted, then sucked on his tongue.

                “Yeah…I’m so hard Blaine…can you feel it…” moaned deeper, pressing even harder against the side of his shaft.

                “So good…” he shook, closing his eyes, letting the sensations run like electricity throughout his entire body.

                They had been at it maybe two or three minutes when Axl started to slow, his breathing shaky. Realizing Axl was close, he tried to catch up. Groaning, he imagined how this must look…what if someone were to walk in on them. Above him, he heard Axl hiss., then shook. Hot liquid erupted around his groin, soaking into his bush and briefs. The heat and the shock finally pushed him over the edge. Giving a strangled cry, he let loose. He had so much cum stored, he could actually feel it pushing his foreskin back until it came to rest at the head of his dick. Panting, Axl collapsed against him, making the mess complete.

                “That…” he started, but couldn’t say anymore.

                “I know.” He moaned.

                Gently, he felt Axl pull out through the front flaps. Wanting to see what it looked like, he bent his head down as far as he could. Quite a few stray thick black pubic hairs were plastered against Axl’s cock, white semen still dripping from the piss slit. Without any warning, he scooted back, then lifted Blaine’s ass in the air. Leaning down, he licked Blaine’s cum soaked crotch. Still too sensitive, he squirmed. Abruptly, he pulled his head back. Axl pulled the waist band from his ass down, exposing Blaine’s furry hole.

                Shifting forward, he pushed inside him. Blaine hissed as Axl’s entire cock buried itself to the hilt. Quickly, he pulled out and began to pound his hole. Dropping his head back against his floor, he closed his eyes as he felt Axl slow. A couple pushes later, he felt Axl’s seed fill his ass. Though he had just unloaded a few minutes ago, the amount was still more than usual. Not complaining at all, he wriggled and squeezed his hole around Axl’s dick, trying to get every last bit of cum out of it. Axl finally pulled out, and rocked backward until he lay on his back. Hearing a couple of slaps, he lifted his head and looked over. Axl’s hands were gently slapping his cheeks, periodically wriggle his ass around, apparently inviting Blaine to have at him.

                “I’m good…” he panted with a laugh.

                “You sure?” he chuckled, looking over.

                Blaine looked down at his crotch. To him, it looked like he had shot a much larger load into Axl’s briefs. That had taken a lot out of him, and he felt he could go without pounding Axl’s perfect ass for a while…he might be able to resist for a while thirty minutes if he really wanted to.

                ***Orson***

Darren’s POV

                Biting his lip, Darren watched Sean talking to Axl across the table. Next to him, Ben sat chewing on an apple, smirking as Axl said something rather dirty to Sean. All three of them looked at him, waiting silently. Blinking, he stared at them one by one and realized that they had just asked him something. Feeling his face redden, he asked them what they said again. Though Ben and Axl laughed, Sean looked at him strangely. Below, he felt his dick stir as he made up mind for what he was planning to do. While Ben and Axl began to continue their own conversation, Darren pulled out his cell and wrote a text message.

                “Sean…I’m not quite sure what to say here…to get right down to it…I miss…um….what we had gotten so good at for months….I know we’re both not gay or anything…but to tell you the truth you are so much better at doing things to me than anyone else, including chicks…can we do it all again….just one last time…? Again, I miss being with you…”

                                Send.

                A moment later, he watched Sean pull out his cell and read the message. Darren felt his face burn as Sean’s turned a darker color as he finished the message. Slowly, or so it seemed to Darren, Sean looked up at him. His face looked completely confused, and sad. Automatically, Darren was sure Sean wasn’t going to go for it. Then, the lines on his forehead relaxed and he gave slight nod. It took all his will power to not get up and not tackle his friend across the table. Once he got over to Sean’s house, he was gunna let Sean fuck his ass as hard as he wanted…however many times he wanted…. fill his hole with cum…Looking up, he noticed Sean smirking at him, as if he knew exactly what he had been thinking. Darren eyed Sean’s lips hungrily. There was pinging from below. Pulling up his cell, he looked at the message.

                “You hard?”

                “Yes.”

                “You want to fuck me... ?blow you load in my ass? Make me bleed?”

                “Fuck yeah…”

                “I’m so hard right now Darren…”

                “Save your strength…”

                There was a lull in the messages, causing him to look up. Sean’s face was beet red, and Axl and Ben were looking between them. The smirk Axl was wearing told him he knew exactly what was going on. A moment later, Sean jumped and Darren heard a slap. Next to him, Axl scooted his chair further away, smirking over at Ben. For the first time, Darren noticed Ben looking him over.

                “So…” said Ben, trying to sound casual, “Axl said your hung.”

                Sean, who had just taken a drink of milk spewed it all over Axl. Darren wasn’t remotely sorry for the mess Axl now had on him. Of course, he was positive it wasn’t the first time white liquid covered his body. Ben’s lips twitched, as if trying to reframe from laughing or changing the subject. For quite a while now, Darren no longer got embarrassed when it came to sexual interactions. Though, he learned everything he knew from being with Sean. No one would ever suspect them, even when Axl came out, they weren’t suspected at all. Especially now that both of them had been dating girls off and on. He’d finally had sex with a girl just a couple weeks ago. The wetness of her loins was like heaven, but it wasn’t as tight as Sean’s hole.

                “Yeah. I guess I am.” He shrugged, watching Axl wiping all the milk off of him.

                “Can I see it?” he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

                “Dude!” Axl called over, looking up from the mess.

                “Um…I don’t think that would be a good idea.” He hesitated, actually considering the request.

                “What about you?” Ben asked, whipping his head back around and looked at Sean.

                “You can see it if you want dude.” Said Sean with a laugh.

                “Really?” asked Ben, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

                “Sure.” “he said easily, then “Hey!”

                Ben had reached over and went for Sean’s crotch. Darren felt his mouth fall open. Axl dropped the napkin had just picked up. Sean’s face was almost brick red as he felt Ben squeezing him. He grunted as Ben moved his hand up and down. Shaking his head, Sean slapped his hand, scooting away from him a few inches. Grinning, Ben nodded at him, as if in thanks. Feeling daring, he scooted his chair closer to Ben. Sean was the one who dropped his jaw this time. Eagerly, Ben looked around quickly, then reached down.

                “Nice.” Said Ben, gripping his cock. “That’s cool…” Ben, smirked, “Sean was just as hard.”

                Though it felt good, Darren scooted away at that line. Axl glanced over at Sean, as if just noticing the red color of his face. He wished Axl wasn’t being so obvious about all of this. Ben was already studying Axl’s reactions to everything that was going on. Unable to help himself, he glanced down at Ben’s crotch. The way Ben was sitting, he was too close to the table, blocking the view.

                “You wanna see it?” Ben chuckled, looking up at him.

                “No. That’s alright. “he said quickly.

                “You know…if you ever wanted to get— “Ben began.

                “No! That’s really OK dude.” Darren said loudly.

                The bell rang, and other students began to move around. Darren glanced down at his very obvious erection. Not really caring if anyone saw him, he reached down and arranged his cock so his arousal wouldn’t be as noticeable. Standing, he began to make his way back to the cafeteria. Catching up to him, Ben pulled Darren’s shirt out. Looking down, he just had time to see that almost the entire head of his dick was sticking out from the waist of his pants. When the shirt fell, he covered the area well enough to hide his predicament.

                “I hope the rest of the day goes by fast.” Sean said, catching up to him.

                “Really?” he asked, looking over.

                “Yeah…” he murmured, looking at him curiously.

                “Sean…” then he stopped himself.

                “After school.” Sean nodded, then went on his way.

                ****LATER****

                “It’s been so long…” he breathed, pulling Sean in as soon as they walked through the front door.

                Sean held him just as close, opening his mouth as wide as possible. After only a few moments, he gently pushed Sean away. Dropping to his knees, he furiously yanked down Sean’s jeans. A blue spot darker than the rest of his boxers tented at his crotch. Even before Darren removed the boxers, he opened his mouth and took the entire length in. Sean shook and tapped his head urgently. Pulling back, he reached up and clamped his hand around certain spot of Sean’s shaft. Still shaking, Sean glanced down at him with a surprised expression.

                “Learned that a few days ago…I was…reading something and it just happened to uh…pop up.” He explained, remembering the way to halt an orgasm.

                “Good thing…I almost shot my load. I’d forgotten how good you were.” He chuckled, dropping to the floor at eye level.

                “We haven’t even started.” He laughed, darting in a nipping at his lips.

                “Yeah but…” he paused, unable to say any more.

                “I want you to fuck me…. blow inside me Sean…go as hard and as fast you want bro…” he whispered as he nibbled on his ear.

                “You don’t want to do me first?” he asked, already reaching forward and unzipping his fly.

                “No. “he gasped as Sean pulled his throbbing thick cock out. “Pound me!” he growled.

                “Bedroom…” he nodded, then pointed, “Now!”

                Getting up, he nearly ran to his room, his cock bouncing with every step. He’d gotten up so fast, Sean hadn’t had time to unbutton him. Hearing the door close and a click, he popped open the button. Even as his fly opened, he felt the back of his pants and boxers pulled down. Strong hands pulled his cheeks apart, followed by his hole being probed by Sean’s wet tongue. Groaning, he leaned his head down and rested it atop Sean’s bed. Struggling, as soon as he kicked his right shoe off, the right corresponding pant and boxer leg was pulled off while his hole continued to be lightly probed.

                Immediately after, his right leg was kicked to the side, opening his stance. Sean spat on his hole as he rose up behind him. A hand clamped down on his right hip as he felt a cock slowly sliding up the crack and came to rest at his entrance. Holding his breath, he waited impatiently, shifting his footing and waving his rump from side to side. Then, Sean’s dick pushed in only as far as the rim off his cock. Closing his eyes, he braced himself. The entire length embedded completely in one powerful thrust.

                “Shit!” he roared, his eyes flying open.

                “You’re so tight. I’d forgotten…” Sean moaned, kissing the back of his neck.

                “Love you’re dick dude.” He rumbled, squeezing his ass around the shaft.

                “Yeah…squeeze tighter…. yeah…that’s it.” He said in a low voice.

                “Fuck me.” He urged, reaching around and gripping Sean’s forearms.

                “You got it.” He grunted, then began to pound away.

                The sound of smacking flesh echoed around the room as Sean increased his speed and force of his thrusts. Feeling his shirt being tugged, he lifted his arms as it was yanked off. Now complexly nude, he straightened up and leaned back. Reaching behind Sean’s head, he pulled him forward as he turned his head to the side. They kissed passionately as Sean began to pull out all the way then slam back in with every thrust. Darren took a couple steps forward and climbed onto the bed. Crawling, he rolled over onto his back as Sean mounted the mattress. Noticing his bare chest, he guessed Sean had removed it himself. Reaching up, Darren gripped the headboard as he felt his legs being raised.

                “I wanna cum inside you.” Sean panted, quickly resuming his furious pounding.

                “Yea…your hot cum is what I want inside me. Fill me up.”

                Nodding, Sean increased the quickness of thrusting as he reached down and gripped Darren thick monster cock. Leaning down, he kissed him hard, while his hand still jerked his meat. Kissing harshly, he felt his lip bitten. A tiny trace of blood dripped into his mouth. He smiled as Sean lifted his torso high and finally wrapped his hands around Darren’s neck and squeezed. Eyes shutting, he listened to the grunts and moans of his friend using him completely. His windpipe was squeezed tighter as he felt Sean begin to shake and slow. Opening his eyes, he looked their gaze as Sean slowed and then halted completely.

                “Fuck!” Sean groaned, his cum shooting inside Darren thickly.

                “Yeah...I can feel it.” Darren shivered clamped around Sean even tighter.

                Finally, Sean collapsed and rested his forehead on Darren’s upper chest. Panting, he tilted his head up and placed his chin right below his neck. Leaning up, he met Sean’s lips as he released his hold on the headboard. Their tongues clashed as he wrapped his arms around Sean’s chest and pulled him  even closer. Both their bodies were extremely sweaty and they couldn’t hold each other for very long before slipped off. Pushing himself up, he pushed Sean off him and jumped off the bed. He felt Sean’s cum inside him as he pulled him to the edge of the bedding.

                “Eat my ass out Darren.” Sean instructed.

                “Gladly.” He said, leaning in and pulling the cheeks apart.

                Sean moaned as he pushed as much of his tongue inside his tight hole as he could. Shaking, Sean pushed his ass back, wanting more. Slurping his way down, he sucked at the now rather saggy nut sack that dangled before him. Reaching around, he gripped his friend’s still hard cock and jerked it a couple times. Hissing, Sean pulled away from him, his member obviously sensitive. Standing, he pulled Sean a bit closer with his left hand while using his right to grip his own thick cock and slide it through the crease of Sean’s cheeks.

                Placing it on his entrance, he took a breath and applied pressure. He shook as the tightness surrounded his throbbing wood. Buried to the hilt, he leaned forward and kissed Sean’s sweaty back. He felt his cock being squeezed off and on until he was ready to move. Straightening again, he pulled back and thrust back in with a lot more force then his original entry. Sean cried out, but made no move to get away. The tightness around him was heaven as he began to pound his friends’ tight hole.

                “I can’t wait any longer.” He choked, letting Sean know he was going to blow.

                “Go for it…then don’t pull out…. keep going until you shoot inside me again.” he instructed, twisting his body to look back.

                “You got it.” He said.

                Taking a few breathes, he built up speed and shot inside Sean a few moments later. Almost wanting to cry, he slowed but didn’t come to a complete stop. It was just so hard to continue with his dick so sensitive now. Concentrating with all his might, he began to go at him again. Pausing he shifted forward and used his muscular bulk to lift Sean and turn him sideways on the bed, his legs bent at the knee. Lifting the left leg, he placed it on his should but kept the right on the bed. Sean’s hole now rested right on the edge of the mattress, giving him a fuller range to pound him faster and deeper.

                “Damn you’re so big dude…give it to me.” He ordered, looking at him fiercely.

                “Gunna fill your ass up Sean.” He pledged, pounding faster and harder.

                He gave a cry and shot another load, but continued to thrust into him, though it was a little difficult as they were erratic movements. Sean grinned and nodded desperately, clearly wanting another load. Still holding his left leg, he reached down and gripped the right and slowly rotated him on his back. Taking his right hand he gripped Sean’s soft cock and began to work it. Soon Sean was at full mast again as Darren felt another orgasm building, using his left hand, he reached up and squeezed Sean’s left nipple harshly.

                “Shit!” Sean cried, cum shooting out of him.

                Startled, Darren quickly dipped down and clamped his lips around Sean’s length, sucking cum down his throat. Groaning, he stopped as he finally came inside him for the third, and last time.

                ***Axl’s POV***

                It had taken forever, but he had finally convinced Blaine to have a foursome with Ben and Dean. Ben had taken an even longer time before he had convinced Dean to do the same. He had finally caved when Axl had told both of them they were all of legal age. The one condition was that it needed to take place at Ben and Dean’s house. They lived half an hour north of his own house. Blaine had picked him up and they immediately made their way to the house. Turning onto the long driveway, Axl noticed that there was an iron gate that had been left open. Furthermore, thick trees lined the gravel road through the wooded area so he couldn’t even see the house.

                “I guess they like their privacy.” He commented, looking over at Blaine.

                “Well,” he said, “Think about it. Though Ben is now a legal adult, when they first got together he was a minor. That’s illegal. Also, since Dean’s a teacher, they can’t let any of the staff know about their real relationship.” He finished, starting to sound a little nervous.

                “You still want to do this, right?” he asked, placing his hand on Blaine’s thigh and squeezing it.

                “Yes I do.” He answered back immediately.

                “You hard?” Axl asked, moving his hand to Blaine’s crotch.

                “Not yet.” Blaine chuckled, then swatted his hand away when Axl tried to unzip him.

                “I suppose you want to wait until we get there?” he grinned, giving his crotch another pat before pulling his hand back.

                “Yeah, I wanna wait. I want them to get me hard.” He said, glancing over at him with a smirk.

                “Ha!” he barked, “I don’t know how your able to do that. I’m already hard. What do you think Dean’s going to look like with his clothing off?” he asked, reaching down and gently stroking his own crotch.

                “Well we know he’s going to be hot. As Ben has said quite often Dean’s uncut like me. I can tell just from his physique that he’ll have a toned body. I love that Ben said neither of them trim their body hair.” He approved.

                “I wanna see you and Dean do some docking and whatnot. In fact,” he glanced over, “that’s what I wanna see first. Ben and I have already agreed we wanna watch you two get it on. We want to undress you, and watch getting off together.” He grinned, as Blaine met his eyes.

                “You two have already discussed this?”

                “Yeah…both of us love uncut dicks.”

                “Well, I know you do for sure. So um…what about…protection…are we gunna use condoms or go bareback?”

                “I dunno…I know we all want it to be bareback, but they may want to keep it safe. The only other person they’ve done anything with his one of Dean’s friends. Someone name Castor or something. Dean has been with a lot of women though. As for us,” Axl shrugged.” I’ve only been with you, Cooper, Darren, Sean, and Sam. I don’t know about you…” he paused, then gave him a questioning look.

                “Oh…” he hesitated,” same as you, then Kurt” he mumbled, clearly not wanting to discuss the matter anymore.

                “Hey…” he said softly, “I don’t care about him. I think I’m not stretching the truth when I can predict I’ll be the best lover you’ll ever have.” He said proudly.

                “Now that, “he looked over, a twinkle in his eye, “I believe. Oh, look.” He nodded forward.

                A large single story grey and blue brick house stood 50 or so yards off to the left. Three large trees were spread out over an expansive yard with a barn far off on the right. There wasn’t much to be said about it all. It looked rather dull, but it was all cared for nicely. Dean and Ben were sitting on the front porch in a large wicker swing. Ben stood up, but Dean just gave a small wave. Now Axl felt a bit nervous, his dick going soft from anticipation.

As they came to a stop, he looked at each of them in turn. Ben was shirtless, a bit of dark hair grew across his chest with a thicker treasure trail that traced its way down. He knew from experience that Ben had a thick black bush that covered his groin. It trailed below to his sizeable nuts and thickened between his ass cheeks. From what he could remember, Ben’s dick was perfectly straight, around seven inches, and a tad thicker than his own. The only real thing he knew about Dean was that he wasn’t cut.

Coming to a stop, Blaine turned off the car and reached over, squeezing his thigh. Giving a nod, they both opened their door and climbed out. Dean finally rose and waited as Blaine made his way around the car. Sighing, they climbed three steps to the porch and shook Dean’s hand. Now it seemed everyone was nervous, because no one said a word. Axl waited for Ben to make the next move. He was always so open about everything. Meeting his eyes, he nodded his head, telling him to get a move on.

“Well, come in, we’ll go to the guest room.” Ben said, opening the front door and ushering them inside.

“What are the rules?” Blaine asked as they followed Ben through a large living room and down a short hallway.

                “What do you mean?” asked Dean, reaching over and gently rubbing Axl’s bulge playfully.

                “Like…um…” Axl couldn’t really think, as Dean was rubbing his crotch harder.

                “Kissing…wearing rubbers, what the limits are on what to do…that sort of thing.” He said, smirking at Axl as Dean unzipped him.

                “Kissing is OK. It’s up to you guys if you want to use condoms. We always get tested every few months and we’re clean. No pee play, poo play, spitting in each other’s mouth, no twisting things harshly, even if it is just playing. No foot play either…that’s gross.” Ben finished, opening the door for them.

                Axl felt his face turn red and his ears burn. Blaine smiled at him, clearly remembering what happened on the camping trip. Though they hadn’t played in it, they held each other’s dicks while they pissed onto the ground. Inside the room, there was a queen size bed with dark blue blankets and white pillows. A single dresser stood in a corner while there was a small bedside table with a lamp on it, and a chest of drawers with a large mirror facing the side of the bed. The walls were a light cream color while the thick shaggy carpet was a mixture of browns and blues. After a moment, Ben walked into the room caring a couple of chairs and setting them down close to the bed. Taking a couple steps to the right, he sat down in one, then gestured for Axl to take the other. Remembering their plan, he sat and grinned at Ben.

                “Did you tell Dean what we wanted done first?” Axl said, noticing Blaine staring rather shyly at Dean.

                “Dean, “Ben said, “We want you and Blaine to do things first…we want to watch you play with each other’s’ foreskins…docking and stuff like that.” Ben said calmly.

                “Oh…” Dean said, looking over at Blaine.

                “Get to it.” Axl instructed, unzipping his pants and reaching over to grab Ben’s hand.

                Hesitating for a few moments, Blaine and Dean slowly approached each other. Ben had pulled out Axl’s hard member and was stroking it slowly. Copying the move, he watched as Dean looked down at Blaine’s face, then traveled further to his crotch. Shakily, Blaine reached forward and gently squeezed Dean’s expanding bulge.

                “Oh for fucks sake,” Ben exclaimed, making everyone look over at him, “don’t act as if you don’t want this. Dean, get on your knees and pull Blaine out.” He said impatiently.

                Instead, Dean bent his knees and actually picked Blaine up into his arms. Blaine glanced over quickly at Axl, but then disappeared as Dena leaned in and kissed him softly. Axl blew air out that he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. Reaching up, Blaine wrapped his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled his face even closer. Axl began stroking Ben quicker as their tongues entered into the others’ mouth.

                “This is going to be so hot.” Ben looked over at him.

                Dean climbed onto the bed and lay Blaine down in the middle. Straitening his body, he pulled his t-shirt off, revealing his tanned skin and hairy chest. The hair was dirty blond, but darkened into a medium brown around his navel. Axl noticed how hairy Dean’s armpits were, making his mouth water. Seeming to guess this, Blaine sat up abruptly, making Dean lean back. Without a word, he tilted his chin up as he pulled Dean in. Blaine’s tongue dove into the dark mass of armpit hair, sucking and licking at it. Unconsciously he stroked Ben faster and faster.

                “Stop.” Ben whispered in an amused voice,” I’m going to cum if you don’t slow down.

                “Sorry.” He murmured, watching Blaine attack the other pit.

                Keeping the arm raised, Dean used the other one to pull Blaine’s shirt off. Axl looked down at his boyfriends tented jeans. He waited, then smiled as Dean reached down and opened his fly as Blaine did the same for Dean. Dean’s dick flopped out, landing on his palm. Immediately, Blaine’s fingers clamped down on his shaft. Axl studies Dean’s uncut cock. Bigger in length and thickness, he guessed it to be almost eight inches…give or take. Perfectly straight, the head of Dean’s dick was more of a pink color, and unlike Blaine, the skin had pulled back to the rim of it. Blaine’s foreskin still covered the head a bit when hard. Tilting his head to the side, Dean reached down and pulled Blaine out.

                Blaine dropped his gaze and didn’t look up he had studied Dean’s straight uncut dick. Axl hated that Blaine always got embarrassed that his dick curved to the left. It did the job perfectly well, better as it would usually hit his prostate with every thrust. He didn’t know why Blaine couldn’t see that. The color was darker than Dean’s, appearing a bit browner, with some purple. Both of the dicks looked so hard, Axl could even see each one bobbing with their heart beat.

                Releasing Blaine’s dick, Dean leaned down and captured Blaine’s mouth as his hips dipped lower until their cocks rubbed against each other. Grunting, Blaine thrust up, meeting the other larger dick. Lined up, they ground harder together. Sitting back up, Dean forced his jeans down quickly, his fingers fumbling with the top button. Blaine did the same, but as Dean was leaning over him, he couldn’t get them all the way down. When Dean stood on the bed to yank each leg out, it gave Blaine an opportunity to rid his as well.

                Before he could get them all the way off, Dean dropped back and crawled back pulling them off the rest of the way. Scooting forward, Dean gripped Blaine’s shaft while his mouth dove into nuts. Blaine moaned so loud Axl glanced over at Ben with an excited look. It seemed they had both lost interest in getting each other off for the time being. The show in front of them was so hot that even a few strokes would make them cum.

                “Finger him Dean.” Ben told him scooting his chair closer.

                Doing as he was asked, Dean continued his pumping of Blaine’s shaft, his mouth on his nuts, and finally his fingers dipped below and finally probed Blaine’s hole. Squirming, Blaine placed his hand a top Dean’s head and yanked him up so his mouth was right over his throbbing dick. Knowing what to do, Dean took the entire length into his mouth. Moaning, Blaine fucked upward into Dean’s lips, keeping his hand tangled in Dean’s hair.               

                “I want to cum.” Blaine said, looking over at them.

                “Dock for a few moments, then cum together…then both of us are going to fuck you to and shoot our loads inside. Then you can do the same to us.” He explained.

                “You want us to play with our uncut cocks…cum inside each other’s foreskin?”                   

                “Fuck yeah….do it.” Axl approved, reaching back over and jerking Ben off.

                No longer nervous, he reached up and pulled Dean back down, pushing their lips together. Dean grunted, grinding harder into Blaine cock. Axl leaned down to get a better view as he saw Blaine reach between their bodies. Ben joined him, but actually slipped off the chair and sat on his knees, chin resting on the mattress. Looking like a perfect spot to see the action, he copied him. Giving a little jump, he felt Ben unzip his pants the rest of the way and pushed them down. Making to do the same, he was amazed that Ben had already done it. he let out a groan as Ben gripped his cock.

                Under Dean, Blaine bent his dick up so that both of the heads’ of their dicks pressed together. Next, he rolled his own foreskin up and over Dean’s head. A moment later, he felt around until he located Dean’s foreskin and slid it down over his own. Glancing sideways, Axl grinned over at Ben. Getting up, he grabbed Axl’s hair and pulled him over to his throbbing cock. Thick globules of precum oozed out of the piss lit. Eagerly, he sucked at it, using his tongue to swirl around the head and into the piss slit. Bobbing his head forward, it was hard to keep his eyes on the prize.

                Releasing his hair, Ben jumped onto the bed and moved behind Dean. Axl could make out Dean’s smirk as Ben slapped his ass roughly. Pumping his length a couple of times, he aimed his dick for Deans’ entrance. Instead of plunging in, he waited, apparently until Dean and Blaine were ready to cum. Axl heard Blaine’s panting and erratic breathing. Sweat poured down his temples as he thrust harder up at Dean’s dick. Looking over at Ben, he nodded. Gripping Dean’s hips, he plunged inside in one furious thrust.

                “Fucking hell!!!” Dean roared, pulling away from Blaine lips for a minute though his eyes remained locked.

                “I’m…” Blaine shook, but said no more.

                “You ready?” Dean whispered into Blaine’s ear, his own movements shaky as well.

                “Yeah…Dot it…shoot your loads.” Ben growled, giving Dean’s ass a hard slap.

                Blain nodded up at Dean, he gave another smile. Climbing onto the bed, Axl hurried over and used both his hands to grip their cocks together, making sure no cum would be able to escape the confines of the merged foreskin. The sound of Ben’s thrusting from behind was getting louder, though his speed was slowing. Hearing a deep moan, he directed all his senses to what he had his hands on. Axl felt Blaine’s dick vibrate and throb, along with the point where the heads of their cocks touched, bulged outward. A moment later, he felt the same thing coming from Dean.

                “Yeah...” Ben groaned, coming to a stop.

                Axl grinned as all the sound in the room ended. Panting, Blaine lifted his head and kissed Dean quickly, before he turned his head sideways to look at Axl. Releasing his hold, he crawled onto the bed and squeezed his body under Dean until he was looking down at Blaine. Glancing upside down, he noticed that a tremendous amount of white fluid pooled in Blaine’s belly button with thick streams flowing over the sides of his abdomen and onto the bed. He felt one of Dean’s large hands land on his upper back and slowly slide down his spine until a finger pushed between his cheeks. Staying where he was, Blaine grunted and tilted his hips back so his hole angled just enough for someone to fuck him.

                “Can Dean fuck me Blaine?” he asked in a stage whisper.

                “Only if he’ll shoot inside you.” He returned.

                “Deal.” Rumbled Dean in his low baritone voice. “Ben, get over there and suck Blaine off.” He ordered.

                The bed bounced as Ben crawled around to the left while he felt Dean pull him a bit further down the bed. Still on his back, Blaine waited as Ben looked upside down at him. Straitening, Axl nudged Blaine’s legs apart until his furry hole was exposed. He let out a deep moan as Dean’s tongue entered his ass just as Ben crawled over Blaine in a sixty-nine style. Axl barely had any room to push into Blaine as Ben’s head was directly over his crotch. Slowly, he scooted forward just a bit till he felt the head of his dick pushing past Blaine’s puckered hole.

                “You ready?” Dean asked him from behind, kissing the back of his neck.

                “Go slow at first.” He nodded as he pushed all the way into Blaine.

                The heat surrounding his cock was heavenly. Coming to a halt, he waited as he felt Dean’s thick head sink into his own ass. Hissing, it had been a long time since Axl had a dick that big inside him. Reaching down, he gripped Ben head and forced him up and down over Blaine’s crotch. Dean kept going until he bottomed out. He could feel Deans’ thick pubic bush resting against his rump. Though it wasn’t a thick as himself, or the other two in front of him.

                “Let’s do this.” He said in a low voice, not wanting to wait any longer.

                Slowly, he pulled out of Blaine while Dean pushed into him. Loving every bit of this, he built speed quicker than normal, setting his sights on Ben’s hairy ass in front of him. He knew for sure Blaine wanted to fuck Dean, as well as Ben. After a while, Dean pulled out of him and moved around the bed until he was behind Ben. No longer confined to a small thrusting area, Axl began to hammer into Blaine, as he watched Dean line his cock up to Ben’s hole. Reaching forward, he gripped Ben’s cheeks and spread the for Dean as he entered.

                Abruptly, Dean reached forward and pulled him over Ben until their lips met. Their tongues battled as Axl felt his release coming. Changing tact, he pulled back and yanked Ben’s head up and off of Blaine’s cock. Briefly looking up, he stared at Axl’s navel. Shakily, Axl pulled out of Blaine and forced Ben’s head down over the head of his cock. Letting out a loud grunt of ecstasy, he shot his load into Ben’s mouth. Dean nodded in approval at this, giving Ben’s ass a hard slap. Though his mouth was occupied, Ben still gripped Blaine’s cock and pumped it without any rhythm.

                “Get over here and shoot your load into me Dean. Blaine’s gunna cum in Ben.” He squeaked, still reeling from his orgasm.

                “Kay.” He said simply, pulling out and falling backward on the bed.

                Awkwardly, he crawled over Ben even as Blaine scooted down a bit. Once past him, Axl crawled onto Dean’s lap. Still facing him, he lowered himself until Dean was completely inside him. Leaning down, he kissed Dean as a hand wrapped around his still sensitive cock. Glancing back, he watched as Ben stayed on his hands and knees while Blaine moved behind him doggy style.

                “Just thrust into him Blaine.” Dean called, “I got him all warmed up for you.”

                Axl watched as Blaine sat down on his haunches, his hairy cheeks slightly spread apart and his nuts swaying from side to side. Hearing Dean’s breathing shift and become slower, he swiveled his head back around and watched his face. Brow crinkling, Dean slowed a bit, then waited for a moment, then slamming up into him a last time. Axl felt Dean’s seed flow into him, covering the inner walls of his ass. Panting, Axl leaned down, and quickly kissed him. Dean gave him a friendly pat then sat up, watching the show that Axl couldn’t see.

                Axl groaned, then shakily pulled himself off Dean and rolled onto his back. Letting his head fall onto the pillows, he pushed himself up on his elbows as he watched Blaine’s tanned ass pummel Ben’s white one. It looked so hot, and the sounds Ben was making added to it. Little whimpers and gasps could be heard as Blaine went even faster. After a few moments of the furious pace, Axl felt his mouth fall open even as Blaine increased his pounding even more. To him, it kind of sounded like Ben was in pain. Worried Blaine might be taking it too far, he looked at Dean.

                “Don’t worry,” he waved off his concern, “Ben can take it…why don’t you join him…double penetrate his ass.” he suggested with a wink.

                “What?” he heard Blaine ask.

                “I told Axl to join you so Ben will take both of your dicks at the same time. He’s such a little bitch he loves that sort of thing. Don’t you?” Dean growled, his lips twitching as he tried to hold back a smile.

                “Come on Axl…I’ll take you both.” Ben urged, sounding excited.

                “Fuck yeah...” Axl exclaimed, pushing himself up and finally on his back.

                Getting up, Ben shifted backward and hovered over Axl. Dean had moved closer, apparently to help both of them push into Ben’s tight hole. Squatting, Ben lowered himself. Axl closed his eyes as he felt Dean hold his dick and guide it into Ben. Once all the way in, Ben tilted forward. A moment later, he felt an enormous pressure as Blaine entered him as well. Looking up, he noticed Ben grinning at him as Blaine began to move slowly, but halted for a few moments.

Suspicious, Axl rolled his head to the side so he could look behind Blaine. Dean had taken hold of his hips and was slowly sliding into him. Holding steady for a few moments, Dean began to pull out and back in. Axl returned his head back under Ben. Leaning down, Ben pushed his tongue inside his mouth. At that point, he felt Blaine start to move back and forth. Following suit, Axl began to thrust much faster than he would normally do it. But his brain was firmly only listening to his dick.

“Yeah…” Dean encouraged, “no mercy.” He finished with a furious thrust.

“I’m ready to cum.” Blaine said above Ben.

                “I’m almost there. “Axl agreed, hearing Dean’s breathing becoming labored.

                Suddenly, hot liquid sprayed over his stomach as he came in Ben. Seeing that he hadn’t jerked himself off, nor had anyone else, he determined it was a handless orgasm. Though he couldn’t see him, Axl heard Dean’s pounding slow. Blaine cried out, joining his own cum inside Ben’s ass. the pressure around his dick lessened as Dean pulled Blaine back, his cock sliding out of Ben. Blaine began to whimper as Dean pushed himself back into him with a hard thrust. Axl wasn’t too concerned as he could finally see his face as Ben flopped over onto his back. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Ben watch Dean literally pick up Blaine’s hips into the air.

                “I wanna cum inside Dean.” He said, watching sweat trail down Dean’s temples.

                “Get back there then.” Ben chuckled, playfully slapping his belly, which was still wet from his handless release.

                Grunting, he stood up on the bed, then bounced his way around until he ended up behind Dean. Squatting, he studied his sweaty cheeks, while his sagging sack swung like a pendulum back and forth. He pushed his thumb into Dean, loving the heat. Leaning forward and pushed his tongue into him.

                “Jesus! Yeah...eat that ass.” Dean groaned.

                He could taste Ben’s seed in him, a bit salty. Standing, lined his cock up and rammed into him like Ben had done earlier. Dean shouted, and began going even fast into Blaine. a moment later, he felt Dean’s prostate vibrate and twitch as he came inside Blaine. fascinated, Axl sped up as Ben walked around the three-person train. He gasped as he felt Ben’s tongue enter him while his hands reached down and played with his nuts. Dean still hadn’t moved as Ben pushed into Axl.

                “Jerk me off.” He heard Blaine say below Dean.

                Bending his arm, Dean reached under him. Axl had slowed, watching as the arm moved back and forth rapidly. Suddenly, he felt wet heat enter his ass again. Unbelievably, Ben had already cum before him. Axl found that astonishing as he had only been fucking him for a minute or so. He did take note that there wasn’t as much hot liquid as before. Guessing his cum was nearly depleted, he guessed his own would be the same. Ben pulled out and dropped to his knees. Feeling a hand slightly grip his shaft, he felt his release coming quickly.

                “Oh…” Blaine cried from below.

                At that sound, and at the touch of Ben sucking at his dangling nuts, he came. Cursing he gripped ahold of Dean’s back as he began to sway. Finally, everything came to a stop. Still breathing heavy, he just happened to rotate his head and noticed a large mirror from a dresser facing the bed. The sight made him widen his eyes. All four of them were looking at their reflection. Axl couldn’t help but notice the mirror must be dusty because everything was blurry. Then he felt his mouth drop as he realized, it wasn’t dust, but steam fogging the mirror.


	75. Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story. I've just been busy with other things. But now it's back to working on this work. To tide you over...here's a short smutty chapter.

                “It’s not funny.” He read, looking at Axl’s text on his cell phone.

                “I beg to differ. Luckily I don’t have a younger brother to walk in on me jerking off.” He sent with a grin.

                “I was so close…then he opens the bedroom door, making me jump. Had I not moved, Brick wouldn’t have known anything as his nose was in a book.”

                “He’s seen your dick before though…right? You mentioned he’s come into the bathroom while you were taking a shower and even talked to you face to face…well your dick would have been at his eye level, so face to dick.”

                “Yeah…but he’s never seen me hard”

                “Speaking of hard… ;)”

                “Yeah?” Blaine read, and he could see the look on Axl’s face as if he were standing right in front of him.

                “Oh…nothing.” He teased, knowing how frustrating that would be for Axl to read.

                “Tell me. I command you bitch.”

                Blaine snorted aloud and typed “I’m hard.”

                “Go on.”

                “Haven’t jerked off in two days…so my nuts are full of cum.”

                “Mmmmm…I want you to jack off for me.”

                “You sure?” he sent back, reaching down and gripping his dick.

                He was startled as his cell rang without warning. Somewhat annoyed, he lifted the phone up and clicked the talk button. Before he could say anything, he heard groaning from it. Frowning, he moved the phone back in front of his face to read who the caller was. Noticing Axl’s name, he grinned and put it back to his mouth. Suddenly feeling extremely horny, he rose and crossed his room in three or four long strides. Closing it, he locked it and hurried back over to his bed. Glad his parents weren’t home, he switched the line to a conference call so he could set the phone down.

                “I’m alone. What do you want me to do Axl?” he asked to the empty room hurriedly disrobing.

                “Describe what you’re wearing.”

                “I’m not wearing anything except my white briefs. They’re so soft and thin it’s like they’re transparent. I can see my thick black bush underneath the fabric. I’m leaking precum and it’s caused the area of the head to darken with wetness.” He observed, reaching down and pressing his thumbnail into the spot.

                “That’s hot…lick your armpit for me.”

                Taking a quick sniff, he detected a bit of an odor, but nothing so bad as to not comply with Axl’s wishes. Raising his voice, he began to moan and slurped at the hairy pits as he leaned closer to the phone. Axl groaned from the other end, a faint sound a flapping noise in the back ground. Grinning, he pulled his phone back up and quickly took a set of pictures. One of his entire body in a mirror, then another at his crotch, and finally one where his tongue was just in the corner of a dark bush of armpit hair. Sending them, he placed the phone back on the bed and started to stroke himself through the thin material.

                “Oh fuck you look hot. Dunno how I got so lucky. Oh man…your pits looks so good….take a picture of your ass for me…spread your cheeks until I can see your hole,”

                Glancing around briefly, he found a lamp and pointed it more directly at the foot of his bed. Using the timer on his cell phone set it to take four pictures every thirty seconds. The first was of himself laying on the bed with his hands behind his head showing off his hairy armpits with his knee’s brought up and out to expose his whole crotch. Rocking forward, he sat on his knees and pulled the front of his briefs down until the elastic slipped under his hairy nuts to show his entire package. With the decreased circulation, the veins began to bulge, the very tip of the head that wasn’t covered by his foreskin looked almost purple. Rolling back onto his back, he pulled the briefs completely off and through them to the side. He just had time to lift his thighs off the bed, reach down and pull his ass cheeks apart before he heard a click.

                “Man I’m gunna bust one.” Axl breathed heavily into the silence.

                “Not yet.” He commanded, letting his thighs drop to the bed.

                “Crap.” Came Axl’s annoyed voice.

                “What? Mmm. God I love jerking off….I’m gunna use both hands.” he moaned into the silence.

                “Brick just came back into the room...and almost at the same time Mom and Dad just came home. I can’t jerk off Blaine…I’m so hard.” Axl complained, real irritation in his voice.

                “Go to the bathroom then.” He suggested, still stroking his cock at a moderate tempo.

                “Sue’s in there.” He whined.

                Blaine grinned wickedly, “Jerk off in your shots….make a mess of them. Like when you made me cum in my shorts before we went off camping.”

                There was a momentary pause, then he heard a grunt of ascent. Smiling triumphantly, he increased his speed. First he used his left hand and rotated the skin around his shaft back and forth instead of pumping the length. Reaching down, he slipped his right hand under his nut sac and pressed his thumb and index finger together, cutting off the flow. When he stretched his pinky, he could almost reach his puckered hole, so he had to make do playing with the coarse hair between the cheeks.

                “You playing with your hood?” Axl whispered, voice shaky.

                “Not yet.”

                “Do it…take a picture for me.” Axl pleaded.

                Sighing he set his cell to take a picture and complied. Remembering his toy, he twisted his body until he could reach under a pillow and pulled out the dildo of Axl’s cock. Blaine placed it on the bed, lining its tip with his own. After another pic, he began to pump his shaft quicker, making sure to raise his voice and make sounds loud enough for Axl to get the picture. Over the phone, Axl hissed and grumbled about something. Guessing his brother was staring at him, he continued his play. He spat onto the toy and forced it between his cheeks and deep into his ass with no preparation.

                “Fuck!” he cried, a tear sliding down his right cheek.

                “What?”

                “I just forced your cock up my ass with no preparation. It hurt so good…I gunna cum soon.” He jerked, feeling a tingle in his nuts as he ground the tip of the cock into his prostate.

                “God I’m so close listening to you. I wanna be there…. pound your ass hard…. I want you do cum inside me B. Ruin me so bad…so close…”

                “I wanna lick your pits…. god …. nearly there…” he panted, then grinned.

                Pulling the dildo out of him, he rose and hurried over to his night stand and opened his laptop. He would have to take just a couple of really short clips, otherwise Axl’s cell wouldn’t be able to play it. Pushing the record button, he looked at the camera and winked as he stroked himself, making sure to push the foreskin all the way past the rim to show Axl the head. Feeling the release coming, he lifted the dildo and placed the tip against his head again. Rolling the skin back, he completely surrounded the head of Axl’s dildo with his own.

                “Axl…” he moaned loudly, knowing what he was doing was going to put his boyfriend over the edge.

                With a grunt, he came, making sure to hold the skin under the rim of Axl’s cock head. He watched as the space between the two heads’ began to bulge as his semen flooded in. Shaking and groaning, he slowed and looked at the video…releasing his foreskin, it automatically peeled back onto his own dick and off of the dildo. The thick globs of cum covered the entire area. Smiling, he scooped some up and licked it right as he stopped recording. Happy with himself, he pressed the send button and began to clean up.

                “Oh my fucking god…” he heard Axl say faintly from his cell phone.


	76. Senior Pictures Part One

                ***Blaine's POV***

                “Why can’t I come with you for the picture?” Axl asked him, his head in his lap.

                “It won’t be fun. It’s going to be cold and it’s a long drive.” He explained.

                “It’s not that cold outside.” Commented Axl’s dad from the arm chair.

                At the moment, Blaine was just hanging out at Axl’s house. He had realized that he had never spent this long inside the home with no real ulterior motive. Though he had stayed for a while on Axl’s birthday, at the beginning they were alone. This time, the house was full, giving them no privacy whatsoever. It was a nice little house, it actually felt lived it. Thinking about his own house, he felt so cramped here, realizing everything in his own has looked new, with very little clutter. This house was single story with tons of objects of everything just set in odd locations. Earlier, he had looked back towards the kitchen and noticed a piece of fabric sticking out of the oven. When asked about it, Axl had told him it was a blanket. However, he failed to explain why the blanket was stored in an oven.

                “Well, it’s a shirtless picture and I’m sure the water is way too cold to go swimming so-“he was cut off.

                “What do you mean too cold to go swimming?” Axl laughed, looking at him from his lap, “We went swimming a couple weeks ago, on the camping trip.”

                “Yeah,” Mike agreed, “and you were completely bare skinned then.”

                Blushing, they stared at each other remembering all that had happened on the trip. Axl bit his lip and looked away, staring at the tv. Letting his eyes wander, he noticed a lump forming in Axl’s crotch. Upon see that he felt his own member stirring below. Though not looking at him, Axl smirked and added more pressure underneath where his head was resting. Clearing his mind, he ignored the act and almost instantly the hardness began to soften. Shifting his gaze back up, Axl pouted at him. Sighing, he let his hand drop onto his boyfriend’s chest, giving it a pat.

                “Well…” he groaned stretching his arms out, “I guess I better get going. I wanna take the picture at sunset.”

                Reluctantly, Axl grunted and rose,” why are you leaving so early then? There’s still plenty of light to get there?”

                “I’ve gotta pick up something for Cooper.” He sighed, rising to his feet.

                “Nice seeing again Blaine, “said Mike, giving him a friendly nod.

                “You to Mr. Heck.” He nodded back, reaching out and taking his hand.

                Mike gripped him tight and gave him an approving nod. Feeling a bit embarrassed, he released his hand and walked to the door. Axl had already headed that way and held it open. Hoping Mike wouldn’t see him Blaine gave Axl a peck on the cheek and an “accidental” brush across his crotch. Narrowing his eyes, Axl appeared as if he was gunna do something back, but he looked away as a voice called to him from outside. Following him, Blaine stepped out onto the porch and down the sidewalk to the driveway. Frankie was leaning against her car talking to Nancy Donahue. Axl was over by Blaine’s car now, waiting for him to approach. Ignoring him, he paused and Frankie gave him a tight hug…tighter than usual.

                “Don’t be hitting on my man!” Axl called to them.

                Nancy gave a laugh and Frankie, who was still hugging him, rotated their bodies so she was staring right at Axl and hugged him tighter. Chuckling, Blaine gave her a last squeeze and let go. Giving Nancy a pat, he walked down the driveway to meet Axl. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his key ring and clicked the button that unlocked his car. Frankie and Nancy waved, then made their way up the walkway and into the Hecks’ house. Axl pulled him in and hugged him so tight it hurt. Blaine felt a well of emotion overtaking him, but shook it off before Axl noticed. Sliding into his car he rolled down the window all the way.

                “I love you so much Blaine.” Axl breathed pulling his face in.

                Their mouths met, Axl opening his further giving Blaine’s tongue access. For what felt like eternity, though it wasn’t long enough, they kissed. Breathing heavy, Axl looked around suspiciously. After a moment, he grinned and stood. Unzipping his pants, he shuffled as close as possible to the car. Shocked, Blaine looked around as well. He sat there, trying to think of a way to deny Axl his request. But Blaine could actually see Axl’s cock growing until it finally poked out through the opening of his boxers all on its own.

                “Suck it.” Axl whispered, giving him no other option.

                Reluctantly, he leaned in and surrounded the head before going all the way down him. Axl moaned from above. Grinning, he worked the tool fast, yet able to completely satisfy the desire. There was a hiss and Blaine looked up at the sound of an approaching vehicle. Trying to pull back, a hand suddenly reached in held his head in place. Luckily, the tint of the windows was dark enough no one could see what was happening. Getting back to work, he pressed his tongue into the piss slit before swirling it around the head. Reaching up he slid his hand into Axl’s boxers and lightly massaged his nuts.

                “Oh…Blaine.” Axl hissed, his voiced strained.

                Blaine twisted his hand and pushed It completely through the opening of Axl’s boxers. Still pushing, he slipped it under his nuts and up his crack. Axl gave a cry as Blaine pushed his finger inside his hole and pressed on the prostate. Hot cum erupted in his mouth, dripping down his throat. Axl shook and actually had to raise his hand and grip the car to keep from falling down as his strength ebbed as his orgasm ended. Pulling back, he looked at Axl’s twitching cock. Smiling warmly, he gently pushed it back inside the boxers and carefully pulled up the zipper. Dropping a bit, he surged through the window and kissed him hard. Moaning, Axl’s tongue fought his own for a few moments before they broke apart.

                “I love tasting me on your breath.” His boyfriend whispered.

                “I’ll swing back by later tonight. I expect your ass to be waiting to be pounded.” He gave him another swift kiss as he started the engine.

                Axl nodded happily, then stepped back as Blaine pulled away in the car. Standing in the center of the road, he waved at him with his hand up in the air. Sticking his hand out of the window, he returned the wave. Coming to a halt, he looked back and noticed Axl still standing there, looking rather lonely. He had half a mind to return and bring Axl with him. But he couldn’t do that, so he just shook that feeling away.

                ***

                “So…” said the photographer, looking out over Lake Michigan, “how do you want to do this?”

                “Well I want to be shirtless and I want there to be sand between me and the shore. Also, I’d like those cliffs,” he turned and pointed in the distance., “to be in the background as well.”

                “You’ll look great shirtless. Nice and tan, Great face…” he trailed off, looking down.

                “You got a blanket or something to lay on the sand I could use?” he asked, trying to ignore the guy.

                “Yeah…” he said opening a large container and pulling out his supplies.  

                Blaine watched the guy set up his cameras, while he walked over to the water. Slipping his shoes and socks off, he took a couple of steps into the lake. Automatically he felt his nipples stiffen as the coldness spread upward. Walking back to where the guy was setting down a blanket, he began kicking at the sand, having fun as his toes dug deeper. Almost wishing he had a shovel, he had a strange desire to build a sand castle. The photographer walked over and looked at his work with a smirk.

                “I’m ready if you are Blaine.” the guy informed him.

                Taking another quick glance out into the lake, and then over to the cliff. Hoping no one would come across and ruin the shot. Blaine made sure that when the blanker was laid down and he was on it, the cliffs off in the distance, as well as the surf was visible. Stripping his shirt off, he tossed it aside. Reaching up, he began running his fingers through his gelled hair until it appeared thicker with more bounce. Sitting down on the blanket he looked at the camera and waited a few minutes’ as the man changed the lens and the angle of everything. Getting up, he went over and looked at some of the stills. They were all good…but his freaking underwear was riding too high and his V from his hips down to his crotch was nonexistent.

                “Can I ask you to do something really quick?” he asked tentatively.

                “Sure.” Said the man.

                Walking back over to the blanket, he waved at the man to approach.

                “I uh…I need to take my underwear off so my V shows. But I don’t want to walk all the way back to my car to pull them off. Can you just hold up the blanket while I strip and then just pull my pants back up?” he asked, feeling his face blush.

                The man nodded and picked up the blanket. Awkwardly, Blaine undid his button and unzipped. Letting them fall to the ground, he stood in just his tight briefs. Instead of holding the blanket up looking around for looky loo’s, he stared right at his body. After another brief hesitation, he quickly removed his underwear and stood for a moment completely nude. The photographer was looking down at his junk like there was no tomorrow. Blaine had noticed that the guy spoke with a lisp and seemed to have certain mannerisms that indicated he was gay. Ignoring him, he pulled his brown pants back up. Letting the blanket drop, the guy walked back to the camera and waited for him to pose.

                ***

                He was about ten minutes away from Axl’s when he remembered about his underwear, and how he had left them on the photographer’s blanket. Cringing, he guessed they would soon be soiled completely. Picking up his cell, he sent Axl a text and told him he was almost there. Though there was no reply with words, he did receive a thumbs up. Turning back onto the street of the Heck house, he noticed Axl standing in the driveway. Bouncing up and down on his feet, he smiled as Blaine slowed. Before he could say a word, Axl ran around the other side and got in the passenger seat.

                “I missed you.” Axl hummed, leaning over and pulling him in for a kiss.

                “I was only gone a couple hours or so.” He chuckled, following the street to the main road.

                “We’re going back to the public pool…I got my whistle and keys this afternoon. I’ve signed up to be a lifeguard for a couple of weeks after school…just long enough to get some cash for our Eurotrip.” He gushed, reaching down and squeezing Blaine’s already hard cock, then smiled, “already to go I see.”

                “Go on…pull me out.” he instructed, incredibly horny.

                “Where’s your underwear?” Axl asked, pulling his cock through the zipper, “You had underwear on when you were at here earlier...” he drifted off, clearly confused, and maybe a bit scared.

                “When I was taking pictures, my briefs obscured the V from my hips to crotch...I didn’t want that so I stood and pulled them off. The photographer held up the blanket I was laying on so I didn’t have to travel all the way back to my car to change. Strange thing is…I totally forgot about them until I was almost to your house. I realized that I’d left them on the blanket…which was his.” Blaine explained easily.

                His words must have sounded completely believable because there was no longer any distress in Axl’s voice, “Oh. OK…Was it an old fat man that took the pictures? He jealous of your smokin’ bod?” Axl asked, starting to pump him.

                “No…” he said, his mind fumbling for a coherent thought as the speed increased, “Probably in his …um…thirties or so…Fuck…” he grunted, thrusting into Axl’s hand.

                “Shit…” Axl cursed, his wrist slowing.

                “Shit.” Blaine agreed, noticing quite a few vehicles in the parking lot of the pool.

                “Now what?” Axl asked him, actually releasing his cock.

                “Don’t stop.” He urged, grabbing his hand and putting it back where it was.

                “Anxious, are we?” Axl teased, gripping him hard, “Let’s park there anyway…there’s a trail into a park…we’ll just go behind some trees or something. No one else will be around. As long as we keep it quiet.”

                “Kay.” He said, voice shaky.

                Axl released him reluctantly, then waited as Blaine turned the car off. Outside the vehicle, Axl smirked mischievously, then sprinted off toward a lattice archway near the tree line of the lot. Groaning, he jogged forward in the same direction. Though he was in shape, he didn’t run very much. It didn’t take him long after he passed under the archway that he began to feel the burn in his legs. Slowing just a bit, he looked around and noticed Axl looking at him from a side path near some trees. Even from this distance and darkness he could make out a smile as he turned and disappeared. Gritting his teeth, he gained speed and entered the wooded area.

                Much darker, Blaine had to slow down again as he looked around. Just off to the right, he caught sight of a white ass poking out from behind a tree. Letting out a loud snort, he unzipped himself. Automatically his chubby dick hardened again. Reaching Axl, he dropped to his knees. Though he was out of air, that didn’t stop him from leaning in and sucking at Axl’s hairy crack. Moaning loud, Axl pushed his ass back further. Pushing his tongue into the actual hole, he reached down and pumped his length a couple times.

                “Fuck me Blaine.” Axl pleaded.

                “Hold your cheeks apart for me...now!” he ordered, rising.

                “Yeah...like this?” he whined, doing exactly as he was told.

                “No you little bitch, pull them further apart. When I fuck you, I want my entre cock to fill your hole. I wanna hear him nuts slapping against your sweet ass. Wanna make you bleed…” he growled, impaling him savagely.

                “Oh fuck…” Axl whimpered, staggering forward from the force of the thrust.

                “Shut your fucking mouth. You want us to get caught…” he pounded him harder.

                “Blaine…” Axl squeaked, his voice completely full of lust.

                “Yeah.” He slammed him harder.

                “Yes…come on.” Axl urged, straightening his upper body so he could lean back and kiss him.

                “Love you A…” he was cut off as Axl’s arm awkwardly reached back far enough that his palm gripped the back of his neck, yanking forward jarringly.

             

                Kissing him sloppily, Blaine pulled his head back out of Axl’s reach. Roughly, Blaine dug his fingers into Axl’s hair and shoved him back down until his torso was once again parallel to the ground. Closing his eyes, he threw his head back. Opening them, he could see a patch of stars through a gap in the trees overhead. Feeling close, he pulled out and slammed back into him harder and faster than before.

                His breathing became labored as he felt his nuts tighten. Almost slowing to a complete stop, he tilted his head to the side and watched Axl’s hand furiously jerking his own cock. Grinning, he stared back up into sky. Shaking, he gave a few more savage thrusts, and exploded into Axl’s ass at the precise moment he saw a shooting star pass through the opening of the foliage overhead. Axl pulled away quickly, his now spent and slick cock slipped out of the tight hole, leaving Blaine too weak to stay standing.

                With a grunt, he dropped to his hands and knees, his forehead lowered to the cold ground. Aware of movement, he turned his head to the side as Axl reached under Blaine’s crotch and unbuttoned his pants. Blaine could hear Axl’s breathing starting to increase with anticipation of what he was going to do. Shuffling behind him, he disappeared from view. There was a tug and Blaine’s pants were pulled down just below his crack. The cool night air chilled his sweaty body, making him shiver.

                “Gunna fuck you hard…” Axl chuckled excitedly, slapping his ass hard a couple of times.

                Blaine let out a yell as he was split open starting from his cheeks, or so it felt to him. He was shocked that it actually hurt more than he was used to. However, that changed after a couple of thrusts. Finally, Axl gained better control of his movements and Blaine began to enjoy when Axl’s cock pressed against his prostate with every completed thrust. Clinching his hole around the intruding probe, he was rewarded as Axl began to slow and moan with pleasure. Wanting to see Axl’s face as he came, Blaine pushed him away gently and rolled onto his back.

                “You’re going to be so muddy and cold.” Axl laughed as he shuffled closer again.

                “That’s alright Axl. I’m good as long as I have your hot cum in my ass to keep me warm.” He breathed heavily, his eyes dilating with lust.

                “Gunna cum.” Axl announced, his thrusting becoming more erratic.

                Blaine smiled as Axl came to a stop, his eyes closing. Hot liquid surged into him even as he reached his hand up and gripped his lovers’ chin. Slowly, Axl opened his eyes and met his own. Now at a complete standstill, he awkwardly let his feet move forward until they laid out on each side of Blaine’s body. Still inside him, Axl’s cock began to shrink as they both came down from their high. When it finally slipped out of him, Blaine let his own legs fall flat against the ground. smiling, Axl grunted and hovered over Blaine. Lowering himself, he felt Axl kiss him as their groins aligned.

                “Hard again I see.” Axl whispered with some humor.

                “Take care of it for me will you.” He instructed, his energy almost gone. Horse from the his growls and grunts.

                “A hand job or blow job?” Axl asked, pushing himself into a sitting position.

                “Jerk me off.”

                “Kay.” He said simply, starting to pump him, using his other hand to pull at Blaine’s foreskin with fascination.

***

                “Why are you taking Dany with you?” Cooper asked him.

                “What?” he jumped, dropping the hose that he was using to give her a bath in the sink, causing him to spray his brother’s chest.

                “Oye!”  Cooper barked, looking down at his now wet chest.

                “Shouldn’t have startled me.” Blaine grinned, looking at the damage.

                “Man.” He complained, stepping back and yanking the sodden shirt off.

                “She’s going to be in the picture with me. I’m also taking my violin.” He said, distracted.

                “Stop staring B. You’ve seen my bare chest before. Grrr.” Cooper growled, flexing with his arms up, then kissing each bicep.

                “I was staring at the lack of hair you’re missing. Did you just do that on a whim?” he asked, glancing down quickly wondering if the treatment went all the way down.

                “I was asked to trim. And yes.” He glanced down at his crotch, “even down there. Wanna see?” he asked, pushing his shorts down to expose his nearly hairless crotch.

                “What are you doing Cooper?” came the sound of their dads’ voice.

                This time they both jumped, looking over at the now open entry way from the garage into the pantry. Luckily, Blaine hadn’t picked the hose back up. Cooper, who wasn’t as dark as Blaine, turned a bit pink from embarrassment. Grinning, he picked up the hose and began to spray Dany again. Turning around Cooper took a few steps to the wall by the stove and pushed his wet shirt through the opening into the laundry room.

                “Blaine asked me why I had trimmed my body hair. I saw his eyes glancing downstairs and guessed he wanted to know if the treatment was the same.” He shrugged, returning to Blaine’s side, reaching in and giving Dany a few pats ono her wet body.

                “I wasn’t looking at that.” He blushed, knowing full well he did.

                “Well…know you know.” His dad said, walking past them through to the dining room.

                “Why did you tell dad that?” Blaine glowered at his brother.

                “Payback for getting me wet B.” Cooper grinned wickedly.

                “Jerk.” He mumbled, giving a reluctant smile.

                “What university are you going to tell the photographer you’re going to?” Cooper inquired, hopping onto the kitchen island for a seat.

                “None…why?” he asked, completely taken aback.

                Cooper pointed at the large letter U that was shaped like a lot of the U’s that universities used for logo’s. Understanding, he looked down at it. Ignoring Cooper for a moment, he pointed at the large towel that was currently under his brothers’ ass. Grunting, he tilted to the side and yanked the towel out from under him. Blaine caught it and laid it over his right shoulder while he used his hands to push as much of the water off Dany’s coat as possible. Satisfied, he tapped the edge of the sink. The dog placed her two paws on the edge and waited.

                Rotating his right hand at the wrist round and round quickly, he watched as Dany took the cue and shook her body a couple of times, causing the excess water to fly, most of it landing on Cooper. Placing the towel over his forearms, he waited as she awkwardly climbed into them, ignoring the grumbling coming from his brother. Wrapping her completely with the towel, he picked up a small link of sausage he had placed just out of Dany’s reach on the counter. Her tail wagged furiously and her nose sniffed at what she knew was her prize for behaving so well.

                Carrying her, he made his way through the house to the stairs and promptly returned to his room. Once there, he laid her down and rubbed the towel over her. Finished, he took the sausage and broke off a small piece. Placing it in the center of the towel, he rolled around it until it was thoroughly hidden. Stepping back, he placed the rolled towel on the floor. Dany began to sniff at it and eventually got at the meat. By the time the last piece was gone, she had rooted into the towel so many times she was now mostly dry.

                “That is one fine dog you got there.” Cooper said from behind him.

                “Jesus.” Blaine blurted, looking over his shoulder, “Would you stop that.”

                “Why…it’s just so easy.” He chuckled, reaching down and rubbing at his shoulders.

                “So, when do you have to go back to LA?” Blaine asked, his temper calming.

                “Tomorrow.” He answered, still rubbing his shoulders, it was starting to feel good.

                “Aren’t you gunna be there for graduation?” he asked, turning around completely and staring at his brothers’ face.

                “I’m coming back. But I have to shoot a few scenes of a new show.” He explained tiredly.

                “Well as long as you make it back it’s OK.” He approved, his attention back on Dany.

                His brother continued to rub his shoulders in silence. After a few moments, Blaine felt kind of awkward, though his shoulders felt good. Looking down at his watch, he still had a while before he had to get ready for his photoshoot. Coopers’ hands left his shoulders and then sound of retreating feet meant he was about to be alone.

                Behind him, the door shut and the sound of feet approaching caught him off guard. Knowing what was coming, he sat still. He trusted his brother, and even more so since he’d been with Axl, they’d grown close enough that when something like this happened neither would shy away from exploration…to a certain point though. There would be no kissing, and no full penetration. That was the unspoken rule.

                The hands returned to his shoulders. Then one began to slide down his chest. Blaine tilted back as his brother gave a grunt and sat on the floor. As the hand reached his belly, Dany looked up at them curiously. Seeming to know what was going on, she rose to her paws and rushed forward, giving Blaine a long wet kiss on his right cheek, then trotted away toward the bed. Just as the hand reached into his shorts, his cell gave a ping. Cooper gave a groan of annoyance as Blaine reached over and grabbed it.

                “Sup?” Axl’s text asked.

                Opening the reply button, he began to type but Cooper took it away and started to type his own message, “He’s busy getting ready to get a hand job by his big brother.”

                Blaine groaned, knowing exactly what would come.

                “That’s hot…send me pics.”

                “Your boyfriends’ a little perv.” Cooper chuckled, opening it to the photo options.

                “Be nice.” He instructed, then groaned as Coopers’ hand wrapped tightly around his uncut dick.

                “Pull your shorts off…lets’ give him a show.” He instructed.

                “I don’t wanna pull them all the way off.” He whined, but pushed them down anyways.

                Still soft, it hung to the left over his large nut sac. Unlike is brother, he’d gotten used to letting his hair grow naturally with no trimming at all. Blaine heard a click Cooper’s fingers began to gently pull at his dick. the hot breath against the back of his neck began to quicken. Below, his cock was almost completely hard as his foreskin was pushed below the head. Another click came as the hand wrapped around the shaft completely. He hissed and leaned back against his brothers’ chest.

                Blaine heard a ping and then Cooper gave a chuckle and moved the phone in front of his face. Grinning, his mouth watered at Axl’s hard dick. His thumb had pressed into the piss slit, allowing a small dab of precum pooled on the nail. Thick strands of hair were poking out in different directions that Blaine knew was pubes. Cooper stroked him harder as another picture replaced the current one on the screen. This time the hand was gone and Axl’s hard dick was flat against his belly, showing off the thick black hair around the base of the shaft.

                “Faster Coop.” he ordered.

                “No.” he said simply.

                “Why?” he asked, turning his head so fast it almost hurt.

                “Easy.” Cooper exclaimed, pulling his head back fast, “because you gotta help me out as well. Can’t you feel me?” Cooper deepened his voice, gently pushing his pelvis forward.

                The deepness in Coopers’ voice had always turned him on, though he barely ever heard it. He could indeed feel the hardness against his backside. Not hesitating at all, he reached behind him. Eventually Cooper scooted back, releasing his hold on Blaine’s member. Putting his hands on the floor, Blaine shifted his body a couple of times until he was facing his brother. There was another ping, making Blaine lean forward and read the new text. Smiling, he showed the message.

                “Come on…I need another pic of you two…put your dicks together…”

                “Come closer.” Cooper waved at him.

                Scooting closer, he groaned as Cooper gripped him and lined up both of their shafts. Looking down at them, Blaine thought they looked a lot alike. Though he didn’t like that his curved, he liked that his thick bush covered Coopers’ nut sac. Still with their hoods pulled back, Cooper took a picture and sent it. Slapping his brothers’ hand away, he pulled them back up so they covered the head. There was another click, and Blaine got brave. Scooting back a bit, he flopped onto his stomach and his mouth took all of Coopers’ length into his mouth.

                “B…” his brother moaned, placing a large hand on the back of his neck, forcing him to stay down.

                Feeling kind of proud he continued to bob and use his tongue to covered every inch of Cooper’s entire cock until it was wet and twitching. His hips began to buck upward as Blaine reached down and fondled his larger nuts. Coopers’ body loomed over him as he pushed his fingers lower into Coopers’ sweaty crack. Two hands were suddenly lightly squeezing Blaine’s ass cheeks, thumbs glancing into the crevasse. One hand disappeared and there was another click.

                “Oh boy…” said Cooper, after there was a ping from Axl.

                “Tell him no.” Blaine said, lifting his head briefly before returning to his task.

                “How do you know what he wanted?” Cooper asked, his voice starting to shake.

                “He wants’ you to fuck me.” Blaine mumbled, not coming up for air this time.

                “So, he does. “his brother paused, “But no, I’m not going to fuck you B.”

                “No shit.” He breathed, then he jumped as his right ass cheek was given a harsh slap, causing him to yelp.

                “Language.” He chided.

                “You want me to finish you or not?” Blaine asked, pulling away, or at least he tried.

                “Get back down there.” Cooper commanded.

                “You close?” he asked, rocking back until he was sitting on his ass with legs crossed.

                “Yeah…real close.” He moaned, eyes closed and staring up at the ceiling.

                Gripping him, Blaine used both hands and began to pump him hard and fast. Coopers’ breath hitched, his body began to shake. Suddenly he gave a groan and white seed erupted from Cooper, landing in thick pools all across his bare chest. Relentlessly, he continued to pump him until the piece of meat became too sensitive to play with. Chuckling, he pulled his hand back as Cooper slapped them away. Reaching out, he picked up the cell and did his duty, taking a couple of pictures and sending them to Axl.

                Cooper reached over and pushed him hard enough he fell flat on his back against the floor. Grinning, he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, his cock was engulfed in a hot wet mouth. Fingers squeezed his nuts a couple times before they drifted lower into his crack. Cooper’s tongue swirl around the space that separated his foreskin and the head of his dick a couple of times. Then there was some light nibbling on the exact spot Axl had nibbled before. What happened then was the pleasure was so intense he lost all coherent thought and ended up crashing his car.

                “Oh, fuck Coop!” he called, his cock twitching as he came into his brothers’ mouth.

                Chuckling deeply, Cooper took all his seed and swallowed it. Or at least Blaine assumed he did because he didn’t spit anything out. Still shaking, he finally opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. There was a pat on his belly as Cooper rose to his feet. Taking a couple steps closer, Cooper looked down at him in amusement. Giving him a reluctant grin, he closed his eyes. The sound of retreating footsteps and the sound of the door opening told him Cooper was finally gone. He jumped as some wet licked over his crotch and up his chest.

                “No, you don’t!” Blaine said in alarm, rising so quickly Dany tripped and rolled on her side.

                She barked at him as he stood over her, ready to play. Usually when he stood up abruptly like that it was a sign they were going to race around chasing each other. Sighing, he smiled softly down at her. Sadly, they didn’t have time to play as he had to get ready. Luckily, all he had to do is pull on some khakis and a dark brown t-shirt. Satisfied he looked good. Blaine slipped on his shoes, picked up his violin and gave Dany a whistle. Following him down the stairs, she trotted along as he picked up the large white letter in the kitchen, and told his dad he’d be back in a while.

                Placing his items in the back seat, he let his dog climb into the car. Jumping over the center console, she sat in the passenger seat and looked around, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Turning the car on, he heard a ping from his cell. Reversing, he opened his mail and looked at Axl’s belly with thick globs of white liquid covering it while his limp dick hung between his pelvis and thigh. Grinning, he put the car in drive and drove down his driveway.  


	77. Senior Pictures Part Two

***

“Do you and Cooper mess around a lot at home?” Axl asked Blaine, remembering the pictures Blaine had sent him a couple days ago.

“No, actually. Barely ever. It seems the only time that happens is when your name is brought up for some reason.” Blaine looked at him slyly.

“My evil plan is working.” He grinned, rubbing his hands together menacingly.

“Ha. I knew it.” He smiled, reaching his hand out toward his.

Axl intertwined their fingers with no hesitation. He was done being afraid of what people thought of him. They had spent the first few hours of the day roaming the mall holding hands almost the whole time. A few people looked at them, some even threw out some dirty words. He had ignored them all, only tightening his hold on Blaine. At this particular mall, Axl had never been in it before. They entered into almost every shop either one of them found interesting. Strangely, he had even allowed Blaine to buy him a few things he would usually be too proud to ask for.

“Where do you want to eat?” he asked Blaine, leaning his head against his shoulder heavily.

“Nothing spicy.” Was all he said.

“You wimp.” Axl laughed at him, comfortable with teasing him and knowing Blaine wouldn’t get upset by it.

“I don’t like spicy foods…they make me sick and give me….” He trailed off, his face darkening with embarrassment.

“The runs?” Axl suggested, enjoying as he was given a slight nod.

“Somewhere soon. We have to get to the location for the group picture. And yes, “he grinned, answering before Axl could ask the question, “you’ll be in it. Actually, there’s another right after…but that one you’ll have to sit out of.”

“Good.” He approved, “I was afraid I was gunna have to battle you into letting me be in it. It’s almost as if you don’t want your future family to see the guy you dated at the time of your senior pictures.”

“Stop that.” Blaine said, actually stopping and looking at him hard.

“What?” he asked, taken aback.

“I’m never letting you go. Your mine Axl. No one else’s. You got that?” he asked, looking directly into his eyes.

Axl rushed forward, kissing him hard in the middle of the dozens of shoppers. There were a few snickers, but he ignored them. Pulling away, he smiled at the winded appearance Blaine had now. He began walking again, yanking Blaine along with him. They walked slower than before, leaning against each other until they came to the food court. Chewing on his bottom lip, he looked from each establishment, trying to decide what he wanted. Next to him, Blaine did the same. Wanting something hot, he walked towards a barbeque booth while Blaine stood back, clearly not wanting anything on the menu. Already knowing what he wanted, he ordered, then turned around and gave Blaine some bills to get him something. Taking the money readily, he turned and headed toward a sandwich bar.

“You two are perfect for each other you know…” said a girl from behind him.

                “What?” he jumped, almost dropping his tray with his food.

                “You almost made him drop his meal Tina.” Said the familiar voice of Sam.

                “Hey guys.” Axl grinned, looking at them.

                “I hear your going to be in the group picture with us.” Tina said, walking alongside him as they made their way over to a table next to the line Blaine was standing in.

                “Yeah. I was surprised I didn’t have to beg.” He explained, sliding into a seat.

                “Well, you know…” Sam began, then seemed to notice something.

                “What?” he asked, but was startled when Sam reached over and took one of the largest potato wedges Axl had on his plate.

                “I’m starved.” Sam said, popping the whole thing in his mouth.

                “Oye!” he barked, looking down at the spot where it had been laying. “That’s why I went to that counter.”

                “I couldn’t help it. I haven’t had one of those in forever.” The blond said, his eyes closed with a silly grin written across his face.

                Axl had to admit, Sam looked rather funny at the moment. His mood lightened, and he just shook his head. Reaching down, began to eat while Tina and Sam went on and on about the plans for the afternoon and what kind of a picture the group would pose for. So caught up in the hot food, he didn’t even notice Blaine had sat down beside him until he felt a hand squeeze his thigh. Coughing, he accidentally spewed a half-eaten fry at Sam’s face. Tina laughed, as Blaine joined in, grinning at Sam. It seemed Sam was as amused, as his face turned pink.

                “Sorry…” he mumbled, spitting even a few more pieces at Sam, forgetting he was still chewing on his food.

                “Dude.” His friend complained, reaching his hand up and wiping a small piece of fry out of his hair.

                “Sorry…” he repeated, but didn’t feel too bad.

                “It was my fault anyway.” Blaine apologized to Sam, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

                “What time do we need to be at the field?” Tina inquired, reaching over and taking a potato chip off of Blaine’s tray.

                “We need to get going as soon as we’re done eating. It won’t take long.” Blaine said, a smirk on his face.

                “We practiced the poses yesterday.” Sam explained to Axl, noticing his face was blushing.

                Below, Blaine’s hand was gently rubbing his soft dick through his jeans. Even as he took another bite of food, he felt his zipper being pulled down slowly. Not wanting to fool around at the moment, he dropped his hand down and gripped his boyfriends. At first Blaine’s fingers tried to work around Axl’s hand. Eventually, Blaine gave up and settled for just holding his hand. Though that hadn’t stopped him from getting hard. Luckily, no one was able to see, and Axl’s blush was disappearing. By the time their food was all consumed, he was feeling full and ready for a nap.

                “Should we start making our way to it now?” Sam asked, stretching his arms up and back.

                “Probably.” Blaine answered. 

                Axl didn’t hear a thing they said because he was looking at the blond armpit hairs poking out of the ends of Sam’s short sleeves. He’d forgotten how much hair Sam had in his pits. They were almost as thick as his or Blaine’s. But the blond color was something he found even hotter. Not realizing it, he was hard again. Tina asked him something, which finally got his attention.

                “Axl, did you have any senior portraits done professionally?”

                “Nope. We don’t have the money for that. We’ve just settled with the school pictures. But I was in a picture with two of my best friends yesterday. Sean wanted the three of us to be wearing our business shirt for one by an old stump we’ve made some many to remove…though we didn’t remove it. Still got paid though.” He said brightly.

                “Well…come on then.” Blaine said, watching as Tina stood and started to walk away.

                Groaning himself, he stood and felt something hit his crotch. Blaine gasped and Sam let out a chuckle. Looking down, Axl stared at his hard cock poking through the zipper of his jeans. That day he had decided to go commando. He had totally forgotten Blaine had unzipped him a few minutes ago. Nothing would have happened further if he hadn’t gotten a glimpse of Sam’s armpit hair. As he rose his dick caught on the edge of the table, pushing it the rest of the way out of his jeans. A couple of people in the table next to them gave a cry of alarm at seeing a hard cock in public.                

                “Put it away.” Blaine hissed, sounding really worried, though Sam just laughed even louder.

                Face burning hot, he sat back down. Pushing his length back inside his pants, he zipped himself up. Making sure his boner wasn’t visible, he rose again and hurriedly made his way to the exit of the food court. He could still make out Sam’s laughter from behind as Blaine came up next to him. Grabbing his hand, he pulled him into a stop. Meeting his eyes, Axl let out a breath of relief as Blaine’s face was sympathetic. Automatically he knew Blaine was trying with all his might to be serious and not burst out laughing as Sam had done. Grateful, he leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Intertwining their fingers, they once more made their way out of the mall and to Blaine’s car.

                ***

                “Do I really have to wear this?” he asked Blaine, looking down at his outfit.

                “You look smokin’ dude.” Sam patted him on the back with his right hand while his left slapped his ass.

                “Hey.” Blaine eyed Sam, trying to keep a straight face. “That’s mine.”

                “Your lucky Artie’s about your height.” Tina told him, tucking his lavender tie underneath the black vest.

                “Why isn’t he here again? He’s the one in the wheelchair…right?” he asked timidly.

                “He went with his mom to the doctor. You have to be done with this outfit in an hour…we got the photographer here for two hours. He’s willing to take as many pictures as we want until the time is up.” Blaine told him, looking rather nervous.

                “What’s the look for?” Axl asked, his eyebrow raised suspiciously.

                “He feels bad that we made the photographer feel guilty into staying longer than normal because our other friend will be late…” Jake told him with a smirk at Blaine’s expression.

                “Who we mentioned was handicap.” Ryder agreed, standing over by the tall brunette named Marley.

                “That…”Axl began, trying to word his thoughts carefully.

                “Arties’ the one who told us how to handle it. So don’t feel too bad.” Said the blonde, looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

                “Oh, well…that’s better I guess…”he paused, trying to remember her name, then he remembered it was feline in nature, “Pus—“ he was cut off.

                “That’s right Kitty.” Blaine said in a hurry, while Sam was biting his lower, looking over at Ryder.

                “Let’s get this moving!” said the large black… Unique.

                They were standing at the edge of an open field by a large barn. Large round haybales were stacked in layers with the furthest one’s back highest against a small hill with trees off to the right while the left flattened back out. A long fence spaced ten yards in front of the line of the bales ran along the field and curved off around the wooded area. Axl could make out that some of the round bales had covers on them that he guessed protected them from the elements. There was a pickup truck off to the left with the remaining covers stacked in the bed, ready to be used as soon the photoshoot was completed.

                “Let’s go!” called Sam making his way over to the bales.

                The group was wearing the outfit the New Directions had used in their sectionals performance earlier that spring. The guys wore black pants, with a long sleeved black button up V shirt. Under it they wore white dress shirts with a lavender tie down the center. The girls wore knee length dresses the same color as the ties the guys had on. Their hair hung freely in curls down the back, while a silver hairband crowned the head. Looking at himself again, then looking back at the others, he guessed it wasn’t a bad look. He just didn’t like dressing up like this…especially since it was getting hot outside.

                “Places!” the photographer called, approaching with his camera stand, as well as what looked like a small helicopter in his other hand.

                Each person got on a different bale, making poses with their hands down their sides. Blaine hurried over to him and pulled him rather roughly near the middle. Almost tripping, Axl gripped Blaine’s arm and held him still a moment. Face blushing, Blaine gave him an apologetic look. Winking, Axl leaned in, giving him a peck on the check. The girls did their “awes” while Axl heard Sam call out “Get a room!” Ignoring him, Axl lifted his hand and did a very bad thing that caused the other guys to laugh at Sam. Ignoring the reaction of everyone, Blaine made his way over to the center of the bale. Following him, he tilted his head, asking where he should stand. Turning him sideways a bit, Blaine angled Axl’s head in a way that made him stare at the camera. Blaine faced him and copied the look.

                “Ready?” called the photographer.

                “On three.” Blaine called back.

                “Alright boys and girls,” said the man, sounding like he was talking to little kids,” We take one for this camera. We pause for twenty seconds or so while I get the drone in the air. I’ll look at the camera angle here on my laptop. Once it’s ready I’ll count to three again. Got it?”

                “Yeah.” Said a couple of them, the rest of the group kind of just mumbled something.

                “No one moves until I make sure I got the shots. Got it?!” he said sounding stern.

                “Is this guy for real?” asked the blond girl, Kitty.

                Axl snorted as the man counted to three.

                ***A Week Later in Orson***

                “Are you sure you want to do that?” Sean asked him, looking stunned.

                “Yes. I _do_.” Axl told him, absolutely certain.

                “Do you think he’ll say yes?” Darren looked at him, then back over at Sean.

                “I…” he paused, real horror taking hold of him at the thought if he was denied, “I think so. I don’t want to think about it any other way. I want to be with him forever…it just feels so right.” He confirmed with conviction.

                “Axl…” Darren said, looking nervous, “you’re only 18…you’ve got a long life ahead of you…”

                “Yeah,” Sean agreed, “by the time we get up into our twilight years maybe technology will be far enough along that we will be able to transfer our consciousness into an electronic device…meaning we’d basically live forever.”

                “I’m not going to turn myself into a vampire or werewolf.” He scoffed, then paused, “they don’t really exist…do they?”

                For a moment, Darren looked just as worried until he looked over at Sean and noticed his face was red with suppressed laughter.

                “Guess not.” Axl said to Darren, feeling his own face redden, though not for the same reason as Sean’s.

                “You got a ring for him?” Darren asked, ignoring Sean. “Or do you actually get an engagement ring for another dude?”

                “I honestly have no idea…I don’t have the money to get one though…my money I have now, along with the first couple of paychecks from the pool will be going to the trip to Europe. But I’m gunna propose right after his graduation two weeks from now.”

                “Have you talked to anyone else about this?” Sean wondered, looking anxious.

                “Nah. Don’t need to. We love each other. That’s all that matters.” He said confidently.

                “What about asking his parents’ permission? That’s actually something you need to consider bro. Dad always told me I had to make sure it was OK with the potential in-laws.” Sean warned.

                “What if they don’t give permission though?” Darren asked.

                “Um…” Sean paused, looking taken aback.

                “I think it’ll be cool. I’ve gotten along great with Blaine’s family.” He said, then thought, “ _especially with his brother…”_ “God I wish I was uncut.” He blurted, thinking about the cell pictures Cooper had sent to him with his and Blaine’s dicks touching.

                “What?” Darren laughed loudly.

                “Dude.” Sean gasped, looking around in case there were others listening.

                Axl wasn’t worried, as they were just sitting outside his front house. Each of them sat in a lawn chair, only wearing swimming trunks. Already, he could feel a tingling on his arms that he took to mean he was getting a tan. Later this evening, he had to go with Blaine to get his last professional senior picture completed. All he knew was that Blaine was planning on it being a black and white photo. Also, Blaine was finally gunna show him the first three pictures he had done previously, including the one with the entire group picture with the New Directions, himself included.

                He had sat in the background once the kid in the wheelchair showed up and took his place. Since he had been wearing his outfit, Axl had stripped and stayed in his boxers for the rest of the time they were out in the field. Though Blaine had acted embarrassed that his boyfriend was almost nude in front of some many strangers, he couldn’t fool Axl. He’d caught his stares at his crotch.

Now that Axl felt comfortable calling himself gay, he had no problems checking out the other guys in the group. He wasn’t much for black guys…but the one named Jake was hot. He’d seen what he was packing at the Lima prom. He wasn’t sure about the other guys in the group except Sam. But Blaine had the best tool of the lot. Sucking on the foreskin, the way the curve of his dick hit his prostate whenever they fucked…

                “Dude!” Darren hissed at him, pointing at his crotch.

                “Oops.” Was all he said, noticing the tent in his trunks.

                “Save it for later. You two are gunna have plenty of time to take care of that.” Sean advised.

                “Well…” Darren yawned, and stretched his arms over his head, “I think I’m gunna head on home.”

                “Yeah. I guess I need to start getting ready myself.” Axl groaned, then stood.

                “Oye!” he called out, as Sean actually reached over and flicked his finger at the tip of the tent he had.

                “Later.” Sean laughed, making his way across his yard and toward his house, Darren walking alongside him.

                Axl watched them curiously. They said they hadn’t fooled around anymore since that last time a few weeks ago. Though he had been skeptical, as he watched their movements, he actually believed them. Unlike in the past, they acted totally casual toward each other. There was no detection at all of sexual tension in the air. At one time, he had been positive they had strong feelings for each other of the romantic kind. But it seemed that had truly been just a faze. Shrugging to himself, he tromped into his house and to his room. Pulling out a nice dress shirt and a pair of black jeans, he began to make his way to the bathroom. Pausing, he looked back at his bed, then down at his crotch.

                Locking the bathroom door, he placed his clothing on the clothes hamper, along with his dildo of Blaine’s dick. Eyeing it fondly, he turned the shower on and disrobed. Picking up his toy he began to step into the rushing water, but paused and stood as far back from the mirror above the sink as possible. Studying his body, he lifted his arms and flexed his biceps, which weren’t really that impressive. Still, he liked the look of the thick black armpit hair. Turning his head, he began licking at his pits, observing how his cock bobbed with his heartbeat.

                Bringing the dildo to his lips, he slowly licked the shaft as if it were really Blaine’s dick. Using his tongue he dug between the layer of artificial foreskin and circled the head. He kept adding pressure until his lips reached the base. Smiling, he could see the bulging of his cheeks and even the top of his throat as he began to pump it in and out. Using his other hand, he reached for his own cock and began to fist it up and down quickly, observing how his nuts bounced and swung back and forth. Rotating a hundred and eighty degrees, he stared at his pale white ass. A dusting of black hairs covered each cheek. Clamping down on the dildo, he dropped his other hand and spread his crack until he could almost see his tight hole surrounded by a much thicker growth of hair.

                Wanting his ass filled with Blaine’s cock, he hurried over to the shower and climbed in, the dildo still in his mouth. Stepping under the shower head, he let the hot water roll over his skin. As his hair was completely soaked, it made his head feel heavier than usual. Wanting to clean himself first, he started adding soap, scrubbing his entire body, getting into every crevice. Finally, he began to work his cock as he pulled the dildo out of his mouth. Licking the tip, he slowly drug it down his torso, actually making circles around his nipples with a couple of times. Below, he watched as he stretched the fake foreskin until it covered the head of his own dick.

                “Feels so good Blaine.” he whispered hoarsely, thrusting his hips forward.

                Dropping it even lower, he eventually slid it through his ass cheeks until he felt it press at his opening. He forced it inside harshly, making him give a slight gasp. Wanting to change things up, he used his right hand to thrust entire length of Blaine’s dick in and out of him as he used his left hand to pump his own cock. Feeling his orgasm building, he twisted the dildo until the felt the curved end glance against his prostate. Increasing the speed of both arms he finally pushed past the threshold and suddenly he was cuming. Looking down, he watched his seed spill out over his fingers and spray against the shower wall. Shaking, he watched as the cum that remained on his hand began to clump as the water left his body. Sighing, he pulled the dildo out and rinsed the soap off of him.

                Once dried off, he dressed and snuck his toy back into his room. Hiding it, he went back to the bathroom and styled his hair. Satisfied, he made his way to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he reached to the left and drug his shoes out and slipped them on his feet. His dad was still watching TV, while his mom was at the computer. Sitting at the armchair next to the large front window, Brick was reading a book like usual. Faintly, he heard Sue’s annoying laughter along with her friend Brads’ voice coming from her room.

                “Axl, how do you work the webcam?” his mom asked.

                “Why?”

                “Nancy was talking about wanting to do a video conference.” She explained, sounding flustered.

                “Why can’t you just have her come over and show you?” he asked, getting up and shuffling toward her.

                His dad mumbled something as her face went blank, then she seemed to remember something, “because I already told her I knew how to work it.”

                Rolling his eyes, he showed her. Once she’d started it and closed it a few times, she was confident she wouldn’t have to admit her lie. Next to her right hand was a note pad with a set of numbers that looked like a website address. Figuring it was the page to set up a video conference, he ignored it and sighed. Looking around, he tried to think if he was forgetting anything. Suddenly, he felt like he didn’t want to leave. It was the oddest sensation, but a moment later he brushed it away.

                “Well…” he said, walking to the door, “I’m off…I don’t really know what we’ll be doing after the pictures, but I’ll try to be back before midnight.” He paused, not believing what he had just said.

Since when did he give his parents information on when he’d be home or if he was doing anything intimate. His mom looked up at him, then got up and walked over to the doorway. From his armchair, his dad just gave his usual nod of indifference. Feeling better and more relaxed by that, he smiled and returned the nod. Looking as if she wanted to tell him to be back earlier, his mom took a couple of breathes before patting his arm. Though he didn’t hear Brick saying anything, his hand rose into the air and waved a couple of times.

“Not too late. I want you home before ten. You hear me?” his mom asked, her stern demeanor returning.

“Oh, come on.” He whined, pleased with her rule, and yet felt it unfair.

“Frankie, he can stay out till at least eleven or so.” His dad chimed in.

“That’s still too early. We really won’t have time to do…do anything like a movie or dinner. Who knows how long we’ll have to stay at the studio.” He complained.

“Eleven thirty then.” His dad said, though still sounding serious.

“Fine.” He growled low, turning and walking out the door.

***Auto Repair Shop in Liima***

“I can’t believe you get to have your picture taken here. I wouldn’t think Burt likes you that much anymore.” Axl grinned, looking around the auto repair shop.

“At the moment, Burt is in New York visiting Kurt. That’s what Finn says anyway. He’s had it planned a while, or else I wouldn’t have been able to do it here.” He explained, walking through the swinging door into the larger part of the building.

The three garage doors were closed, with black cloth covering the windows. A strange light shone on the stairs to the small stage. It was on that stage that Axl had heard Blaine sing for the first time. To the left of the steps, there were three large easels with fabric covering them. He knew that was where the mechanics would write down instructions or notes that would apply to each of the garage doors to indicate what each vehicle needed for repairs. On the right side of the stage floor a large metallic letter E sat, while on the opposite side of the stage an M hung above some silver shelves with tools. All in black, Blaine wore boots, jeans, t-shirt, a leather jacket, and finally a silver belt.

“You look so hot Blaine.” Axl smiled, eyeing the belt buckle, wondering if he could pull it off with his teeth.

“You almost ready sir?” asked the photographer, looking a bit anxious.

“Yeah…” he said, his voice a bit off.

“You OK?” Axl asked, feeling worried.

“Yeah.” He mumbled, walking quickly to the three steps to the stage.

Axl grinned as the photographer took a few set of pictures. Blaine made different poses, the whole while his body looked taught and ready to spring. Wanting nothing more than to rush at him and fuck him silly, he kept his place. Finally, he looked at the man and nodded. The guy gave a thumbs up and moved off to the left near the easels. Making his way over to him, he noticed Blaine drop something as he took a couple of steps down the stairs. It clanged and fell to the side on the second to last step. Not seeming to notice it, Axl pointed at it.

“You dropped something Blaine.” he grinned.

Turning he squatted to pick it up. Rotating on his heel, he looked up at him and dropped to one knee. Axl froze, suddenly breathing hard. Staring at his hand, there was a silver ring between his thumb index, and middle finger. A black stripe wove around the center of the band, while a large glittering jewel sparkled in the dim light. Catching movement, he turned as the man pulled three covers off the three easels. Sitting on the them were three large pictures of Blaine.

The first was of him sitting on a blanket shirtless with a pair of tan pants. His tanned skin and hairy chest looked chiseled and absolutely perfect. Blaine had his right leg bent and pulled inward and lying flat on the blanket. His right foot was laid flat against the ground as the knee rose into the air while his left hand was behind him, keeping his torso sitting upright. In the background was a body of water. To the right was what looked like beach houses. Past his right knee the word Will was carved into the sand on the beach.

Axl shifted his gave to the next picture. Blaine sat on the left side of a cushioned bench. His right leg was lifted up as his shin rested right on his left knee. Dany, his dog sat in Blaine’s lap. Blaine’s left index finger pressed on his temple as he rested his arm on the edge of the bench. His right arm stretched along the back side of the bench, his hand held the neck of a violin upright at an angle while the body rested on the right side of the bench. A large U dominated the background. It looked like a U that universities used for their logos.

Finally, turning to the last easel, he recognized the photo he had taken with Blaine and the New Directions for the group picture sitting on haybales in a field. Then there was the picture that had been taken from the photographer’s drone that angled down so you could only see the top of the haybales. Written across the haybales, was the word Marry. Axl had remembered he had noticed that some of the edges of the haybales had white covering them. At the time, he hadn’t thought anything about it. Turning back to Blaine, his eyes drifted upward at the two large letters that would be in the picture. Me.

“Axl Heck,” Blaine shook, his eyes full of tears, “I love you more than anything. There’s no way I would be able to show you the depth of my affection. But it’s there. I can’t even find the right words…” he chuckled, shaking his head, “I had them written and memorized them. But now their lost. Live with me. Love me. You are mine, and for the rest of my life I want to be yours. Will you marry me Axl?”

Blinking rapidly, he bit his lip, looking away for a moment. He was about to lose it. For some reason, his mouth stayed glued shut. Tears were making their way down his cheeks as he gathered himself. His heart felt as if it were going to burst as he turned back. Through a watery smile, he gave a single nod and rushed forward. Hugging Blaine fiercely, he shook with emotion. In his arms, he felt Blaine doing the same.

“Yes Blaine.” he whispered into his ear, hugging him all the tighter.

“I love you so much Axl.” Blaine was almost sobbing, but he could tell he was able to hold it back.

“Love you Blaine.” he choked, pulling back and finally kissing him.

“I don’t know what I would done had you said no.” Blaine whispered, shuddering.

“Congrats’ you two!” called the photographer, making them both jump.

“Thanks.” They said together.

He waited until he heard the front door close, then he was on him. But before he could do more than reach down, Blaine shook his head and just pushed him away. Puzzled, Axl looked at him at a complete loss. Taking his hand, Blaine pushed the ring into it. Staring at it, he’d never seen one like it. One thing he did know is that it costed quite a bit of money. Feeling ashamed at how much Blaine had probably spent on him, he shook his head, closing his hand around it. Once more, he tried to move in, and yet he was blocked. Giving him an apologetic smile, he turned him completely around and pointed at a laptop he hadn’t even noticed. There was a picture of them moving in a box.

“I broadcasted this….we’re live, Axl. Everyone we know is watching.” Whispered, taking his hand and leading him forward.

“Are you serious?” he asked, though as he looked at the screen, he recognized the numbers in the address the box as the one’s he saw on the piece of paper by his moms’ computer.

“Yep. Your parents, Brick, Sue, Sean, Darren, Nancy, Sam, Tina, Cooper, my parents…” he listed and grinned at the screen.

Realizing he still had tears in his eyes, he spun away, embarrassed. Wiping his eyes, he looked back at Blaine. Unlike himself, Blaine didn’t seem to care that he had been so emotional. Axl wondered if Sean and Darren knew about this since before today. They had just talked about this a few hours ago. Most likely they hadn’t known. Also, he doubted Sue had known until the last minute. As long as Brick had a book in his possession, no one needed to worry about him telling secrets.

“How long has my parents known? Did you even ask them?” he wondered aloud, kind of suspicious that they had known since that day Blaine stopped by before the beach portrait.

“I told your parents that I wanted to be with you…but told them I wasn’t sure when I’d end up asking. Their blessing was very important to me. I think that actually helped…that I actually said that. Mike was a bit wearier of it.” He said fondly, looking back at the laptop with a smile.

“I can’t believe he’s OK with this. How on earth did you convince him?” he asked, walking back over to the laptop. He was rather relieved he couldn’t see anyone watching them, just a list of people connected to this video conference.

“It wasn’t easy. He got a really hard look on his face. Like he couldn’t believe what I was asking him. Luckily your mom was there and kept him in check.” Blaine winked at the camera.

“Thank you guys.” Axl told the watchers, feeling unusually fond of them all.

“If you don’t mind,” Blaine said, looking straight at the camera, “I’m gunna shut this down now. Thanks for all the support. We’re all gunna be family now.” He closed the laptop completely.

“I’m so happy B.” he said, bringing him into his arms again.

“That’s it Axl. We’re a team from now on.” He kissed his cheek.

Axl grinned as he pushed his hips forward, letting Blaine know what he had in mind. Blaine gave a low chuckle, meeting the thrust. Reaching down, Axl gripped Blaine through his black jeans. Not able to find the zipper, he gave a grunt of frustration. Pulling back, he dropped to his knees and actually looked for the zipper. Finding it, he yanked it down quickly. Blaine’s dick was hard, yet stayed in place due to the tight briefs he wore. Leaning in a bit, he was able to make out the dark wet spot at the tip of the dick where the precum leaked out.

“Will you suck me off?” Blaine asked, his voice low and lustful.

“I’m gunna pull you out, suck on your foreskin a little bit, then I’m gunna bend over and let you have at my ass.” he confessed, already working his fingers through the opening of the briefs.

“Yeah…feels good.” Blaine moaned, as Axl took him in his mouth.

Humming, he pushed his tongue into the piss slit, then swirled it between the foreskin and the head of his cock. Reaching down, Axl unbuttoned his pants. Luckily, these were the pants that always allowed the zipper to open with little to no force. Blaine’s fingers dug into his curly locks until Axl was ready to be taken. Turning around, he bent over and looked back. Shuffling forward, Blaine reached over and wrapped his fingers around Axl’s neck.

“Kiss me Axl.” Blaine commanded, pulling his head back.

Obeying the order, he fought Blaine’s tongue with his own. Losing patience, he pulled out of his reach and bent over again. He gasped as his jeans were yanked down. With no belt and no underwear keeping them in place, they fell to the floor. Cool air now washed over his backside. Shivering, he reached back and spread his cheeks as Blaine’s wet tongue slid down the crack and finally pushed into his hole. Letting out a groan, he closed his eyes and pushed his ass back, wanting nothing more than to have Blaine ravage him.

“I wanna go slow.” Blaine murmured, his warm hand gently caressing his right ass cheek.

“I want you to plow me B.” he complained, looking back.

“Not today Axl. I want to take my time.” He paused, gently pushing his cock at his entrance, “We have the rest of our lives for me to plow away at your hole.” He finished pushing all the way inside him.

“But I’m already loose for you. I already fucked myself with your dildo in the shower just before I left home.” He urged, fully aware of how slutty he sounded.

“Dear god…” Blaine shook his head, “I’ve turned you into a slut.”

“HA!” he barked, amused as Blaine slowed.

“What?”

“I seriously thought that just a moment ago.” He grinned, then explained, “the slut part.”

“I’m still going to go slow.” He smirked, taking his time.

“Fuck that.” Axl growled, pulling away then pushing Blaine down onto the very step he had dropped the ring on.

Looking stunned, Blaine groaned as Axl impaled himself to the hilt. Riding him, Axl looked up at the metal M and the E just behind Blaine. turning his head, he stared at the other three senior portraits that each had the words “Will, You, Marry.” The thought he must have put into it all amazed him. feeling almost overwhelmed, he leaned down and pressed his lips against his fiancé’s, a couple tears sliding down his cheeks. Blaine gave a groan and hot liquid spilled into his hole. All Axl could do was hold onto Blaine as it all ended.

 

                                                                                                                                                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the my favorite chapters I've written...not because of the smut...but because of the emotion I felt when writing it...When I got to the point where I wrote this sentence "Making his way over to him, he noticed Blaine drop something as he took a couple of steps down the stairs" my heart began to race and it was as if I didn't know what was going to happen, and yet could feel the significance ahead was about to deepen. I really loved how I set the whole thing up and how well it came across...especially the emotion of the act. 
> 
> you can find all the senior portraits on my tumblr site.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/myslashnwpics


	78. Axl's Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters are left after this one until the story concludes...however, there's a sequel I'm planning with Axl and Blaine's adventures on their European vacation.

                “I’m not one for guys in dresses…” Blaine grinned at Axl while seated in the large armchair that Mike would usually sit on, “but you look so fu…good in that.” He broke off, feeling heat creep up his neck.

                “Easy.” Mike said so low that only Blaine could hear it.

                “It’s not a dress, it’s a graduation gown.” Axl groaned, looking at the blank faces of Sue and Brick.

                “You’re wearing socks…right?” came Frankie’s voice from the hallway by master bedroom.

                “Yes…I’m wearing socks.” Axl answered, pulling off his graduation gown and throwing it on the arm of the couch. He had only been wearing it a few moments to make sure it fit right and there were no tears.

                “Good. At least you’ve learned one thing about…formal occasions.” She said, hustling back into the open.

                “Why can’t we all just ride in Blaine’s nice car?” Axl asked the room, looking down at Blaine’s crotch.

                “Because you’re still ours…and that means you do what we say. You can ride with Blaine on the way back home…but you’re going with us on the way there.” Mike groaned, giving his knee a pat and pushing himself to his feet.

                Blaine felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Not the warm and fuzzy you feel inside when battling a bug...Axl wore black slacks and a blue long sleeved shirt with a white long tie, which would be hidden under his navy-blue gown. The rest of the family stood and walked out the door. Sighing, he looked down at the floor as Axl pulled his nice dress shoes onto a side table. Looking closer, he noticed the socks he was wearing were white. Shaking his head, he began to open his mouth but Frankie took one look at his face and where it was directed to. Looking horrified, she marched up to Axl.

                “You cannot wear white socks with dress shoes.” She growled.

                “Sure you can.” He shrugged, tying the shoes.

                “Axl…” Blaine said to him low.

                Axl gave him a dark look he’d never seen before. Immediately he sensed this was something he couldn’t talk his way through. Backing away, he looked back at Frankie and shook his head. She had been looking at him with hope he could get Axl to do something she could not. Taking a breath, he turned back to his fiancé’ and opened his mouth. Noticing how his eyes narrowed and his skin turning pink, he closed his open mouth. Returning his gaze to her, he shook his head and shrugged defeatedly.

                Her look hardened and she patted Blaine’s back and pushed him away, though not unkindly. Sensing danger, he hurried out the door and stood over by his car while the rest of the family got in theirs. Waiting, he heard muffled yelling and then the door opened. Letting out his breath, he began to turn away when a flash of movement caught his eye. He returned his gaze back to the pair and felt his mouth fall open as Frankie jumped onto Axl’s back with her arms closing around his upper body.

                “Oh my god! What are you doing?!” Axl yelled.

                Placing her feet against the doorway, she pushed “Change your socks!” she returned, grunting with great effort.

                “No!” he yelled as they both fell back and landed on the floor of the entryway inside the house.

                Blinking in horror, Blaine looked over at Mike and the rest in the family car. Shrugging, Mike just waited patiently as the two continued to wrestle and shout. Frankie was able to yank off one of Axl’s dress shoes in the tumult. Turning, Axl reclaimed the shoe and crawled out the door. No sooner had he got to his feet on the edge of the porch when Frankie tackled him to the front lawn. 

                Landing on his stomach, Axl tried to wriggle away. Seeming to know what he was going to do, Frankie turned and sat down on his upper thighs. Grabbing his left leg, she pulled it up and yanked the white sock off, throwing it away. Holding his foot, Frankie dangled the black socks in her mouth and tried to put one on. She was yelling at him, but Blaine couldn’t understand what she was saying due to the sock in her mouth. Axl on the other hand was free to talk. Not wanting to hear the shouting, he walked to his car, got in, and turned the engine on.

                “You’re hurting your son!” he yelled, then looked over at Mike sitting in the family car, “Your wife’s crazy!”

                With a grunt, he pushed himself up and Frankie went rolling. Getting to his feet, he snatched away the shoe out of her hand. Once in hand, he ran for Blaine’s car. He yelled back to her something he couldn’t quite hear. Opening the door, he slid into the passenger seat. His mouth open, he began to protest and then Axl reached over and actually pulled the gear shift into drive. Automatically, the car went into motion. Blaine was glad he had a hold of the steering wheel. Had he not turned it at that exact moment, the front end of his car would have hit the bumper of the family car.

                “What the hell was that Axl?” he asked, annoyed at him for treating his mother so horribly.

                “Blaine, drop it.” Axl warned.

                “No. What’s wrong with you? What’s so hard about switching socks?” he pushed.

                “Blaine.” his voice was low with a hint of a growl that wasn’t the playful kind he was so used to.

                “Tell me what that was about Axl.” He urged, feeling really taken aback by his attitude.

                “I don’t want to talk about it.” He said stubbornly.

                “Please.” He whispered, feeling a tremor in his voice.

                Axl looked over at him, and for half a moment he thought he was about to tell him everything. Then, almost as suddenly, he shook his head and gave him a sad smile. Not knowing what to do, he shrugged back and drove, feeling confused and somewhat hurt. He jumped as a hand landed on his thigh. Though it was an area Axl often went to when he was frisky, he detected none of that. Letting out a long sigh, he faced him again and was glad to see a much warmer smile.

                “Here’s the deal, “he said, pulling his car off to the right at a gas station, “You either have to tell your mom your sorry for that back there, or put on those fucking black dress socks.” Blaine said seriously.

                “Blaine…” he began.

                “No…those are your choices.” He said stubbornly. “Do it for me.” He whined, with what must have been really pathetic as Axl sighed and gave a reluctant nod.

                Huffing, Axl untied the shoe he still had on and yanked the white sock off his foot. Satisfied and proud, he leaned over and captured his lips hungrily. There was an immediate change of atmosphere between them as he kissed back. Though he wanted more, he pulled away. Still somewhat sulky, Axl maneuvered the remaining black sock that was actually stuffed into the dress shoe out. Shaking it two or three times, he brought his foot up and slid it on all the way. Reaching around the floorboard, he found his shoe.

                “Thank you Axl. I love you…you best behave from now on…you’ll have my wrath to answer to dude.” Blaine warned ominously, though ruining the look as Axl smirked up at him.

                “Your wrath, huh? What will happen…will you take your rod to me? Spank me?” he chuckled, as he finished tying the laces.

                “Naw…you’d enjoy that too much.” Trying to think of something witty to say, he pulled back onto the road and continued toward their destination to the high school gym.

                “Well...I’ll do my best to behave.” Axl giggled in an obnoxious way.

                “You’d better…or else no more armpit play.” He grinned evilly, then laughed at the look of horror on Axl’s face.

                “You wouldn’t.” he gasped seriously.

                “You never know.” Blaine winked.

                “Want some road head?” Axl asked out of the blue.

                “Um…” he said, taken aback.

                Not saying another word, Axl reached over and tugged at his zipper. Hoping there was enough time, he looked down as he felt a hand reach inside his pants and grip his soft cock. Humming happily, Axl lowered his head toward his crotch. Blaine moaned as he felt his dick surrounded by hot wetness. Immediately, his member hardened in Axl’s mouth. His tongue swirled between the head and his foreskin. Leaning back a bit further, he groaned and thrust up rapidly.

                “Feel good baby?” Axl pulled off a moment, looking up at him.

                “Yeah…keep going.” He replied lazily.

                “You close?” he pumped him slowly, but with a tight grip.

                “Not really...but it just feels so good.”

                “Want me to play with your foreskin?”

                “Fuck yeah…that’ll get me close.”

                “Mmmm.” Axl moaned, leaning back down.

                Blaine let out a loud gasp as he felt Axl nipping his hood. Automatically he felt much closer.

                “Play with my nuts.” He urged, opening his thighs for better access.

                One of Axl’s hands reached over and pulled at his top button. With a yank, the two halves of his fly opened. Cool air rushed the area. The finger tips went down and scratched the skin at the base of the thick forest of hair around his groin. Axl’s other hand went under and pulled his sagging nuts up until they hung over the bottom of the V where the zipper began on the pants. Letting go the foreskin, Axl used his tongue and sucked each nut into his mouth.

                “Jerk me off.” He breathed, feeling much closer.

                “Tell me when you’re going to cum.” Axl whispered, briefly looking at the area around him.

                Blaine had been paying attention to the traffic, making sure it was safe. Axl caught his eye for a quick moment and leaned in. After a quick peck on the lips his eyes lowered back down to his crotch. He always liked watching Axl’s face when he was playing with Blaine’s dick. The expressions he made always reminded him of when he had first discovered his uncut dick. It was something that was so rare to Axl it was more of a toy. Since then it had become the favorite part of his body. Almost as if he was thinking the same thing, he looked back up.

                “I love your cock.” Axl whispered.

                “What about it?” he panted, feeling his pulse rise.

                “The foreskin. It feels so good in my fingers…feels good every way I touch it.” He pumped faster, twisting at the top.

                “Close.” He mumbled, feeling his pulse build.

                “You gunna shoot it?” Axl said low, letting the pinky that was playing with Blaine’s nuts drift down and push in at his hole.

                “Axl!” he yelled, taken completely off guard.

                White spurts of cum erupted from his member. Axl had been leaning down, so most of it splashed into his mouth and chin. Finally close enough, he opened his mouth and closed around the head of his dick. The last few shots hit the back of Axl’s throat. Shaking and panting, Blaine was just able to enter the parking lot without colliding with another vehicle. Putting his car into park, he turned the engine off and looked around. Axl lifted off him and looked pleased with himself. Looking down, Blaine watched as his dick shrunk and the foreskin recovered the head.

                “You’re so good at this…” Blaine grinned, reaching down and zipping up.

                “Learned from the best.” He said proudly, readjusting his very obvious stiffy.

                “I’ll let you have your way with me after the ceremony.” He promised, reaching for the door handle, then paused.

                “What?” Axl asked, meeting his eye.

                Laughing, he reached over to Axl’s ear, “You’ve got “There’s Something About Mary” look.”

                Finally getting out of the car, they stretched on opposite sides. The day was hot and there were clouds building off to the west. A blast of wind soared through the area, making Axl’s curly hair look like an afro. Smirking, he was glad he had gelled his own down thickly. Otherwise, his would be worse. Walking up to him, Blaine pushed him back a bit and looked at him respectively. Noticing the bulge below, he chose not to rearrange it or else it would just get worse. Reaching for the tie, he pulled it a bit more to the right.

                The family car pulled in and parked a few rows away from their own. Axl’s skin turned pink as he watched as it drove past them. As he turned his head to follow, Blaine grabbed his chin and brought it back. They stared at each other for a few moments. The red color slowly drained until Axl’s face returned to normality. He was about to complement him when he turned away and opened the passenger door again. Leaning over, he picked something white. Closing it again, he turned and looked beyond Blaine.

                Blaine watched as Axl strode past him and walked toward where he knew his parents were. Having a suspicion at what Axl planned to do, he gave his rear a slap as he passed him and halted in front of his parents. Turning, he smiled as Axl’s head bobbed a bit while facing his mom. Holding his hand out, he dropped the white socks into her hand. Though not able to see his face, the color of Axl’s neck was red again. Feeling unbelievably proud of his finance’, he felt his chest swell as Frankie clung to Axl dramatically. Mike looked over at him and smirked, as if impressed with what must have been Blaine’s doing.

                Movement caught his eye, making him look over. Brick was looking down at a book and was walking through the parking lot. Though he was in no danger of getting hit by a car, the way he was walking was causing a traffic jam. Sighing, he hurried over and took hold of his arm and pulled him off to the sidewalk were the parking lot met a large grass field. Looking annoyed, the drivers that had been following Brick at a snail’s pace drove past them to find an empty parking spot. Recognizing the football stadium at the edge of the field, his eyes shifted to the left. Not more than twenty yards away was the very tree Axl had sucked him off behind. Blaine had surprised Axl by coming to see him play at the home football game, though he had not known that until halftime.

                “What are you reading now?” Blaine looked down at Brick, noticing it was a different book than the one he’d been reading back at the house.

                “Throne of Jade.” He said, not even looking up at him.

                “It any good?” he asked, watching as the rest of the Heck’s crossed the lot to where they stood.

                “Don’t know yet.” Brick turned a page.

                “Think it’s going to storm?” asked Sue, hurrying up to him.

                “Maybe.” He shrugged, telling himself to get used to Axl’s family members taking an avid interest in his doings.

                “Supposed to have a major thunderstorm tonight.” Added Mike, looking off to the west.

                “Well let’s get inside, don’t wanna get a bad seat.” Frankie urged, reaching out and taking Mike’s hand while her other was already attached to Axl’s.

                “Geez!” Axl pulled away from her, looking annoyed.

                “Oh, all of a sudden you’re so tough.” She said, looking at him with a smirk.

                Before he could say more, Blaine took his hand and pulled him away. The first few steps Axl’s hand just sat on his palm. After a few moments, he finally returned the grip. Letting out a long and satisfied sigh, he slowed his walking pace as the rest of the family went on into the school. Around them, other people passed by, some looking at their joined hands. A few other graduates actually paused and said some words to Axl, though never looking at him. Feeling rather lonely, he smiled and stood back as Axl made conversation with some of his jock friends.

                “Well hello!” said a voice, making him jump.

                Turning, he looked at the counselor that had watched over them at the prom.

                “Hi!” he said happily, feeling bad he didn’t remember her name.

                “Glad to see you here. It makes me happy to prove to some of my fellow educators that a gay couple can last longer than a few months.” She beamed.

                “Here, put this around my neck Blaine.” Axl’s voice said from the side, handing him a silver necklace with the engagement ring hanging on it.

                “Gladly.” He said, probably a bit too loud as a few people turned to watch.

                “What’s that?” asked the lady.

                “The engagement ring Blaine gave me.” Axl replied even louder.

                “Ohh!!” she cried, while Blaine felt his face turn hot with emotion.

                “It’s nice huh?” Axl said, turning and actually pulling it away and showing her, “I had absolutely no idea he was going to do it…” he said, his voice turning a bit emotional as well.

                “I had no idea. Was it romantic?” she asked, leaning in.

                “Fu…hell yeah.” He corrected himself quickly.

                By now, there was a small crowd around them, a couple more teachers, but mostly other graduates. The majority of the seniors watching were girls in a lighter blue gown. The guys watching seemed to be listening casually, or trying to act like they weren’t listening at all. As Axl explained the process of how Blaine went about the proposal, more and more seemed to close in. Though he felt extremely proud of how open Axl was about this, he wondered if anyone other than Sean, Darren, and Sue from high school knew about the event. At the end, several of the crowd looked rather misty eyed, though thankfully no one was outright crying.

                Reaching into his back pocket, Axl pulled out his wallet and opened it. Inside it, Blaine looked at the set of four graduation photo’s he had used. The pictures in his wallet had been something he had not known Axl had done. All four seemed to be laminated and increased in size. Touched, he smiled warmly as their gazes met. Suddenly the counselor lady looked down at her watch and announced they were all going to be late. Jumping, the group of people hurried on toward the entrance. Reaching out, Blaine took Axl’s hand and followed. Once inside the building, he gave Axl’s hand a final squeeze before they parted.

                Wondering where he was going to sit, he took a few steps toward the gymnasium when he paused. Instead of trying to fight the crowd, he decided to go sit in a chair in the cafeteria where the ceremony would be played out live on a projector. Turning, he almost walked straight into the blond guy that had given him so much grief at the prom. Seeming to recognize him, his skin flushed, but he kept his mouth shut. It seemed he tried to say something, but couldn’t. Shaking his head, he pushed past him with a huff and walked in the direction of the other male graduates in the navy-blue gowns. Puzzled, he couldn’t quite figure out what that look had meant when Sue showed up. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him through the ocean of people and into the main gymnasium.

                “I don’t want to take up anyone’s seat of someone who’s actually a family member of one of the graduates.” He objected, slowing at the sea of faces.

                “Are you crazy…you’re basically family now. I never thought I’d get another brother…well…you know…”she flustered, turning red, “ you know…”she repeated, “not from you know…”

                “I get it!” he said, rescuing her from the task of explaining what must have been hard for her to put into words about her parents intimacy.

                “Good!” she laughed, showing off her braces. 

                “Where are we sitting?” Blaine looked up at the mass of people in the bleachers, wondering on the side when she would finally be free of the mouth gear.

                “Up and to the left. Mom wants you to sit next to her…and I want you to sit next to me. But Brad wants to sit next to me as well…so you’ll have to scoot past him. I think you know him.” she said, climbing the stairs.

                “Yeah…we messed…” he broke off, hoping she hadn’t caught anything.

                “What?” Sue asked, coming to a complete stop, making everyone following them up the stairs stop as well.

                “Um…lets’ sit.” She mumbled, not looking at him.

                When she continued to stand there and stare at him, he sighed and gently prodded her until she finally began to move again. All the way at the top was where they sat. Ignoring her look, he moved past her and briefly made eye contact with Brad before coming to a stop next to Frankie. On the other side of her sat Mike and Brick was at the very end, leaning against the wall, still reading his book. Giving his hand a squeeze, Frankie began to talk about what she thought of the arrangements the stage was set on. Sue took her seat next to him, but didn’t look at him. Instead, she had turned away toward Brad.

                “So…” she said suddenly, looking at him.

                “What?” he asked, hoping she would let it go.

                “Did you two date or?” she asked, leaning back so Brad and himself were actually face to face.

                “NO!” Brad said hurriedly, looking horrified.

                “Sue…I think you need to leave this alone.” Blaine pressed.

                “Well what else could you have done accept be…” she trailed off, looking over at Brad as his face turned the darkest red Blaine could imagine.

                “It was comfort.” Blaine said quickly, trying to save Brad from explaining more.

                He still regretted what they’d done…though it had paved the way to meeting Axl and finding his real-life partner. So many things now seemed to annoy him about what it had been like being with Kurt. His moods, layers, his feminine behavior. How he had wanted Blaine to be nearly hairless from the neck down. Once he had said he wanted Blaine to shave his pits. That was the one time he had gotten stern about where the line was crossed.

                With Axl all he had worried about had come to be nothing. Axl showed his affection in public, even though he was a jock and still acted straight. He was also hairy…everywhere. Unlike Kurt, he also loved his uncut dick. Kurt had whined so many times about his foreskin it had really hurt him. Once he had asked if he’d ever considered getting cut. Blaine had acted as if he hadn’t heard him and luckily Kurt let it go.

                Brad’s body had been better than Kurt’s’. Though like Kurt, he also manscaped heavily. Everything they’d done wasn’t really enjoyable. It was obvious Brad hadn’t had any sexual experience but at least he’d known enough to get Blaine off. Meeting his eye, Blaine smiled at him warmly. Seeming to melt, Brad’s body became more relaxed and returned the smile. As if the subject hadn’t been brought up, he went back to talking to Sue about some wrestler. Shaking his head, Blaine turned back to Frankie just as the lights in the gym began to lower. The only lights that remained at full power were the ones covering the stage and the center of the gym where all the empty seats where the seniors would sit.

                Knowing he was in for a wait, he pulled out headphones and hooked them up to his mp3 player. Placing the right one in his ear, he made sure to keep the left one open. He was positive Frankie would eventually want to talk to him. She would be upset if for some reason, he hadn’t heard something she said even though it would have nothing to do with Axl. Next to him, Sue and Brad continued their conversation softly while a man stood up to the podium and began to talk. The man nodded to someone far in front of him. Looking in the direction, he noticed the teacher of the high school band step up to a large number of students, which were also bathed in light.

                Loving any kind of music, even instrumental music, he felt bad he hadn’t noticed them. Back at Dalton Academy, instrumental music hadn’t been offered. Last fall, he had watched the marching band perform at the game he had surprised Axl at. Now, he sat forward and wondered what they would play. When he didn’t recognize Pomp and Circumstance, he felt surprised. Though he didn’t recognize the piece right off, he knew he’d heard it from a drum corps sometime in the recent seasons. Expectations were too high and he felt the band didn’t really pull it off well. Automatically he felt ashamed, knowing they didn’t have the same resources as what he was used to.

                As the song ended, the principal applauded them and then began talking about what each student needed to achieve in order to graduate. The man then nodded to the band teacher again and finally Blaine recognized Pomp and Circumstance. At the far-right entrance to the gym boys in navy blue gowns walked inside and made their way to the center of the gym. The girls, wearing lighter blue gowns, entered at the closer end of the gym to meet up with the boys in the center. Once there, they looped their arms together and made their way down the center of the gym between the two sides of empty chairs they would be seated at.

                Blaine had already done the same in rehearsals all the same week, but their graduation wouldn’t be held until next Sunday. They had been allowed to choose who they wanted to be paired up with. From what the seniors had been told was that usually they would be seated alphabetically. The staff was trusting them to act appropriately and write down the correct names in the right order. Any rule breaking and that would be the end of their freedom. Everyone knew it was an empty threat but they humored the teachers. Tina had insisted to be his partner, while Britney would be Sam’s. having forgot to ask who Axl was paired with, he waited.

                Sean was the first friend walking through the door, followed by Darren and finally Axl. Unexpectedly, the blond jerk came right after him. Both Sean and Darren paired up with their dates that had from prom, while Axl paired up with the girl with thick curly black hair. On the tip of his tongue, he couldn’t remember the name until he heard Sue and Brad say “Ashley”. In his mind, there was another voice that said, “Weird Ashley”. The blond paired up with some Asian looking chick, though he didn’t look like he cared at all.

                When Axl and Adam had passed under one of the lights shining down the center aisle, he noticed they both looked red in the face. Blaine had a suspicion that they had been going at it in some way. Hoping it was nothing too serious, he wondered how many kids were in the senior class. Looking at the empty chairs, he guessed there were more students here than at his own school. Drowning out the sound of the band, a loud rumble came from above as the last few seniors took their seats. Axl had told him that originally graduation was planned to take place outside, but weather reports had warned of impending storms.

                Next, the valedictorian and salutatorian both gave speeches about their times together. Each one seemed to say something special that he was sure had multiple meanings. There was laughter from quite a few of the kids seated. Bored beyond belief, Blaine leaned back against the gymnasium walls. Above, the patter of rain began to change into what sounded like a torrent. Down on the stage, another teacher walked to the podium and asked for those who had achieve the national honor society qualifications to stand. Shifting his gaze to graduates, quite a few stood, including Sean. Darren, Axl, and the blond next to him remained seated. Letting his eyes close for a few moments, he listened to the rain from above.

                _“Not so loud, we don’t want to get caught.” Axl hissed, thrusting harder into Blaine._

_“But your cock feels so good in my ass babe. Mmm…harder.” he whined, leaning back and kissing Axl._

_Once the ceremony was over, he had insisted Axl do him under the bleachers. It had taken some effort to convince him but once they were sure all those that were facing the opposite way were gone, it would be safe to have some fun. Slipping past the metal barriers from the wall, and the floor, no one would know what they were doing. He had ordered Axl to keep his gown on. Dropping to the floor, Blaine reached up and gripped Axl’s member. Hard as a rock, it had erupted from the zipper as soon as he had pulled it down with his teeth._

_Thick globules of precum oozed from the piss slit. Dark and coarse pubes poked out from the right side of the opening. Inhaling deeply, Blaine savored the sweet smell of Axl’s sweaty nuts. Shivering, he opened his mouth and took the entire length. Fingers gripped his hair, while beginning to move his head back and forth. It had been forever since Axl had fucked him, so he couldn’t wait until he was breached. Standing, he rushed forward, pushing his tongue into his fiancé’s mouth. Grinding their hips together, he felt Axl reach down and unzip him._

_“Fuck!” Axl growled as he pushed the backend of Blaine’s pants down just below the crack._

_“Yes!” he urged, pushing his ass back._

_“So tight!” Axl breathed, thrusting into him harshly._

_“Fuck!” he whimpered, as Axl pounded away._

_“More?!” he asked, placing his cap atop Blaine’s head._

_“Yes!” he moaned, feeling hot liquid spill inside his ass._

                “More!” he said loudly, awaking from his dream.

                Gasping and blinking, he looked around and noticed everyone within ten feet of his seat looking at him. Face burning, he looked down at his hands. Though he was able to keep from actually sobbing aloud, he couldn’t stop the flow of tears down his cheeks. Breathing hard, he tried listening to what was going on. A hand landed on his back. After a couple of pats, the hand slowly made circles along his back. He knew it was Frankie but he couldn’t look at her. The only thing he was grateful for was that the word could be meant in a lot more ways than how it was intended in his dream.

                Below, he was able to guess that students’ names were being announced. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he got his emotions under control. Raising his head, he was happy to see no one was looking back at him anymore. Sue and Brad were focused on the floor as names were called out. Briefly, he glanced over at Frankie. She gave him a warm smile then moved her focus back to the floor. Letting out a sigh of relief, he looked down and started to clap along with the others. Off to the left, he noticed for the first-time Sean’s family were seated. They all stood and cheered along with the Heck’s and himself as his name was called. Still standing, the clapped for Darren and finally Blaine felt his heart swell as he heard Axl’s full name announced.

                “Axl Redford Heck.” The principle said, having to speak much louder as the gym seemed to cheer much louder for him.

                “I had no idea what his middle name was.” He said loudly over to Frankie.

                “Really?” she looked taken aback, “What’s yours?”

                “Devon.” He answered, not quite sure how he felt about having a girls middle name.

                “That’s nice. Does he know what it is?” she asked, as Axl was handed a role of paper that was a diploma.

                “Nah…I’ll let him find out next weekend…don’t tell him will you?” he pleaded, watching as Axl hand the principle something small and round.

                “It’s an egg.” Blaine heard Brad tell Sue on the other side.

                “Why are they all giving him eggs?” she asked, looking from him to the stage.

                Blaine turned his attention back the same way and noticed a large bucket next to the podium. Gently, the man placed the egg down into it. Smirking, he knew it was a tradition to for each student to hand the principle something that would be messy if broken. Just a couple days ago it had been agreed that his own class would be handing their principle the same thing. After what felt like an eternity, the last student received their diploma and returned to their seat. All standing, the principle instructed them to shift the tassels to the other side of the cap. Once done, the seniors closed in and did their cheer. At the end they slung their caps into the air. Cheers erupted all around as confetti and balloons rained down with the falling caps.

                Still clapping like mad, he began to make his way down the bleachers along with a flood of other people. Pausing, he turned and hugged Frankie, Sue, and gave Mike slap on the shoulder. Brick was too far away to touch, as well as still seated with his book open. Nodding at Brad, he turned and continued down the stairs. Once on the floor, he looked around for Axl. It was really rather hard to find him as everyone was either wearing a light blue, or navy blue gowns. Walking over to the edge of the bleachers against the wall that connected to locker rooms, he surveyed the area in front of him.

                Though he knew it was stupid, the memory of his outburst made him turn and walk to the edge of the bleachers. Peering under them, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness, wondering if he would actually find Axl under them. Seeing no one, he began to turn until someone brushed up against him. Jumping, he looked behind him to see Axl grinning madly. Holding his cap, he opened his arms and brought him in for a tight hug. Hugging him back, he quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek and another on his mouth. gripping his hand, they walked back toward the crowd.

                “What was it you yelled?” Axl asked him with a devilish grin.

                “You heard that?” he asked, horrified that it was louder than he had originally thought.

                “Yeah…though I don’t know what you said.” he paused, looking at him with a smirk, “but I can tell by your face it was something dirty.”

                “I don’t wanna talk about it.” He mumbled darkly.

                “It wasn’t a swear like fuck or shit, right? What about cock, dick, or…” he paused, then his eyes lit up “harder”?”

                “Shh…” he hissed, looking around nervously.

                “What was happening in the dream?” he asked excitedly, “Were you watching me fuck Cooper? Or him fucking me?...Oh!” he said in an almost hopeful tone, “How about you both fucking me at the same time?”

                Feeling his mouth fall open, he just looked at him in stunned disbelief. Just by studying him, he knew Axl was all too willing to hope that would happen. Thinking, he tried to remember if Axl had been double penetrated. The thought made Blaine fight back a smile. Even as he stood there he felt his member stir. Axl smiled knowingly, coming closer and gently letting his hand graze across his crotch. Biting his lip, he took a step back. Following him, Axl repeated the action

                “Not here Ax.” He murmured, his dick completely hard now.

                “You think Cooper would do that with us?” Axl asked, reluctantly stepping away.

                “I have a feeling he would be very eager to do that. He thinks you’re hot shit.” He said grudgingly.

                “Well… am I hot shit?” he mocked, wriggling his eyebrows.

                “If you were any hotter…” he paused, trying to think of a witty comeback.

                “So proud of you Axl!” Frankie squealled, yanking Axl off to the side and into a huge hug and breaking Blaine’s thoughts.

                “Great job buddy.” Mike said heavily, patting his back with a massive hand.

                “We’re gunna have a big party over at the Donahue’s. You gunna be able to make it?” Frankie asked him, looking hopeful.

                “I can’t.” he pouted, remembering he had to go to his uncle’s birthday party.

                “That’s too bad.” She said looking disappointed.

                “What?” Axl looked hurt.

                “I can’t.” he urged, feeling terrible.

                “Why don’t you guys go to the mall or something. Just make sure your home on time. This party isn’t for us, but for you, Darren, and Sean.” His dad warned, then patted Blaine’s arm and turned away.

                “Well...I’m so happy you made it to the ceremony. I’m gunna see if I can’t make it to yours next weekend.” She sighed, giving his arm a squeeze.

                She pulled Axl away for a few moments, giving him a lecture or something. Turning, Blaine pulled out his cell. By the time he had closed his phone, Frankie had released Axl. Looking over his shoulder, they gave him a last wave before they made their way through the gym to the main exit. Smiling, Axl reached out and took his hand. Holding it, he started to pull him toward the open end of the bleachers. Knowing what he had in mind, he pulled away. When Axl gave him a puzzled look, he shook his head with a smirk. Eyebrows raised, Axl studied him, then at the cell in his hand. An even larger smile broke out across his face. Winking, Blaine squeezed his hand tighter and pulled until he followed him toward the exit.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                          


	79. Axl's Graduation Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally suppose to part of part two of the graduation chapter, but the scene was becoming too long so it became it's own little chapter

                “You didn’t have to beg him…did you?” he asked Blaine, excited his outburst earlier had prompted what was about to happen.

                “No…I barely mentioned it and he jumped at the chance.” Blaine told him, looking over.

                “Good…but I at least wanna top some too.” He hinted.

                “You can pound my ass as much as you want Ax. Cooper said he wanted to get you something for graduation.” He chuckled, reaching over and grabbing at his dick.

                “Yeah…pull me out.” he approved, opening his legs.

                “No. Save it for later.” Blaine pulled his hand back and placing it back on the steering wheel.

                “Alright.” He said sulkily, then added, “I want you and Cooper to kiss.”

                “No.” he said flat out.

                Axl looked at Blaine, trying to think of the right words. He thought the reason for his continued refusal was because he felt it was wrong. Blaine wasn’t the only person to think such things. That was how the vast majority of people thought. The thought of doing sexual stuff with Brick was a major turn off. Once they made it to Blaine’s he would ask Cooper if he would initiate a kiss with Blaine. Just thinking of them doing stuff together made him so hard it was crazy.

                “Will you at least touch each other? Axl pleaded, imagining the scene taking place.

                “Of course. We’ve done that on several occasions without you being there.” He laughed as they turned onto Blaine’s long driveway.

                “I hate that you’re going to have to drive me all the way back to my house. That’s a lot of driving and mileage on your car.” Axl lamented, reaching over and placing a palm on Blaine’s cheek.

                “Your worth it babe. You’ll have the rest of your life to pay me back. Oh my god!” he said loudly, looking at the house.

                Looking past him, Axl let out a laugh as Cooper stood in the open doorway to the house. Completely nude, he slowly stroked his hard dick. As the car slowed, Cooper turned a bit and leaned against the doorframe. Lifting his arm, he placed it behind his head. Now lifted, the exposed pit was covered in thick black hair. Axl felt his mouth water, eyeing the scene. Automatically he was instantly hard.

Coming to a stop, he opened the car door and stepped out. Trying not to seem to eager, he made his way down the walkway to the house. Shifting his gaze, he studied Coopers crotch. It was clear Cooper hadn’t been manscaping. His chest was heavily covered with hair, as well as the entire groin.

He jumped as something slapped his ass hard. Not stopping, he felt Blaine reach around and undo Axl’s belt. By the time he faced Cooper, his pants were starting to slide down his legs. Without any hesitation, Cooper leaned down as if to kiss him. Ignoring this, Axl moved his head in to the right and covered his open armpit. He shook as he the salty taste of sweat hit his tongue.

Reaching down, Axl took hold of Cooper’s uncut dick. A tongue slipped into his right ear. Letting out a gasp, he tightened his hold on the hard rod in his hand. A deep, low moan breathed into the ear. Cool air assaulted his lower regions as his pants fell down to his ankles. Not wearing underwear, his bare ass was on display to the elements. Still mouthing the pit, he groaned as he felt Blaine’s tongue slid down his spine, making him shiver. Hands grasped his cheeks and pulled them apart. Fhe tongue licked down the crevasse and finally dipped at his puckered hole.

“Oh my god…” he moaned into Coopers’ armpit.

“Lift him up B.” Cooper grunted, his mouth moving away from Axl’s ear.

He let out a yelp of surprised as he felt Blaine wrap his arms around Axl’s thighs and lifted him up. feet off the ground, he reached up and took hold of the upper doorframe so Blaine wouldn’t have to use as much effort to keep him in the air. A hot mouth surrounded his achy cock, making him shudder. Cooper’s hand slid down his chest and began fondling his nuts. The heat was incredible, making him thrust into Coopers’ mouth eagerly.

“Don’t cum Axl.” Blaine said from behind, kissing his lower back.

“You better stop then…I’m close.” He shook, then let out a groan as the heat left him.

“Can’t hold back your release huh? Does Blaine not do enough to you so that it’s so easy for you to cum.” Cooper said, voice husky.

“It’s just because this was so unexpected.” He explained, letting go of the doorframe as he was lowered.

“We’re gunna destroy your ass.” Cooper growled, leaning in to capture his mouth with a quick kiss. “Right little brother?”

“You’re gunna bleed.” He heard from behind him.

Nobody was touching him at all, but it was too much.

“Oh fuck.” He cursed, feeling his body shake.

Hot cum spurted out of him, spraying Cooper’s stomach. Freezing, Cooper took a step back and gave a chuckle. Feeling his face burning, he looked away. Pissed at himself, he wouldn’t look at anyone as Blaine took a couple of steps around to look at what had happened. Pushing Cooper a bit to the left, Blaine looked up at him with a faint smile, then a wink. Looking down, he watched as Blaine suddenly placed his hand on Coopers’ cum covered belly and smeared it all up and down into his chest hair, making a giant mess.

“Dude!” Cooper groaned, slapping his hand away.

“Sorry.” Axl mumbled, feeling his dick going soft.

“Stop that.” Blaine told him, reaching out and unbuttoning his shirt.

“Come on.” Cooper called, already walking away and turning into the large circular living room.

Glad Blaine wasn’t making him feel any worse, he followed him inside. Immediately there was a yipping sound and Dany came bounding forward. The basset hound looked almost like an adult now. Axl had given her to Blaine as a Christmas present. Every time he thought about what it had been like to see Blaine’s face as he first looked upon her, he melted. Looking up, he saw his older brother wiping his stomach with a bath towel to clean off the mess of cum and hair. Below, Coopers’ hard cock pointed at a forty-five-degree angle at the windows.

“We need to go upstairs.” Blaine said from behind, yet moving away.

“Why can’t we do it here?” Axl asked, but knew the answer anyway.

“Just in case someone decides to show up unannounced. We need to get this done though. We gotta be at our Uncles place in a couple of hours. By the time Blaine takes you home, and then comes back it’ll be that time.” Cooper turned and walked towards him.

“You’re gunna have to go slow at first.” Axl told him, looking down at the thick member.

“Yeah…we know. I was surprised you wanted to do this…but who am I to deny you a graduation present?” he said, his hand gently sliding down Axl’s backside.

Ahead, he saw Blaine nude from the waist down climbing the stairs, “I want you two to kiss.” He whispered.

“No.” Cooper stated, in a tone that said it would be pointless to argue.

“Please. No one will ever know.” He pressed.

“Axl, though I find Blaine hot, and he finds me scorching, I don’t have any inclination to stick my tongue down his throat.” He explained.

“Scorching?” Blaine asked, looking down at them.

He had his arms folded at the top of the stairs watching them climb. Completely nude, his own uncut dick curved to the left and had a much thicker tangle of pubes in his groin. The nipples were a lot smaller than Coopers, though Cooper had a more muscular chest. Strangely, Cooper had more chest hair than his younger brother. He could tell Blaine hadn’t jerked off for a few days judging by the thick set of nuts hanging down. Mouth watering, he increased his assent. Smirking, Blaine took a couple steps back.

Dropping to his knees on the next to last top step, he leaned in. Inhaling the musky scent of Blaine’s nut sweat, he opened his mouth and took in as much as possible. A hand fell to the back of his head and began to rhythmically move it forward and back. Using his tongue, he pushed it beneath the foreskin and the head of Blaine’s dick. Swirling it a few times, he pushed and it rolled back until the head was uncovered. Reaching under, he let his hand drift over the nut sack and then into Blaine’s entrance. Above, Blaine hummed as Axl increased his speed of bobbing.

“Keep sucking him.” Cooper growled from behind.

Giving a muffled agreement, he felt his cheeks pulled apart again. As the tongue entered him, his dick rapidly hardened again. There was a chuckle and then a hand reached around and began to pump his length. Pulling back, Axl rotated his head so he could suck each of Blaine’s hefty nuts. Moaning, Blaine pulled away and dropped to his knees. Rushing forward, Axl fought Blaine’s tongue with his own as he felt Cooper slap his ass harshly. Grunting, he gave a grimace that caused Blaine to pull back. Smiling into the kiss, he pushed him away gently. Almost as if he knew what he had in mind, Blaine flipped onto his stomach and backed down until his ass was directly under Axl’s member.

“Ready?” asked Cooper, but didn’t wait as he slowly pushed.

Hissing, Axl felt Cooper enter him a bit faster than he had thought he would. But that pain disappeared as he felt Blaine reach back and grip Axl’s cock. Once pointed in the right direction, he pushed his ass back in a single hard jerk. Heat and tightness surrounded him in an instant. Not having to do a thing, he let Cooper pound into him with speed, while Blaine moved his body back as Cooper pushed forward. Closing his eyes, he loved the intensity of the passion on both sides.

Almost at the same moment, both brothers shifted. Cooper took a hold of his hips, while Blaine pushed his ass up. Feet leaving the stairs, they moved forward until Axl’s hands came into contact with the second floor. Dropping, Blaine rolled over onto his back and looked up at him. Eyes locked, he tilted his head for permission. After a moment’s hesitation, he gave a nod. Above, Cooper slowed and came to a stop. Coopers’ hands pushed Axl’s back end lower and at a different angle.

Axl felt a pressure pushing up from underneath Coopers’ dick. The pressure built until he felt a wince of pain. Gasping, he closed his eyes as more was added. Already he could tell this wasn’t going to work. Whatever face he was making seemed to show his feelings. The pressure ended and he opened his eyes. Determined, Axl stood straight, completely forgetting Cooper was still totally inside him. Luckily, Cooper had reached out and took hold of the bannister. Eyes wide, he turned and gave him an apologetic smile. Waving him off, he pulled out and looked at himself and Blaine.

“Let’s get some lube.” Blaine suggested.

“That would be nice. It stung so much…and you weren’t even inside.” he laughed nervously.

“It’ll be better if Cooper is lying on his back and you sit on him. I’ll come from behind and like in a doggy style. That means I’ll be the one that has to do the work.” Blaine groaned, getting to his feet and walking into his bedroom.

Axl eyed Blaine’s perfect ass. Tan and hairy, Axl wanted to finish doing him before they try again. Quickening his footsteps, he hurried behind him. Blaine’s room was dark, which reminded him of the first time he’d been with him ages ago. Coopers’ shadow showed he was right behind him. As his fiancé’ leaned over to look in his dresser for the bottle of lube, Axl gripped his hips and pulled him away and against the bed. Not moving, Blaine reached back and spread his cheeks. Tilting his head forward, he spat. A thick glob of spit hit right on target. Lining up, he shoved inside and pounded away.

“Cooper.” Blaine grunted, looking over at him.

“What?” his brother chuckled, slowly jerking his own cock while watching them.

“Find the lube…” he grunted as Axl thrusted faster.

Cooper walked to the dresser where Blaine kept his toy, making Axl slow so he could see his face.

“Not in there!” he said, but it was too late as Cooper looked down at the open drawer.

Due to the darkness of the room, he couldn’t make out Cooper’s face but noticed his shoulders were moving up and down in amusement. Blaine’s head swiveled back and down, staring at the bedding. A little disappointed he couldn’t see his expression, he redoubled his pounding of Blaine. In a minute, he felt a tug in his gut as Cooper let out a grunt. Closing the drawer, he made his way back over to them. Deciding he wanted to wait a bit longer before he blew is wad, he slowed and pulled out, though reluctantly.

Cooper jumped on Blaine’s bed and rolled onto his back. Climbing atop the bed, Axl made to sit on Cooper, but Blaine tugged at his arm. Instead, he was placed over Coopers’ face. Getting the idea, he lowered himself. Immediately he felt his hole becoming wet as a tongue swirled around it. Shaking, he almost lost his balance, but Blaine’s hand flew up and rested on his chest. Grateful, he placed his hands flat on the bed, giving him stability.

A soft light flicked on, illuminating the dark room. Finally able to see things more, he watched as Blaine crawled over and looked down at his older brothers’ crotch. Shifting his weight more on his left hand, Axl reached over and grabbed his lovers’ hair and pulled him down. Not expecting it, Blaine suddenly found his mouth full of Coopers’ hard cock. Below, he heard a low moan before the playing with his hole continued. Shoving him down further, Axl grinned as Blaine was able to take every inch into mouth.

Hesitating a minute, Blaine pulled back, but still stared down. He was about to say something when Blaine shook his head a couple of times. Grabbing Coopers’ thighs, he lifted them until they spread. Plopping down on his stomach, he shimmied forward and pulled the hairy cheeks apart. Then all Axl could see was Blaine’s eyes staring up at him. Cooper halted his attention on Axl and gently pushed him up a bit. With a grunt, Axl pushed himself into a squatting position high enough for Cooper to see what Blaine was doing.

“Blaine…” Cooper breathed, his head falling back to the bedding, “you don’t have to do that.” He shook heavily.

“He’s never rimmed you before?” Axl asked, twisting his head around and down to stare at Coopers wide eyes.

“No…” he moaned.

“That’s hot.” Axl stated flat out, “will you let him fuck you?”

“No.” Cooper grunted,

“No.” came the muffled sound of Blaine’s voice.

“Alright. Just had to ask. Get back to sucking my ass…”Axl said, a little annoyed.

He let out a moan as Cooper did as he was told. After a few a minutes, the tongue was replaced by fingers being pushed in. They stretched and scissored his hole as much as possible. Blaine had pulled back and went back to playing with Coopers dick. Axl watched him play with the foreskin, nibbling and sucking at it. After rolling it back over the head, his tongue slipped between it and the glands. A third finger pushed inside Axl’s entrance, making him give a tiny hiss.

“I forgot I had something!” Blaine said loudly, sitting up so abruptly, he would have head butted Axl had he not been watching.

Jumping off the bed, he hurried over to a different dresser and started to rummage in the drawers. A fourth finger pushed inside, making him let out a small cry. Across the room, Blaine was grumbling low with huffs. In the very bottom shelf, he let out a sigh of relief and pulled out a small bottle of red fluid. Jumping back on the bed he held it out. Taking it, he read anal relaxant. Feeling his face break into a broad grin, he reached out and pulled Blaine in. Their tongues fought briefly before he broke it off. Popping open the lid, he tilted it down and red gel dripped onto Coopers dick.

As Blaine slicked up his brothers’ tool, Axl pushed himself up and rotated his body until he was looking down at Coopers’ face. Though he could certainly see the family resemblance between the brothers, he found Blaine’s to be softer, while Coopers’ had more chiseled features. Still looking down at him, he crawled backward until he felt Blaine’s hand coming to rest on his ass. Warm liquid came into contact with his crack, and then it slipped into his hole. Almost immediately, a warm and fuzzy feeling spread throughout the rim and up into his cavity.

“Drop slowly.” Cooper told him.

Nodding, he grunted and felt Blaine hold one cheek, while something hard pushed at his rim. Once the tip was in, he tried to go slow, but the slickness caused him to impale himself completely without a jolt of pain. Eyes widening, he let out another smile, totally taken aback by the sensation. There was some tingling going on, but it felt really good. Cooper thrust up into him with such ease his cock slipped out at the top. Unbelievably, when he dropped, the tip slid through the slick cheeks and plunged back into his hole. A couple of thrusts later, a hand pressed on his back.

Lowering his upper body, he let his chest lie flat on Coopers’. A tongue flicked at his ear, making him turn his head. He moaned as it sucked at the opening. Hand still sitting on his back, Blaine scooted forward and reached under. His pelvis was lifted a little bit and tilted in a way so Blaine could slide in. Pressure built as something nudged Coopers’ cock down toward the bedding, while something else pushed up at the opposite side of his hole. Pain started to bloom as he felt his rim stretch wide. Letting out a cry, he dropped lower and hugged Coopers’ sweaty body.

Halting, Blaine waited until Axl gave the go ahead to continue. Breathing hard, he felt another glob of liquid drip into his ass as more lube was added. The pain receded, causing Axl to give a grunt to keep going. He felt Blaine’s cock head finally make it past the barrier. But again pain, pressed at him as Blaine’s member kept going. Hissing and cursing, he threw back a hand in an effort to let Blaine know to give him a moment. Either he didn’t see him or he didn’t care because he felt his hole stretch wider and wider.

Almost crying, he finally felt Blaine come to a stop. He knew he was completely imbedded as he felt the thick mass of pubes scratching his bare ass cheeks from the top and bottom. Though he felt tears drip down his face, he felt the pain start to recede. He let a breath of relief as the sharpest pain was almost gone. Shakily, he turned his head to the side so he could see Blaine. grinning madly, he gave Axls’ ass a hard slap.

“Youch!” he yipped, narrowing his eyes up at him.

“Talk about tight.” Cooper said, wide eyed.

“I know. I don’t think he could have done it without the relaxant lube. I don’t wanna do this too long. I want him to keep his tight hole for the rest of his life.” He explained, looking down at his older brother.

“You guys are talking about me as if I’m not here.” He complained.

“We know you’re here…” Cooper chuckled, “but we’re just taking a break so you can get used to us inside you.”

“Can we move now?” Blaine asked, leaning down and nipping at his ear.

“Slowly.” He warned.

Blaine pulled back a little bit while Cooper stayed still. Only moving an inch or two, he pushed back in while Cooper pulled his hips back. They did this slowly for a minute or two. The pain was mainly gone, but he still acted hurt, just to make their pleasure lessen. Blaine was the first to notice how his posture had relaxed and figured it out. With a low growl, he began to increase his speed. Pain started to increase once more, but it was nothing compared to before. Below, he felt his own dick, which had deflated, start to harden as Cooper’s member pressed at his prostate.

“Okay…go for it.” Axl told them, still a little cautious.

Immediately they both began to go faster, making his body shake a bit. That’s all he could move as he was sandwiched between them. He could tell the speed wasn’t fast enough for Cooper, as his face was full of frustration. Hoping he would still be able to let them back in, he decided he wanted each of them to go at it as fast as they wanted. Looking back, he caught Blaine’s eye. Brows furrowed, he looked at him in question. Gently, Axl pushed Blaine away and he finally slid out. With the extra cock gone, he felt somewhat empty. Shrugging, he nodded down at Cooper.

“Don’t cum. I want you both to do that at the same time.” He warned.

Nodding, Cooper lifted his hips and began to thrust faster than what Axl had expected. Letting out little grunts, he turned his head. Blaine was motioning him back. Frowning, he wasn’t sure what he wanted. Rolling his eyes, Blaine bounced back to where Coopers feet were laying on the bed. Grabbing them, he pulled until they scooted to the right and turned so there was more room past Coopers’ head. Pushing Axl’s head back harshly, Blaine dropped onto all fours. Shifting back, Blaine tilted his hips and thrust his cock into his brothers’ mouth. Noticing Blaine’s hairy hole, Axl leaned forward and pushed his tongue inside.

Blaine moaned as his dick was sucked by his brother and his ass by Axl. Cooper slowed his hips to a complete halt and gave a grunt. Blaine crawled out of the way while Axl rose off the uncut dick he was riding. Moving around, Blaine positioned his dick between Axl’s cheeks and thrust inside doggy style. Axl let out a howl as he felt Blaine pummel him insanely. Cooper lay on his side and smiled at him. Slowing pumping his dick, he reached under and took hold of Axl’s as the slapping flesh reverberated around the room. Fucking into his hand he closed his eyes and felt Blaine’s curved dick hit his sweet spot of couple of times.

“Let’s get back into him…” Blaine shook, looking over at his brother, “I’m close.”

Cooper fell back to where he was before as Axl stretched his back a moment and crawled back on top of him. Reaching out, Axl grabbed the special lube and handed it back. Hearing a pop, he waited and felt the liquid slide down his crack and into his hole. Humming happily, he sunk back down on Cooper. Not giving him any time to adjust, Blaine shifted forward and pushed inside again. The pain was there, but the pleasure was also. It felt good as both brothers pounded into him.

“Ready?” Blaine asked, slowing.

“Almost.” Cooper grunted, speeding up.

“Jerk me off. It won’t take much.” Axl turned his head and kissed Blaine.

The hand reached around and gripped him. Grunting, he thrust into the hand as Cooper began to slow. Blaine was panting with sweat pouring off his face and hitting Axl’s own sweaty back. A different hand reached for and rubbed at Axl’s nuts gently. Feeling it was time, he held motionless. Blaine sped up again and met Coopers’ pace

“Shit.” Axl cursed, feeling heat erupt inside his ass.

“Do it brother.” Cooper encouraged.

“Oh fuck!” Blaine growled, coming to a complete stop.

“Fuck.” Axl yelled, felling his cum spray out of his dick, covering Coopers chest again.

More hot liquid pooled inside him as Blaine reached his climax. All shaking, Axl collapsed atop Coopers sweat and cum covered chest. Blaine let out a moan and slowly pulled out of Axl. The bed bounced as Blaine fell atop it. Breathing heavy, Axl pushed himself up onto his knees, and then his feet. He could feel the cum leaking out of his ass and running down his inner thighs. Looking down at them both, he smiled as their faces had identical expressions of contentment.


	80. Blaine's Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left for the series.

                Grinning, Axl gave Cooper a silent nod as he walked through the front door. It was well after midnight and he knew Blaine would be asleep up in his room. He had texted Cooper yesterday and explained that he wanted to wake Blaine up in the middle of the night as a graduation present. When Cooper hadn’t asked to join, he felt relieved. This was something he wanted to do by himself.

Only last Sunday was when he had been given both the brothers’ cocks shoved up his ass at the same time. It had been more painful than he had imagined…at first. After the special lube began to reduce the pain he had enjoyed quite a bit of it. However, by the next morning his ass had never been as sore. Darren and Sean had asked him why he was walking so funny. They both had known he bottomed all the time for Blaine. When he revealed to them why it was so much worse, they’d looked astonished. Axl had caught them looking at each other, and then at him in a curious way. Before Sean had even opened his mouth, Axl had turned and walked away as fast as possible.

He halted as Cooper closed the door behind him and gave him a pat on the back. Then just as suddenly he reached down and grabbed his crotch. Giving a grunt, he looked up at his face. Though he couldn’t make anything out, he could picture the smug look on his face. When he didn’t walk away, Cooper began to fumble with Axl’s zipper. Stunned, he had no idea what he was supposed to do as he felt his length pulled out. But even as Cooper began to stroke him, he pulled away. There was silence that seemed menacing, so he waited. Cooper touched him again, but instead of trying to play more, he pushed him back into his pants and zipped him up.

With a breath of relief, he leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. It was at that moment he smelled the alcohol. Understanding completely, he wondered how drunk he really was. Glad he didn’t have to find out, he slowly turned and made his way up the stairs. The next part would be tricky as they would have to be quiet due to the parents being home. Luckily, their bedroom was on the ground floor. Once at the top, he paused at the Blaine’s bedroom door. There was a small crack open, so he just gently pushed. Turning, he even more gently pushed the door closed.

There was not a single light on anywhere in the room. He started toward where he knew the bed was. Then he heard the heavy breathing in the other direction. Frowning, he inched to the spot the bed was supposed to be in.When he felt his foot come into contact with a bean bag chair, he knew Blaine must have rearranged his room. Totally lost, he turned and shuffled over to the sounds of soft snoring. With agonizing slowness, he removed his clothing until he was completely nude. Giving his hard dick a pump, he lifted the blankets and slipped under them.

Inhaling, he could make out the faint smell of Blaine distinct body odor he loved. His fingers slid across the soft sheets until he felt the tips touch a part of Blaine’s body. When the breathing continued with no change, he moved closer, letting his palm come to rest on a hairy thigh. Feeling so fucking horny, all he wanted to do was pounce on Blaine and pound away at his hairy hole. Mentally shaking his head, he rotated his body and easily made his way to the spot between his legs.

Using his hands, he slid them up Blaine’s thighs and paused as he felt his right thumb glance off his nuts sac. Grinning happily, he loved how Blaine slept in the nude. It was so much easier to do things like this. The breathing above didn’t change, even as he ran his fingertips into the thick carpet of hair covering his groin. His smile widened at the feel of Blaine still soft uncut dick. Biting his lip, he slowly leaned in. Taking a deep sniff, he shuddered at the smell of nut sweat. Licking his lips, he finally took the tip of his cock into his mouth.

Immediately it began to grow and harden. Reaching down, he pumped his own member as Blaine was completely hard. Bobbing his head quickly, he used his right hand to slide it up his fiancé’s torso until he felt the small nipples with his fingers. Blaine’s body shifted a bit, opening his legs wider. By the time he was nibbling on his foreskin, he knew Blaine was finally awake. A hand slid down and came to rest on the back of his head. As the fingers dug in his hair, the fingers paused, then slid down to his face.

“Axl…” Blaine breathed heavily, and yet muffle as Axl was still under the blanket.

Axl gave a single nod.

“Suck me off.” Blaine mumbled from above. “Let me fuck you baby.”

Suddenly he felt something cold and wet touch his ass. Then something licked his hanging nuts. Not really caring at the moment, and not even really understanding what was going on, he ignored it. Pulling off the uncut dick, he used his tongue and slid it up and down the shaft quickly, making sure it was nice and wet. Sucking at Blaine’s nuts, he wanted more from below. Gripping his thighs, he pushed them up. Diving down nose first, he sucked at Blaine’s hole. Above Blaine gave another deep moan as he pushed his tongue inside. As the tongue that was licking his nuts crawled under him and licked at the underside of Axl’s shaft, he finally knew what was going on.

“Shit.” He growled, sitting up as the basset hound had completely crawled under him and was now sniffing at Blaine’s junk.

“What?” Blaine asked, then moaned loudly.

“That’s not me doing that.” Axl chuckled, though he had half a mind to let Dany continue to lick at Blaine’s wood without telling him who it was.

“Oh.” Said Blaine, not really sounding that surprised.

“Oh?” he asked, puzzled, then paused, “You don’t let her…”

“No!” Blaine said quickly, “but it’s happened a few times and sometimes I don’t realize what’s going on until some time has passed.”

“Oh…that’s OK then. I love you…but…” he paused, trying to think of a delicate way of showing what he thought of that kind of practice.

“I know…I know…don’t say anymore. I’m the same way. But…” he paused again, moaned, and then growled, and scooted further up the bed.

“Did it again did she?” he giggled, gently patting the dog and pushing her to the side of the bed.

“Open the door and put her in with Cooper…” Blaine sighed.

Rising he hoped off the bed and walked her over to the door. Opening it, he walked out into the hall and knocked at Coopers’ closed bedroom door. Opening it, Cooper looked down as the dog waddled her way into the room. Eyes still down, Axl could tell Cooper was looking at his nude body. Feeling heat run up his neck, he turned and reentered Blaine’s room. Closing the door, everything was dark.

Then a light bloomed over to the left. Blaine’s room had been completely rearranged. The bed that was once on the wall that faced the back yard was now placed against the side of the house that faced toward the start of the driveway to the house. The bean bags were now in that spot. Dresser, desk, and small TV were over by the bathroom door.

Blaine smiled at him from the bed with his body still under all the blankets, though at the moment it looked like a tent. Staying still, Axl reached down and began working his dick. Blaine’s face seemed glow, and the bed began to shake a bit. Both stared at each other as they continued to jerk off. Biting his lip, he grunted and looked at him. Blinking a couple of times, Blaine waved at him, a look of desperation. Sticking his fingers in his mouth, Axl pulled them out and pushed them inside his own hole as he walked over to the bed.

Throwing back the covers, Blaine lay back, holding his curved dick straight in the air. Climbing on the bed, he crawled up to him. Leaning in, he kissed him hard, using his left hand to grip Blaine’s dick. Breaking the kiss, he backed up and turned around. Facing the foot of the bed, he squatted and aimed the length at his entrance. Feeling the tip press at the puckered hole, he dropped. He hissed as he impaled himself completely.

Hot cum exploded in his ass as Blaine gave a shudder. It felt so good, Axl clamped his ass as tight around the head of Blaine’s cock as he could. Awkwardly, he rotated until he was facing Blaine. Smirking, he reached down and took Axl in his hands. Slowly, he fisted his length. The hand came to the top of the head and twisted so that his thumb sunk into the piss slit before dropping down to the base again. Closing his eyes, he felt the release approaching rapidly. Looking down, he gave Blaine slight nod of warning. Still embedded, Blaine stretched his neck and was just able to wrap his lips around the head of his member. A hand pulled at his nuts and he lost it.

“Oh man…” he let out, his seed spilling into Blaine’s mouth.

Panting, he rocked forward until fell atop Blaine. Opening his mouth, he pushed his tongue inside. The salty taste was strange yet familiar. Smiling, he pulled back and realized that the dick that was in his ass was now gone. Almost feeling empty, he swiveled his head back and looked on as the cock shrank, causing the foreskin to recover the head. With contented sigh, he rolled to the left and landed with his back to the bed. Turning on his side his love reached over his chest and let it fall to his side. For a while, they lay there just looking up at the ceiling.

“Are we done for tonight?” Blaine whispered, pressing his lips to Axl’s left nipple.

“That’s up to you...this is all for you babe.” He looked down at him fondly.

“I’d kind of like to actually fuck you…not just you sit on me and there it goes. I want you to feel my cock push inside you, pull out and pound it in again. First…I want you to fuck me though…like the first time we did it…with me on my back. Do you remember that?” he whispered, his hand reaching down and gripping his soft dick.

“You were my first Blaine. I’ll never be able to forget it. You felt so good…I almost came on the first push.”

“I had to guide you inside me. Did it feel really good?”

“I was so freaking nervous…” he paused, then looked at him fondly, “my shitty car trouble was the best thing that’s ever happened to me that was bad that had happened to me.”

“What?!” Blaine laughed, reaching over and turning off the lamp on the night stand.

“You know what I mean B.”

“I know…but I just want you to continue speaking in sentences that makes no sense…as if you had to take medication and it made you so loopy, you know what you want to do but it just doesn’t go the way you intended.” Blaine said softly, gently pumping his still soft meat.

“It seems I’m not rested up enough.” Axl said aloud, very conscious that his dick refused to harden even with Blaine’s efforts.

“That’s alright. Just hold me for a while...let’s just go to sleep and maybe it’ll happen.” Blaine gave him a final pump and released him.

“Cooper sure was horny when he let me in.” Axl said, trying to keep his voice steady so maybe he could get Blaine to do something that would definitely turn him on.

“What do you mean? Did he hit on you or something?” he asked, not sounding mad at all.

“No, not really. I think he was just drunk.” He teased.

“You really have a thing for brother’s, don’t you?” Blaine said wearily.

“Sorry...I just think it’s fucking hot. You gotta admit, you both are hot.”

“Yeah…” Blaine agreed, a hint of uncertainty in his voice, then, ”oh….looks who’s up.”

Axl groaned, knowing his hope of a Blooper…

Axl let out a loud bark of laughter. Blaine looked down at him with a question. Shaking his head, Axl grunted and sat up. Gently he moved his fiancé to the center of the bed and laid him down like they had done the first time. Pausing, he rolled to his left and awkwardly stretched his body until he could reach the night stand. Yanking at the drawer, he used his fingers and searched through the contents until he found what he wanted. Not finding anything, he stretched even further and clicked on the bedside lamp. Returning to his search, he discovered that the light wouldn’t help him find what he was look for. He looked at Blaine with a frown. Seeming to understand what he was looking for, he shrugged.

“You don’t have one anywhere?” he asked just to make sure.

“Sorry…haven’t needed one in a long, long time. That’s alright though. Come on…fill me up.”

“It’s going to take a lot longer than just two or three thrusts.” Axl scooted over and sat on his haunches with his dick pointed at Blaine’s hairy hole.

“Don’t take too long…I do have to get some sleep. I’ve got a long day of rehearsals…”

“Like what?” he lined himself up, then plunged in.

“Fuck Ax.” He grunted, eyes bulging out.

“That’s what I’m doing?” he grinned, thrusting in with short and quick movements.

“Get deeper…you’re not hitting me…Oh…” he moaned, face lighting up, “there ya go.” He said happily.

“You feel so good…” he breathed, leaning down until their noses touched.

“Yeah…you too.”

Axl slowed and pulled back, trying to remember the next position. Blaine lifted his right leg so abruptly, Axl almost had been kicked in the face. Once vertical, Blaine rotated his hips to the side until his knee was touching the bed. Remembering, Axl slowed, but kept thrusting slowly as Blaine finally maneuvered himself into the classic doggy style position. Taking hold of his hips Axl began to pound into him with more urgency. Every time Blaine clamped his hole around his shaft it sent extra jolts of pleasure through him.

Turning his head to the side, Blaine looked back at him with a smirk, “Come on…fuck me hard…make me wish I wasn’t gay…” he grinned…” or something like that.”

“Shut the fuck up bitch.” He laughed, “or something like that.” He copied.

Increasing his movements, he heard a soft creaking noise from behind. Knowing who it was, he ignored it, hoping Cooper would stay back. There was a bounce beside him that made him groan. Not wanting to be mean he turned to tell Cooper to get out when he felt something wet sniff at his ass. Straightening, he looked back just as the door opened all the way and Coopers silhouette entered the room. Blaine had noticed the shift in mood and looked back. Cooper gave them a sorry face and picked up something and hurried out the door. As it closed, he realized what had just happened.

Blaine pushed him back so hard his dick left the hot tight hole and was looked up at the ceiling from atop the bed. Crawling on top of him, Blaine looked down as he dropped. The sensations returned, making him much closer to release then he expected. Giving him a look, he reached forward and took hold of Blaine’s uncut member. Using his left hand, he palmed the slapping nuts, lifting them until he could see his own shaft plunging into him with every thrust.

Hot wetness suddenly covered his chest and face. The feeling was so unexpected he groaned. Releasing his own load, he slowed as everything came to a halt. Panting, Blaine leaned down and licked at Axl’s face. Grinning, he opened his mouth and tried to lick up anything that his lover missed. With a satisfied sigh, Blaine rolled to the left and was lying next to him on the bed. Reaching down, Axl intertwined their fingers and starred up into the darkness.

“You sure you don’t have Dany do other stuff…she seemed to really like my ass.” Axl said to Blaine absentmindedly.

“Axl…I don’t have a thing for animals if that’s you’re worried about.” Blaine sighed, sitting up on his elbow to look over at him.

“I’m not worried about that babe.” He told him warmly, “I just find it funny that it was the first place she sniffed when she crawled back onto the bed.”

“She probably just smelled my cum in your ass. Sometimes…” he paused, then looked away quickly.

“Do you let her clean up your messes sometimes?” Axl asked him, truly curious.

“Sometimes.” He said so softly he could barely hear him.

Blaine looked away and crawled back up to where the pillows were. Knowing Blaine felt ashamed of what he had just said made him consider how to answer. He couldn’t just say he understood. To tell the truth he didn’t understand…but at the same point didn’t see anything wrong with it. Sometimes when he actually had enough free time to actually jerk off in bed, he made a mess. That happened so rarely though that it was almost like a treat. The only bad thing was that the cleanup wasn’t fun. If he had something to clean up that mess he would do it more often, that and having more alone time without Brick interrupting him doing the deed.

“Look.” He said, rolling over and taking the place next to him so that he could look at meet his eye, “I’m not grossed out or disappointed or whatever your brain is telling you. As long as…well… I’ll just leave it at that.” He said with a grin.

“So…it’s alright?” he asked with such desperation that Axl leaned in and kissed his forehead.

“Yes. Of course, it’s fine.” He paused, “have you ever thought of…” he trailed off, thinking about some slash fiction he’d read that seemed to be in abundance on Teen Wolf and Supernatural stories. “I’ve actually been reading a lot of fanfiction lately and well..”

“You’re thinking of Teen Wolf, aren’t you?” Blaine grinned mischievously.

Feeling his face heat up, he gave a nod. He didn’t know why, but he liked those stories. It wasn’t like he’d ever do something like that. But just the image of a hot guy getting dominated and…

“You’re thinking of knotting stories. I read them too.” He confessed.

“Really?” he asked, hoping it wasn’t just him.

“Yeah. Some of them are pretty…intense.” He winked.

“I dunno…it’s kind of…hot. Do you think it would hurt?” he asked, then “I’d still never let a dogs’ dick in my ass though.” Axl said quickly.

“Good to know.” Blaine chuckled, placing a hand on Axl’s chest. “Yeah…have you seen how big those knots are? If you let the dog do whatever without any restraint you can be sure it would go in all the way. At a certain point, there’s no going back. The knots get huge…”

“How big?” he asked, not even realizing how curious he was.

“I don’t know. You could look it up I guess.” Blaine laughed, then said, “probably baseball sized or something.”

“Yeah…” he shuddered, “nothing that big will fit inside me.”

“Yeah it could...it just stretches everything. People aren’t meant to have sex with animals Axl. I don’t even really like to think about it.” He said in a low voice, yet it was oddly airy.

“Well, I think that’s enough talk about that kind of thing. What about a with a fema…” he broke off, knowing that would definitely change the mood between them.

“No.” Blaine said flatly.

“Sorry Blaine.” He whispered, feeling strange.

“It’s alright babe. I still love and I’m not mad. I had a feeling that question would be brought up.” Blaine lifted his hand and patted Axl’s chest a couple of times.

“Um…” he said, noticing his skin was still covered by cum that was becoming colder and stickier by the moment.

“Hmm…” Blaine murmured, looking at the sheen of wetness on his hand as the glow from a lamp illuminated it.

“Looks like we’ll be making another recreation like the first time we got together. Know what I mean?” Axl looked at him with a sly grin, wriggling his eyebrows, and gesturing with his eyes to the open bathroom door.

       ******

Later that day Axl accompanied Blaine to his rehearses and appointments. The practice run of the seniors walking down the aisle arm and arm, and then walking up to the stage and back down took forever. Or so it seemed to Axl. He had fun watching Blaine talk with Sam next to him, as well as a couple of other guys he didn’t know. Axl hadn’t even known Blaine was the valedictorian until the principle instructed him and the salutatorian come up to the stage and stand for a few minutes, during which time they would both be giving their speeches. Afterward the members of the New Directions came up to the stage and did a number.

Impressed, he still couldn’t figure out how the New Directions came in second at nationals a few weeks ago. Blaine’s senior class had almost fifty more students than his own school. When he had figured out how long everything was going to take he had moved off to the side aisles that lead to the lobby and deck level seating. On his way, he noticed a sign that said no entry. Feeling mischievous, he looked and made sure no one was paying attention, then darted through the door. Climbing up the stairs, he emerged off to the right in a balcony booth that overlooked the ground floor seating of the space. Unlike Orson where it had taken place in a gymnasium, McKinley had an auditorium that the ceremony would take place in.

From this spot, no one seemed to notice he was up there, though he could see everyone below. After a while, he began to drift off, mainly due to the dimmed lighting and the seats being so soft and comfortable. Yawning, he let his eyes close. He could still hear everything that was happening below. Before he knew it, he nodded off a couple of times. After the third time, he had woken to sliding out of the seat and hitting his head on the balcony railing, he felt it would be safest to nap on the carpeted floor. Smiling happily and thinking it would be even better to strip to his boxers, he took out his cell and sent Blaine a quick text where he was if he had fallen asleep when the students were finally free to go. Not wanting to take a chance in being caught, he decided to remain clothed.

He awoke with his zipper being pulled down. Wanting to stay in the comfortable position, he moaned as he felt his dick pulled through his boxers. Hot wetness surrounded him, making him shudder. Thrusting into the hot mouth, he began to open his eyes when his lips were assaulted by Blaine’s. At this point, Axl knew exactly what it felt like his lips came into contact with Blaine’s. With that in mind, he guessed that someone else, Sam most likely, was sucking him off. Smiling, he opened his mouth and allowed Blaine’s tongue inside. Reaching down, he felt around until his fingers brushed through hair that was longer and straighter than his or Blaine’s.

“Sam wants to fuck you Axl.” Blaine murmured into his ear.

“Go for it dude.” Axl said, hopefully loud enough his voice would be heard, but not loud enough to alert anyone else.

“Go keep watch Blaine.” he heard Sam say from below.

“I was kind of hoping we could dp him.” Blaine breathed.

“No.” Axl said, in a tone that meant it was useless to argue.

“You know he’s not as big as Cooper, so it wouldn’t hurt as much.” Blaine pleaded, making it harder for Axl to refuse him, but he remained firm.

“Sorry B. Maybe some other time…like when we have that butt cream stuff.” He promised.

“Go on…I wanna get this done before we’re caught.” Sam hissed from below.

“I wanna watch.” He whined.

“Later.” Axl told him, then smiled as he felt his pants being unbuttoned.

There was a huff, then the sound of receding footsteps. Finally, he opened his eyes as and watched as Sam struggled to pull his jeans down enough to expose his ass. Meeting his eye, Sam crawled forward and leaned down to kiss. Reluctantly, he lifted his hand and held it to Sam’s lowering lips. There was a look of astonishment from Sam, but luckily he seemed to understand why kissing was no longer an available option. Shrugging, he reached down and shoved his shorts down to his knees, exposing his crotch in a one swift move.

There was no real reason to get all dressed in something other than my night wear.” Sam winked.

“What is it with everyone manscaping so heavily.” Axl whined, looking Sam’s groin and noticing that it looked shaved to the skin.

“Girls like it. Makes your dick look bigger.”

“It reminds me of an adolescent boy.” He groaned, then turned his head and called to Blaine, “Have you seen this?”

“Shh…no…I’ll show him later if he wants. Now let’s get this over with.” He scooted back and leaned down.

“Oh…” he moaned as Sam’s tongue entered him.

“This isn’t going to take long. Haven’t jerked off in days and Brittany’s been a bit too sulky to help me out.” He mumbled from below.

“I feel like a slut.” Axl said aloud with some amusement as Sam smirked at him.

“Lay down on your belly dude.” Sam told him, giving his thigh a pat.

Groaning, he rolled over. Almost immediately his hips were raised a few inches off the floor. The tongue entered him again, making him shudder. A hand slapped his right cheek once, then he felts something hard slap his other cheek. They were pulled apart and an instant later Sam entered him. Biting his lip, he shook from the impact. Reaching under him, he gripped his dick and pumped it a few times, but nothing more. When he tried to raise his hips so his hand could jerk, Sam pushed his ass down.

“You gotta stay low or someone could see.” He whispered, kissing his back.

Something he really liked about Sam’s dick was that with the downward curve, he hit his prostate with almost every thrust. Hearing footsteps, Sam slowed and Axl turned his head to face the curtain. Blaine smiled and gave thumbs up. Taking that to mean they were safe, the pounding resumed harder. Squatting, Blaine took hold of Axl’s hand and yanked. Pausing, Sam looked at him.

“We’re alone. Stand up Axl. I’m gunna jerk you off.”

Without hesitation, Axl rose, making Sam actually fall onto his back. Grumbling, he stood and moved around behind Axl. Holding up his hand to Sam a moment, he looked at Blaine then pointed down. Taking the hint, the blond turned sideways, giving Blaine an up-close view of his hairless crotch. Blaine’s expression showed nothing but disappointment and incredulity. Feeling a bit weary, Axl watched as a Sam rotated back for entry. Blaine took hold of his dick and began to pump. Leaning in, their tongues fought as Sam thrust into him with force. Gasping, he meant to look back but it wasn’t possible as his dick was gripped tighter. He could feel it building below. Fumbling, Axl reached over and grabbed at Blaine’s crotch. He was startled as he actually gripped his dick. Tilting his head, peered down and grinned at Blaine’s uncut dick poking through the zipper.

Taking hold of him, he pumped faster than he had done in a while. Blaine moaned, hips shaking as Axl flicked his thumb over the piss slit. Behind, Sam slowed and started to pant. Another hard thrust and hot fluid filled Axl’s ass. The shock and heat was too much. He grunted and pulled back from Blaine’s lips to watch spurts of cum erupt out of his dick and fly into the open air. A moment later Blaine cursed and wobbled as his own seed shot followed his own and ended up raining down on the seats for the ground level in the auditorium. Smirking, he knew that whoever would be sitting in those seats would notice that the fabric of the chairs would seem a bit stiff and would be covered in white spots.

***next day…Sunday***

“I was planning on staying the night with him.” Axl whined, crossing his hands in his lap.

“Well…” his mom said, looking back at him, “I know you’re pretty much adults…but I don’t want to take any chances in things…happening before the wedding…” the back of her neck was red.

Felling his mouth falling open, he glanced briefly at his father’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Franky…they’re pretty much 18, adults. We can’t stop them from…you know.” His dad glanced over at her.

“Are we really talking about this?” he asked, happy Brick and Sue hadn’t come with them.

“Don’t think I don’t know how things work. I know there’s no chance of either of you getting pregnant, but all the same...”

“Mom! Stop! You’re hurting my ears.” He cried, clamping his hands over them.

“Franky! Axl only let us come because you went behind his back and actually called Pam and Rick and made sure it was alright. I’m pretty sure everything is just going to be a repeat of Axl’s graduation last week.” Said his dad, giving him a sympathetic look.

“I want to watch my future son in law graduate. I’m kind of disappointed that you didn’t even want to go Mike. I mean, what must they think of us if we can’t make the drive. Pam said Rick was looking forward to you two hanging out again. I mean, I told her you don’t do much with your own friends recreationally and she said the same about Rick.” She said quickly.

“Franky! How many times do we have to go over this…you can’t just go talking about my personal life with people.” He growled.

Axl sighed, and looked out the window. He had planned to spend the night doing everything to Blaine he wanted done to him. But now…unless he could convince his mom otherwise, their play time was going to be limited. He had been ambushed an hour before he planned to make the drive by his mom. They had argued for over half an hour, before he relented. She had seemed pleased, and that made him brave. Wanting to change things around, he planned to go out the bathroom window after his shower. Once out, he’d just run to his car and drive off. She wouldn’t even know until he turned the engine on and peeled out in front of the house.

That had changed when he searched for his keys in his pants, on his dresser, in his car, kitchen, living room, bedroom, everywhere. He had entered the house and planned to make one last search by the TV when he looked over and noticed his mom smiling widely, spinning his key chain around her index finger. It seemed she had already guessed what he had planned to do. Mad and feeling a bit slow, he marched off and took his shower. The entire time scrubbing himself, he tried to think of other ways to ditch them, but thought of nothing.

Now, they were pulling into the parking lot of the McKinley High School auditorium. Or at least they had tried. But they had been so busy and arguing so much that all the really close parking slots were taken. Getting out of the car, they looked around and he made his way to the building. Wondering where they would all sit, he almost ran into someone in front of him. Actually, the someone ran into him so abruptly, he fell to the ground with the guy landing atop him. He gasped as the hand of the person landed exactly on his dick.

“Oh, dude, sorry!” said the young man.

“Man.” Axl said, noticing that it was the black guy from the glee club.

They stared at each other for a minute, neither moving. Below, the touch seemed hotter, as if skin was touching skin. Eyes, going wide, he realized he hadn’t zipped his fly after he’d taken a piss at home. That wouldn’t have been a problem had he not been going commando. Seeming to finally notice what his hand was on the guy smirked and actually gave his dick a squeeze. Instead of turned on, Axl actually became annoyed, though his cock felt otherwise. The guy knew his relationship status, and also knew that Axl wouldn’t be able to react in a way that would draw attention. A moment later, he felt his zipper being pulled up as the guy lifted off him. Righting himself, he reached down to offer his hand to be pulled up. Noticing the genuine smile, Axl’s temper softened as he took the hand and rose.

“Sorry Axl.” Said the guy, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“My fault…” he trailed off, not remembering his name.

“Jake.” He shook his hand, then nodded to someone behind him and walked away.

“Who’s that?” asked his mom suspiciously.

“A guy from the glee club. They’re performing during the ceremony.” He said, brushing himself off, and looking around.

A high-pitched whistle came from the right. The three of them turned and noticed Cooper waving at them. Behind him, Blaine’s dad gave him a smile, but then immediately looked to his dad. Glancing up, Axl smiled as his dad gave one of his rare true smiles. Pam jumped up and down excitedly and waved them over. His own mom left his side and hurried over. It was rather remarkable how all of them seemed to get along perfectly. Once again, he thanked his lucky stars that his POS car broke down while he was driving through Lima last fall.

Standing there, he found himself checking out Rick. It seemed to him that if he wanted to look at what Blaine might look like in the future this was the place to see it. Trying to remember what he was packing, he thought back to when their dads had gone skinny dipping with them. That hadn’t been planned, or enjoyable to see. He could remember that Rick was uncut, but when he tried to think of size, it was blank. The other bit he could remember was how much hair he had. As Rick looked over at him, Axl gave him a nervous smile, then turned his head to the right. Cooper winked at him wickedly, making Axl even more flustered.

“Well, we’ve got seats reserved up in the upper right balcony.” Said Pam, looking at them all.

“Really?” asked his mom, looking impressed.

“Yeah. The auditorium is actually named and owned by a former New Directions staffer. She said to the kids a couple weeks ago that if any of their families wanted the best seats to tell her.” Rick explained, turning toward the building.

“It was a good thing you called me Frankie.” Pam grinned, giving her arm a pat as they walked through the doors.

Axl couldn’t help but role his eyes at that. Already through the doors, the two dads walked off to the right, with the moms following. Cooper hung back with him, looking a bit restless. Staring at him, he raised an eyebrow in question. Giving him a smile, he shook his head. He could tell Cooper wasn’t in a bad mood or sad, just seemed like something was on his mind. Glancing ahead, he watched as they took the side stairs to the upper level. Feeling his face grow hot, Axl wondered if the booth was the one from yesterday.

“Can I ask you something…really weird?” Axl asked Cooper, as his dad’s legs disappeared around the corner.

“Depends. How weird?” Cooper asked in a low voice.

Pleased that Cooper took the hint that what he wanted to talk about was sensitive matter, he hesitated, the bowled on, “Have you ever seen your dad…hard?”

“What?” Cooper said so loud that the parents all looked back at them.

“Don’t make me ask it again.” He pleaded, his face burning with embarrassment.

“What the fuck do you want to know that for?” he asked, sounding perturbed.

“I just…wanna know what Blaine’s dick will look like when we’re really old like him.” Axl said quickly, looking up at Cooper’s face.

“Oh.” Cooper said, his demeanor returning to normalcy. “As it happens…yeah…I have seen it.”

Axl grinned at the look Cooper’s face was making, “Well…how did you? And what was it like?”

“Dude.” He hissed, pushing him back into motion.

“Well?” he asked again, when they finally joined the other four and taking the two seats in the back.

“I…uh…” he looked so uncomfortable Axl began to feel frisky, but kept it in check as he continued, “Mom had been gone on business for over a week, and this was before we moved into the new house. I was probably ten or eleven. Blaine was still so young and slept in this little bed that wouldn’t hold me. There was a storm and I got scared. I snuck into dad’s room and he was laying completely naked jerking it on the bed. I hadn’t learned about that kind of stuff yet. He didn’t notice me until I was almost on him. There were no blankets or anything to cover up what he was doing.” Cooper said low.

“Yeah?” he urged.

“Just to let you know…I don’t like talking about this kind of thing…but I doubt you’ll let it go, “ he paused and looked at him, then when he nodded he went on, “Now I know he was about to…you know…but he stopped and I asked what he was doing. He explained and told me to turn away so he could finish. If I didn’t turn away he said I couldn’t sleep with him. I turned around. I didn’t look, but heard the conclusion.”

“He big?” he couldn’t help himself.

“He’s like Blaine.” Cooper said.

“I know he’s uncu—‘

“curved. Bigger than me though…I think…that was well over a decade ago.” He finished.

“I love Blaine’s curved dick…you shouldn’t make fun of it.” He chided.

“Oh…it doesn’t really bother him when I teas-“

“Yes it does Cooper.” He said, making sure to use his name to signify the importance.

“There’s nothing wrong with it. It still works just fine. We both know that.” He looked at him.

“Yeah. I know. Just lay off about that.”

“I’ll try…but I’ve been doing it for so long…” he trailed off.

“Isn’t that kind of how Blaine learned about jerking off…walking in on you?” he teased.

“He told you about that?” Cooper looked shocked.

“Quite a while ago…I think it’s a hot story.” He said genuinely.

“You…” he looked at him with amusement, “are going to be a fun new brother. Not stuck up, good looking, funny…Blaine sure has lucked out.”

Feeling a bit overcome, he reached over and gave him a hug. Cooper hugged him back, just not as fiercely. There was a flash and they broke apart to see their parents smirking. In Pam’s hands, he made out a camera. Annoyed, he pushed Cooper away and stared at the stage. Trying to ignore the laughter, he glanced over at his soon to be brother. When he realized that he seemed to be embarrassed too, he felt his temper cool. Once the parents returned their attention back to the scene below, he reached out and gripped Cooper’s forearm. Though he didn’t look at him, he could make out the smile on his face.

They both jumped as the sound of someone tapping on the microphone to test if it was working. The lights dimmed all around as a lady with blond hair walked across the stage and stopped at the podium. Recognizing her as the principle, Axl waited as she began to give a long-winded speech about what credits were needed in order to graduate, what kind of activities the school offered, and the accomplishments that had occurred throughout the school year. Among those were the announcement of the New Directions taking second at nationals, and she even said she thought they deserved the first-place spot. Though he didn’t really know her, he could tell she was being completely honest.

From down in the orchestra pit, the band began to play the graduation march. To Axl, it seemed like it began at the wrong time. At the podium, the lady tried to go on talking, but the music playing rode over her. Then students began to walk down the two aisles in their gowns and took their seats in the middle. At this point, the principle must have given up on her attempts to continue talking. Grinning, he sat back and watched for what seemed like forever until the last few students took their seats.

Though he tried to pick out Blaine, it was impossible as the distance below and the dim light provided little illumination. However, he was sure going to try to find out who sat down in the seats a few feet just in front of the balcony he was seated in. Yesterday during their alone time in the booth, both he and Blaine had shot their loads out into the open space, eventually landing just ahead of them in a couple of seats. When nearly everyone took their place, he watched as one of the heads just below looked up at where he was sitting. Noticing the blond hair, Axl guessed that Sam was the lucky guy to be sitting in the seat with their dried seed.

Chuckling a bit much, he caught the parents’ attention in front of him, and Cooper looked over. As quietly as he could, he explained the reason for his outburst. After, Cooper joined in the laughter as well. At last the march ended, and the principle told the students to sit. Seated, the students talked quietly as once again she began to talk to them about what they would all be expected to do in the real world. He was surprised when she invited the valedictorian and salutatorian up to the stage to give a speech.

First up was Blaine’s glee friend Tina as the salutatorian. Most of her speech covered music, and in particular the minorities of her fellow classmates. Finished, she bowed as the audience gave an enormous round of applause. Blaine took up her position and also launched into his experiences. How he had attended a private school before finally arriving at McKinley last year and being part of the glee club. Axl noticed that quite a few of the students below didn’t seem very interested in much of the speech. Though he thought them rude, in all honesty he would probably have been just as uninterested if someone had started to talk about something he couldn’t care less about for such a long time. As his speech ended, everyone applauded and rose to their feet as the two of them returned to their seats.

Next, the national honor society was asked to come up and receive their ropes of merit, as well as the student council and other small groups. At that time, the members of the new directions went backstage to set up as the principle began to read off scholarships that the seniors had received to different colleges. Axl was startled to hear Blaine had received a full scholarship to his choice of Julie something or other…or some school of music in Boston. Looking over at Cooper, he found he looked just as stunned. Whipping his head forward, he once again noticed Blaine’s parents looking at each other. They looked back at him and Cooper as well.

“Did he tell you any of this?” Pam asked, no one in particular.

“Nope.” Cooper said, looking a bit perturbed.

Rick smirked at Cooper, “Hey…at least you’re on TV.”

“I didn’t get those kinds of scholarships.” He said, sounding rather jealous.

“Like your father said, at least you’re recognizable pretty much to anyone because of your acting.” Said his mom, looking rather unsympathetic.

Suddenly he could no longer see anyone’s expressions as all the light was extinguished except for that upon the stage. Red lights began to flash in sequence along with white smoke blowing across the stage. The sound of a guitar strumming a familiar tune began to increase in volume. Smiling, Axl sat back, knowing what everyone else was about to watch. One by one the New Directions walked out on stage to the beginning hits of “Under Pressure”.

The backdrop fell and large pictures of students at work in classrooms, the football team playing on the field, same with the other sports teams. Pictures of the marching band on the field and the cheerleaders standing in front of the stadium seating during a football game. Members of the four H group working with animals, various members of the wrestling squad during a match. Axl got distracted a little bit as he focused in on what the guys had in their crotches, even spotting some armpit hair as the scenes shifted.

The members began to actually sing with the lyrics instead of just humming to the beat. Solo’s were featured with Jake, Blaine, Tina, Marley, Ryder, the black guy/girl, and ended with all of them harmonizing.

 

**_♪ Mm ba ba de_ ** **_♪_ **

**_♪ Um bum ba de_ ** **_♪_ **

**_Um bu bu bum da de_ **

**_Pressure pushing down on me_ **

**_Pressing down on you no man ask for_ **

**_Under pressure that brings a building down_ **

**_Splits a family in two_ **

**_Puts people on streets_ **

**_Um ba ba be_ **

**_Um ba ba be_ **

**_De day da_ **

**_Ee day da - that's okay_ **

**_It's the terror of knowing_ **

**_What the world is about_ **

**_Watching some good friends_ **

**_Screaming 'Let me out'_ **

**_Pray tomorrow gets me higher_ **

**_Pressure on people people on streets_ **

**_Day day de mm hm_ **

**_Da da da ba ba_ **

**_Okay_ **

**_Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor_ **

**_These are the days it never rains but it pours_ **

**_Ee do ba be_ **

**_Ee da ba ba ba_ **

**_Um bo bo_ **

**_Be lap_ **

**_People on streets - ee da de da de_ **

**_People on streets - ee da de da de da de da_ **

**_It's the terror of knowing_ **

**_What this world is about_ **

**_Watching some good friends_ **

**_Screaming 'Let me out'_ **

**_Pray tomorrow - gets me higher higher high_ **

**_Pressure on people people on streets_ **

**_Turned away from it all like a blind man_ **

**_Sat on a fence but it don't work_ **

**_Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn_ **

**_Why - why - why?_ **

**_Love love love love love_ **

**_Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking_ **

**_Can't we give ourselves one more chance_ **

**_Why can't we give love that one more chance_ **

**_Why can't we give love give love give love give love_ **

**_Give love give love give love give love give love_ **

**_'Cause love's such an old fashioned word_ **

**_And love dares you to care for_ **

**_The people on the (People on streets) edge of the night_ **

**_And loves (People on streets) dares you to change our way of_ **

**_Caring about ourselves_ **

**_This is our last dance_ **

**_This is our last dance_ **

**_This is ourselves_ **

**_Under pressure_ **

**_Under pressure_ **

**_♪ Pressure_ ** **_♪_ **

The song ended with red, white and blue flashes of light slowly dimming until the entire space was black. All the regular lighting returned as the watches rose to their feet as the members on stage took a bow and exited. Axl felt so proud of Blaine and all the rest of them. That performance was even better than the rehearsal run he had witnessed yesterday. Glancing over, he noticed the grudging smile playing across Coopers face.

Finally, everyone was back in their seats and the principle returned to the podium and thanked the club for their work. This time Axl detected that she wasn’t as impressed as everyone else was. She began calling names and the seniors began to receive their diplomas. As the last person took his and joined his classmates, they waited for her to give instructions. They were instructed to flip their tassels to the other side of the cap. Done, she announced that they had all just graduated. As the building broke out in a storm of applause and cheering, the seniors did their cheer and flung their caps into the airs. Balloons and confetti rained down on them from above.

Still standing, he bounced on his feet and exited the booth before any of the others. He had hoped to beat the rush of people to get to Blaine, but it seemed everyone else had the same idea. Bummed out, he slowed his descent and soon the rest of his family, joined him about halfway down the stairs. Sighing, he listened to them all talking about how nice everything had been on their continued trek. As he came around the last corner, he nearly walked straight into him. He itched to hug him and kiss him, but felt his parents and Cooper should be the ones to congratulate him first. Winking, he stepped aside and watched the three of them flock around Blaine and express their feelings.

“You’ve got a special man their Axl.” His mom said, squeezing him to her side.

“You really do.” Said his dad, as Blaine finally broke free of his family.

“I know.” Axl said as he embraced his fiancé fiercely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the back half doesn't have much smut...but these boys have deleloped far enough that not everything with them is about sex. 
> 
> One chapter left for the entire series.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated 
> 
> I've had a few messages asking my reasoning behind how I choose to decide how my character's penis's appear, one being uncut and the other with a slight curve.....I realize the vast majority for men here in the U.S. to be cut. This transfers into most slash fiction stories, along with there perfect straight members. I find that the natural uncut ones to be better and more attractive, but that's just me. However, I do recognize that being cut is the norm here, so I add at least of each to my stories. I add the curve to at least one character in each of my stories because a slight curve is normal, so I add that, but nothing too extreme, which is an indication of Peyronie's Disease. My characters only have a slight curve.........
> 
> I chose Blaine to be uncut because Darren Criss is darker skinned, being partly Filipino which are mostly uncut, and just went on a whim and decided he also had the slight curve as well.  
> When it comes to body hair, Charlie, who play's Axl, is more often than not, only wear's boxers throughout much of the show. His chest hair and treasure trail that leads from his belly button below his boxers, are both quite ample, might indicate his groin to be fairly thick, if he doesn't manscape. I find a natural bush to be so much hotter than a trimmed one. It's not because I'm an old timer either, I'm still in my 20's, and I find a hairy guy to be much more masculine and sexy.  
> It's clear from different photo's that Darren Criss grooms his chest, because he's naturally hairy. I've noticed most gay men manscape and groom heavily, which is a shame. I imagine Kurt would have preferred Blaine to stay clean shaven, but since they split, Blaine let his hair grow out, which is how he appears in my story.
> 
> If anyone wants to check out fakes I created of Darren, Charlie, or Chord check these out  
> Darren--http://40.media.tumblr.com/dad0190c320fff5ca59985e5cbb1335f/tumblr_n03qyu0SVC1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/57f6e953788d5e6750c70a13038b5f83/tumblr_n3mrk0nSYH1trvc8zo1_400.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/22a5be0f67eeb769128199e98d565ded/tumblr_n6h1hakq3R1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/047e36d34c5ced0d5ae47ac7517417f1/tumblr_n6h1wwnc0b1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/e2b12b0c5860025d761720d17a24b971/tumblr_nb7mg3mOtQ1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/5854e1486afd51fd0681b7f2b36b914f/tumblr_nbfupfUuoS1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/8659fb461bec39541d95b18a138b597f/tumblr_nchqcvO7oH1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/7e1724e96b3c667d3bfe2cbe29b17a2d/tumblr_ne1hrmsGxo1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/ae9ee0628255c7befd2f48f1b35ccb50/tumblr_nfb09oOstp1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/8e23c32fb25d538ce28e1fbcf01a3bf6/tumblr_netj2m23kh1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/2c0d9d8c46680f62b643b99b82d9c2e6/tumblr_nk0elb5Bry1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/5a2da21ff1a6269fa246a4f3ac009394/tumblr_no7gz64MKw1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/6a48fa0ae91cf30058be9aaa2492fee0/tumblr_nohyq2io7j1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/f6024ecfbd3a39ef3e698436ad4a177d/tumblr_nos43disAN1trvc8zo1_500.jpg
> 
> Charlie---http://40.media.tumblr.com/7b2d08c6754ff3fb862897e865dc11a9/tumblr_nb8b5xPuu91trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/fab4aa0ce96effabe92e4852721a1915/tumblr_npmxxbGryG1trvc8zo1_500.png  
> http://36.media.tumblr.com/0de6ab2f8b3b9cc2b97665a5ac7dcb70/tumblr_nn05utA2GM1trvc8zo1_r2_400.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/64ee8194e972513c473e543a65d72ea6/tumblr_nhlqzmzPH61trvc8zo1_r1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/77afcfb961aceb9d3ca13ba9f18f7dd6/tumblr_nh4ibhPmpL1trvc8zo1_r1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/ceab4162cdb4b78ed3171b129adcc236/tumblr_ne8vr9ReAZ1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/2fa9be6bc88296871c4b3db8d5afec1a/tumblr_nbsiekyZXS1trvc8zo1_400.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/f5bd713f350285ac046f5ab0175dd3f6/tumblr_nl89stpArc1trvc8zo1_r1_500.jpg
> 
> Chord--http://41.media.tumblr.com/bca6acd51a7a7622b896326cb299f739/tumblr_n6h1fvtvyE1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/7a49dc2c0f7fd12b21a4d7fbbb9cf500/tumblr_neg1nf35ze1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/cfcb3ba5d29e9b1270e379e907c5b262/tumblr_ngmbkkX6rH1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/8ff09b03347e3a949dc10339b8f30815/tumblr_nhdsy7XEJN1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://36.media.tumblr.com/872df0c0a8c3014fb0e30e40923d69d9/tumblr_ning8lqGtH1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/79e0647a254f36598c3ce1fc3dfcdf3f/tumblr_nknj2dT4eS1trvc8zo1_r2_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/708787adfeeec2448785d6755d357c59/tumblr_nlznmbHsVS1trvc8zo1_r2_500.jpg

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Axl and Blaine Seduce Logan Lerman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738400) by [nsam85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85)
  * [Blaine Taking All that Axl and Sam Can Give Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891446) by [The_Obfuscators_Canard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard)




End file.
